Shadows of Obscurity
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Dean and Seth continuously dance around the attraction they have for each other. Dean refuses to give into his desires, terrified of how he or his past could effect Seth. When Dean gets devastating news, it causes him to come face to face with his past and things he thought he'd left behind, including a part of himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. This is a work of complete fiction. As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and WWE.  
**

**Note: I know that I probably should wait to post this, but I've been working on this for well over a year and I've got to at least get it out there. This fic is darker than what I'm used to, so I wanted to post a big trigger warning right now before anyone becomes too invested in the story. There are going to be several uncomfortable situations and scenes. With that said, I hope you enjoy this new story and the first chapter. See you soon! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Blue eyes followed along the white line on the road, his mind long since turned off as he sat there just starring blankly at the road. He wasn't tired, not enough to sleep anyway. He was just sitting there in the passenger seat, watching the signs as they passed him and his partners by.

"You can turn the radio on, as long as it's not super loud, we won't wake Ro," the deep voice to the right said, a yawn following. "It's getting kinda late and I've got another hour to drive anyway, it'll keep me awake."

"No emo shit?"

Chocolate brown eyes rolled almost painfully as he looked over and those browns met blues. "No emo shit," he muttered, shaking his head, turning back to the road. "But something heavy. I'm about to pass out."

"Seth, I can drive. Just stop at the next exit and I'll get a coffee and we'll be fine," Dean went on, running a hand through his already messy blond hair, yawning as well. "And stop that shit, it's contagious."

Seth chuckled, nodding as he watched the for the next exit sign. "I can't believe we're doing so well," he started, turning to look back at Dean. "You know singles wise. And now we're back together with Samoan Thor back there."

Dean nodded, letting out a low chuckle. "Don't let him hear you say that. Next thing you know he's going to be all puffed up and ready to show off," he teased, turning to make sure that Roman was still indeed asleep in the back seat. He sat up a little straighter, puffing his chest out chin tilted up just slightly to mimic the other man in the ring.

Seth couldn't help but laugh, almost missing his exit. He did a hard swerve, hearing the loud cursing from the backseat as Roman was jostled around on the seat. "Sorry man, almost missed the exit," he said loud enough for Roman to hear even half asleep. "Go back to sleep big guy. Just a pit stop unless you have to piss."

Roman sat up fully, his grey eyes half lidded and narrowed at the two in the front. "Well, I do now after all that. I thought we were about to get smashed into or something," he groaned, moving forward to lean on the shoulders of the front seats, looking at the time on the console and the surrounding area. "Where are we?"

"Bout an hour away from Tampa. We're gonna be at the Performance Center tomorrow to work with some of the guys making their way up," Seth explained, turning into the gas station and killing the engine. He needed something to stay awake too. He wasn't just going to hand over the wheel and pass out on Dean.

Dean was the first out of the car, making his way into the 24 hour Quick-E Mart. He didn't look back, knowing all too well that Seth liked to take his time getting out and Roman would take the time to stretch out, which he normally did when he was stuck in the back seat like the was. He stepped into the brightly lit store, nodding to the cashier before he walked around and grabbed a few bottles of water, a fountain soda, and a bag of chips. He was sure Seth would yell at him later about how he didn't need them, but he really missed having some junk food in his life.

"So, you just going to flirt the entire time?" Roman asked as he got out and stretching upwards, smiling bright at the way his muscles seemed to thank him for the sudden movement. "Ah, that's so good."

Seth felt his cheeks flush, his dark eyes resting on the concrete as he got out of the car and stood there. "I'm not flirting. We're just being funny, having a good time," he murmured, looking up into the less than convinced grey eyes that were honed right in on him. "I swear."

"And pigs can fly," Roman returned, smirking. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two. You know I'm not always asleep in the backseat. Talking about Samoan Thor and Dean puffing himself up like a superhero. Yeah I saw it. Took everything I had not to bust up."

Seth chuckled, shrugging. "Even if he was interested in guys, why would he go for someone like me?" he went on, his voice dropping. "We're too good of friends. Why ruin something that awesome?"

Roman went to say something, but instead held his tongue, watching as Seth started towards the gas station for his own snacks. He sighed, shaking his head as he followed, the bright lights more than a little blinding as he walked in and looked around for his own snacks.

It didn't take long for the trio to be back in the car, Roman sitting in the back seat once again stretched out, nibbling on some veggie sticks that Seth had insisted on him getting. He wasn't happy with it. Actually, he was really jealous that Dean had snuck a bag of greasy potato chips past Seth without really trying. Jealous enough that he was going to ruin it for Dean too. "Hey, give me some chips Dean."

Dean's blue eyes narrowed as they met Roman's in the rearview mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed, warning Roman with his eyes to avoid the subject of his chips. He was not going to listen to Seth's mouth for an hour over his food choices.

"Oh, you mean these?" Seth asked, digging in the bag next to him for the snack bag in question. "You know this shit is terrible for you." He held up the red bag, reading over the back panel. "Dean, there's so much shit in these."

"Yeah, and there's about to be something in you if you don't leave my chips alone!" Dean snipped, grabbing for the bag, and holding it to his chest.

"Is there really?" Roman asked from the backseat, unable to stay out of the mess he'd intentionally created.

"Oh shut it Thor," Dean shot back, swerving the car intentionally on the near empty road. He howled in laughter as Roman reached to hang onto anything to keep him on the seat. "Ha! Take that! And there's more where that came from keep messing with me."

Seth's hands were clasped on to the door handle and the floor shifter, eyes wide before he glared over at Dean. "What the fuck man! Either you're going to shove something in me or give me a heart attack, make up my mind!" he yelped, his heart racing as he scanned the road for any signs that a cop had seen them acting like a bunch of drunk maniacs.

"Which would you prefer?" Dean asked almost seductively as he turned and looked Seth's now surprised face. "Because I'm sure I can do both within a few minutes of each other." He smirked, turning his attention back to the road, the three of them growing quiet. He took a second to look back over at Seth. He could still see the remnants of the dark blush he'd seen there not minutes before. He shook his head, turning back towards the road. That was something he couldn't even think about.

Seth was completely off limits. They could flirt, but that was it. Anything else led to feelings, and he couldn't handle that with Seth. He couldn't risk getting attached to Seth and then just letting him down and being hated. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had, not when it was something that he'd worked so hard to keep.

He wasn't used to being open, or around other people really. He was a loner type, someone that sat at the back of the room at parties and just watched the others, getting a feel for everyone before he ever tried to go out and speak to any one of them. He wasn't one to make friends, instead they just kind of walked in and out of his life after he'd suited their needs.

He snuck one more glance over, thinking that he did like Seth. He had for the longest, before the Shield, before they ever moved up to NXT. Inwardly, he sighed, knowing that it was just one more thing he'd tucked away inside him and buried. He liked the two toned hair, he liked how Seth would micromanage his diet and work outs, pushing him to be better, to go just that little extra bit. He liked how supportive and caring Seth was. He was always the first to help someone, the first to be there to comfort him or Roman if they needed it.

"Hey, we'll see your friend in NXT won't we?" Seth asked a moment or so later looking over to see Dean's eyes flicking from him to the road. "And I'll get to see Cass. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Dean paused, thinking that he would get the chance to see Sami. He felt his chest grow tight, knowing it had been a long time since he'd seen or even talked to the other man. His jaw grew tight, remembering their past. The last time he'd really talked to Sami had been right before Sami had made it to the main roster, and it hadn't been a great talk. They'd ended up arguing and Sami had walked out of his apartment, leaving him alone like everyone else. "Yeah," he finally murmured, shaking his head as he watched the road signs.

Roman could feel the air change in the car, something becoming off center and almost awkward. He cleared his throat, sitting up so that he could poke his head between the front seats. "Hey, we'll get to check out some of the new talent. I've heard some good things about the guys down there. Maybe everything Hunter's doing down there will really change things on the main roster. Booking and stuff. We have the talent."

Seth nodded, leaning back into his seat, looking over at Roman's tousled hair. "Of course _you_ would want to check out the rookies," he teased, smiling mischievously. "What Dean and I aren't good enough for you now? I mean, we've been together two years now, not to mention all that time in developmental."

Roman rolled his eyes, looking over at Dean, the other man's lips still turned down into a deep set frown. "Hey, you sure you okay?" he murmured, Dean's blue eyes flickering back at him, a quick nod Roman's only answer. "Look, if it's something serious—"

"It's fine," Dean interrupted, swallowing hard. "Just getting tired. We're what ten miles from Tampa? Are we crashing at a hotel or at your place Rome?"

Roman silently sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to get Dean to open up to him. "We can crash at my place. You guys can fight to the death over the guest bed," he finally said, chuckling at the thought.

"Aw but what if one of us wants to sleep next to you Ro?" Seth asked, yawning wide in the middle of his growing laughter. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he saw a very small smile touched Dean's lips. "I'll give Dean first dibs on your bed, I'm taking the guest room."

Dean shot a dark look over at Seth. "Yeah, in your dreams pretty boy, you'll get the couch. I'm getting the spare bed," he snipped, leaving little to no room for argument, though that didn't stop from Seth's playful teasing and arguing over said bed anyway.

* * *

Once at Roman's house, it was near one in the morning and all three men were completely exhausted. Roman was quick to lead them up the walk and to the door, unlocking it before he dropped his bag to the side and started up the stairs. Dean and Seth had crashed at his place a couple times before, he knew they knew where everything pretty much was. He was going to crash. "I'm going to bed guys, you can fight over the bed all you want, or just sleep together, I don't care, just don't mess my sheets up," he said, smirking as he looked over his shoulder at the two, finding two similar blushes on both men's cheeks. He shook his head, making his way upstairs, leaving Dean and Seth to figure out the rest between them. As long as one of them didn't crawl into his bed, he didn't care. He was going to take up the entire fucking king sized bed on his own.

Seth shook his head, following up the stairs, more than a little surprised when Dean hung back, setting his bag down and walking in the direction of the living room. "You're not seriously about to sleep on Roman's couch," he said, watching as Dean turned back towards him, shrugging.

"Might as well, sleeping beauty needs his rest and all," he returned, smiling softly. "I'm okay on the couch. No big deal." He was quiet a moment, his eyes focused on Seth as he stood there silently on the third step. "Night Seth."

Seth could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest it hurt. "C'mon you idiot. We'll just share. It's not like we haven't before," he finally said, unable to look up from the wooden banister. "It's better than the couch."

Dean was a little surprised, the retort dying in his throat when he realized just how cute Seth actually looked standing there almost flustered at something they'd done several times already of the last two years. "Aw, if you wanted to sleep with me, that's all you had to say. Rome wouldn't care," he teased, grabbing his bag and starting towards Seth. "As long as you don't drool on me this time."

"That was a one time thing and I'd been driving for six hours. I was tired!" Seth retorted, leading the way up to Roman's spare room, smiling to himself as he found it and opened the door. He was sure it was going to be harder to get Dean to agree to sharing a bed with him when there was the option of a couch or somewhere else.

Dean swallowed hard, watching as Seth set down his bag and stripped off his shirt, the tight muscles moving, flexing, and unflexing under the beautiful golden skin. He set his bag down, turning his head to try and ignore the distraction. He dug in his own bag for something comfortable to sleep in. "I'm gonna get a shower, you gonna be okay?" he asked, obvious that something was stuck in his throat.

Seth snorted, tugging his skinny jeans off so he could pull on a pair of shorts over his boxers. "I'm pretty sure I can figure the bed out on my own. But if you feel the need to help me," he started, crossing his arms over his bare chest, his smirk fading as Dean walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Seth held his breath, heart beating even faster as Dean gently led him to the bed. "Dean?"

"You pull the sheets down like this," Dean murmured, his voice low, deep his blue eyes darkening as he looked back up into the dark brown ones. "See, then you just lay down and pull them back over you." He smirked, pulling back and starting towards the shower, grabbing the clothes he'd grabbed from his duffel and hanging them on his shoulder.

"You're an ass!" Seth shouted, listening to Dean's low chuckle as the door shut. In that moment he sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lower lip as he felt his cock throb between his legs. Damn Dean and his incessant teasing. It was only getting worse.

* * *

Dean flipped the bathroom light on before shutting and locking the door. He was thankful that the guest room was down the hall from the bathroom because as soon as he knew he was alone he let out a deep, frustrated growl. Seth was really getting under his skin. After every thing he'd told himself, it didn't make it any easier to try and not pursue Seth.

He shook his head, looking up into the mirror, seeing just how tired he actually looked. He groaned again, this time in less displeasure as he turned on the water, letting it warm up as he stripped his clothes. He stepped in under the hot spray, pulling the curtain closed and nearly melted. The water felt damn good on his tired body.

Blue eyes opened as he turned his back to the water. His hands ran through his hair, his mind running miles faster than he could keep up. He had to put some distance between him and Seth before he actually did act on his attraction. It was obvious that they had chemistry, strong chemistry. He couldn't deny that. He just didn't want to ruin what they already had.

A slow, unsteady sigh left his lips as he thought about the next day. He was going to have to see Sami, well that wasn't his name anymore. Solomon, yeah, that's what he went by now. Dean smirked, thinking that it would be fitting for someone like Sami to take that name, although he'd always be Sami to him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cool tile, so unsure of what to do. They hadn't spoken in over a year, what would it be like for them now? Would Sami still hate him? Would they talk? Would he just be left in the dirt again? He groaned, he didn't want to deal with the questions that were floating around in his head.

He showered quickly, finding it easier to let his mind relax as he stepped into the guest room, Seth already fast asleep on the left side. He walked over to the right side, dropping his towel before he pulled the sheets back and slid in next to Seth. He knew he was risking everything as he wrapped an arm around his waist and curled around Seth, his bare chest pressed firmly against the warm back. In that instant he felt better, his entire body lightening enough for him to drift off to sleep. "Night Seth," he murmured, curling in just a little tighter so that his nose pressed right under the messy bun that the other man had forgotten to take out. He breathed in Seth's scent, his last thought being how wonderful it would be to do this every night.

* * *

(A/N): Chapter 1! I hope you're enjoying already! And I hope you're ready for one hell of a ride! Thoughts are always welcome and I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards loves! The story title is Shadows of Obscurity by Cold.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.  
**

**Note: I'm really happy that so many of you have already started reading and are following this story. I certainly hope that you'll continue to enjoy this wild ride. With that said, I think I'll be updating this fic on Saturday's from here on out, excluding this week of course. Now, on to the chapter! See you Saturday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning Seth was the first to wake up, warm but slightly stiff like he hadn't been able to move the entire night. His eyes fluttered open as he felt a warm weight across his middle. He froze, looking down to see that it was indeed an arm wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile, relishing the warmth of the other man pressed against him a little longer.

He laid there, eyes closed with a smile on his lips. He moved just enough to rest his hand over Dean's, lacing their fingers. Easily, he thought about how wonderful it would feel to wake like this every morning, if not snuggled up, at least next to each other. As unpromising as it seemed, he could always hope.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew it was all over way too soon when he heard Dean start to shift and groan behind him, signaling that he was waking. Inwardly, he sighed, holding Dean's hand a little tighter, pretending to be asleep.

Dean groaned again, curling a little closer to Seth, his fingers tightening with Seth's as he gently grabbed Seth's hip, pushing his morning wood into the firm ass. Slowly his eyes opened, his face heating up when he realized just want he was doing. He couldn't stop the smile from gracing his lips though, his stubble brushing along the back of Seth's shoulder as he moved to sit up, watching as a shiver ran down the long spine. "Hey Sleeping Beauty," he started, begrudgingly letting go of Seth's hand to rest on his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Smells like Roman's up, we should get ready."

Seth groaned, unsure if he was going to be able to sit up and hide the erection he was already sporting. His own morning wood had died down while he'd been laying there just enjoying Dean's warmth, but feeling the other man's thickness pushing into him and the rough stubble on his skin, it had only made him harder than before. "Don't wanna," he groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head. He sighed lowly, his face hot as he heard Dean's soft chuckle.

"I'll eat your breakfast," Dean teased, walking over to the door and stretching upwards, his lounge pants riding dangerously low on his hips.

"You wouldn't dare!" Seth snapped, instantly sitting up and glaring at Dean. His breath caught in his throat, Dean's bed head and early morning features simply breathtaking. He never knew someone who could look so good just waking up. His eyes dropped to his lap, mumbling about waking up so early before he flipped the covers back and followed Dean downstairs, making a quick detour to relieve his bladder.

Dean walked into the kitchen, watching intently as Roman finished scrambling some egg beaters in the skillet. His eyes trailed over Roman's long back, his hair tied up into a messy bun, the tribal ink only covered where Roman's black tank top sat. "Mornin'," he started, walking over and looking down at the eggs, smirking at the layout of toast and fresh fruits. "Fuck, you gotta love us man."

Roman chuckled, shrugging. "I see you didn't sleep on the couch," he brought up, turning his grey eyes to Dean. He was quiet, watching as Dean's cheeks smeared with color but his blue eyes seemed distant, unsure. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it has something to so with Seth, I rather you didn't," he muttered, looking up into concerned grey eyes. He swallowed hard, turning away from the Samoan man. "Just leave that alone."

Roman nodded. At least Dean wasn't overly defensive about it. For that moment, he'd respect Dean's want for space, his secrecy, but that didn't mean the subject was closed for future discussion. "Grab some silverware and help yourself. We don't have to rush over, first class doesn't start until nine," he said, turning his attention back to breakfast. "Where is Seth anyway?"

"Right here," Seth answered as he walked into the kitchen, stretching upwards and walking over to Roman. "I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked, grabbing a piece of toast and walking over to where Dean was already making a plate. "No bacon?"

Roman and Dean shared a look of annoyance, Dean snorting at Seth's seemingly innocent question. "If I remember, you're the one that threw a huge fit about how bad it was for us and that if I ever made it for breakfast again, you'd take us to the local Crossfit and work us like dogs," Roman growled, shooting the youngest man a dark look. "Dean and I happen to like greasy foods sometimes. This dieting thing just sucks."

Seth smirked, remembering that conversation well. It had only been because it was all they were eating for breakfast for a week straight was fried eggs with bacon on toast with mayonnaise. It was nothing but empty calories and grease, not to mention the fat content. "It was because you two were eating it for days on end. That's not energy, that's just gross," he returned, walking over to the little breakfast table and sitting down across from Dean, their eyes locking momentarily.

Dean's turned down to his fruit, picking up a strawberry and nibbling it. He looked back up, Seth doing the same to his piece of toast. He knew he should feel a little awkward, it feeling like the morning after between him and Seth, although all they'd done was hold onto the other.

Roman walked over a few minutes later, laying a plate in front of Seth and Dean. He went back for his own, digging into his own plate, watching as the two silently did the same. "So, I guess you guys didn't fight to the death over the guest bed," he said, a few minutes later, finishing up his own breakfast before he stood up and set his plate in the sink. "I'm glad, because I was afraid I'd end up cleaning blood off the floor."

Seth and Dean couldn't help but laugh as they shook their heads, looking up at each other. There was a spark between them, the same one that they'd felt for years. Seth was the first to look away, getting up to putting his plate in the sink before walking back towards the bedroom, wanting a shower before he went out and trained with the rookies.

Roman shot Dean a knowing glance before he backed off, holding his hand up in defense. "At least wash the sheets," he murmured, an even darker look being shot at him. He heard the shower above them and he sighed. "Dean, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Dean's narrowed eyes met Roman's, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it," he growled, looking down at the last few bites on his plate.

"I know you're interested, and it's not like he's going to turn you down," Roman went on, crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at the tribal ink on his forearm. "Is it because I travel with you? Because I can always hitch a ride with someone else."

"Just stop," Dean hissed, standing up and bringing his plate to the sink and setting it in with the rest, the dishes clattering. "I have my reasons, and none of them have anything to do with you, okay?" His and Roman's eyes locked, his mouth thinning into a tight line. "It's not going to happen. I've fucked enough people up in my lifetime, he's not going to be one of them."

Roman sighed, but stayed quiet. He just looked at Dean, his head cocked slightly to the side, waiting for some kind of explanation. "You know, he could be different," he breathed, giving a soft look at the younger male.

Dean shook his head, swallowing hard. "He's not the problem," he said softer, but still leaving no room for Roman to argue. "I am." With that he turned and headed back up to the spare room to get ready for the day.

Roman stood there, a sigh on his lips as he watched Dean leave him alone. He didn't understand why Dean wouldn't put forth the effort into letting Seth in. It was painfully obvious that Seth wanted to be with him. Instead, he shook his head, turning to the dishes and turning n the water.

* * *

Seth pushed the door of the bedroom open, pausing as his eyes went wide. He swallowed hard, Dean's naked body only ten feet from him. He stepped in, shutting the door and holding towel tighter around his waist. He was silent, turning his head away just as Dean looked over his shoulder. "You gonna cover up?" he asked, his voice a little higher pitched. He knew he was giving himself away.

Dean smirked, stepping into a pair of boxers and pulling them up over himself. "You want me to?" he asked playfully, taking a few steps towards Seth, hooking one finger in the front of the towel. "I happen to think I look good naked."

Seth nodded, swallowing hard as he felt the light tugging at his waist, his towel loosening. "Dean," he whimpered, his eyes closing and cheeks flushing. His heart started to race, wishing he couldn't feel the extreme heat from Dean's body being so close. "I—"

Dean suddenly pulled back, looking over the handsome face, biting his lower lip lightly. "You gotta get dressed or else we're gonna be late," he finally said, turning his back to Seth, his own heart pounding. He'd been so close to Seth, lightening shooting up through the tip of his finger that had been pressed against the sun kissed skin. He took a breath, telling himself to calm down, keep his resolve. Seth was far too important, far too precious to subject him to how messed up he truly was.

Seth heard the whine as it left his throat before he realized it. He wanted to strut over and grab Dean, shove him on the bed and kiss him hard, but he knew it couldn't happen like that. This was how Dean always was, teasing him mercilessly. His legs felt weak as he walked over to his own bag and started pulling on his clothes, still feeling the other man's heat. Damn Dean for turning him into this.

* * *

Dean was silent in the backseat of the car as Roman and Seth chatted away in the front. His eyes were focused on the outside, but not really taking it in. He was stuck in his own mind, how his and Seth's teasing was becoming more and more dangerous. The proof was barely an hour before when he'd wanted nothing more than to rip Seth's towel off and just take in that skin, run his hands over Seth, kiss him, pick him up and throw him on the bed and ravish him until they both couldn't move.

Inwardly, he sighed. It wasn't just Seth's body that he wanted. He wanted all of him, his heart, to wake up every morning to his handsome face, to fall asleep in their bed, to take him out and show him just how much me meant to him.

His hands tightened into fists. He couldn't have those things with Seth. He knew that. He was too fucked up. His past was too fucked up to even try to explain. He didn't want who he was to scare Seth away. He didn't want to scare Seth away. His hands dropped, his eyes focusing on the performance center as they pulled up. A barely there smirk touched his lips. He could focus on this for a little while instead of Seth near naked in his towel that morning.

Seth and Roman led the way into the center, Seth hanging back to walk in step with Dean. "Your friend should be here soon," he said, nudging their shoulders. "Are you excited?"

Dean felt his entire body freeze in step, his heart starting to pound, his chest growing tight. He'd forgotten about him, about how they were going to see each other for the first time in years. He looked up to see Seth's curious gaze, now a step or two further ahead than him. "Y-yeah," he said, nodding slightly. "Excited."

Seth walked with Dean, silent as they found the head trainer for that day's class. They were given the run down of the class, what they were covering that day and what the trainer would like for them to bring up. Seth was listening, but his eyes kept wondering over to Dean, an anxious look becoming more and more evident instead of his usual laid back demeanor.

NXT rookies started arriving a few minutes after they'd finished talking with the trainer, Dean already warming up in one of the rings, Seth and Roman stretching out on the floor.

"Seth!"

Seth's head turned as he stood up straight from a forward bend, a smile on his lips as he spotted the man that had called out his name. Instantly he took off in a jog meeting the other man, slapping hands and going in for a quick bro hug with the near seven foot man. "Cass!" he said excitedly, looking the other man up and down. "Look at you! You're lookin' good!"

"I could say the same 'bout you, minus that thirsty ass lookin' blond patch," Cass teased, nodding. "You and ya boys gonna be trainin' us today?"

Seth shrugged, smirking. "Somethin' like that," he mused, another shorter male walking up nonchalantly to join them. "Still short Enzo." He was teasing the shorter male.

The smallest of the three just glared at Seth, cocking his head to the side. He wore a mohawk with leopard print dyed into the sides, a neatly trimmed beard on his chin and brilliant baby blue eyes. "Still thirsty Seth," he mused, a playful smirk touching the corners of his mouth. A full smile broke out as him and Seth shared a quiet, playful look. "Good t'see ya."

Dean stood, leaning against the ropes and watching as others started to fill in the large room. His gaze never strayed too far from Seth and the two he was chatting with. The tallest, Cass, had long blond hair, pulled back into a bun with matching blond facial hair on his chin and a light, well kept line along his jaw. He knew Cass well, one of Seth's good friends from developmental. "He acts like they haven't seen each other in years," he chuckled, looking down at Roman, the other man shaking his head with a smile as he leaned against the ring.

Dean was focusing on Seth to keep from watching the doors. He didn't want to see Sami come in. Just the thought of seeing him made his chest ache. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle the awkwardness that would be between them. He swallowed hard, slowly sliding down and out of the ring to stand next to Roman, both of them greeting and talking with some of the other guys and girls they already knew. He tried to focus on that.

Before either of the two knew it, it was the beginning of class. Dean felt a bit of relief, realizing that Sami hadn't showed up and slight disappointment as he wondered if it was because Sami still didn't want to see him. He tried not to think of it, instead focusing on the class and the moves he was supposed to show the rookies.

* * *

The class went smoothly, until it was Dean and Seth showing a new take down maneuver. It ended up with Dean over Seth, holding him down by his wrists, much like he had back in FCW. The air sparked between them, the attraction and same heat from that morning only growing more intense. He pulled back, looking up to see a few nods of understanding, and a knowing smirk on both Roman and Cass' faces. He tried to ignore them.

At the end of the class while everyone was getting ready to pack up, William Regal was the one to rush in, a rarity in itself. His face was sullen, shocked, anxious as he hurried over to Bill and whispered in his ear, his clear blue eyes resting on Dean. He nodded, standing straight as he walked over to the other man.

"Dean," he started softly, looking down at his hands that were currently fidgeting in front of him. "I need to speak with you, alone if possible."

Dean gave Regal a confused, almost unsure look as he followed him to the side of the gym, looking over to see Seth and Roman standing together watching him curiously. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, watching as Regal swallowed hard. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest. "William?"

Regal looked up, a soft, saddened look on his mature features. "I'm not sure how to say this," he started, watching as Dean tensed up, standing up straight again.

"Just fuckin' say it Regal, you're makin' me anxious," Dean snapped, reaching up and rubbing his thumb against his collarbone. Whatever it was that Regal had to say, he knew it wouldn't be good.

"I just received a phone call from Mercy Hospital." He paused, watching as panic started to fill Dean's eyes. He swallowed hard, his heart racing. "Your friend Solomon… he's, he's been in an accident. They couldn't get a hold of his family and you were listed on his emergency contact list."

Dean was sure someone had poured a bucket of icy water over his head as he stood there, the words slicing through him. His mind was racing, his eyes focused on Regal's face as his brows furrowed in worry. He shook his head, taking a step back before darting past Regal and towards the doors. He had to get to Sami, had to see him, make sure he was alright. He couldn't hear Regal as he called for him nor did he see the looks of worry as he rushed past everyone. All he could hear was the deafening pounding of his heart in his ears.

* * *

(A/N): Well, thoughts? What do you think? I'll take all the input you can give me. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.  
**

**Note: I'm overwhelmed with how many people have already favorited and are following this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing and sharing all your thoughts and speculations! I hope that you in it for the long run! See you Saturday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Seth's heart was heavy as he pushed open the waiting room door. He'd watched as Dean and Regal had walked off to talk together before Dean's face paled and he darted towards the door. He didn't know how Roman had caught up to him, but he'd taken Dean to the hospital and come back for Seth.

_The car was silent, Seth sitting in the passenger seat, his hands rubbing restlessly against the material of his shorts over his thighs. He had no idea what to say or even think. While he'd been waiting from Roman to come back, Regal explained to him the situation. "Ro…?"_

"_We should give him a little space before we show up at the hospital," Roman said softly, reaching over and resting his hand over Seth's, stilling it. "He needs us, but let him calm down first. He was a wreck." He saw Seth's slight nod. "We'll get back and change and then head back up. I'm sure by then he'll want something to drink."_

_Seth only nodded again, wanting nothing more than to just go straight to the hospital but knowing that Roman was right. He knew Dean needed a little space and he'd give it to him. He wanted to be supportive, not in the way._

_It barely took five minutes for them to pull into Roman's drive, Seth only growing more anxious as he walked in. He barely heard Roman's suggestion of a shower but followed the direction, taking a record breaking shower to clean the sweat and stench of the day off him. He toweled off and redressed silently his mind focused on how Dean was doing, if he needed anything. He walked down the stairs, the internal trance broken when Roman tossed him the keys to the rental car. He was shocked and confused, his eyes meeting Roman's._

"_You go. He needs you more than me right now," Roman said gently, still in his clothes from the center._

"_Rome?"_

_Roman gave a little smile, tossing his head towards the door. "Trust me. I'll be up there in a little while, I don't want to overwhelm him, that's all," he explained, watching as Seth nodded and started towards the door. "I have my cell if something happens."_

_Seth only nodded again, nearly rushing to get into the car and back to the hospital. He only stopped to grab a couple of coffees and a light snack for Dean._

He easily found Dean, the blond being the only person in the entire room. He sighed, looking over the way Dean was sitting hunched over in the far corner, his elbows on his knees as his hands were clasped, shaking on the top of his head. He knew Dean wasn't much for religion, so things must be bad for Dean to be in a praying position.

Seth padded over, sitting down next to Dean and setting the coffees and the pre-made sandwich on the table. "Hey," he breathed, turning to the other male. He sat there patiently, wanting to offer any kind of comfort and support he could.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking over to see Seth sitting next to him, giving him a soft, comforting look. "Hey," he returned, his voice cracked and low. "You didn't have to come up here." He was a little surprised to see Seth sitting right next to him. He hadn't expected him to show up.

Seth shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted to," he answered faintly, turning to the coffees and grabbing Dean's. "And I think you might need something like this." He saw the very corner of Dean's mouth turn upwards. "I woulda been here sooner but Roman said to give you a little space."

Dean nodded, wondering what he'd done to deserve someone to care so much about him. "Thank you," he murmured, taking the offered coffee and taking a sip. It was shitty gas station coffee, but still filled with his favorite creamer and sugar just like he liked it. He looked up, watching as Seth took a sip of his own coffee. Really, what had he done to deserve Seth and his kind-heartedness?

"How is he?" Seth asked, leaning back in the hard plastic hospital chair, trying hard to get comfortable. "They tell you anything yet?"

Dean shook his head. "He's still in surgery," he answered, sitting back, stretching his legs out in front of him. "His mom is on her way down. I didn't think she'd have the same phone number." He went quiet, his mind running over the many times he'd called that number when he'd first met Sami. He really hadn't expected it to stay the same after all these years.

Seth nodded, looking at the door, wondering when a nurse would be by to tell them any news or if Roman would make it up before then. He was growing anxious for Dean, watching as the other man started to bounce one leg. "He'll pull through just fine," Seth finally said, forcing himself to give a reassured smile. "If he's anything like you, it's going to take a hell of a more than this to keep him down."

Dean couldn't stop the bitter chuckle as it rose through his chest, the strangled laugh hurting. Leave it to Seth to make him feel better, even just slightly. He looked over at the two toned man, turning to rest his head on Seth's shoulder. His eyes closed, feeling Seth's entire body stiffen at the initial contact. "Thank you," he murmured, his body slowly starting to relax and slow, fatigue finally starting to set in. He was finally coming down from the adrenaline rush in his flight or fight response. His body felt heavy, exhaustion making itself known from the morning class. He couldn't even protest it when Seth gently took his cup from his hands.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean jolted awake, the gentle shake to his shoulder yanking him from his dreamless slumber. He looked up, the room blurry and unfocused. Once his vision started to clear his eyes landed on a middle-aged woman, her white lab coat signifying she was a doctor. He jerked upwards suddenly fully awake. "How's Sami?" he asked, voice cracked and scared.

The doctor gave a small smile. "He's still in critical condition, but he's stable at the moment. We've got him resting in the ICU right now, but he knows you're here and would like to see you," she explained, her smile slightly growing at the sudden light in the blue eyes. "He's very weak and pretty scraped and bruised up from the accident so be careful."

"I don't give a shit what he looks like," Dean suddenly hissed, stumbling to get to his feet, his left leg numb. He was shaking, in excitement or fear he wasn't sure, but he didn't care about any of it as long as he got to see Sami. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at the thought that Sami wanted to see him too. He watched as the doctor nodded and motioned for the nurse, who had been waiting at the door, to show Dean to Sami's room. She waited until Dean was out of the room before she took his empty seat next to Seth, the other man silent. "Are you family?" she asked softly, her smile fading into a tired frown.

Seth shook his head, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He didn't like her demeanor. "No, just a friend," he answered, swallowing hard. His heart gave an unsettling lurch when her dark eyes turned to meet his, a soft, sparkling look of remorse filling them.

The doctor nodded, breaking eye contact with Seth. "Your friend is going to need you," she finally whispered, clasping her hands in front of her, hanging her head.

* * *

Dean eased into the opened door, his eyes falling on his best friend. His heart hurt as it pounded against his breastbone. The sight was terrifying, all the tubes and wires hooked up to Sami's arms and body.

Sami looked pathetic laying there in the hospital bed with the white blankets up to his chest. His long black hair was matted to his head, something Dean wasn't used to. When they were together, it was short and always gravity defying, now it was limp, long and almost stringy looking with dried blood.

Dean's eyes eased over the bruises and red angry cuts that were littered on the ashy skin. Both eyes were black and slightly swollen. The biggest cut ran down the right side of Sami's face, one that would probably leave a scar.

Dean couldn't feel his body as he eased to the side of the bed. He felt empty, worry and sadness and fear coursing through him, mixing with the relief that he was okay. He knew Sami would make it. He knew it. He had to.

His fingers trailed up the side of the bed, over the scratchy thin hospital blanket. His fingers trembled as they stopped over Sami's still one, thankful that the IV was in the other hand. He wanted nothing ore than to grab the scratched up hand, but held back sure that if he did he'd only end up hurting Sami more than he was. "Sami?" he questioned, his voice low, scared, cracking under the pressure of tears in his throat. Could Sami hear him?

Dark eyes fluttered open, a smile touching the cracked lips. "Mox?" It was soft, barely an exhaled whisper as those brown eye focused in on Dean. "Shit, it's really you."

Dean forced himself to smile, nodding. Easing down to one knee beside the bed, he curled his fingers around Sami's hand. "Yeah, it's me," he answered, his other hand coming up to join his other one. "Fuck Sami."

"Didn't think I'd see you again," Sami whispered, his smile starting to fade, exhaustion rushing over him. "Was nervous that you'd ignore me at training today." He jerked away from Dean, bringing hands up to his mouth as he started to violently cough, his machines beeping faster. Once he settled down, he turned his head to look over at Dean, his hand resting on his chest. "You look fuckin' amazing man."

Dean couldn't help but smirk, pushing out a humorless chuckle. "Seth makes me diet and work out all the time at these crossfit gyms," he explained, taking Sami's hand back in his, holding it like he was afraid to let go. "He even took bacon away."

At that Sami laughed out loud, ignoring the pain that wracked through his entire body. "He must be something to have that kind of power over you," he said, relaxing into the pillows. After a moment of silence, he looked down at his and Dean's joined hands. He felt heavy, his body growing weaker, sleep calling for him. "I'm sorry Mox, I'm getting tired. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to talk."

"It's fine Sami, I'll be right here when you wake up," Dean murmured, brining Sami's hand to his mouth and pressing a light kiss to the back. "I swear it."

Sami tried to smile, his eyes filling with tears. "Hey, you remember the Switchblade Conspiracy? We had a lotta good matches back then didn't we? Even that one where I shit my pants and you were about to bleed out."

Dean nodded, thinking back on all of their matches together, especially that one, their life, their friendship, everything they ever had together. He felt Sami's hand start to loosen around his. He felt panic surge through him, not ready to let Sami sleep yet, just a little longer. They hadn't spoken in so long. He just wanted a few more minutes. "Hey Sami, stay with me a just a little longer, okay?" he whispered, watching as Sami jerked back awake, his eyes rolling into focus before they landed on him. "Hey, don't go to sleep yet."

Sami smiled, giving Dean's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm here Mox. I'm here," he breathed, closing his eyes again. The light was so bright and it hurt so much to keep them open. "I haven't heard that name is so long. Sami." He slightly snorted. "Everyone calls me Solomon now."

"No one but you calls me Mox, so we're even," he breathed, lowering his head to the bed, his scruffy chin on the hospital blanket. He sighed, Sami's fingers pulling from his hand to run through his messy hair. He shivered under the feather light tough, leaning into it. It had been too long to feel that kind of touch. "Sami, stay with me, please."

Sami felt his heart start to ache in his chest, his eyes burning. He had to get this out, had to finally say it. "Mox?" he murmured, brown eyes cracking open to meet blue. "I want you to know somethin'."

Dean nodded slowly, scared at how solemn his voice was. It was rare to hear something so serious from Sami's mouth. He felt frozen, those eyes baring right into him, causing his heart to pound and his hands shake.

"I love you," Sami breathed, feeling a weight instantly lift fro his chest. He smiled, shock covering Dean's face. "I've always loved your crazy ass. Even when you left for WWE and you got so fucking busy with your new life. I never stopped. I've never stopped."

"Sami…." It was breathless, terrified.

"Shut up Mox, I gotta say this. I know we've been on the outs for a long time, and I'm sorry for that, for what I said. I was just jealous of you leaving me behind. You were going somewhere I couldn't and I hated it," he explained slowly, his breathing quickening, his heart rate rising, the beeps growing faster.

"Sami, calm down," Dean tried, turning to see that Sami's heart rate was still rising. He had to get Sami to relax, his body couldn't handle elevated stats like this right now.

Sami wasn't listening, instead his hand slid down Dean's face, grasping his chin and weakly pulling for Dean to meet his gaze. "I worked so hard to follow you here. I was so excited to see you today. I wanted us to be together again Mox."

Dean's heart dropped, his eyes wide. The machines around him started to beep faster, alarms starting to sound. "Sami!" he whimpered, tears in his eyes as Sami's entire body started to shake and convulse, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Sami!"

Everything from there was a blur, the doctors rushing in, a male nurse and a security guard forcing Dean to leave the room so that the doctors could help Sami. Dean could barely breathe, watching from the glass doorway, the curtains closing to keep him from seeing. "Sami!" he cried, the tears hot and thick on his cheeks. "Don't you fucking leave me Sami! Don't you fucking go anywhere!" His hands slapped against the thick glass, his legs weak as he fell to his knees. "Don't you fucking leave me again…."

* * *

Dean stood in front of the wall wide windows in the waiting room, his expression completely blank. He'd been forced back in there while the doctors tried everything to save Sami. He was silent, emotionless as he watched the outside grow darker and darker as the night went on, the lights of the city around him obscuring the stars. His arms were crossed over his chest, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, his breathing slow, but hard.

Roman had been sitting with Seth when he'd been escorted in. Dean had ignored them both as he kicked a chair, overturning it. He'd grabbed it and thrown it into the row of chairs that lined the wall perpendicular to the windows. Tears were still fresh on his face, his anger boiling over because he couldn't be there with Sami. His heart aching at the confession he'd heard, yet being unable to give his own.

It had led to him going silent and still, his eyes focused on the world outside as he tried to calm down. He was thankful that Roman and Seth both had kept away from him, giving him the space he needed to destroy what he needed. He knew just as well as they did that if they'd tried to stop him, he'd only say or do something he'd regret.

His body grew colder, his eyes closing as he heard the door open. He turned, seeing the exact same doctor as before, searching her tired face for the answers he wanted, the answers he _needed._ He had to confirm that Sami was once again stable that that he was just exhausted from everything. He took a step towards her, his hands dropping to his sides. He froze, their eyes meeting, a poignant look on her face. His heart broke, his jaw tightening when her eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, swallowing hard. She winced, Dean's cry tearing through her, ripping her heart apart. This part of her job was the hardest, something she'd never be able to get used to.

Dean felt hot tears on his cheeks again, dropping to his knees as he covered his face. He wanted to lash out, hit something, break something, feel anything but how broken his heart was. He reached out for a chair, but only found a pair of strong arms around him, his face pressing into the soft material of a t-shirt. Roman's cologne was thick in his nostrils. He felt a soothing hand start to move up and down his back. He knew that touch all too well, it was Seth's hand on him, trying to give him comfort. He clung to Roman, unable to do anything but sob harder. He couldn't believe her, not after what Sami had said. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't.

Sami had promised he'd hold on.

He'd promised.

He'd promised.

* * *

(A/N): You guys still interested? Yeah, the angst is getting thicker and thicker. Hope that's alright because it's not going to let up anytime soon. Thoughts are always welcome! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3.  
**

**Note: Hey everyone! I hope you're ready for some fantastic angst! I hope this chapter answers some questions and makes you asks some more. Next chapter there will be a VERY IMPORTANT note at the top, please be sure to read it next week. With that said, hope you enjoy! See you Saturday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Tucked away in the corner of a dingy bar, Dean sat in a booth with one leg curled up into his chest, a glass of whiskey clutched in his hand. His eyes were glazed over and set on the amber liquid in his glass. His sight as unfocused, unsure of how many glasses he'd already had. His eyes flickered to the table to count.

Three empty glasses.

He closed his eyes, taking a gulp of the burning liquid. How many times had they cleaned his table off since he'd been there?

Two? Maybe it was three. Each time there were at least two or three empty glasses.

Dean's eyes opened, his vision blurry with unshed tears. He swallowed hard, setting his half empty glass down on the table, sighing as he rested his scruffy cheek against his knee. How long had he been sitting there? A few hours? Suddenly a sad smirk touched his lips, bittersweet as he thought about the many times him and Sami had gone drinking.

They were pretty rowdy in their younger years. Two ruffians that had no problem with being loud, the alcohol only encouraging them to grow louder and crazier as the night went on. How many bars had they been kicked out of?

Sami….

Dean's heart twisted in his chest, thinking of the smaller male. When he'd first met Sami, Dean didn't really think much of him. He was just a kid, barely out of high school. It wasn't untile he'd seen the determination and willpower in the younger male that he'd grown interested.

He pushed out a low, bitter chuckle, thinking just how feisty Sami had been back then. He was short and a bit heavier, but that didn't stop him or his dream of making it big. He worked hard to lose the weight and for a short little shit, he dish out a pretty big ass whooping.

Dean shook his head, reaching for his drinking and finishing it off in one go, his leg sliding back under the table to the floor. Him and Sami had grown close fast, building the strongest friendship he'd ever had. After Sami finished his training and joined the same independent wrestling promotion as him, they'd joined forces with a few other wrestlers in a faction, making it so they were constantly together.

Their friendship only grew, the two becoming like brothers as they lived their dreams together. They worked shitty jobs, traveled together in junky cars, stayed in ratty motel rooms, sometimes stuck sharing the same bed because it was all they could afford, even if the pay was shit. But they'd done it together happily. When they'd formed the Switchblade Conspiracy, they created their own team, solidifying themselves together.

During their time together, Dean had told Sami everything about himself, his childhood or lack of, his mother, how he'd grown up practically on his own. And Sami hadn't coddled him, just listened and offered him the comfort of talking without being judged. He'd never realized up until that point how much he'd needed just that.

Dean looked up, a waitress offering him a free shot. He declined with a shake of his head, instead asking for another whiskey, a double on the rocks.

She smiled, nodded and gave him a flirty glance as she walked away.

Dean ignored it, looking down at the table. He'd drank enough already that memories were flooding into his mind, all of them filled with Sami and their past together. His jaw tightened, reliving each one.

_Sami was laughing hard as he pulled an equally plastered Dean into their shared hotel room, too drunk to bother searching for the light switch. It was close to three in the morning, both of them out drinking with a good chunk of the roster to celebrate their victory and the over all great show they'd put on._

_Dean was all smiles, his dimples on full display in the dark room. He stumbled of his feet, Sami still holding onto him. "Sami," he tried, the shorter male tripping over his own feet as he turned to face Dean. "You're gonna make us fuckin' fall man."_

"_Ah, don't be such a fuckin' baby," Sami retorted, swaying as he took a step backwards, stumbling when his foot caught on his other leg. "Fuck!"_

_Dean's arms shot out faster than any person should ever be able to in his state of inebriation, wrapping them around Sami's waist and shoulders. Even thought he'd stepped forward to grab Sami and keep him from falling, it didn't stop the momentum and together they landed on the bed. Dean over Sami. "Told you to stop fuckin' around," he growled, pulling his arms free. He planted them on either side of Sami's head, pushing himself up, hoping he could at least make it back to his unsteady feet so he could get comfortable._

_Sami's arms were hooked around Dean's shoulders, keeping him close. His dark eyes could barely make out Dean's facial features, but they refused to leave it. He tugged at Dean, easily pulling him back in. "Wait," he murmured, thankful for the darkness of the room. He caught a flicker of stray light in Dean's deep blue eyes._

_Dean stiffened, Sami's lips suddenly on his. He didn't move, shock trying to force its way through his drunken mind. Never had he thought about Sami, or any other dude, like that before. He considered himself completely straight, but feeling Sami's body under him, those petal soft lips on his, it made him rethink all of it. It almost felt right._

_He didn't know if it was the alcohol that allowed him to relax, or just the fact that it was Sami, but he let everything go. One hand slid into the messy black hair as his lips molded to Sami's. He gasped, a bolt of lightening shooting through him as his and Sami's lips parted at the same time, their tongues pushing against each other almost violently._

_Sami's body squirmed under Dean's, his hands grabbing at anything they could, his shirt, the long blond hair. He whimpered, breaking the kiss momentarily to look up into the half lidded, lust filled eyes. He smirked. "Damn," he breathed, licking his lower lip._

_Dean returned the cocky smirk, his eyes flickering down to Sami's lips before looking back up. "Yeah, damn," he answered, leaning back in for another series of needy, yet somehow innocent kisses._

The waitress returned, setting Dean's drink down. The bottom of her already low cut V neck was pulled down just a little more to show off more of her ample cleavage as she leaned down further than necessary. "Here ya go handsome," she chirped, giving Dean another smile and winking at him before she turned away.

Once again Dean ignored her, taking his drink and sipping at it, the bittersweet memories still flooding his mind, his and Sami's first kiss opening the floodgates.

_Dean's hands slid down Sami's sides, their bodies flush together as he ground deeper into him. His face was tucked into Sami's neck, his teeth sunk into the stiff junction of Sami's neck and shoulder. He could only taste Sami's sweat as he stiffened, and came hard into the tight head surrounding his cock, Sami's dull nails raking down his back in pleasurable pain._

_Sami whimpered as Dean pulled out of him. His eyes followed the other man as he sat back. "Fuck," he groaned, looking down at the mess on his belly from his own release. He smiled, completely satisfied for the first time. "Why haven't we done that before?"_

_Dean chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He removed the condom and disposed of it in a nearby trashcan. He laid back on Sami's double bed, reaching back towards the night stand for some tissues for Sami to use for his mess. "Dunno, never thought about it before," he answered honestly, yawning wide as he tucked one hand under his head. He watched as Sami cleaned himself up and laid back down next to him. "You sure you're okay?"_

"_Hurts a lil," Sami admitted, turning to his side to face Dean. "But I've felt worse." He moved in a little closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder, one leg sliding over Dean's. "This still cool?"_

_Dean felt his heart jump in his chest, his arm instinctively wrapping around Sami's shoulders, pulling him in. He wasn't used to this kind of affection. It felt even more awkward since Sami wasn't shaped like a woman. He was heavier and clunky against Dean's side, but never had it felt so good to hold someone. "Yeah," he breathed, closing his eyes, turning his head to bury his nose in Sami's hair. _

_They'd been taking this thing, whatever it was, slow. Both had been awkward after their shared kisses the month before, but after a long talk and a couple of shots, both openly admitted that there was something worth exploring between them. And both of them wanted it._

_Their first time wasn't romantic, nor was it just pure carnal lust. It was explorative, curious, but rushed and rough, true to their nature. It had started after a hard kiss that Sami had given Dean when he'd gotten home from his shitty night job._

Dean let out a chuckle, reaching out for his glass. He raised it to his lips, thinking how things had grown from there. Him and Sami had kept their relationship, if it could even be called that, a secret. They still saw girls and got laid, but they always ended up in bed together. That attraction, that need, was something neither of them could stop or ignore.

It had been perfect, up until he'd gotten a call from WWE, the business both him and Sami so desperately wanted to work for, telling him they wanted him to come up and do a try out. Sami had told him to go and once he'd gotten the call saying they wanted to sign him, they'd partied nearly all night long together. The drinks flowed like water and their bodies constantly hummed with pleasure.

Dean whimpered, taking a long drink from his glass and set it back down. His hands covered his face, remembering how he'd asked for his release from the company he'd been with. After his last match Sami brought him a beer and hugged him tight. It was the last night before he flew out to Tampa and after all the celebratory drinks with the roster, him and Sami went back to their apartment and enjoyed each other's bodies for the last time.

Dean could feel his heart pound a little harder, that night it had been sweet, gentle even, their mouths refusing to part, both terrified to let the other go. They knew once the sun rose, their lives were going to change forever.

And change it did. As soon as he made it to the little training camp, Dean lost all his free time to training, meeting his new roster, working out, and just overall learning about Tampa and his new life. He tried to call and text Sami when he could, but no matter how hard they tried, their schedules never allowed them much time to hold a decent conversation. It hurt and put a strain on their friendship.

Dean reached for his glass, his hand shaking as he threw the rest of it back and swallowed hard. It had led to Sami doing a surprise visit to Tampa. He groaned, not wanting to remember it. He'd barely gotten the chance to see Sami during his stay, how he hadn't even been able to kiss him.

_Dean evaded the other man as he came in for a kiss. "I can't," he murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I got roommates and I never know when they're gonna show up." He looked up, finding a hurt and put out look on Sami's face. "I'm sorry."_

_Sami shook his head, standing from the couch, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So that's how it's gonna be then?" he asked, turning to face Dean, sighing heavily. "You didn't have a problem doing it back home."_

_Dean groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He didn't have a problem with doing it now, he just didn't want one of his three roommates to walk in on it. And knowing them, it wouldn't stop at a little kiss, it would escalate to shedding clothes and their bodies being intertwined with each others. "It's not like that Sami. I don't want to hear it from them and I don't know what'll happen if it gets around the locker room. I don't want the guys being weird. I'm actually living my dream right now. I don't wanna mess that up with something like this."_

_Sami's eyes narrowed, obviously hurt at Dean's words. "Oh, really? So I'm just in the way. Ya know, just a dirty fucking secret that you don't want the others to know," he snapped, taking a step back when Dean stood and stepped towards him. "No, fuck you Mox. It's like they call you up here and you forget about everyone at home and where you came from. Suddenly you're a fucking big shot here in WWE and I'm just the scum from your past."_

_Dean's lips curled into a deep frown, his heart racing. "How the fuck can you even say that to me? You know I'm busy. I call you when I can. I text you, it's not my fault that I'm living my dreams and you're stuck down there in CZW! I'm trying to keep my head low on this contract to make it to the main roster!" he snapped, surprised at his own words._

_Sami's own eyes were wide, his jaw tight. "I'm _stuck _in CZW?" he questioned, clearly offended at Dean's insinuation that he'd never make past the little indie company. "You know what, fuck you Mox, I'll make it where ever I want and I don't need you to look down on me for it taking a little longer. Yeah, I'm no fucking Moxley, but I'll make it here too! Just watch!"_

"_You can't ride my coattails everywhere Sami and I don't need you acting like a fucking leech trying to hold me back because you're not where you want to be. Stop acting so fucking jealous!" he returned, suddenly nose to nose with Sami, their eyes locked. He could easily see the anger and pain flickering in those dark eyes, but he ignored it, too pissed off._

_Sami felt his body move before he ever thought. A moment later he saw Dean's face snap to the side, his fist hurting from the punch he'd delivered to the other man's cheek. "Fuck you Moxley," he ground out, tears filling his eyes and burning his throat. "This is over, whatever the fuck we had, it's been nothing but a fucking lie. I don't need you and you obviously don't need me." _

Those had been the last words they'd spoke to each other.

The waitress from before walked back over with another glass of whiskey in her hand. "This one's on me tiger," she explained, setting it down in front of Dean and standing at the edge of the table with a flirty smile. "You know, you're the best looking guy in this place. If you're looking for a good time, I think I might be able to offer you one."

Dean smirked, pushing his memories away, thinking that it would be nice to just bury his pain in someone's heat. He didn't care if it was this woman or someone else. He just wanted to stop feeling for a while, stop remembering. He looked up, flashing a charming grin. He could use her to ignore his pain.

"Dean!"

Dean looked away from the woman, his brows furrowed as they landed on Seth as he hurried over to his table. He was downright surprised to see him. "Seth?" he asked quietly, noticing that Seth's hair and shirt were soaked. Was it raining? When had it started?

"I've been looking all over for you," Seth said softly, taking the seat across from Dean. He looked up to see the flirty look on the waitress' face. "Uh, you think you could give us a minute?" He could see the less than enthused look as she nodded and walked away. Seth's eyes followed her, before they returned to Dean, watching as Dean's gaze continued to follow her swaying hips. "Oh God, please don't go after someone like that."

Dean couldn't help but give a small smile, pushing out a chuckle. "What are you doin' here?" he asked softly, turning his attention to Seth, those big chocolate eyes focused solely on him. He felt his heart give an uncomfortable thump, his stomach doing a back flip. What he wouldn't give to be wrapped up in Seth's arms, buried deep inside his heat. His eyes widened at the thought, shaking his head before he looked down at his drink.

He couldn't think like that.

Not with Seth.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Come back with me," Seth started, ignoring Dean's question. He thought it was pretty obvious why he was there. He cared about Dean and he wanted him to be safe. Why else would he be out at two in the morning looking for him? "I got a hotel room just around the corner. Roman's parents made a surprise visit, we can get some beer or something on the way back."

Dean shook his head. He'd rather stay in this dingy bar, keep as far away from Seth in this state as he could before he did or said something he regretted or couldn't take back. "I'm fine here," he said, taking a drink. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

Seth shook his head, refusing to hear it. He stood, walked over to the bar and got himself a drink before he sat back down. "I'm not busy, we can drink together," he stated, smiling as he lifted his beer to his lips and took a long drink. "We can stay till closing time if you really want to."

Dean groaned, looking down at his glass. How was he supposed to drown in his pain if Seth was going to sit there? He couldn't just leave him there while he went and banged that waitress in the back. He didn't want Seth to see him sink that low. He didn't want to show Seth that side of him.

Ten minutes went by in silence, Seth leaning back in the booth and relaxing. While he would rather be some place his shoes didn't stick to the floor, he could handle it since he knew Dean was okay. "I was worried about you," he breathed, looking over to see widened blue eyes on him. "You just left earlier from Roman's, didn't say a word or nothin'."

Heat filled Dean's chest, his jaw tightening. Damn Seth, damn him and his caring nature. He hated it, hated how this man had so much control over him. "I just wanted to be alone," he murmured, drinking down the last of his drink. He set the glass down, thinking that he was done for the night. He already knew he was going to have problems walking, he might as well sit and sober up enough to make it out of the bar.

Seth nodded, setting his beer bottle on the table. "If I'm bothering you, I can always go," he eased out, looking down at it. He hadn't meant to intrude on Dean's time alone, he'd just been worried.

Dean felt something twist in his stomach. He didn't want Seth to leave, he really didn't. "You can stay, I ain't gonna just kick you out of a public place or somethin'," he murmured, twirling his glass around a bit, listening to the ice clink against the sides.

Seth felt the tiniest of smiles touch his lips. At least Dean wasn't pushing him away. "Roman wanted to come out too, but with his parents," he started, watching as an amused grin touched Dean's lips. He felt breathless, thankful to see it. "Couldn't get away." He felt his heart start to pound, the pain still so fresh on Dean's face, painfully evident in his usually bright eyes. "You wanna get a burger or something when we get ready to leave?"

Dean's eyes shot up at that, question Seth. "Who are you and where is Mr. Crossfit?" he asked, shaking his head, looking around the bar. His eyes landed on the waitress standing at the bar, her eyes focused on him. She was pretty, probably a good lay. He shook his head again, willing those thoughts away. He wasn't surprised when he saw her walking back over to him.

She leaned up against the side of the booth, smiling down at him. "You think about what I said?"

"He's not interested," Seth stated firmly, locking eyes with the woman. His lips turned down into a frown. He hadn't given Dean the chance to answer. He'd be damned if he saw Dean walk away with someone else, especially a woman he didn't know.

"I really don't think I was asking you," she snipped, her eyes flashing at Seth before they returned to Dean.

"Well I'm telling you," Seth went on, taking another gulp of his beer before setting it on the table. "We're leaving anyway, C'mon Dean."

Dean shrugged, giving a half assed apology to the now offended woman before he followed Seth out of the bar and into a light rain. "No umbrella?" he asked, finding it hard to walk straight, his legs heavy and tired.

"Wasn't raining when I left," Seth answered, walking so enough that him and Dean could walk side by side. "Don't tell me you were considering doing her."

"If I was?"

Seth stopped, glaring at Dean. "Get someone that's not going to give you something back," he hissed, grabbing Dean's wrist and leading him down the street.

* * *

Dean swayed from side to side as Seth opened the hotel door, flipping the light on in the double room. He stepped in, letting the door shut behind him. Instantly he pulled at his shirt, wanting the wet material off. It fell to the floor, his eyes focusing on Seth's back as he walked around the room, searching for dry clothes to change into. He paused, heart racing. It had been raining that last night he'd been with Sami.

Seth turned, looking over to see Dean's eyes focused on the carpet, anguish written on his features. He dropped the shirt in his hands and walked over, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and just hugged him.

Dean was shocked, his heart pounding at the friendly, comforting embrace. He didn't speak, just took in the warmth that was radiating off of Seth. His hands shook as they rose, clinging to Seth's damp shirt, afraid to let go. His breathing grew rapid, suddenly letting the day sink in.

Seth closed his eyes, holding Dean a little closer, one hand coming up to run through the wet blond hair. "I'm here Dean," he murmured, feeling Dean start to tremble. "I'm always going to be here. I swear."

Dean whimpered, this heat so familiar. He'd felt this same kind of warmth when he held Sami, when they were together. He bit his lower lip, thinking that he'd never feel that kind of heat again, that he'd never feel Sami's warmth.

Sami was gone.

He was gone.

He wasn't coming back.

Dean felt the first painful choked sob wrack his insides as the tears filled his eyes and instantly ran free. He tucked his face into Seth's neck, the sobs coming harder, his tears faster. "H-he's r-really gone," he sobbed, hanging onto Seth tighter, sure that if he let go Seth would be gone too. He couldn't lose them both, not in one day. He couldn't lose Seth too.

Seth hushed Dean, holding him closer, cradling his head. "Let it out," he breathed, trying to soothe him as much as he could. "I'm here, it's okay, just let it all out."

Dean nodded, feeling himself break down in Seth's arms, his body numb as he cried hard. Cried for losing his best friend, cried for losing all their good memories, their past, the future that was ripped away from him.

Seth wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he didn't dare move until Dean had calmed down a bit. Once the sobs stopped and he didn't feel anymore tears, he pulled back, cupping Dean's face. "You're soaked," he started, pushing a stray lock of hair out of Dean's eyes. "You wanna shower?"

Dean shook his head, looking into the dark eyes, thinking that Seth could easily be ripped away from him like Sami had. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't let Seth go without knowing. He barely felt his arm move, his hand cradle the bearded cheek. He only saw the gentle smile on Seth's lips before he leaned in and pressed them together in a fragile, chaste kiss.

Seth was shocked, torn between giving in and enjoying the sweet kiss and pushing Dean away, knowing that he was just seeking some physical comfort. His heart pounded inside him, his hand in Dean's hair pulling him in a little closer. He didn't think, unable to stop himself from kissing Dean back. He wanted this, even if it wasn't anything special to Dean.

Dean's other hand cupped the other cheek, his lips parting and capturing Seth's lower one. Their kisses were soft, innocent, but he wanted more, wanted to taste Seth, wanted to be consumed in Seth's entire being.

Seth's lips parted just as Dean's did, their tongues meeting for the first time. A bolt of lightening shot through them, making them cling even harder to the other. He whimpered, never expecting Dean to taste so good even with the bitter alcohol. His tongue glided along Dean's, the large hands sliding down his face, over his chest down to his hips. He felt Dean pull him in by his belt loops, grinding their hips together.

Dean was in his own land, his lips moving down Seth's mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping at the sweet tasting skin. "Seth," he groaned, his hands sliding to the front of Seth's jeans fumbling with the belt. Instantly Seth's hands covered his. He looked up curiously.

"Not like this," Seth whimpered, pressing his and Dean's foreheads together. "I want you. Fuck, I want you. But not like this. I want you to remember our first time."

Dean looked over the serious face, hating just how let down he felt. He knew Seth wasn't turning him down completely, just until he was sober, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He finally nodded, pulling back, breaking all contact between them.

Seth sighed, taking Dean's hand and leading him over to his suitcase. "Get out of your wet clothes," he instructed, pulling out some clothes for both of them. "It's late, we'll get some sleep and figure it all out in the morning."

Dean only nodded, stripping down and redressing in the warm, dry lounge pants. He watched as Seth, dressed in a pair of gym shorts, turned the light out and climbed into one of the beds. He followed, curling up behind Seth. His arm snuck over the high flyer's middle, pulling him back into his arms. If this was all he could have at the moment, he'd take it. He felt his head start to pound, sure that it was the effect of all the alcohol. Sleep would help it. Yeah, he just needed to finally sleep.

Seth turned, moving so that Dean's head was on his chest, his fingers running through the drying hair. "Feel a little better?" he asked, earning a slight nod.

"Head fucking hurts," Dean murmured, tightening his grip on Seth. "Fuckin' bad."

Seth nodded, moving to press a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Sleep, it'll help," he instructed, listening as Dean's breathing started to even out.

"Stay with me." It was soft, half asleep and almost begging.

Seth nodded. "I will," he answered, exhaustion over taking him. He smiled, thankful that Dean was safe with him. He didn't have to worry anymore. It was a relaxing thought, and after a few minutes, he too was asleep.

* * *

(A/N): Painful and brutal! What do you guys think? It hurt so much to write this chapter! So all thoughts are always great for me. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS! I know I normally just ramble at the top of each chapter, but this is important. I want to start of saying this is a very emotional chapter with very possible trigger warnings. Including, abuse, sexual assault, rape, violence. Please read at your own caution. This is the ONLY warning I will be putting up, because it will be relevant through the rest of the fic. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read. With that said, I'll see everyone Saturday. -JJ**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Blue eyes opened slowly, a sneer crossing on pink lips. Looking around the room, he groaned, thinking that it was one of the nicer ones he'd been in. He eased up to sit, running a hand over his face, groaning at how baldy his head ached. "Great fucking job kid, drinking all that shit," he muttered, jumping in surprise when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, trying to pull him back into the blankets. He looked down, one brow raised in curiosity.

A smirk suddenly touched his lips. "So this is Seth," he murmured, letting his eyes ease over the handsome features of his face. "You always end up with these pretty little fuckers, look at Jacobs that one time." He snorted, stretching his arms upwards, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. He stayed there for a moment, just letting his mind wonder with thoughts.

His head was filled with Sami, the pain and hurt of losing him stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. A slow, shuddering sigh left his lips, his teary eyes opening and looking down at Seth.

He really didn't know what Dean saw in him and he didn't understand how Seth had grown to take up such a big place in his heart. "You'll never be like Sami," he hissed, quickly growing angry. He ripped the covers back and got up, starting to pace around the room. He tugged at his hair with one hand, the other scratching his upper arm, leaving red lines in their wake. "Never gonna be as good as him."

How had Seth grown to be so important? He didn't understand. Seth barely knew anything about Dean, about his past, about who he was, but Dean wanted to cherish him anyway, keep that part of his life from him. Why hadn't he done that with Sami? Why hadn't he put in the effort to fix things with him? Dean had used so much energy and exerted so much effort to keep Seth at a distance, why couldn't he have used just a fraction of that to call Sami and apologize? This was Seth's fault, he was the reason Dean hadn't tried to reconcile with Sami.

He looked over at Seth's sleeping form as he paced, thinking about just how much Dean cared about Seth, how much damage he could cause if he ever walked away like Sami had. He wouldn't let that happen again. He stopped at the foot of the bed eyes narrowing on Seth. He had to keep him away from Dean, had to keep them from each other in order to protect Dean and himself. He wouldn't let Seth destroy him like Sami almost had. Never again would they sink that low. Never.

His eyes narrowed. This was the guy that was slowly taking Sami's place in Dean's heart. He felt anger bubbling up inside him, fear and frustration coursing through his veins. His hand dropped to his sides, his lips curling up into a snarl as he crawled onto the bed. He knew what he had to do. Just once and it would be enough to scare Seth away for good.

His hands fisted in the hotel's blankets before ripping them away. Sleepy brown eyes snapped open and looked at him in a dazed confusion. He didn't move, his eyes focused on Seth's. Already he hated those beautiful eyes, that handsome, sweet face. He hated them for sucking Dean in.

"Dean?" Seth asked, groaning as he rubbed his face with one hand. "You okay? Is something wrong?" He went to sit up worried that everything was overwhelming Dean again. He felt hands wrap around his neck, pushing him back into the pillows. He froze, his eyes wide as they looked up into flashing blue. He could barely breathe from the light pressure, his heart racing as those hands started to squeeze, taking more of his air. His hands grabbed at Dean's wrists, trying to stop him. "Dean!" It was barely above a gasped squeak. He was begging, suddenly beyond terrified.

Stay away from us," he hissed, straddling Seth's body, his hands squeezing even harder, stealing more of Seth's breath. "You fucking understand? You stay the fuck away from Dean." It wasn't a warning. He winced, nails digging into his forearms as Seth clawed at him, the other man twisting and bucking under him, trying to get free, trying to breathe.

Seth felt the hands ease up just enough to allow him to gasp a little breath. Once those hands released him completely, he gulped down a breath of oxygen, choking on it as he turned to his side. He tried to breath deep, coughing hard and the burning in his lungs at the sudden influx of air. His entire body was shaking, his heart pounding even harder in his chest as his was pushed face first into the pillows. A hand grabbed the back of his neck, the other grabbed at his shorts, trying to yank them down. "No! Dean!" he cried, earning a knee in the middle of his back. Still he flailed, even with his limited space, trying to at least keep his shorts up. "Stop! What are you doing?!"

He leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of Seth's ear. "That's not my name little lover boy," he hissed, his hand leaving the waist band of the shorts and yanking at the blond patch of Seth's hair, moving it from his face as it turned from the pillow. "It's Moxley."

Seth's body shook uncontrollably, terrified. What was Dean going on about? What was he saying? Why was he acting like this? Why was he so disconnected from what he was doing? It all blurred together in rapid thoughts as he continued to try and struggle under the weight of the other man. He didn't want answers, just wanted him to stop. "Please," he whimpered again, crying out when he felt his arm being yanked backwards and turned to that his wrist was in the middle of his back. He froze.

Moxley moved his knee back to outside Seth's hip, pressing his hips down into Seth, Leaning in, he ran his tongue over Seth's ear, earning an involuntary gasp. "You like to fight huh? Well, I like that too, makes me even harder." To prove a point he pushed his half hard cock into Seth's ass, his mouth moving lower, nipping as Seth's sweet neck. "Always liked a little fight. Spices it up."

Seth felt tears start to burn his eyes, fear choking him as he continued to violently shake. He knew what was going to happen, he just didn't understand why it was like this. He'd willing give himself to Dean, all he had to do was ask. "D-Dean, please," he whimpered, his other hand stilling as it grabbed at the sheets under him. "Please, don't do this. I-I'll… I'll do whatever you want, just please, not like this."

Moxley paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he bit down on Seth's shoulder, hard. "Shut up," he muttered, not wanting to hear anything else out of Seth's mouth. He didn't want to hear him pleading in the sweet yet terrified voice. "Just fucking shut up." He forced Seth face first into the pillow. "You say another fucking word and I swear I'll crush your fucking wind pipe."

Seth went quiet, hot tears starting to spill from his eyes. He tried to struggle as his shorts were pulled down to his thighs, fear and hurt making his body numb and hard to move. He felt a hot hand on the flesh of his ass. He bit down into his pillow, his tears wetting the white pillowcase. What was happening? Why was this happening to him? What had happened to the Dean he knew, the same gentle, sweet Dean he'd fallen for?

Moxley groaned, feeling Seth's firm ass cheek, kneading it roughly. "We've always had this in common," he murmured, looking down at the pink cheek, his hand grabbing even harder at the sun kissed skin. "Too bad he'll never get to feel you."

Seth's eyes widened, a spit slicked finger forcing its way into him. He cried out into the pillow, feeling invaded in the worst way. This wasn't what he wanted, wasn't how he'd wanted to feel Dean. "Dean," he whimpered, his hair being yanked back, craning his neck back so that he could almost see the ceiling.

"Listen you little shit, that's not my name. So stop calling me that," he snapped, forcing his finger even deeper inside Seth. "Loosen up some, you're too pretty not to be used to this." He sneered, watching as tears fell harder, a weak groan escaping Seth's throat but his body still just as tight.

Seth felt Moxley's tongue slowly run over his tear stained cheek, lapping up the salty moisture. He hated it, disgust filling him, making him want to vomit. "N-no," he whimpered, his face being forced back into the pillow. He felt the heavy weight of the other man on his back shift, Moxley pulling free from him. He wanted to jump up and run, hide, get away, but his body refused to move. He felt hands on his hips, yanking them up just enough for Moxley to spit over his hole. Another wave of tears. "Please." A pathetic whimper.

Moxley ignored him, pushing his finger back in. He let out an appreciative noise. "That's a little better," he muttered, pushing another finger inside. "God, you're fucking tight. Surprised with how pretty you are. Pretty boys don't last long where we're from." He smirked, Seth's hands tight in the sheets, his face hidden. "He's always had a thing for pretty guys." It was nothing but a sickeningly silky murmur, Seth only tightening around his fingers. "Oh, trying to tease me with this pretty little ass of yours?"

Seth was silent, still as the tears fell even harder. He tried to picture that this wasn't Dean, that this wasn't the man he knew, the man he called his brother. He heard the rustling of sheets, the weight completely leaving him as Moxley moved back to push his own bottoms down to his thighs. He knew it was coming, and still he couldn't force his body to move, everything on his numb but the pain of his pounding heart. He bit into his pillow, willing himself to relax, to try and ease some of the pain he knew would come.

Moxley watched Seth's body shake as he spit into his hand and rubbed it all along his dixk, coating himself in a thin layer of saliva. It was better than nothing at all. He pulled Seth up to his hands a knees, watching as his face stayed firmly planted into the pillow. He'd allow that. He lined his cock up with Seth's barely stretched entrance, biting his quivering lower lip. He knew this wouldn't last long. He slapped the head against the tight pucker before slowly, to keep from hurting himself, pushed in. He could feel the resistance, the head barely making it past the tight ring of muscle before a muffled scream filled the room. "Hush!" he hissed, slowly easing the rest of the way in. His eyes fluttered shut at the delicious pressure around him.

Seth's tears fell faster, thicker, sobs wracking his frame. It hurt, hurt so fucking much. Bolts of pain shot through him, coursing through his blood and lighting every nerve on fire. He felt like he was being ripped wide open, Moxley's cock splitting him in half as his insides screamed. He felt something hot start to ooze down his thigh and he already knew that he'd torn. He silently prayed for it to suddenly end, for Dean to snap out of this trance, to black out.

He took a shaky breath, thinking that this was really just a nightmare, a terrible, painful nightmare. He felt Moxley bottom out, the hot skin of hips pressed against his. His fingers clutched the sheets so hard they hurt, his knuckles white. His jaw hurt from how hard he was biting the pillow, a scream still echoing in the fibers of pillow fluff.

"Fuck," Moxley whimpered, leaning over Seth's back, his hands on narrow hips as he pushed his face into Seth's neck. He could smell the tears and sweat on the other man, but also the same cologne he'd grown familiar with. Why did Seth smell so good, even after everything? "He's missing out on something so fucking good." He started to ease out, Seth clamping down on him, wanting him to stay still, to let him adjust to his size. He didn't listen to the silent pleas, instead he started to slowly, easily thrust into Seth's body. "You ruined everything, you know that, ruined it all being here."

Seth could barely hear the words through the pain, his chest aching as he gasped for breath, his eyes squeezed shut. All he felt was pain, all he heard was the hushed murmured of words. They all sounded like he was underwater. All he could taste was his tears and blood. "Dean," he whimpered, the thrusts slowly growing faster, harder, his blood slicking the way, making it easier for Moxley to move. He choked on a sob, his breathing uneven and frantic. He was starting to feel lightheaded. "Why?"

Moxley paused, one hand moving up to run gently through the dual colored hair, yanking it back so he could look into the half lidded, blood shot eyes. For a moment he felt a twinge of pain in his heart looking into the void eyes. He was guilty for killing something that had been so beautiful. He tried to bury that, his eyes narrowing. "Dean's not here," he growled, yanking back a little rougher. "And if you tell him about me, you're gonna regret it. You think he's messed up now? He'll only get worse if he knows about me and you lover boy." He shoved Seth's face back into the pillows, his thrusts picking back up, growing more violent.

He could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching. His hands grabbed Seth's hips tighter and tighter, leaving bruises in his wake. He could see a few other bruises from his treatment littering Seth's body, one on his neck, while his left wrist wore nothing but a bracelet of black and blue.

The sound of a loud slap filled the room, Seth letting out another pained cry. If his ass didn't already hurt enough, Moxley enjoyed watching him try and bite back the shouts of pain. He was tired, his body growing weaker, making it hard to cry out. He earned another hard strike to the other cheek of his ass.

Moxley's speed still increased, right on the verge of plunging right into orgasm. He repositioned himself, tilting his hips just right and slamming right into Seth's sweet spot, the other man letting out a weak, but surprised groan. "You're gonna cum too, you understand?" he asked, leaning over Seth's body and pressing them together. He kept assaulting Seth's prostate, one hand sliding under him and grabbing the half hard cock. He grunted out a huff of laughter as he brought him to his full length. "Look at that, already a slut for my dick. What would Dean think if he could see you like this? You think he'd still want you; someone so fucking slutty and nasty. You're just a fucking whore, just like his mother."

Seth felt a fresh set of hot tears start down his cheeks, he didn't know that they'd even stopped at one point. The words seeped into him, twisting up inside him, tearing him apart. He really was no better than a whore if he was hard. He felt a choked sob wrack through him as he forced his face back into his soaked pillow. With a few more thrusts into his prostate he was right on the edge, begging to fall over. He hated that his body was begging for release. He knew he wasn't in control, his body rocking, seeking the end. He didn't want this, didn't want it to feel good at all.

Once there on the cusp and one perfect stab into his prostate he was falling into the oblivion of orgasm. He cried out, hating the pain that mixed with pleasure. He hated that it dulled the pain inside him, causing his entire body to go numb. He felt a smile on his lips, his head going fuzzy, his thoughts leaving him, his strength leaving him. He felt sweet relief start to fill him until he couldn't see anything and everything around him was blissfully dark and quiet before he was swimming in an inky blackness.

Moxley felt Seth's walls tighten considerably on him. Unable to hold back any longer, he yanked himself free from Seth's body, letting Seth slump down onto the bed as came on the luscious ass cheeks. "Fuck," he muttered, shaking as he laid down beside Seth, his body weak and tired. He looked over, tears and pain still perfectly etched on the other man's face. His eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let someone like this get close to Dean, wouldn't let him push his way in and fuck with Dean's emotions before he walked out. He couldn't let someone else walk out and leave him and Dean alone again.

He forced his heavy body to move, standing and walking into the bathroom to clean the blood from his dick. He was quick, avoiding looking himself in the mirror before he walked about out and wiped the drying cum and blood from Seth's backside and thighs. He returned the cloth to the bathroom and laid back down. He pulled the sheets up over himself and Seth, his back to the other man.

Moxley wasn't proud of what he'd done, but he'd do this and more to keep himself and Dean safe. He wasn't going to live through what they'd done to themselves before. Not again, never again. He looked over his shoulder, his jaw tight at the pained expression on Seth's face. He hoped for all of their sake's Seth would leave them alone.

* * *

(A/N): This chapter has been the hardest thing for me to ever write. I've only written a handful of non-con scenes in my life, but this by far was the hardest. It made my physically ill and I had to take so many breaks, but I feel like it's necessary to the story to understand a few things. Also, if you don't understand what's going on, it will be explained in the next chapter or so. Hope you're still there, and can continue reading. Onwards and upwards.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5.**

**Note: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful feedback and words you gave me. Last chapter was really taxing on me, and this one is no different, although it's for another reason. But seriously, thank you for sticking around. I certainly hope you'll see it through to the end with me. See you Saturday! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Seth's eyes cracked open, his vision blurry as he took in his surroundings. His entire body was stiff and ached with dull pain. The skin on his face was tight from the tears that had dried there the night before. His entire body felt weak, his arms shaking as they moved to push him up from his belly. It hurt, all of it hurt so much.

In an instant, he froze, his eyes focusing enough to see the man sleeping next to him, curled up on his side. He felt his heart flip in his chest, thinking Dean looked almost angelic with his messy curls acting as his halo. Seth felt tears fill his eyes, his stomach turning, making him nauseous. The night before played over again in his mind, the pain inside him only intensifying with each remembered cry.

His hips and lower back screamed as he sat on the edge of the bed, his knees and legs weak. He couldn't think of anything except that he had to get out, get away. He couldn't stay there with Dean, not after it all. He tried to stand, his legs shaky, tears already starting down his cheeks as he walked over to his suitcase. He fumbled with the zipper, finally able to get a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a hoodie free.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he dressed, his body protesting every movement, sending bolt after bolt of pain shooting through him. He tried not to focus on the pain, instead thinking that he just wanted out. He'd bathe somewhere, anywhere else. He didn't want to take the chance of waking Dean. He didn't want to see him awake. He didn't want to see him at all.

He grabbed his key card, mindlessly thinking that he'd just pay for another night and come back for his things later, after Dean had left, if he even wanted them. He struggled to hurry to the door, barely remembering to grab his shoes before he was out into the brightly lit hallway. His lungs burned and his heart raced. He turned, following the long corridor to the stairs. He didn't want anyone to see him, and he didn't want to see anyone else.

Pulling his hood up, Seth looked around before he pushed open the stairway door and started down. Tears burned his eyes, each descending step causing him to whimper. He wished that it was only his body that hurt, that he couldn't feel the bitterness of everything in his heart. He'd trusted Dean. He would've given everything up to him willingly. He'd wanted to give it to him willingly.

Tears started down his cheeks again before he made it to the main floor. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but anywhere was better than where he was. He whipped at his face with one sleeve of his hoodie and started towards the doors. He could always find a gym, one nearby that had a set of showers. He knew he couldn't go back to Roman's, not with his family there. He really didn't want to wait until Dean left. His choices were beyond limited.

He slowly walked down the sidewalk, his eyes focused on the ground. He was thankful that it was early, probably just after the sun had risen, though he couldn't tell. The sky was a dark grey, threatening to open up and release a heavy rain on anyone that was unfortunate enough to be out.

His feet were numb, leading him around blindly. He tried not to think, not to let the night before take over his mind as he walked. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted to forget, forget it all.

His lungs began to burn, gasping for little puffs of breath, the tears thick on his cheeks. He felt the rain start, fat, heavy drops hitting him hard. He felt a sob rack through him as he ducked into an alleyway, resting back against the cold brick. He wanted to forget how much he cared about Dean, wanted to forget how he'd cried on him, asked him to stay. He wanted to forget the feeling of their lips touching, the way it had caused his heart to race with affection. He wanted to forget how good it had felt to hold Dean to him.

Another sob pushed through Seth, his body lowering to the concrete. His knees were pulled into his chest, everything around him easily becoming soaked, including himself right down to his skin. He wished the rain could wash it all away, wash him clean again.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the rain, nor did he know when the tears had stopped and he'd just sat there numb; emotionless; almost hollow feeling. He looked up, the rain thinning out until it finally stopped. It was getting warmer, the sun starting to peek out through the clouds.

He struggled to stand, his clothes heavy from the water. He could barely feel it as he started back towards the hotel. He hoped that Dean had woken and left. If he hadn't… he didn't want to think about that. His walk was again slow, his shoes letting out sloshing noises as his feet slid around in them.

His skin was cold as he walked, his hands tucked into the pouch of his hoodie. His head was bowed, his gaze focused on the ground once again. Letting out a breath, Seth's eyes rose once he made it back to the hotel. He walked in, thankful for the small miracle that the receptionist was too busy to notice him trailing water in after him.

He took the stairs up again, each step becoming more and more unbearable as he made his way to the fourth floor. He pushed the door open, stepping into the tastefully decorated corridor. His heart gave a lurch in his chest, fear filling him as he started back towards his room. His entire body started to shake, his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest. He could barely hold his keycard as he pulled it from his pocket. He could barely get it into the card slot his hands were shaking so badly.

After a few attempts it went in. He yanked it back, the little bulb turning green showing the door was unlocked. He took a breath, turning the handle and pushing it open. He could taste bile in the back of his throat as he looked around the room, finding it completely empty. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting the door shut as a weak smile touched his lips. He felt a chuckle bubble in him, one that easily turned to hiccups of anguish.

Even though he was alone, he felt anxious. He looked at the bed, his stomach turning. He could _see _it all happening in mind's eye. He hurried to the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet, letting himself vomit. It hurt, everything burning his throat as his body purged itself. He hadn't had much the day before, making the heaving even harder.

Once he felt the last bit leave him, he stood, shedding his clothes. He heard them fall wetly to the floor, loud plops echoing in the small room. He turned, catching the sight of himself in the large mirror. He stood there, looking over his body, the bruises dark on his skin. He saw the finger marks on his hips, the bruising along his neck. His eyes fell to his write, seeing nothing but a bracelet of black and blue.

He swallowed hard. He had no idea what he was going to tell Roman. He knew he would ask about them. He didn't want to tell him what had happened. He didn't want to speak of it. He didn't want him to know. He didn't want anyone to know. He just wanted to forget.

He felt teats once again fill his eyes as he reached for the knobs, turning the shower on and letting it heat up. He moved into the shower after it was warm enough for him. He whimpered as the water hit him, standing fully under the hot spray, letting it all slide down him, cleaning away the night before and the rain of that morning.

His arms wrapped around himself, his entire body starting to tremble. He could hear Dean's words suddenly in his ears, hissing at him over and over again, cursing him, telling him to shut up, that he was nothing but a whore. He felt something inside him snap, the last string that had been holding him together. He had to be fucked up if his body had reacted like it had. He should've never felt pleasure, never been able to reach his orgasm from Dean's abuse.

A whining cry tore through him, as he leaned back against the shower wall, his mind filled with pain and devastation. Dean had raped him and he still didn't understand why. Maybe if he'd just let it happen instead of denying him earlier in the night. Maybe he would've been wrapped up in those arms like he'd always wanted. He'd never wanted it to be so fast, so hard, so painful. He'd wanted it to be sweet, loving, caring. He'd wanted to be one with Dean, give and receive the exquisite pleasures they had to offer the other.

Where had the man he'd known gone? His Dean wasn't like that. He was a gentle, kind man. Someone who would never hurt someone else without real provocation. He _knew _that, but last night it had been Dean that had done this to him. It had been the man he trusted, the man he'd always wanted as his own.

Last night it wasn't his Dean. It wasn't the man he knew. It wasn't.

* * *

Roman tapped his foot, growing more and more impatient with Seth's ringing phone. He groaned, ending the call again and shoving his phone in his pocket. Where was he? Dean had come wondering back that morning, almost like a zombie, more hungover than anything, but he still hadn't heard a word from Seth. It was going on noon.

He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts. He reached for it, thankful that it was Seth finally calling him back. "Hey! I've been trying to call you all morning!" he started, his frustrations quickly absolving into a soft sigh. "I was getting a little worried about you."

I just hit the gym, came back to the room and got a shower, that's all," Seth explained, his voice soft, tired. The rustling of clothes filled the silent line. "You still home with your parents?"

"Naw, they left a little bit ago. They just wanted to stop in and say hi before they went back to Pensacola," he went on, his brows furrowing. Something felt off. He didn't know if it was the tone of Seth's voice, of just how out of it he sounded. "Hey, you okay? You don't sound all that great right now."

There was silence on the line.

"Seth?"

"I'm fine, really, just tired. That work out took a lot out of me," Seth finally said, his voice starting to shake.

Roman knew better, but he also knew not to push. "Okay, well, you wanna at least get lunch or something. I'm starving." He let himself laugh, feeling almost awkward when all he heard was pathetic chuckle from Seth. "Which hotel are you at, I'll come pick you up and we'll go. My treat and I'll even order something healthy without complaining.

At that Seth finally let himself smile, pushing out a slightly louder chuckle. "Okay," he said, giving Roman the address before they said goodbye and hung up. He let his phone slip from his hand onto the bed, his heart pounding. He wasn't sure how he was going to go out looking like he was. After his shower he'd barely been able to put shorts on, his eyes refusing to rest on the bed he'd woken in.

His entire body started to shake as he stood, walking over to his suitcase and slowly getting dressed. He was still sore, his body still screaming at him to take it easy, that he should probably forget about doing anything but relaxing, probably sleeping. But Seth didn't want to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it all over again. He didn't want that.

Carefully, he finished dressing, reaching for another hoodie of his and pulling it over himself. It hid the marks on his neck well, but he wasn't sure how long he could wear it in the Florida heat. If it had been winter or at least the end of fall or the beginning of spring, he could make it work, but now, in the middle of summer. He was sure it was going to raise questions, but he'd rather those questions that the ones about his bruises.

He didn't take much longer to pull on socks and his tennis shoes before he pocketed his keycard and left the room. One more day, that's all he had before he could go home and recover alone. He started down the hallway, finding it easier than he did that morning, thinking that it didn't matter if someone saw him now.

He was thankful that the elevator was empty, and no one even batted an eyelash at him in the lobby as he walked out the doors to wait for Roman. He stood there, leaning against the tall ornate pillar of the pick up, and drop off. He was trying to relax, put on a smile and pretend that everything was okay. He didn't want Roman to know, didn't want to talk about it, or make the Samoan man look at him differently.

His heart thumped hard in his chest as he swallowed hard. Even if he did tell Roman, he'd hear the same thing from him, it was his fault. He'd brought Dean back from the bar, he'd shown he was plenty interested, only to push him away at the last moment. A shaky hand rose to his face, rubbing his eyes to keep them from tearing up. "Stop," he murmured hatefully, wishing everything to stop hurting. Normal. He wanted to act normal.

"Hey, you gotta headache or somethin'?"

Seth looked up, smiling when he heard Roman's voice. "Naw, it's just bright," he responded, letting his hand drop to his side as he stood up straight and started towards Roman's car. "You look tired."

"Man, Mom and Dad kept me up half the night just talking about wrestling and Matt and my nieces. I thought they'd never pass out," Roman laughed, watching as Seth slipped into the passenger seat and pulled his seatbelt on. His brows furrowed, looking at the baggy hoodie. "Hey, uh, don't you think it's a little too hot for something like that?" He reached over, tugging at a fold in the sleeve.

Seth yanked his arm away, his eyes wide as they met Roman's equally surprised ones. "I... I was cold in the room," he explained, resting his hands in his lap. "That's all." He turned his gaze to the window, his hands starting to shake. He couldn't believe he'd just pulled away from Roman. He'd never hurt anyone, especially not someone he looked at like a brother. He was silent, swallowing hard as Roman moved off the brake and onto the accelerator.

"It's gonna be hot today, so you might get hot pretty fast," Roman said, brushing off the small move. He knew there was something wrong. He knew it and he would find out what it was. "So, did you find Dean last night?"

Seth's body froze, his heart pounding. He forced himself to nod, his body suddenly shaking again. "Y-yeah, he was in a bar," he said, knowing his voice was trembling. He didn't dare look over, knowing there had to be a look of terror on his face. He could see it in the reflection on the window staring back at him.

Roman nodded, wondering if he wanted to ask about what had happened. He knew something had to, between the zombie like way Dean had come in, his eyes almost dead looking, and now with the way Seth was acting. Something had happened. "Did you stay with you at the hotel?"

Seth only nodded.

Roman breathed a sigh, pulling into the parking lot of one of his favorite diners. "He came wondering in early this morning. He looked really hungover, that's why I asked. He didn't seem like he slept at all," he explained, looking over at Seth as he parked. "Did something happen?"

"No. He was drunk and passed out on one bed. I slept on the other, I went out for a work out and he was gone when I got back," Seth said, opening the door and stepping out. Instantly he regretted wearing the hoodie, the sun already smoldering. He panted, already starting to sweat. "Let's eat."

Roman followed, thinking it might be better to drop the subject for now. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get any answers at the moment. He'd let Seth come to him, he always did. He followed Seth inside, making sure to keep a little space between them, watching the sweat start to roll down Seth's temple. "Seth, I know you're hot," he started, the waitress showing them to their table. "What's goin' on man.?"

Seth sighed, looking down at the table. "It's nothing," he said gently, looking over his menu. "I don't want to take it off." He started to pull up the sleeves, hoping for at least a little reprieve. That was until he felt Roman's hand on his forearm.

"Seth, what the fuck is this?" Roman asked, clearly concerned. "What happened to you?"

Seth felt his body shake, hating how Roman's hand held him so tightly. He knew Roman was only worried about him, but that did nothing to ease his anxiousness. "Nothing, just got it stuck on some gymnastic rings," he lied, yanking his hand back, covering the large bruise with his hand. "C'mon, don't treat me like a baby. I just messed up at the gym a little bit, so I'm a bit bruised up."

Roman nodded, but he didn't believe it at all. He was quiet, thinking of what he wanted to say. He decided on a relatively safe subject. "So, I'm gonna get some egg whites and some bacon," he goaded, giving a broad smile. He didn't have to fake it this time, Seth giving him a very stern side eye. "No bacon?"

"No bacon," Seth said, shaking his head as he felt himself start to feel a little more comfortable. He felt himself start to relax, enjoying Roman's presence, knowing he would never hurt him.

All too soon it was ripped away.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bein' so late."

Seth's fork fell from his hand, clattering against the ceramic plate. His heart was pounding, his body already shaking. He looked up, watching as Dean walked over to them and took a seat next to Roman. He looked away, unable to meet the other man's gaze. He stood, apologizing to Roman before he hurried off to the bathroom, suddenly too nauseous to eat.

Roman sat there, speechless. He watched as Seth hurried away, wanting nothing more than to chase after him. He sighed, looking over at Dean, finding a look of confusion and hurt on the other man's face. Now, he was certain that something had happened. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked, turning to Dean, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his best friend. He felt his chest tighten at the distraught look on Dean's face.

"I fucked up. I mean, I really fucked up," Dean muttered, sinking down in his chair, running his hands over his face.

"What the fuck did you do?" Roman snarled, looking around the nearly empty diner, hoping no one was listening in on their conversation. He paused, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He let out a low hiss, reaching for his phone to see that it was a text from Seth, saying he was going to go back to the hotel, he wasn't feeling well. "He's going back to the hotel."

Dean let out another frustrated groan, tugging at his hair. "I was fucked up at some little busted down bar and he took me back to his room. And I was just standing there when it all hit me Rome." He let out a ragged breath, looking down at the table. "All he did was hug me and I was a fuckin' mess."

Roman was silent, listening to Dean as he spoke, his own voice shaking like he was terrified of what he'd done. "What did you do?" he asked softly, catching a glimpse of Seth as he hurried out the doors.

"I just kissed him. And he kissed me back. And I got so wrapped up in how good it felt. I was tryin' to get his jeans undone when he pushed me away," Dean went on, looking up, his eyes wide with confusion and hurt. "He told me not when I was that fucked up. I was okay with that, we got in some dry clothes and laid down. He held me so tight Rome and then this morning he was gone before I even woke up." He let out a breath, shaking. "I over stepped, I ruined things."

Roman sighed, reaching over and ruffling Dean's hair, trying to give him a little comfort. "You think maybe he's actin' weird because he thinks it was all because you were drunk?" he asked, Dean shrugging.

"I thought it was pretty fuckin' obvious that I had a thing for him. I wasn't just using him to make myself feel better," Dean protested, rubbing his face with his hands. "I slept so hard last night, I barely remember anything."

Roman nodded, looking down at his plate of half finished food. "Well, eat up, we'll figure things out." He was quiet, a thought striking him a few moments later. "Hey, did Seth have any bruises last night?" he asked, thinking about the mark on Seth's wrist and how it was eerily shaped like a hand.

Dean shook his head. "No, he was fine. What happened?"

Roman shook his head, something causing him to still feel uneasy. "Nothing. He just bruised himself up at the gym today," he answered, reaching for his coffee and taking a drink. He didn't know what was going on, or why Seth was acting so out of it when he knew for a fact that Seth wanted Dean, but he was going to figure it out.

* * *

(A/N): Well, what do you think? These chapters are seriously hard to write. Really, they're very emotional and it takes a lot out of me. I certainly hope it all makes sense though. Thoughts are wonderful! Onwards and upwards.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 6.  
**

**Note: Well, this chapter should be a little easier on your emotions. Thank you everyone for the support and for sticking around. I've been thinking about changing the update day because I can't seem to stay on schedule. So, I'm going to be updating this fic on Tuesday from now on. I'm sorry for the sudden change, but maybe I'll actually be on time from now on. Haha. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Dean barely heard Roman shut the door behind him as they walked back inside Roman's house after breakfast. He was a mess inside, barely able to eat anything after Seth had left. He ran a hand over his face, pacing around the foyer. He didn't understand what had happened. He'd thought everything had been okay once they'd gone to bed. Seth had turned him down and he'd accepted it. Why was he avoiding him?

Was it because he hadn't apologized for kissing him suddenly? Was it because he'd been subconsciously wanting more? Was it because he was drunk?

His hand slid up into his hair, fisting and pulling as he thought about the look of complete terror on Seth's face when he'd walked up. He'd never seen someone look so scared. He let out a frustrated growl, his pacing growing faster, his thoughts only moving faster and faster. What had he done?

He'd wanted to talk to Seth about it when he woke up. He'd wanted to apologize at least for the kiss and tell him how he truly felt. He wanted Seth to know that he wanted him, not just because of how he was feeling at the time, but truly and completely. He wanted to open up and make Seth his. He didn't want to lose him too without trying.

"Dammit!" he yelled, kicking the wall.

"Hey! I don't know what the fucks going on with you and Seth, but don't go kickin' my shit because you can't figure it out!" Roman snapped, grabbing Dean's shoulder and turning him so that they were facing one another. "Calm the fuck down."

"Calm down? How the _fuck _am I supposed to be calm right now?" Dean screamed, yanking free from Roman's strong hand. "I don't know what the fuck I did last night to make Seth look at me like I was going fuckin' kill him. Okay? I woke up this morning and I was going to tell him how I felt and apologize for pushing him last night and he fucking wasn't there. No note, nothing. And then at breakfast, he just bolts after I walk in?" He was screaming, his head starting to pound with a headache. He was still hungover, and this was not helping.

"Dean, just chill out. It's Seth, he's probably tryin' to figure himself out," Roman explained, his voice softer, but still leaving little room for Dean to try and over take the conversation. "Kicking my walls and screaming at me isn't going to fix any of this." He paused, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked it over, his grey eyes widening.

Dean could see the evident surprise and concern in Roman's eyes. His anger was forgotten in that moment. "What's goin' on?" he asked, watching as Roman's thumbs tapped out another message. "Hey, man, what's wrong." He was growing anxious. Something felt off, it felt wrong. "Rome?"

"That was Seth," Roman started, tucking his phone back in his hip pocket. "He's on his way home." He watched the shock settle in Dean's body. "Said there was a few things he had to take care that were really important and he'd see us at the airport for next weeks shows."

Dean cursed, stomping his foot as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, noticing that there wasn't a message for him. "Fuck!" He threw the device across the foyer into the living room, the sound of picture frames crashing to the floor and glass shattering filling the room.

Roman grabbed Dean by his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall, their noses barely an inch apart. "I said stop fucking around in my house. You wanna have a fuckin' temper tantrum take that shit outside."

Dean's eyes narrowed. They flashed, giving Roman one of the most intense looks he'd ever received from the other man. "Fuck off," he growled, pushing Roman back, his lips curling into a smile.

Roman was surprised at the sudden aggression in Dean. And the look in those blue eyes wouldn't leave him. He stood there, watching as Dean's aggressive position softened and blue eyes lowered. His brow knitted together as he reached out and almost reluctantly touched Dean's shoulder, bending to look into the other man's eyes. "Hey."

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, looking up, his hand once again in his hair. "I'll buy you new frames man, I just…." He trailed off, looking back down at the hardwood floor. "I don't want to lose him too Rome. I can't lose him."

Roman sighed, his hand moving from Dean's shoulder to the back of his neck, bringing him in until their forehead's touched. "Give him a little space, okay? Let him figure out what he needs and then you can say your piece when we all meet up."

Dean only nodded, closing his eyes. He listened to Roman's breathing, trying to mimic his own to it. Roman's breaths were deep, even if they were quickened. After a few slower, deeper breaths, he pulled away from Roman. His mind was calming, and his anger and frustrations were slowly leaving him. "I'll clean up the glass," he offered, walking into the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan.

He picked up his cracked phone from the floor, stuffing it back into his pocket before he picked up a couple broken frames. He looked over the pictures, thankful that the glass hadn't scratched them. One was of Roman's parents, another was of Roman with Jimmy and Jey, and the last one was a photograph of him and Roman and Seth, right when they'd come up from FCW. He smirked, Seth's hair was still bright blond and healthy, and his hair was slicked back. "God I look like I'm forty," he grumbled, shaking his head as he set them back on top of the mantle.

He started on the task of sweeping up the shards of glass, stopping every so often to look at the photo of the three of them again. His eyes narrowed on the glass, thinking that he'd probably ruined everything they'd built up by his stupid move. Mentally, he cursed himself. He knew he should've kept his distance and never made a move. Now he'd scared Seth away, probably without any chance of fixing it.

He sighed, his hands shaking as he bent down to sweep the glass into the dustpan in his other hand. He'd already lost Sami. He couldn't lose Seth too. He didn't know how, but he'd figure something out. He'd find some way to mend the tear that he'd caused between them. He had to.

His hands shook, the glass clinking together in the dustpan. He couldn't stand to lose another part of his heart. He couldn't.

* * *

Seth was growing slightly anxious as his plane grew closer to his destination. His heart was beating a little too fast. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help the overwhelming anxiety that he was starting to feel. He wasn't ready for this round of shows. He wasn't ready to put his face back on and pretend that nothing had happened. It didn't help that it felt like people could see right through him, judging him.

He took a deep breath, thinking that he would've rather driven, but that would've cut his time home into almost nothing, and he'd really needed that time at home to recover and to think things over. He'd needed the alone time. His eyes scanned the sparsely filled plane. He was thankful, although he had hoped for the plane to be near empty since he'd taken one so early in the morning.

He let out a sigh, thinking back on the last few days. How he'd left the café and took a cab back to the hotel. He'd barely been able to breathe when he'd made it back to his room door. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt and his lungs burned like he'd inhaled fire. He couldn't remember how long he'd stood outside that door, just staring at the numbers. Fear had paralyzed him, reminding him where it had all started. His body had been shaking so violently that he'd barely gotten the key into the slot once he'd found just enough courage to try.

Once inside the room he avoided looking at the bed, breathing short, choppy breaths so he couldn't smell the air. He was sure he could still smell Dean's cologne, taste the scent of them.

He shoved his things back into his suitcase, uncaring of how they fit. He'd worked as fast as he could, stopping only when he had to. Several times he'd run into the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet since he hadn't eaten anything. By the time he was done, his throat was burning and his shaking had grown so violent that he could barely hold onto the handle.

He hadn't expected to see Dean again so soon, and he certainly hadn't anticipated for him to act like nothing had happened between them. He hadn't been able to handle it. He couldn't look the other man in the face. He didn't want to see his face. He couldn't stand the sound of Dean's voice. He couldn't hear it without feeling like he was going to vomit.

He checked out as soon as he was finished, taking a cab to the airport and booking the very first flight he could back to Iowa. He'd sent a text to Roman just before he boarded, lying that there was a few things at home he had to take care of and he'd see him at their next show. He made no mention of Dean.

The flight home had been terrible. He'd been a wreck emotionally and with the plane crowded because of his late ticket purchase, he could only force himself to grin and bare it. He didn't have much choice. He'd told himself several times not to count the minutes as they trudged by. He tried hard to ignore the physical pain he was in, and the constant screaming of his thoughts. He didn't know what he was going to do, but with each passing mile, the pressure around his heart started to slowly release. Once he'd landed back in Iowa he'd even been able to let a very faint smile touch his lips.

Once home, he felt safe. Finally, he felt himself start to relax, his breathing finally starting to even out. It was late afternoon and the first thing he'd done was made sure all his doors and windows were locked before he showered again, this time scrubbing every inch of himself. He was trying to rid himself of the memories of Dean's hands on him, wash away the feel of their skin touching, the hot breath on him. He hadn't been thinking, just scrubbing, leaving parts of him almost raw and the water ice cold before he felt even remotely close to clean enough to stop.

After drying off, Seth dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt, once again checking all his doors and windows before he decided that he could finally get some sleep. He was beyond exhausted, fatigued to the point that he could barely stand up. He only hoped his sleep was peaceful. After everything, he was just so tired, his body lethargic and filled with a throbbing ache. Even with the short lived sensation of being at ease in his own bed, he'd only been able to reach the goal of sleep with both lamps on either side of the bed turned on, and making sure his bedroom door was locked.

He was thankful he'd slept in nothing but inky blackness, void of dreams.

Seth slept the entire evening into the next morning, waking early and feeling slightly better. He wasn't as anxious, and his body didn't hurt nearly as much. He showered again, this time taking it easy on his skin and avoiding the sore areas from the day before. Once finished, he looked his naked body over in the long vanity mirror above his sink. He was thankful that the bruises were fading, that now they were becoming too obscure to know what had made them. He could easily lie that they'd come from training or botched bumps and no one would be the wiser.

He spent the day with his mother, enjoying her company and explaining that he was alright after he worried questioning about his neck. They'd gone out to their favorite restaurant, Seth only picking at his food. He'd brought it home, reassuring her that he just had an upset stomach from the plane's food.

That night he spent the evening home, ignoring the way his stomach growled at him. He just wasn't hungry and he didn't want to force anything down, sure that he'd just see it again. He'd been sitting on his couch for half an hour watching TV, fiddling with his phone in his lap. He'd turned it off after he'd left Tampa and hadn't thought about turning it back on. He held down the power button, watching his screen light up and his phone come to life. He wasn't surprised to see that he had a dozen or so missed calls from Roman and nearly twenty texts, most of them asking if he was okay and to answer. Once he'd seen Dean on his list of missed calls and texts, he turned his phone back off. His stomach was once again turbulent, threatening to send him back to the toilet to vomit, if he could and his hands shaking.

It all led up to him sitting there on this plane. He'd turned his phone on long enough to text Roman that everything was alright and not to worry. He'd given his flight number and arrival time so they could meet up and drive together. After, he turned his phone back off.

Seth's eyes closed, his focus going to his heartbeat. He willed it to down. The flight was almost over, no need to be anxious when he was just going to meet up with Roman. He tried to slow his breath, taking deep breaths in through his nose and letting them out his mouth just as slowly.

He was still a little sore, and he had to take some over the counter sleeping tablets to help him get to sleep, but so far he remained dreamless: a small miracle. He knew he'd have to face Dean since they worked together, but he told himself he could handle it. He had to get back to work, do the shows and forget about everything. He had to. He didn't want this crippling him or his career. He wasn't going to give up his dreams for this.

* * *

Roman waited at the gate for Seth. It was just after four in the morning, his flight landing half an hour before. He was tired and more than a little cranky, but he'd wanted to meet up with Seth. Never had the other man not text him over their breaks. He was beyond worried, knowing something just wasn't right. Between Seth and Dean's behavior before and during the break had been more than enough proof. He couldn't get over how Seth had completely ignored him, and that weird flash of hate in Dean's eyes. It had felt like he was looking at someone completely different for that split second and those heated words. It was a voice he'd never heard Dean use.

He was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. His fingers were drumming against his bicep, his head bowed as he thought. He knew he could get what he wanted to know out of Seth if he tried hard enough, if he asked the right questions. He could read Seth easily, and he knew Seth had no problem confiding in him. He groaned, listening to the announcement of Seth's plane landing. He let out a big yawn, rubbing his eye with a large fist. He was going kill that little ninja for making him trade his cushy midmorning flight for this shit.

Roman didn't have to wait long before he saw Seth walking out of the gate and towards him. He smiled, looking over Seth's almost meek posture. His brow rose, his eyes landing right on the bruises on his neck. "What the…" he murmured, his eyes narrowing as he walked towards Seth, meeting him. "What happened?"

Seth's hand instantly rose to his throat, covering the fading bruises. "Ya know, little cousins and stuff," he lied, forcing himself to chuckle. "My brother and I had an impromptu match and he really locked in a head lock." He swallowed hard, hating that he was lying to Roman, and he was damn sure that Roman knew he was lying too. "C'mon, it's late, lets get a car and our bags and hit the road."

Roman nodded. He'd let it slide, just for now, because he was so tired. He chewed on his lower lip as he followed Seth, wondering if those bruises had been the reason Seth had been wearing the hoodie back in Florida. It would make sense. What didn't make sense would be why Dean had made them, if he had. Roman knew for a fact that Dean nearly worshiped the ground Seth walked on, he'd never do anything to physically hurt him.

Seth quickly grabbed his suitcase from the conveyer belt and started towards the car rental booths. He quickly picked up the keys for that week's rental car and led Roman out to the lot. "So, you think you can stay awake and keep me company?" he asked with a chuckle, looking over his shoulder to see Roman's wide yawn. "Aw, you look tired."

Roman shot Seth a dark look. "I originally had a nice flight at noon," he grumbled, smirking at Seth's little grumble of laughter. "But I guess I like you enough that I can deal with the drive this early." He stopped at the white SUV, watching as Seth popped the hatch. "I'll load the trunk, get the air goin'. It's hot as hell out here."

Seth was about to tell Roman it was more than okay, until Roman's hand brushed against his on the handle of his suitcase. He yanked his hand back, his heart giving a painful thump in his chest. He saw Roman's eyes widen, questioning his sudden movement. He looked away, swallowing hard. "I'll start the truck," he murmured, walking towards the driver's side and getting in.

He sat there after he started the truck and turned the AC on full blast, letting the hot air blast him in the face. He thought about the simple touch. He couldn't be jumpy like this around Roman. He trusted Roman. He'd _never _do anything to hurt him. They were best friends, brothers. He repeated that to himself over and over in his mind, ignoring the small thought inside him that he'd thought the same about Dean.

Roman slammed the hatch shut, slowly making his way back up to the passenger side. He didn't know what that was, why Seth had pulled away from him like he had. He couldn't let it slide. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on. He opened the door and slid in, shutting his door and pulling his seatbelt on. "Ready when you are," he said, looking over to see Seth pull his own belt on before he backed them out of their space and started them away from the airport. "I'm not gonna dance around this Seth, what's goin' on? You left us back in Florida and all I got was a text man. And you always text me. I felt like your stalker ex-boyfriend I called you so damn much. And that ain't a good look on me."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at that. He felt the anxiousness from the earlier contact start to ease away, leaving a different kind of tightness around his heart. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened with Dean to Roman. He didn't want to even think about it. "I'm fine. I just had a lot goin' on at home," he started, taking a breath. "It wasn't nearly as serious as it sounded on the phone. Just a little fender bender."

Roman felt his jaw tighten, trying to find the right words. He knew Seth was lying. He could just feel it. "Seth," he started, letting out a held breath. "I'm worried about you okay? Things just haven't felt right since that night." He paused, letting out a slow breath, turning so his entire focus was on Seth. "And Dean." He shook his head, thinking of the fit Dean had had in his foyer. "He's so flustered with that night. He's been wanting to talk to you about it and apologize—"

"I don't want to talk to him about it!" Seth snapped, his hands tightening on the wheel until his knuckles turned white and his hands ached. His breathing increased, his heart racing. His eyes narrowed on the road, trying to focus solely on driving as the sun started to peek over the horizon. "Nothing's wrong, just leave it alone." This time it was softer, almost begging for Roman to drop the conversation.

Roman's grey eyes were wide, but he kept his mouth shut. He swallowed hard, licking his lower lip before he turned his attention towards the rising sun. Whatever had happened, he'd leave it alone for now. He'd already upset Seth. "The sunrise is always beautiful," he murmured, casting a sideways glance over at Seth's tensed body. "We don't get to see it much."

Seth took a deep breath and tried to relax. His eyes flickered over to the flat horizon, the sun making it's way upwards. A faint smile touched his lips. "Yeah, it is nice," he answered, turning his focus back on the road.

* * *

Seth tried to get himself to calm down as he prepared for his match. After his and Roman's botched conversation in the car, he'd spoke very little to the Samoan man. They'd checked into their hotel, took a quick nap before Seth went for a light work out and Roman picked Dean up from the closest airport. He'd taken a cab to the arena, taking every chance he had to avoid seeing Dean. Even if he wanted to go on like nothing had happened, he knew if he even caught a glimpse of Dean he'd probably end up having a breakdown. He couldn't do that at a show.

He looked around the nearly empty locker room, finding Cody standing at the mirrors in nothing but a pair of gym shorts, working on his face paint. He felt comfortable enough to change out of his street clothes and into his ring gear. Once he had his faux leather pants and boots on, he flung his shirt over his shoulder, looking down to make sure the bruises on his hips were covered. He was thankful they were.

He looked over at Cody, the other man filling in one side of the star on his face with black paint. He walked over, looking into the mirror at the bruises on his neck. While they were faded, they were still very visible. He couldn't go out there and perform with them, and he didn't want to ask one of the make up artists to try and cover them up. "You need some help?" he asked, a hand coming up to rub against the discolored skin. "You're gettin' real good at puttin' that stuff on."

Cody smirked, shrugging as he lined the left half of his lips in red, the right in black. "I'm getting better," he said, setting pencils down to grab his lip brush. He looked over at Seth, smiling. "It's just dressing up. Not like my sisters didn't make me do this kind of thing when I was a kid." He turned back to the mirror, dipping his lip brush in the red face paint and filled in his left side.

"How good are you with that stuff?" Seth asked quietly, his eyes lowering to the sink in front of him. He didn't want anymore people to see his neck than necessary, and he didn't want crazy rumors flying around because people liked to talk.

"I'm not terrible," Cody said, rinsing his brush and looking over at Seth, noticing that his hand hadn't left his neck. "Why? What's up?"

Seth dropped his hand, Cody's gasp and the clatter of the plastic of the brush against the sink filling the air between them. "Do you think you could cover this up?" he asked, looking over to see how large the blue eyes had grown. "I don't want to go down to the girls to get it done."

Cody swallowed, looking down at his limited supplies. "I probably could but I don't have everything it would take," he said softly, picking his brush up from the sink. "But I know I can get them from the girls down there. Let me fill in the other half of my lips and I'll get what I need, okay?" He nodded, Seth returning it with a small smile.

Seth watched as Cody quickly filled in his lips before he tossed the brush back into the sink and started out of the locker room. He owed Cody big time for this. He sat on one of the benches, taking a deep breath. He didn't wait long before Cody was once again back in the locker room, setting his haul down on the floor in front of him.

Cody picked up a few bottles, holding them up to Seth's neck, looking for the correct shade. His brows furrowed, finding the closest one and pushing it into Seth's hands. He worked to find everything else he needed. "I need you to trim your neck beard, or else this isn't going to work. Do it real quick," he instructed, never looking up from his task at hand.

Seth did as he was told, pulling a travel sized electric razor from his bag and trimmed up his neck and beard. He couldn't help but think that he did look a little better, his beard had been getting a little out of control lately since he'd done nothing to keep it tamed.

"I'm ready when you are," Cody said, looking up from his stash. "I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but I did take these without asking." He smirked at Seth's shocked expression. "Don't worry, no one saw me."

Seth walked back over, making sure that he'd brushed all the loose hair off of him. He sat down, finding it almost funny to have Cody in full Stardust face to be gently applying a tube of what looked like nude lipstick to his neck. "I own you huge for this man," he murmured, tipping his head back, giving Cody full control.

Cody looked up, blue meeting brown. He let out a small sigh, his eyes flicking back down to his work. "You wanna talk about what happened?" he asked gently, reaching down for the foundation. He moved the sponge from the bottle up to Seth's neck, blending in the cover up and foundation.

"Not really," Seth answered, moving with Cody each time his chin was touched. He winced, Cody pressing a little too hard at the still tender flesh.

"Sorry," Cody murmured, pulling his hand back, looking over where he'd successfully covered the bruised skin. "Look, it's none of my business, but if you need someone to talk to or some kind of help, don't be afraid to ask okay?"

Seth couldn't help but smile. It felt good to know someone other than Roman would stand beside him. The rest of the time Cody worked on covering his bruises they were quiet. He waited until Cody pulled away and told him he was finished before he stood and walked over to the mirror, looking over Cody's work. It looked great. He couldn't even tell he was wearing make up. "Cody, you're a miracle worker. I could almost kiss you," he said, smiling, thinking that just a little bit of make up made him feel so much better.

"Please don't," Cody laughed, gathering all his spoils so that he could sneak them back into the make up crew's area. "Just be safe, okay?"

Seth nodded. Once Cody stood and started towards the door he had a thought. "Hey, you still single?" he asked, grabbing his shirt from the bench. His eyes met Cody's, the other man's brow rising in curiosity.

"Depends on who's askin'," he answered, a smile touching his lips. There was a short, comfortable pause between them. He wasn't really sure why Seth was asking. "I'll see you around Seth, I really gotta get these put back before someone notices. Try not to sweat too much and you should be golden."

Seth nodded, looking himself over again in the mirror, Cody leaving him alone in the locker room. He pulled his shirt on and gave himself another once over, thinking he looked perfectly normal. He really owed Cody for this. He wanted to get a quick walk in, try and calm his nerves before the show started. He walked out of the locker room, feeling more confident than he had in the last few days.

"Seth!"

Seth instantly froze, his stomach doing a flip at the almost desperate sound in that voice. He could feel his body shaking, his heart pounding. He felt like he was paralyzed with fear. He didn't want to turn around and look. He just wanted to take off in the opposite direction and pretend that he hadn't heard. He knew he couldn't, now that he'd stopped. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't anywhere near ready to face Dean, and certainly not alone.

"Wait, please." It was breathless, begging. Dean felt his own heart starting to race as he slowly walked up to Seth. He reached out, a shaky hand gently touching Seth's shoulder, hoping to get Seth to turn and face him.

Seth lashed out, smacking Dean's hand away, fear evident in his big brown eyes. "Don't… you fucking… touch me," he gasped out, taking a step back. He swallowed hard, his breathing becoming erratic and shallow. "Don't touch me."

Hurt was evident in Dean's eyes. He swallowed, looking down at the ground. "Seth, I…" he paused, trying hard to think and find the right words. This was the only chance he was going to get to say what he needed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! Are you kidding me right now?" Seth asked, taking a step back, tears already in his eyes. He swallowed hard, breathing harder, trying to keep the tears locked away.

Dean flinched at the harsh tone, refusing to look up. "I know I was drunk and I took everything wrong. You were just trying to look out for me after… after Sami…." He trailed off, that sting of pain still too fresh. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I just… damn it Seth, I like you. I like you a lot!" He looked up, anger and terror still filling those doe eyes. He felt his heart drop when Seth turned away, taking a step in the opposite direction. "Wait Seth, please I'm begging you to listen!"

Seth's entire body stiffened, Dean's hand grabbing his, tight enough to get his attention but not enough to keep him from pulling away.

"Please Seth, it wasn't because of what was happening. It really was because I like you and I get that you don't feel that way. But I'm begging you, please don't walk away from me. You're one of my best friends Seth, and I need you around. I swear I'll never do anything again."

Seth stood there, his brows furrowing. He could hear the desperation in Dean's voice, feel the pure anguish as he spoke. He looked down at Dean's hand, long fingers wrapped around his palm, squeezing it slightly. He didn't feel fear with Dean's hand on him. Everything felt so different from that night. He didn't understand why. "Dean," he started, turning, but keeping their hands together. He could see the sincerity in Dean's eyes as they rose to meet his. He looked deep into the blue orbs, finding nothing but honesty. He sighed, looking down at their feet. "Do you remember everything from that night?" he asked quietly, his fingers curling around Dean's, finding comfort in the action.

Dean nodded. "I was at the bar, that waitress was hitting on me and then you came in. We talked for a little while, you made me go back to your room because the waitress was trying to pick me up. We went in, I cried like a bitch on your shoulder. I was stupid and kissed you and you pushed me away. We changed and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and you were gone," he paraphrased, swallowing hard.

Seth's brows furrowed, his lips pursing. He knew Dean was telling him the truth. Lying wasn't Dean's thing and he was completely terrible at it, but he knew that he hadn't imagined everything that had happened. He was more than confused, hating that it felt so good to have his hand in Dean's, but still feel that fear in his heart. He felt his body start to shake, his voice trembling. "Dean," he breathed, looking up. "I like you too." He saw Dean's head snap upwards, their eyes meeting. "But I can't… I need time to process this. I—"

"It's okay," Dean interrupted, giving Seth's hand a small squeeze. "As long as I have my best friend back." He smiled softly, letting his body start to relax, exhaustion starting to show on his face. "Fuck Seth, can I hug ya or somethin'?"

Seth nodded, fear filling him again, those arms wrapping around him. He felt Dean's chest bump against his, the smell of the other man's cologne filling his nostrils. He felt his stomach start to churn, remembering the smell all too well from that night, but at the same time he'd never felt so safe. He stood there in Dean's arms, shaking.

"I'm sorry Seth, I'm so fuckin' sorry," Dean murmured, holding Seth a little closer, closing his eyes. He'd barely been able to sleep, terrified that he'd lost Seth and he'd never be able to recover. He hated how tense Seth was in his arms.

Seth's arms finally rose, wrapping around Dean. Suddenly the words from that night filled his head. Several times he'd been told that it wasn't Dean holding him down. It was Moxley. Moxley had done everything to him. Someone completely different. In that moment he thought that maybe it was true, why else would he still be able to feel so comfortable in Dean's arms, feel like he was protect him from anything and everything? How was it possible?

Clinging to Dean, Seth pushed his face into his shoulder. His body slowly relaxed in Dean's embrace. He knew this man, Dean Ambrose, would never hurt him.

He was safe.

* * *

(A/N): Alright, once again I'm late… Gah! Well, I certainly hope that everyone understands what's going on and everything is still very believable. If you have questions, please ask them. Thoughts are ALWAYS loved and appreciated! As always, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 7.  
**

**Note: I really want to take a moment to thank everyone that's reading this. I know that this is a rather dark fic with some really serious themes, and I really appreciate everyone that's still sticking around. You all are amazing. With that said, next weeks update may be a little late. I'm going to be in Florida over the weekend. (JJ's gonna get burnt like a lobster...) Which the normal time I work on this fic. I'm hoping I'll be able to get it done and still be on time though. See you Tuesdsay! Enjoy! -JJ  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Seth's eyes hurt as they scrolled down the page on his tablet. It was late and he was sitting in his bed with the bedside lamp on. He'd been searching for some sort of answer for the last hour or so as to what had happened with Dean and who Moxley was and how he existed. He groaned, letting his tablet flop down into his lap as his hands rose to rub his face. His glasses slid up his forehead, his hands dropping as he yawned. It had been a long night at the show, being part of the main event and the dark match had really taken a lot out of him. He leaned back against the headboard, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. He'd done enough research for the night.

The tablet followed after Seth turned it off, his head falling back so his eyes were focused on the ceiling. They closed, his mind thinking about everything that he'd been looking at. He wondered if what he'd read was true. Everything he'd experienced, everything he searched led him to the same set of articles, the same destination.

Multiple Personality Disorder.

Seth had heard of it before, but he'd never given it much thought, not until he'd started looking for answers. It was one of those disorders that he'd never heard anything favorable about. It was a scapegoat, something fake that people used to get out of terrible things they'd done. He shuddered at the thought of what other people had done. What if Dean had….

No.

Dean would never do that to him. Seth knew that. Dean had never forced him into anything. He'd always backed off, never overstepped. Not even that night. He'd stepped back when he'd pushed him away. That night it was Moxley.

Slowly, watery eyes opened, taking in the blurry surroundings as he sat up. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to believe anymore. After all the research he'd done, all the articles he'd read, he was sure that Dean and Moxley were two different people.

He'd spent all his free time from the last two days on his phone or tablet, reading, learning, trying to understand what MPD was, how it worked, triggers, causes. Sighing, he slid down into his sheets, sighing at how comfortable the bed was. His body started to drift away into the world of sleep and he wondered if he should bring it up to Dean.

_If you tell him about me, you're gonna regret it. You think he's messed up now? He'll only get worse if he knows about me and you lover boy_

Seth sat straight up, suddenly awake. His breathing was labored, his heart pounding. No, he couldn't bring it up to Dean. He shook as he flipped the covers back and stood. He tried to take a few large, deep breaths, telling himself that he couldn't focus on that. He had to calm down and rest. He had another show the next day and he was the first one to be driving in a few hours.

He walked over to his suitcase, pulling out the small white bottle of sleeping pills. He knew he couldn't take a full dose or else he wouldn't wake up in time. He popped open the cap and swallowed one dry before recapping it and tossing it back in his suitcase. He walked around his room again, checking to make sure the door was locked before he got a small drink of water to wash the chalky taste of the pill away. Then he climbed back into his bed, pulling the sheets back up to his chest. He could feel the effects of his pill, a smile on his lips as he started to dose back off, leaving the bedside lamp on.

* * *

Dean yawned as he walked down the hallway. He was grumpy, hating how he just couldn't get comfortable the night before. He'd tossed and turned, and tried everything to fall asleep, only finally passing out after a quick work out in the hotel's gym.

He paused at Seth's door, thinking that it was odd for the other man not be waiting there for him and Roman. Seth was always the first to be up. He looked down at his watch, his brows furrowing. They were already running a little late and Roman was still getting dressed.

He took a breath, unsure if he should knock on the door to check on Seth or not. It had been painfully obvious since their tour started that Seth didn't want to be touched by him or be alone with him. He hated how much it hurt, how before the night he'd kissed Seth, they were comfortable enough to share a bed. Now they barely shared much more than a simple conversation.

He wanted to question Seth about it, ask what he could do to somehow fix things. He wanted them to be comfortable together again but he didn't want to push that on Seth. He'd said he could take things as slow as Seth needed and he didn't want to scare Seth away. He couldn't handle that thought.

He rested his hand on the smooth painted wood, fisting his hand and lightly knocking. His heart started to beat faster, nothing answering him. "Hey, are you still asleep? Early bird gets the worm ya know? And after all the lectures you gave me on bein' lazy," he joked, giving a half hearted, nervous laugh. "Seth?"

Suddenly there were footsteps before the handle turned and the door was yanked open. Seth stood there, his eyes droopy and his hair a complete mess. "What time is it?" he asked, yawning wide. He hadn't realized that it was Dean on the other side of the door until he looked up, finding widened blue eyes on him. His heart seized, his hand clutching the door so hard it started to cramp. "I-I'll be ready in a minute."

Dean nodded, biting back the feeling of hurt at the sudden look of terror in the dark eyes. "Roman's not ready yet, so you don't have to rush," he said softly, his eyes flickering over Seth's face to his bare chest, down to low riding shorts. He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard. Damn Seth looked so good in the morning. His eyes moved back up, landing on the smudged bruises on Seth's neck. They were almost gone, but it was the first time he'd seen them. "Seth…."

Seth's hand rose to cover the last little linger bruise, turning his head away. "It's nothing," he quickly said, his brows furrowing. His eyes turned back to Dean, the look of confusion and worry overwhelming. "Really." He saw Dean's hand come up, probably to ease his hand away, but he flinched away, still unsure if he was ready for that kind of contact.

Dean tried not to notice. Instead he took a step back, hurt coursing through him. "I didn't notice it before. I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down at his feet. When had they happened? How long had he'd gone without noticing them?

"Don't, Cody's been coving them up for me for our shows and it was raining yesterday. I wore a hoodie. They really weren't visible," Seth explained, his hand rubbing against the discolored skin lightly. "They don't hurt or anything. Just my brother and I foolin' around. We got a little rough."

Dean nodded, his jaw tightening. It was a lie. He knew it. "You got the car keys?" he asked after an awkward moment passed between them. "I was gonna get my stuff packed up and get the car good and cold. Supposed to be humid as hell today."

Seth nodded, knowing he had to go to his suitcase for them. He was conflicted. He didn't want to make Dean wait in the hallway, but he wasn't sure if he could handle Dean being in his hotel room with him. "Yeah, just give me a second," he finally murmured, giving Dean a small motion to step in.

Dean could tell that Seth was uncomfortable. He took a step into the room, holding the door open, as he watched Seth dig for the keys to their rental. "So, I was thinkin' we could grab something to eat before we left if we had time. Ya know, here at the hotel."

Seth turned to Dean, smirking. "Well, it's better than stopping somewhere. All that grease and fat," he said, feeling his heart give a twinge in his chest, thinking that this was comfortable, this was something him and Dean always fought about. "No bacon."

Dean smiled, showing off his dimples. "No bacon."

Seth felt his heart stammer, seeing such a perfect, genuine smile on those pink lips. He'd missed it. He'd missed seeing something so small and feeling that same spark of attraction. He looked back down at his suitcase, grabbing the keys and walking them over to Dean. "I'll be down in a few," he said softly, holding out the keys, the key ring looped around his index finger.

Dean nodded, reaching up and gently taking the keys. His fingertips brushed against Seth's hand, sending a lightening bolt up his arm, a smile on his lips. "Seth," he started, taking a step back, the keys in his hand. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Seth was quiet, his head slightly cocking to the side, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked, resting his hands on his hips. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Dean looked up, meeting Seth's eyes. "For makin' things so awkward between us," he said softly, his eyes dropping back down to the carpeted floor. "Ever since I kissed you, it's been like you can't stand to bein' around me. I never wanted to change what we had, ya know? You're really my best friend Seth. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Seth stood a little straighter, his breathing quickening. He stayed quiet, Dean forcing a smile out before he turned and left, saying he'd see Seth down in the breakfast lounge. His eyes followed Dean until the door shut between them.

His eyes closed, his hands coming up to rub against his face. He hadn't given a thought as to how things could be affecting Dean. So far, in Dean's mind, it had been a simple kiss and now he was avoiding him like the plague. He let out a small sigh, his hands falling back to his sides. He had to get dressed, get ready to go.

His entire body froze once he touched his suitcase, Dean's words swirling around inside him. A smile touched his lips. He didn't know what he'd do without Dean either. First and foremost, they were best friends. He had to remember that, and remember that Dean wasn't Moxley.

* * *

At the arena, Cody was once again applying make up to Seth's neck, covering the almost gone bruises. "Here soon, you won't need me anymore," Cody chuckled, this time he was out of costume. "I'm gonna miss this time together."

Seth couldn't help but laugh at Cody's sarcasm, smiling brightly as he looked down at the other man. "We can still be friends Codes, don't act like I'm up and leavin' ya or somethin'," he teased, smiling as Cody shrugged and pulled away, finished. "I really owe you for all this." He stood, walking over to the mirror and looking over Cody's handiwork.

"Don't worry about it," Cody said, walking over and cleaning his brushes. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you ask if I was single the other night? I know you're not interested in me, so who were you asking for?" He looked up, Seth's eyes meeting his. "I've been curious ever since."

Seth shrugged. "No reason," he finally said, earning a darkened look from the other man. "What if I'm asking for me? Huh?"

"You're not my type," Cody said simply, turning the water off and walking back over to his bag. He looked over his shoulder, Seth standing against the sink with his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Sorry, not sorry."

"Just dig the knife a little deeper!" Seth hissed, chuckling as he made his way back over to the bench and sat down, pulling his boots on. "Don't worry, I have my reasons for asking."

Cody smiled, shrugging. He looked up, the door to the locker room opening. "Hey Dean," he greeted, digging for his own set of paints for his face. He stood, walking back over to the sink.

Seth looked over, his heart fluttering in his chest. Dean always did look good in a pair of jeans and a tank top. He smiled softly, getting his other boot out of his gym bag and forcing his foot in. He was quiet as Dean plopped down on the same bench as him, making sure to leave plenty of room between them. "You look tired," he said softly, looking over to see Dean sitting back, his forehead winkled as his brows drew closer together. He knew Dean was upset. "Hey?"

"I'm fine," Dean answered, his eyes cracking open, his head turning slightly to see Seth. "You think I could talk to you after the show? Just the two of us?"

Seth nodded, Dean's voice sounding so small, almost lost. He watched the other man nod and stand, giving him once more soft look before he walked back out of the locker room. He sighed, looking down at his feet. He heard a sigh from across the room. His eyes rose, meeting Cody's in the mirror. "What?"

Cody smirked, finishing up the last line of his star. "You two really are hopeless," he said, grabbing his blue paint and opening it. He dipped the brush in and started filling in one half. "I wish you could see the sparks around you two. Seriously, it's like you were meant to be together."

Seth sat there, turning his head to look at the door. He could see the sparks, he could still feel them, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to handle much more than what they had at the moment. Even if he knew in his heart that Dean would never harm him, he still felt a fear deep inside himself. Would he ever be able to handle them getting intimate? Would he always be reminded of that night? His body began to shake. He couldn't think about that. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted things to go back to normal between him and Dean, the rest would have to come with time, no matter how long it took.

"Seth?" Cody asked, setting his brush down and turning to look at Seth. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't—"

"No, it's okay," Seth murmured, smiling as he stood. "It's nothing you said. It's just me. Finish getting ready, the show's gonna start soon." He offered a smile before he turned towards the door and walked out, letting out a soft sigh. Would he ever be able to get intimate with anyone again? He hadn't thought about anything in those terms since that night. He hadn't had any drive to. He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes for a moment. He had to fix himself before he tried to have any sort of relationship.

* * *

After the show, Dean paced outside, behind the arena. It was hot, humid even with the sun gone and the stars above bleakly twinkling in the night sky. With each step, his clothes clung to him, the air thick as he tried to control his breathing. Sweat trickled down his back, his body still sweaty from dark match at the end of the show. A hand rose to his face, pushing back his damp hair from his forehead. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts from the phone call he'd received just after they'd got to the arena that he missed the sound of the door opening.

"You okay man?"

Dean looked up, stopping in his tracks. His hand fell to his side, his eyes lowering to the ground. "Not really," he answered, sighing. "I'm taking a couple days off next week." He looked up at Roman, his jaw tight. "I gotta go back to Ohio."

Roman nodded, understanding Dean completely. "You goin' alone?" he asked, moving to sit down on the steps that lead into the parking lot. He waited, Dean's eyes once again falling to the ground. "You don't gotta do this on your own Dean."

Dean looked up, smiling softly, Roman's words giving him a little comfort. "Thanks man, but I can't ask you to drop off the next set of shows. They're trying to build you up for a title run, missing shows wouldn't be good."

"I don't give a damn about these shows Dean," Roman groaned, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between his legs. "I'm more worried about you. You haven't been yourself since…." His let his voice trail off, the pained look in Dean's eyes telling him not to say it aloud. "They've tried building me up so many times now and it just flops at the end. You're more important than that belt."

Dean smirked, walking over to Roman and giving him a soft punch to the shoulder. He'd never really had friends before, and he'd never had friends like Roman. The man was seriously one of the nicest, most caring person he'd ever met. He knew Roman took it serious when he called them brothers. "Thanks man, but it's all good," he murmured, earning a punch back, just as gentle.

"You gonna ask Seth to go?"

Dean's entire body stiffened, a lump settling in his throat. He shook his head slowly, taking in a hot breath. "I don't think that would be a good idea," he finally said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Things are already fucked up with us. I don't wanna make it any worse." He turned away from Roman, taking a seat on the bottom step. "It might be better if I go alone."

Roman sighed, sitting down next to Dean, knocking their knees together. He knew how everything was weighing down on Dean with Seth. How troubled he was, how unsure he suddenly was. "Look, whatever's goin' on with Seth, it's gotta be something besides what happened that night. Okay? He's never acted like this before."

Dean's heart gave a lurch in his chest, turning his head so that his and Roman's eyes could meet. "I saw the bruises on his neck," he murmured, brows furrowing. "I didn't even know he had them until tonight."

Roman nodded. He sucked in a breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was never going to get used to the humidity in the Midwest. "Did—"

"Hey."

Dean and Roman both turned towards the door, both of them giving a small sort of smile as they looked their missing puzzle piece over.

"Well look at our wayward brother," Roman teased, standing from his spot. "I'll let you guys talk for a little bit." He turned towards Seth, walking up the steps. He rested in hand on Seth's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before smiling and walking back into the arena.

Seth stood there, crossing his arms over his chest, breathing in the air. "Smells like home," he chuckled, looking down at Dean, the other man still turned facing the parking lot. His smile slowly slid away, his eyes falling to the concrete under his feet. "You wanted to talk?"

Dean nodded, closing his eyes, his heart already pounding in his chest. He sucked in a breath, standing and turning so that him and Seth could face each other. "I just told Ro, but I'm gonna be taking a few days off next week. I'm going back to Ohio for Sami's funeral," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to let you know."

Seth nodded, swallowing hard. He could hear just how much it bothered Dean. He eased down the steps until they were standing right in front of each other. "You're going by yourself?" he asked softly, his and Dean's eyes meeting. He saw the short, but quick nod. "You sure you wanna do that?"

Another nod.

"Did you want me and Roman to go with you?"

Dean shook his head. "Rome can't. He's in the lime light for the title. He can't take the time off. I don't want him to lose this chance," he explained, taking a deep breath and letting it go. "It's okay, I don't mind goin' alone."

Seth swallowed hard, his head telling him to leave it alone, leave everything be and tell Dean he was there if he needed him, but his heart. His heart pushed him to say more. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. One hand moved up to rub against his upper arm. "I don't want you to have to do this on your own."

Dean's eyes widened, his stomach flipping. Taking Seth with him meant that they would be alone. Was Seth really okay with that? He shrugged, taking a step back, his hand coming up to push back his hair again, it stopping at the back of his neck. "I'm used to doin' this kinda thing alone," he muttered, his gaze falling to the asphalt. "I don't want you missin' shows."

Seth didn't like those words, something about them feeling so depressing and forlorn. "It's not about the shows Dean. I'm not in the title picture right now, and it's only going to be the house shows anyway. They won't complain," he started, swallowing hard as he reached out and brushed his fingers against the outside of Dean's bent elbow, their gaze meeting once again. "I said I was always gonna be here for you. Thick and thin."

Dean felt a burning where Seth's fingers had brushed his skin, a smile touching his lips. His hand dropped, his jaw tight. What had he ever done to deserve someone as perfect as Seth? He forced a small smile on his lips before he swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say.

"So, once you get everything figured out, let me know and we'll go together, okay?"

Dean only nodded, slowly reaching out for Seth's hand. He felt a pain in his heart at the way he still flinched once their fingers brushed against the other. He took Seth's hand in his, raising it to his lips so he could press a gentle, chaste kiss to his fingers. "You're too good for me Seth," he murmured, lowering Seth's hand before he released it.

Seth watched as Dean started back towards the door. His hand tingled, remembering the feel of Dean's day old stubble on his skin, the softness of his lips. He swallowed hard, wondering how he was going to make it through the time with Dean. He knew he couldn't just leave the other man to handle everything on his own, but at the same time, he had an unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

(A/N): So, this chapter was actually supposed to be a LOT longer, but instead I figured it would be better if it was cut in half. So, things are starting to progress, what do you think? Your thoughts are really what keep me going so they are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 8.  
**

**Note: And we're back! There's an explanation of why I've been MIA at the end of the chapter, because it's a little long. But we're back, and hopefully we'll stay on schedule. Hope you're ready for this! See you Tuesday! Enjoy! - JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Dean's mind was everywhere, unable to focus on a single thing for longer than a moment or two. His eyes though, were focused on the skylight in the high ceiling as he leaned back on the bench. He could see planes coming towards the runway and others just starting their journey into the sky.

He let out a low, tired sigh, wondering if Seth was really going to be all right with them being practically alone through the next couple days for the funeral. Since the night of their kiss, they'd barely been alone in the same room on while they were on the road, and even now, the air seemed to hold an awkward tension between them. It made it unbelievably hard for Dean to even talk to Seth.

He sat up, a small smile touching his lips, his eyes falling down to the highly polished floor. Things had changed over the last couple days. They felt a little better. While they hadn't seen much of each other, they had talked over the phone, almost constantly. Most of the time it was about their plans, the flights, the hotel they would be staying at, two rooms or one, and what to bring, what to wear. It had almost felt normal between them again. Dean was thankful for that.

He was already shaking from nerves being back in Cincinnati. He hadn't been back to this place to actually visit in almost three years. He hadn't come back for too many reasons, and he honestly didn't want to be there now. The only reason he's made the trip back was for Sami. Because Sami had meant too much to him to not say his last goodbyes. He'd hold back his shitty past for this last time.

He looked up, a massive group of people passing by. Another plane must have just landed. He wondered if it was Seth's. He reached for his phone in his pocket, remembering the text he'd gotten that morning from Seth saying that his flight had been delayed almost an hour. He didn't have any messages. He tucked it back in his pocket, running a hand through his hair.

He was nervous. He'd been waiting for a while, catching the looks from too many people as they passed by. He began to rub his palms against the thighs of his jeans, looking around. He could always leave and come back, get something to eat or something and Seth would text him once his plane came in.

"I'm so sorry!" Seth called, his voice echoing through the emptying airport. He jogged up to Dean, keeping ample room between them when he stopped, taking a deep breath. "My flight ran even later. Something about missing a storm coming in." He smiled softly, the surprised, wide-eyed look on Dean's face making his heart thump hard in his chest. "I wouldn't _not _show up. I promised to be here for you, so here I am."

Dean smiled softly, standing, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He didn't dare admit that he'd been thinking that maybe Seth had decided not to come. "I got a car booked," he said, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Seth and hold him close, thank him for just being there with him.

"Okay, great. I'm fuckin' hungry. We're gonna stop and get something to eat right?" Seth asked, following alongside Dean as they walked away from the bench, both with their wheeled luggage following behind them. "You have to know some great places to eat, right? It's your hometown after all."

Dean felt his heart give an uncomfortable thump in his chest. He bit his lower lip, his hand tightening on the plastic, his other rising to scratch the back of his neck. "I don't really know anymore," he murmured, not daring to look over at Seth. "I ain't really been here since I got into WWE. I didn't have any reason to."

Seth was shocked at that little bit of information. "Oh," he breathed, suddenly feeling like he was finally getting to see a glimpse of Dean's inner workings, just a taste of his past. "I… I'm sorry." It was low, apologetic. Obviously there was something about Cincinnati Dean didn't want to relive.

"Don't be," Dean returned, dropping his hand as they turned down one hall to find the rental car stations. "This place is a real shit hole. I'm only here for Sami."

It was deeper, more serious than Seth was used to hearing from Dean. He nodded, walking silently beside Dean, holding back once Dean made it to the rental station. He waited, wondering what kind of relationship Dean and Solomon had had. They'd been close, he knew that. He'd known about them being a tag team in the Indies and good friends, but the way Dean talked about him, the way Dean had cried so hard and acted after his death, it made him wonder if there'd been something more. Something deeper.

"Ready?"

The simple question pulled Seth from his thoughts. "Yeah, lead the way," he said, following behind Dean to the parking garage. He was quiet once again, thinking that he felt better than he thought he would being with Dean. His heart had been racing on the plane, nerves filling him up with anxiousness and worry, but now, being with Dean, most of it had melted away. He was more relaxed than he had been and he was thankful.

"Your bruises are all healed up?" Dean asked, hitting the button for the trunk on they keypad in his hand a minute or so later once they'd reached their rental car. A white Toyota Corolla. He retracted his handle into his suitcase, hauling it into the trunk before he turned to Seth. "I'll take your bag."

Seth nodded, retracting his own handle. He watched as Dean reached for his bag, jerking his hand back once their hands accidentally brushed against the other. He couldn't meet Dean's gaze. "Y-yeah. Cody was teasing me the other night about me more or less dumping him," he chuckled, knowing it sounded forced.

Dean smirked at that, lifting Seth's suitcase and placing it next to his. "Oh, so you and star boy got somethin' goin' on?" he teased, earning a look from the other man. "Because you two do seem pretty close."

"Psh, in your wildest dreams maybe," Seth taunted, resting his hands on his hips, one brow cocked, almost begging for Dean to fire a retort at him. He was ready for anything.

"Well, maybe," Dean hinted, shrugging as he shut the trunk and started towards the driver's door. "But ya know, you're a lot better lookin'." He smirked at that, a blush already touching Seth's cheeks as he opened his door and got in.

Seth smiled, his stomach doing a flip. Even with how uncomfortable things were, it felt good to hear that from Dean. It gave him a rush he couldn't describe. "Alright smooth talker," he teased, walking over to his own door and getting in. He shut the door and buckled up, a grin still on Dean's lips. "I'll give you that one."

Dean only chuckled, checking all his mirrors and adjusting them accordingly before he turned the car on and pulled out from his spot. He didn't speak again until they were out of the parking garage, Seth already playing with the radio. "Thank you," he finally said, glancing over at Seth, wide doe eyes focused on him. "For missing shows and coming out here when you really didn't have to."

Seth smiled, shrugging. "I don't know how many times I gotta tell you that I'm always gonna be here for you," he said, turning so their eyes could meet for a brief moment. The air around them seemed to change, a sudden seriousness filling the small car. "I want to be here for you Dean. No matter what."

Dean couldn't stop the emotions filling him, a warmth he'd barely known before Seth in his chest, spreading outwards. He took a breath, wanting nothing more than to pull the car over and just hug Seth to him, but he knew that wouldn't go well. His right hand left the wheel, reaching over to just above to console, his palm up and fingers spread. He was offering, it was Seth's choice.

Seth looked down at the open hand before his eyes flickered to his own. Both of his hands were tightly clasped together in his lap. They broke apart, his left one slowly moving over. He paused, his hand barely hovering over Dean's.

"If you want to," Dean murmured, keeping his voice low to keep from startling Seth. He didn't want Seth to feel like he had to.

Seth inhaled, this tips of his fingers brushing over Dean's palm. He felt fire between them, a zap of electricity shooting up his fingers into his hand. He pulled away just an inch or two, telling himself over and over again that it was alright, that he wanted this, that it was only holding Dean's hand. His fingers slid over the calloused palm again, his fingers straightening and sliding between Dean's.

Dean's hand curled around Seth's slowly, their hands fitting perfectly together. He smiled, giving Seth's hand a small squeeze. "Thank you."

Seth couldn't ignore the way his heart was beating, how good it actually felt to be with Dean like this, to be able to let their hands touch without him freaking out in the slightest. He didn't answer Dean, just turned so watch the passing scenery, taking in everything he could. "So, we're still stopping for food right?" he asked about five minutes later, his stomach starting to rumble.

"McDonalds sounds good," Dean answered, earning a sharp look. He laughed, flinching towards his door, usually met with a playful slap to the arm. "I don't know if it's still there, but there used to be a nice restaurant on the river. I'll take you there."

"You ever been there?" Seth asked, relaxing back in his seat, Dean getting on the freeway. He looked over, Dean's face a little dejected.

"No. I used to pass it all the time when I was a kid though," Dean answered, his voice downcast, reliving the many memories of him passing the little place by. "But it always smelled good." With that he smiled, ignoring the questioning look on Seth's face. He wasn't ready to talk about all that yet. Not his past, not Cincinnati.

* * *

Seth could feel the tension inside his grow as they walked away from the concierge's desk towards their room. His eyes searched the luxurious hotel lobby, his heart already beating so fast he felt light headed. The lobby was itself was huge, with crème walls and mahogany trim, accented with beautiful gold undertones. He tried to smile, thinking this place had to cost quite a bit, even for just that night. Him and Dean would fly out together tomorrow evening to catch up with Roman for the rest of that week's tour.

He swallowed hard, his nerves getting worse with each step. He was shaking, thinking that he'd really wanted his own room, but because Dean refused to let him pay for anything, he'd decided to save Dean's credit card and they could just share. It was one night. He could handle this. He could. He repeated that over and over in his mind as they entered the golden colored elevator, a large mirror on the back wall.

He could see the sheer terror in his own face as they walked in. He hoped Dean had missed it, the other man oddly quiet, his face twisted up like he was thinking hard. "You okay?" he asked as the doors shut, Dean reaching over and pressing the sixth floor's button. He wasn't answered, Dean in his own world. He raised his hand, reaching over and sliding it over the one tightly clutching the plastic handle of his suitcase. "Dean?"

The small touch jerked Dean from his thoughts, his eyes wider as he looked down to see Seth's hand on his, once again grounding him. A soft, barely there smile touched his lips, his eyes rising to meet Seth's. "When we get up to the room, you can get a shower and I'll take you to eat finally," he murmured, moving his fingers so that Seth's were between his.

"What time is the visitation?" Seth asked, feeling a warmth seep up his arm.

"Five."

Seth only nodded, lowering his eyes to the highly polished marble floor. "You know, we didn't have to stay somewhere this nice. A Holiday Inn would've been fine."

Dean smirked at that, standing a little straighter. "I've always wanted to stay here. When I was a kid, I'd pass by here once in a while and just kind of ogle the outside. I never had a reason to until now," he explained, his voice almost far off sounding. "I never planned on coming back here, to be honest."

"But the shows—"

"Work was the only exception," Dean interrupted, his voice growing harsher. "I hate this fuckin' city." It was nothing but a heated growl, a bad taste in his mouth.

Seth was quiet, thinking he'd never heard Dean sound so angry, so hurt before in the entire time they'd known each other. A moment later they reached their floor and Dean started out of the elevator, breaking the contact between their hands. He followed, wanting to know more, to hear Dean explain about what it was that had made him hate his hometown so much. It wasn't like he really knew anything about Dean's past or his history there in Cincinnati.

Dean pulled one of the keycards from the pamphlet he'd been given and slid it into the door. He pulled it back quickly and turned the handle, opening the door once the little bulb turned green. He held it open for Seth, leading the way into the equally luxurious double room.

The carpet was a dark brown, almost black. The walls were the same crème as the lobby with the same mahogany trim and gold accents. Both beds were king sized with numerous large, fluffy pillows, some of which seemed to threaten to spill over the edge. Across from the beds was a large armoire, done in the same mahogany stain that held a 42" flat screen TV, a mini bar under it. Off to the side, there was a larger sized mini fridge and microwave on their own ornate stand. There was also a large desk off in the corner.

Seth smiled, clearly surprised at the beauty of the room. "Wow," he breathed, walking over to the bed next to the large window. He ran his fingers over the golden colored comforter, thinking that it wasn't the cheap kind he was used to. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been to such a beautiful hotel before. He looked over his shoulder, Dean already standing beside his own bed, going through his suitcase. "Thank you."

Dean barely heard the soft words. He turned, offering a smile of his own. "Nothing to thank me for," he said, turning back to his suitcase. "I'm just going to change for tonight. I want to get there early."

Seth nodded, lifting his own suitcase up onto the bed and searching for his own set of dress clothes for that evening. He pulled out the black slacks he'd been planning to wear, a dark blue button up following. "I'm gonna get a shower," he said, his breath catching in his throat once he turned, Dean's shirt halfway up his back and over his head. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He hadn't seen Dean shirtless since that night, and still watching the other man's muscles move mesmerized him.

"Tell me if they gave us the good shampoo," Dean said a moment later, dropping his shirt on his bed. His head turned, his and Seth's eyes meeting. He flashed a smile, cocking an eyebrow. "Am I distracting you?" It was meant to tease Seth, maybe bring them closer together like they'd been before.

Seth couldn't stop the heat in his cheeks as he hurried to the bathroom without a single word. He shut the door, shaking as he flipped the light on. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the door, his hand fidgeting to find the lock and secure it. He hated the mixed emotions he had. He was still very attracted to Dean, and just looking at his body, was sheer torture. Only now, it wasn't only a good kind. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror, fear clearly written all over him.

* * *

Dean was uncomfortable the moment he stepped out of the car. He looked around the packed parking lot, taking a breath as he turned to look at the upscale funeral home. It was tastefully done, with a line already forming. "Fuck," he grunted, looking over himself. His hands were already sweating. He brushed them against the thighs of his black slacks, looking over his white dress shirt.

"You look fine," Seth eased, walking over to stand beside Dean. "Hey." He waited until Dean's eyes were on him. "Take a deep breath. No matter what, I'm right here with you." He offered a soft smile, reaching out and brushing back a loose lock of hair on Dean's forehead, slicking it back with the rest of his gelled hair. "You look old."

Dean smirked at that, Seth's hand pulling back. "At least I didn't cut myself shaving this time," he murmured, one hand rising to run over his smooth cheek. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath like Seth had told him. He turned, looking at the growing line. His jaw tightened. He knew he was going to end up seeing people he didn't want to.

Seth took a step closer, sliding his hand into Dean's. "I'm here," he breathed, Dean's finger's lacing with his. He gave a light squeeze, pushing everything else in his mind away. He was here to support Dean and he'd do anything within his power to do just that. "Whenever you're ready."

Dean nodded, leading Seth away from the car towards the doors. He held tight to Seth's hand, unsure if he was really ready for this or not. He didn't want to be surrounded by his past. He didn't want to run into people he was sure would be there. He just wanted to see Sami, say his goodbyes and go. He looked over the people, getting a few curious looks in return. Once in line, he took a deep breath, thankful to be behind someone he didn't know.

"Well, look who actually made it."

Dean and Seth both turned, the voice clear and friendly, and all too familiar.

"Cass!" Seth said happily, smiling. "What are you doin' this far north?"

The blond just smiled. "Most of the NXT roster's up here. Solomon was like our brother. We can't send him off without sayin' goodbye ya know?" he explained, his eyes trailing down to see Seth and Dean's hands clasped together. His smile softened, happy for the two.

"So where's Enzo?" Seth went on, looking across the parking lot, watching as more of the NXT roster started showing up, filing into line with them and others.

Cass shook his head, his smile fading. "He wouldn't come with me. He ain't never lost someone close to him before. He was a wreck," he explained, sighing. "He wanted to, but he wouldn't 'a been able to handle all this."

Seth nodded, using his free hand to rest against Cass' arm, offering a little comfort. He smiled softly, turning his attention back to Dean as the line started to move. "Seems like a lot of people really loved him," he said softly, Dean's hand tightening around his again. He saw the pain flash on Dean's face and instantly he felt like shit. How close had Dean and Solomon been? In a way, he was afraid to know.

The line moved quicker than Dean wanted, his heart growing faster with each step closer he took towards the casket. He closed his eyes, the casket itself was black with silver handles, highly polished and shining under the bright lights. He could see the inside lining was white and Sami was wearing a black suit. He didn't dare look any closer before he made it up to him.

Once he was the next in line, he released Seth's hand, his own shaking. He walked up to the casket once the person before him had finished and leaned in close, his hands resting on the edge as he gazed at the handsome face. "They cleaned you up good," he whispered, reaching over and resting his hand against Sami's cold cheek. He forced himself to smile, his eyes already filling with tears.

Sami lay there in a beautiful black suit, his hair combed back. The mortician had done an excellent job covering the bruises and most of the marks from the accident, making him look like he was only sleeping.

Dean hated how cold Sami was, how his skin felt almost waxy under his touch. His fingers fell down over the black tufted beard on his chin, swallowing hard. "Fuck Sami," he murmured, the first tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm so fucking sorry, for everything. For everything I said to you, the way I made you feel." He quieted down, his hand sliding down to rest over Sami's clasped ones on his chest. He leaned in a little further; making sure only Sami's body would be able to hear him. "I loved you too."

Seth felt awkward watching Dean wipe away tears from his eyes and suddenly walk away. He stepped towards the casket, looking over the handsome man. He forced himself to smile. He had no idea what he should do or if he should say something. He swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat. "I know you and Dean were probably close," he started quietly, looking down at the carpet. "And I'm sorry this is how we had to meet, but I promise, I'll take care of him."

Dean looked over his shoulder, watching as Seth spoke quietly with Sami. He wondered if the two would've been friends. He bit the inside of his cheek. No, probably not. Seth and Sami were two totally different kinds of people, but both had taken his heart.

"Moxley?"

Dean stiffened at the name, his head snapping to the side, his eyes landing on the middle aged woman standing there with tears in her eyes. He recognized her instantly: Sami's mother.

"It is you!" she whimpered, jumping up from her chair and wrapping her arms around Dean. "I'm so glad you made it up."

"How could I miss this?" Dean asked in return, wrapping his arms around the woman, her face pressed into his chest. Once she pulled back, he smiled at her, she had the same eyes as Sami. Beautiful brown orbs that held so many emotions. "He was my best friend."

She nodded, pulling back, wiping her eyes with a tissue that had been balled up in one of her hands. "It's so good to see you," she started, sighing softly. "Sami was always saying how he hoped he'd get to see you once he'd made it into the company."

Dean felt a stab at his heart with those words. He wished he would've swallowed his pride and had the courage to just talk to him. He'd known when Sami signed, but those words between them in Tampa had still haunted him. He nodded, smoothing back a few stray locks of dark hair. "If you need somethin', you let me know okay?"

"Oh, Mox—"

"It's Dean now," Dean murmured, hating the sound of that name now. That was a different time, a different place, a different person.

The woman smiled, nodding. "Dean," she breathed, taking one of Dean's hands in hers and giving it a squeeze. "You just be happy, okay? And maybe come and visit once in a while."

Dean nodded, hugging her again. "I'll try my best," he murmured, moving away for Seth and the others.

* * *

Dean stood in the little area that had been designated for guests to be able to sit, relax, maybe talk and enjoy the refreshments that were set out for them. He was still shaking, the image of Sami laid so peacefully in the casket burned into his memory. His heart ached, his eyes burning from tears he refused to shed.

He took a shaky breath, letting it slowly as he closed his eyes. Seth had told him a few minutes prior that he was stepping outside to return a text from Roman and find out how things were on the road.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." It was a deep and sickeningly sweet with more than a hint of malice. "Moxley's finally come back to Cinci."

Dean shuddered, knowing that voice all too well. He turned, with flashing eyes. "That's not my—" he hissed, his voice instantly dying in his throat when he saw the man's face. His own face paled, his eyes widening as his heart pounded hard. He took in the other man's appearance. He'd never be able to forget the brown hair, now buzzed short with a hint of grey. Cold, menacing green eyes, with a sly smirk that seemed to always be present on the thin lips. "What the fuck are you doing here?" It was dark, hateful.

A low, teasing chuckle followed. "Just checking on old friends." It was a sickly sweet reply, the man standing a little straighter. "People need someone to lean on in their time of need." Another step closer. "You've grown kid."

Dean's heart raced, his eyes narrowing. "Get out of here," he snarled, keeping his voice low so he didn't disturb anyone else in the room. "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Oh, Moxley, still as feisty as always."

"That's not my fucking name!" Dean bit out, his voice starting to rise. "Get. Out."

The nasty smirk grew. "So grown up, but still as mouthy as ever Mox."

"I said that's not my fucking name!" Dean said louder, his fist ready at his side. He was slowly losing control, his head going fuzzy. He growled, focused solely on the man in front of him. He barely noticed the hand on his shoulder, until green eyes looked away from him towards his side, that smirk twisting into something even more sinister. He took the moment to look beside him, noticing that it was Seth. Fuck.

"Oh, a _friend_?" he asked, extending his hand, ready to introduce himself.

Dean put himself between the two, his eyes snapping back to the man.

Seth could feel the tension between the two, but didn't dare comment. He'd never seen Dean act like this before. He shivered, the sight almost beyond scary.

"Keep your filthy fucking hands to yourself." It was a deadly warning.

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone turned, Cass suddenly standing his full height next to them, looking broader than he ever had before, two just as broad men beside him, both fellow NXT stars: Baron Corbin to his left and Mojo Rawley to his right. "We don't want any trouble for Solomon's family."

"N-no, no trouble." It was the first time that the man seemed taken back. He flashed a smile at the three before turning his attention back to Dean, where his smile twisted back into a knowing smirk. "See ya around kid."

Dean snorted, watching as he turned and walked away. "We're going," he finally said, turning his attention to Seth. He had to get out of the funeral home. He had to put space between this place and himself. He reached out and took Seth's hand, leading him away, throwing out a haphazard "see you tomorrow". He ignored their confused looks, and he was thankful that Seth didn't question him once they got back in the car. He wasn't in the right place mentally to even try and explain what that was, or even come up with a compelling lie to avoid the darkness of his past.

* * *

(A/N): What? An update? Yes! For those of you that don't follow my other fic or my tumblr ("Fight Inside") at the moment. The reason I've been gone so long is because while I was in Florida, my basement flooded. So once I came home my husband and I had to rip up carpet, treat walls, and try and salvage not only our home office, but as well as my daughters' playroom. Long story short, we ended up remodeling the toy room and dealing with mold/mildew. Thank you crazy Illinois weather… So, thankfully, we've finished with their toy room and have decided to work on our office at our leisure so I'll be back to updating on time again! Yay!

Onto the fic: So, we're catching glimpses into Dean's past, and Sami/Solomon's not the only one that calls Dean, Moxley. Hm… What do you guys think? Still goin' okay? I really appreciate all your thoughts, suggestions, predictions, so please le me know. As always, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust1


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 9.  
**

**Note: So, this chapter went by pretty quick. So yay for an early update. Hopefully you enjoy it! See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Just as the hotel came into view, Seth looked over at Dean. The ride back had been overly tense, both completely silent. He could see the worry, the exhaustion on Dean's face, his lower lip being gnawed on between his teeth as he drove. He wondered about the man at the visitation, why he affected Dean so negatively. He wanted to ask, but at the same time, he didn't. Seeing Dean like that had unnerved him. It was too close to Moxley, way too close.

He took a shaky breath, Dean pulling into the parking garage. He let it out, thinking that he wanted to at least keep the lines of communication open. He wanted to be there if Dean wanted to talk. "Dean," he finally started, his voice soft, comforting. He couldn't ignore how Dean visibly tensed. "About what happened—"

"I don't want to talk bout it," he hissed, pulling into an empty spot and slapping the lever into park. He let out an uneven breath, sinking back into the seat. He hadn't meant to growl at Seth like that, but he didn't want to think about him.

Seth nodded, deciding to keep his words to himself at that moment. He looked down at his hands, both clasped together almost desperately in his lap. He tried to take another breath, breaking them apart, both shaking. He looked out the window, darkness already starting to fall around them. "It's not too late to hit the pool."

Dean's eyes looked up, more than a little surprised at the suggestion. "The pool?" he asked, clearly confused. He honestly had no interest in swimming. He could feel a headache coming on, sure that it was an after effect of the fight or flight response he'd had at the funeral home.

"Or the Jacuzzi, to unwind, relax a little," Seth explained, trying to smile, watching as Dean's eyes closed, his brows furrowing in pain. "You okay?" It worried him to see Dean like this, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Just a headache," Dean murmured, softly smiling, his hand running through his hair before he reached for the keys and turned the ignition off. "I'll be okay. No worries." He reached for the door handle, getting out and letting the cooled evening breeze wash over him. He sighed, thinking it felt good. He waited until Seth was out of the car before he shut the door and turned to the other man, both quietly walking towards the elevator so they could go up to their room.

Seth felt almost awkward walking beside Dean. He had no idea what to say, how to make Dean fell better. He wanted to throw his arms around him, kiss his face, and just reassure him that things would be alight, that he was there. But he knew he couldn't do that. Just thinking about it sent his mind into overload and made his body quake uncontrollably.

They remained silent as they rode the elevator down to the main level and walked over to the main entrance of the hotel. The longer it went on, the more uncomfortable it became.

"I'm sorry."

Seth paused, surprised at the sudden soft words. He looked over at Dean, noticing just how down the other man looked. "For what?" he asked, the entrance doors opening for them automatically. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"For just dragging you out," Dean said, looking over, his eyes meeting Seth's. "I wasn't really thinking, I just wanted to get us out of there as fast as possible." He looked back down at the highly polished floor, both of them coming to a stop at the elevator. "I don't want people like him around you."

Seth was quiet, unsure of what to say. He wanted to ask who he'd been, why Dean was trying to protect him, but instead he just nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "It's nothing to apologize for," he finally said, looking over, brown eyes meeting blue ones. He felt his heart thump hard in his chest, his stomach doing a back flip. It was hard to ignore the chemistry between them. He was the one to look away, closing his eyes once he heard the soft sigh from the other man.

Dean was the first to step onto the elevator once the doors opened, pressing the sixth floor and shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. His mind was blank, unsure of what to think or how to feel. He should've expected to see people like _him _from his past. He let out a low groan, one hand coming up to his face, the lights burning his eyes. This headache was quickly turning into a full blown migraine.

Seth didn't miss the pained look. Once they'd made it to their floor, he led the way to their room, unlocking the door and keeping the lights off as they stepped in. "I'll shut the curtains," he said, walking over to the large window and pulling the heavy curtains to, turning to see Dean sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hung, hand still over his face. He walked over, kneeling down so that their eyes were level. "Do you want me to get you something for your head?"

Dean slowly shook his head, his eyes opening. "It'll pass," he said gently, his and Seth's eyes meeting. This time he was the one to look away, his jaw tight. He really wanted to reach out and hold Seth to him. He was almost afraid to even ask, thinking back on how jumpy Seth was with him now. He still wished he knew what had caused that rift between them. What had he done to make Seth so nervous?

Seth moved, resting his hands on Dean's knees, his eyes filled with nothing but concern. "You sure there's nothing I can get for you? I'm sure they'd have some Tylenol or something at the desk."

Dean shook his head again, moving to rest one hand over Seth's. "Can I just… Could I…." He trailed off, sighing. He leaned forward, bumping his forehead against Seth's shoulder, his hand tightening around Seth's smaller one. "I don't wanna feel like this anymore."

Seth felt the words pierce his heart, sharp and twisting. He closed his eyes, shuffling a little closer to Dean and wrapping his arms around his torso. "It's okay," he breathed, trying to keep his heartbeat normal. He could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "I'm here. No matter what, I'll be here."

Dean leaned further into Seth, his own arms wrapping around Seth, his fingers clutching at his dress shirt. He felt like he was clinging to Seth, but he didn't have anyone else. Seth was the only one. He could feel everything starting to wash over him, seeing Sami in the casket, those final words he'd spoken, seeing Sami's mother, seeing _him_. He buried his face into Seth's neck, sucking in a shaky breath. It was all too much to handle.

Seth stiffened, Dean holding him tighter. His eyes closed, telling himself that this was Dean and at that moment, Dean needed him. One hand rose, sliding through the slicked back hair, his fingertips grazing over Dean's scalp. He slowly felt his body start to slow down and become more comfortable with Dean's arms around him. It was enjoyable, thinking of the many times they'd been close like this in the past. He missed that, missed having Dean so close to him without fear.

Dean held back his tears. He knew Seth had meant it that he would be there, but he was tired of feeling so pathetic. He was tired of crying. No matter how many tears he cried, it would never change his current situation. It would never bring Sami back.

Seth stayed in Dean arms, stroking his hair until the other man pulled back from him. He smiled, their faces close. "Feel a little better?" he asked softly, noticing just how close him and Dean where. It would only take a breath and their lips would touch.

Dean breathed a yes, tasting Seth's breath on his lips. He bit his lower lip, swallowing hard. His eyes met Seth's, both of them feeling time slow down around them. He really wanted to kiss Seth, just a gentle reminder that he wasn't alone. His eyes flickered down to the pink flesh. He knew it was pushing it. Seth could barely hold his hand, he wouldn't react well to an impromptu kiss.

Seth was silent, heart pounding. He knew what Dean was thinking and he couldn't deny that he too wanted it. He wanted to taste Dean's lips once again, remembering their first kiss, how sweet it had been. He closed his eyes, letting out a shuddery breath, Dean's hand cupping his cheek, a calloused thumb brushing over his beard. He leaned into the touch, his eyes snapping open when he felt Dean pull away from him completely.

"We should get changed," Dean said, offering a soft smile. "I'm gonna get a shower."

Seth nodded, pulling back from Dean and walking over to his suitcase. "The water gets hot fast," he warned, his and Dean's eyes meeting just before the blond walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He let out a sigh, his heart aching with the way it pounded in his chest. They'd been so close and he'd wanted it so much.

Shaking his head, Seth lifted his suitcase up to the bed, digging through it for something to wear to bed and his sleeping pills. He heard the shower start, and he wondered if he should even take them. He knew he wouldn't sleep without them, but once he was asleep, he was dead to the world until morning. He set them off to the side, thinking he'd figure out an answer later.

It didn't take him long to strip from his slacks and button up before pulling on a tank top and a pair of lounge pants. He folded his dress clothes and pushed them into his suitcase and rezipped it, setting it back on the floor. He picked up the bottle and crawled up to lean on his pillows, looking over the little pill bottle. He could make it one night without them. He nodded, the sound of the bathroom door opening. He shoved the pill bottle under his pillow, forcing himself to smile when he looked up.

Dean returned it, standing there in just a towel. "I forgot to grab somethin' to wear," he murmured, almost embarrassed as he reached for his own suitcase and pulled out a pair of gym shorts. He snuck a look over at Seth, the other man still focused on him. "You gonna watch me?"

"No!" Seth suddenly squeaked, turning his head, his face growing hot. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He could still see the little droplets of water from Dean's hair slide down his neck and chest right over his defined torso into the white towel. He heard the deep chuckle of the other man and the rustle of clothing.

"You can look now," Dean said with a smile, ruffling his hair with the towel before dropping it beside his bed. He laid down on the soft mattress, groaning happily. His shower hadn't done much for his head, but he felt relaxed enough that he could maybe get a little sleep.

Seth looked over, unable to keep from looking over Dean's muscular back down to where the gym shorts he now wore were riding low on his hips. He smiled, crawling off his bed and sitting on Dean's, laying down beside him. He kept ample room between them, but he just wanted to be closer to Dean. "Feel better?" he asked, his hand sliding up until it was right next to Dean's.

"I do now," Dean answered, sliding his hand the last few inches until their hands were laced loosely together. "I always feel better when you're with me." He tried to burn the way Seth's cheeks flushed a deep crimson into his memory. He never wanted to forget this sight.

Seth closed his eyes, hiding his face in the pillows for a moment, willing the heat to end. He pulled back, his eyes meeting Dean's once again. He could still see the exhaustion and grief on Dean's face. He took a breath, thinking he'd take a chance and ask about Solomon. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly, feeling Dean's thumb run over his lightly.

Dean shrugged. "What's up?" he asked, tightening his hand around Seth's pulling it closer to him. He leaned in, keeping his eyes on Seth's as he brushed his lips against the back of Seth's hand.

Seth sucked in a breath, a bolt of lightening shooting up his arm, the place Dean's lips had touched burning. He was quiet for a moment, their hands resting between them once again. "H-how close where you and Solomon?" he murmured, breaking their gaze for a moment.

Dean looked away, taking his lower lip into his mouth. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to say that they'd been more than friends, mostly because the crazy thing they called their relationship hadn't really had a name or a definition. "He was my best friend, we were close like brothers," he finally said, pain already filling his chest. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk about him. "He knew everything about me." He grew quiet, his brows furrowing. He felt choked up already.

Seth nodded silently, tightening his grip on Dean's hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered, guilt filling him for even asking. He'd just been curious to know a little bit more about Dean. "I didn't—"

"Don't apologize," Dean hummed, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth as he yawned. His eyes sparkled with moisture as he looked over at Seth. "I'm sorry if I fall asleep." He was just so tired, his headache still dully throbbing.

"Sleep," Seth encouraged, watching Dean's eyes as they slid shut. He laid there, the light around the edges of the curtains fading into blackness. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there beside Dean as he slept, but he didn't want to let go of Dean's hand. He didn't want to stop looking at the handsome face, the fluffy blond hair drying into messy curls, creating the illusion of a halo around Dean's head.

A smile touched Seth's lips, his hand bringing Dean's up to his lips so he could return the gentle kiss he'd been given. He felt that same zap of electricity on his lips once their skin touched. Breaking their hands, Seth's fingers ran over Dean's cheek, still smooth from his shave earlier. He bit his lower lip, taking in the other man's warmth on his fingertips.

He lay there thinking he wanted to know everything about Dean. He wanted to take his pain away, be his comfort, his go to. He wanted everything Dean had to give, as scary as that was. As scared as he'd been before about the trip, he couldn't think of anything other than how this was Dean and Dean would never hurt him. It was comforting.

He let out a sigh, his own eyes starting to droop. He hadn't been so comfortable or relaxed enough to doze off since that night. He felt his eyes close completely, his hand still resting on Dean's cheek as he started to drift off. It would be the first night without taking his sleeping pills.

Just as Seth was on the cusp of sleep, he felt Dean jerk away, a sudden deep feeling of terror filling him. His eyes snapped open, the world blurry and dark. His heart was already racing and he knew. He was frozen on the bed, trying to follow Dean's body as he almost jumped off the bed, reaching for the light. He winced, the light burning as it flooded the room.

Moxley only glared at Seth, a smirk on his lips. He could see the pure fear and terror in Seth's dark eyes. He walked over to the bed, grabbing Seth's arm and yanking him up to his feet. His smirk deepened, his hand tightening around Seth's upper arm as he pulled him to his chest, his free arm wrapping around Seth's waist, locking them together. "So pretty boy," he breathed, Seth shaking in his arms. He leaned in, his lips right against Seth's ear. "You here for more?"

Seth felt numb, his entire body moving without feeling. He pushed against Moxley as hard as he could, struggling to get free. He felt himself break free from Moxley's hold, his breathing fast, his head spinning as he backed up against the wall with the window. He had no means of escape, Moxley right in front of him and in front of the door. He had to think fast.

Moxley just stood there, his hands on his hips, clearly amused at Seth and his attempt to get away. "Ya know, the door's behind me. Most people would've kneed me in the nuts and ran for their lives. Or do you like me that much?"

Seth could barely make out Moxley's words, his head already so fuzzy. "I-I j-just wanted t-to be here for D-Dean," Seth stuttered, biting his tongue. Damn it. He wasn't trying to show just how terrified he really was at that moment. "He n-needed me."

Moxley couldn't stop the grin that seemed to overtake his face, clearly impressed. "You're pretty fuckin' smart pretty boy," he hissed, the grin dropping and nothing but seriousness taking over. "But obviously not smart enough to fuckin' listen." He took a menacing step towards Seth, the other man pushing himself against the closed curtains. "Or to know that he doesn't fuckin' need you. We don't need anyone."

"You're wrong!" Seth snapped, surprised at his own outburst. Instantly he regretted it, the darkness in Moxley's eyes growing, the hate and anger pouring off of him. He swallowed. If he was going to endure this again, he wasn't going to go out without a fight. "Dean needs someone to be there for him."

"No!" Moxley growled, his voice growing louder. "He needs someone to protect him. What do you think I'm—" Moxley paused, a white card catching his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked away from Seth towards the desk, his demeanor starting to soften. Slowly, he reached for it, looking at the picture of Sami on the cover.

In that moment, he forgot about Seth standing in front of him. His heart ached as he looked over the handsome face. "Sami," he murmured, opening the card and looking over the inside. "Dammit."

Seth was surprised, sure that Moxley could only express one set of emotions. He could see the anguish on Moxley's face, expressing it more than Dean's had. He took a chance, thinking that maybe he could somehow get out of Moxley's crosshairs. "I know him and Dean were close," he said gently, trying to relax. Being tense was going to do nothing to help him.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Moxley yelled, his sight once again on Seth. "Don't you fucking talk about him like you know him. Sami was special and _no one _not even you can take his spot."

Seth was surprised at those words.

"Fuck! Why can't you just fucking listen?" Moxley growled, tossing the card back onto the desk, storming over to Seth, his hands grasping the front of Seth's shirt. "We've already lost enough, so stop sticking your fucking nose in." He pushed Seth back, cocking his fist back and landing a hard blow right in Seth's left eye.

Seth let out a howl of pain, his hands instantly coming up to cover his face. He couldn't see out of it and he knew it would bruise. He felt Moxley grasp his hair, dragging him away from the window towards one of the beds. He felt like he was flying for a split second before he landed on the mattress, belly down.

Moxley was once again right on Seth, one arm wretched behind his back as far as it could go. "Keep away from Dean or else I'm going to do a lot worse than fucking your pretty little ass," he warned, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking Seth's head back, their eyes meeting. "You understand?"

Seth was quiet, paralyzed by fear and the coldness in Moxley's eyes.

Moxley sneered, releasing Seth and getting up from the bed. He shook his head, pushing out a heated chuckle. "Fuck, he _had_ to go and find someone so fucking pathetic. Get the fuck out of here. Just looking at you makes me sick."

Seth could barely get his body to listen to him as he stumbled off the bed and past Moxley. He didn't dare look back, just hurried past. He didn't think about where he would go, or to even grab a card to get back in. He just left the room as fast as he could.

Once the door shut behind him, he let out a shaky breath, his heart pounding so hard it hurt with tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do or where to even go. He just knew he had to stay away from the room while Moxley was there.

He started down the hallway, gently rubbing the shoulder Moxley had wrenched back, pain starting to bloom and burn throughout the socket. He knew his face was already bruised, his vision beyond blurry and his eye already partially swollen closed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to ask Cody to cover any more bruises on him.

Biting his lower lip, Seth wondered what he should do. He didn't want to leave and give up on Dean, on what they could have. It wasn't Dean doing this to him. He looked back over his shoulder at the ornate door. His jaw tightened. He wasn't going to end this with Dean. Somehow, he'd made what they had work. He'd get Moxley to understand that he wasn't going to leave like that, no matter what he did.

Moxley sighed after the door slammed shut. He turned back to the desk, picking up the little white card again. He handled it gently as he sat on the edge of Seth's bed. He looked over Sami's smiling face. "I miss you," he murmured, his heart aching in his chest. He meant it. He missed him terribly.

After a moment he sat up straight, his jaw tightening as he thought about what had happened at the visitation. He couldn't leave things like they were. He refused to leave Cincinnati without seeing him again. This time he'd make sure it was the last.

He stood, a gleam in his eyes as he set the card down and walked over to Dean's suitcase to dress; loose blue jeans and a black t-shirt would suffice. He didn't know how long it would take him, but he'd find that bastard and put him in his place. He grabbed a keycard from the desk and started out the door, determined and ready for whatever the night brought him.

* * *

(A/N): Well, Moxley makes another appearance and seems to have some unfinished business with the guy from the funeral home. Whom we will be seeing next chapter. Thoughts on who he is? I'd love to hear them loves. They are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 10. **

**Note: Well, I'm sure this chapter is going to answer a few questions you all have. Hope you like it. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

The night air was sticky and thick, an off white cloud of smoke following behind him as he walked down the empty streets. "I'll find you, you son-of-a-bitch," he growled, inhaling from his smoke once more before pulled it from his lips. He let the nicotine rush through him, giving him a small buzz before he exhaled the smoke. He'd been out for over an hour, thinking that it shouldn't take this long to find him, but he was walking from the rich side of Cincinnati to his old stomping grounds.

He looked around, taking in the rundown buildings. It really had been a while since he'd been here, the last time he'd stepped foot on this street, this was a relatively nice part of town. Now it looked almost exactly what he was used to. He snorted, the irony of it all.

Taking another puff off his cigarette, he stopped at the corner. This was the line he had to cross. It was painfully obvious that across the street the neighborhood got rougher. He could see broken out windows, boarded up doors. He smirked, flicking his smoke to the ground and stepping it out with the toe of his boot. This was home.

He looked down the empty street, stepping onto the street and walking across. He had to be on his guard now. He was sure everyone knew he was back in town, that fucker could never keep his trap shut.

He wasn't more than half a block down, and he already heard it, the shuffling of trashcans, worn out soles on the cracked concrete. He heard a branch snap and he knew, they were watching. "I know you're there," he hissed, turning. "I know he sent you."

"I-I-it's really y-you M-Moxley." It was soft, filled with amazement and disbelief.

Moxley's eyes widened, taking in the small woman that had seemed to scamper out of a bush. He looked over her face, gaunt and withered. She was smiling, but he could only see the decay and rot on her once beautiful teeth. "Amy?" he asked, taking a step towards her, thinking she looked so frail, so beaten and dirty.

She'd been beautiful once, one of his best friends once he'd been saddled with that bastard, but now…. Now she looked like every other cracked out user in town. She was only five years older than him, but she looked well into her fifties.

"H-he s-s-said you were b-b-back," she stuttered, shivering in the humid night, reaching out with bony fingers. "Y-you c-c-came back. I m-missed y-you." She opened her arms, reaching for Moxley.

Moxley allowed her to wrap her arms around him. In return he did the same, holding her small body to him. He tried not to breath, the stench of death all around her. This was the woman that had kept him safe for so long, someone who'd taken his place too many times. He had to do this for her, and for him. "I'm back," he murmured, pulling back. "So take me to him?"

Amy nodded, taking Moxley's hand and starting down the same way he'd been going. "Th-things are g-good?" she asked, keeping close to his side. "I h-hear you've g-got a-a m-man."

Moxley's jaw instantly tightened. He knew he'd told them about Seth. Damn that brat, he had no clue what he'd gotten himself into getting involved with Dean. "No, no man," he answered, forcing himself to smile. He didn't speak as the continued on for another five or six blocks, just listened to Amy's stuttered words.

Once they stopped in an open alleyway, Moxley knew they were there. He pulled his arm away from Amy, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He knew he couldn't save her from the damage done by the drugs, she was too far gone, but that didn't mean he couldn't still free her from the life she knew. He let her hand go and walked down the alleyway, chin up, eyes focused.

He felt eyes on him. He knew all too well that the neighbors were watching. He'd felt their eyes too many times in the past not to know. He stopped once he reached the large automotive garage doors in the middle of the alley. Just like he remembered.

The windows of the doors, or what of remained, were painted black, the rest either boarded up or the ones at the top broken out. The light above the door flickered, the bulb dulling before burning bright again. It was on its last leg just like every thing else, barely hanging on before it died.

"Hawk!" he called, everything around him going silent, all except the crickets and the howl of the wind as it whipped through the narrow alleyway. He stood stiff, his legs shoulder width apart, fists already tight at his sides. He was ready.

The garage door shuddered before it started to slowly open, the loud screech of metal on metal filling the air. As it rose, the inside revealed was dark, rundown, and dusty. There were several sheets hung up on dropping clothes lines, sectioning off several make shift rooms on both sides. A wide walkway went right through the center.

Everything seemed to stand still, the man from before walking from the side. "Ah, I knew you'd come to find me Moxley," he cooed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "After the little show you gave earlier, I'm surprised you're not with that pretty boy."

"He's got nothin' to do with this," Moxley hissed, his fists tightening even more, his nails biting painfully into the flesh of his palm. "And I only came back for one reason."

"Really?" Hawk asked, walking away from the garage over to Moxley. He kept a good five feet between them when he stopped. He smirked, looking over to see Amy watching from the far shadows. "I'm guessin' that's not to have some fun like old times?" He chuckled, watching as the nerve in Moxley's jaw twitched. "I even cleared the place out for us."

Moxley stood there, knowing his tactics. They hadn't changed at all. He sucked in a breath, ready to tell him exactly what he thought.

"You've grown so much," Hawk went on, his voice softening, almost like a proud father. He started moving a little closer, circling Moxley slowly. "Gotten oh-so handsome." His eyes raked down the broad chest to the trim, almost slender waist. "I almost didn't recognize you today." His voice dropped even lower, a harsh, seductive kind of whisper as he moved in even closer, barely a foot between them. He stopped behind Moxley, his eyes lowering to the pert ass he now possessed. "You'd make a lot of money here at home."

Moxley spun around, swinging right away. "Fuck you!" he snapped, Hawk already side stepping him. He turned so they once again faced each other, his teeth bared. "Don't fuck with me."

Hawk smirked, knowing he hit a nerve. "Aw, I'm only telling you the truth. A nice ass like that would make some serious cash, but as good lookin' as you've gotten, you'd make money no matter how we marketed you."

Moxley was silent, standing up straight, keeping his eyes on Hawk as he started back towards the garage door.

"You'd be just as popular as your mother," he laughed, turning to face Moxley. He didn't hear a biting retort; just saw the growing anger on his face. "Oh, you haven't talked to her recently have you? She misses her beautiful little boy."

"She doesn't matter."

Hawk's brow rose in surprise. "Really? Because I can always call her and let her know you've come home. I'm sure she'd love to hear that."

"Fuck off," Moxley hissed, watching as Hawk dug in his pocket, pulling his phone out. "I'm not that gullible. That bitch left me to die years ago, the only thing she'd want from me now is money."

Hawk's smirk was once again prominent, shrugging his shoulders and repocketing his phone. "Aw, okay, we won't call her then," he said, hooking his thumb in the same pocket. "Well, since that's a sore subject, let's talk about something a little more _fresh_? Hm?" He took a moment to pretend like he was thinking. "That twink at the funeral, he's your new toy, isn't he?"

Moxley's entire body tensed. While _he _had no emotional ties to Seth, he knew if _anything _happened to him, Dean would be devastated.

The motion wasn't lost to Hawk. "Oh, so he's special. You know," he started, moving in close again to Moxley, his voice dropping to a heated whisper, "we could share. He looks like he'd be so sweet. I'll even treat him good. I'll be gentle with him, like I was with you."

Moxley swallowed, the terrified, pain filled scream of a ten-year-old little boy filling his head. He didn't think, screaming as he rushed at Hawk. This time his punch made impact on the other man's face, an audible crack filling the air. "You keep your fuckin' hands off him!" he roared, gasping once he felt a knee crash into his crotch. He coughed, instantly reaching for his wounded boys. "Fuck…."

"Oh Moxley," Hawk chuckled, getting up from the gravelly alley, dusting himself off and touching his broken nose, sniffling as he pulled his hand back to see that it was bloody. "Ah, look what you did. You made me fuckin' bleed!" He walked over, kicking Moxley in the stomach as he laid curled up. "You _really_ think you can protect him?"

Moxley continued to cough, the pain immense as another kick was landed to his midsection. Fuck, this was not how he'd planned this to go down. "Is that all you got?" he hissed, the air pushed from his lungs as another kick was landed to his chest. "You're gettin' weak old man."

Hawk hissed, his face twisting into a dark sneer. "So fuckin' mouthy Mox. I thought I'd taught you better than that!" he snapped, kneeling down and grabbing a fist full of blond hair. "Or do I have to shove something in there to remind you?"

"You shove anything in my mouth and I'll fuckin' bite it off," Moxley snapped, spitting right in the other man's face. He hit the ground hard, Hawk standing and taking a step back. He watched him pull a handkerchief from his back pocket and wipe the lugy from his eye.

Hawk wasn't amused, keeping the cloth up to help his nose. "Look at how well you protected your little cousin!"

"She was safe! Until the fuckin' state got involved!"

Hawk started to chuckle, watching as Moxley started to stand up, breathing heavy and holding his junk. "Yeah? Is that what you tell yourself Mox to make yourself feel better? Or is it because you're nothing but a lowly street whore, just like your mother? That's right, you're nothing but my whore, and no one will ever stick around you! Not your whore mother, that beautiful little girl, and certainly not Sami fuckin' Callihan."

Moxley couldn't take anymore. He was so angry he couldn't see straight. He just lunged, spearing Hawk to the ground. His fists flew, landing on anything and everything they could. "Don't you _fucking _talk about Sami!" he snapped, gasping for air as soon pain blossomed in his right side. He gasped for breath, falling to the side, holding his ribs. He looked up from the ground, seeing the crow bar in Hawk's hand. "Mother fucker."

Hawk struggled to his feet, both eyes already black and swollen, his lips busted open and bleeding with his nose. "You're nothing but a street dog Moxley," he gasped, leaning back against the wall of the garage. He huffed in a few good breaths before he stumbled over to Moxley, once again grabbing a fist full of hair.

"No!"

Moxley looked up, the screech momentarily easing his pain. He watched, almost in slow motion as Amy came running in and rushing right into Hawk. His head fell an inch or so as his hair was released. "Amy!" He froze, Hawk's eyes narrowing on her.

"Filthy fuckin' whore," he hissed, grasping her thin dark hair before effortlessly throwing her to the ground. "Always standing up for him, this is the last time." He brought the crow bar up over his head, ready to strike. He grunted as Moxley once again rushed him, crashing backwards into the other door to the garage.

Moxley heard the shattering of glass and he hissed, the edge of the bar ripping his shirt as it went down the length of his back. Hot blood started to seep down his side into the waistband of his jeans. He cried out, Hawk spinning him until his face was pressed against a window, his body pressed against Moxley's back. He stiffened. No, not again.

Hawk groaned, pushing his hardening dick against the plumpness of Moxley's ass. "Fuck, you still feel so fuckin' good," he murmured, pushing the crow bar against the back of Moxley's neck, holding him in place. "I'd fuck you so good Mox, you and that pretty boy. He'd be the jewel of my collection. Right next to you. I bet his ass is the best."

Moxley saw red, forcing himself away from the wall, twisting until he had one hand on the crow bar, his eyes blazing. "Like hell I'd ever give him up to someone like you," he growled, snapping his neck forward to headbutt Hawk as hard as he could. He felt Hawk's grip slacken on the bar and he kicked him full force in the knee, yanking the crow bar as he fell.

Another sickening pop filled the air and they both knew that Moxley had dislocated Hawk's knee. He looked up from the ground, his vision blurry. "Really? What are you gonna do Moxley?" he asked, laying back on the ground, smirking. "You're not gonna do a damn thing to me. I raised you!"

Moxley could barely see past the whiteness. He hadn't expected to affect his own vision so badly. "That's where you're wrong," he growled, raising the bar above his head. "I raised myself, you son-of-a-bitch." He brought the bar down as hard as he could into the junction between the other man's legs, a roar of pain filling the air.

Hawk rolled to his side, his hands instantly going to his crotch, holding it in protection. "Moxley!" he cried, tears of pain seeping down his face. "I fed you. I took you in!" He tried, his authoritive voice gone, now pleading with Moxley.

"No, my mother dropped me off with you," he seethed, raising the bar again. "Because she couldn't pay for your drugs." Again the bar came down, this time on Hawk's arm. "She _sold_ me to pay _her _debts!" Again and again the bar came down on Hawk's body until he was nothing but a whimpering mess of a man on the ground.

Moxley dropped the bar, breathing hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. He heard the sharp clang of metal on the uneven asphalt as it settled. He walked over, tears and blood all over the other man's face. "I'm not a kid anymore," he murmured, squatting down and grabbing the man's shoulder, turning him so that he could see Hawk's face, his eyes closed. "And I'll never be your bitch again." He pushed him away, like the feeling of their skin touching burned.

His hands were shaking as he reached for the crow bar once more. He heard it skid across the asphalt as his fingers curled around it, the coppery taste of blood burning his tongue. He rose to unsteady legs, raising the bar over his head. He was going to end this once and for all. He wasn't going to let Hawk hurt anyone else.

"Moxley no!"

Moxley paused, his arm still raised above his head as he turned to see Amy, blood running down her forehead. "Amy," he murmured, turning his gaze back to Hawk. "I gotta. If I don't he's just gonna keep—"

"D-don't fall t-t-to his l-level," she gasped, pushing herself up into a sitting position, her hands and knees bleeding from being scraped open on the uneven ground. She felt weak, her body protesting the movements. "H-he wants th-that."

Moxley clenched his teeth, looking over the near lifeless body before he dropped the crowbar completely. He turned, rushing over to her side, kneeling on the ground, cradling Amy in his arms, next to his chest. He pushed her hair from her face, gentle not to aggravate her wound. "Fuck, look at you. You're bleeding because of me."

Amy took a shuddery breath, a smile forming on her lips. "I-I'm okay," she murmured, taking in his heat, feeling his tears start wet her stringy hair. "Such a s-sweet boy." She raised a hand, touching the cut on her forehead, looking at blood on her hands. "M-my sweet b-boy."

Moxley held her a little tighter, stroking her hair. "We gotta get you to a hospital or somethin'," he said, wincing at the pain as he moved to scoop her frail body in his arms. "You need help."

Amy smiled, nodding as she felt him lift her up. "D-don't w-worry a-a-about me," she started, the dull sound of sirens filling the air. "G-get o-out of h-here." She patted his cheek. "I-I'll b-b-be okay."

Moxley hated to set her back down, her feeble hand pointing towards the crowbar. "I can't let you take the fall for this," he whispered, a finger tapping his lips to keep quiet.

"I s-still know h-how to w-work the s-system. S-self d-defense," she explained, meeting his teary eyes. "L-live your l-life."

Moxley nodded, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. He owed her so much already. One day he'd get her out of this place. He'd get her help. He stood, the sirens growing louder. He had to get out of there and fast. "I'm gonna get you outta here," he promised before he took off running, his left arm wrapped around his middle, the ache growing with each step.

* * *

Moxley had cleaned himself up in a leaky faucet before he'd made it back to the hotel, thankful that he'd remembered to grab a key card. He'd made it in through a side entrance, avoiding the front counter completely. As tired and hurt as he was, he was satisfied. He knew the cops would have to go with her story of self-defense against Hawk, and they'd never be able to put her away the way she was. If anything, they'd put her in a rehab center. For that, he was thankful. Without Hawk, she could get the help she needed, move on from their past and forge a new future.

He sighed as he found his door, sliding the key card in and quickly pulling it out. He waited for the bulb to change green before he opened the door and pushed it open. He closed it quietly, walking into the room.

He tossed the key onto the desk, pausing when he saw that Seth had made it back into the room, now curled up in his sheets sleeping. His eyes instantly went to Seth's eye, thinking it looked nasty. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

He took a breath, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he'd come back. The only way would've been to go to the front desk for a spare key. A hand rose up, sliding through the long silky hair. He had to admit that Seth was pretty and stubborn. Maybe this guy really was here for Dean. "Or you're really fuckin' stupid," he breathed, his eyes moving towards his own bed. He had to get a shower and undress….

Moxley's eyes widened once they fell on the little white bottle on the nightstand. He reached for it. "Fuck me!" he snapped, reading that they were sleeping tablets. He dropped the bottle, his heart pounding in his chest.

"No, no, no," he chanted, jumping up from the bed. He couldn't handle this. What if Seth overdosed? No, fuck, dammit! Dean wouldn't be able to handle that. "Fuck, fuck!" Moxley turned Seth on his back, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him hard. "Wake up! For fuck's sake wake up!"

He couldn't hear over the rush of blood in his ears. He couldn't think of many other times he'd been more terrified. "C'mon Seth, wake up!" he hissed, watching as brown eyes rolled before barely cracking open. "Oh thank fucking God."

"Dean?" It was soft, barely conscious.

"Yeah, whatever, it's Dean," Moxley grunted, shaking Seth again once his eyes started to shut. "No, wake up. How many pills did you take?"

"Pills?"

"Yes! Fucking sleeping pills Seth! How many did you take?" his voice was rising, almost getting frantic. "Tell me!"

"Two," Seth murmured groggily, one hand lazily coming up to rest against the back of Moxley's arm. "Can't sleep… without them."

Moxley let out a breath, relieved and thankful. "Okay, okay," he murmured, pressing his forehead against Seth's chest, his hands tightening on Seth's shoulders. "You sleep." His words fell on deaf ears, Seth already back in a deep slumber. After a few deep breaths, he eased up, putting Seth back in his blankets before he stood and walked towards the bathroom. He'd had enough scares for the night. He'd just shower and sleep. Yeah, he needed that.

* * *

Dean groaned as he woke up, a thin sliver of light pouring in from the split in the curtains and running right over his face. "Fuck," he whimpered, his entire body aching and stiff. What the hell? He heard the door open and he sat up straight, his t-shirt sticking to his back. He rubbed his face, unnoticing of the broken skin on his knuckles. "Seth?" he asked, his head pounding and eyes unfocused.

Seth paused, looking over Dean as he sat in his bed. "Hey," he greeted, setting the plastic bags down on the desk. "I went out and got breakfast.

"I hope your bed was way more comfortable than mine. I feel like I slept on broken up concrete," he muttered, dropping his hands, looking over the other man's back. "You get bacon?" He smirked, watching as Seth promptly turned towards him with his hands on his hips. He froze, his eyes instantly reaching Seth's black eye. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Seth took a step back, his legs flush against the desk. "I'm fine," he said hurriedly, turning back to the packaged breakfasts. "I went down to the vending machine last night and the guy in front of me dropped some change. I went to pick it up for him and he elbowed me right in the eye." He forced himself to chuckle, hoping that Dean believed him. "No big deal. It looks a lot worse than it is."

Dean groaned as he worked up to shaky feet. He walked over, standing beside Seth, his hand moving up to rest against the man's cheek. "It looks fuckin' painful," he murmured, looking over the bruised skin. "I'm sorry."

Seth leaned into the tender touch, smiling. "Nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do it," he answered, bringing his hand up to rest against the back of Dean's. "Now, go clean up so we can eat. I'm starving."

Dean nodded, brushing his thumb over Seth's cheekbone before he pulled away. "You never answered me about the bacon," he teased, trying hard to get away from Seth as fast as he could. He heard the same, rehearsed speech about how bacon was nothing but fat and grease as he shut the door to the bathroom.

He let out a pained hiss, thinking his ribs and back hurt too much for it just to be a bad night's sleep. He pulled his t-shirt up, sure that he'd gone to bed without one, exposing his middle. He gasped at the bruises. He yanked his shirt over his head, looking at the flecks of red. Instantly he knew it was dried blood.

In that moment he couldn't breathe. What had happened to him? What had he done? All he could remember was falling asleep looking at Seth on his bed. Where had these bruises come from? He turned to see the long jagged cut down the left side of his back, crusted up with blood. He felt nauseous, turning so he could rest his shaking hands on the counter, noticing the broken skin on his knuckles. He looked up at himself in the mirror. All he could see, was the fear in his reflection's eyes.

What happened? Had him and Seth fought? No, he'd never lay his hands on Seth, and there was no way Seth had made most of the marks on his body. So what had he done the night before?

* * *

(A/N): I'm just gonna leave this here for you. Thoughts are always appreciate and I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 11.  
**

**Note: Sorry for the delay! See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Seth was pulling the foam food containers from the plastic bags when he heard the toilet flush and water running in the sink. He was happy that Dean was back. He'd made it back to the room a couple hours after he'd been kicked out. The lady at reception had been more than helpful for a new key and offering him something for his eye. He'd told her the same story he'd told Dean.

Swallowing, he hoped the same story would hold up once he made it back to the roster. He already knew Cody was going to give him the fifth degree about more bruises on him. He tried not to think about it as he sorted through the containers, opening a few just to make sure what they were before he divided his and Dean's breakfasts.

He hadn't been surprised to see that the room was empty when he'd gotten back. He worried where Moxley had gone, but not enough to wait up for him. He didn't want to see him again. He hadn't hesitated to pop two sleeping pills and pray he slept until the next morning. When he'd woken that morning, he was happy to see that Dean was back. He'd been terrified to wake him, unsure if Moxley was going to still be there or if it was going to be like the first time and it would be Dean. He'd decided to get breakfast and let the man wake on his own.

The water ceased and Seth heard the bathroom door open. "Feel better?" he asked, looking over with a smile. His happy greetings paused, watching as Dean seemed to walk a little stiffer than he usually did towards him.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'm gonna open the curtains," he said gently, showing Dean his half on the desk. He turned to the curtains once Dean sat in the chair and opened them slowly. Light flooded the room, a hiss from Dean filling the air. "Vampire."

Dean made another hissing noise, pretending to choke as he curled in on himself. "Dyin' here," he muttered, listening to Seth's laugh. He wondered how long it had been since he'd heard that carefree laugh. He chuckled himself, sitting back up straight. "C'mon, it's lonely eatin' alone."

Seth nodded, grabbing his own breakfast containers and setting them on the foot of his bed. He unwrapped his plastic fork and started in on his scrambled eggs, his eyes focused on the bright day outside. "I heard it was supposed to rain today," he started, reaching to a slice of toast.

Dean was quiet, nodding. His stomach felt like it was twisting up in knots, making his hard for him to stomach the few bites he'd taken. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the funeral. He poked at his breakfast, scooting the hash browns around, hoping to make it look like he'd eaten more than he had.

Seth fell into silence, slowly chewing his own mouthful. His mind was focused on getting back on the road. Maybe once things settled down and got back to normal, he wouldn't have to worry about seeing Moxley again. He hoped anyway. He'd do more research on the subject once they were in Houston with Roman and the others.

Dean looked up, his gaze focusing on Seth's face, getting mostly a profile view the way the man was sitting on his bed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His eyes narrowed in on Seth's bruised eye. It looked worse than it had when he'd first looked it over. He was sure that it was because the room wasn't dark anymore. "Seth?" he started gently, setting his fork down.

"Hm?" Seth turned so he could meet Dean's worried eyes. He gave a smile, curious at what Dean wanted to say.

"Is there anything I can get for your eye?" he asked, pushing away from the desk and standing. He sat on the edge of the bed, hating the deep, dark bruising. He saw the small shake of Seth's head. "You sure, because it looks really—"

"I'm okay," Seth interrupted gently. "I'll wear some sunglasses today and have Cody cover it up for the shows until it heals up." He was quiet, watching as Dean's eyes lowered. "It's not like I've never had worse." It was barely above a murmur, the seriousness behind the words only recognized by himself.

At that Dean smirked, thinking about the thick scar on the back of Seth's neck. He nodded, reaching forward, his hand once again cupping the side of Seth's face, his thumb tenderly stroking his cheek. "Thank you," he murmured, his smirk fading into a soft smile. "For everything."

"Nothing to thank me for," Seth breathed, leaning into the gentle touch. His eyes closed, hating how this was the most he was comfortable with Dean now. He missed how affectionate they'd been before. He missed the way Dean had always gently touched him, the way he'd let Dean hug him without a second thought.

Dean watched as Seth's hand moved to rest on the back of his. He couldn't describe how wonderful it felt at that moment, the quiet between them, the tender touching. His chest was tight, suppressing the want to lean in and kiss Seth's lips. He knew that would be too much. Ever since he'd gotten Seth to listen to him about that night, there wasn't much physicality between them. He didn't know why, how confessing their feelings for each other had somehow changed how they'd always messed around before.

He took a breath. He'd do anything to show Seth that he wasn't going to hurt him that he was there to protect and love him. For a moment, he thought about how Seth acted towards him, a cold thought running through him. Seth was acting like he'd been assaulted. He'd seen the actions too many times before. He knew them perfectly.

Mentally, he shook the idea off, there was no way that had happened. Seth would've told him, or told someone. He bit his lower lip, slipping his hand from Seth's cheek, taking his hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He'd continue to show his affections for Seth at the other man's pace.

Placing a soft, but firm kiss to the back of Seth's hand, he met the other man's gaze. He could see the attraction and affection there, but deep down, he could see a glimmer of fear and uncertainty that he'd never seen before. "We should finish up and get ready," he breathed, releasing Seth's hand as he started to pull it back.

* * *

Dean stood behind Sami's mother, his head held high as he listened to the sermon the pastor was delivering about death and the kingdom of heaven. His hand was held tight in Seth's, the other man standing right beside him with a pair of aviator sunglasses covering his eyes. He was thankful that the sun was holding out for them, more than a few others around them wearing sunglasses to keep the sun out of their eyes.

Seth stroked his thumb over the back of Dean's hand, hoping the small movement would give him some comfort as the sermon came to a close and the immediate family stood to say their last goodbyes before the casket was lowered.

Dean shuffled a little, letting out a pained breath. He was sweating from the hot, humid air and his confining black suit. He could feel the droplets sliding down his back, mostly being absorbed into his crisp white button up shirt. But the ones that didn't, seemed to slide right over the long cut, burning the sensitive wound that he was sure was infected. He knew what those kinds of wounds felt like.

Seth watched as Dean's shoulders moved just slightly, the skin around his eyes crinkling up as he winced. He could tell something was off, that Dean was hiding something from him. He didn't dare speak at the moment. He'd ask once they made it back to the car. He continued to listen as the pastor finished up the last of his words and closed the ceremony. He held back with Dean, watching as others walked up and either laid their hand or a flower atop the casket before it would be lowered.

Dean felt like his feet were stuck to his spot, his throat tight, his eyes burning from unshed tears. This was it, this was saying goodbye forever. He gave Seth's hand a small squeeze, waiting until they were the last ones left before he made his way over to the black casket. He ran his fingers over the polished outside, laying his hand flat on the ornate side. He couldn't bring himself to speak, just lean forward and press a kiss to the casket. He took a step back, Seth giving his hand a comforting squeeze. He was beyond thankful for Seth.

Seth looked around the emptying service, nodding to a few of the other wrestlers that had attended. He couldn't help but notice that the man from the night before hadn't shown up. He wondered if that had anything to do with why Moxley wasn't in the room when he'd come back. He felt Dean's hand tighten on his, pulling his attention back to where they were standing. He looked over to see Dean's eyes focused on lowering casket. He gave a soft squeeze in return, running his thumb over the back of Dean's hand.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Dean, his entire focus on the black casket as it slowly lowered into the ground. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his and Sami's entire past flashing through his mind all at once. It was overwhelming and the first tear slid free. He brought his free hand up to wipe it away, turning back towards the car, gently leading Seth behind him.

Once he slid into his seat, Seth looked over to see Dean doing the same, a pained hiss leaving his lips as his back in the back rest. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling him. Even at the shittiest motels, he hadn't seen Dean in so much discomfort.

"Yeah, just stiff," Dean answered, his cut burning like it had been lit on fire from the sweat and pressure. He shifted trying to find a way where it didn't irritate it. He couldn't.

Seth knew it was a blatant lie, but he figured there was no reason to push it at the moment. Not when he knew Dean was hurting so badly. He slid the shades off, taking in the sky, watching as dark clouds started to roll in. He let out a sigh, thinking their flight might be delayed if the rain came before their departure.

Once they made it back to the hotel room, Seth was the first to shed his jacket, sighing in relief as the air conditioner blasted into him, cooling the damp spots quickly. He looked over, watching as Dean shed his own black suit jacket and laid it on his bed. "We have time if you wanna get a shower before we check out," he said, already working on undoing his tie and tossing it on his suit jacket.

Dean nodded. "You go ahead, I'll get one after," he said, smiling softly. "I'll get us some lunch real quick so we don't have to get airport food."

Seth nodded, walking towards the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll be out in a few then," he informed Dean, shutting the door behind him. He finished with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it from his slacks, hanging it from the handle on the back of the door. He unfastened his belt and pulled it from the loops hanging it up as well. His eyes floated towards the mirror, thinking that he hadn't grabbed any clothes. He didn't want Dean to return with their lunch before he finished with his shower.

Dean unbuttoned his own shirt, glad that he'd forgone the tie. He peeled it off his damp skin, hissing out as he felt the material drag across his bruises and cut. "Fuck that hurts," he muttered, standing up straight. He had no idea how he was supposed to wrestle like this. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but that was before he'd made it to WWE. If they saw him like he was currently, they'd probably make him take some time off and heal up so he didn't hurt himself anymore.

Seth opened the door, stepping out. He froze, Dean instantly turning to face him, the bruises on full display. He gasped out, his eyes going wide. "Dean," he started, his hand covering his mouth in shock. His mind filled with questions. What had happened? This had to be from the night before, when Moxley went out. Was this why that guy from before wasn't there today?

Dean covered his midsection with his shirt, turning to keep from letting his and Seth's eyes meet. "It's fine, I'm fine," he breathed; unable to think of any kind of lie to cover up that he didn't know where they'd come from.

Seth walked over, reaching out and tugging the shirt from in front of Dean, looking over the dark purple and yellow bruises. "Fuck, Dean," he murmured, reaching out and letting his fingers barely brush over Dean's skin. This had Moxley written all over it. He already knew. He just wished he knew what had happened for them to be so severe. He heard Dean's hisses of pain, turning his attention to the long, thin, rectangular bruise along his ribs. "Why didn't you say something?"

Dean's jaw tightened, unsure of how to answer. He couldn't tell Seth that he didn't know where they came from, and that's why he didn't want to say. He swallowed hard, wincing and jerking away from Seth's easy touch. "We don't have time to talk about this, finish your shower and lets get going," he finally said, pulling away completely from Seth.

Seth nodded, quickly going over to his bag and searching for a set of clothes before he was once again making his way back to the bathroom. "We'll stop once we make it to Houston and get some medicine and I'll get some tape from the trainers," he said before he stepped in to the bathroom and shut the door.

He couldn't help but let out a heavy breath, wondering if he should tell Dean about what had happened the night before or not. He knew Dean deserved to know, but he was still plagued by Moxley's words. What if Moxley was right? What if he did cause Dean to have a mental breakdown because of it? He didn't want to take that kind of risk, not when it would lead to more questions than he wanted to answer or even admit to.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. His heart was racing in his chest, his head going in a million different directions. He sucked shaky breath, thinking that this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be like before when he'd wake up covered in bruises and beaten. This wasn't like then. He refused to believe it.

* * *

Seth pushed open the locker room door, sighing heavily as he looked around to see it mostly empty, all except for the exact person he was looking for. "Hey Codes," he greeted with a smile, meeting the smiling blue eyes in the mirror, half of the star drawn on the other man's face. "Look at you, you beautiful fuckin' star."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere," Cody retorted, laughing as he turned from the sink and looked over the other man. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow's show. You and Dean okay? And why in the hell are you wearing sunglasses inside? This isn't the 80's."

Seth laughed, shrugging. "Just a fashion statement I guess," he answered, setting his bag down and sitting on the bench. He took a breath, the mirthfulness in the room starting to settle as Cody turned back to finish his face paint. He could feel the nerves starting to fill his chest, making hit hard to breathe.

Him and Dean had been quiet most of their trip back, Dean sleeping the entire flight. Once they'd landed, they didn't have the opportunity to speak, a crew member picking them up and driving them to the arena since they were just going to be riding with Roman for the last three days of that week's tour.

"Hey, you think you can do me a favor?" he asked, gripping the bench underneath him as he looked back up, Cody's eyes focused on him as his hand stilled.

"I'm listening."

"You think you can cover this up?" he asked, a shaky hand moving up to take the aviators off. He saw the unpainted half of Cody's face pale, shock and confusion filling his eyes. "I mean, it's kinda bad."

"What the fuck happened?" Cody asked, dropping his brush and walking over to Seth, gasping his chin and forcing him to look up at him. He inspected the nasty black eye, his mouth pursed in concentration and anger. "Who hit you?"

"It was just some jackass at a bar," Seth answered, sighing softly. "Me and Dean went out last night after the visitation, just to try and unwind a little. We were playing pool having a beer and some drunk fucker came up spouting shit about how we were shitty pool players and he'd show us a thing or two. So I played a game against him and when he lost, he started screaming about how I cheated and busted me right in the eye."

Cody's eyes widened, shaking his head. "Only you and Dean could get into this kind of trouble," he sighed, clicking his tongue as he thought. "I'll try my best, but this one's worse than the last ones you had Seth. I'm just a guy, not a miracle worker." He thought for a moment, letting Seth's chin go and walking back over to the sink. "Get in your gear and let me finish my face, then I'll fix you up."

A few moments went by and Seth changed quietly, his heart beating hard and fast. He couldn't believe that Cody had bought it. Now, he just had to see if he could get him to agree to trying to cover some of Dean's bruises too, at least mask the discoloration in case his shirt rode up.

"So, how's Dean look? I know he didn't just let you get punched in the eye and watch," Cody went on, finishing the star on his face and turning to fill in his lips.

Seth smirked, trying hard to play up the bashful victim. "He didn't," he started, sucking in a breath as he reached for his gloves. "He nearly jumped over the pool table after that guy. They had one hell of a fight. Once I got Dean off of him, he dipped." He sighed, shaking his head. "He looks like hell though."

"Is that you way of asking me to try and fix your boy up too?" Cody asked, finishing the other side of his lips and turning to face Seth. "Because the words you're looking for are _Please Cody, use your magical make up powers to fix my boyfriend_." He chuckled, watching as the color rose to Seth's cheeks. "I'm playin' with you. Yeah, once I got you fixed up, send him in and all I'll do something with him."

"Thanks Cody, I really owe you," he said, sitting on the bench, his eyes following Cody as he walked over to his bag and pulled out the gallon sized zip lock bag he'd started carrying around for Seth. He tried not to smile.

"Well, ya know, if you really wanna thank me, you could always find me a good boyfriend," Cody started, sitting down in front of Seth, both of them straddling the bench, and starting on trying to cover the bruise. "Fuck, that guy hit you fuckin' hard."

Seth winced at the Cody's touch. "That would be easy if I knew what kinda guy you liked," he answered, closing his eye as Cody worked on his eyelid. "I'm not your type, so what am I supposed to be lookin' for?"

Cody couldn't help but feel his face heat up under his paint. He was thankful that no one would be able to see his blush. "Tall," he breathed, pulling his hand back to get some more foundation on his sponge. He immediately went back to work on Seth's face.

"I can't get Show to take you on a date, he's married, ya know," Seth teased, letting out a loud whimper once Cody pushed hard on his eye, a warning to stop being so sassy. "Okay, okay, you win! What else?"

"I like long hair, preferably dark."

Seth couldn't stop the wide smile that was starting to take over his mouth. "You know, Roman's pretty tall, got long, dark hair, and he's as single as they get," he said, feeling Cody's hands pause and pull away. He opened his eyes, knowing that under the paint Cody's face was bright red. "I could talk to him, ya know. Maybe set you two up on a date or something. My little thank you for fixing me and Dean up."

Cody rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "There's no way someone like Roman's going to wanna go out with someone like me," he muttered, letting out a harsh breath, his light eyes meeting Seth's dark ones. He frowned, Seth's smile refusing to leave. "Don't give me that look."

"You never know unless you try. Just say the word and I'll figure something out for you two," Seth encouraged, smiling a little wider, shrugging.

Cody closed his eyes, unable to stop the small glimmer of a smile that touched his own lips. "I got most of it covered up, it just looks a little discolored now, but under the lights no one's going to notice," he explained, scooting back. "Now get the hell outta my sight and bring me your man so I can fix him up and finish getting dressed. I gotta match half way through and I need to get in my suit."

"Yes Star Captain!" Seth said, saluting playfully as he stood up. He jerked away from Cody, the other man raising his hand to lash out at him. He chuckled, knowing it was nothing but playfulness. "I'll get Dean."

Cody sat there on the bench, once again shaking his head. He wondered if he really had a chance with the Samoan man. It wasn't like he was something special compared to a good chunk of the other men on the roster. He felt one side of his mouth curl up into a soft, hopeless smile, it didn't mean he couldn't dream though.

Seth leaned against the wall, watching as Dean finished wrapping up his wrist. "Cody'll try and cover up some of your bruises," he said gently, looking up to see Dean's eyes shift towards him. "Covered my eye up pretty good." He saw the uncertainty in the blue eyes. "Don't worry, Cody's good."

Dean finally gave a firm nod, following Seth back into the locker room. His eyes met the Cody's curious ones before he offered a smile. "Seth says you can fix me up a bit," he chuckled, the other man nodding with a smirk.

"You know, your boy's gonna owe me big time if he keeps bringing me people to pretty up. Next thing I know, I'm gonna have all the girls here too," Cody teased, patting the spot in front of him. "C'mon, sit down, let me look and make sure I got all the stuff I need."

"Well, not to run off, but I gotta go get the rundown for my match," Seth said, offering both men a smile and wave before he started out of the locker room.

Dean walked over to the bench and straddled it, slowly and carefully pulling his shirt over his head, showing the extensive bruises. He heard Cody hiss in surprise. "Yeah, they look nasty," he murmured, touching the long horizontal bruise on his ribs.

Disbelief was written all over Cody's face as he looked over Dean's entire torso. "Jesus fuck." He shook his head, reaching into his baggie and digging around for all the supplies he'd need. "I'm not gonna be able to cover most of these up. I mean I can try and help with the discoloration, but I'm really glad you wrestle in a shirt," he explained, biting his lower lip.

"I really didn't expect you to be able to do much at all," Dean answered, smirking. "No offense." He saw the less than impressed look from the slightly older male. "Just being honest here."

"Thanks," Cody muttered, his voice low. "You aren't going to punch me if I push too hard are you? Because I'm not exactly the gentlest person in the world."

"Kinky."

"You and Seth have the exact same sense of humor," Cody sighed, shaking his head. "But seriously, I'm not into getting punched."

"Nah, you'll be fine. Just don't dig in too much, it hurts like fuck," Dean answered, watching as Cody's hand brought up a sponge to his ribs, dabbing some of the cover-up on the darkest part of him.

"Ya know, I think it's noble that you stood up for Seth in the fight," Cody said softly, thinking that a little small talk would make the time go by faster as he worked. Him and Dean weren't complete strangers, but they weren't exactly the closest of friends either.

Dean's brows furrowed, confused as to what Cody was talking about. "Uh… yeah," he said, uncertainty heavy in his voice. "I guess so."

Cody felt the air start to turn between them, leaving an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. "Just an _I guess so_?" he asked, snorting lightly. "You jumped over a pool table to protect Seth in a bar fight. No one does that kinda shit unless they really like them. And he made it out with only a black eye, he's lucky." He looked up, Dean's eyes wide with confusion, that knot growing bigger.

Dean forced himself to smile after he realized that Seth had made up the story as a cover for his bruises. He shook his head, hoping to look a little bashful. "I wouldn't let anything happen to him, that's all," he said, swallowing hard. He hissed, Cody's hands continuing to apply the lighter cover-up hoping the even out the darkened bruises. "It was a helluva fight though. That fucker came after us with a pool cue, that's why I got that long one on my ribs."

Cody nodded, his heart starting to stutter in his chest. Things didn't feel right. It all felt like a lie. "Well, turn, let me get your back too," he pushed, scooting back a little. Once he saw the long cut on Dean's back, he swallowed hard, everything in him continually telling him it was all a lie. "What about this cut?"

"Broken bottle."

Cody's hands were trembling, making it hard to focus on the bruises. He knew he wouldn't be able to cover the long split of skin, the area around it bright red, showing it was agitated and probably infected. "I can't do anything with it, but tonight when you get back to the hotel, make sure someone disinfects it. It's infected," he instructed, pulling back to dig in his bag. "Dammit. I don't have the right color for your skin, I'm gonna have to go down to the make up station and borrow a bottle."

Dean nodded, shrugging. "It's not like I'm goin' anywhwere," he said, his own heart beating heavily in his chest. He'd always been a shitty liar, but he'd hoped Cody had bought his half the story.

"That's true," Cody murmured, standing. "I'll be right back," he said, heading for the door. He made his way down the hall, wondering what had actually happened while Dean and Seth had been away. It wasn't like they would ever get into a fight, him and half the roster knew that they belonged together, the way they acted, the way they teased one another, it was too far fetched to think that either of them had laid their hands on the other. But still, things didn't sit right with him.

"Oh, hey Cody, have you seen Seth?"

Cody instantly stopped, looking up to see Roman standing in front of him, a smile on his lips. His heart gave another lurch in his chest, this time something completely different filling him. "Uh, he was just in the locker room a few minutes ago," he answered, breathing a little harder. "He had me try and cover up his black eye."

Roman's features twisted into a concerned look. "What?" he asked. "How the hell did he get a black eye?"

"Him and Dean got into a bar fight in Ohio," Cody answered, the words feeling like bitter acid on his tongue. While he felt like it was a lie, there was no way he could prove it. "Yeah, I'm workin' on patching Dean up at the moment, but they both look like shit. You haven't heard about it yet?"

Roman shook his head. "No, this is the first time it's been brought to my attention. No one called me," he said, turning away from Cody. "Sorry, I'm gonna go find Seth and make sure he's okay. I'll catch up with Dean later since we're tagging together."

Cody nodded, watching as Roman started off in a brisk walk in the opposite way he'd come. If Roman not knowing about the bar fight wasn't a red flag, he didn't know what was. Even though the Shield had been disbanded for a while, they three of them had stayed close, there was no way one of them wouldn't have called him.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry this is late guys! I really tried to make it on time. But, this chapter is a little longer than usual, does that make up for it? Well, quite a bit is going on. What are your thoughts loves? I'm dying to hear them! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 12.  
**

**Note: Surprise! Early update to keep you entertained before RAW. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Roman was in a world of his own, filled with thoughts and questions as he wondered the halls. Once he finally made it to catering, he saw Seth starting towards him. He gave his head a little shake, trying to clear the rampant thoughts. He missed Seth's smile as he looked over Cody's make up work. The closer he got, the more he could tell that Seth was wearing make up. "Why didn't you call?" he asked, the words suddenly flying out of his mouth as Seth came to a stop in front of him, that smile dropping into a confused frown.

"Was I supposed to?" he asked, clearly confused as to what Roman was talking about. "I mean I was only gone for a couple days." It was meant to be a light tease, giving a chuckle as he shrugged. His light heartedness slowly died when he noticed that Roman wasn't joining in. "What's going on?"

Roman's brows furrowed, looking down at his boots before meeting Seth's dark eyes again. He was shocked at Seth's answer really. They'd been closer than family and Seth wouldn't think to call him and tell him? "What about the bar fight?" he asked lowly, him and Seth moving closer to the wall, keeping any stray ears from their conversation. "You didn't think you should call me and let me know how you and Dean are? I could've gotten you guys an extra night or something."

Seth let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes falling to the floor. He shrugged, raising one hand in a shrug. "I guess it just slipped my mind. It wasn't that bad really, I mean, yeah I got busted in the eye, but it's not like me and Dean couldn't work the matches tonight," he explained, his heart starting to beat faster. He'd never been able to lie to Roman, and here he was hoping and praying that the Samoan man would take his words as truth.

Roman felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew Seth was hiding something. He'd always been able to read the younger male so easily, he really couldn't bring himself to believe that Seth was lying to him at that moment. He looked around the room before he took Seth's hand and led him away from catering into an empty room.

Seth could feel the click of the door as it shut in his gut. He knew Roman knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell him the truth. He had no idea what to say, but he had to figure something out, pull out his most serious poker face and hope to God it was enough to get Roman off his trail. "Ro?" he asked, his voice a little higher than usual, showing just how nervous he was.

Roman turned to Seth, slowly reaching up to rest his hands on Seth's shoulders. He could still feel the flinch in the smaller male as they made contact, something that had never happened before that night he'd went after Dean. "Seth, I want you to be honest with me, okay?" he asked, his voice low, begging for Seth to listen.

Seth could hear the worry in Roman's voice, the concern overwhelming in his grey eyes. "Okay, Ro," he murmured, swallowing hard. He nodded slowly, Roman taking a moment to take a breath.

"Is everything really okay with Dean?" he asked, meeting Seth's eyes. "Is he hurting you at all? Because things've—"

Seth jerked free from Roman's tender touch, giving him a dark, incredulous look. He couldn't believe that had come out of Roman's mouth. "Are you kidding me right now?" he asked with a hiss, clearly heated at Roman's question. "Where the fuck do you get off asking me that? Dean would never hurt me!" He shook his head, loudly exhaling as he walked around Roman. "It was a bar fight. We can handle ourselves without the _muscle _being there to take care of us."

Roman stood there with wide eyes, shock and bewilderment clearly etched on his handsome features. "O-okay," he said, unsure of what else to really say. He heard the door open and shut, signaling that Seth had left him alone in the room. He turned, taking a breath and slowly letting it out as he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing back a loose piece of hair from his bun.

'What was that?' Roman thought, turning to look at the door. He'd never seen Seth act like that. And he'd never heard Seth talk like that before. He rested his hands on his hips, thinking that something was seriously going on. He'd never even entertained the idea that Dean would ever hurt Seth, but all the signs led to that being the only reason for Seth to show up with bruises like he had and for his personality to take the turn it did.

It was a bitter confliction in his mind. He trusted Dean with his life, but at that moment he was filling with doubt. "Fuck!" he hissed, his hands tightening into fists as he glared at the wall. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. Dean was his best friend, he'd spent fucking Christmas at his house with him and his parents last year! Whatever it was that was going on, he was going to figure it out. He wasn't going to let it go this time.

* * *

After a good show and a rather quiet ride, the three friends were happy to be back at the hotel. Roman had his eyes focused on Dean once they'd made it up to their floor. He waited until Seth was a good few feet ahead of them, always the lead of the group, before he turned to Dean, thinking that now would be a good time for the two of them to talk since he hadn't had the chance to pull Dean aside before. "Hey, you mind ridin' with me real quick? I didn't really eat in catering and I'm kinda hungry," he said, Dean shrugging nonchalantly before nodding.

"Hey Seth," Dean called, smirking when Seth looked over his shoulder at them. "Imma ride with black hole here to get somethin' to eat. You want anything before we buckle down for the night?"

Seth shook his head, a sudden weary look filling his eyes. "No, just don't forget to get some bandages," he murmured, reaching his and Dean's door. "You guys go ahead. I'll put your bag by your bed."

Dean nodded, handing over the handle to his suitcase. He easily reached over and took Seth's hand in his, brushing a kiss to the back of it. With a small smile, he gave Seth a wink and walked with Roman back towards the car.

"You guys are gettin' along pretty well," Roman started, trying to put on the best knowing smile he had. He knew he was far enough away from Seth that he wouldn't hear their conversation.

Dean tucked his head down, feeling his cheeks start to warm. "Yeah, we ain't doin' to bad," he answered, shrugging lightly. "We're takin' it one day at a time." He couldn't help but smile, thinking of the progress they'd made. "I really like him Ro. It's almost scary how important he is already."

Roman nodded, his doubts instantly vanishing. He'd heard obsessive men talk about their partners plenty of times in the same terms, but the way Dean phrased it, the nervous, almost scared tremble in his voice, he knew Dean could and never would hurt Seth. It really was a burden off his heart and mind. It still didn't stop him from questioning what was going on, why Seth would lie to him like he had.

"You know, you're gonna have to work out an extra hour or two if you keep up with these midnight runs," Dean teased, smirking as he looked over at his best friend. "I'm surprised Seth didn't give us another lecture about eating so late."

At that Roman smirked, nodding. He continued to walk with Dean, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. Once they were in the rental car and pulling away from the hotel, he spoke again. "I heard about the bar fight," he started, shooting a quick glance over at Dean, watching the other man tense.

"Cody?" Dean asked, inwardly telling his heart to stop pounding as hard as it was. "It was just a fuckin' mess man." He looked over to see Roman nod silently, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, the make up gone from both sweating during his and Roman's match as well as the quick shower he'd taken back before they'd left the arena. "That guy's got skill to cover this shit up."

Roman's gaze flickered over to Dean's exposed side, doing a double take and the sheer about of bruising. "Shit man, are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned. He focused on the road, his thoughts twisting around, knowing that he owed Seth an apology for what he'd said after seeing the damage done.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse," Dean muttered, wincing as he pulled his shirt back down.

Roman let silence fall around them again, wanting to ask why Dean wouldn't call him, at least tell him about what had happened, but the more and more he thought about it, Dean wouldn't just call him to tell him about something like a bar fight. How many of those had he been in while they were in FCW? How many times had Dean showed up after that with some weird injury, normally nothing as major as his current ones, but still something extensive? He let out a sigh, deciding to drop the subject for now. He was obviously on the wrong trail.

* * *

Dean pushed open the door to the hotel room, holding up the small plastic pharmacy bag filled with bandages and disinfectants. "I'm home mom," he teased, looking at the furthest of the two beds, finding Seth with his thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose, tablet in hand as he was reclined on the pillows, bare back against the headboard, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants with his hair tied back in tail. "You look comfortable."

Seth looked up, giving a soft smile. "I am," he returned, sitting up fully, blacking out the screen to his tablet before he set it off to the side along with his glasses. "I was wondering what was taking you two so long. I took my time in the shower even." He slid of the side of the bed, walking over and taking the bag. "Alright, strip your shirt and lay front down on the bed." He turned his back to the other man, looking through the supplies.

Dean gave a mischievous grin, resting both of his hands on his hips. "You sure that's the only thing you want me to strip off before I get on the bed?" he asked, his voice dropping into a seductive, but completely teasing tone. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it slowly up over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Seth felt his face heat up, his heart picking up its pace in his chest. He swallowed hard, his entire body starting to shake. He could tell it wasn't fear this time, which was scary in its own way. "N-no, just lay down," he murmured, laying the bag on his bed and digging out everything he needed. "Did you take a shower at the arena?"

"Yeah," Dean groaned, pulling a couple pillows from the head of the bed and tossing them at the foot. He laid down on the bed, belly down as he'd been instructed, his arms curled around the pillows to make himself more comfortable. "I'm pretty clean."

Seth smirked at that, turning to see Dean's exposed back, the vertical cut bright red and angry looking. He let out a soft sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed with the brown bottle of peroxide, a cotton ball in hand. "This is gonna sting," he warned, opening the bottle and wetting the cotton ball. He set the bottle on the nightstand between the two beds and went to dabbing at the cut, white bubbles foaming instantly.

Dean let out a pained hiss, thinking that no matter how many times he was busted open, there was no way he'd ever get used to the stinging and burning of hydrogen peroxide. "Fuckin' burns," he growled, his hands tightening around his pillows, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry," Seth murmured, resting his other hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing it lightly, hoping it would give Dean a little comfort. He stopped when he felt fingers brush over his. He looked up, blue eyes smiling back at him. Instantly, his face was red and he went right back to work attending to Dean's wounds, cleaning them before starting on a round of ointments to help speed up the healing on the bruises.

Dean waited until he had a couple gauze pads medically taped to his back, covering the long cut, before he turned over at Seth's instruction, showing his front to the other man. He tucked a hand under his head, thinking that this was more intimate. "You got some gentle hands Seth," he breathed, Seth already starting on rubbing the ointment on the bruise from the crowbar. He winced, fingers pressing a little too hard.

Seth wasn't sure his face could get anymore red. He swallowed, focusing completely on finishing up rubbing the cream in. His hands slowed to a snail's pace, hoping to keep from having to stop. He liked the feel of Dean's skin under his fingers, this being the first time he'd ever really taken in how soft it was, how his skin was molded perfectly to encase the taut muscles and curve of bones. He'd never thought about it before, knowing it would probably cause stress in their friendship.

Dean felt Seth's hands still to a stop, both still resting on his belly. He felt his lips turn up into a small, affectionate smile. He began to sit up, resting a hand over Seth's. He sat there, both of them facing the other. It was quiet between them and a little tense, but not uncomfortable. His other hand rose, cupping Seth's cheek. He looked so good there, so sweet and handsome.

Seth leaned into the tender touch, finding that this small touch was so comforting, so full of care. He let out a sigh, his eyes closing. He was comfortable there, just the two of them. Even with how nervous he felt, he didn't want anything but to curl up in Dean's arms and enjoy his warmth.

"I wanna kiss you," Dean breathed, the words escaping him before he'd even realized it.

Seth's eyes snapped open, sitting up straight and pulling from the gentle hand on his cheek. He felt his body start to shake, his nerves only growing, making him uncomfortable. His eyes met Dean's for a brief moment, catching a glimpse of surprise before he looked down towards the comforter. "I… I don't know," he murmured.

Dean tired to push the hurt that grew inside his belly. He didn't want to push. Seth had already told him they had to take it slow, he wasn't about to push him now. "Can… Can I hold you instead?" he asked, pulling back and scooting over on the bed. "Just for a little while."

Seth stood, his heart jumping into his throat. He wanted it, no matter what his head was screaming at him, he wanted to lay in those arms. He finally nodded, watching Dean as he moved the pillows back to the top of the bed and laid down on his side, opening his arms for Seth to slide into.

Seth crawled onto the bed, laying next to Dean, the long muscular arm draped over his waist, while Dean's other one was tucked under the blond head. Seth knew he was stiff, keeping at least an inch or so between them. He could smell the medicine, the scent strong. The hold was loose enough for him to pull away whenever he wanted to, but close enough that he could see just how blue Dean's eyes were, the finest of lines around his eyes. As much as he wanted to enjoy it, the constant reminder that Moxley could show up at anytime, seemed to continue to haunt him.

Dean leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against Seth's forehead. "Thank you," he breathed, pulling back so that they could once again look the other in the eyes. "I owe you so much for this, the make up, and making up a cover story."

Seth shook his head, breathing in. He knew this was going to be a hard question, and it was probably something Dean would never be able to answer, but he had to find answers. He couldn't keep lying to everyone, eventually if Moxley kept showing up, nasty rumors would start to fly around. "How did you get those bruises?" he asked softly, stuck between actually wanting to know the answer and praying Dean wouldn't know.

Dean stiffened, turning to his back and looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't run from the question, knowing that Seth deserved to know at least a little bit since he had gone through and covered for him with Roman and Cody. But that meant he'd have to share a part of his past with Seth that he never wanted the other man to see, not when he was sure it would probably be one step towards Seth walking away. His jaw tightened, his hand from Seth's waist coming up to run over his face and through his hair as he tried to think.

Seth laid there, one arm tucked under his head, the other resting between the two of them. "Dean?" he asked, growing worried with Dean's silence. "If you… if you don't want to tell me, I understand," he breathed, reaching over and resting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I don't want you to force yourself."

"No," Dean started, his voice louder, but still nervous. "When I was younger, I would black out sometimes and when I'd come out of it, I'd be like this," he started, letting out a sigh. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to remember those days. "It hasn't happened in a long time." He paused, looking over at Seth, his eyes filled with fear before he turned back to his side, his eyes on Seth's hand between them. "I really don't know how I got these. And it fuckin' scares me."

Seth nodded, moving in closer. He pressed his forehead against Dean's shoulder, slowly sliding his arm over Dean's narrow waist. He was still uncomfortable, but he felt like he should at least do something to give Dean comfort. He couldn't imagine being in Dean's shoes, completely unknowing of what his body could be doing without his knowledge. His eyes closed, Dean's arm sliding around him, pulling their bodies until they just barely touched.

Dean laid there in the silence, wanting nothing more than to curl into Seth, hold him tight and forget about everything. He hated how they were, how tense Seth was with him. "Seth," he murmured, nudging the dark hair with his nose until Seth looked up to meet his gaze. He took in the dark brown eyes, so beautiful and deep. "I'm never gonna hurt you."

Seth sucked in a breath, his eyes dropping down to Dean's bare chest. He didn't know what to say. He knew Dean had to be saying this after everything that had happened and how he acted with him now.

"I really want me an' you to work," Dean went on, pulling Seth just a tiny bit closer. He wanted Seth to understand he was being sincere and completely honest. "I'll wait for as long as you need until you're comfortable with me." He paused, nibbling his lower lip lightly as he thought. "I just… I miss how we used to be."

Seth looked up, noticing that Dean's eyes were focused on the pillow before they moved to meet his. He gave Dean a thoughtful, curious look, hoping for him to continue his trail of thought.

"Ya know, how close we were. How we used to be before the night…" he trailed off, still finding it hard to think about Sami's death. "I miss how you used to tease me all the time, how we joked around. I just want us to be like that again."

Seth let out a sigh, thinking this was the first time he'd ever heard Dean talk so softly, so passionately about himself and his own wants. He was conflicted, wanting to tell Dean that it wasn't his fault that he was acting this way, that Moxley had been the one to ruin his entire personality. He'd been the one that had caused all this. But he couldn't do that, not when he didn't know the effects.

"I'm not trying to rush things," Dean went on, the silence around them making him uncomfortable. He swallowed hard, looking away. "I just… even though I was drunk that night, it really felt good kissin' you and I wanna be able to do that again, ya know? I ain't dated or anything seriously in a long time, so I don't wanna fuck things up between us."

Seth smiled, his heart swelling in his chest at Dean's words. "I've only dated women before," he murmured, his cheeks starting to burn. "So, you're the first guy that I've ever been with." He couldn't meet Dean's eyes, knowing that there had to be a look of mild shock resting on his features. "I mean, I've found guys attractive, but I never wanted to really do anything with one before you."

Dean was surprised, thinking that Seth had at least been with one or two of the guys he used to tag with in the indies, but he remained silent, watching as Seth's mouth opened a couple times to start speaking again, only to close.

"I'm a little scared," Seth went on, his voice even quieter. "Before it was just us teasing each other. It was harmless, but now… now it's real." He tried to ignore the sound of blood rushing in his ears, making it hard to hear, his breath ragged and hard to breathe.

Dean shifted, wrapping both his arms around Seth, pulling him into his chest. He felt Seth tense until he was completely rigid in his arms before slowly starting to relax. He knew he'd probably overstepped a little, but how could he not want to hold the other man after hearing all that. "I swear, I'm gonna treat you right," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the top of Seth's head. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you."

Seth smiled, thinking that this was how it was supposed to me. This was Dean. This was the man that he'd had a thing for, for years and there they were laying in each other's arms, enjoying the silence as both of their confessions hung in the air. Finally, he allowed himself to fully relax in Dean's arms.

* * *

(A/N): So, things are a little tense between Roman and Seth at the moment, but things are seeming to look up for Dean and Seth. What are you all feeling? I'd love to hear that and your thoughts! Onwards and upwards.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 13.  
**

**Note: Sorry to be running a bit late today. Hope you enjoy! See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Three days passed and Roman was on edge. While him and Dean had had good, fun conversations, Seth hadn't spoken to him more than a handful of times, and all of their conversations had been sort and straight to the point. There hadn't been unnecessary words exchanged, not for lack of trying on Roman's end. It had been uncomfortable and long and Roman completely hated it. He hadn't realized how angry he'd made Seth with his insinuations that Dean had put his hands on him. He already felt terrible for even entertaining the idea, but it was the only logical thing at that point in time.

Roman knew that people were talking about it, because the two of them had always been tight and they'd never gone more than a day with Seth's silent treatment. He groaned, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway of the arena they were performing at that night.

"You okay big guy?" Dean asked, looking over with a worried smirk. "You don't look so good lately. I know Seth's been givin' you the silent treatment for like three days now, what gives?"

Roman instantly felt guilty, wondering why he would ever think what he had about Dean. The two of them were almost as close as him and Seth, and he knew Dean would never do something like that. "I was just an insensitive jerk," he muttered, stopping and leaning with his back against the wall. "So he's pissed off at me."

"Well, yeah, that's not hard to see, half the locker room's talking about how you two ain't talking," Dean chuckled, shoving a hand into his jean pockets. "C'mon, just go and talk to him. You two never fight like this." He brought his other hand up to give Roman a playful punch in the arm. "Besides, only I getta be mad at you like that. He's taken my spot as the middle brother."

At that Roman smiled, shaking his head. "Naw, no one could take your spot," he said, reaching over and ruffling Dean's hair. He pulled back, both of them starting to walk down the hall again. "No one's crazy enough."

"Hey!" Dean growled, looking over and giving Roman a dark look. "I'm not crazy."

Roman just shrugged. "Man, I don't know," he teased, earning a good shove to the side. He couldn't help but laugh, slinging his arm over Dean's shoulders and pulling him in. He knew how much Dean hated the "crazy guy" gimmick he had, but it didn't mean he couldn't tease him. "Crazy for Seth maybe." His tone was hushed, his voice low enough so only Dean could hear him. He saw the blush start to rise on Dean's cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. "And crazy enough to go skinny dipping in that pond after all those drinks."

"That was one time! And you did it too!" Dean shot back, covering his face as he remembered that night. "Jesus, Seth was mad," he groaned. He could already hear every word once again. "And Tony, fuck Tony man, you remember him diving in after you because you wouldn't come out _because _of Seth? Priceless!"

Roman couldn't stop his laughter, his heart lifting. Yeah, he remembered Ceasro coming after him. He'd never heard so many words in so many languages from one person and he was sure Swiss had plotted on killing him that night.

Dean let his own laughter die into a smirk, looking over at Roman. "Just go talk to him. Apologize for what you said and beg for forgiveness. Works for me all the time," he said softer, pushing Roman slightly sideways. "Last I knew he was with Cody getting his eye done, so go get him before the show starts. I'm gonna get something to eat."

Roman shook his head, pulling from Dean's side. He hoped things would go smooth. He really valued Seth's friendship and he hated how off things were between them. And he knew he needed to apologize for jumping to crazy conclusions.

"Good luck," Dean said, bringing to fingers to his forehead before giving a cheeky little salute as he started to walk backwards to his destination, turning with a smirk after he was flipped the bird. He knew things would work out with Seth and Roman. They were too close for them not to. And he would make them get along, because it was too awkward for them to travel together and not communicate. He wasn't going to deal with it.

Roman let his feet carry him down the hall a little bit further before he found the locker room they were sharing again, pushing the door open and stepping in. He smirked, Cody and Seth both sitting on a bench facing each other. He watched as Cody's hands continued to apply the make up to the mostly faded bruise. He saw blue eyes flicker up to meet his grey ones before suddenly returning to the task at hand. He was a little surprised at the way Cody had brushed him off.

"I don't want to talk," Seth said after a moment, meeting Cody's eyes with his. He felt the sponge Cody was holding start to tremble, and he knew the other man was happy he had his face already painted to keep from showing the blush he knew to be on Cody's cheeks. But this went above Cody's little crush on Roman.

Roman let out a loud sigh, walking over and standing beside Seth, looking down at his nearly finished make up. "Look Seth, just come and talk to me for a minute okay?" he asked, already exasperated. "I can't handle us fighting like this. I hate it, so please just for five minutes come out into the hall and talk to me?"

Cody's hands lowered from Seth's face, giving him a soft look. He nodded towards the door, encouraging Seth to go with Roman, listen to what he had to say. "Go on," he pushed, smiling softly.

Seth narrowed his eyes before he stood up and stiffly started towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, giving Roman an I-don't-have-all-day kind of look before he opened the door and stepped out.

"I hope you two make up," Cody said before Roman started away. "Because he's been insufferable the last couple nights."

Roman smirked, nodding. "Sorry you had to deal with it," he apologized, his eyes meeting Cody's again. "Thanks for being there for him. I'm glad he's got some one else to talk to."

"If you mean bite my head off for touching his eye too hard, then yeah we talked," Cody muttered, shaking his head as he chuckled. He looked down at his make up supplies, unable to keep looking at Roman's handsomeness. "Well, you two should figure it out. Before the show starts and all."

Roman nodded, looking Cody over before he turned and headed out of the locker room, finding Seth not too far away with his arms over his chest. He walked over, easing to stand in front of Seth, both of them alone in the hallway. "I'm sorry," he started, holding his hands up in defense when Seth opened his mouth to retort. "I never meant to piss you off like that. I should've never jumped to that kind of conclusion because I know Dean and I know he would never do anything to hurt you." He took a breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I was just worried because of all the bruises you've been comin' back with and after that night you and Dean stayed at that hotel, you just haven't been acting yourself."

Seth sighed, dropping his hands to his sides, his gaze softening.

"I can't take the silent treatment anymore Seth. Seriously, I'm sorry for everything," Roman went on, taking a step closer, thinking that Seth had started to ease up on him. It was a good sign, because if he was still as angry as he'd been that night, they wouldn't be talking at all. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not," Seth said, taking a breath of air. "Like you said, you know Dean, so jumping to that kind of conclusion is really shitty of you."

"I know."

"I'm not done," Seth snipped, resting his hands on his hips. "Things between me and Dean are fine, really. It's a little rough right now because of everything going on but I'm happy with him."

Roman smiled, nodding. "I'm glad you two finally stopped bullshitting and finally figured this thing out between you," he chuckled, watching as Seth started to smile. "I'm really happy for you and Dean." He reached out and pulled Seth to him, enveloping him into a brotherly hug. He could feel Seth stiffen under his touch, but nothing like it had been.

Seth nodded, returning the hug slowly, reminding himself that it was okay for them to touch, that Roman was just like Dean and would never hurt him. "I'm glad we're okay again," he murmured, pulling back from Roman's hug.

"Yeah, me too," Roman returned, looking Seth over. "But you better get your face finished, because the shows gonna start here in a bit."

"Fuck!" Seth yelped. He'd completely forgot about what time it was and the show. He'd been so angry with Roman that everything had slipped his mind. "Yeah, but before I make it back in, ya know what do you think about you and Cody maybe going out for dinner one night since you're both single and all?"

Roman shrugged, completely unsure.

Dean forced himself to smile from down the hall. He hadn't gone far, hiding just far enough away that he wouldn't be spotted, but close enough he could make sure that the two best friends made up. He was happy for their reconciliation, but it left a bitter ache in his chest. Seth had allowed himself to be wrapped up in Roman's arms so easily, and yet Seth had never fallen into his arms like that. He knew Seth and Roman were just friends, but it still made him feel that twang of jealousy that they weren't that comfortable with each other anymore.

* * *

Seth smiled as he laid down next to Dean, slowly scooting up beside him. He eased his leg over Dean's, settling his head on Dean's shoulder. He was comfortable, thinking that things had felt so good the last couple weeks. Things between him and Dean had gotten better. While he still didn't like to be touched, he put forth a real effort to try and be more affectionate with Dean.

He held Dean's hand. He would rest his head on Dean's shoulder. He could even handle it when Dean would wrap his arm around him when they sat next to each other. And now, just recently, he started crawling into Dean's bed, just so they could snuggle for a few minutes before they had to go to sleep. It wasn't much, but it was progress, and Seth was happy with that.

He'd also spent more time researching about multiple personality disorder, sucking up all he could read about the subject. He wanted to know anything and everything, hoping it would explain why Moxley existed and how to hopefully get rid of him. He just wanted Dean, his Dean, back.

He closed his eyes, listening to Dean's steady breathing as he read. Moxley hadn't been back at all since that night in Cincinnati and he was glad. Seth didn't know if he could handle being around him again. He couldn't keep making up stories about the bruises he always got. His eyes opened, looking over the black material of Dean's tank top. He smirked, his arm snaking over Dean's trim waist.

He wanted to know how Moxley had even came to be, remembering that most reasons that another personality emerged was because of traumatic experiences, usually during childhood. Seth wasn't sure how to even go about asking Dean about his past, knowing he hadn't mentioned much about it in the entire time they'd known each other. Before they'd met in FCW all he knew about Dean was his indie career and that he'd come from Cincinnati Ohio. He assumed that it wasn't pleasant just because Dean never spoke of it, but he didn't know how unpleasant.

"You're thinkin' pretty hard huh?" Dean asked, lowering his book to his stomach. His other hand moved from behind his head and wrapped around Seth's shoulders. He ran his hand through Seth's loose hair, turning his head and smiling down at Seth. "Everything okay?"

Seth couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips. "Just thinking," he said softly, looking up to meet Dean's tender gaze. He could feel his heart lurch in his chest, thinking that he only wanted to see this face for as long as possible.

"'Bout what?"

"You."

One blond brow rose in curiosity. "Me? I'm not much to think about," Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm back around Seth's shoulders and holding him close to him. He nuzzled his nose into Seth's hair, breathing in his scent before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He was glad with the progress they'd made in the last couple weeks. While he still had to be cautious with Seth, he felt like things between them were starting to feel close to normal again.

Seth sighed at that, moving a little closer so that his body was flush against Dean's side, his fingers sliding over to run over the back of Dean's hand that was resting on his book. "I wanna know more about you," he said softer, looking down at where his fingers laced with Dean's. He hoped Dean would open up to him at least slightly. He really wanted to know, not just to understand Moxley, but because he wanted to know everything about Dean.

Dean smirked, sighing as he rested his cheek against Seth's forehead, looking down at their laced fingers. "You know just about everything about me," he said, his heart starting to beat a little faster. Who he was before and who he was after he'd met Seth were two different people.

"I meant about your past," Seth murmured, tensing at the hitch in Dean's breath. "I just… you've said a few things about it, but no one knows much about you before you came to the WWE."

Dean tensed, unlacing his and Seth's fingers so he could close his book and set it on the nightstand. "It's not something I really wanna talk about," he said, his voice growing a little deeper. He pulled away from Seth completely, moving to sit up and lean against the headboard. "I don't wanna think about my life before coming here."

"Dean," Seth tried, moving so he could sit up. He turned so he was facing Dean, his hand reaching out to rest on the other man's thigh. He took a breath, biting his lower lip as he searched for the words he wanted to use. "It always sounds creepy when you say it out loud, but I wanna know everything about you. I wanna hear you talk about your good memories, things you did as a kid. I just wanna know about you Dean. You're like this big mystery."

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. He pulled away from Seth's gentle touch, scooting to sit on the other side of the bed, his feet on the floor. "Look, Seth, there's things about me that I don't want you to know, okay? There's things in my past I don't want to remember at all," he explained, his voice growing colder with each word. He didn't want to sound so distant, but his past, his childhood, he didn't want anyone to know.

Seth felt his heart start to beat faster, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground. He knew he should probably back off, let Dean come to him and tell him in his own time, but he couldn't wait for an undetermined amount of time. He couldn't run the risk of things ever getting violent with Moxley again. He crawled across the bed, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders before resting his chin on one. "I wanna know though," he pushed, pressing his cheek against Dean's. "I'm not gonna look at you any different, you know that right?"

Dean groaned, shaking Seth off as he stood up. Everything inside his was telling him to run, to get away from the conversation. Seth could say he wouldn't look at him any differently, but he knew as soon as he told Seth, things would never be the same between them. "I'm not talking about it!" he snapped, turning to Seth and crossing his arms over his chest. "Me right now isn't good enough?" He shook his head, unsure of why he was so irritated by Seth's simple questions. "I was a completely different person back then! I don't want to think about the things I went through, the things I did."

Seth's heart beat harder, his chest hurting as Dean's voice grew louder. He cowered back, nodding quickly. He hadn't meant to upset Dean like that. He hadn't meant to set him off at all. "I'm s-sorry," he apologized, his voice starting to shake as his entire body trembled.

Dean could see the fear creeping up in Seth's eyes. He saw the tension in Seth's body as he slowly backed away on the bed. He'd just ruined the progress they'd made by getting so flustered. "Seth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," he reached out, wanting to take Seth's hand in his and apologize, "to yell like—"

Seth flinched away from Dean's hand, unable to look up and meet his gaze. He swallowed hard, telling himself that even when he was upset, Dean wasn't like Moxley. They were two different people. "I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore," he hurried to say, completely getting off Dean's bed and moving over to his own.

Dean's jaw tightened, his hand curling into a fist as it returned to his side. He could've punched himself for pushing Seth away like he had. He hadn't meant for them to be like this again. He shook his head, grabbing his shoes from beside the bed and jamming them on his feet. He needed some air, something to cool off before he fucked things up more than he already had.

"Dean?" Seth's voice was small, but worried.

"I'm goin' for a walk," he answered, standing and walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while." He looked over his shoulder, the image of Seth sitting on the edge of his bed half way frozen in fear burning into his mind. That wasn't the man he'd fallen for. Something had happened to Seth. Him and Seth had plenty of arguments and disagreements before Sami died, there was no way something hadn't happened that night. He sighed, his anger growing inside him. He shook his head, opening the door and walking away. He had to figure things out, he couldn't keep going on like this, not when he knew he was hurting Seth somehow.

* * *

Cody and Roman sat at bar of the restaurant, watching the game playing on the big screen. It was a comfortable atmosphere, both of them sitting there with a beer. They'd finally made the time to go out with each other just to get Seth off their backs, both more than a little irritated with his constant pushing.

Roman shook his head at an obviously shitty call as he picked up another hot wing from his plate. The game went to a commercial and he looked over at Cody. "So, do you have any idea why Seth suddenly started trying to get us to go out together?" he asked, chuckling as he took a bite. He chewed for a second, before continuing on. "Because, ever since the day we made up, he's been tellin' me that I need to stop being a one man show and take you out."

Cody snorted in his beer, setting the glass down and wiping his mouth. He shook his head, swallowing what was in his mouth before looking over at Roman. "It's because I did his make up," he answered, his cheeks starting to warm under the soft gaze.

"Okay?"

"I was teasing him one day and said since I kept covering up his bruises, he had to try and find me a boyfriend," Cody explained, picking up a mozzarella stick and taking a bite. "And since you're single and he knew you, you ended up being his first choice." He popped the second half of the stick in his mouth, looking up as he chewed.

Roman nodded, taking another bite of his wing, trying not to laugh. "Well, if I knew it was supposed to be a date date, I would wore my good jeans, and maybe taken you somewhere a little nicer than a sports bar," he chuckled, watching as the color seemed to rise up Cody's face, only making it grow redder and redder. "Unless you're just doing this to get Seth off your back. We could just tell him we don't click, that is unless there might be another reason you wanted to go out with me."

Cody's eyes stayed on his plate, his face the hottest it had ever been in his life. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just flat out tell Roman that he found him attractive and maybe had a small crush on him, not after that kind of teasing. He reached for another stick and sipped at his beer.

Roman's eyes slid over Cody's face and body, taking in the shy stance. For someone so confident in the ring, he'd never thought he'd see him so shy when it came to his personal life. He found it cute. As amused as he was, he figured it would be better to back off and stop embarrassing Cody while they were in public and settle on a topic that was more neutral between them. "Speaking of Seth," he started, taking a sip of his own beer. "How're his bruises. I don't see him often enough to really get a good look at them."

Cody sat up, the heat in his face starting to fade now they they'd made it to a more serious subject. "Seth's are gone," he said simply, his eyes flickering back up to the screen, the commercials still playing. "But Deans… his still look really bad. I mean, they're healing up real good, but that cut on his back, it's probably gonna scar."

Roman nodded. He was glad to hear that both of them were doing better. He'd also noticed that they were doing better together. Seth wasn't as jumpy and Dean wasn't as nervous of his actions around Seth. He hoped they were starting to settle into a real relationship. "I'm glad," he breathed, turning his attention back to the screen just as the game came back on. "He didn't yell at you anymore after we made up right?"

"Who, Seth?"

"No, Santa Claus."

Cody gave Roman a dark look, the other man turning to give him a bright smile. "Ha Ha," he chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head. He let out a hopeless sigh. "No, he hasn't yelled since then. Just kept egging me on about this date." He grew quiet, the play intense. Once it was over, he reached for his beer and took a drink. "If ya don't mind me asking, what where you two even fighting for?"

Roman looked away from the screen grabbing another wing before he rested both his elbows on the bar. "I asked him that day you told me about his black eye if Dean was hitting him and he went completely ballistic. I mean, I don't think they'd hurt each other like that, but ya know, with the way Seth's been acting lately and all. It just was the only thing that made sense."

Cody nodded, setting his beer back down. "I don't know how much you saw of Dean but Seth couldn't have made most of those bruises. They looked like he'd gotten in a knock out drag out fight," he explained, picking up another stick and biting into it. "Besides, those two are too far into each other to ever do that."

Roman nodded this time, mulling over everything Cody said. It was true, he'd only seen some of Dean's wounds, but he knew they were worse than just some little scuffle and they certainly hadn't come from Seth. "Things, just… they just feel off. It's like they're hiding something. Ya know? They never acted like this before, and it just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is."

Cody quietly agreed.

* * *

Dean had his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked down the practically empty residential street. He had no idea how much time had passed since he'd walked out of his and Seth's room, but he knew he still wasn't anywhere neat calm enough to go back. He still needed to calm down.

He didn't understand what had caused Seth to want to know so much about his past. He'd honestly thought that after the incident in Cincinnati and his confession about his black outs, it had been the end. He didn't want to Seth about his past at all. If it was possible, he would erase that part of his history in a heartbeat.

He sighed, his hand rising to his shoulder. His thumb started to stroke along his collarbone, his fingers tapping slowly in response. He felt like he could kill for a cigarette, even though he'd stopped smoking when he started in WWE. His pace slowed, his eyes rising from the concrete to finally take in his surroundings.

He had no clue where he was. Another sigh escaped him as his eyes landed on the little park across the street. He gave a quick look across the empty road before walking over, taking a seat on the bench and leaning back. He closed his eyes, letting things he hadn't thought about in years start to slowly ebb into his mind.

What bothered him, wasn't the terrible things he had to endure. It was the spans of time that were completely blank. He didn't know if it was because of the sheer trauma and his mind was blocking it out, or if it had been the times he'd woken without remembering going to sleep. He couldn't remember most of his pre-pubescent and some of his teenage years and it terrified him. How could he tell Seth that?

He thought harder, trying to remember. His brows furrowed, his hand fisting in his shirt as he remembered his mother. She'd been beautiful, long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes. She'd been the most amazing thing he'd known. She'd worked hard as a single parent, his father bailing as soon as he was born, but she never spoke ill of him. She'd treated him like a little prince, giving him nothing but love and guidance.

That had been until he was about eight. She'd met a man. She met Hawk. He was someone that had acted like he cared about her. He'd convinced her try drugs with him, nothing hard at first, but he'd gotten her hooked easily enough. Before Dean knew it, they were penniless and nearly homeless. His mother started selling herself to pay for drugs, to pay for him to go to school. Eventually she was too far gone to be saved and she only had eyes for her next fix. In exchange for the debt she'd amassed with Hawk, she'd offered up Dean has payment just after he'd turned ten.

Dean's heart started to race, his head starting to ache. Hawk had never been mean to him. He'd treated him good, spoiled him even. He'd been scared, his mother leaving him with someone he barely knew.

The first couple nights had been nice. Hawk had ordered him pizza, let him stay up late watching tv while he was out during the nights. He'd even gotten Dean a brand new bike. He'd thought that Hawk would take care of him.

But he'd been wrong. He'd been horribly wrong.

Two weeks was all that had passed before Hawk took Dean into the master bedroom of his home. He'd told Dean he'd been nice to him, buying him all these nice things and treating him so well, that now it was time for him to be nice in return.

Dean hissed as his eyes snapped open. He didn't want to remember that night. He didn't want to remember the pain that went though him, how he'd screamed his throat raw. He shook his head, his entire body shaking under the clear night sky. "Fuck," he muttered, slouching forwards over his knees, his face in his hands. It was then that he'd started to lose chunks of time; he'd wake up in places he hadn't fallen asleep in.

It wasn't until he started wrestling when he was about 16 that the chunks of missing time had slowly started to grow further and further apart. He'd run away from home by that time, living with anyone that would take him in. He wasn't proud of who he was at that time.

He took a breath, suddenly feeling light headed. He knew he couldn't tell Seth any of this. He wasn't like Sami. Sami had had a rough upbringing too, he understood. This would push Seth away; disgust him. Dean didn't want that. He didn't want to lose Seth.

Seth….

The look of complete terror in Seth's eyes before he'd left, it haunted him. He didn't know what had happened with them. But he knew it was something. He'd hurt Seth somehow. He closed his eyes again, a bolt of pain shooting through his brain. He had to make it back to the hotel. It was getting late.

* * *

Seth sat on his bed, his legs crossed in front of him as he looked over the words on his tablet. He was just reading, hoping it would take his mind off Dean and how he'd stormed out.

It hadn't. He'd been trying to read the same paragraph for half an hour, his eyes looking at the words but not really seeing them. He sighed, setting the tablet beside him, his hands rubbing his face roughly.

He hated that he'd pushed Dean so hard. He'd never wanted them to argue about it. He'd just wanted to try and get Dean to open up to him. Repeatedly, he told himself that he would back off, he'd apologize for everything he'd said once Dean came back and he'd let the topic die completely. He hadn't seen Moxley since Ohio, maybe he wouldn't come back at all now that things had settled down.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the door open. Seth felt his heart jump in his chest, growing anxious as he jumped off the bed and hurried to the door. "Dean!" he yelped, stopping instantly in his tracks when his eyes landed on the other man. His breathing grew uneven and hard, his heart stopping in his chest just as fear starting to consume him. "M-Moxley…."

* * *

(A/N): Not much to say this time around, sorry for being a little late today. I'd love to hear your thoughts though! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 14.  
**

**Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's reading. Seriously, I really didn't think this story would be as popular as it is just because of the subject matter and content, but you've all proved me wrong. Thank you for reading and showing your love! I hope I don't disappoint! See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Blue eyes rose, a snide smirk on pink lips. "Well, look at you pretty boy, all excited to see me," Moxley teased, crossing his arms over his chest as the door shut behind him. He could see the fear on Seth. He had no idea why he still stuck around. "What's with that look? Scared?"

Seth took a step back, his breathing becoming uncontrolled. "Wh-why are you here?" he asked breathlessly, reaching behind him as his legs hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, his legs too weak to hold him up.

Moxley's smirk fell, his eyes rolling. "You ain't happy to see me?" he asked, feigning sweetness as he walked closer, noticing that Seth tensed up further before he scooted back away as he passed. "I'm hurt pretty boy."

"You always hurt me," Seth murmured, trying to get himself to calm down as Moxley took Dean's bed and sat down. He was quiet as he watched Moxley slide up to rest against the headboard.

Moxley couldn't help but chuckle as he got comfortable, tucking a hand behind his head as he looked over at Seth. "Yeah, I guess somethin' like that happens a lot," he said, nodding thoughtfully. "Ya know, you gotta be one of those masochists or something to stick around. I really thought you were some sort of pussy before. I didn't think you'd last this long." He continued to watch Seth's careful movements. "Don't worry pretty boy, I ain't interested in messin' your face up today. I'm too tired for that."

Seth didn't look convinced. Instead of letting the room remain silent, he swallowed hard and moved a little closer to the edge of his bed, not wanting to speak too loudly incase he was overheard. "I know it was you that got Dean all bruised up," he finally said, his brows furrowing as Moxley's smirk faded. "What happened?"

Moxley's felt his entire body tense up, his eyes darkening as they dropped to his lap. He pursed his lips and scrunched his nose. He didn't want to talk about it and certainly not with Seth. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he snorted, looking over at Seth. He knew his look was intense and he was sure it would get Seth to back off.

Frustration started to bubble in the pit of Seth's stomach, his eyes narrowing. "Look, I covered for you, the least you could do is tell me what the fuck happened," he growled, sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. He didn't give a damn what Moxley thought or how he felt. He wasn't going to let him hurt Dean's body and get away with it.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Moxley murmured nonchalantly. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, smirking once him and Seth were facing each other. Once he saw the flicker of fear in the dark eyes, he pounced, grabbing Seth's wrists and pinning them to the mattress, his bigger body pinning Seth down. One knee was outside Seth's hips, the other right below his crotch. "I just took care of someone that was bothering us."

Seth couldn't breath, his entire body starting to shake. He was confused as to who Moxley would go after, that was until he remembered that he hadn't seen the guy from the visitation at the funeral. His eyes met Moxley's before growing wide. "It was the guy Dean yelled at, at the visitation," he gasped, Moxley leaning in with a smirk.

Moxley gave an almost fond look. "Look at the smarts on you," he teased, almost enjoying the way Seth tried to sink even further into the mattress to get away from him. "I was worried Dean was just blinded by your looks."

Seth wasn't about to start an argument with Moxley, not when he'd never faired the greatest before. He could let those harmless comments roll off of him. What he wanted was information. "What did he do?" he asked, his hands tightening into fists. He had to stop thinking about Moxley being over him like this.

Moxley wasn't about to answer that question, knowing the reason he'd been brought out was because of Dean's attempt to remember. "I think the real question here, is why you covered for me. You could've told him about what happened."

Seth stiffened. "No I couldn't!" he snapped, yanking to be released from Moxley's grip. "I really care about Dean! I wasn't about to let you fuck his head up! If that means dealing with you beating me or raping me again, so fuckin' be it but I won't let you hurt him."

Moxley was more than a little surprised at Seth's courageous words. "Well, you don't have to worry about him finding out about me," he murmured, the usual malice retreating from his voice. "I won't let Dean figure out that I'm here." He eased up, letting Seth's wrists go and stepping back. "You really care enough to stay after everything I've done to you? I take it back, you're pretty fuckin' stupid."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stepped away. He really could use a smoke. He'd never heard someone sound so serious before. He looked over his shoulder at Seth as he sat up, rubbing his wrists. Idly, he wondered about Seth's confession about Dean being the only man he'd been with. It would explain why he'd been so tight that first night, why he'd seen that flame inside Seth flicker out.

"Why are you really here?" Seth asked, grabbing Moxley's attention completely. "I know you were created because of something in Dean's past." He stood, crossing his arms over his chest. It didn't do much for his confidence, but he felt better standing than he did sitting on the bed. Carefully, he took a step towards Moxley. "What happened to him?" He took another step closer.

Moxley refused to answer. He didn't want to speak about what had happened to the two of them. His thoughts continued on. His heart ached, thinking that if what Seth had said was true, than he'd been Seth's first. He bit his lower lip, thinking that he was no better than Hawk. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted to be. He was just trying to protect Dean.

"Moxley, I just want Dean back. I want him to be normal!" he whimpered, gasping when he saw the flash of blue eyes and felt nothing but air around him. His back slammed into the wall, a hand tight around his neck with one wrist once again caught in Moxley's hand. His heart felt like it would explode out his chest as Moxley grew closer to him, his hot breath rushing across his lips and face.

"You really need to back the fuck off. Dean needs me," he hissed, pulling Seth away from the wall a couple inches just to slam him back against it, listening to the dull sound as the back of Seth's head made contact. "What are you tyin' to do anyway, get rid of me? You want him to try that psycho babbly bullshit too?"

Seth was terrified but he didn't want to show it. He'd told Moxley his stance before, he couldn't back down now. "Yeah, I want you gone!" he hissed, falling forward as Moxley yanked him in, a knee crashing into his gut and stealing his breath. He was once again pushed against the wall, gasping for breath.

"You wanna say that again pretty boy?" Moxley asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. "I didn't catch what you said, ya know, your gut meetin' my knee and all." He gave a dark chuckle, his eyes narrowing on Seth, daring him to say something mouthy again.

"I want to be there for him," he gasped out, his breath slowly returning to him, but the pain remaining. "I want to love him, but I can't fuckin' do that with you in the way!" He felt his head snap to the side, his lip burning and stinging. He knew it had split open on one of his teeth.

Moxley pushed Seth back against the wall, slamming his fist right next to it. "Are you always gonna be there for him? Huh?" he asked, his voice growing louder. "You gonna protect him like he needs? You gonna take care of him?"

"Ye—"

"No you won't!" Moxley finally yelled, grabbing the front of Seth's shirt and fisting his hand in it. "All this pretty shit is flying outta your pretty mouth, but you won't stick around after everything comes out. You're just gonna leave like everyone else does."

"I'll be here as long as Dean wants me!" Seth growled, one hand coming up to grab Moxley's wrist, his tongue sliding over his split lip. He winced slightly and tasted the trickle of coppery blood. "I'm not leaving him. You're going to have to kill me to stay away."

Moxley smirked, releasing Seth's shirt and wrapping his had around his neck, giving it a squeeze. "That wouldn't be hard to do."

"But you won't," Seth whimpered, unable to bring his voice any higher with the pressure on his windpipe, stealing his breath. "Because Dean cares about me too. You won't hurt him like that."

Moxley snarled, squeezing even tighter for a moment before he completely released Seth and stepped back. Damn him for knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Dean. "That doesn't mean much. I'll make sure you walk away from him."

"Like Sami?" Seth asked without thinking. He felt his cheek burn from the impact of the slap he felt. He yelped, his hands rushing to grab the hand that was fisted in his hair, yanking him back to the bed.

"You listen to me you little fuck boy. You don't say a fuckin' word about Sami. You understand? You don't know a fucking thing about him and me. I don't care if it'll hurt Dean or not, bring him up again and I'll slit your fucking throat in your sleep, you understand?"

Seth only nodded, the cold tone making him shake. It was completely serious. "Okay," he finally answered, Moxley releasing him and taking a step back. He lowered down to sit with his back against the wall, his hand coming up to his throat. He didn't know if the short hold had left any bruises. He hoped not. He didn't have anyway to lie and make up a story about them this time.

* * *

Cody smiled as he walked through the hallway, swinging his bottled water beside him. He'd been on cloud nine since his and Roman's "date" had ended. While it hadn't been the most romantic or even personal date, it had been fun. After a couple more beers, they'd started to get comfortable with each other and their conversation strayed away from Seth and work and towards their personal lives, home, and family.

He sighed, wondering if Roman would go out with him again. He knew it would take some time for them to get to know each other, but he couldn't help but hope that Roman had felt the same spark of attraction that he had. He shook his head, thinking that he was probably starting to get ahead of himself. He had to slow down and take his time.

He started to look at the numbers on the doors, biting his lower lip as he got closer to Seth's door. He really wanted to talk to him, at least thank him for getting Roman to go out with him. He finally found the door and raised his hand to knock.

His hand stopped in mid air, a loud thump filling the air. He could hear heated words but couldn't make them out. His heart started to race, thinking about what him and Roman had talked about at dinner a few hours before. He jumped, another thump, this one louder, making him worry about what was happening on the other side of the door. What if Dean really was hurting Seth? He knew he couldn't take Dean on himself.

Taking a step back, he prayed that Seth could hold on for a few minutes until he got help. He turned away from the door and ran down the hall, taking the stairs up two floors just because he knew it would be faster than waiting for the elevator. He pushed open the heavy fire door without even thinking and hurried down to Roman's room.

He was breathless as he beat on the door wildly. "Roman!" he gasped, unsure if the run had taken that much out of him or if it was the uncertain fear that was swirling around inside him or a mixture of both. "Roman!"

Roman yanked his door open, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the bright hallway lights out "What?" he asked, grumbling as his hand covered his face. He'd just gotten to sleep and he wasn't happy that he was getting woken up.

Cody didn't even realize that Roman was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy gym shorts. "I think Dean's hurting Seth," he blurted out, worry evident in his voice. He watched as Roman's eyes snapped open and landed on him. "I went to talk to Seth, and all I heard was some nasty sounding thuds and their voices didn't sound like it was for fun."

Roman nodded, walking back into his room to grab a key card from the bedside table before he followed Cody back down to Seth and Dean's room. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to let it go. He was going to make sure Seth was okay. As he hurried down the stairs barefoot, he felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach. He knew something wasn't right. He could feel it and he wasn't going to let Seth wiggle out of it this time.

* * *

Moxley shook his head, taking to pacing the room, once again craving a cigarette. "I don't know why he fuckin' quit," he snarled, kicking the bed. He couldn't control the anger building up inside him. Seth didn't know a fucking thing about Sami and him and he wouldn't listen to him say anything about it.

Seth sat there, lightly rubbing his neck, thinking that he only ever heard Moxley talk about himself when it came to Sami. "You loved him," he murmured, flinching when he realized he'd said it out loud. He looked up, eyes wide as Moxley froze. He swallowed hard, starting to scoot down the wall towards the door as he slowly turned towards him.

Moxley was quick, storming over to Seth and grabbing him by his shirt before hauling him to his feet. His voice was low, dangerously low. "Listen to me, you fucking punk—"

A knock at the door cut Moxley off, his eyes going from Seth to the door. His lips pursed into a tight, thin line. He looked back at Seth, his jaw tightening.

"Seth! Open the door!" It was Roman, his fist beating on the door next.

"Fuck!" Moxley growled, pushing Seth back.

"Go in the bathroom and turn the shower on," Seth instructed slowly, straightening his shirt and taking a slow breath. "Go!" He pointed towards the door, begging Moxley with his eyes. "Roman's already suspicious of what's going on. If he sees you like this, he's going to think it's Dean. Don't fuck up their friendship because you hate me."

Moxley hissed, the pounding growing louder, the handle rattling. He turned from Seth, going into the bathroom and doing what he'd been told. He locked the door, crossing his arms as steam started to fill the room.

Seth took a breath, tousling his hair to make it even more messy. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down before he opened the door. "You two are making a fucking racket!" he hissed, motioning for Roman and Cody to step in. "Jesus, what are you two doing here?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You could've waited until tomorrow to tell me about your date."

"It wasn't a date," Roman growled, looking around the room. "Dean in the shower?" He looked over Seth, his eyes focusing on his lip. He reached out, Seth flinching as he grasped his chin. "What the hell happened to your lip?"

Seth forced himself to smirk. "Dean bit me," he murmured, looking down at the carpet trying hard to play coy. "You two are kinda interrupting." He snuck a look up, Roman's hand slowly pulling back. He caught the downcast look on Cody's face before he turned away. He felt a pang of guilt, thinking about Roman's words.

"Sorry, we'll go," Cody said, already reaching for the door. He looked back at Seth, shooting him a helpless, apologetic smile. "Don't want to interrupt your time together." He knew he sounded a little bitter, but after being cast aside so readily, he found it hard to care. "See you at the show tomorrow."

Seth wanted to reach out and apologize to Cody, but the other man was faster, already pulling the door open and walking out. His jaw tightened, hating that he'd gotten hurt by Roman's quick words.

Roman wasn't as easily swayed as Cody. He looked at the bathroom door before taking Seth's hand and pulling him out into the hallway, keeping his hand on the door to keep it from closing. "I know you better than that," he murmured, looking around the empty hallway to make sure no one was around to hear him. "Seriously Seth, what's going on?"

Seth shook his head, gently pulling free from Roman. "Ro, everything is fine," he said, smiling again. "Why are you down here anyway? You're almost naked."

Roman groaned, running a hand over his face. "Because Cody was going to come talk to you and heard you two thumpin' around in there. He was worried," he explained, taking a step back and sighing. "Seth, you can't keep lying to me. I know something's wrong."

Seth groaned, hating that he was continuing to lie to Roman, but at that moment he had no choice. "Well talk tomorrow," he murmured, shooting Roman a soft look. "I promise. Okay?" He nodded, hoping Roman would agree. "I have a very naked, very sexy man in my shower waiting Ro."

Roman groaned again, resting his hands on his hips. "Okay, we'll talk tomorrow," he sighed, reaching up and cupping Seth's chin in his hand, his thumb lightly running over the split skin of his lip. "Tell him to be nicer to your lips."

Seth felt a heat in those words, his heart giving a leap in his chest as Roman's eyes ran over his lower lip before his hand dropped and he turned away completely. He closed his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. He slid back into his and Dean's room, shutting the door and resting his back against it. "They're gone," he said a bit louder, hoping Moxley could hear him. A moment later the water shut off.

Moxley opened the door, taking in a breath of cool air. He had a unique sort of look on his face. He wasn't as angry as he'd been when Seth had brought up Sami. Now he was curious as to why Seth would protect him so vehemently.

Seth looked over, their eyes meeting. He could see the confliction of emotions in the blue pools. "Who's going to protect Dean from you?" he asked, standing up straighter. He knew he was playing with fire. He was risking himself to fight this battle, but it wasn't one he would back down from. "Are you gonna try and push everyone that loves him away?"

Moxley growled, walking up to Seth. He looked down into the relentless eyes. His lips thinned. "Are you saying you love him?" he asked, his voice gravely and low.

"And if I am?" Seth asked in return, ignoring the roar of his blood in his ears. He knew he was running high on adrenaline. Moxley could rip him apart and the fact that he was so close didn't help his nerves. "Are you gonna try and take me out because I can guarantee that we may have a war, but I'll win."

Moxley's eyes narrowed, grabbing Seth's shirt and yanking him away from the door. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get," he rumbled, grabbing the door handle and walking out. He shook his head, too much on his mind to stay there with Seth.

Seth stood there, paralyzed. His entire body was shaking, his heart beating faster than he'd ever felt before. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he wasn't going to give up on Dean. Moxley couldn't keep them apart.

Stumbling over his feet, weak legs carried Seth over to his bed. He collapsed on the foot, breathing hard. He closed his eyes and told himself over and over again to calm down. He had to calm down and form a plan of action. He had to get rid of Moxley. He laid back on the bed, his hand coming up to rub his neck. It was stiff and the pain in his lip was sharp if his tongue touched it.

Half an hour later, the door opened again, this time slower almost reluctantly. "Seth?" It was even softer, timid. Dean stepped into the room, wanting to apologize to Seth for walking out like he had. He'd just needed some space to breathe and think.

Seth jumped up, tears in his eyes as he ran to the sound of that soft voice. He didn't stop, already knowing that it was Dean. He could feel it. He could hear it in his voice. He smiled, throwing his arms around Dean's neck as he collided into him, making them stumble back a couple steps. "You're back," he whimpered, tucking his face into the strong neck, his hold tightening. This was the man he wanted.

Dean was surprised, thinking that this was the first time Seth had hugged him like this since things had changed. His arms rose slowly, his heart beating faster. He enveloped Seth, holding him tight against him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes closing as he pushed his face into Seth's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of his hair, took in the heat of his body against him. How could he have left this man? "I should've stayed. I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head, pulling back, his hands grasping Dean's slightly scruffy cheeks. His eyes were watery. He was just thankful to see Dean again. Without thinking, he smashed their lips together, his heart jumping with excitement and happiness.

Dean was shocked, his entire body going stiff before he relaxed and his lips molded to Seth's. He whimpered, a hand sliding up to the back of Seth's head, holding him in place as he took in the warmth of their lips together. It was a bit uncomfortable with how hard Seth had their faces smashed together, but it made his heart race, electricity shooting through him with something so simple.

Seth felt the stinging from split in his lip pull and start to separate again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His entire focus was on how good it felt to be there in Dean's arms, their bodies as close as they could get. He smiled, pulling back, their lips reluctant to part. He looked into the beautiful eyes, his smile growing.

Dean returned the smile until his eyes fell on Seth's lower lip. Worry suddenly overcame him and he pulled back. "Shit Seth, your lip," he gasped, his other hand coming up to swipe at the droplet of blood. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about my lip," Seth breathed, pulling Dean back in for another kiss, this one softer, sweeter, but just as intense. He liked the feel of Dean's lips on his, thinking that this was how it was supposed to be between them. It felt right and he wanted to kiss those lips over and over again now that he knew just how good they tasted without the bitterness of alcohol.

* * *

(A/N): Well, it's a war between Moxley and Seth now, and Roman's done playing games with Seth. And Seth and Dean have had their first real kiss. Thoughts? They are much obliged and I'd love to hear them. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 15.  
**

**Note: I apologize for the wait loves. I've taken some time to explain things at the end so I didn't clog the top up. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Seth's eyes started to flutter open. Slowly, dark lashes lifted and sparkling chocolate colored eyes took in his sleep blurred surroundings. He could feel the heat from the morning sun on his back, thankful that it wasn't in his eyes since he'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He reached up and scrubbed both eyes with a fist, yawning. He jerked back, a little startled, but not unhappy, as his vision returned to normal and he saw the sleeping face on the pillows next to him.

He could feel his breathing start to quicken, his heart pounding at their closeness. How had they fallen asleep in the same bed? He thought hard, remembering the night before. He hadn't thought when he'd kissed Dean the first time. He'd just been so happy and so relieved to see him that it had almost been a natural response. And he couldn't deny that it had felt beyond good.

A smile touched his lips at the memory of their kiss. It hadn't been romantic and it was awkward and stung, but he wouldn't change it. After they'd broken from their second kiss, Dean, being the one to pull away, examined his split lip; still slightly oozing a droplet or two of blood. He'd asked how it happened. Seth easily said it was from him chewing on it after Dean had left. It had caused Dean to start with another set of apologies, ones that Seth didn't want to hear. He silenced Dean with another tender, chaste kiss, this time being mindful of his lip.

This one had been the sweetest, and after Seth pulled away, he barely pulled back. He was enjoying looking into the blue pools before Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, once again apologizing.

Seth smiled, leaning into the other man's embrace, his body starting to feel heavy and lethargic. He'd taken his usual dosage of sleeping tablets a short time after Moxley had walked out, hoping to be asleep before he returned. They were starting to take full effect.

Dean pulled back and ushered Seth into his bed, telling him it was late, that he needed rest. He'd gotten him under the covers when he'd been surprised by Seth reaching out for him.

Seth could feel heat in his cheeks as he thought about how he'd asked Dean to lay next to him, just until he'd fallen asleep. He'd known it wouldn't take long, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. The last thing he remembered was Dean kicking his shoes off and laying next to him, a rough hand sliding through his hair.

Seth's smile grew, finding it comforting that Dean had stayed next to him. Satisfied with knowing the night before, he couldn't help but trace the curves of Dean's jaw with his eyes. He smirked at the stubble that would probably be shaved once Dean woke.

He didn't dare reach out. He didn't want to wake the other man and kill this perfect moment. His gaze moved up to dark blond lashes resting heavily on Dean's cheeks, his hair even messier and strewn across his face. Dean would need a trim soon, the ends already starting to hang down in his eyes.

Dark eyes fell on slightly parted lips, soft snores escaping. Seth's smirk softened, wanting to lean in and kiss those lips again. He wanted so much to forget about everything that had happened and cling to Dean. He sighed, thinking that things were never that simple. As long as Moxley was around, he wouldn't be able to find that kind of comfort so easily.

The name was bitter even as he thought it, reminding himself that they'd declared war on each other. He wouldn't give up and he wouldn't back down. He didn't know what it would take, but he would win. He knew it.

Thinking of Moxley brought Seth to the reality of what else had happened the night before. Trying to be as easy as possible to keep from waking Dean, Seth eased out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't see any bruises. He pushed open the door and flipped on the light. Instantly he started to check his neck and face, smiling in relief when the only flaw was his still slightly swollen lip.

He walked back out into the room, his smile only growing once he saw Dean start to stir. He looked at the bedside clock, thinking they had enough time to get dressed and eat before they had to get on the road towards their next destination. Thankfully, it wasn't but a couple of hours away.

"Morning," Seth greeted, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He kept plenty of space between them, his hand trailing over the sheets to gently thread through messy blond hair, pushing it away from Dean's eyes.

"Mornin'," Dean returned, his voice deep, husky as he stretched. He smiled at the feel of Seth's fingers sliding though his hair. "How's your lip?" He pulled away from Seth's gentle hand so he could sit up.

"Not bad," Seth answered, warmth start to ease up his hand into his arm as Dean's hand covered his. He leaned in his heart starting to pound a little harder. This wasn't like last night. He was in control of himself now. Adrenaline and relief wasn't rushing thought him. He paused, his forehead bumping lightly against Dean's, his breathing already ragged. His eyes closed and he bit his lower lip, wincing at the sting of pain.

Dean was surprised at the slow movements, but not unhappy. He cupped Seth's cheek with his hand, his thump coming to rest right under Seth's plump lower lip, gently tugging it back out from between white teeth. "You'll make it worse," he whispered, looking down at the sweet lips. He felt Seth's quick pants on his lips. "You sure it's okay?"

Seth smiled, nodding slightly. To prove his point, he turned his head so their noses wouldn't collide and brushed his lips over Dean's. His heart skipped a beat, jitters and butterflies filling his entire body.

Dean's hand slid up Seth's cheek, holding him in place as his lips covered Seth's, his eyes closing. He could feel Seth trembling under his hand. He was mindful of Seth's lip as pressed a little firmer, electricity shooting all through him.

In that moment, it seemed like time stood still for Seth. This was what he'd always wanted. Too quickly, the moment passed and Seth pulled back, smiling. He saw it mirrored on Dean's lips.

Dean pressed their foreheads together again, his thumb brushing against Seth's soft beard. "I'm so sorry for leaving like I did last night," he murmured, his eyes flickering down to the sheets. "I never meant to yell like that."

Seth's smile instantly fell, thinking about how he'd coward away from Dean. He sighed, moving to sit up. "Don't apologize," he said, leaning into Dean's hand, his moving up to hold it in place. "I shouldn't have asked and pushed you. And I'm sorry for that." He heard Dean's quick inhale, knowing he wanted to interrupt. Before Dean could speak, he continued, "I really want to know everything about you, but only when you're ready to tell me. Whenever that might be."

Dean sighed softly, unsure of what he'd ever done to deserve someone like Seth. "I may never be comfortable with that," he said, his voice hardening. "I really wish I could forget everything." His jaw tightened, swallowing hard, his throat suddenly tight. "I really don't want you to know who I was back then."

Seth nodded, swallowing his nerves and leaning in to press a light kiss to Dean's scruffy cheek, the course bristles uncomfortable against his lips. "Okay," he whispered, pulling back with a smile. "Breakfast?" He didn't want to continue with the conversation and he knew Dean was getting uncomfortable, he figured food would be a nice distraction. "You know Roman's gonna wanna hit the road so we can make it early anyway."

Dean nodded at that, his smile renewed. "I call dibs on the shower," he teased, chuckling as Seth gave him a playfully dirty look and got up from the bed.

* * *

Cody was quiet as he worked on Dean's fading bruises, trying to cover them quickly with unsteady hands. He looked over his work, thinking that it looked rather good for his mood. He knew Seth and Dean were both uncomfortable. Usually, the three of them were laughing and joking around about something, anything, yet here he was, the ultimate stick in the mud, killing the fun.

Seth knew why Cody wasn't talking. He'd known how much Roman's words the night before had affected him. He leaned against a set of lockers, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the smaller male, his face unpainted. "Hey, I'm sorry about Roman and everything," he said, earning a slightly confused look from Dean while Cody remained completely unphased.

"Don't worry about it," Cody said, pulling his concealer sponge back and setting it on the bench so he could reach for a powder. "I already knew better than to get my hopes up." He went back to Dean's bruises, putting all his focus on them.

Seth sighed softly, thinking him and Roman would have to talk about everything once they had a spare moment. He knew the bigger man wanted to talk, he could see it every time their eyes had met that morning, all through breakfast and at least a dozen times in the car. He knew.

Almost as if on cue, Roman was the one to push the locker room door open and step in. He felt the tension in the room, his eyes instantly settling on Seth. "Are you free?" he asked, his eyes flickering over to where Dean and Cody were sitting. He noticed Dean was looking up at him, Cody, on the other hand, was not. He felt like it was on purpose. He turned his focus back to Seth. He didn't have time to think about Cody at the moment. He was focused on Seth and the conversation they were going to have. One that he felt, was long over due.

Seth looked over at Cody, his jaw tightening to see how hard he was trying to ignore Roman and cover the hurt that still seemed to settle on his face. "Yeah, I'm free," he answered, dropping his arms and walking towards Roman. "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he teased the two, finally earning a small smile from Cody. "I'm watchin' you, keep your hands off Cody, Dean."

Dean gave Seth a wild look, chuckling at the playful one he was given. "C'mon, he's so damn cute," he retorted, hissing when he felt an extra hard push to his still healing ribs. "Ouch, okay, okay, I give my word."

Seth turned his attention to Roman, his smile dropping as he led him out of he locker room and down the hall. He didn't want anyone over hearing this conversation. He looked over his shoulder, Roman following close behind him with a darkened look on his features. "Ya know, you really hurt Cody's feelings last night," he started, looking down another connecting hallway to make sure it was empty. He turned right, checking each door to find one that was open. He wanted complete privacy.

"I'm not really worried about Cody or his feelings at the moment," Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest as Seth found an open boardroom. He stepped in after the other man, the light flipping on as soon as they entered. "You're avoiding the real reason we're here."

"No, I'm just saying that you were a real asshole to a guy that really likes you," Seth hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he plopped down in one of the chairs that surrounded the table in the middle of the room. He sighed, Roman just staring at him. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with that subject until they covered a few others. "Sit down." It left no room for Roman to argue. "And try and keep calm."

"You're really going to tell me to be calm when I know you've been lying?" he asked incredulously, already annoyed. He grabbed the chair next to Seth and sat down. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Seth, I'm worried about you. Really worried. I need to know what's goin' on." He took a breath, noticing that Seth had turned his head to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. "Don't lie to me anymore."

Seth could hear the frustration, the worry in Roman's voice. He knew he was upset about being lied to and he couldn't blame Roman. He'd be in a similar state of mind if he knew something was wrong and he was being lied to. He took a breath. "Before you freak out, listen to everything I have to say, okay?"

Roman wasn't comforted by those words. He only grew even more anxious as he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know what he was about to hear, but he was beyond positive that it was going to piss him off. He told himself to keep his temper in check, to wait until Seth said what he needed to.

Seth clasped his hands in front of him as he leaned over his legs, his elbows in his knees. He thought about how he wanted to phrase everything. He knew he had to tell Roman. He had to have help in this war against Moxley and Roman would be a true asset. "I think Dean has Multiple Personality Disorder," he started,

"Are you fuckin' kidding—"

Seth held his hand up, cutting Roman off completely. "Just listen. The night Solomon died and I found Dean in the bar, I took him back to my hotel room and after we fell asleep," he paused the memory still painful. He didn't want to relive everything again, but there it was right on the tip of his tongue. He exhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "I woke up to Moxley choking me."

Roman's eyes widened, his brow furrowing with confusion and anger, but he stayed quiet. He knew there was more Seth needed to say, the smaller man's breathing growing heavy and ragged. Something else happened. He knew it, and he knew whatever it was, was going to be worse.

Seth shook his head, he couldn't say anymore about that night. He couldn't tell Roman what Moxley had done to him. He knew it would set Roman off completely and he couldn't let Dean find out. "I know Moxley is what Dean went by in the Indies, but it's a completely different person Ro. I can't explain it, but the way he talks, the way he acts. It doesn't feel like Dean at all."

He continued on, his voice dropping and starting to shake. "That night, he really fucked my head up," he whimpered, feeling his entire body start to tremble at the memory. "I was terrified because I didn't understand. I really thought it was Dean that had hurt me." He paused, trying to ignore the vivid picture his mind was painting. "But he kept telling me that it wasn't Dean, that his name was Moxley." He went on, his voice growing softer and quicker. "Look, I know it's a lot to believe, but it's true. I did some reading on it and it all makes sense. Ro…"

Roman held his hand up, stopping Seth as he stood up and started to pace around. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. MPD? That was just a bunch of made up people in a nutcase's head to get out of murder charges. It didn't really exist. "That's a bunch of bullshit," he growled, turning back towards Seth and slamming his hand on the table. "It doesn't exist Seth!" He let out a heated string of curses as he his jaw tightened. Anger was filling him, setting every nerve ablaze with a burning hatred. He couldn't believe Dean would ever put his hands on Seth. He turned towards the door, ready to go and settle his grievances with Dean himself.

"Roman!" Seth pleaded, standing up and running to grab the front of Roman's vest, stopping him before he made it to the door. He could see the deadly fire burning in the grey eyes. He knew Roman wasn't listening to him.

"What else happened that night?" Roman growled deeply. He felt Seth stiffen before he looked away. His lips tightened into a thin line, jerking back from Seth. "Did he force you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Seth whimpered, unable to bring his gaze from the floor. He knew silently, he was answering Roman's worst fears. "It wasn't Dean."

Roman turned, punching the wall as hard as he could. "FUCK!" he roared, turning back to Seth and grabbing his shoulders. "Seth, you can't let—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Seth yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did or didn't happen, isn't why I told you. Okay?" He made an effort to look up. "I know all of it sounds really far fetched, but it's the truth. When we went to Ohio, we didn't get into a bar fight. Moxley punched me in the face before he took off. He came back with those bruises. Dean really had no idea how he got them."

Seth took a step closer, resting his hand on Roman's chest. He could feel the anger rushing off of him, but at least he was listening to him. His voice grew softer, remembering the look Dean had given him in their hotel room once he'd seen the bruises. "Ro, you didn't see the look in his eyes when I saw them. He looked terrified. I've never seen someone look so scared in my life." He looked away, sighing softly. "Dean would never go out and get into a fight that bad. And he'd never hurt me. No matter what you're thinking, we both know that."

Roman's teeth started to throb from the pressure. He was breathing hard, his hands gripping the shoulders of Seth's shirt tightly. He knew Dean, and he knew their conversations about Seth. He _knew _Dean would never hurt Seth, but that wasn't in the forefront of his mind. He couldn't get over what Seth had said, that Dean or Moxley, whomever it was that night had forced him into bed. He pulled Seth to his chest, holding him tight. "Why are you listening to this bullshit he's feeding you?"

Seth groaned, pushing Roman back, putting plenty of space between them. "Because it's not Dean!" he hissed, begging for Roman to believe him. "I know it's not. And if you heard the way Moxley talked or saw the way he acted, you'd understand! Please!"

Roman was skeptical, but he knew arguing with Seth was only going to make them go in circles. As much as he hated to do it, he decided he'd back down from this fight and save it for another time. "_If _what you're saying is true, he needs help, some serious fucking help," he finally growled, resting his hands on his hips. "For himself and for you. Fuck, look what he's done to you. I can't stand here and think about you being hurt like that. And seeing it. You don't understand how I feel right now. I'm watching my best friend getting hurt by his boyfriend!"

Seth sighed, shaking his head. Of course Roman would make him feel worse about not coming to him sooner. "I know he needs help, but there's no way I can just tell him all this, especially that night." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "I don't know what it'll do to him mentally. It's the only thing Moxley and I agree on. We don't want him to find out," he explained, looking up to see a disbelieving look on Roman's face. "I don't want him to have a psychotic break or something Roman!" He was growing exasperated.

Roman's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head, holding a hand up. "Forget about Dean for a damn second, Seth!" he snapped, reaching out and grabbing Seth's shoulders again, holding them tight. "Look at what's happening to you! You're getting the hell beat out of you by him and God knows what else! And Dean's not doing you any damn favors by being so rough with you. Look at your lip!"

Seth let out a guilty breath, looking down at their feet. He couldn't hide that Dean hadn't done it to him. It would only negate everything he'd already said. "Dean didn't bite me," he murmured, pulling back from Roman's touch. "That was from Moxley, he was the one in the bathroom."

"God DAMN IT!" Roman roared, grabbing the closest chair and flipping it over before kicking it. He knew destroying the arena's property wasn't going to help, but it was a great outlet for his boiling over rage. Why hadn't he seen it? He'd known Seth was lying about Dean and him in the shower yet he'd let it go and walked away. "You're protecting him?"

"I'm protecting Dean!" Seth nearly pleaded, narrowing his eyes at the Samoan. "What would you have done last night if you'd walked in? Huh? You would've thought it was Dean too and everything would've went to shit! I'm not letting Moxley ruin all the good things in Dean's life! You're his best friend, Ro. We're pretty much all he's got."

Roman just stood there, both of them breathing heavily as they stared the other down. He still wasn't convinced that Dean wasn't just playing Seth for a fool, but he couldn't argue with Seth. It was beyond apparent that Seth was looking for help.

Seth was the first to look away, sighing as he crossing his arms over his chest. "For the record," he said softly, showing he was going to be the one to back down from the fight. "Dean and I just started kissing." He took a breath, letting a wave of melancholy wash over him. "It's hard to look at him sometimes because I know Moxley lives inside him. He's only trying to protect Dean so there's always a chance that I'm going to get hurt." His voice was low, serious but it held a touch of helplessness. "But I don't want anyone else Ro."

Rubbing his face and groaning, Roman decided to back off. He had no idea what to think or really how to react to all the information Seth had given him. He didn't understand how Seth took all of it. How had he shouldered all of it for so long? "Dammit Seth," he muttered, walking over and pulling Seth into his chest for a tight hug. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Fuck, I coulda helped you or something. I could've protected you from some of this." He was angry with himself for letting things get so bad, for not pushing harder to know the truth.

Seth leaned into the brotherly embrace, a smile touching his lips. At least Roman wasn't yelling anymore. "Because I didn't understand it all," he answered honestly, Roman's arms tightening. "Ro, you gotta promise me that you won't say anything to anyone, especially Dean. I'm trying to figure out a way to get rid of Moxley or help him, but I don't want Dean knowing… not yet." He was begging. He pulled back to meet hesitant eyes. "Roman, please, if you never do anything for me again, please do this. I'm begging you."

Roman looked around the room before his lips pursed and he nodded curtly. He refused to answer vocally. He didn't want to agree, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He knew this would lead to more conversations, and no matter how hard he tried, it would change Seth's mind. He'd rather be there if he needed him than wash his hands of the situation. "Only if you promise to come to me if something happens. I mean anything Seth. I don't want you getting hurt." He was weary of the future, knowing there was a very real chance that Seth could get seriously hurt. He didn't want that, but he knew if he didn't follow Seth's lead, he would lose both of his best friends. He could lose Seth permanently if they weren't careful. "We'll get him help."

* * *

"How'd the date go?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence between him and Cody passed. It was still tense in the room, and after Roman and Seth had left, he'd heard the soft, hurt sigh Cody had let out.

"It was okay," Cody answered, his voice soft, clearly uncomfortable. "We just went out to a sports bar for drinks and some wings while we watched the game. It wasn't really a date." He took a breath, looking down at the bench as he finished the last bit of Dean's make up. "Roman even said so." He let out a snort, his lips twitching with a sad sort of smirk. "I don't know why Seth even tried, it's pretty stupid to think that Roman would be interested."

Dean hated to hear those kinds of words from Cody. While they weren't the best of friends, he'd never seen Cody act so down or talk so hatefully towards himself. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He wasn't great at comforting people, he never had been. "I'm sorry," he finally said, watching as Cody stood up from the bench, taking his brushes to the sink to rinse them out. "Ya know, I don't think I ever said thanks for doing this for me and Seth, especially for me. I know you're really goin' outta your way to cover this shit up for me."

Cody smirked, shrugging as he turned the water in the sink on. "It's cool," he said, looking over up into the mirror, focusing on Dean as he looked his side over. "If wrestling doesn't work out, I'll just go into being a make up artist." He shared a chuckled with Dean before he finished cleaning his make up brushes and walking over to his bag. "Just lookin' for that happy ending."

Dean smirked at that. He couldn't begin to describe how much he understood where Cody was coming from. "Yeah, me too," he said after a moment, letting his mind wander. He hoped to find that in Seth, no matter how long it took them. He smiled softly, yeah, he wanted his happy ending to be with Seth.

Cody snorted, laughing. "You and Seth have gotta be there by now," he teased, turning his attention back to Dean. "The way you two act, you gotta be goin' at it like bunnies."

Dean's smile faded, embarrassment taking its place. "We… uh… we haven't gotten that far yet," he murmured, giving Cody a sheepish look. "I don't think either of us are really ready for that yet."

Cody turned to Dean fully, his brows furrowed with confusion. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that with you two sharing a shower last night and the way Seth was talking, you two had already crossed that line," he said, clearly a little embarrassed.

Dean felt confusion settle on his face. "What shower?" he asked, him and Cody sharing a silent stare. He had no idea what Cody was talking about. He hadn't shared a shower with Seth at all.

Cody was just as confused as Dean. "The one you were in when Roman and I came by yours and Seth's room last night?" he asked slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, looking from one blue orb to the other. He felt something inside him shift, knowing something was off. He knew something was wrong.

"Oh, yeah," Dean answered, chuckling lightly. He knew it sounded forced but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I forgot." He stood up, shooting Cody a smile before he thanked him again for covering his bruises. Quickly, he left the locker room. Things were weighing heavily on him, terrified of what had happened. He knew the night before he'd spent a long time out wandering the streets, and for a short while he'd zoned out completely, letting his feet take him wherever.

He swallowed hard, thinking he had to find Seth and ask him about the night before. Had he…? No, he couldn't have. He'd just zoned out, he hadn't lost any time while he was out. He felt panic start to surge though him, making his blood run cold. This wasn't happening. Not again.

* * *

(A/N): So, I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I really wasn't in the right frame of mind to write for a while and I needed to take a step back not only from this story but everything I was doing. I really needed the time to refocus on me and take a break from writing before I stepped away completely. With that said, I'm doing a lot better and I'm hoping to continue with a passion! I also wanted to just say thank you to everyone that's been reading. You've given me nothing but love and support and you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thank you so much! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 16.  
**

**Note: I'm sorry for the wait guys! I'll be finishing up my other fic this coming week and I'll be able to focus all my attention on this fic. The next update will be on October 13. I swear! See you then! **

**On another IMPORTANT NOTE! Please, do NOT leave reviews that only ask for me to update quicker and then go to promote another fic and author. If you would like me to promote another fic, please PM me and we'll work the details out. Thank you. Otherwise, I will delete it or mark it as spam/abuse. This will be the only warning. -JJ  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

Dean was shaking so badly, he could barely walk down the hallway. He'd spent the last few minutes after leaving the locker room trying to calm down and even out his breathing. Nothing he did was helping. His heart was beating too fast, his breathing too labored and short. He didn't want to believe that this was happening again. It had been years since the last episode. Years!

He was currently searching for Seth. He needed to see him. He had to talk to him. Too many things over the last couple months suddenly weren't adding up after he'd thought about it. He had to know what really happened that night in the hotel after their first kiss. He knew the signs. He knew the kind of distance Seth kept between them wasn't normal. He had to know what Seth knew about that night in Ohio and why they'd been so bruised up. He had to ask him.

His head was spinning with questions, fears, worries. As much as he wanted to ask, he knew he couldn't do it while they were at the arena. There were too many people, too many wondering ears around. If his greatest fear was going to come true, he didn't want the entire locker room gossiping about it. He swallowed hard, feeling like he was gasping for breath as he turned down another hallway, a small surge of relief rushing through him as his eyes landed on Seth and Roman not too far down, walking towards him. His hand rose to wave. He didn't trust his voice.

Seth smiled, walking a little quicker towards Dean. "Cody get ya all fixed up?" he asked playfully, his smile instantly fading once he saw the panic in Dean's eyes. He felt his own heart jump uncomfortably in his chest. "Hey, everything okay?" It was softer.

Dean nodded, forcing himself to smile. "Yeah… everything's great," he said, his voice slightly shaking. He was thankful it sounded stronger than he felt. He looked over to Roman, those grey eyes cold and focused solely on him. It made him uncomfortable. "Hey big guy, you and Seth get your conversation over with?"

Roman only shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He remained silent, keeping his gaze focused on Dean. He could see that something was wrong and whatever it was had Dean spooked. His hands balled into tight fists as Seth reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a hug. He really wanted to rip Dean's arms off. He didn't deserve to hold Seth so gently, not after everything that he'd done to him.

"You sure you're okay?" Seth whispered, nuzzling his nose right under Dean's ear. He could feel Dean's body shaking. He knew it wasn't anticipation for his match.

"I… I gotta talk to you," Dean murmured back so only Seth could hear. "Tonight after the show, okay?" His arms tightened around Seth's middle for just a moment before he pressed a slow, gentle kiss to Seth's cheek and pulled away completely. "I gotta finish gettin' ready for my match against Sheamus. I'll see you two afterwards."

Seth nodded, unable to stop the smile from touching his lips at the gentle show of affection. He knew something was wrong and he hated that they couldn't talk at the arena. He felt a chill run through him, unsure of what to expect. He was almost dreading the end of the show. After Dean had started away, he turned to Roman, his smile fading. "Stop acting like that," he hissed, his brows furrowing as he crossed his own arms over his chest. "If you don't believe me, fine, don't take it out on him. And while you're at it, you should go apologize for being a dick to Cody."

Roman's eyes narrowed, dropping his hands to his side. He couldn't believe he was getting the third degree and they'd just barely made it out of the little room they'd been talking in. "I wasn't doin' anything wrong. And I wasn't a dick, thank you. Why are we even bringing Cody into this?" he defended, his grey eyes meeting Seth's chocolate ones. He shrugged, shaking his head. "What do I have to apologize for? Because I said it wasn't a date? It wasn't. We went out to a sports bar to see a game and eat some wings."

Seth groaned, covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his eyes hard with the palms of his hands. "Yeah, fine, it wasn't a date, but you didn't have to put it like you did," he hissed, his hands dropping to his sides. "You might not realize it, but he really likes you. You could've been a bit more tactful."

Roman groaned. "Fine, I'll apologize," he muttered, both of them knowing he was just agreeing to get Seth off his back. "Look, go finish getting ready for your match, I'll go talk to Cody and do the same. I'll meet you two later."

Seth shook his head, sighing softly. "Fine, I'll see you at the end of the night," he said, turning to walk away. He felt Roman's hand catch his wrist, just tight enough to keep him from walking away. Without thinking, he jerked back, breaking contact. He hated to see that flash of anguish mixed with anger flash through Roman's eyes.

Roman told himself after everything Seth had said, that he should know better than to grab Seth suddenly. "I'm sorry," he breathed, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm just worried about you, okay? I said it earlier, but I don't think you really get it."

One side of Seth's lips turned up into a smirk. "I know, but I'm a big boy Ro, I can take care of myself," he said gently, relaxing as he moved to wrap his arms around Roman's shoulders and hug him. "I told you, I'd come to you if anything happens. So just, keep a positive attitude."

Roman nodded, holding Seth a little tighter before he reluctantly pulled away. He forced a smile as Seth turned and walked away to get ready for his own match. After Roman turned towards his own destination, his smile fell. How was he supposed to stay positive when he didn't understand or trust his best friend?

* * *

Roman wandered the hallways, not really looking for Cody, but hoping that he'd stumble on him eventually. His match was the main event and he knew Cody had had his match at the beginning of the show. So there was plenty of time to find him and have the conversation he'd promised Seth, even if he really wasn't looking forward to it. He knew it would be good to at least smooth things over, since they did work together. He knew it had felt like Cody had hoped for more out of their outing than he'd wanted to let on.

After another ten or so minutes, he found Cody in sitting on a production trunk. He couldn't help but smile, thinking he looked comfortable leaning back against the wall with his head tilted back, a pair of black and silver ear buds in his ears. He really wished he could return Cody's feelings. He let out a soft sigh. He really hated that he was going to have to turn someone as nice as Cody down.

He eased up to the trunk, noticing that Cody's eyes were closed, his lips barely moving, mouthing to words. He could hear the faint sound of rock music. He reached over, resting his hand on Cody's calf, the other man already showered and changed into a pair of gym shorts and a light weight hoodie. He smirked, the smaller male jerking at his touch. "Hey," he greeted, thinking it felt odd to look up to meet a pair of eyes.

Cody's heart gave an uncomfortable thump in his chest as he looked down at Roman. "H-Hey," he returned, pulling the buds from his ears and reaching for his phone to pause his music. He swallowed hard, unsure of why Roman would be there. He'd tucked himself away just so he could have a little time to himself, which meant Roman had to seek him out. "What're you doin' here?"

Roman looked down at the edge of the trunk, thinking he could easily hop up and sit next to Cody. It was only about mid chest high. "I was hopin' I could sit and talk to you for a minute. Ya know, if that's cool with you," he said, pulling his hand back from Cody's leg and resting it on the top of the trunk. "Or I can stand down here." He flashed a smirk, giving an aloof shrug.

Cody returned the small shrug, scooting over so that Roman could sit next to him. "Yeah, I guess that's fine," he murmured, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies as Roman hopped up to sit on the edge of the production trunk. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Roman nodded, scooting back until his back was against the wall, his and Cody's shoulders almost brushing. "Look, about last night, I shoulda been a little more tactful in what I said," he started, clasping his hands in his lap. "It's not that you aren't a good guy, it's just that I'm not really lookin' for anything right now. Ya know?"

Cody nodded. He could take that answer, even if he didn't like it. "That's fine, I'm sorry Seth forced you into going," he said, his voice still showing he was a little hurt and disappointed. He felt a bitter chuckle bubble through him, making him shake his head. He already knew the outcome, but it still ached a little.

"I don't want you to apologize or anything," Roman quickly said, looking over to meet the baby blue eyes. He could see the disappointment swimming there. He sighed, hanging his head. "The truth is, I'd say let's give it a try, see where it goes, but my focus in on a bunch of shit right now and it wouldn't be fair to try and do the relationship thing when it I wouldn't be focused on it. I'm really saving you, you just don't know it."

At that Cody let out a laugh, finding the air around him and Roman starting to lighten, the tension starting to lift. "You make yourself sound like this terrible boyfriend," he chuckled, looking over to see a smile on the tan lips. "Well, with that outta the way, you think we could at least be friends? I swear it won't be weird since we work together."

Roman chuckled, nodding. While he wasn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Cody, a friendship would be nice, especially now with the Seth and Dean situation. "Yeah, that's cool. I did have a lot of fun just hanging out and watching the game. Not to mention, being stuck with the two lovebirds, it'll be nice to get away."

Cody nodded, feeling okay and quite happy with the outcome. It wasn't what he'd hoped for, but at least he still had a friend out of it. And there was always a chance that Roman could look at him in a different light later on.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, both just enjoying the quiet.

Finally, Cody was the one to inhale slowly, turning slightly towards Roman. "So, I know this probably isn't my place, but I wanted to talk to you about something," he started, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about how he wanted to phrase the words.

"Okay?" Roman asked, looking over to see Cody's contemplative look. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, after you and Seth left the locker room to talk, me and Dean were talking and we got on the topic of last night and he got real weird about me asking about his and Seth's shower. And was acing really skittish, like he had no idea what I was talking about," Cody went on, looking up to see Roman's brows furrowing. "It was just weird, because Dean said him and Seth haven't gotten that far in their relationship. I mean, I don't wanna be in their sex life at all, but something just seems wrong."

Slowly, Roman nodded, his lips pursing into a line. "I know," he muttered, looking down at his boots. "I know this is off topic, but do you believe that MPD is real?" He looked up, a confused look answering him. "Well?"

Cody shrugged, leaning back against the wall again. "I've heard of it in people that have other mental problems, like PTSD and ya know some people develop it if they've had a really traumatic childhood," he said, sighing softly. "But I believe that it's a real and rare condition that people can't control."

Roman nodded, thinking that he really didn't know much about Dean before he came to WWE. He knew Dean had to have had a rough time growing up. It was pretty obvious with the way Dean avoided talking about it. But still, he couldn't bring himself to believe that MPD was a condition Dean had. Dean was a normal guy, maybe a little reckless at times, but pretty regular. "You don't think that it's all a bunch of BS crazy people make up?" he asked, his and Cody's eyes meeting again. "You know, just to get out of some shit they did?"

"Like I said, I think it's _rare_, but not impossible, that's all. Why are you even bringing this up?" Cody asked, curious and confused.

This time Roman shrugged, thinking that he didn't want to repeat what Seth had told him in the boardroom. He'd had a hard enough time trying to keep himself calm already, he didn't want to end up exploding because he thought it all was completely bullshit. "Just a question," he murmured, forcing himself to smile. "Not tryin' to run off on ya, but I gotta find out where we're at on matches. I'll catch up with you a little later, is that okay?"

Cody smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that's fine," he answered softly, watching as Roman pushed himself to the edge of the trunk and hopped down to the floor. He sighed, putting the ear buds back in his ears, wondering why Roman would bring up such an obscure subject.

Roman walked away, his mind focused on what Cody had said. Even if Dean did have MPD, there was no way of ever knowing when he'd flip personalities. And he really didn't want Seth in that kind of danger. His jaw tightened, even if him and Dean were as close as blood, he already knew he was going to have to keep an extra close eye on him and Seth until they figured out a way to get him help. With those thoughts, he knew it was going to only irritate and frustrate Seth, but he was going to make it practically impossible for Dean to hurt Seth again.

* * *

Dean was beyond nervous as him and Seth stepped into their shared hotel room. He'd been on edge all night, barely able to focus on his match and his promo afterwards. Everything had him too rattled, too worried, too scared. He'd been beyond thankful when the show had ended and he'd gotten the chance to go back to the locker room to shower and change. He dropped his bag next to his bed, turning to where Seth had placed his on the foot of his own bed and was already going through it for clothes to sleep in.

Seth felt Dean's eyes on him. He forgot about what he was looking for and turned to him. "You wanted to talk right?" he asked gently, finding that those eyes seemed to be pleading with him already. He closed the small distance between them and took Dean's hands in his. His eyes never left Dean's as he sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging Dean to do the same. "Talk to me."

Dean nodded, sitting down next to Seth, his hands tightening around the smaller ones. "I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?" he asked, looking down at their joined hands. He could barely hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding harder and harder.

He couldn't take the what if's, the possibilities of what could've actually happened on those nights. He needed to know. He swallowed hard, fear tightening his throat, making it hard to speak. He looked up, searching Seth's face. His gaze settled on the healing lip. Had Seth really done it himself? Had anything Seth told him about his injuries been true? He felt his stomach turn at the thought.

Seth gave a soft, encouraging smile, leaning forward just enough to press their foreheads together. "What's goin' on Dean?" he asked, their eyes meeting once again. His own heart was beating hard. He had no idea what Dean wanted to talk to him about, but he knew by the way he was acting that it wasn't good. He nudged Dean's nose with his, hoping the affectionate action would help.

Dean sighed, pulling back and pushed out a harsh sigh. He closed his eyes, once again tightening his hands around Seth's. "What really happened that night—?"

Suddenly there was a loud, obnoxious pounding on the door.

Dean froze, the words instantly dying on his lips. He looked over his shoulder before looking back at Seth. "Do you…?" he asked, tilting his head towards the door.

Seth gave the door a dark look, shaking his head. "Ignore it, this is more important," he said his gaze focusing back on Dean.

"I know you're in there! Stop suckin' face and open the door!" Roman called from the other side, banging on the door again. "This shit's heavy, c'mon!"

Seth groaned, apologizing to Dean before he stood up and walked over to the door. He yanked it open, glaring at the Samoan on the other side. It was only returned with a giant smile. "What the hell do you want?" he asked with a hiss, crossing his arms over his chest, the door resting against his shoulder. He didn't move to let him in.

"Cody and I thought it would be fun to hang out with some beer and pizza and watch some flicks. We ain't done it in a while, and we just have the Smackdown taping tomorrow, so we'll be okay," Roman explained, holding up the 12 pack of beer he had in one hand, movies in the other. He tossed his head to the side, showing Cody standing beside him holding two large pizza boxes.

Seth wasn't amused. He saw the look of apology on Cody's face, and he was sure that Roman had convinced him into doing this without telling him that him and Dean knew nothing about a pizza and movie. He could see that this was only a ploy to keep him and Dean from being alone and it didn't bode well. He shook his head, stepping to the side and letting the two walk into the room. "We just got in," he muttered, offering a softer look to Cody as he stepped in.

"That's okay, we'll just queue up the movie and get comfortable," Roman said, forcing himself to smile at Dean as he set his goods down on the desk in the corner of the room.

As odd as it felt, there was a rush of relief that ran though Dean. He was okay with a small distraction. He took the interruption as a way for him and Seth to have a little fun with Cody and Roman before such a serious conversation. He'd take this last little bit of time and cherish it, the possibility of everything falling apart too real.

He could still feel that things between him and Roman were off, the other man keeping more space between them than usual, his looks still a bit cold. "You get bacon?" he asked playfully, earning a less than pleased look from Seth.

Roman turned to Dean, his smile becoming a little warmer. "You know it," he answered automatically, the response almost second nature. When they got pizza, he always got one loaded with meat and topped with bacon, just to irritate Seth. "We didn't grab any plates, but we got a lot of napkins."

Cody set the pizzas down next to Roman's beer, turning to Dean, Roman already walking over and wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders, leading him towards the door with the ice bucket in hand. He sat down next to Dean, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry we just burst in on you guys like this," he apologized, looking over to see a soft smile on Dean's lips. "He said it was something you guys did all the time, so I just assumed that you knew."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine. We were just talking, that's all," Dean returned, shrugging as he flopped back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. "So, you and Rome, how's that goin'?"

Cody felt his entire body tense before relaxing. "Yeah, it's not," he murmured, looking down at the bigger male. "Just friends."

"Really? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not a bad lookin' guy and you're pretty cool to hang out with. And he's usually bitching about being single since me and Seth got together. What's his deal?" Dean went on, groaning as he rubbing his face with one hand. He could smell the pizza and even though his stomach was still twisted up in knots, it made his mouth water.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me," Cody chuckled, shrugging. "No, he said he's got other things going on and it wouldn't be fair to try and date on top of that. I get that, ya know, he's in this big storyline for the title and there's a lot he's gotta do. So, it's cool."

Dean sat up, feeling like there was more on Cody's mind than he was letting on to. "But?" he encouraged, sure that if he gave Cody that slight push, he'd open up a little bit more.

"But I really think that he's just got his eyes on someone else and he was just trying to be nice."

Dean nodded, thinking it over. He was sure that if Roman had his eyes on anyone him and Seth would be the first ones to know. Roman had always been open with them about every aspect of himself and his thoughts, why would this be any different? It was almost like—

"Ya know, those two take forever when they go somewhere. The ice machine is like halfway down the hall," Cody sighed, standing and walking over to the pizza boxes. "I've had to smell these things for the last twenty minutes, I'm eating a slice."

Dean chuckled, the sound somewhat low and mangled in his throat. Seth and Roman had been spending a little more time together. And today Roman had seemed pretty serious about talking to Seth. Even now with the cold looks and the feeling of distance between him and Roman. Was there a possibility that Roman had something for Seth? And if he did, why had he encouraged him to pursue him? It was a heavy thought that made his heart do a back flip. He didn't have much longer to think, the door bursting open and Seth storming in with the now full ice bucket.

Seth sighed, putting the ice bucket on the desk and taking the spot next to Dean. He softly smiled, sliding his hand into Dean's. He could feel the tension in the room, and he knew Dean was thinking hard about whatever he'd missed. He leaned in and rested his head on the broad shoulder. "We'll talk when they leave," he murmured so that only Dean could hear him, Roman and Cody focused on eating. "Promise."

* * *

(A/N): I'm really sorry about the wait for chapters as of late. I'm still getting back on the proverbial horse trying to juggle two fics at once. But my other fic is on its last chapter so I'll be able to dedicate my time on this fic exclusively. For my AO3 readers, all my other stories are on FFDN. This story is a test run on this site to see how I like the format. The next update will be October 13! I swear and then we'll be back on track! Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 17.  
**

**Note: I apologize for missing my promised deadline. I won't waste your time with why, but I hope this chapter makes up for it being two days late. I'm hoping to be back on track now. I apologize in advance for my typos. I tried proof reading this, but it's late and I'm exhausted. So please any mistakes. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

The room was filled with four sets of snores, all completely different. Two men on each bed with beer cans littering the floor while two empty pizza boxes laid forgotten on the desk. The night hadn't gone like Dean and Seth had hoped where after a movie and a few drinks, Cody and Roman would leave them alone. Instead, one movie turned into two, and of course since the second movie had a sequel, Roman had demanded that they watch it so they knew how the entire story ended, leading to all four falling asleep in the early morning hours.

Dean was the first to wake, groaning as his head pounded. He'd had more to drink than anyone else the night before, hoping that the beer would somehow ease him into a better state of mind once the two invading men left him and Seth so they could have their much needed conversation. Instead, all he could remember was laying back on his bed, his eyes too heavy to keep open just after the third movie was started.

He groaned as he pushed his face into the pillow, hating the burning sun as it poured in through the sheer curtains. He was nauseous, his stomach protesting every one of his movements. "Fuck me, man," he grunted, turning his face away from the window, finding a mass of black hair next to him. He jumped, sitting straight up on the bed despite his body's protests, his heart speeding up.

He looked over the man next to him, his blurry vision clearing enough for him to finally realize that it was Roman laying next to him. He let out a sigh of relief, finding that they both were still fully clothed and that Roman's mane had just escaped his bun.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he mumbled, telling his heart to settle down. He looked around the room, only to find Seth and Cody both asleep on the other bed. Cody was shirtless and cuddling into Seth's back with a pillow between them. He smirked, wanting to laugh at the way Seth was halfway hanging off his side of the bed, his hair also wild and frizzy.

"What time is it?"

Dean looked over at the alarm clock between the beds, groaning when it only read seven. "Time to get up," he answered, looking over as Roman started to sit up. "You okay Thor? Ya look a bit rough for wear."

Roman shot Dean a dirty look as he threw his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. He reached upwards, stretching. His back cracked a couple times as he yawned loudly. He felt rough after the night before. He'd been the last one to fall asleep, right after Seth. But what had made his night so rough was the way Dean had tossed and turned all night. They'd shared a bed plenty of times in the past, but never had Dean slept that badly before. "I'm fuckin' hungry," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands before he yanked the hair band from his messy hair and tried to tie it all back in a bun.

Dean nodded, slowly making his way to his feet. It still felt uncomfortable between him and Roman. He looked back over at Seth, wishing that they would have time to talk before they went to the arena, but he knew there wouldn't be another opportunity to talk between the two of them until that night once they made it back from the Smackdown taping. "You wanna go grab somethin' to eat, let these two sleep a little longer?" he asked, thinking that maybe it would be a good time to talk to Roman about why things between them felt so strained.

Roman turned to Dean, his brow rising as he gave him a quick up and down look. He shrugged. At least this way he'd be able to keep a close eye on Dean and he knew Seth would be safe. He really needed to change his clothes and get a shower, but he was sure Dean felt the same. "Yeah, let's go," he finally said, reaching for his back pocket to make sure his keycard hadn't been lost. "I gotta get the keys from my room."

Dean nodded, searching the room for his discarded boots. He quickly pulled them on as Roman did the same with his sneakers and followed the Samoan man out of the room to his own.

"No kiss goodbye?" Roman asked. He'd meant to be playful, remembering what Seth had said about him acting out of sorts, but his tone was far from it.

Dean shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the carpeted floor. "I don't wanna scare him if he wakes up," he murmured softly, thinking that it would've been nice to press a gentle kiss to Seth's forehead at least before he left.

Roman looked over his shoulder, confused at the subtle tone. He turned back to face forward, keeping quiet. He shook his head, telling himself to fight the feeling that he was wrong about Dean, about what he thought. He couldn't let it go that easily. There was no way.

Dean remained quiet as they made it to Roman's room and then out to their rental. He looked over at Roman, the scowl he'd seen almost constantly since the day before still stuck to Roman's face. He didn't speak again until they were on their way to a local take out restaurant. "Hey, maybe it's just me, but did I do something to piss you off or do something wrong?" he asked, focusing his attention on Roman instead of the road.

Roman looked over at Dean, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Not that I know of," he answered, shaking his head. "Why?"

"I don't know, ya just keep giving me this weird vibe like suddenly you hate my guts or something. Like ever since you and Seth had that talk yesterday it's just weird between us. So I just wanted to make sure," Dean went on, sighing softly.

Roman shook his head again, everything inside him telling him that this was his best friend. That he knew Dean, inside and out, that they were just as close as blood brothers. He knew he wasn't being completely fair to Dean, but it was still hard to believe what Seth had said. "Things are just off lately. I didn't mean to take that out on you," he said, a faint smile touching his lips.

Dean nodded, holding his fist up so that they could do their little handshake. "I'm glad man, 'cause I ain't got that many friends. You and Seth are my family," he chuckled, slouching down in his seat.

Roman nodded, his heart giving an odd thump in his chest. Why did everything have to be so complicated? "Speaking of Seth, how're you two doing? Not tryin' to get all in your business or anything, I just wanna make sure I won't be walking in on you two in the near future."

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Naw, you don't gotta worry about that," he said, rubbing his palms against the thighs of his jeans. His heart was already fluttering around his chest, thinking about how special and Seth was to him, how he never wanted to let him go. "We're good though. Real good." He paused, smiling softly. "I never realized how much I really needed him in my life."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I love him Rome," he said, his voice dropping into a somber tone. It was scary to think that. The only other person he'd ever loved like this was dead. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he turned his face towards his window. His jaw tightened as he took in a shaky breath through his nose. "I never wanna lose him."

Roman looked over, almost overwhelmed with just how serious Dean was. He'd never heard him talk like that before. His eyes flickered back over to the steering wheel before going right back to the road. As much as he hated to let himself believe it, maybe Seth was right. Even with how hard it was to believe, he just couldn't see the Dean he knew talking like that about Seth and then raising his hand to him in private. "Ya know," he started, his voice slightly trembling. "I didn't say it before, but if you hurt him, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Dean chuckled out loud, looking over to see a smirk on Roman's tan lips. "Yeah, I know. He's the baby of the group. But you don't gotta worry about that. I'd rather shoot myself than hurt him in anyway."

Roman gave a short nod, thinking that maybe Seth was telling him the truth. Maybe Dean did have MPD and didn't know. As much as he hated the thought, he knew he had to give the two of them space and be a couple without his meddling.

Dean felt the awkwardness and tension between them start to lift, leaving the same comfortable bond he'd always felt with Roman settle back between them. His mind turned back to earlier in the night when Cody had brought up the night before. He wanted to ask Roman about it, knowing that he wouldn't lie. But at the same time, he was terrified of the answer. He didn't have time to ask as they pulled into the parking lot of their destination and Roman was turning the engine off, telling him to follow him inside.

* * *

Seth yanked his boots out of his gym bag, cursing under his breath when they sprung out and clattered on the locker room's floor. He let out a heated sigh, flopping down to sit on the bench, looking at them.

To say he was in a bad mood, was an understatement. He'd fallen asleep the night before watching that terrible movie, and instead of waking up with the man of his dreams, he woke to no bed and Cody curled into his back. He'd been sore and beyond irritated with Roman and his brilliant idea to play chaperone between him and Dean.

The only thing that had made him feel better was the breakfast Dean had brought back for him. It was all of his favorites plus his favorite Naked juice. But it was short lived, Roman telling them they had to hurry so they could get on the road to the arena. He'd forgone his shower, knowing that he had to get a work out in sometime before his flight the next morning because once he made it home, he was taking the entire day to laze around and relax.

"You okay?"

Seth's eyes narrowed as he turned to the right, Roman standing there leaning against a row of lockers. "No, not really," he growled, reaching for one boot and jamming his foot in it. They weren't alone in the locker room, so he knew he couldn't let out everything that he was thinking. Cody and Dean were on the other side, Cody once again working on covering Dean's fading bruises. Kofi and Xavier were also getting ready for their match later on and he was sure he'd heard Randy somewhere not but a few minutes before.

Roman sat next to Seth, nudging his shoulder with his. It was meant to be a gentle, friendly gesture, but he only received a heated glare in return. He swallowed hard, watching Seth jam his other foot into his boot and lace it up. He looked down at his own boots, clasping his hands together. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, waiting until the other man was finished.

Once he was, Seth grabbed the shoulder of Roman's shirt and yanked him towards the door. "We need to have a serious talk," he growled, pushing open the door and leading them down the hallway until they found a secluded little area that housed most of the production equipment trunks. Only then did he release Roman's shirt and cross his arms over his chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Roman's eyes widened at the accusatory tone. He sighed, knowing that he'd once again fucked up, but he wasn't the least bit sorry about it. He stood there, giving a short shrug, heart pounding at the dark look in Seth's eyes. He'd never seen them so dark.

"Last night was fucking ridiculous!" he hissed, jaw tightening. "What the hell where you thinking, butting in like that? Huh? How am I supposed to have a moment to even talk to him without you or Cody right there?"

Roman shook his head, sighing harshly. "Look, yeah I messed up, okay? I didn't do it to piss you off. I'm worried about you Seth, seriously. I just wanna make sure you're gonna be safe," he explained, his hands resting on his hips, his grey eyes locking Seth's brown ones. "I talked with Dean this morning, and even if what you told me yesterday's true, there's no telling when something's going to happen again."

"I know that!" he hissed, rubbing his face with his hands, before dropping them to his sides. "But I don't need it. I've been alone with Dean plenty of times already. So just give us some space. I can handle this without you."

Roman's eyes narrowed, his frown deepening. "Yeah? Because you sure could've fooled me with the way things have been going so far. So far he's bruised you up pretty bad, busted your lip, and r—"

"Fuck you!" Seth hissed, his heart pounding at the words. "Just fuck you Roman." He was shaking, tears burning the backs of his eyes at the memories. He turned, ready to walk away. He couldn't deal with it and he couldn't believe that Roma would ever throw all that in his face. He didn't need Roman's help, he would do it on his own.

* * *

Dean sighed, checking out his side just as Cody finished up. He smiled, thanking him really quick before he pulled his shirt over his head and started towards the door. He'd seen Seth angry plenty of times, but never had he dragged Roman out of the locker room before.

"You think they're okay?" Cody asked, looking up from his little stack of make-up supplies, his own paint laying on the bench.

Dean paused, looking over to see the downcast look on Cody's face. "I'm gonna go check on 'em," he said, throwing a smile back before he pulled the door opened and started down the hallway. He heard Seth's heated curse and knew exactly which way to go. He could feel his heart pounding, something inside telling him that there was something amiss. He slowed his pace, listening.

Roman reached out, gently grabbing Seth's hand to keep him from leaving completely. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried about you. Seth, I care too much about you to see you hurt like that." It was soft, tender even.

Dean felt his heart do a back flip, thinking about what Cody had said the night before. He moved a little closer, thankful that Roman and Seth were just past the corner. He listened hard, unable to bring his feet to move any closer.

Seth sighed, curling his hand around Roman's. He turned back to the bigger man, the anger slowly starting to ease away. He knew Roman's heart was in the right place and that he was only doing what he knew to try and help. "That's what brothers are for," he murmured, his eyes moving up to meet Roman's again. "But I'm seriously okay, Ro."

Roman was quiet, his eyes flickering to the floor. He couldn't ignore the way Seth's hand fit in his, or the heat it emitted. "Seth," he started, his voice starting to slightly tremble. "I don't love you as my brother."

Dean's entire body stiffened, his lungs starting to burn. How could this be happening? Roman had been the one to constantly push him after Seth. And affter he'd bared his soul to Roman in the car. After the warning talk, why would Roman…?

"Ro?"

Roman was uncomfortable, closing his eyes for a moment. His hand tightened around Seth's, hoping to pull some courage from it. "I'm sorry."

Seth couldn't believe his ears. He was in complete shock, wondering how he'd missed the signs or if what Roman was saying was because of him and Dean. "H-how long?" he asked, swallowing hard.

Roman didn't dare look up. "Too long. A while before we won the tag belts." It was barely above a whisper, wondering why he was even admitting all this out loud. He'd told himself that he wasn't going to say anything, because he'd known then that Dean and Seth were destined to be together. His jaw tightened, the silence between them almost unbearable.

Seth sucked in a breath before slowly letting it out. The silence between them was thick and he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Thinking back, he'd seen the signs, the way Roman had always tended to him, even that night when Roman had commented on his busted lip.

Dean couldn't hear over the roar of blood rushing in his ears, his heart beating harder than he'd ever felt it before. He turned, unable to listen to the rest of the conversation. He couldn't fathom what was happening. His best friend and the man he loved…

He bit his lower lip, thinking that Seth would probably be happier with Roman. He was more comfortable with him, where as they barely touched some days. His entire body felt numb as he walked down the empty hallway, everything around him starting to blur together, the noises of people melding together to the point it sounded like he was underwater.

Seth finally took a breath, sighing softly. He gave Roman's hand a soft squeeze before he pulled it away. "I'm sorry Ro," he murmured, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. "I love Dean."

Roman felt his lips twitch into a smile, his head bobbing in a shallow nod. "I know," he said softly, looking around the space they were in. "I never planned on telling you. I just… I don't know. It just seemed like I should say something now."

Seth smiled, moving so that he could wrap his arms around Roman's neck and pull him into a hug. "You're my best friend Ro and I'm glad you told me," he whispered, tucking his face in Roman's shoulder for a moment before he pulled back. "And I'm glad you're trying to look out for me."

"But it's never going to happen," Roman finished, chuckling almost bitterly. He saw a flicker of guilt in Seth's eyes, nodding. "I already knew that. I'm just happy we're still friends and we're gonna get Dean some help."

Seth's eyes widened, a jolt of shock running through him. "You believe me?" he asked hopefully, smiling a little.

Roman nodded, smiling back. "You're right, I know Dean and I know he wouldn't hurt you like that. So we'll figure it out together. Promise."

Seth couldn't contain himself. He threw his arms around Roman's shoulders again, hugging him tighter than he'd ever had before. "Thank you!"

* * *

Dean avoided Seth and Roman the rest of the night. Anytime he caught sight of one of them, he quickly found some way to avoid being around them. His heart was too heavy, his thoughts too jumbled to try and make sense of what he'd heard. He wanted to talk to Roman about it, ask him why he'd say something now, why he would encourage them to get together if he felt that way about Seth. But he knew if he was anywhere near the Samoan, he'd probably end up punching him dead in the nose. He didn't want to do that either.

It wasn't until he was forced to meet up with them at the rental car that he even noticed how much happier Seth looked. He was leaning against the trunk, watching the two walk from the doors. It hurt to see Seth's bright smile, something he hadn't seen in so long. He bit his lower lip, telling his heart to calm down. That Seth wasn't the kind of person to cheat like that.

But Roman was a better fit. He didn't carry nearly as much baggage as he did. He was open and him and Seth were more comfortable with each other than him and Seth ever had been. Dean shook his head, firmly patting his cheek to try and get the negative thoughts out of his head. He still had to talk to Seth about what had happened. He had to put what he'd heard on the back burner.

"Dean!" Seth called, jogging over, his luggage trailing behind him. His smile started to fade once he saw the darkened look on his boyfriend's face. "Dean?" It was soft, concerned. He forced himself to try and smile again. "I missed you during the show. I guess we kept missing each other."

"Yeah." It was short, gruff even, but Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything else, not when Roman was right there. He shrugged away from Seth's gentle hand, unable to take the feeling of betrayal that was coursing through him. He turned to the trunk, popping it open once he heard the doors unlock. He jammed his bag into the trunk, reaching for Seth's and then Roman's, just to put them in and slam it shut.

Seth knew something was wrong. He wanted to ask what it was, but at the same time he wanted to wait until they were alone. He took the front seat, Dean already taking the back and stretching out with his leg over the entire backseat. He took the hint that Dean wanted to be alone, but it didn't stop the hurt.

The ride back to the hotel was beyond uncomfortable. A tense, awkward silence hung around them, thickening the air, making it hard to even breathe. Roman knew just as well as Seth that something was wrong, and the way Dean leaned back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused on the outside through the driver's side window. He could feel Dean's eyes on him periodically for the briefest of moments. He chose to ignore it, sure that if he said something, it would be the spark to make Dean blow.

Seth followed Dean, letting him check them into their room and get their keycards. He stayed close, their walk silent and growing even more tense with each step they took. As they entered the hotel room, he sucked in a breath, Dean already walking over to his bed. He watched, Dean standing there, his hand still tight on the handle of his luggage.

Dean felt his pulse raging, everything inside him on fire with questions that demanded to be answered. He looked down at his bag, his eyes narrowing. He could hear Seth already unzipping his bag, probably looking for clothes for the next day. "Seth," he started, his voice soft, yet completely serious. He couldn't let this eat him alive. "What's going on with you and Roman?"

Seth's head snapped to the side, his eyes meeting Dean's. He felt his heart start to pound, his palms suddenly sweaty. He knew from Dean's tone what he was insinuating with the question. He looked down, swallowing hard. "It's not what you think," he started, looking up once again to meet the darkened blue eyes.

Dean shook his head, his jaw tight. Wasn't that how it always started out? Wasn't that the obligatory answer? He'd heard it too many times before. His jaw started to ache, his head pounding. He couldn't think, his thoughts running too fast. He was going to lose Seth. He was going to lose another part of his heart.

Seth took a step back, watching as Dean's hand rose to cover his face. He swallowed hard, everything inside him telling him to run. His feet wouldn't move. He knew it was happening. Even if he had no way to explain it, he knew. He was losing Dean. "Dean," he whimpered, taking a step forward, gently touching the trembling arm. "Dean, stay with me." Panic was starting to rise, those dark eyes once again on him, this time colder than he'd ever seen them. "Moxley."

Moxley's scowl seemed to deepen, his hand grabbing Seth's wrist and yanking it back. "You're nothing but a liar," he hissed, his other hand shooting up and grabbing the back of Seth's bun. "Such a pretty little liar." With as much force as he could muster, he swung Seth into the nearest wall.

Seth crashed painfully into it, the decorative painting falling, the glass shattering. He winced, a shard slicing into his hand. He yelped, holding his bleeding hand to his chest, unable to feel much pain at that moment.

"What's really going on with you and Thor huh?" Moxley asked, squatting down. He snarled, grabbing Seth's cut hand. He could feel the small slivers of glass in Seth's hand. He snorted, gripping Seth's hand tight, the glass digging into both of them. He didn't care about Seth's whine of pain. "You spreadin' your long legs for him too? He fuckin' your pretty ass as good as me?"

Seth tried to jerk away. He couldn't. Without another way out, he growled, spitting right in Moxley's face. "You'd like to hear that wouldn't you?" he asked, just as low and serious as the man over him. "If you or Dean had listened to the entire fucking conversation you'd know that I told him I love Dean and he's the only one I want to be with."

Moxley laughed, loud and without humor. "Oh, I'm supposed to believe that pretty boy? Someone like Thor out there's interested in you and you really wanna stick with me and Dean? You really have a sick way of getting off," he said, wiping his face before he grabbed Seth's hair again, flinging him into the space between the wall one of the beds. "You're a fuckin' liar Seth! And we all know it!"

Seth crashed into the wall, tripping and hitting the back of his head on the wall as he fell. His vision went blurry for a moment, but it was long enough for Moxley to already be on him, a fist crashing down into him, one landing in his shoulder. It hurt, knowing he wasn't holding back. He could also hear the sound of someone at their door, trying to unlock it and failing.

He felt one punch land in his temple, a burst of white covering his vision before everything grew fuzzy. He couldn't take this and he had no means of escape. Moxley was hunched over him, one hand grabbing the wrist of his cut hand, his other trying to protect his face. He was terrified, wondering if this was the time that Moxley really hurt him. Was this the end?

He refused to believe it. Even with as scared as he was, he knew Dean was in there somewhere. He knew it. He just had to get him back. "Dean!" he cried, another blow landing on his cheek, his teeth cutting open the inside of his mouth. He couldn't get up, desperation coursing through him as the beeping of a failed attempt to open the door rang though his ears. "DEAN!"

The fist stopped mid air, his entire body freezing. Dean's eyes grew wide, his vision struggling to clear and focus on the man under him, cowering and bloody. He fell back, his heart raging. What had happened? He'd just been standing at the foot of his bed a moment ago. His lungs burned, confused and terrified of what he'd done.

He started to back peddle away from Seth, sliding through the glass. He couldn't feel the tiny shards that were jabbed into his palms. He didn't stop until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. He looked over Seth before he looked down at his own bloody hands. He could barely think, his hands shaking violently.

He didn't understand what had happened. What had he done? Why now? He couldn't believe that it was true. Everything that had happened, it was because f him. It was happening again. All of it. He swallowed hard, tears flooding his eyes. He'd been the one to hurt Seth, then and now. It had been him.

Seth looked up, the door finally bursting open, showing Roman as he stood there panting his eyes worried as they hurried to scan the room. "Dean?" he questioned, starting to unfold and sit up. He could see the fear in his eyes, the sheer terror of knowing and not at the same time. "Wait."

Roman cursed, hurrying to Seth's side, looking over his bloody mouth and hands. "Fuck," he growled, turning his attention to Dean, the other man already rushing out, leaving everything in the room. "Come back here!" he called, grunting when Seth pushing him away, just halfway crawl to his feet to run after Dean.

Dean couldn't hear Roman yelling at him. All he could hear was everything inside him telling him to run, to put as much space between him and Seth as possible. He couldn't risk hurting him anymore than he already had.

Seth stopped at the door, Roman's arms holding him in place. He struggled, trying to pull free from the strong arms encircling him. "Let me go Roman! He needs me!" he cried, pushing back on Roman as hard as he could, leaving bloody handprints all over the navy blue t-shirt. "Roman!"

"Let him go for now," Roman hissed, thinking the he needed to get Seth cleaned up, and see if he had any glass stuck in him. "Look, I believe you about him, but this is a lot and you're hurt Seth. We'll help him after you get cleaned up."

Seth's tensed up, mentally asking Roman to forgive him before he kneed him right in the crotch. He broke free from the loosened hold and darted down the hallway, looking both ways unsure of which way Dean would've gone. He tried the staircase, hissing with pain as his wounded hand held the metal handrail. Once he made it to the main floor, pushed the door open to see the lobby completely empty. Dean was gone.

He cursed, tears burning his eyes as he stepped back into the stairwell. "Fuck, Dean," he murmured, unsure of what to do. He didn't know where Dean would go and he couldn't go out on the streets to look for him in the state he was. He sighed, leaning against the wall as he tried to control the boiling emotions inside him. What was he going to do?

* * *

(A/N): I do know this is late, and I apologize for that. I was having a little trouble getting time to sit down and actually get the writing done, but I hope this chapter makes up for the slight wait. I'm hoping to keep on schedule from now on. So, thoughts? I always appreciate them! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 18.  
**

**Note: I do apologize for the lateness. I'd hope to get this out last week, but unfortunately things just didn't work out that way. Hopefully we'll be on schedule now though. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

Seth sat down on the edge of his bed, his eyelids heavy as he looked out the window, the warm reds and oranges of dawn starting to slowly smear across the sky. He was beyond exhausted, both mentally and physically. He sighed, looking down at his hand, the white bandage dirty, the cuts underneath throbbing along with his heartbeat.

After he'd lost Dean in the lobby, he'd hurried back up to his room, meeting Roman halfway up in the stairway. He hadn't been happy to see him, but he couldn't turn him away. He needed the help in finding Dean and two people searching would be better than doing it alone.

They made it back to his room, and he'd cleaned his hand and allowed Roman to bandage it up before they both got on their phones and started calling a bunch of the guys on the roster, hoping that one of them had at least heard something from Dean. No one had.

Seth kept calling for well over an hour, by that time he was out on the streets, hoping to find him in a nearby bar while Roman checked in with other hotels to see if maybe he booked into another hotel for the night. He was worried, terrified to what Dean was doing or where he was. The possibility of Moxley making himself known, had scared Seth more than anything.

Still, he kept calling, hoping and praying that Dean would answer and he wouldn't have to leave another voicemail. Finally, Dean had either turned it off or the device had died. All of it had led to nothing. Dean had seemed to just disappear.

He let out another sigh, his eyes starting to flutter shut, his body swaying with exhaustion. His body was weak, heavy as he fell lifelessly into his pillows, his eyes still set dully on the rising sun. He could feel tears burning his eyes, fear and worry still coursing through him. He needed to know where Dean was, if he was okay.

Every time he blinked, he could still see the terror that had settled in Dean's eyes. He hated it. He hated that he didn't know where to look. And he really hated that even after everything, Dean didn't know the truth about what had happened with Roman. He knew after the shock started to subside, he'd think about that and not knowing the answer wouldn't do any good.

Slowly, he felt his body starting to float, too tired to keep his eyes open. He barely heard the door to his room open, or felt the warm, comforting hand that smoothed back the wisps of stray hair that only helping lull him to sleep. "Wake me in an hour," he murmured, finally drifting off into a restless slumber.

* * *

Dean's blue eyes were focused on the white ceiling of his bedroom, his hands tucked behind his head. He sucked in a heavy breath, his eyes narrowing, refusing to let them shut.

He'd taken the first flight back to Las Vegas when he'd ran from the hotel. He hadn't thought, he'd just bolted, too many questions and fears tumbling over and over inside him. What had he done to Seth? How many times had those bruises on him been from him? How many times had it happened? How many lies had Seth told him?

A part of him had wanted to stay with Seth and find the answers he desperately needed, but the rest of him knew that he couldn't risk hurting Seth more than he already had. He hadn't thought about what he was doing or where he was going. He only realized that he was on his way home once he felt the plane start to take off down the runway.

He sighed, his eyes closing for the briefest of moments before they snapped right back open. He couldn't get the image of Seth's bloodied hand and mouth out of his mind's eye. His heart gave an uncomfortable lurch, his stomach tightening through a wave of nausea. He'd done that to Seth. He'd made him bleed. He'd hurt the one person in his life that he wanted to protect.

He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Why had everything turned out like this? How much damaged had he caused? How could he ever look at Seth again? How could he even go back to work?

He couldn't, not if he was going through his again. If he couldn't control it there was too much at risk. He couldn't hurt anyone else, especially if he saw Roman.

He winced at the thought of his best friend, the wounds of hearing his confession still too fresh. Easily, he could hear those words, each syllable just another blow to his heart. He couldn't believe that Roman felt that way about Seth, not after how much effort he'd put into trying to force him and Seth together. He sighed, shaking his head. He was angry and hurt, but most of all, he felt betrayed by it all.

He felt the urge to reach for his phone, just to clear out his messages, but he quickly suppressed it. If he heard Seth's voice, the desperate need to call him would only grow and he didn't know if he was ready. As much as he wanted answers, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the answers that Seth would give him.

He shook his head, his brows furrowing as his eyes stared harder at the ceiling. Why now? He hadn't had an episode like this since FCW. It had been during his feud with Regal, something about how Regal treated him, toyed with him, it had caused a few of these blackouts but it had stopped just as suddenly as they started near the end.

He pushed the memories away. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted his past, wanted this to leave him alone and let him live his life. "Dammit!" he hissed, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. Why was this still happening? He'd left that part of his life behind him. He'd fought too hard to free himself to have to live through this again.

The sudden pounding of a fist on his door made Dean jump before he sat straight up. His his heart was racing at the sudden noise and movement. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. Why was he so jumpy? He covered his face with a hand before he fell back into his pillows. He didn't want to see anyone. Whomever it was would come back if it was important.

A minute later another, harder set of bangs filled the apartment, this time even more urgent for Dean's attention.

"Dean!" It was Seth.

Dean scrambled to his feet, hurrying to the door. Just as his hand reached the knob, he froze, unsure if he wanted to really open the door and see Seth or not. After everything, he'd never thought he would show up on his doorstep.

He shook his head, easing up to the door. He looked through the peephole, briefly wondering if maybe he was just hearing things. There was no way that Seth would really be there. Not after what had happened. He was letting his mind trick him. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that it was in face Seth on the other side of his door.

"Dean I know you're in there! Open the door!" Seth called, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around, finding that an audience was already starting. "I'll stand here all day if I have to."

Dean couldn't breathe, his entire body trembling as he hurried to undo the locks. He knew he couldn't leave Seth out there, because would stand there all day waiting on him. He couldn't let that happen in the Nevada heat not to mention he didn't want to deal with the complaints that would pour in from his neighbors.

He took a breath and pulled the door open. The heat from the outside slammed into him almost as hard as his heart was beating in his chest. His eyes met Seth's through the dark aviator sun glasses and he was sure he'd forgotten how to breathe. He stood there, his heart pounding harder and harder as his eyes flickered over to the dark bruise on Seth's cheek before moving down to Seth's lower lip, the original split now a little larger and slightly swollen.

He knew he'd been the one to hurt Seth and it caused his heart to ache. He still couldn't believe it. After everything he'd done, why would Seth be standing there demanding to be let in? Why was he standing there with such a soft look on his face? Why?

Seth smiled, stepping inside just after Dean moved to the side and motioned for him to. He pulled in the two suitcases behind him. Once clear of the door, he let them go and pushed his sunglasses to rest on the top of his head. Relief rushed through him. Dean was really there and completely safe. He gave the sparsely furnished apartment a quick glance before he turned his attention back to Dean.

He felt tense, everything around them suddenly off and awkward. "I was so fucking scared," he murmured taking a step towards Dean, his arms rising to wrap around the other man. He just wanted to hug him, feel his warmth and know he was okay.

Dean quickly took a step back, keeping plenty of space between the two of them. "Don't touch me," he hissed, hating just how hateful the words sounded. He hadn't meant for it to sound so mean, he just didn't trust being close to Seth. Even now, with a good bit of space between them, he wasn't comfortable.

He swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest. He hoped the motion would keep Seth away. He hated how it was, but he couldn't just stand there and pretend that nothing was wrong. He couldn't pretend like the last 24 hours hadn't happened, that he hadn't hurt Seth. He bit his lower lip, once again reliving that moment he'd woken up over Seth.

Seth stood there shocked. He couldn't believe that Dean was being so cold. He finally nodded, pushing the hurt down as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He wasn't sure what else to do with them. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured, silence answering him. It hurt. The silence was almost deafening between them. He had no idea what Dean was thinking or feeling. He really wanted to ask, but the answers terrified him. "Dean I—"

"Why're you really here?" It was soft, yet dead serious.

Seth flinched at the cold words, but tried not to show just how much it had affected him. He looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Dean's cold, guarded eyes. "Because I was worried. You just left and no one knew where you were. Me and Roman looked for you everywhere," he explained, his words growing faster and almost breathless. He looked back down at the floor. "I just wanted to be with you."

"Without Roman to chaperone?" It almost sounded as bitter as it tasted, but Dean wasn't upset that he'd said it. Not after everything he'd heard. He felt a dull throb of pain in his chest, remembering exactly what he'd heard.

Instantly, Seth knew what Dean was implying and it hurt. After everything they'd been through, after all the time they'd spent together, he'd honestly hoped that Dean would see that it was him that Seth wanted. He shook his head. "There's nothing between me and Roman," he started, hating that Dean's eyes refused to meet his. "I didn't get to answer you last night before…" He paused. "Before everything happened." He saw Dean flinch. "But you're the only one I want." Silence filled the air, making it so he could hear his heart pounding. His mouth went dry. He needed Dean to know, he had to say it out loud. He knew it wasn't an ideal time, but it felt like it needed to be said. "Dean, I love you."

Dean's brows furrowed, his jaw tightening. He couldn't believe what Seth was saying. After everything that he'd put Seth through, after Roman's confession, all of it. How could he love him? As much as he'd wanted to hear those words, they only seemed to make his heart ache bitterly. There was no possible way it was true. "You don't even know me," he muttered, shaking his head, his eyes narrowing. He knew Seth would change his mind if he knew everything.

Seth's jaw tightened. He stood a little taller, straightening his back. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction. His brows furrowed with determination, his lips thinning into a tight line. "I know that you're a good person. I know that no one has ever treated me as good as you do. Dean, don't push me away, please," he begged, reaching out to take Dean's hand. It stung, both physically and emotionally when it was knocked away.

"Just stay away from me," Dean snapped, narrowing his eyes as they rose to meet Seth's. He could see the pain and confusion in the dark orbs. As much as it hurt him, he couldn't let Seth stay close to him. He had to protect him, especially from himself. "Stay away from me before you end up really hurt."

"Dean!" It was exasperated and desperate for Dean to listen to him. Once again he reached out to Dean and once again his hand was knocked away.

"No! You don't fuckin' understand Seth!" Dean yelled, taking a step back, one hand coming up to push his bangs back away from his forehead. "I'm terrified of what I could do, what I've already done!" He looked up, Seth's eyes wide with surprised but focused on him. "We can't be together anymore. I can't risk hurting you any more than I already have."

Seth felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He'd already a similar conversation with Roman, but even with everything he'd endured, he wasn't about to give up now. He was going to let Dean try and push him out of his life for his protection. "I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly, marching over to Dean and cupping his face. It was snug the way his palms pushed against scruffy cheeks, the whiskers sharp against him. "I promised you before that I wasn't going anywhere."

Dean's eyes widened, Seth's forehead pressing against his. He could feel his entire body shaking, his own hands coming to rest lightly on Seth's cheeks. He bit his lower lip, his eyes constantly moving from Seth's eyes to the bruise his thumb was touching. He couldn't put Seth in anymore danger. "Seth," he breathed, closing his eyes. Already the words stung. "Roman would be better for you." It hurt, but he knew it was the truth. Roman would protect him. "You're more comfortable with him."

Seth's eyes narrowed, frowning hard. "I don't want Roman. I want you."

"Seth!" It was sharp, heated. His hands gripped Seth a little tighter, their eyes locking. "I can't control this. I could seriously hurt—"

"Shut up!" Seth hissed, swallowing hard. He'd been through too much already to hear that. "It's an illness Dean. We'll get you help." He could see the instant change in Dean's eyes, baby blue eyes narrowing on him. "We'll figure something out, you hear me? I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Dean shook his head, yanking away from Seth. "I'm not going back to some shrink so they can tell me I'm crazy!" he snapped, running a hand through his hair as he turned away. He'd already gone through it once; he wasn't doing it again. "No."

"You need help Dean! We'll find you the best psychiatrist out there for this. You aren't –"

"I said no!" Dean yelled, turning back to face Seth. "I dealt with that psycho babble bullshit before. I ain't goin' back for them to try and shove pills down my throat to make me _normal_. I'm not. Not for you, not for anybody."

Seth let out a labored breath. "I'm not asking you to do it for me," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm asking you to do it for yourself." He stood his ground. He wasn't about to give up. "You need help."

Dean stood there, breathing hard. He shook his head, anger building up inside him. He wasn't going. He turned away from Seth, thinking that there was no reason to argue. He'd made up his mind and Seth was just going to have to deal with it. "Go home," he finally said, refusing to look back as he walked towards his room. He didn't want to hear anymore about it. He just wanted to be alone.

"You can't keep going like this!" he said louder, refusing to let Dean kick him out and ignore everything he was trying to do. This was for Dean's own good. Their relationship wasn't the first thing on his mind. "You can't wrestle like this."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Dean yelled back, turning to face Seth once again, more than plenty of space between them. "I can't do a lot of shit like this! I can barely fucking think right now, okay?" He let out a low, frustrated growl. "All I know is that I don't want you here."

"Dean—"

"Stop! Shit! Don't you get it? I can't stop it!" he explained with a shaky, unsettled voice. "If it happens again, I don't wanna wake up like I did at the hotel." His entire body shook as he took a step towards Seth. "I could seriously fucking hurt you." He paused, everything starting to course though him. Thoughts and questions filled him to the brim, begging to be answered. "I don't even know what I've already done, and that fuckin' terrifies me Seth." His breathing was nothing more than short, labored puffs. All his fears and thoughts were finally pouring between them. "I'm fuckin' scared."

It hurt. All of it, the words, Dean's tone, the fearful look on his face, all of it hurt. Seth nodded, quickly closing the space between him and Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, tightly hugging him. "I know," he breathed, one hand moving to slide up the back of Dean's neck into his messy curls. He could feel Dean shaking as the strong arms wrapped around his waist. He wished he could just take it all away. "Fuck, Dean…." He closed his eyes, wishing he knew what to say. He really had no clue.

After standing there for what felt like an eternity, Seth swallowed hard and starting to pull back just enough that their foreheads touched. His hand in Dean's hair slid to rest on his cheek. "You never hurt me," he finally whispered, their eyes meeting. He bit his lip, doubt evident in Dean's eyes. He just wanted him to understand, to know that he wasn't at fault. "I know it wasn't you."

The words struck a cord so deep within Dean it was unnerving. Instantly he knew. He knew that this wasn't any different from the times before. How many times had he been told that it felt like someone else had been there? How many times had he blacked out and he was told it seemed like a completely different person in the ring? He bit his lower lip hard, knowing he needed to ask Seth who it was that had hurt him. His heart pounded in his chest while it felt like icy water was churning in the pit of his stomach. "Seth," he swallowed hard, his voice soft, "who hurt you?"

Seth felt his heart stop in his chest, his own breathing quickening. Why had he said anything? He couldn't tell Dean about Moxley. He couldn't. He felt panic rise up, his thoughts running wild. Everything Moxley had said before slammed into him, only making it harder. He couldn't risk Dean like that. He couldn't risk a break in reality. He shook his head, taking a step back and breaking all contact between them. He wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes focused on the floor. "I can't," he whimpered.

"I need to know," Dean nearly begged, reaching out and grabbing the outside of Seth's shoulders. His grip grew tighter and tighter, Seth's eyes still refusing to meet his. Fear and anxiety were coagulating in his throat, choking him and depriving him of air. "Seth, this is really important. Tell me."

Seth shook his head, whimpering once again that he couldn't. His jaw tightened, conflicted. He wanted to tell Dean, lie to him if he had to, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk bringing _him _out. Not when they were alone like this. Not when there was a very real chance that this could be the last time he saw Dean. He felt Dean's fingers desperately digging into him and he knew he'd have bruises left behind once he let go. But they were the furthest thing from his mind.

Instead he thought about the help Dean needed. He looked up, finally looking into the frightened and worried eyes. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you'll let me and Roman help you," he finally murmured, closing his eyes and looking down at their feet before once again looking up. He saw the flicker of thought, the growing tension between them. As the seconds ticked by, he was afraid that Dean would refuse. "Promise me." He was urging, almost of the verge of begging Dean to agree.

Dean swallowed hard. If he agreed, he knew it would mean going back to a shrink. He sighed, thinking that he trusted Seth and even though he wanted nothing more than to rip Roman's head off, he trusted him too. Finally, he nodded. As long as he knew, he could handle it. "I promise," he breathed, barely able to hear his own voice over the roar of blood in his ears. He could barely think, barely control himself, his entire body panicked and starting to feel numb.

Seth's eyes fell to their feet. He felt almost ashamed. "Moxley," he whispered, his voice barely heard between them. "It was Moxley."

The words hit Dean right in the gut, stealing his air. His entire body was suddenly completely numb yet hypersensitive at the same time. It was just like the times before. It was everything in his past coming back and ruining his present and future. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath, closing his eyes. He released Seth, stumbling backwards until his back was firmly pressed against the wall. His knees felt so weak. Everything felt surreal, his mind telling him it wasn't true.

"Dean… do you…" Seth paused, watching Dean's hands fist in his hair and mercilessly yank at the blond curls. Something felt off, wrong even. After everything did Dean…. "Do you know about Moxley?"

"I created him," Dean murmured, his legs finally giving out. He slid down the wall to his ass, his hands still stuck in his hair as he hunched forward. He couldn't believe it. His fingers laid flat against his scalp, his eyes wide and blindly searching the floor for answers. "When I was a kid. He was the one that—" Suddenly he stopped, the words sticking in his throat.

Seth was frozen to his spot, his body refusing to move. Concern and fear were filling Seth to the point he couldn't control how hard his body was shaking. What was Dean going to say? Why had he created Moxley?

Dean's eyes snapped up, his gaze landing on Seth. His eyes were still wide, now with panic and horror. "What did he do to you?" he asked lowly, scrambling to unsteady feet. No, there was no way that it would happen. Even if everything pointed to it, he'd never been that kind of violent. "Seth, this is really fuckin' serious. I need to know what happened." He knew he was scaring Seth, he could see it in the way he took a step back, putting more space between them. "Seth."

Seth slowly shook his head, everything inside him tensed up. He couldn't tell Dean that. No. Not after everything they'd already talked about. It would be too much on both of them. Even now, he was still taking sleeping pills most nights, and that didn't always guarantee that he would have pleasant dreams. He could still barely deal with it in his own mind. If he said it aloud, he knew it would change. It would feel real again. He wouldn't be able to pretend like it didn't happen. He didn't want to relive that night again.

Dean stepped closer to Seth, Seth retreating backwards with each step until he was pressed against a wall. Once he caught a glimpse of fear in those chocolate eyes, Dean finally stopped, hating that he was scaring Seth. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted answers. "Seth, you got those bruises from him, right?" he asked, noticing that Seth couldn't meet his eyes. He knew it was a yes.

He swallowed hard, thinking back on the clues, the bruises, the way Seth refused to be touched by him and when he was he would instantly jerk away. "That night at the hotel," he started, nodding as Seth started to shake his head. "Yes, the night Sami died. Seth, look at me!" He couldn't keep this up, he already feared the worst, he just prayed that Seth would say he was wrong. "I know something else happened." His jaw tightened, those fears staring him right in the face. "Seth."

"No!" Seth yelped, tears suddenly filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks without warning. They burned almost as much as they had that night. He could feel those rough hands on him again, hear the ripping of his clothes, his muffled screams, and Moxley's low voice. He could taste the freshly starched pillow stained with his bitter tears in his mouth. He could smell the sweat and blood as it thickly hung in the air. It was all too much. The memories were too strong. "Please." It was a desperate whimper. "Don't make me say it."

Dean looked around his apartment, his jaw aching from how hard it was clenched. He couldn't look at Seth. He'd hurt him so severely. He'd taken something so precious and innocent and twisted it into something that Seth would have to carry with him forever. He'd done it. It had all been his fault.

Guilt and pain filled him, making his body heavy. He stood there, watching the tears fall unrelentingly. He wanted to reach out and somehow comfort Seth, apologize for what he'd done. He wanted to promise that he'd protect him, but he knew he couldn't, not when it had been these hands that had touched Seth with such malicious intent. He couldn't take it back. He couldn't change it.

"Fuck!" he yelled, turning and throwing the first punch into the wall. He felt the drywall crack and break under the force of his punch. He also felt his skin instantly split and hot blood rushing down his fingers. "God fucking dammit!" He pulled his hand back before putting his other one through the same wall. With both hands bloody, he finally pulled his second hand back, his fingers gripping the rough edges of drywall as he began to kick the bottom of the wall. He didn't know what else to do. He was so angry. He didn't have much in his apartment to destroy, other than his mostly bare walls. This was the best thing to take his anger out on.

Seth winced as he watched Dean brutally kick at the wall until there was a good sized dent and he was breathless. He could still hear Dean's curses, his voice still furious and full of anguish. He had no idea what was going to happen to them or where to even begin. But the one thing he knew was that he couldn't let Dean blame himself for something that wasn't his fault.

He sniffled, shaky hands moving to wipe his tears away. He only seemed to smear them across his cheeks and in his beard. "Dean," he whimpered, easing away from the wall he was pressed against towards Dean.

He couldn't deny that he was scared. For the first time since he'd met Moxley, this was the closest he'd ever seen Dean come to that kind of anger and rage. "Hey," he breathed, watching as Dean pressed his forehead against the wall, his hands still tucked into the holes they'd created. He rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, feeling him flinch away from the gentle touch.

Dean jerked away, turning so his back was against the wall. He couldn't bear to look at the handsome face. He didn't have the right. "Don't touch me," he hissed, evading Seth's gentle hand. "Don't!" It was a warning, tears burning the backs of his eyes as one hand covered his face. He couldn't feel how badly he was shaking. He just knew that he had to stay away from Seth. He couldn't afford for that night to be repeated.

Seth bit his lower lip, taking the final step before he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pressed his face into the other man's shoulder. "Please, don't push me away," he whimpered, hating just how hard Dean was fighting him. He remained silent, listening to Dean's ragged breathing, his body doing nothing to relax. He knew nothing he said would help the situation. What was done, was done. He couldn't take it back or change it. He just wanted Dean to know that it was over and he was still there. "I need you."

Dean let out a held breath, the first tear starting down his cheek as his arms slowly, gently wrapped around Seth's waist. He couldn't think, he could barely even breathe, but he didn't want to let Seth go. "I'm so fucking sorry Seth. I'm sorry." It became a soft, desperate mantra on his lips as he clung to Seth, the tears falling thicker and heavier. His bloody fingers clung to the back of Seth's shirt and he wished he could just disappear.

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I could go into everything that's been going on, but I won't bore you. Honestly it's been a lot mentally and physically and it takes a toll on working on chapters like this. So, hopefully, things will start to even out and I can get a chapter out each week. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, especially now that Dean knows everything about what happened. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 19.  
**

**Note: I'd apologize for the wait, but it's getting redundant. Maybe one day I'll get back on track. I apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes. I'm honestly exhausted and just want to get the chapter up. Either way, I'll see you next week! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

Seth had no idea how long he and Dean had stood there clinging to each other. All he knew was that once they finally calmed down and broke apart, he had Dean show him where the bathroom was.

Which led him to where he was now, kneeling in front of Dean, cleaning the wounds that had been inflicted from punching the wall. He was quiet as he tenderly smeared the clear antiseptic gel over the knuckles with broken skin with a q-tip. He was happy to see that the bleeding had already stopped. "Do you have gauze?" he asked quietly, looking up to meet dull, almost lifeless eyes.

"In the medicine cabinet," Dean answered softly, instantly missing the heat from Seth's hands on his as he pulled away and turned towards the cabinet. "It's just gauze pads, back from when I had stitches last time. I don't have anything to wrap it up though, besides the tape we use for shows."

Seth nodded, opening the cabinet and grabbing the gauze pads. He folded two in half and gently placed them on Dean's busted up knuckles. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving the bathroom just long enough to grab a spare roll of tape from his own bag. Once he returned, he started to wrap up Dean's hand. He kept it snug enough to keep the gauze pads in place, but loose enough to be allow free movement. Once he was happy with the coverage, he lifted Dean's hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the black tape.

Dean felt his chest warm at the show of affection, just before a sharp, cold, blade sliced into his heart. His eyes landed on Seth's palm, a flesh colored band-aid covering most of it. "Your hand," he breathed, his fingers trailing over it.

Seth looked down at the band-aid, trying not to think about it. While it didn't really hurt, it did have a constant dull throb that seemed to mimic his heartbeat. He'd luckily been able to ignore it so far. "It was from the mirror. Nothing deep," he explained, hating the way guilt flickered in Dean's eyes.

Dean was quiet allowing Seth to start working on cleaning his other set of knuckles with damp q-tips. He watched as Seth worked with gentleness and determination. "Why?" he finally asked, confused brown eyes lifting to meet his blues. "Just… everything… why?"

Seth looked back down at Dean's hand, tossing the swabs away and reaching for the antiseptic gel. He shrugged as he dapped fresh swabs into the gel and onto each knuckle. "Because I love you," he finally said, finishing up and reaching for the gauze. "What happened wasn't your fault. Last night or before, none of it was."

"But I hurt you!" Dean protested, holding his hands up and looking at his palms. Those hands had done so much damage. "How can you even look at me without being sick?" He couldn't understand how Seth would still want to be around him after everything, especially what Moxley had done. Why would Seth still want to be in his arms?

Seth sighed, his heart beating a little faster. The question itself was uncomfortable. "Right after it happened, I couldn't look at you," he started, his voice starting to shake as he reached out to finish up Dean's hand. He waited until he was done wrapping it with the tape before he continued. "Just hearing your voice scared me." He couldn't meet Dean's eyes as he screwed the cap back onto the gel and put it and the remaining gauze pads away.

He stood there for a moment before he turned back to Dean, his arms crossing over his chest. His lips were pursed into a thin line as he mulled over what he wanted to say. "I've always liked you Dean," he went on, looking down at his feet, his voice low. "So that night, when you kissed me. I really wanted it." He felt one corner of his mouth start to curl upwards in a small smile. "And if you'd been sober, I would've never told you to stop."

"Seth," Dean whimpered, swallowing hard once he saw the tears that had entered the other man's eyes. He hated how Seth's voice was starting to tremble, his breathing shaky.

"But that wasn't how it was," Seth whispered, his entire body starting to quake. He shook his head, wishing the painful memories away. "I still have trouble sleeping." It was a low confession. "Honestly, I can't sleep unless I take sleeping pills." He dropped his hands to his sides as he swallowed hard.

Dean was silent, his head hung in shame. "Did I… did it…" he tried, unable to ask the question he really wanted. How many times had Seth been forced to endure it?

"Just that night," Seth answered quickly, scrubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. After a moment, his hands dropped and he lowered to his knees, his hands resting on Dean's thighs. He hated how Dean's eyes wouldn't meet his. "Look at me." It was a soft request. Once their eyes met, he smiled. "What's important is that I'm healing. And I don't want you to feel like it's your fault. We'll get through this, all of it, together."

Dean nodded, wishing he could convince his arms to lift and wrap around Seth. He wanted to hold him close, but just knowing that his hands had done so much harm, he couldn't bring himself to. He wasn't worthy.

"C'mon, it's getting late and I doubt you've eaten anything since yesterday before the show," Seth said, one hand coming up to cup Dean's cheek, his thumb running over the stubble. "I'll make us something."

Dean nodded, hating the way it hurt to feel Seth pull away and break all contact between them. Once Seth walked out of the bathroom, he stood and followed. He stayed quiet as they made it down the short hallway to his open living room and kitchen, a little breakfast bar separating the two. He leaned against the bar top, watching as Seth started going through his cabinets.

Seth squatted down to look for cookware. Once he found the cabinet they were in, he sighed, seeing a nice set of three skillets still wrapped in the plastic and a really nice set of cookware still in the box. "How the hell do you cook when you're home?" he asked, standing up and resting his hands on his hips.

Dean shrugged almost sheepishly. "I just use the microwave," he said, looking down at the counter top. Truthfully, he rarely ate at home. If he was hungry for something he'd usually order out. He barely spent a full day home during the week, why bother shopping for groceries and cooking when it would probably go bad while he was on the road anyway?

"Liar," Seth teased, smiling softly. "You order out."

Dean looked up, unable to stop his lips from turning up into a smile of their own. "Ok, guilty as charged," he murmured, his and Seth's eyes meeting. He felt his chest warm, a closeness growing between them that hadn't been there before. His eyes dropped back down to the counter top, his smile falling just as quickly.

This is what life could've been like for them, this perfectness, this teasing, sweet, lighthearted kind of love that was already fluttering between them. That was before that night, before he'd ruined everything.

Seth felt the air shift between them and things start to twist up uncomfortably. "You know," he started, sighing softly as hands eased off his hips to pick at one another. "We could eat out. It's nice to have a cheat day once in a while. And I heard you talking about a really nice Chinese place around here."

Dean nodded, looking up to see the soft, helpless look on Seth's face. He knew he was only trying to help, or at least make him feel a little better. "They have your favorite," he breathed, one side of his mouth turning upwards.

* * *

An hour later, both Dean and Seth were sitting at the breakfast bar, their Chinese take out boxes spread out ahead of them, a plate set in front of them already lightly filled with what they'd wanted from the boxes.

Dean had barely eaten more than a couple of bites, nibbling at the chow mien and the sweet and sour chicken. Usually, he really enjoyed it, but today almost everything either tasted like dull cardboard or was completely tasteless. Eventually, he'd just started scooting around what was left on his plate, hoping to make it look like he'd eaten more than he had.

Seth's appetite seemed to be similar. Although the food was delicious, probably one of the best places he'd eaten from, he just wasn't in the mood to actually eat. With how tense things still were between him and Dean, it made it hard to swallow, his stomach instantly threatening to send it back. He looked over at Dean's plate, watching the same piece of chicken slide to the left side of the plate for the fourth time.

He knew things would probably be better if they were talking, but he just couldn't seem to figure out how to start up a conversation, and by the way Dean looked, he wasn't looking for much of one. Seth turned back to his own plate, picking up a piece of roasted duck with his fork and slowly putting it in his mouth. He could feel his stomach once again doing flips, making him nauseas.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Dean asked finally, his voice quiet and almost hollow sounding. He didn't miss how it startled Seth, his break in the silence. "It's getting late, you might want to check in and get comfortable for the night."

Seth looked over in time to see Dean taking a drink from his bottled water, those eyes refusing to meet his. He swallowed hard, finding the motion hard with the sudden lump that was in his throat. "I'm not," he murmured, those eyes widening as they finally met his. "I was going to stay with you." He paused, the tension growing and choking him. He could easily see the apprehension quickly growing in Dean's eyes. "If that's okay."

Dean's heart was thrashing wildly around in his chest, his mouth dry. Panic was starting to rapidly rise in him. He wanted to say no, that Seth couldn't stay there with him. Not when he didn't know what could or would happen. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk a repeat of the day before where he woke up over Seth's bloodied body. "I don't think that's—"

"You know, it's the first time I've seen your apartment since you moved out here from Florida," Seth interrupted, giving a forced chuckle, hoping it would help lighten the mood. Slowly, it tapered off and faded into a soft sigh. "And you're my boyfriend, right?" There was a flicker in Dean's eyes Seth couldn't read, but it didn't feel right. "I know we haven't really talked about labeling this or us, and if you don't want to, that's cool."

"No!" Dean quickly yelped, biting his tongue gently at the sudden look of hurt on Seth's face. "No, it's fine, I just…." His voice trailed off, leaving them in silence as his jaw tightened and he searched desperately for the words. "I just didn't think you'd still want to be with me, that's all." He looked down at his plate, silence once again filling the space between them. He swallowed hard, looking back up to see those chocolate eyes resting on him. His once wild heart was calming, settling into a light fluttering in his tight chest. It was a power only Seth had over him and he knew he'd already lost the argument he'd planned on making. "You can have my bed."

Seth smiled, watching Dean as he got up from the barstool he'd been sitting on. His gaze followed the blond as he went into the kitchen and scrapped his plate clean into the trash before setting both the plate and fork he'd been using into the sink. He was thankful that Dean wasn't fighting him on staying.

After a moment, he finally picked up his plate and did the same. "I'll clean this up," Seth said, as he stood at the sink next to Dean. He looked over, tipping Dean's chin up with the tips of his fingers. Once their eyes met, he smiled again, loving how Dean leaned into his tender touch.

Dean closed his eyes, Seth's hand sliding up so that Dean's cheek was resting in his palm. He loved the overwhelming warmth he felt there. "Okay," he breathed, his own hand coming up to cover Seth's. "I'm gonna get a shower really quick. If you need anything, just let me know."

"I should be okay with two forks and plates," Seth teased, slowly leading Dean in just enough so that he could place a kiss to his forehead. His voice dropped, soft and breathy. "I'll be waiting."

Dean pulled back with a nod. He could feel his body trembling from the gentle, affectionate moment. He'd never experienced anything so innocent and pure. It was almost frightening how tender someone could be to him. Finally, he turned and walked out of the kitchen back towards his bathroom. He told himself to calm down, that things would be okay. Over and over again he repeated it in his mind. Things would be fine. Seth would be safe in his room and he'd sleep on the sofa. His bedroom door had a lock: a good one.

He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, everything inside him jumbled up. He was a wreck internally with the worry and fear of everything that could go wrong. He didn't want Moxley to repeat anything that he'd already done.

He bit his lower lip hard between his teeth, walking over to the sink and clutching the sides so hard his knuckles instantly turned white. His brows furrowed, anger at himself rushing through him, making him sweat. He looked up, meeting his own eyes in the mirror for the first time in a long time. "Stay away from him," he hissed, unable to see himself staring back at him. All he saw was the same teenage boy with long hair and a terrible attitude problem looking back at him. It was someone he hated, someone he never wanted to be again.

* * *

Seth heard the shower start a few minutes later, already finished with washing and drying their dishes and putting the Chinese boxes away in the nearly empty fridge. He couldn't say that his own didn't look much different, mostly filled with bottled drinks and condiments that had an extended shelf life.

He could feel his body almost vibrating, either with nerves or excitement he wasn't sure. He knew it was dangerous; that Moxley could, and probably would after everything that had happened, show up, but he knew he had to stay. Dean needed him. And Seth wanted to show Dean just how much he cared, how devoted he was to helping him. If that meant dealing with Moxley and his abuse, he'd already sworn to himself that he'd fight that battle as often as he needed.

He felt confident, but he still couldn't shake the nagging fear of what could happen. Moxley had said several times before that he would kill him, and Seth was sure that Moxley could. It really wasn't something he wanted to think about, but he knew he had to be alert and be cautious.

Seth took a breath, pushing the negative thoughts aside and decided to take a tour of the decent sized apartment. It was a single bedroom with all hardwood flooring and really nice ceramic tiles in the kitchen and bathroom, and barely furnished. It didn't surprise him much, Dean usually kept his things to a minimum and with their schedules the way they were, it was hard to get comfortable at him. Finally, he settled down on the large leather sofa, smiling when he found it stiff from the lack of use, but still very comfortable.

He'd just gotten the large television on and started watching some crazy zombie movie when Dean walked back into the living room. He swallowed hard, looking over to see a reshly showered and shaved man standing there in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with his hair a fluffy mess of damp curls. She couldn't imagine Dean looking any cuter than he did at that moment. "Feel better?" he asked playfully, looking to see that Dean had rewrapped his hands with fresh tape. He earned a small nod. "Good."

"If you wanna shower, it's all yours," Dean said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweats. "There's towels in the cabinet already."

Seth nodded. He could use a shower and try to unwind a bit. He smiled, forcing himself to get up from the comfortable leather sofa. "Sounds good," he said, walking over to his suitcase and laying it flat so that he could get out a set of clothes to sleep in.

Dean waited patiently, letting Seth get his things and start towards the shower. "Be careful, the hot water warms up really quick," he warned with a smile, listening to the door shut behind Seth.

He stood there in the middle of his living room, looking down at the two suitcases. He was a lot calmer that he'd been before he'd stepped into the shower, but he was certain that anxiety would return if he didn't do something to keep his mind busy. He reached for both suitcases and took them into his bedroom.

He needed to unpack and repack his own, but he figured it could wait until the next night, before he had to make it to his flight to Indianapolis for the next show early the morning after. Instead he focused on the bed, going into his closet and pulling out a set of sheets and pillowcases. He quickly made the bed and threw a light duvet over the top. It wasn't anything fancy, a plain, dark blue with matching pillowcases. Then he focused on picking up his dirty clothes that were strewn all over the floor and shoving them in his closet. He'd eventually take the time to wash them all.

Seth smirked from the doorway, watching in amusement. He'd taken a quick shower and was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and an extra long tank top. "You don't have to make it look good or anything," he teased, watching as Dean jumped at the suddenness of his voice. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, you're find, I just wasn't paying attention," Dean answered, sheepishly looking a bit embarrassed as he shut one of the folding doors to the double closet. "I just didn't think you'd want all my junk laying around."

"I really don't mind," he murmured, stepping into the warm room, crossing his arms over his chest. For a moment, he though about bringing up Roman's bedroom and how it was almost always a mess, but he figured it would only cause more damage than help. "I'm used to your mess."

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned towards Seth. "Fine, next time I won't be so nice," he said playfully with a shrug.

"There's gonna be a next time?" It was a surprised whisper.

Dean froze, his heart giving an uncomfortable lurch in his chest. "I guess, if maybe you wanna come out to Las Vegas once in a while, I'm not gonna make you stay at a hotel," he said, hoping to smooth over his previous statement. It wasn't like he didn't want Seth to come out and stay with him, but with the way things were currently, he figured it would be a waiting game. "Well, anyway, it's late, you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

Seth smirked, looking at the bedside table, finding that it was only a little after nine. "It's not that late at all," he said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Even though it wasn't that late, he was beyond tired from the lack of sleep the night before and all the excitement from earlier in the say. His body was protesting every movement, but he wasn't ready to give in yet.

Dean was quiet. He knew the signs that Seth was exhausted and he wasn't about to let him continue on. "Don't fight with me," he breathed, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling at the defiant look Seth shot him. "C'mon, I _know_ you're tired."

Seth chuckled as he stood and pulled the sheets back. He crawled between them and leaned back against the headboard and pillows. "Sit and talk to me for a little bit," he said, patting the empty spot next to him on the king sized bed. "I... uh… I already took my pills, so I just gotta wait for them kick in."

Dean felt guilt slam into him. He owed Seth this request at least. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down over the sheets. He slid in so he could sit closer to Seth, but kept ample distance between them. It any other circumstance, he would love that Seth was in his bed. He really wanted to wrap Seth up in his arms and just hold him, but knew he didn't have that right.

It was still awkward between them. Seth moved a little closer and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "It's kinda nice out here. It's still fucking hot, but at least you don't have the humidity," he started, closing his eyes and listening to the other man's breathing. It was ragged and shallow. "Relax." It was a breathy whisper.

"That's hard to do with you here," Dean murmured, one had coming up to push back his bangs. He felt the tape scrape against his skin and he bit his lower lip. Tipping his head back and looking at the ceiling, everything from earlier replayed in his mind. He knew he owed Seth and explanation about Moxley and why he existed. But the story itself was long and he didn't want Seth to fight against his meds. "How long does it usually take for those pills to kick in?"

"Depends," Seth breathed, looking up, but keeping his cheek on Dean's shoulder. "Sometimes a few minutes, sometimes an hour."

Dean nodded, looking over. Blue met brown for a brief moment. "Okay," he hummed, blue falling to where his hands were in his lap. He fully leaned back against the headboard, gnawing his lower lip as he thought of where he wanted to start. No matter how Seth reacted to it, he needed to know. He couldn't hide it anymore. Taking a deep breath, he began. "My dad bailed on my mom pretty much as soon as I was born, ya know, didn't realize how hard it was to raise a kid. She never said anything bad about him as I was growin' up, but ya know, she didn't date much either."

Seth sat up straight before he leaned back against the headboard. He was beyond surprised that Dean was willingly telling him about his past. He settled in, his shoulder brushing Dean's. He stayed quiet, his hand moving to rest against a covered thigh.

Dean looked down, a faint smile at the little show of comfort. "She was beautiful. Like really fuckin' beautiful." He couldn't help but give a small smile, a chuckle bubbling inside him, begging to be let out. "I got my looks from her."

Seth chuckled at that.

"We didn't really had a lot and she didn't really have any help as I was growing up. She worked a lot, but when she was home, she was the best. She was my superhero. We did everything together, forts in the living room, all that." Dean continued on, his tone still light and happy. "My little cousin came to live with us when she was about four. The government classified her as a foster kid and gave us a good bit of money to take care of her. She was such a sweet kid, smart too. We had a perfect life."

Suddenly his voice grew bitter, the atmosphere of his words changing. "Then she met Hawk." His voice grew low, deadly. "He was the guy at the funeral. When I was about eight, he met my mom while she was doing a part time, weekend gig as a waitress. Used to come in and chat her up all the time, leave her good tips. I saw him a few times from where we'd play in the back booth." He paused, anger starting to boil in the bit of his stomach, his hands shaking. "She thought he was nice. He was the first guy she ever went out with that I can remember. He was good to her, bought her nice things, treated her good, so I was okay with it."

"Then that fucker got her started on drugs." He sneered at his hands, his jaw tightening. "Just pot at first but it didn't take long before he'd got her hooked on the hard stuff, shooting heroin and shit." His hands curled into fists, unable to stop the memories, the hate and anger boiling over in him. "She lost her jobs and no one would hire her. She ended up selling herself to pay the bills, bust mostly for more drugs." He felt Seth's hand curl around the muscle of his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. He wanted to knock it away, say that he didn't need Seth's sympathy. Instead, he ignored the notion, reminding himself that he'd taken it upon himself to tell Seth this.

"She was like the town whore, doin' it with anyone and everyone, as long as they paid her. We had no money and our landlord ended up evicting us because she couldn't pay the rent. The state came and took my cousin away." He paused, a lump settling in his throat, nearly choking him. In that moment, he was reliving it, watching as the social worker had to drag practically drag her to the car, all while she was screaming that she wanted to stay. He'd never forget the sinking feeling as he watcher her drive away her face in the back glass. "She was only six." He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He hadn't expected it would be so painful to remember.

"We lived on the streets for about three months, in and out of shelters, public bathrooms, anywhere that was warm we could sleep. It got to the point that we found this abandoned house, it was actually more like a shack than a house, but it became our home. Everyday I avoided it like the plague." He groaned, seeing just how strung out his mother had become, her once beautiful blond hair now stringy and dirty, her face sullen and littered with sores.

"Kids used to pick on me because I didn't have clothes that fit. I'd hear adults talking about me behind my back, saying how dirty I was and how my mom wasn't fit to take care of herself." His voice dropped, pure anguish and emotional pain filling it. "They weren't too far off. She didn't know me anymore, she was so strung out there was no bringing her back. I really tried to take care of her."

He felt the tears enter his eyes. He pulled away from Seth and his touch, sitting on the edge of the bed, knowing the next part of the story was the most painful. "They say things get worse before they get better, right?" he said sarcastically, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. He stepped away from the bed towards the little window seat, starting out into the night. He looked down at the thin cushion, swallowing hard.

"Right after I turned ten, she dumped me off at Hawk's place. It was a huge fuckin' house," he muttered, looking up to see Seth's reflection in the window panes, those dark eyes still settled on him. He couldn't take that soft look. He started to pace, one hand coming to fist at the back of his head, tugging his hair. "She used me to pay for her drugs."

It was hard to listen, but at that moment, Seth was sure his heart had stopped and completely shattered in his chest. He already knew it wouldn't be a happy retelling of Dean's past, but with each second that ticked by, with each word that fell from Dean's mouth, he grew more and more terrified of the truth.

"It was good for a week or two. He got me whatever I wanted. Pizza for dinner, a brand new bike, toys. I slept in this giant ass bed, played video games, could skip school as much as I wanted, all kinds of cool shit to a ten year old. He wasn't there most of the time anyway, so I had this huge fuckin' house to myself. It was the life. I honestly thought he'd take care of me." He suddenly stopped, looking up at the ceiling, tears already filling his eyes. Everything inside him ached at the memories, the scares that he'd thought had long since healed ripping wide open and profusely bleeding. Every bit of him shook. "One night he took me into his room." His voice dropped, his eyes doing the same. "He raped me. Ten fuckin' years old." He shook his head, wishing he couldn't still hear his own screams, feel pain and torment his body had been forced to endure.

Seth sat there with wide eyes, frozen in complete shock and terror. He had no idea what to say or if he should even make a single noise at all. He swallowed hard, watching as a tear started down Dean's smooth cheek. He wanted to wipe it away. He wanted to hold the other man.

"I created Moxley after that," he explained, his voice growing a little stronger. "Hawk rarely let other people use me, but I'd pretend that it wasn't me they were touching. It was all Moxley. A complete badass that could kill all of them within a second if he could just get loose." He swallowed hard, finally turning back to the bed. "I spent six years in that house and nearly every night I dealt with him. Moxley was the only protection I had."

A minute or two ticked by, Dean stepping over and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back towards Seth. The worst was over, but the damage was done. He was still shaking, emotionally exhausted. "I started losing chunks of times pretty soon after that. It'd wake up in weird places that I didn't go to sleep in, end up with weird bruises that I couldn't explain," he went on, trying desperately to deepen his breathing and normalize it. "I ran away and started wrestling. That's how I met Sami. We spent so much time drinking that I never knew if I'd blacked out because of all the alcohol or not."

Seth crawled over to sit next to Dean, gently taking his hand. Slowly, as not to startle Dean, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the underside of Dean's wrist, looking up to see nothing but hollow blue eyes. He had no words, his mind barely able to register and understand everything Dean had told him. He looked down at their hands, thinking that maybe, it would be better to stay silent.

Dean lout a loud, harsh sigh, his fingers tightening around Seth's. As much as he loved the feel of those full lips against his skin, he knew he didn't deserve something so innocent. It was wrong. He was too broken for someone like Seth, too fucked up.

Seth started to move, gently leading Dean back onto the bed. "Stay with me tonight," he breathed, practically begging. His brows were furrowed with concern. He wasn't going to let Dean be alone after that, not after all the pain and hurt he'd just let out. "Please, I don't want you to be alone."

Dean shook his head. "I can't," he whimpered pathetically, his throat suddenly tight. "I don't have the right to."

"I want you too," Seth pushed, giving Dean's hand a good squeeze. He waited, Dean's silence reverberating in his chest. "Dean, please."

"I said no!" Dean hissed, his voice cracking under the stress. He yanked his hand away from Seth's. "Don't you get it? I'm fucking scared of what's going to happen Seth. Anytime I get like this, when I think about who I was, Moxley seems to show up." He panted, looking down at his lap. "I don't trust myself with you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Seth nodded. He knew and understood the risk he was taking by asking Dean to stay with him. But he couldn't leave him alone, not after everything he'd said. Not after hearing about that kind of pain and suffering. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," he murmured, taking a moment to compose his thoughts. "What kind of person would just kick you out after everything you've said?"

"A smart one," Dean muttered.

Seth sighed in exasperation. "You don't have to stay the entire night if you're not comfortable with it, okay? Just stay until I fall asleep," he said, looking down at the sheets. "I just wanna be near you."

Dean sighed, already defeated. He knew the moment he laid down, he wouldn't want to move. But he had to admit that he didn't want to be alone either. He nodded, following Seth as he climbed back under the sheets. He still kept plenty of space between them, feeling disgusted with his own skin. He wanted to shower again, scrub his skin of memory of those hands all over him. He didn't dare close his eyes, knowing he'd be able to see everything clearly again. He tucked his hands behind his head.

Seth moved closer, his hand sliding over Dean's chest. He waited until He saw the small, almost helpless nod before he moved so his entire front was pressed against Dean's side. His head rested comfortably on Dean's chest, one leg wrapping over Dean's closest one. "This okay?" he asked once he'd gotten settled. He smiled, sighing in a burst of happiness once Dean's arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. He took that as a yes.

His pills were starting to take effect, leaving Seth to feel light and fuzzy and very drowsy. "Hey Dean," he breathed, his entire body starting to relax and feel warm and heavy. "I still love you." It was the last thing he could say before the relentless, drug induced sleep claimed him.

Dean laid there, fear coursing through his veins, making him feel cold. His own eyes were heavy and growing hard to hold open. He knew he needed to let Seth go and make his way to the couch, but it was hard to get his body to move. He was physically and emotionally completely exhausted.

His mind focused on everything that had happened and he realized that he did need help with dealing with everything that had happened. He'd locked it away fro so many years, refusing to admit that it had even happened, even to himself.

He felt Seth stir just slightly against him a few moments later. He let his gaze slowly slide over the sweet face. He had to protect him. He loved Seth too much to let anything else happen to him.

The thought both comforted him and scared him at the same time. He'd never thought he'd ever feel so strongly for someone like this, especially not after Sami. He held Seth a little closer, his eyes lids becoming unbearably heavy.

He told himself he needed to get up and lock the door behind him as he left the bedroom, but his body seemed to only sink deeper into the mattress. He just couldn't escape how good it felt to hold Seth like he was. Before he could give it another thought, he'd fallen asleep, clinging to Seth just as tightly as Seth was clinging to him.

* * *

(A/N): This chapter is actually very near to my heart. It's taken a bit longer that I'd meant it to though. I'm sorry for that. But yes, thoughts are always appreciated and I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 20.  
**

**Note: Holy shit am I on time?! I do believe I am. *pats self on the back* Well, this chapter shouldn't be so hard on the emotions. Hopefully we'll be on time again next week! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Dean's eyes fluttered open just as the sun started to peek over the horizon and gently stream into his bedroom. He felt heavy and a little disoriented. His body was still tired, exhausted from the night before but the weight he carried on his shoulders seemed to be slightly lifted.

After a moment of remembering the night before, his heart leapt in his chest, his eyes jerking to the side, looking over at Seth's still happily sleeping face. He lifted the blankets, finding everything to be exactly how it had been when he'd gone to sleep, all down to how Seth was clung to his side, one arm over his chest and their legs tangled. He sighed in relief, relaxing back into the mattress.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it would a lie to say that he didn't enjoy it. His eyes closed, his arm wrapped around Seth pulling him in just a little closer. Things were okay. Seth was okay. Moxley hadn't made another appearance. Another relieved breath and Dean thought that everything Seth had said the day before was right. He needed a professional, someone that could somehow help him cope with Moxley and limit his appearances. If not for himself, for Seth, for the one person that loved him and believed in him.

Turning his head, he pressed a feather light kiss to Seth's forehead, his free hand stroking over his cheek. He didn't know if he had the strength to tell Seth how he felt yet, but he desperately hoped that Seth understood that his feelings were returned.

He pulled away from Seth, trying hard not to disturb him too much. Once his feet hit the cool floor, he smiled, looking over the beautiful man in his bed. One day he hoped this would be a regular thing that he'd wake up to that face every morning. Dean adjusted the blankets over Seth, making sure he was comfortable before he walked away. Pausing in the doorway, he looked back at Seth again, the soft smile still in place. "Sleep well," he breathed, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Seth groaned, reaching out across the bed. He patted around the cool sheets, his eyes cracking open to see the bed empty. He felt his heart sink, another lower, tired groan leaving his throat. He'd hoped that he would wake up to Dean next to him.

Suddenly he felt fear surge through him. He sat up in the bed, ignoring how his head felt too light and his vision went fuzzy. He looked over himself then the room, finding everything like it had been left. He was shocked, thinking that Moxley would've made another debut after the night before. He couldn't calm his heart as he threw the blankets off of him and hurried to the door, faintly remembering that it had been open before he'd gone to sleep.

He opened it and stepped into the hallway, hoping that Dean had just left him to sleep on the couch, and that Moxley hadn't showed up and had left the apartment. He didn't know why Moxley would, but then again, he couldn't even fathom how Moxley thought. He turned the corner, relief once again rushing through him when he saw Dean laying across his couch with a laptop on his stomach.

He paused, smiling softly at the way Dean's eyes were furrowed, reading what was on the screen. "Morning," he greeted a little breathlessly, leaning against the wall. He could feel every nerve inside him starting to settle, his insides still buzzing from the surge of adrenaline.

Dean looked over, his mouth drying at the sleepy eyes, and messy hair. Seth looked perfect leaning against his wall like he was. He was silent for a moment, taking hold of the laptop and sitting up. "M-morinin'," he returned, swinging his legs so they were on the floor, leaving the other two cushions open. "You sleep okay?"

Seth nodded, one fist moving up to rub one eye, yawning widely. "Woulda been better waking up to you," he said softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I come over and sit by you or are you doing top secret work on that thing?"

Dean chuckled, shrugging. He would've rather stayed with Seth too, but he knew if he didn't get up when he did, he would've put things off. He looked down at the screen once again, his lighthearted demeanor starting to fall. "I've been looking for a psychiatrist," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "But…uh…." He trailed off, looking down at the keyboard. "I don't know what I'm really looking for."

Seth felt a stab at his heart. He walked over, sitting next to Dean and looking at the screen. There was a list of highly acclaimed psychiatrists on the page, but none of them seemed to specialize or have any experience with MPD.

"I don't even know what this shit is called," Dean groaned, his jaw tightening as Seth slid closer to him, hooking their arms. "Where do I even start?"

Seth rested his cheek on Dean's shoulder, reaching over with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Dean's arm and started typing in the search bar. "Here," he breathed, searching for MPD and showing the results to Dean. "I did some research a while back." He scrolled down the results, tapping on the same website he'd used before. "There's a couple of recommended psychiatrists down at the bottom."

Dean read through, both terrified and relieved to learn that everything he read seemed to fit him in one way or another. He made it to the bottom of the page and took a moment to look over the information. He knew he needed to call, make an appointment with someone, but things were still so fresh, so overwhelming. "Seth," he sighed, leaning back into the cushions. He looked over, losing himself in the warmth of those chocolate eyes. He closed his own eyes, moving so their forehead's pressed together. He had to do this, not just for himself but for Seth. "Can I have a minute?"

Seth nodded, nudging his nose against Dean's. He tilted his head to the side, quickly pressing a chaste, easy kiss to the sweet lips before he pulled back completely. "I'm gonna get dressed, just let me know when you're done," he said, standing. He earned a nod before he started walking back towards the bedroom.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve his bladder, he stepped into Dean's bedroom. He breathed in Dean's scent, enjoying the way it floated all around him. He could really get used to smelling it everyday.

He quickly took to grabbing clothes from his suitcase, his cell phone falling out and hitting his knee. He looked at it for a moment before he picked it up. He touched the screen, noticing that he had a few missed calls, most of them from Roman. "He's probably worried," he muttered, a delicate smile touching his lips. Of course he would be.

He pressed the button to call Roman back as he started to slip off his shorts and pull on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Seth! I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday!"

Seth smirked. He could hear the relief and worry both in the Samoan's deep voice. He apologized. "I haven't had a chance to look at my phone," he explained, sitting on the bed, ruffling the sheets lighting, thinking that Dean had been laying there the night before. "I'm with Dean, if you didn't already figure it out."

"Well, that's a relief!" Roman sighed through the phone, clearly a little flustered with Seth's lack of communication. "How's he doing?"

At that Seth let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know how to answer. Sure, Dean wasn't doing bad, but after everything they'd endured; he couldn't say that things were fine. He wanted to tell Roman that he was looking for someone that could help him, but he felt that was something Dean should tell Roman when he was ready.

Roman sighed on the line, the sound of wind rushing over the microphone. "How're you?" he asked, his voice dropping into a more concerned tone. "Are you safe?"

Seth bit his lower lip lightly, knowing that the question held more meaning than Roman had probably intended. "I'm safe," he answered, falling back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'm a big boy Ro, I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Seth knew that heated hiss all too well. Roman wasn't comfortable or happy with his sarcasm. "Seriously, I'm fine. We're fine," he said, his free hand coming up to push stray locks of hair away from his face. "Look, Ro, I know this is gonna sound weird, but don't call me for the rest of the time I'm here, okay?"

"What?! Why?"

Seth sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear, Roman halfway yelling. "Dean heard you yesterday while we were at the arena," he explained lowly, resting the hand in his hair on his stomach.

"Fuck…" A hissed groan.

"You see what I'm saying?" Seth asked, closing his eyes. "We'll see you when we land in Indy tomorrow though. Don't worry so much Ro, really."

"That's really hard to do," Roman breathed, another groan filling the line. "Well, I won't take up your time then, you stay safe, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"I will Ro, relax and enjoy your day off," Seth answered, hoping to end their conversation on a lighter note. He smiled, listen to Roman grumble about having to attend a family get together. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey Seth!" Roman said suddenly, hoping to catch Seth before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Keep Dean safe too."

Seth was a little surprised at the request but couldn't help but smile. No matter what was going on, he knew Roman would always have a soft spot for the man he called his brother. "Don't worry, I will," he returned, finally exchanging goodbyes before he hung up. Shaking his head, he sat up and shoved his phone back into his suitcase before he pulled out a t-shirt.

Dean knocked lightly on the door frame, watching almost mesmerized as Seth finished pulling his tank top off and tossed it into his suitcase. "I made an appointment for next week in NYC," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes raked down Seth's chest before he forced them to rest on the floor. Why did Seth have to be so damn good looking?

Seth smiled, nodding. He pulled his t-shirt on and walked over to Dean, running a hand through the messy curls. "I'm glad," he whispered, standing right in front of Dean. "We'll find someone that fits you, okay? I want you to be comfortable with someone."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Dean retorted without thinking. He was being honest. He was still lightly trembling from the phone call, nervous and a bit scared. He was about to let a complete stranger into his head. He sighed, closing his eyes. They snapped open once he felt warm lips on his.

Seth pulled back, nudging his nose against Dean's again. "No negativity," he breathed, their eyes meeting, his hands cupping Dean's cheeks. "C'mon, I'm a little hungry. I hear that left over duck calling my name."

Dean couldn't help but smirk, one brow rising in mild amusement. "For breakfast? Who are you and where is Seth Rollins, Mr. Crossfit himself?" he asked, surprised with the chortle that left Seth's lips. It caused his heart to skip a beat. He hadn't heard that kind of lighthearted, perfect laugh in so long. "I guess I'll let it slide today."

Seth let his laughter die down before he stood there with Dean, their eyes focused on one another, an invisible cord pulling them even closer. He tilted his head, his eyes flickering from one half lidded, blue orb to the other and back again. "Dean," he breathed, moving in to kiss those lips.

Dean turned his head at the last moment, evading the tender touch. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down at the floor. "I don't… It's not…" he started, trying to find the right words. As much as he hated to refuse Seth's kiss, he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He'd wanted it, but still he was riddled with guilt and the fear that somehow he'd push Seth too far. "Let's warm up the Chinese."

Seth was hurt, but tried not to let it show as Dean pulled away from him and walked towards the kitchen. He sighed, his jaw tightened as he tried to brush it off. He knew he had to give Dean space and time after the night before, but it was hard not to want the simplest of touches between them again.

* * *

Breakfast went a lot better than dinner the night before, both men eating a heaping plate each, successfully finishing off the Chinese food from the night before. They were still pretty quiet, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable.

After breakfast, and the two washed up, Dean was the one to turn towards Seth. He smirked, knowing that Seth probably felt huge after all the salt and grease they'd just eaten. He knew exactly how to take care of that. "Wanna go for a run?" he asked, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes.

"You would ask when I feel like a blimp," Seth groaned, rubbing his belly that was now poking out a bit more than usual. He met Dean's gaze and smiled. "I guess I do need to work all that food off. Being here with you is gonna make me fat."

Dean rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Ya know, I didn't mind how you looked before you started doing all this crossfit," he stated, earning a playful open-handed love tap to the shoulder. "Just saying, you could fill out a pair of those skin tight jeans." He hurried back towards his bedroom, both to retrieve a pair of socks and flee from Seth's retaliation, which he knew would come.

"I can still fill out a pair of skinny jeans!" Seth called after Dean, looking back at his rounded ass. He gave one cheek a light pat. His voice dropped, a smile curving his lips upwards. He'd only started doing Crossfit once he'd reached the main roster. "You've been looking at it that long?"

It didn't take long for both men to get ready for their run, Seth exchanging his skinny jeans for a pair of athletic shorts. He followed Dean, both equipped with a full bottle of water, sunglasses, and a snapback, out into the Nevada heat. It was still early morning, but the heat was overwhelming. He could feel his skin already prickling with sweat.

He didn't speak, just followed Dean, the other man starting to jog. It didn't take them long to make it to the edge of Las Vegas and out into the open desert. Suddenly, he understood why Dean picked the apartment he was in. It was so close to all the lights and sounds, even in an upscale complex with great security, but still so close to some place so peaceful and desolate.

Dean shot a glance over his shoulder, smirking at the way Seth's hair was already a poofy mess under his backwards snapback, beads of sweat on his forehead. He was sweating himself, leading them further into the desert, towards his usual running grounds. "I hope you don't mind climbing a bit," he called a few minutes later, a gust of hot wind slamming into them.

Seth nodded, lifting his water bottle up and taking a quick gulp of cool water. It was refreshing on his already parched tongue. He was quiet, listening to the sounds around him and Dean's harsh pants. He looked ahead, unable to stop his eyes from widening and gulping. Right in front of him was a rock face that Dean was patting. "How the hell do you do this?" he asked breathlessly, yanking his shirt off and tucking it into the waistband of his shorts. "This is brutal."

Dean only smirked, shrugging. "Best work out you can get. Nature and peace," he answered, looking up. "No worse that crossfit." He reached for the first set of crevices he usually used for his hands. "It's only about thirty feet, nothin' we ain't done before."

Seth wanted to argue that the time Dean was talking about had been on a rock wall with real hand holds and safety belts, not on uncertain rock in the middle of the desert, but decided against it. He just closely watched Dean as he started to climb upwards with no problem at all. He swallowed, shaking his head and taking a large breath before he started doing the same. The climb wasn't hard, a little tedious at times, but otherwise pretty enjoyable. Once be made it to the top, there was a large plateau. He stood up and brushed the sand from himself before he stood next to Dean.

"It's a great view from here," Dean murmured, pulling his own shirt off and wiping his face with it. He looked over at Seth, a small smile on his lips. He did the same as Seth and tucked his shirt into the waistband of his shorts. He felt Seth's fingers gently slide between his. Instantly, his curled around Seth's, a cool, tingling shooting up his arm and straight into his heart.

"Yeah," Seth murmured, looking over the desert, finding that the view was absolutely beautiful. His gaze moved back to Dean, the other man's eyes transfixed out on the open space. Just seeing Dean standing there without a care or worry made his heart flutter. How long had it been since he saw that kind of look? Had he ever seen in the past? "It really is."

Dean turned, meeting so soft gaze. He couldn't stop the way his heart fluttered in his chest or the way his cheeks seemed to burn hotter than the rest of his body. "Well, I'm ready to take a break. You?" he asked, looking down at his sneakers. He'd always wanted to have those eyes settled on him so gently, so full of love, from Seth. But actually seeing it was a little overwhelming. He slowly pulled away from Seth and walked to the edge. He sat down, scooting so his legs could hang over the edge.

Seth joined sitting next to Dean, looking over the edge for just a moment before he looked up into the clear blue sky. It was hotter than when they'd started out, his skin prickling and stinging from the sweat that was beading on his skin and sliding down in thin rivulets. He sighed as the hot wing rushed over him, only slightly cooler than the surrounding air. Leaning back, he breathed in the clean air.

"Don't lay back. The sand itches and burns like a bitch when you're sweatin' like that," Dean warned, leaning back on his hands. "Learned that the hard way." He chuckled, looking over to see Seth doing the same, just soaking in the rays.

Seth nodded, looking over at Dean. His heart started to race, watching as sweat slid down the strong chest. He swallowed hard. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, willing himself to think about something else, anything else.

After a few moments, his mind started to wonder. He had questions about Moxley that plagued him. He wanted to ask Dean, but he really didn't want to ruin the light, peaceful mood they had. Each second that ticked by, they became more prevalent until finally he couldn't ignore them. Slowly, his eyes slid open, his brows starting to furrow. He was about to ruin the calm they'd created. "Hey Dean," he started softly, sitting up and leaning forward, his hands clutching the rocky edge. "Can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

Seth was quiet, trying to silence his thoughts for just a moment so he could order his questions like he wanted. He licked his lower lip, his tongue dry and slightly rough against his plump lip. "How did…" Seth's voice trailed off, the words thick and clunky in his tightened throat. "How did you find out about Moxley? Like that it was him?" It sounded almost as awkward as it felt to say. "I just… he told me to never say anything, so… I just… yeah."

Dean sighed, swallowing hard. He picked up his water bottle and took a quick drink before he pulled his hat off and poured the rest over his head. It was lukewarm now, but still refreshing against the heat. "I'll explain on the way back," he said, scooting back and standing. He replaced his snapback. "It's only gonna get hotter, lets get some lunch on the way in and relax the rest of the day."

Seth nodded, hating how he'd completely ruined the mood. The tension was once again thick between them. He followed Dean to the other side of the plateau. His eyes widened at the mild, winding slope that led to the base. "You made me climb all the way up here when we could've taken this?" he questioned, protesting all the work he'd done not twenty minutes before. "How cruel!"

"I'm just making sure you keep those arms. All the fan girls love them," Dean teased with a chuckle, throwing a smile back at Seth. Once they were about halfway down, he began to feel uncomfortable, nerves jumbling inside him, his breathing quickening. He'd already told Seth the worst of his history, but talking about this subject meant bringing up old wounds that still hadn't fully healed due to constantly being ripped open over the years.

Seth could feel the negativity rolling off Dean in waves. He knew Dean wasn't comfortable and he hated that he'd made him feel that way again. He'd just been curious. If Dean already knew about Moxley, why would Moxley tell him to keep quiet? What had happened before that he didn't want to be known?

"You want the long version or the short one?" Dean finally asked once they hit the base and were on their way back towards Las Vegas. He looked over at Seth, the other man walking right next to him. He briefly met the other man's gaze.

"Um, either one you're comfortable with really."

"That wouldn't be either one," Dean chuckled humorlessly, swallowing hard. "It's a complicated answer." He took a breath, mentally preparing himself. "After the first night, I wasn't allowed to leave the house anymore. I wasn't stupid, he didn't want me sayin' anything to anyone and I already knew it wouldn't be a one time thing. I was young, but not stupid." His throat felt dry and he suddenly wished he had more water.

Seth nodded, listening to Dean with open ears.

"A couple weeks later, Hawk brought this girl home with him. She was one of the girls he used to lure in rich old guys and extort them," Dean went on, one hand moving up to scratch the back of his neck. "She was pretty beat up, but she was still nice. She was the only friend I had, and the only one that was allowed in the house. Her name was Amy."

Dean took a shaky breath, thinking over her. He hadn't seen her since the night he ran away. "I constantly lived my life like I was Moxley. I refused to answer to any other name. After a couple times of blacking out, she told me that I acted like another person. I talked different, acted different. I didn't believe her."

Seth nodded, pulling his shirt from his waistband and wiping his face again.

"I didn't hear it again until Sami said it," Dean murmured, his voice cracking. Just saying his name was still so painful. "He wasn't wrestling yet, still in training and I had this crazy, dangerous match. I remember starting it but as soon as I was twisted up against the turnbuckle, I blacked out. He told me that it was like a different person in the ring once I got backstage. I barely remember getting the pin."

"It took me a while to believe him, but after seeing myself or some of the guys, I couldn't ignore it anymore." He paused, his heart slamming against his ribs. "He was the first stable person in my life and he didn't look at me any different." His eyes fell to the ground. "He's the only other person that knew about Hawk."

Seth once again nodded, feeling a stab to his own heart. "He wasn't just your friend, was he?" he asked, sure that he already knew the answer. Moxley had loved him, why wouldn't Dean?

Dean was silent, telling himself that it was okay to answer. His heart beat just a little faster, conflicted feels coursing through him. He didn't want to hide it from Seth, but he didn't want to remember. It would only bring more pain. "No, he was a lot more," he finally answered, the finality of his voice leaving no room for Seth to question him further on the subject.

Seth could feel that he'd hit a sore subject. He remained silent the rest of the trek back to Las Vegas. He still had questions, but he decided that it would be better to keep them to himself and let the stifling atmosphere between them settle. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

* * *

(A/N): Sami's still a seriously sore subject. And Roman knows he fucked up. So, what are your thoughts? As always, I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 21.  
**

**Note: Another week on time! Woo! Now, there may or may not be a chapter next week. Thursday is American Thanksgiving and I'm hosting, so I'll be spending the next few days cooking and cleaning and preparing my house for all the family that supposed to make it. Since I don't know how I'll feel after all the excitement is over, I don't want to make an empty promise. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Dean felt like he could cut the tension between him and Seth with a knife as they walked into his apartment. He was happily greeted by the cool air, which instantly started to cool the sweat on his body and send an almost unpleasant shiver up his spine.

He hated how the conversation between him and Seth had ended. He'd only wanted to answer his questions honestly and openly, but still his mind had taken an ugly turn and the despair he still felt left a bitter, regretful taste in his mouth.

The conversation had picked back up once they'd hit the city limits, focusing on lighter, almost meaningless topics. It was enough to get them through a quick trip to the closest grocery store for items for dinner and back to the apartment. Dean hated that he hadn't paid too much attention to the conversation, just letting himself zone out.

Walking over to the breakfast bar, Dean set the grocery bags he'd been carrying down. He looked over his shoulder at Seth, watching the other man shut the door and start to untie his shoes. He turned back to the bags, sighing softly. He just couldn't understand why he was holding on, why he was putting so much effort into helping him. He wasn't worth that much.

"I think I'm gonna get a shower, wash this sand and shit off me," he finally said, swallowing hard. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes, try and deal with the aching in his heart and lock away those feelings once again.

"Don't worry, I got this," Seth said, smiling softly. He knew things were still off between the two of them, and he wanted to give Dean the space he obviously needed. He also needed it to think. "I'm pretty sure I can put this away on my own."

Dean smirked, shaking his head. He could respond with a quirky, sarcastic quib, but decided he'd keep that for another time. He passed Seth, their shoulders brushing lightly. "I'll be out in a few minutes," he murmured, offering an even softer smile.

Seth only nodded, his smile instantly falling as Dean walked past him towards the bathroom. He let out a tired, worn out breath. Honestly, he was drained, completely void of energy both physically and mentally. He knew his questions would lead to some tension between them, but he hadn't expected it end like it had. He hadn't thought it would bring that much emotion out of Dean.

He sighed, reaching for the plastic bags. Slowly, he started to put everything away, setting the meat and vegetables in the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and shut the door, looking over the two boxes that he wasn't sure what to do with. He left them on the bar, grabbing the empty shopping bags and throwing them away. His mind was oddly blank as he sat down on a barstool.

* * *

Dean shed his clothes quickly in the bathroom, finding it hard not to smirk at the Seth's small pile. He reached for the knobs, wondering if they could make this relationship between them work. If _he _could make it work and not drive Seth away from him. He turned on the hot and filtered in the cold until the water was perfect and stepped into the shower.

He let out a content groan, the water massaging him perfectly, sliding down his body, rinsing the dried sweat and sand down the drain. He dropped his head, the water pouring over him. His eyes were closed and all he could see was Sami's sweet face.

His jaw tightened, his hands resting on tile under the showerhead. "Fuck," he growled, thinking of how he'd reacted to Seth's questions. He hadn't meant to be so harsh answering it and he knew he'd been the reason things had gotten so uncomfortable between them.

It just hurt.

Thinking about Sami, thinking about how he'd ruined their friendship and ignored what they'd had for all those years, it just made his heart ache. He'd been the one at fault. He'd pushed the one person that had loved him away. And when they were reunited, it had only been to be ruthlessly ripped apart again. This time permanently.

Dean swallowed hard, his throat already tight and his eyes burning. It was something he just couldn't let go. He pulled his head from the water, opening his eyes to the steamy shower. He gently shook his head, reaching for his bottle of shampoo and squeezing a dollop in his hand.

He tried to silence his thoughts as he washed and rinsed and conditioned. He knew he owed Seth an apology for how he'd acted, and he wanted nothing more than to give it to him. He just didn't want it to go any further. He didn't want Seth to ask about Sami, he didn't want to talk or even think about him. Nothing he thought or did would ever bring him back and he didn't want to live in the what if's. He had loved him. It was both simple and complicated all at once.

Another sigh and Dean shoved his head back under the spray of water, telling himself that once he was finished, he'd apologize to Seth and he'd give a very brief explanation that it was just something he wasn't comfortable talking about.

He finished his shower quickly, his heart pounding. He was anxious. He just wanted to get the words out, say it before he lost the courage. Roughly, he toweled himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Grabbing the doorknob, he took a deep, determined breath, hoping to pull some sort of courage from it. He opened it and stepped out, the coolness of the apartment making him shiver.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bare feet on hardwood. He turned his head, his cheeks reddening at the sight of Dean standing there in nothing but a towel, droplets of water still falling from his hair. He swallowed hard, the atmosphere around them warming. His eyes followed one droplet as it slid down his chest, curving of the muscles of his chest before passing right next to the hardened pink nub of Dean's nipple.

There was a lump in Dean's throat, making it hard to breathe, let alone try and speak. He watched Seth's eyes run over him and for a moment he couldn't believe he'd just walked out in a towel. He forced himself to speak. "Seth, I—"

"Ya know," Seth interrupted without realizing it, finally tearing his eyes away from Dean's trim waist to meet his eyes. "A shower sounds pretty good. I'm gonna get one." He barely finished speaking before he practically leapt up from the barstool and rushed past Dean, his heart thudding in his chest while his entire body trembled. He'd seen Dean shirtless and near naked more times than he could honestly count over their time together in WWE, but he hadn't actually looked at Dean's body since before the night of Solomon's death. It was almost unnerving to feel those kinds of things stirring up inside him again after so long of being void of them.

Dean stood there, shock, hurt, and disappointment all twisting around each other inside his stomach, weighing it down. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Seth step into the bathroom and shut the door. Sighing, he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He'd really fucked up.

Seth leaned against the door, breathing in the thick, humid air of the bathroom. His heart was pounding, the images of Dean in just a towel tormenting him. He took a breath, heat swirling around his belly. Swallowing hard, Seth's hand blindly searched for the door handle and locked it.

Shakily, he stood up straight and slowly started to strip his clothes. Once his underwear slid down his legs, he reached for the knobs in the shower, turning them on and adjusting the water to the perfect temperature. He stepped in and let out an involuntary sigh. He could still feel the lingering tingle of arousal on his skin.

He leaned against the shower wall, the tiles warm and slick against his back. He was breathing heavy, Dean's scent filling his lungs. It was all around him, enveloping him, begging him to fall victim and allow himself to be immersed in it. It only intensified that tingling on his skin, the deep swirling in his stomach. It was the first time he'd felt even the smallest hint of arousal since that night with Moxley, and now it was completely overwhelming his senses.

A shaky hand reached between muscled legs, finding that he'd barely started growing hard. Still a jolt of lightening shot through him. Chocolate eyes looked down, fingers tightening around the base of the soft flesh, his fist slowly moving upwards. He groaned lowly, his other hand tightening into a fist against the wall.

He bit his lower lip; his strokes slow, experimental. It felt good, his core hot with the heat radiating outwards. Seth honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten off. He only knew it was sometime before his first encounter with Moxley. Afterwards, he'd lost all his drive for sex or anything close to it.

A ragged breath passed his lips as his flesh started to reluctantly harden. He closed his eyes, his head hanging forward. His mind was filled with Dean's body, the smooth planes of skin, his hard muscles, his calloused hands. How many times had those rough hands held him so gently or touched him so tenderly? He drug his thumb over the head, an intense shot of pleasure ripping through him. He wondered what it would feel like to have Dean's hands all over him.

He gasped, thinking of the rough palms scraping against the smoothness of his chest, down his sides before gently gripping him like his own hand already was. His head fell back, his hips shallowly pumping, his fingers opening and clawing at the tiles. He wanted his hands to run all over Dean's flesh, through his silken hair, over his chest and arms. He wanted to feel the other man's heat, take in every imperfection of his skin and burn it into his memory.

It didn't take long, the build up too much. Seth could feel himself teetering on the edge, unable to deny that the scent around him only fueled him to continue. In his hazy mind, he wondered how the air would smell if it was filled with both of their sweat, their passion, their release. He bit his lower lip, his breathing growing more ragged as his cock started to throb. He felt his entire body wind up tighter than it ever had before at his own hand before simply snapping, everything inside him thrown off balance as he came.

Seth could hear his high-pitched whine, his legs shaking as he leaned heavily against the wall. He swallowed hard, coming down from the post-orgasmic high, his vision a little hazy and his mind still fuzzy.

He looked down to see the evidence washing down the drain. Panting, he listened to the pounding of his heart. As good as it felt; he knew the possibilities of actually feeling their skin together was slim. Not after everything, especially not after the conversation they'd had that morning.

Another, dejected, sigh fell from Seth's lips, the high of release finally gone, leaving him once again in the dark depths of his thoughts. No matter how much he loved Dean, he knew he'd never compare to Solomon. He'd never heard Dean talk so seriously about someone else. He could feel the cold, metallic taste of jealousy on his tongue and he hated it. He knew he shouldn't feel it, shouldn't think that way about someone who had passed, but his heart refused to listen to reason.

He pushed his head under the spray, hoping the water would rid him of those thoughts. For a little while he could push it away, allowing him to wash and condition his hair before another, doubting feeling settled in him. There was a chance that even after everything, Dean wouldn't want him. He too, was broken. He bit his lower lip, hurrying to wash his body of sweat and grime. He couldn't let himself think that way.

Seth finished and stepped out of the shower, his nose picking up the smell of meat cooking. He heard his belly growl and he smirked, grabbing a towel and drying himself. He left his hair loose as he wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the door. The moment he opened it, he was slapped with the smell of steak. He could hear the sizzling of a skillet and his mouth began to drool.

Dean looked up once he heard the shuffle of feet. He smirked, looking over Seth, now dressed in just a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. He swallowed hard, noticing the dark hair had been left loose, a rarity in itself. "G-good shower?" he asked, hating the way his voice trembled and started of at higher pitched hitch.

Seth nodded, enjoying that Dean was dressed similarly, long gym shorts and a black tank top that was stretched across his chest. "Smells good," he complimented, finding the words easy to say. Somehow, things seemed to have settled down between them. Whether that was because of what he'd done in the shower or not, he didn't know. But he was thankful for it. "Want some help?"

Dean shrugged. "If you wanna get the salad ready. I got this pretty much covered," he said with a sly smirk. He couldn't ignore how his heart thumped at Seth's sweet smile. He wondered if Seth could even begin to fathom the hold he had on him.

* * *

Dinner went quick, both enjoying it to the fullest. Their conversation was light, and easy going, keeping it as far from heavy subjects as they could. They cleaned up, both shooting smiles and playful words between them, their hands brushing along the others as they passed dishes back and forth, Seth washing, Dean drying and putting them away.

"Ya know, I think this is the first time I've actually cooked anything here," he said after the last dish was put away. He threw the towel over his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked, leaning against the breakfast bar as Seth wiped let the water out of the sink and rinsed it out.

"Well, I'm glad I could at least give you that," Seth returned, moving to stand right in front of Dean. He reached for the towel on Dean's shoulder, pausing as his fingers touched the damp fabric. He could feel the electricity between them starting to crackle, his heart racing as his hand laid flat and he took another step in. "Dean." It was just a murmur.

Dean could feel it, the shift of the air around them into something different, something hotter, something tense. He swallowed hard, a lump settled in the base of his throat. He reached up and lifted Seth's hand and the towel from his shoulder, smiling. "I gotta pack for the shows," he said softly, wishing he didn't see the flash of disappointment in Seth's eyes. "C'mon, keep me company."

Seth nodded, looking down at the towel as he hurried to dry his hands. What was he thinking? What had changed to make him feel like this? He watched as Dean started back towards the bedroom and he forced himself to smile before he hung the towel over the edge of the sink. After Dean was out of sight, he let out a sigh, shaking his head, trying to hard to push those thoughts he'd had in the shower away. This wasn't the time.

Dean already had his suitcase on the bed and emptied when Seth walked in, his arms crossed over his chest. "You need to do some laundry or anything before?" he asked, walking over to his closet and grabbing a few pairs of jeans that were hanging up. "I got a little efficiency washer thing in the utility closet and a dryer."

Seth shook his head. While he hadn't taken the time to go back home, he'd over packed the week before. He might be pushing it by Tuesday, but he was sure things would work out just fine. "I'm okay," he said, sitting on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him. He was quiet, listening to Dean as he hummed some strange little tune we was sure he'd heard somewhere before.

His thoughts were all over the place. Making it back to work meant meeting up with Roman. And he knew things were going to be awkward if not downright hostile between them. "You gonna be okay?" Seth asked without really thinking, the soft words surprising him. He could feel his heart racing, a nervous tremble running down his spine at the way Dean paused both in step and hum.

"Don't see why not," Dean answered, his tone flat. He turned and met Seth's eyes for a moment before he flashed his usual grin, one deep dimple showing. He turned back to his closet, moving around things on the hangers, his hands shaking.

In reality, he didn't know if he was going to be okay once he saw Roman. He was still angry and hurt at Roman's actions, and he knew the two of them would have words over it. He just didn't want to end up in a fight with the one man he considered family. He knew that would only make the situation worse.

Seth leaned back against the pillows, letting Dean's strange tune lull him into an almost but not quiet comfortable silence. A small smile had settled on his lips as he watched Dean pack his suitcase and zip it up. "I already turned all the lights off," he said almost breathily, patting the spot next to him. "Stay with me again." He really wanted it.

Dean's humming instantly stopped and he swallowed hard at the request. He wanted to, every fiber of his being wanted to say yes, but there was still lingering doubt. After the way the air between them had been charged with something far from innocent, he wanted to keep a bit of distance between them. He wanted to try and keep the fire that had always burned between them controlled, at least for a while longer.

His entire body tensed as he lifted his suitcase from the bed and set it on the floor. He looked up, finding that Seth's smile had softened, the tune that had once been playing in his head silenced. Inhaling slowly, Dean walked over to the door. He saw the disappointment flickering in Seth's eyes. "Turn on the lamp," he requested, flipping the overhead light off as soon as it was on. "Just for a little while."

Seth's heart nearly pounded out of his chest, excitement rushing through his veins. His moment of happiness started to dwindle once he saw how Dean hesitated once he reached the bed, his eyes focused on the sheets. He opened his mouth to speak only to find his throat too tight to even utter a sound.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, his hands already fidgeting with each other, his head into overload. He was shaking, knowing that they were both just avoiding the topic of earlier, probably for the other's sake. He flinched as arms wrapped around his shoulders and Seth's cheek touched his. He let out an uneven breath, leaning so his back was pressed against Seth's chest. It was so warm there, so comforting. "I'm sorry," he whispered, one hand moving up to rest against Seth's arm.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Seth returned just as softly, closing his eyes. He willed his heart to settle down, the nervous energy in him to stop along with the trembling of his body. "If you don't want to stay, that's okay."

Dean sighed, barely shaking his head. "I wasn't talking about that," he murmured, his chuckle only sounding bitter. He turned, pulling himself from the warm, comforting embrace and sat with his back against the headboard, one foot on the floor while the other rested on the bed. "I meant about earlier, while we were out in the desert."

Seth felt his heart twist and his stomach flip causing a wave of nausea to rush over him. He didn't want Dean to apologize. It was how he felt. "Don't," he breathed, his voice rushed and harsh. "Don't apologize."

Dean's eyes snapped up, finding that Seth was now sitting at the foot of the bed, his legs folded in front of him, his hands picking at one another in his lap. "I need to. You were only curious and I went and fucked it up by snapping at you," he said, letting out a heavy sigh. "The truth is…."

Seth could feel the air thicken in the stretch of silence that fell between them, Dean's voice trailing off. He felt one side of his mouth twist up into a soft, yet sad smirk. "You don't have to explain," he breathed, looking up to see that Dean's eyes were hard pressed and focused on the wall.

"I want to," Dean hissed, his frustration mounting. He wanted to share himself with Seth, no matter the subject or how hard it was. He just couldn't understand why it had been easier to talk about Hawk than it was Sami. "He was the only person I had." His throat tightened, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "I was still so fucked up, I drank a lot, got into a lot of fights, but he never judged me. When I told him about Hawk he never threw it in my face." A lump had settled in his throat, making it hard to speak. "He was the first person to love me."

Seth nodded, his body filling with nervous energy. He could feel himself trembling. He'd already known. Just the way Dean acted once he was brought up, how he talked about him. He also already knew how Dean felt, but even that didn't ease the burden of having to sit there and wait to hear it out loud.

"I love him."

No matter how prepared Seth felt he was to hear those words, it still felt like a knife slicing into his hear. Never, in all the time he'd known Dean, had he ever heard him ever say he loved anyone. With a quivering hand, he reached over and rested it on Dean's leg. He hoped it would give him some sort of comfort. "I know," he whimpered, hating just how choked it sounded. His eyes moved upwards, meeting Dean's.

Dean felt the warmth of Seth's fingers on his skin. His eyes flickered down to where they were on his calf, wishing they actually comforted him. "It's just fuckin' hard," he went on, his jaw tightening. He let out a harsh groan, pulling away from Seth and his touch before standing. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze fixated on the floor. Regret filled him, making his heart sink.

He didn't want to remember how much he'd fucked up. He didn't want to think about he'd brought all of it on himself. "I fucked up. I fucked everything up," he whimpered, the tears suddenly burning his eyes as his throat grew tight. He swallowed hard, one hand coming up to slide though his hair, his fingers fisting at the back of his head. "After everything I was too much of a fuckin' coward to talk to him."

Seth stiffened, his eyes wide at the way Dean spoke. He'd heard Dean be hard on himself in the past, but never like this. He'd never heard this kind of self-loathing hatred before. He moved to stand, pausing once he heard the first hiccupped gasp. His heart ached for Dean, truly ached.

There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence between both Dean and Seth, Dean's own mind racing with thoughts and memories, his heart pounding. "Seeing him in the hospital, him sayin' what he did," he murmured, hating the why he was choking up. "I ruin everything." His eyes closed, his head hanging. His fingers tugged at his hair, little zings of pain shooting across his scalp as strands were ripped free. "I couldn't even say it to him until he was fucking dead."

Without thinking, Seth was on his feet, his heart raging. "Dean," he breathed, his brows furrowing as both hands raked through Dean's curls and slipped under his fist. Gently, he worked it open. "Look at me." He could see the pure despair there in those beautiful eyes. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It's not fair to you."

The first tear slid down Dean's cheek and he nodded. He didn't believe Seth, he knew it was his fault, but he didn't want to argue. He didn't want to push Seth away too. He leaned in, his forehead pressing against Seth's.

Seth's hands clasped together at the base of Dean's neck, turning his head so that he could pull Dean into him. He felt the way Dean' stiffened, yet seemed to melt against him, the handsome face pressed into the side of his neck. "I'm here."

As much as Dean wanted to enjoy the way Seth held him, the gentle way he offered comfort, he couldn't. He wanted to push Seth back, warn him that if he got too close that he would only cause more harm that good. "I'm just gonna ruin your life too," he whimpered without thinking. He only felt Seth's arms tighten around him, bringing them closer. "I'm already doing a really fuckin' good job at it."

Seth jerked back, his eyes narrowed and lips thinned into a tight line. "Look at me!" He hissed, one hand coming up and grabbing Dean's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't say shit like that! Ever!" His jaw tightened, once again hugging Dean close to him. His voice dropped to a mere whisper. "Please don't say that."

Dean stood there. He was overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn't begin to fathom why Seth would stay or how he'd gotten so lucky to have someone as devoted as Seth was. He closed his eyes, pushing his face back into Seth's neck. His arms were trembling, but finally they moved up and wrapped around Seth's waist, pulling their bodies together. He couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to hold Seth, to be held by Seth.

Seth clutched Dean's shirt, closing his eyes and relaxing. One hand slid up the back of Dean's neck into his hair. He turned, burying his nose in Dean's neck. He breathed in, taking in the intoxicating scent of both Dean's soaps and his natural scent. His thoughts began to grow hazy. He could feel how tight Dean was holding him, the heat between their bodies. He knew it wasn't anywhere near appropriate to start to feel that prickle of attraction between them, but he couldn't stop it. He was the one holding Dean, the one supporting him. He wanted all of Dean to himself.

Dean could feel Seth's body as it moved in closer and suddenly he was aware of every breath Seth took. The rise and fall of his chest, the way his body seemed to continuously quiver. He swallowed hard, noticing as the seconds ticked by, Seth's breaths grew quicker, shorter. He tried to ignore the way the soft, warm puffs raced over the sensitive flesh of his neck and how each one sent a shiver down his spine. "Seth," he whispered, torn between pulling away from Seth's warmth or forcing himself to stay and endure the sweet torture.

"Just a little longer?" Seth nearly begged. He wasn't ready to let go. He wanted to stay, to keep breathing in the wonderful, addicting scent, feel those arms wrapped so tightly around him. His fingers started to slowly release the material of Dean's shirt, his fingers pressing into the muscled back, taking in its feel and committing it to memory. He was anxious, scared almost, of wanting to feel more, of wanting Dean. All he knew was that he wanted Dean to want him just as badly.

Dean let out a whimper, petal soft lips brushing against his skin. "Seth," he sighed, tilting his head back, earning another brush of lips. It felt good, too good. His hold tightened, hoping it would give warning. Instead, he felt full, moist, and slightly parted lips on him in a slightly firmer kiss. His heart jumped up into his throat, a low, guttural groan filling the room. "Seth." Another warning; this one higher pitched and desperate.

Seth ignored it, his body acting without him. His hand tangled in Dean's curls, urging him to give him more access. His lips pressed another kiss to the sweet skin, his free hand sliding down to Dean's chest. He could feel the hard thuds against his palm, signaling that he was feeling just as good as Seth was. He could still feel a nagging in the back of his head, telling him to slow down, to take a step back, but he only ignored it, wanting to feel more, to enjoy what him and Dean should already have.

The kisses, the gentle touches, it all set aflame a blaze inside Dean, his blood rushing it through his entire body, each nerve inside him becoming alive to the sensations. His grip on Seth grew tighter before his hands slid down to rest on his hips. After another teasing kiss, his hands gave a squeeze and he turned his head, nudging Seth's sensuous lips away. "Wait… wait," he whimpered, everything inside him hot with growing arousal.

Seth's eyes were hooded with lips still parted and lightly panting. He felt drunk on the small taste alone and he was nowhere near ready to stop drinking it in. His own body was burning, humming with the teasing pleasure.

Once their eyes met, both men felt their hearts lurch in their chests. The air between them was burning, their breaths mixing before ghosting over the other's lips. Neither could deny the need between them, their desires rocketing to paramount heights.

Dean swallowed, looking from one dark orb to the other. He couldn't fight this. Mentally, he told himself that it wasn't right, that he was still hurting over Sami that he was looking for physical comfort from that emotional pain as well as from the last couple days. He had to take Seth's emotional well being into consideration. He had to remember what he'd already been forced to endure. "Seth…."

Seth heard the apprehension in Dean's voice. He didn't want to know what Dean was thinking. He just wanted to _feel_, for them to ignore all rationality and _be_ together. His gaze softened, his hand on Dean's chest reaching for Dean's hand and placing it on his chest.

Dean looked down, feeling the rapidly beating heart under his hand. "I don't…" he trailed off, the words refusing to leave. He could feel the tension grow between them, the need thick and suffocating. He couldn't do this. What if he went too far? What if Seth wasn't ready?

"Dean," Seth whimpered, blue eyes snapping back up to him. Even through the nerves, he found himself smiling. "I trust you."

* * *

(A/N): And scene! I do apologize how the chapter ended, but I didn't have much of a choice, I swear. So what are your thoughts, predictions? I'm all ears and would love to know what they are! As always, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 22.  
**

**Note: I do apologize for leaving the last chapter the way I did, so I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger. See you Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_I trust you_

The words hit Dean hard, causing his already rapid heart beat to quicken and jump into the base of his throat. His mind was blank, the fear, the worry, every insecurity he felt, suddenly starting to fade away with those soft words.

His lips lifted into a tender smile, one hand rising to cup Seth's cheek. His eyes flickered from Seth's warm, comforting gaze down to the sweet, tempting lips and back again. His own lower lip had long fallen victim to being lightly bitten between his teeth.

Seth leaned into Dean's touch, closing his eyes and letting all the nervous, built up energy go. He truly trusted Dean with everything he had. And he wanted this. He wanted Dean. He wanted them to just enjoy one another, no worries or fears holding them back.

Dean was motionless, letting himself take in just how beautiful Seth was standing there. His hair, now a little longer, was the same dark brown. He couldn't help but smirk, almost missing the blond patch that had been there for so long. The only remnants of its once blond days left at the ends, barely an inch long.

His other hand lifted, sliding through the silky locks, a soft sigh leaving Seth's lips. His hand came to rest at the back of Seth's head, cradling it. He felt his stomach flip as he took a step closer. Those eyes slowly slid open, sparkling with happiness and desire. Once again there was the flutter in his belly.

He couldn't believe that he was touching Seth like this; that they were sharing this tender moment that could lead to so much more. His thumb lightly pressed right under Seth's full lower lip. These lips, they were going to be his. After so many years of denying his attraction, after so long spent waiting, Seth was there in his arms and he wanted him.

Keeping it slow, so he didn't startle Seth, he leaned in, their eyes still focused on each other. His lips brushed against Seth's, sending a sudden shiver down his spine. He pulled back, the flash of need in Seth's eyes only encouraging him.

Lightening shot through Seth, making every nerve inside him hum with life. It had felt so right, those lips on his, their bodies so close. He smiled, his tongue peeking out to drag across his lower lip. Sparks were flying between them, only fueling him to keep going. This time, he leaned in, putting more pressure on their connected lips, their eyes slipping shit. He gasped, the fire inside him growing. Yes. He wanted this. He wanted it all.

Dean loved the way Seth's whimper tickled his lips, his head tilting to the side so that he could have, and give, more access. He could barely hear over the roar of blood in his ears, everything inside him telling him to pull Seth in even closer. He groaned, Seth's hand tightening in his hair.

Seth took the opportunity and parted his lips. His tongue slid over Dean's lower lip, asking permission to enter. Little zings of lightening shot through him at the intimate touch. He wanted to taste the inside of Dean's mouth again. He wanted to drink it in and never forget.

Dean's lips parted, his own tongue slipping free and sliding along Seth's. The moment they touched, he was sure something inside him had exploded. Even behind his closed eyes he could see the fireworks. Another tiny whimper from Seth and his tongue pushed into the other man's mouth, groaning at the sweet taste. How he'd missed this.

Seth felt weak, his knees wanting to give out. Before, he'd only had the memory of the bitterness of alcohol from their first kiss, but now, the sweet tang of Dean's mouth was overwhelming. He groaned, feeling himself start to slowly harden in his shorts. He trembled at the thought that he was finally going to feel Dean's hands on him, that he was going to feel Dean's skin with his own.

Dean swallowed down every single noise Seth made, barely able to breathe. He wanted more, wanted to show Seth all the exquisite pleasures he could, but he knew he had to go slow, be gentle. He had to worship both Seth and his body like they both deserved.

His hand slid down Seth's chest, the tips of his fingers barely brushing over the material of his shirt. His arm wrapped around Seth's waist, his hand resting flat against Seth's lower back. He urged him to move in until their chests touched.

Seth was the one to break their kiss, completely breathless with flushed cheeks. His forehead pressed against Dean's and their eyes met. The sweet innocence of their first looks were fading and quickly being replaced with needy, aroused ones. He wanted more. No, he needed more. "Touch me?" he gasped, taking a step back so Dean's hands slipped down to his own sides.

Dean swallowed hard, the sight of the other man in front of him pure eroticism: red cheeks, with plump, moist lips, and a trembling frame. He felt his cock twitching with life as it began to quickly swell in his shorts. He wanted to ask Seth if he was sure, it he really wanted to take it past just kissing, that it was big step on its own. But the only thing he could do was simply nod, the look in Seth's eyes telling him to keep going. And he wanted to. He wanted to feel all of Seth.

His entire body felt weak, and Seth was sure that his legs would give out at any moment. Everything inside him was unsteady. Still, he reached for Dean's hands and pulled them to him.

Dean's eyes met Seth's nearly black ones before they snapped down to their hands. They felt just as numb as the rest of him as they were slid under the hem of Seth's shirt and left to rest on the burning skin of halfway exposed hip dents. He let out a whimper, fire shooting up his arms.

Seth only smiled, gasping out in surprised when Dean stepped in and their lips were once again pushed together in a kiss. It wasn't as slow or as innocent as before, but still tender and sweet. Without coaxing, his lips parted and his tongue pushed into Dean's mouth, letting them tangle together.

Dean was already drunk off the taste of Seth's mouth, yet he still wanted more. His kisses grew soft once again, trailing over Seth's cheek and down his beard to his jaw line. Nudging Seth's head to the side, his lips landed on the jumping artery in Seth's neck. His lips parted and, ever so lightly, he drug his teeth over it, earning a needy whine as his reward. He groaned as Seth's body rolled into his and his lips grew even bolder.

Seth knew his body was trembling, and with the way Dean's lips were moving down his neck, he was going to fall. "Dean," he whimpered, his head falling back as Dean started peppering kisses along his throat, a few laps of his tongue ghosting across his adam's apple. He wrapped one arm around Dean's neck, pulling him in even closer, those kisses causing more pleasure to pulse through him.

Dean loved it. He loved the way Seth said his name. One hand slid up Seth's back, his fingers stretching wide to cover as much skin as he could. His other ran up Seth's side, the hem of Seth's shirt catching on his wrist and slowly rising.

Seth whimpered, those hands leaving burning rails across his skin. They were rough, scrapping against his sensitive flesh like he'd always wanted them to. "Dean," he breathed again, wonton and needy. "Please." It was torturous to go this slow.

Dean swallowed hard, that voice only making his cock throb harder between his legs. He eased back, both hands resting on Seth's toned stomach and inching higher. His gaze settled on the skin that was slowly being revealed to him. He'd seen Seth in next to nothing on too many occasions, yet now, while they were there in his bedroom, both flushed and panting, it felt like it was the first time.

Still, his hands rose higher, his heart thudding harder. He heard the gasp of his fingertips grazing over Seth's nipples and for a moment, he was sure that sound alone would have him undone.

Seth's arms lifted, the material passing over his head before it was dropped haphazardly to the floor. His lungs burned, begging to be filled properly with air, but Seth couldn't seem to catch his breath, the look of downright arousal in Dean's eyes stealing every attempt. He'd never seen them so dark, so sensual, and down right seductive. Again, his lips were taken, his arms once again around Dean's neck while Dean's calloused hands roamed his chest.

Dean couldn't think, all rational thought gone as his hands laid flat against Seth's pectorals before fanning out and sliding down. His thumbs flicked both pink nubs simultaneously, and he swallowed down Seth's high-pitched moan. He'd never thought Seth would be so sensitive. In that moment he felt possessive. He didn't want anyone else to ever hear these noises or see Seth's pleasure filled face. He wanted to keep it all to himself.

Seth's eyes shot open, lips once again moving down his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. It all felt so good, just like he'd wanted it to be between them. One hand pushed into the back of Dean's hair and he tugged, pulling Dean's head back so that he could place his own kisses to the sensitive column of neck. He could feel Dean's pulse against his lips and he couldn't help but gently bite it, a loud, deep groan filling the air.

Dean's pants came harder, breathier as Seth's lips moved over his neck, nipping roughly at him. "God, that feels good," he whimpered, two trembling hands grasping the hem of his shirt and tugging it upwards. He didn't fight it, and lifted his arms up so Seth could strip him of his tank top. He smirked once the discarded fabric hit the ground. He looked down watching Seth's hands roam his chest, finger tips pressing into the dips of his muscles.

Seth licked his lips, taking in the feel of the other man's chest and committing it to memory. He ran his fingertip over Dean's nipple, tracing the thin scar around it. He heard the soft groan and looked back up. He wasn't sure who'd moved, but his lips were caught in a hard kiss, tongues battling between them.

Dean broke their kiss, his lips attaching to Seth's neck. He couldn't get enough of his taste. His hands slid down to Seth's hips, giving them a little squeeze. Dull nails dug into one shoulder, and he hissed out in pleasure, his hands lowering down over the sweet curve of Seth's rounded ass. Gently, he gave it a good squeeze.

Seth stiffened, his hips pushing into Dean's. He could feel Dean's arousal digging into his thigh, his own still only half hard. "Dean," he whimpered, those strong hands gently groping him, massaging the cheeks.

"You have the perfect ass Seth," Dean groaned, breathing harshly into Seth's neck. "Perfect."

_**We've always had this in common.**_

Seth stiffened, the words harsh in his ear. He could feel those rough hands on his flesh. He swallowed hard, telling himself that this was different. Dean's hands were gentle, and only massaging him, treating him perfectly.

Dean smirked, taking Seth's sudden stiffness as a sign of pleasure. His lips moved over Seth's collarbone, his hands once again on narrow hips as he moved around the smaller male. He paused once he was fully behind Seth. One arm wrapped around Seth's middle, his other easeing the curtain of brown hair to the side so that he could plant kisses to the back of his neck and down his shoulder.

Seth shivered in pleasure, leaning back into the sensual touches and kisses. The spike of fear that had hit him was retreating and he was once again enjoying Dean's teasing. He tilted his head away, giving more access to his neck.

Dean licked up the smooth skin, finding a hint of salty sweat. Fuck, it tasted so good he could almost eat Seth. He chuckled at that thought, parting his lips and teasingly biting the back of Seth's shoulder.

Seth felt the sharp teeth and he jumped, his heart racing and fear coursing through him again. Suddenly, he felt the pillows in his face, his own breath hot on his skin. He heard that harsh voice in his ears.

_**Shut up. **_

_**Just fucking shut up.**_

_**Say another fucking word and I swear I'll crush your windpipe.**_

Seth shuttered, his stomach turning and nausea taking over. Suddenly, Dean's gentle nips and licks felt slimy and made him want to vomit. "D-Dean," he whimpered, the smell of a freshly starched hotel pillowcase filling his nostrils.

"Yeah?" Dean asked in return, missing the change in tone. Once again, he smiled into Seth's neck, pulling him back as his hips pressed forward into Seth's ass. "You feel so good."

Seth froze, forgetting completely where he was. All he could feel was Moxley rutting into him, pushing him into the mattress with each thrust. He could smell the blood and sweat and taste the bitter tears that he'd cried.

Seth couldn't breath. He felt trapped.

No. This wasn't happening again. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't let it.

"NO!" he screamed, turning and lashing out, his fist colliding with Dean's jaw. He stumbled backwards until he was pressed against the closet doors, his eyes wildly running over the room, taking in his surroundings. Rapidly, his chest rose and fell and as his insides screamed at him to run, to get out while he still had the chance.

Dean stumbled backwards and his hand went to his jaw, pain shooting through him. It had been a good, hard hit. He was shocked, his eyes wide and worried once they landed on Seth.

Instantly, he knew he'd gone too far, that he'd pushed for too much. "Seth," he breathed, biting his lower lip as he gingerly rubbed where Seth had punched him. "Hey, breathe babe, please, deep breaths." He sucked in a large breath, Seth's eyes finally focusing on him. "That's right, let it out slowly."

He knew if he didn't do something there was a good chance that Seth would hyperventilate and he didn't want that to happen. "It's okay, we're here in Las Vegas," he said a little louder, but still gently. "Is it okay if I come over there?"

Seth shook his head, slowly starting to relax and breathe. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't even want to be close to anyone, especially not Dean. His eyes stayed focused on Dean, both of them breathing in and out together, calming his breathing until it was back under control.

As soon as he took the first proper breath, it all hit him. Instead of enjoying Dean and their mutual touches, his mind had forced Moxley's actions back to the forefront of his mind. The first couple of hot tears slid free and down his cheeks, but Seth couldn't feel them, not until he slid down to the floor, his back still pressed against the closet doors. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Dean stood there, jaw tight and heart shattering into a million pieces in his chest. "Don't be," he answered gently, wishing he could just walk over and wrap Seth up in his arms. "It's okay. Really." He looked down at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. Shame rushed over him, noticing that even through all the excitement, he was still hard in his shorts. Fuck. He knew he had to get rid of it, or else it would only cause more problems. "I'm gonna leave the room for a few minutes."

Seth's head shot up, his eyes terror filled. Even thought the blur of tears, he could see the shame and worry in those blue eyes he loved so much. He hated that those words easily tore him apart. "Why?" It was desperate. He didn't want to be touched, but he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want Dean to leave him.

Dean, clearly embarrassed and ashamed of the reason, simply gave a brief look down, his jaw tightening. He saw Seth's eyes follow his before a short, quick nod followed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, keeping as far away from Seth as he physically could as he walked over to the door. He looked over, hating to see Seth shaking so violently. "If you need anything, just yell for me."

Seth nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor until he heard the click of the door shutting. Only then, did he let the tears fall harder, a choked sob ripping through his chest. His heart ached with the thought of those bitter memories. He felt sick, his stomach turning over and over again, ready and threatening to force the contents of dinner back up. He shook his head, wanting nothing more than to disappear. They'd been so close, doing so well. How could he do this to Dean?

* * *

Half an hour later, Dean stood at his door. Lightly, he rapped his knuckles on the wood. "Seth?" he questioned, nothing but silence answering him. "Is it okay if I come back in?" A minute or two passed before he heard the soft, broken yes. It caused his chest to ache and he took a breath, hoping to pull some sort of courage from it as he eased the door open.

The atmosphere was thick with tension and it almost choked Dean as he stepped in. Seth's back was to him, the other man sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hung. "Can I come over there?" he asked, his hand tightening on the door handle.

Seth barely nodded.

Dean walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the edge of the window seat. He was silent, looking over the high flyer. Seth's eyes were bloodshot from crying, his cheeks still damp with only partially dried tears. His lower lip was swollen, probably from being viciously bitten. "What can I do?"

Seth's eyes moved up from the floor, a blank look in his eyes. They ran over Dean's damp hair, and for a moment he felt sick again. Of course Dean would shower after touching someone like him. "I'm sorry," he halfway croaked, his voice hoarse from crying.

Dean's jaw tightened, hating that Seth was blaming himself for what happened. "It's not your fault," he returned, reaching out his hand, palm up. It hung there between them. He wanted to take Seth's hand in his, show him that it was okay, that he was there no matter what, but he knew he needed Seth to make that choice if he wanted their skin to touch.

Seth just looked at it, tears once again starting to slowly fall. With a shaky hand, he reached out and rested his hand in Dean's. Sparks flew up his arm to his heart, making it lurch. "I really wanted it," he mumbled under his breath. He really had.

His eyes flickered up and brown met blue. A small sob wracked his frame and he shot into Dean's arms, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and clinging to him as his knees hit the ground. "I ruined it. I ruined everything, I'm so sorry," he whimpered, burying his face into Dean's neck. "I'm so sorry."

Carefully, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth, keeping it loose so that Seth could pull away at anytime. One hand cupped the back of Seth's head and slowly smoothed his wild hair down. He hushed Seth, reassuring him that it was okay, that everything was fine and nothing was ruined. "I'm sorry for not realizing you weren't comfortable," he breathed, holding Seth just a little tighter. "I got too wound up."

Seth shook his head, finally noticing that Dean's skin was icy cold. He jerked back, his hands resting on Dean's shoulders. "You're freezing!" he hissed, looking up to Dean's face, an uncomfortable look returned.

"I took a cold shower," Dean answered, pushing Seth's hair away from his face. Silence fell between them, and the seriousness of their situation created a somber atmosphere. His smirk fell and his brows furrowed together. "Seth, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Seth felt Dean's hands grasp his and give them a firm, but reassuring squeeze. Reluctantly he nodded.

Dean looked down at their joined hands, his gaze narrowing on them. "We'll take this slow from now on, but you need to talk to someone about what happened too," he explained, gripping Seth's hands a little tighter when he tried to pull away. "Please, just think about it. I…" he froze, his heart pounding as that one little word fluttered in the back of his throat, ready to burst through the lump that had suddenly become stuck there. "I care about you too much to see you like this."

Seth couldn't respond, Dean's voice pleading for him to listen. Instead, he only nodded again, sucking in a breath when Dean slid down to his knees in front of him.

"C'mon," Dean breathed, his hand cupping Seth's cheek, brushing the tear tracks away. "Let's get you in bed." He slowly made his way to his feet and helped Seth to his before he led him to the bed. Once Seth was under the sheets he pulled back and looking towards the door. Tonight, he'd sleep on the couch.

"Please stay with me," Seth whimpered, his hands fiddling with the sheets. He still didn't want to be alone. He wanted Dean close to him, wanted to still be in his arms. "I don't want to be alone."

Dean paused, sighing as the confliction inside him built. "I don't…" he trailed off, his eyes meeting Seth's. He could see the desperation for contact and he wanted nothing more than to give in. He just didn't want to make the situation worse. Finally, after losing the internal battle, he walked to the other side of the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, opening his arms so that Seth could crawl into them. His eyes closed and he let out a held breath as Seth's warm cheek touched his chest.

"Thank you," Seth murmured, sliding his arm over Dean's middle. He felt the cool skin starting to warm and he couldn't help but smile, thankful that Dean wasn't leaving him alone.

Dean was quiet, his heart racing and eyes focused on the ceiling. Guilt was pounding through him, reminding him over and over again that all of this was his fault; he was to blame for everything Seth was going through. His free hand ran through his hair, his jaw tightening as he tried to fight off tears. "I'd do anything for you," he finally murmured, turning his head and pressing a tender kiss to the top of Seth's head. "Anything."

* * *

(A/N): So, Seth also needs some serious help over what's happened. And Dean's not doing well with it either. I don't really have much to say, but thoughts are always welcome! Let me know what're thinking! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 23.  
**

**Note: Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been a rough road, so I hope you enjoy it! (I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors. I haven't proof read this 100% because if I read it again, I might scream but I wanted to hurry up and post it.) See you guys soon! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Sighing, Seth pulled his knee in closer to his chest, his back pulling from the wall of the window seat and bending as he leaned forward over his knee. His gaze continued to roam over the bright lights of the Las Vegas strip, the dull glow of neon smearing across his sullen face. He rested his cheek on his knee and wrapped his arms around his bent leg, the other resting on the floor since the seat was so narrow. His mind was far from easy. Lowering his eyes to the cushion, his mind began to wander.

He'd laid there in Dean's arms, just listening to the other man's breathing. He had no idea how much time had passed before it had finally grown slower and evened out before, gradually growing deeper and Dean drifted off to sleep. Seth didn't know how many hours had passed as he continued to lay there just clinging to Dean like his life depended on it. He hadn't taken any sleeping pills before he'd come to the bedroom earlier that night and after everything that had happened; he knew he wouldn't find the solace of sleep without them.

He let out another soft, desperate sigh, the last words of the evening that had passed between them still continuing to swirl around his head. Even after he'd slipped from Dean's embrace and taking his seat in the window, they had left a flicker of warmth in his chest, constantly reminding him that Dean cared, that Dean wanted them to be together despite the rough road they were on.

Seth's gaze moved over to the bed, the bedside lamp still on and casting a soft glow over the man laying there in the sheets.

Dean had turned to his side, facing Seth. His lips were curled down into an even deeper frown than they had been before he'd fallen asleep.

Seth noticed even in Dean's unconscious state his brows were furrowed and his lips were tightly pursed. He hated to see how troubled Dean looked, but even more he hated that he'd been the one to cause it.

He looked back to the lights of the city, wishing he knew why that night had suddenly come back, why all the emotions and pain he'd felt once again were so real. He'd locked that night, those memories away. He'd told himself to forget, to pretend like it hadn't happened, and yet, it still returned in the most vicious way.

Another sigh, this one a little more frustrated, left his lips, dark eyes closing. A small, fragile smile surfaced and Seth thought about just how wonderful it had felt to be so close to Dean. Slowly, his eyes opened and he could see his reflection in the glass. He looked almost lifeless, his expression somber and exhausted.

Exhausted.

He was that in all forms of the word; physically, mentally, emotionally. He almost wished he would get up and dig for the pill bottle in his luggage, but he knew it he took a dose now he wouldn't wake up in time for their flight out. He couldn't risk missing the plane. It didn't help that he could barely move, his body already so heavy with fatigue. He wished he could just dose off in the window.

"Aw, pretty boy, why're you over there poutin' like a bitch?"

Seth's head snapped around, wincing at the forced quickness his vision blurred. His heart pounded hard in his chest as a sudden surge of adrenaline raced through him. His breathing suddenly stopped, his vision clearing and his eyes met Moxley's. He froze, the other man just sitting there on the edge of the bed with a smirk on his lips as he watched Seth.

He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry and tight. What hadn't he seen him move? Why hadn't he heard the rustle of sheets? Seth shook his head, refusing to believe that Moxley was back. He couldn't handle it, not now. He was far too tired and he knew if he made it to his feet to run, he would probably be too weak to get too far away.

Moxley's eyes narrowed, sneering at the obviously terrified male. He enjoyed that he had that kind of power of Seth. "You got everything you wanted, right?" he asked tauntingly. "You know about our past and ya even talked him into going to see this shrink. Just another step in trying to erase me from existence, huh?" He stood and took a step towards Seth. "So what in the fuck do you have to cry about?" He found the fatigue and exhaustion on Seth's face and body amusing as he bent down so they were eye level. "You got the perfect fuckin' life goin' on."

Seth's eyes narrowed, his back straightening as he slowly turned his entire body so it fully faced Moxley. His mind was moving faster than he could keep up, but inside him anger started to grow "How the fuck can you stand there and say that to me?" he hissed, forcing himself to stand on shaky feet. Weakly, he pushed Moxley back, gaining just a small amount of room between them. Once he saw the sudden smirk, he felt the anger inside him suddenly boil over to a point of no return. He refused to take this anymore.

His entire body shook as he held Moxley's eyes, both of them sharing an equally heated and hateful gaze. "Do you have any fucking idea what it's like to love someone and you can't even enjoy how their hands feel on you?" he asked, his voice heavy and gravelly. He paused, sucking in a shuddered breath. His jaw tightened once Moxley's brows furrowed in confusion. "Do you?" This time he barked his question, his breathing growing shallow, his heart beating faster, harder as his eyes darted from one blue orb to the other, desperate to hear an answer. "I would do anything for Dean. I'd fucking die for him, but I can't even enjoy his touch because of you!"

Moxley only stood there, more than a little surprised and the sudden emotional outburst and courage Seth seemed to have. His chest tightened, watching as tears quickly filled Seth's eyes and started to pour down his cheeks in thick rivulets.

"The truth too much for you?" Seth screamed, taking a step towards Moxley, the heavy thuds of his feet on the floor echoing in the room around them. "Huh? You can't handle the fact that you're nothing but a fucking rapist?" His grew low into a deep growl and started to steady. "You're no better than Hawk."

Moxley felt something inside him snap without warning and his hand lashed out, landing a hard slap to the side of Seth's face. The force easily sent the smaller male to the floor, a hand coming up to cover his reddening cheek. He sucked in a breath, then another before he gasped, trying to pull more air into his lungs. He felt like he was suffocating.

He wasn't like Hawk.

He was just protecting Dean. He only did it to keep Seth from sending Dean into another downward spiral. He was saving Dean.

But he _had _raped Seth. He'd forced himself on Seth, severely damaging the trust between him and Dean.

The words continued to burn and sear every single fiber of his being as the sound of heavy breathing, his breathing, filled the air. He tried to ignore it. Ignore the desperate gasps and justify his actions internally.

Seth's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Moxley, sheer disdain evident in his face and in the stiffness of his body as he held his burning cheek in one hand. He snarled, his eyes flashing.

Moxley took an unsteady step back, the sight all too familiar. How many times had he been were Seth was? How many times had he looked up at Hawk with the same defiant look only to be beaten for it?

He swallowed hard, his heart slamming painfully around in his ribcage. He really was no better than the man he hated, the man that had forced him into creation. He really was a monster.

Seth saw the very first flash of fear in Moxley's eyes as they fell to the ground, wildly searching for something that couldn't be seen. He couldn't understand why, but the motion gave him the strength to make it back to his feet. "Did I strike a nerve?" he asked, his voice even lower, colder. He knew he was digging deeper into the suddenly opened wound. He took a step closer, Moxley backing away until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back to sit on the mattress. "You're just like him."

"No!" Moxley viciously snapped, his eyes once again on Seth's. He wasn't like Hawk. He wasn't. "I didn't do it for my own pleasure." He wasn't a monster. He'd done it with pure intentions. "I did what I did to protect Dean from you. I know guys like you: pretty fuckin' faces, hot little asses, and completely fuckin' heartless." His glare grew murderous, his voice nothing more than a hateful hiss through clenched teeth. "And I'll keep protecting him."

Seth narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. He couldn't believe the shit that was falling from Moxley's lips. "Protect him?" he asked, incredulously. He closed the gap between them until their chests almost touched, their noses a fraction of an inch from being pressed together before he spat, "You're only hurting him."

Moxley's nostrils flared, his lips curling in disgust.

"You're trying to push every good person in his life out so you can completely alienate him. Why? Because we're a threat to you? Are you fucking serious?"

Moxley could feel his entire body trembling, his eyes narrowing into thin slits as his jaw tightened. He was trying so hard to hold back. He'd heard Dean's warning the night before in the bathroom, telling him to stay away from Seth. But his anger as surmounting and it was hard to listen. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know that I love Dean! And that I'm risking my body and well being every single time you're around. If being here after the last time doesn't prove that, nothing will," Seth shot back, his jaw set and a snarl on his lips. "You can't keep trying to lock his heart away. He may never love me like he loved Solomon but—"

Moxley's hands shot up around Seth's neck, cutting him off as he forced the smaller male back until they smashed into the wall with a thud. All he saw was red, all the anger inside him exploding at once. His hands tightened as he leaned in close enough that Seth could feel his breath on his lips. "You're Goddamn right he'll never love you like him," he growled out hatefully, Seth's eyes wide, his hands fumbling to try and loosen his grip. "I told you before, you don't get to talk about him. You don't _ever _get to say his name."

"Why?" Seth gasped out, clawing at Moxley's fingers. He could barely breathe and beyond terrified but he couldn't give in. He couldn't go out like this. No, this was a battle he had to fight, for Dean's sake. "What're you gonna do Moxley? Huh? Rape me again?" He sucked in a breath, Moxley's hands only tightening. "Do it!"

Moxley's brows rose in confusion.

Seth smirked. "Prove that you're no better than Hawk."

"Shut up!"

His head throbbed, the edges of his vision starting to blur as his hands continued to try and claw Moxley's hands from his throat. He was quickly losing it. He had to find a way out. "Would you do this to him too?" he asked, thinking that this would either get him free or Moxley would choke him out. "Choke him out and fuck him for bringing up Hawk?"

"I said shut up!" Moxley yelled, squeezing even tighter. "I'd _never _hurt Sami! Stop talking about him!" He sucked in a breath, everything in him growing more and more tense. "He's more important to me and Dean than you ever will be! No one will _ever_ be as important as Sami is! We'll never love anyone like him. Ever!"

"He's dead Moxley!" Seth cried, his hands growing heavy and slowing their struggle. The fight to breathe was starting to leave him. His entire vision was blurred, darkness creeping in on him. Even his own words sounded garbled and distant to his ears. "He's dead!"

"I know he's fuckin' dead!" Moxley cried, tightening his hands even further before he flung Seth to the side like he was nothing but a rag doll. He stood there, shaking, listening to Seth as he sputtered and coughed, trying to suck in deep gulps of much needed oxygen. "It's your fault! All of this, it's your fucking fault!" He closed his eyes, his hands diving into his hair and yanking. He paced around the room, gnawing on his lower lip, feeling little bolts of pain shoot across his scalp as several strands were ripped loose. "It's your fault."

Seth laid there on the floor, one hand around his throat, rubbing it gingerly. His lungs burned. He was still light headed and on the verge of passing out, but he continued to couch and suck in breath after breath, hoping to fight off the darkness that was still trying to take him over. "It's not my fault," he finally gasped, everything around him suddenly moving in slow motion. He was hoisted to his feet and shoved against the wall, Moxley's hands digging into his shoulders so hard he was sure there would be bruises.

"It _is _your fault pretty boy," Moxley hissed, his voice starting to crack. "If you hadn't been in that fuckin' shitty warehouse the day we showed up, he would've talked to Sami. He would've made things right!" He was yelling, his voice growing higher and more desperate with every word. "Instead he just stuck to you! All those years he spent chasing you, we could've been happy! Sami would still be here!"

Seth just stood there, his legs weak and head still so fuzzy. He could barely keep up with Moxley's quick words. But once he caught up and processed what was being said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Moxley was really placing the blame on him for everything that went wrong with Dean and Solomon? He sucked in a breath, his body starting to feel a little stronger, his vision slowly returning to focus. "That's on Dean," he murmured, his head falling to the side and his eyes shutting as he just tried to breathe.

"No!" Moxley screeched, his voice breaking, his chest aching. "It's on you! You and your pretty fuckin' face and your stupid fuckin' jokes! You made him completely forget about Sami!" He shook, anger and despair swirling around inside him. It was too much, seeing Seth stand there, knowing he was the reason he didn't have Sami anymore. His hands gripped Seth tighter, watching as the handsome face tensed in pain. "You took him away."

Blond brows furrowed, his jaw tightening as he felt his eyes burn with tears. He tried to fight it off, telling himself that he couldn't do this; he couldn't break down. Sucking in a breath, he felt himself shake, the first burning hot tear starting down his smooth cheek. His heart gave a painful lurch and he couldn't stop his head from falling forward, resting on Seth's shoulder. "You took Sami away from me!" he hissed hatefully, his eyes squeezing shut, trying to contain his tears. "You came in and fucked Dean's heart up." He shuddered, his tone lowering into a mere whimper as he bit his lip, trying to hold his sobs in. "Why? Why did you have to be so fuckin' good to him?"

Seth was in complete shock, his eyes cracking open. He could feel Moxley's tears on his shoulder, the once unbearable grip starting to loosen. The once blazing anger between them was starting to finally die down, leaving an awkward, uncomfortable atmosphere between them. He was silent, keeping the many answers he had to himself. He could easily say it was because him and Dean had always had a connection. From the moment their eyes met, the first words they ever spoke to one another, there was a spark there that only continued to grow. The more they worked together, the closer they became. But he knew it would only rake over the raw coals of Moxley's anger and cause more pain to both of them.

A heavy hand rose and rested against Moxley's rapidly moving side, unable to move any higher. It was meant as a small comfort. "I'm sorry." Seth didn't even know he'd said anything until he heard his own voice floating around them, soft and exhausted.

"Just give him back," Moxley whimpered, the tension in his entire body starting to fade away, leaving his body tired and sore. An empty ache settled in his chest. "I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell him I loved him."

Seth stiffened, wishing the other man was wearing a shirt for him to grasp onto.

"He said it right before he died, you know that? Dropped it on us that he'd always loved us and that he wanted to get back together. He fuckin' apologized for what happened and then…" He felt a choked sob wrack his body. "He fucking left us."

Seth barely turned his head, looking down at the blond curls. Moxley was practically clinging to him, using him for support in that moment, both physically and emotionally. It caused his heart to pump harder in his chest, unable to stop the wandering thoughts of how things would be if Solomon had lived. It was terrifyingly possible that Dean would've chosen him instead.

For what felt like an eternity, both men just stood there, listening to the other breathe. Seth's was still shallow and slightly gasping while Moxley's was quick and labored. Eventually, Seth's hand fell from Moxley's side, his body too weak to keep upright, even if Moxley was halfway pinning him to the wall. His legs trembled and his knees gave way, sending him towards the floor.

Moxley's hand shot out to brace against the wall as his other arm wrapped shot around Seth's waist, catching him before he hit the floor. He hauled him up and towards the bed before he slowly lowered him to the soft mattress. He stood there, watching as Seth sat there halfway hunched over, bruises littering his shoulders and neck.

Blue eyes fell to the floor and his jaw tightened, thinking that he really was no better than Hawk. He'd been using force to try and get his way. He was truly hurting someone that wanted to be there for Dean, someone that loved him. He stepped back, sliding along the wall until he fell into the window seat, those thoughts too heavy on his mind and his heart.

Seth sat there, an awkward silence between them. It was no longer tense, but it couldn't be called comfortable. "Moxley," he asked gently, watching as the other man roughly wiped the tear tracks away. After a moment, his eyes lifted to meet his and for the first time, Seth didn't see hate in them. They were empty and void of emotion. "I'm sorry, for you and Solomon."

Moxley shook his head, letting it hang once again. He didn't want to hear that name. He didn't want to hear an apology, not from Seth. He didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted to be angry. If he was angry, he didn't have to accept the truth.

He remained silent, scooting back in the seat so he could lean forward, over his legs with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands hanging between them. Sucking in his lower lip, he sighed, "You're right." He released his lip and clenched his teeth before he looked up, brows knitted together. "I'm no better than that fuckin' dickhead." He smirked, snorting as he shook his head in disgust. "I'm just as fucked up as he is."

"Moxley?" Seth was confused, his eyes widening and heart starting to once again bang around his chest when he saw Moxley stand and start towards the door. He felt like something was off, that whatever was happening wasn't right. He couldn't let him go. "What… where are you going?" he asked, almost desperate to know.

"To the couch," Moxley answered lowly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I just wanna be alone for a while."

Seth shook his head. "Dean'll freak out if he wakes up out there," he protested, swallowing hard at what he was insinuating. If they wanted to keep Dean calm, that meant Moxley would have to sleep beside him. He didn't know if he could handle that. But at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could handle Moxley walking away either, not after what he'd said.

Moxley shook his head, once again looking over the bruises he'd caused. A sharp pain slashed thought his chest, his hands tightening into fists. _No better than Hawk, _he thought, giving his head another shake. "When he sees you, he's gonna freak out anyway," he said, his eyes falling to the floor. "Try and sleep, I won't come back in." With that, he turned back towards the door and walked out, leaving Seth alone in the bedroom.

Seth sat there, his heart still jumping around in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He was confused, unable to fully understand what had happened. Why was Moxley just backing off? What had changed? He shuffled in the sheets, caught between laying his head down or following. He didn't want to follow, but something inside him still urged him too.

He bit his lower lip, ignoring that voice inside himself, and laid down. He pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, one hand covering his neck. He winced at how tender his flesh was.

What was he going to tell Cody? He wondered. How was he supposed to explain these bruises this time? How was he going to hide them from Roman before he made it to Cody?

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys! I know that it's been a while. I'm sorry about that. I could go into so many reasons why this chapter has taken me so long, but I won't waste your time and go into details. Just know that I've agonized over this chapter the entire time because I wanted it done a specific way and for a while, it just wasn't where I wanted it to be. But a lot has happened. So, as always, I'd love to hear what you think, especially now. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 25.**

**Note: I really just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's been reading and reviewing both on FF and AO3. You have no idea how much I love and enjoy your comments, especially the ones that inform me of how a chapter or the story as a whole makes you feel. Just knowing that someone laughs or feels bad for a character lets me know I'm doing my job right. It also gives me an idea of things I need to improve and make better. So thank you so much! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

Cody tried to ignore the impatient tapping of Roman's foot on the tiled floor. What he couldn't ignore, was the way Roman looked down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time since they sat down for brunch twenty minutes earlier. Silently, he sighed.

He knew they were only out to burn some time until Seth and Dean's plane arrived for the show. But it didn't ease the frustration he felt at being halfway ignored. "What time are they supposed to make it in?" he asked, digging his fork into his salad a little harder than he really needed to. He brought the small bite to his lips.

Blue eyes lifted from the other man's phone and looked over the handsome face. He hated how the frustration he felt started to ease away. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the greens on his fork, his eyes focused on the averted grey eyes. He easily noticed the small furrow in the dark brows. Inwardly, he groaned. Why did Roman have to be so damn good looking? Why did he have to feel so flustered and they were only out the brunch? He chewed slowly, quickly cursing at himself for still thinking that way. Him and Roman had agreed on being friends, he shouldn't still be having these thoughts.

"In an hour," Roman answered, his fork skidding across his plate lightly as his eyes moved from his phone to the window of the small restaurant. He noticed the clouds outside were starting to darken. Idly, he wondered if it might rain. He hoped it didn't.

Cody nodded, swallowing and looking at the sky too. He knew things were off with Roman, but he wasn't sure how to ask him what was on his mind. Would Roman be open to talking about it? He let out a low sigh, turning his attention back to his plate. He wondered why Roman would even ask if he wanted to go out if he wasn't going to be there mentally.

The bell above the door rang and Cody's eyes turned to where a small group of people had started to walk in. He smirked, realizing that it was a few more of their co-workers, all looking for a quick bite to eat that wasn't catering. Among them was Dolph, the show off's already bright smile growing even brighter once his eyes landed on Cody.

Roman's gaze finally left the window. He knew he was being rude to Cody, but he couldn't keep his mind from focusing on Seth and Dean. He still hadn't heard from Seth. It was killing him not knowing what had happened over their time in Las Vegas. He shook his head, telling himself to focus on Cody. It would make the time go faster at least. He smiled, turning his attention back to the man sitting across from him.

He went to speak, only to find that Cody's eyes weren't on him. He followed his gaze, finding that they were stuck on Dolph, the two of them sharing a look that could only be described as a flirtatious. His lips curled up into a smirk, but he felt his heart give a sudden, uncomfortable thump. "I guess it was pretty easy to forget about me," he chuckled, watching as pink touched Cody's cheeks and his eyes snapped back down to his plate.

Cody felt his heart pound. Sure, him and Dolph usually flirted a lot, but the way he felt about the Show Off was nothing like the crush he had on Roman. But, he knew he couldn't say that. "It's not like I stay hung up on someone that's not going to like me back, ya know? I already know nothing's going to happen between us," he said, hating how the words sounded so harsh yet uncertain.

A twang of guilt surged through Roman, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He'd only meant to tease Cody, not bring up how he'd rejected him. He swallowed hard, reaching for his water and taking a drink before he looked down at the clock on his phone once again.

A frustrated sigh filled the air between the two. "Roman, what the hell is going on?" Cody finally asked, dropping his hand to the table with a soft thud. "You've been looking at that damn phone every thirty seconds or so since we sat down."

Roman's eyes shot up, meeting Cody's narrowed ones. Of course Cody would pick up that something was wrong, he hadn't been trying to hide it. But this, this wasn't something he could just share. He forced himself to smile and shaking his head. Maybe he could pretend like it was nothing. "It's nothing important, just some personal stuff," he said, trying to chuckle, but finding the sound came out stiff.

Cody didn't smile. Instead he set his fork down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't bullshit me Roman, I'm not stupid. You're one of the most polite, well mannered people I know, and you're acting like a teenager that's waiting on his floozy girlfriend to text him back," he went on, smirking at the way Roman's brows furrowed in deeper, this time in a mix of disbelief and confusion.

"For one, I'm not acting like that," Roman defended, shaking his head. "And two, it's just… it's a lot." He sucked in a breath, thinking that it would be nice to have someone to talk to about everything. And Cody was already a part of this, even if he didn't know it. He swallowed hard, weighing his options. "Are you done eating?"

Cody looked down at his nearly empty plate before shrugging. He was kind of hoping for dessert. "I'm good," he said after a moment with a nod, wondering what exactly was going on. Roman was acting too weird

Roman motioned for the waitress and paid both tabs before he led the smaller man out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. It had gotten a little cooler out, and luckily with the darkening clouds, there were few people out. "I didn't want anyone eavesdropping," he explained quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he led them down the street back towards the arena. He bit his lower lip and looked up at the sky before he let his gaze dart over to Cody. It was now or never, he'd already initiated this, he couldn't back out now. "I'm worried about Seth. More like terrified."

Cody's brow cocked up in confusion, his eyes focused on Roman. "Why? What's going on?" Whatever it was, it had to be serious for Roman to feel that strongly.

Roman's jaw tightened for just a moment before he let out a harsh breath. "Fuck, I don't even know where to start," he growled, shaking his head. "I know that there's something seriously wrong with Dean."

Cody tilted his head to the side, more than a little thrown off at Roman's words. Roman and Dean were closer than family, what would make Roman ever say something like that. "What?"

Roman groaned, turning the corner and looking around to make sure there was no one around. "You remember when I asked you about MPD and if you thought it was real?"

"Yeah, but I don't—"

"And how you've been covering up all the crazy bruises Seth and Dean have had lately?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Dean's been the one doing it and Seth thinks he's got MPD."

For a moment, nothing but silence passed between them. "Wait. _What?_" Cody asked in disbelief. He shook his head and ran his hands over his face, wondering if he was just dreaming. Was this reality or just some fucked up nightmare? None of what Roman was saying made any sense.

Roman groaned again, turning so he was facing Cody. "Look, I know it doesn't make sense. Hell, it doesn't make sense to me, but I'm not lying. All those bruises and stuff Seth's showed up with and had you covering up were from Dean. Or the other personality or whatever did. Seth would lie to me about something this serious. I know he wouldn't."

Cody was speechless. He just looked at Roman, finding everything hard to believe.

"Don't look at me like that," Roman muttered, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his hair, smoothing back a few stray strands that had escaped his bun. "Look, Tuesday night some serious shit went down, and Dean just disappeared afterwards. Seth kept saying that it wasn't Dean that hit him, that it was, oh fuck, what did he say his name was?" He paused, looking around as he tried to remember the name Seth had said. "Ma… Mi… Mo...Mox… Moxley! That he was the one that had started it."

Cody only continued to stare at Roman.

"Please, just trust me, even if you think I'm nuts," Roman nearly pleaded. "Dean's got MPD. And Seth flew out to Las Vegas to figure things out with him and the last time I talked to him, Seth told me not to call again. I'm fuckin' worried to death right now."

Cody held up his hands, trying to get Roman to slow down. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but how the hell did MPD come up? Dean's not the kind of guy to ever put his hands one anyone."

Roman just gestured impatiently at Cody's words. "Exactly. He'd never hurt Seth and Seth would never fucking lie to me. We're too close for that."

Swallowing hard, Cody couldn't ignore the desperation in Roman's voice, or the way it caused his heart to beat irregularly. He nodded, still trying to completely process everything that he'd been told. He let out a slow, steady breath when he saw Roman suddenly reach for his pocket and pull his phone out to check the time once again.

"Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have let him go out there. If he gets hurt again, it's gonna be my fault."

Cody felt his chest tighten, knowing that Roman's worry went deeper than any kind of friendship. He sucked in a breath, wanting an answer to a question that had been burning in his mind for too long. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, swallowing hard. He saw those grey eyes meet his before he looked down. "You don't look at Seth like he's just your best friend, do you?" He looked up, hating the way his heart sped up at the guilty look.

This time, Roman's gaze fell to the pavement. Suddenly, he wondered what he'd been thinking bringing this up to Cody. Of course it was going to show though. And instead of being considerate of Cody's feelings, he'd just dumped everything on him. He shook his head. "No." It was barely a murmur. He hated the soft, hurt sigh that escaped Cody's lips.

"I kinda figured," Cody chuckled. It sounded mangled and forced.

"Cody, I didn't mean—" He cursed himself, his eyes moving up to see the poorly hidden look of disappointment and pain. "I'm sorry."

Cody shook his head. "Don't be. Does he know?"

A cool gust of wind blew around the two, and the rumble of far off thunder filled the air.

Roman looked to the sky, taking in how it was growing even darker. "Yeah, he does," he answered lowly, looking back to meet averted blue eyes. "Dean knows too. He over heard me telling Seth."

Cody nodded, swallowing down at the large, uncomfortable lump that had settled in his throat. He wasn't surprised that Roman had feelings for Seth, but he'd never thought Roman would confess while Seth was with Dean, or that Dean would find out. All of it was one giant mess. A mess he couldn't even begin to understand along with what Roman had said about Dean and MPD. "All I can say, is that if Seth needed anything, he would've called you. He always does, right?"

Roman couldn't help but smile softly, nodding. "Yeah."

"So try not to worry as much, okay?"

Roman nodded again. Cody's words resonated in him. Seth would call if things got bad. In that moment, he felt just a little better than he had.

* * *

Seth sighed once they made it off the plane and into their terminal. He was happy to finally be off. They'd gotten into Indy right as a storm had started and it had been a turbulent landing, one that had him clutching Dean's hand between their seats for dear life. He shook his head, telling himself that he had to focus on the rest of the day. He pulled his carry on behind him, Dean following closely as they walked towards the baggage claim.

Dean looked around the airport, finding it to be a lot emptier than he'd expected it to be. He wasn't unhappy with that fact. He hurried so he could walk in step with Seth. "How're you feeling?" he asked in a hushed voice, smiling lightly as they past a group of people. He looked over, the soft, friendly smile on Seth's lips making his heart skip a beat. He was worried, hating that they hadn't had much time to actually talk to one another since that morning.

"I'm okay," Seth answered, tossing his head towards the baggage claim. He knew Dean was anxious. He could just feel it. He stopped at the conveyer and waited for his and Dean's bags, his mind wandering.

_Seth had finally drifted off into an uncomfortable, restless sleep when it felt like the bright rays of the sun were cast over his face, waking him. He groaned, sitting up straight before he looked around the sunlit room. Everything blurred together, one hand covering his face as his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch of protest. "Fuck," he whimpered, taking it slow as he dropped his hand and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table._

_Once he read the numbers, his eyes widened, his heart pounding uncontrollably. They only had a couple hours to make it to the airport. He winced, his neck aching as he struggled to free himself from the sheets. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and hurried into the living room, finding Dean asleep on the couch, a small throw blanket over his legs. He was thankful to see him there, completely unharmed._

_He froze, his breathing growing even quicker before he padded over cautiously. "Dean?" he asked, squatting down and resting an unsteady hand on his shoulder. He bit his lower lip lightly, knowing he had to be more urgent or else they would miss their flight. "Dean." He shook a little harder, sighing in relief at the small groan. "We gotta get dressed or we're gonna miss our flight out."_

_Dean's eyes cracked open, his head pounding. "Seth?" he asked, moving to sit up. "Where the hell am-" His words stopped, his eyes darting around the living room, fear seizing him. He swallowed hard, everything inside screaming that things were all wrong. He already knew that he'd fallen asleep in bed with Seth._

_His eyes snapped to Seth, his mouth dropping open when he saw the bruises. "Seth!" he hissed, suddenly completely awake and scrambling to get away from the other man. His eyes were wide, his breathing rapid. "What the fuck did I do?"_

_Seth shook his head, sighing softly. "I'm okay," he murmured, thinking that he should've grabbed a shirt with a collar before he'd walked out of the bedroom. "We have to get ready to go."_

"_You can't go anywhere lookin' like that!" Dean protested, holding his hand up to keep Seth back when he reached for him. "Don't touch me, look what I did to you!"_

"_You didn't do this," Seth sighed, sitting down on the couch, his eyes landing on the leather. "Listen, we don't have time to talk about this right now. Once we make it to the arena or the hotel tonight I'll tell you what happened." He looked up, hating that those beautiful eyes were focused on his neck. "Get dressed, we have to go."_

_Dean reluctantly stood, his jaw tight as he walked back towards the bedroom to dress. The fear inside him was overwhelming. He knew Moxley had hurt Seth, and there was nothing he could do about it. He stopped at the door, slamming his fist into the wall. He couldn't keep this up, he was going to have to find someway to keep them from being alone, at least until he had Moxley under control again._

_Seth listened to the loud banging in the bedroom, smiling softly. He was thankful Dean was listening and not putting up a fight. His hand slid up to his neck, the night before playing over in his mind. He winced at the stiffness. He had no idea how he was going to explain what had happened, or if he could even tell Dean everything that Moxley had said._

_He sighed, leaning into the couch, his entire body feeling even heavier. He could still feel the hot tears on his shoulder, feel the other man clinging to him for dear life. For the first time since they'd met, Moxley seemed like a normal personl. How could he ever explain that losing Solomon had effected more than Dean? How could he explain that Moxley was no better than the man that had forced him into creation?_

_He couldn't._

Seth looked over at Dean, hating the pained expression he wore. He knew the hoodie he had on concealed the bruises well, but he didn't know how long he could keep it on. Even if the day was cooler than usual from the rain, it was nearing the end of summer and beyond humid. He was hot and if he had it on too much longer, he'd break into a sweat.

Once he saw his bag, he reached for it. He waited until Dean had his before he led him away towards the exit. Honestly, he wasn't worried about the bruises, they were something that could be covered up. What he was worried about was Roman and Dean meeting up after everything. He knew Roman had taken an earlier flight in and would be the one to pick them up.

He knew it would be tense between them. He just wasn't sure how tense. He wasn't looking forward to it. Not the awkwardness, not the silence. None of it.

Dean nudged his shoulder against Seth's, trying to offer a soft smile when those wide chocolate eyes turned to him. He didn't know what to say, sure that there was nothing he could say.

Seth returned the smile, both of them passing through the exit into the main lobby of the airport. He hoped things would turn out alright.

His head snapped away from Dean when he heard a loud whistle, knowing all too well that it was Roman's. He swallowed hard, his entire body shaking with nervous energy. He snuck a glance back at Dean, noticing the murderous scowl. He closed his eyes and prayed that they just made it the arena without incident. He didn't have the energy to try and break the two apart if something went down, and he knew Dean would be out for blood.

Dean felt the heat of anger already starting to boil in the pit of his stomach, his heart pounding as him and Seth started across the busy lobby towards Roman. He really wanted to put himself between the two and ask Roman who the hell he thought he was. He wanted to rear his fist back and pound in that handsome face for everything he'd said and done.

He gritted his teeth, reminding himself that they were in public and if he let loose on Roman now, there would be serious repercussions for all of them. Instead, he forced himself to smile and let Seth and Roman greet each other with their customary quick hug. He didn't miss how this one was stiffer than usual. When Roman started towards him, he held up his hand, mumbling that he was starting to come down with something.

Roman and Seth both knew it was a lie, but neither questioned it. They already knew why Dean was keeping his distance. Roman just let it roll off him, putting on a smile as he led the two out to the parking garage. As they walked, he filled them in that the show was currently being rewritten because Vince wasn't happy with the current script, which meant he probably wasn't happy with the current card either. "Just be on your toes. There's a good chance that you're not gonna have the matches you were originally scheduled for. He already pulled Tony from show."

Seth's head snapped to look at Roman, watching him nod. "That's ridiculous, people love Tony!" he hissed, shaking his head as Roman pulled the rental keys from his pocket and hit the button for the doors to unlock. Once he made it to the trunk of the car, he hit the button and lifted it. He couldn't help but smiled when Dean instantly loaded both of their bags, refusing to let him do any of it.

Once they were settled in the cab and pulling out of the parking space, Roman looked at Dean in the rear view and shot a glance over at Seth. "Aren't you hot in that?" he asked, watching as Seth reached for the air conditioner controls and turned it on full blast. "Dean and I are gonna be icicles if you keep that up!" He was only teasing, but he could see the flash of uncertainty on Seth's face.

"The plane was freezing," Seth lied, shrugging. "I forgot I was wearing it until we got out to the car."

Roman nodded, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to smile and tease Seth about being a scatterbrain. He knew it was another lie and he hated it. He shifted the conversation to something lighter, him and Seth doing all of the talking.

Dean sat silently in the backseat, only half-heartedly listening to the small talk. He wasn't in the mood to talk, not when he'd seen the way Roman's jaw had ticked when Seth had lied about his hoodie. Instead of dwelling on it, his eyes followed the wet scenery outside.

He was thankful the moment they pulled into the arena, the ride a lot shorter than he'd expected. Once they pulled into a parking spot, he opened the door and walked to the back. He popped the trunk and grabbed his and Seth's luggage, waiting for Seth so he could drag his. His focus returned to Seth, watching him closely as they walked into the arena.

"Roman!" a crewmember called just as they made it into the backstage area, the small woman nearly breathless and a little panicked looking. "We've been searching all over for you! Vince and Hunter want to talk to you about the main event tonight."

Roman nodded, following behind the woman, sparing an apologetic look over his shoulder at the two. _Sorry, _he mouthed.

Seth waved it off, knowing things like this happened more often than anyone knew. He tapped Dean's shoulder and both of them continued on to the locker room. Both men were beyond happy to find it completely empty.

Instantly, Seth grabbed the bottom hem of his hoodie and pulled it over his head and off. He sighed in pure bliss, shivering as the cool air hit his sweat damp skin, cooling it quickly. It had been so hot.

Dean's brows furrowed, his jaw tightening, as the dark bruises were unveiled. "Seth," he whimpered, stepping in closer, one hand rising. Just as the tips of his fingers were about to touch the bruised skin of Seth's neck, he jerked it back, swallowing hard. He had no right to touch Seth after what had happened. "I'm so sorry."

Seth shook his head, his heart aching. He didn't want Dean to feel guilty about what had happened. It wasn't his fault. "Don't be," he returned softly, stepping in a little closer. Gently, he took the other man's hand in his and brought up to his neck. "It's okay." It was a tender reassurance. "It's just stiff, nothing major."

Dean's hand eased along the smooth skin, sliding right over one handprint. His hand fit it perfectly. His stomach turned over, making him nauseas. He clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing. Even if it had been Moxley that had cause the bruising, it was his body that had done the damage. He jerked his hand back and took a step back, wanting to keep a little distance between him and Seth.

Internally, he was a wreck. He couldn't stop thinking about how Seth had reacted to his touch, the sudden panic induced attack. And now through everything, Moxley had turned up and only made the already complex situation even worse. He couldn't keep doing this, not anymore.

Seth knew Dean was wrapped up in his thoughts. He moved in and wrapped his arms around the other man's middle, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Don't think so hard," he breathed, smiling as he inhaled Dean's scent. It was comforting.

Dean's eyes closed, his own arms wrapping around Seth's smaller frame. He held him close, torn between staying or pulling away. "Do you think Cody will cover it up tonight?" he asked, his eyes opening slowly, his heart starting to beat a little faster. He had no idea what they could use as a cover up to tell Cody. They'd used so many lies already.

"I hope so," Seth replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He'd been thinking the same thing, completely unsure of how to explain it. He knew he couldn't tell Cody the truth.

"Seth," Dean sighed, pulling back. His hands reached up and cupped the bearded cheeks, his eyes shifting from own dark orb to the other. The fear and worry in his eyes were overwhelming. "What happened last night? What did he do to you?"

Seth swallowed hard, his eyes falling to Dean's chest. He remained silent, his brows furrowing as he tried to find the right words. Everything, no matter how terrifying, from the night before was so personal. He knew Moxley couldn't tell Dean himself how he felt, but he still felt like it was something he shouldn't say without first knowing Moxley wanted Dean to know, no matter how weird that seemed. "He hates me," he finally pushed out, sighing softly. "For a lot of reasons."

Dean stiffened, shocked. "How could he hate you?" he asked, dipping down to catch the other man's gaze. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His jaw tightened, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Seth's.

Seth couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips. Those words, they meant more to him that he could even start to understand, but at the same time, they tugged at his heart. Dean and Moxley were two different people, even if they did share the same body. Closing his eyes, he moved in and brushed his lips against Dean's.

Dean stiffened, a little surprised at the intimate gesture. He'd expected that after everything, Seth would want to take a step back and put a little distance between them physically. Another brush of lips against his, and Dean slowly kissed Seth back, capturing the plump lower lip between his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Seth was the one to pull back a few moments later, smiling a little brighter. He met blue eyes, spotting a figure in his peripheral. He jumped back, realizing that they weren't alone in the locker room. "Cody!" he groaned, sighing as a hand came up to cover his neck.

Cody only smirked. "Don't let me interrupt," he teased, his heart already pounding in his chest. He'd walked in on the tender moment, but he didn't want to break it up. "I was sent to get Dean. Creative wants to talk to him about the show."

Dean turned, nodding at the other man. "I'll meet you back here?" he asked, once again reaching up and cupping Seth's cheek. He smiled, running his thumb over the edge of Seth's lower lip. He felt Seth's slight nod before his hand slipped away and he left.

Once the door shut, the atmosphere suddenly changed, a thick tension filling the air between the two friends. Seth looked over, watching as Cody walked over to his bags and started pulling out his bag of face paints. He swallowed hard, still unsure of how he was going to explain what had caused the bruises. He couldn't deny that he'd been choked. "Cody?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Cody looked up, nodding. He already knew. He'd seen them the moment he'd walked in. "Sit," he said, opening the bag and pulling out the usual make up and brushes he used. He motioned for Seth to take his shirt off.

Seth did as he was told and sat down in front of Cody, straddling the bench. He hated how Cody flinched at the sight, hated the way those blue eyes roamed his neck and shoulders. He didn't speak, Cody's gaze dropping to his make up.

Cody worked in silence, gently working the matching tones over Seth's skin, thankful that he was able to cover most of the discoloration. He shook his head, following the long thin, finger length bruises. Even if what Roman had told him that morning was true, he just couldn't understand why Seth was letting it happen. Dean didn't seem like the person to have such a rare disorder, but after seeing the tender moment between the two, he didn't know what to believe.

"You're not going to ask?" Seth asked once Cody was nearly done, the silence between them unbearable. His dark eyes met Cody's light ones, sharing a stiff, uncomfortable look.

Cody's eyes and hands dropped between them. His jaw tightened and he looked back up. "I already know that Moxley made them," he said, his voice low and somber.

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you're still with me. So, there's a lot that's gone on in this chapter, even if it doesn't seem like it and now Cody's in on what's happening. Any thoughts on how Seth's going to react to this bit of news? I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 25  
**

**Note: I hope everyone's ready for this chapter! It's going to be a good one, I promise! On an less exciting note, it'll probably be two weeks before I update again. I know I've been irregular lately with updates anyway, but hopefully during this time I'll finally finish getting the rest of the story completely outlined and ready to go. Until then! Enjoy! -JJ  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

_Shock._

It was the only thing Seth could feel, his eyes widening before his brows furrowed together in confusion and then burning anger. He could barely feel the painful pounding of his heart in his chest, or hear over the roar of blood in his ears. "How the fuck do you know about Moxley?" he asked through clenched teeth.

He already knew. He didn't have to ask. The only other person besides him and Dean that knew about Moxley was Roman. His eyes narrowed, his lips thinning into a tight line. He stood and started towards the door. His heel caught the bench and sent most of Cody's make up crashing to the floor.

"Wait!" Cody hissed. He reached out and barely grabbed the other man's wrist in time to stop him from storming out completely. "Don't walk away."

"Don't say a fucking word to anyone about this," Seth growled back, turning and looking at Cody. Breathing hard, he looked down at where Cody's hand was desperately trying to keep him in place, little bottles of paint and make up scattered all around them.

Cody physically winced at the dark look Seth shot him. "I won't," he swore, a shutter running through him. He'd never seen Seth so angry or serious. "I know Roman wasn't supposed to say anything, but Seth, he's worried about you." Cody's own heart was pounding, his grip loosening.

Seth snorted, shaking his head. He really didn't want to hear about Roman or how worried he was at that moment in time, not after everything that he'd done and caused.

"Seth," Cody started again, his voice urging Seth to sit down and listen to him. "You should've seen him today. He couldn't leave his phone alone at brunch. I've never seen him ramble like that before. It was like he was dying to have someone to talk to."

"But it wasn't his place to tell anyone!" Seth snapped, yanking his wrist free and roughly rubbing his face. "I told him about Dean so he could stop pushing, and he goes and fucking destroys the last bit of trust I have in him!" His hands dropped as he let out a frustrated sigh. "It wasn't like I could keep lying to him, but still!"

Cody only nodded. He couldn't even begin to imagine how angry Seth was, but he still couldn't help but feel bad for Roman. The Samoan had needed someone to voice his fears to, and he had been there. For that, he wouldn't apologize. "It's hard not to worry about someone you love," he murmured, dark eyes once again narrowing on him. "I know Roman was in the wrong, but can you at least try to look at it from his side? He's terrified. When we were talking, he was already blaming himself if you got hurt."

Seth closed his eyes, pushing out a heated breath. "He told you about that too?" he asked, sitting down and hanging his head.

"Not really," Cody answered, looking down at the scattered make up supplies. "I asked. I'd already assumed it, but actually knowing and hearing it… it's something else." For a moment, he was silent, a pang of hurt running through him. He slid off the bench to his hands and knees, beginning to gather his things.

Seth nodded, the anger starting to slowly wane. He felt bad for Cody. He could see just how bad Cody had it for Roman, coupled with being sucked into this messed up situation without thought only had to compound the issues. "For the record, I don't feel that way about Ro," he murmured, Cody's eyes rising to meet his. "He's my big brother, that's as far as it goes."

Cody gave a helpless smirk, nodding. He continued to gather the scattered bottles and brushes, only looking up again when the door opened. "Hey Dolph," he gently greeted with a smile, this one genuine. "They figure out what's going on with tonight's show yet?"

Dolph shook his head, keeping his eyes on Cody. "Not yet. They pulled Cesaro and Paige and they're booking a tag match for the main event now, so who knows."

"A tag match?" Seth asked, his heart dropping into his stomach. Roman was going to be in the main event and the only person he usually tagged with was Dean. He could feel the alarms inside him going off, panic starting to settle in.

"Yeah, Vince is in there yellin' at Hunter about the booking so, I don't know what's going to happen to the rest of us. Last I knew, I was the opening match though."

"Great," Cody muttered, feigning enthusiasm. He shook his head and continued to gather up his supplies. "I don't even know if I want to put my paint on at this rate."

Dolph passed by Seth and squatted down to help Cody gather his things. A smile still sat on his lips, his eyes continuously flickering from the small bottles to Cody's face. "Hey, you doin' anything after the show?"

Cody pauses momentarily before he shook his head. This was the first time Dolph had ever asked him that. "Not really, just driving to the next town," he explained, reaching out for the various bottles of paint and foundation in Dolph's hand.

"You sure?" Dolph teased, pulling his hand back towards his chest, keeping them away from their owner just a little longer. "You and Roman looked pretty chummy at the restaurant."

Cody felt a stab of pain in his chest. He tried to ignore it. Slowly, he shook his head, his eyes lowering. "Nope, just friends," he forced out, making himself smile. He looked back up. "Can I have my paints back?"

"Only if you promise to go out for a drink with me."

Seth smirked, watching as Cody's forced smile started to curve into a softer, almost embarrassed one.

"Just one."

"Okay, but only one. I do have to drive," Cody returned, chuckling, as Dolph stood and waited until Cody was sitting back on the bench before he handed back the bottles.

"Seth!"

All three men turned towards the door, Roman pushing the door open hard. He was panting, his eyes searching the room until they landed right on the man he was looking for. "You're up first man, just got the news, so hurry up and change."

Seth groaned, frustration and anger once again building up in him. He told himself he didn't have time to be angry at the moment, he had to hurry up and get into his gear or else he wasn't going to make his entrance. "Dammit!" he cursed, half way tripping over the bench as he stood and reached for his bag.

"Oh, I guess it's me and you then," Dolph said, resting his hands on his hips. He barely caught Seth's wave of understanding as he emptied out his gear bag and started to fully undress. His attention turned back to Cody. "Well, I'm gonna go stretch out, but it's a date right?"

Cody swallowed hard, finding it hard to answer with Roman standing there. He forced himself to smile again, nodding. He had to put how he felt about Roman behind him; he would only be hurting himself in the long run chasing him. "Yeah, it's a date," he said, his voice only slightly wavering. "Don't get too sweaty."

"You might like it," Dolph shot back as he started towards the door. "'Scuse me big guy." He shot Cody a wink over his shoulder before he walked out.

Roman stood there, unsure of why his heart was beating so hard and unevenly in his chest. It was the same feeling he'd had when he'd caught Dolph and Cody making flirty looks at each other during brunch. "So, a date huh?" he asked carefully, the silence in the room suddenly heavy and awkward.

"Just drinks," Cody clarified, focusing on putting the make up away and keeping out his face paints.

Roman nodded, oddly feeling relieved that it was something so simple. He tried to ignore it as his attention went to where Seth was struggling to get his skin tight ring pants up over his briefs. He started over, but stopped when Cody shot him a piercing look.

Cody shook his head, warning Roman to leave the other man alone, at least for the time being. He saw Roman's nod, then the longing glance before he turned back to the door.

"I'll be in catering if you need me later," Roman said, making sure it was loud enough for Seth to hear.

Seth didn't answer.

* * *

Dean shook his head as he came back through the curtain backstage. He ripped what was left of his shirt from around his waist and threw it to the ground as he continued to storm though backstage to the locker room.

He was furious. That had probably been one of the worst matches he'd ever been involved in, and he'd wrestled enough shitty matches to know. He shook his head, his lips thinning into a tight line and he started to pick at the tape on his wrists.

Usually, him and Roman had a flawless, fluid tag style. They could play off each other with no problem, but tonight, they'd been awkward and clumsy. It was like they'd never worked a match together before, let alone tagged for almost 2 years together as two thirds of the Shield or the numerous matches they'd had together after that.

He knew his own frustrations and anger had made things tense and it had led to him ignoring most of Roman's instructions. Not that Roman had done much to help him in the ring anyway. They'd done everything in their power to stay away from one another, and somehow, through everything, Sheamus and Del Rio had played it up and did everything in their power to try and smooth out the roughness of the match as a whole.

"Well that went well," Roman grunted, ripping back the Velcro straps of his vest. He shook his head, running a hand through the long, damp locks. He too wasn't happy with the match, knowing that both of them were probably going to get yelled at for their shitty performance. He wasn't looking forward to that.

Dean felt everything inside him build up and boil over. All the anger he'd been keeping locked up, suddenly bursting free. "Well, you could've tagged me in more," he hissed, looking over, finding that Roman's eyes narrowed and snapped to him, dark brows furrowing. "I'm just sayin', I know you're on the road to get that belt, but I was your tag partner."

Roman paused, giving Dean a dark look as he kept walking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean was not putting all the blame on him for their match being so shitty. "Really?" he snapped, jogging to catch up with Dean. He caught him just as he walked into the empty locker room. "You're really gonna put this on me. When you could've easily listened to some simple instructions and helped me with Sheamus." He yanked his vest off and tossed it to the side and went to work on removing his wrist guards.

"Oh yeah, like with Seth?" Dean asked, turning and facing Roman, one wrist free from the white tape, the other only half undone with a long strip hanging. "Huh? Ya know, work with you about how you're supposed to be my best friend, my fucking _brother_, and you then tell my boyfriend you love him? Yeah, I'm really gonna fuckin' work with you."

Roman stood there, shocked but only growing angrier. His body was shaking, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his teeth. "Look, I wasn't trying to steal Seth or anything," he hissed, his nostrils flaring at the way Dean only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well then that's settled then, huh?" Dean mocked, laughing harshly. "The might Roman Reigns says he wasn't trying to make a move, so that must be the truth. Yep. That's the end of it."

"Dean." It was exasperated.

"Don't _Dean_ me! That's bullshit! I told you that morning how I felt about him, how fuckin' important he is to me and the next thing I know, I'm lookin' for you two and you're telling him you love him," Dean yelled, ripping the last of his tape off and throwing it to the side, his and Roman's eyes fiercely locked together. "Fuck that shit. You're nothing but a fuckin' liar."

"Yeah, I guess I am then," Roman retorted, the words pouring from his mouth before he thought about them. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe if you knew how to treat him, I wouldn't have said anything?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Dean growled, his eyes narrowing on the Samoan. His fists tightened at his sides, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping. "You don't like how I treat him?"

"No, I don't," Roman snapped, taking a step closer and shoving Dean back. "You jerked him around for years and made this big fucking production about not being with him. Then one night, you're feelin' lonely and down and you decided to take chance, and what happens? Huh? He's fuckin' hurt all the time!"

He sucked in a breath, Dean jumping up so they were suddenly face to face. He could taste the other man's breath on his lips, both of them panting rapidly. His gaze darkened, his eyes narrowing even further. "I know you're the one that's hurting him. His voice lowered. "I don't care what he says, you're not sick, you're just fucking crazy."

Everything inside Dean snapped. Without thinking, he pushed Roman back, his fist tightening swinging full force at the Samoan's face. A loud, sharp crack filled the room just as Dean's knuckles connected with Roman's jaw, his angered yell following.

* * *

"I know you don't really wanna talk about everything, and I respect that," Cody started, him and Seth walking away from the trainers room, a bag of ice wrapped tightly against Cody's left shoulder. "But there's something that's been bothering me since it happened and I was hoping you could answer me." He looked over, swiping the back of his hand across his still sweaty forehead, smearing what was left of his silver and blue paint.

Seth looked over, his brows drawing together. He wasn't angry with Cody's curiosity, but he didn't want to answer. He knew it could very well lead to even more questions, questions he wasn't ready to answer. Silently, he reminded himself that he couldn't tell Cody to pretend like Roman hadn't said anything, not now. "Just this one thing," he finally murmured, his voice low and gravelly. He just wasn't ready to talk about too much; he hoped Cody understood that. "And I'm sorry Roman dragged you into all this."

Cody shook his head. "Actually, you're the one that got me involved when you started asking me to do all those cover ups," he chuckled, the sound instantly dying in his throat once he saw Seth's narrowed eyes on him. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask about was that night Roman and I half way burst into your room. The one where you told us Dean was in the bathroom." He swallowed, watching as apprehension already started to cover Seth's features. He bit his lower lip gently before continuing. "The next night while I was covering up his side, I was teasing him about you two and he acted like he had no clue what I was talking about. What I'm trying to ask is, was that really Dean in there?"

Seth paused, swallowing hard as he moved to lean back against the stonewall. Slowly, he exhaled. "No," he answered, softly, his jaw tightening for just a moment. "That was Moxley." His eyes met Cody's, thankful for the look of softened neutrality. "He's got this twisted perception of reality most of the time and he ends up being violent because of it. I only made up that lie because he'd just end up getting in Roman's face. I didn't want them to fight."

Cody nodded, adjusting his bag of ice. Silence fell between them, and after a moment they started to walk again. "Hey Seth," he started, reaching over and resting his hand on Seth's shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? I know we weren't all that close before I started painting you up almost every night, but I do consider you a good friend." He smiled, more than a little happy to see it returned. "So, if you need anything, I don't care what it is, I'm here. Even if it's just to talk."

Seth's smiled grew, a warmth settling in his chest. He'd had plenty of friends in his lifetime, but he hadn't only found a few as loyal and as good to him as Cody was. "Thanks," he murmured, touched and unsure of what else to really say. He turned the corner and lead them back towards the locker room. "I really appreciate that."

Cody's smile widened. "Or plans to torture Roman. I'm down with that too," Cody chuckled, shocked, and a little startled, at the way Seth let out a bark of laughter. His heart gave a little twist in his chest, thinking that it had been far too long since he'd heard that.

"You still bitter?" Seth asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, so?" Cody puffed, wincing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dolph asks you out on a date and you're still hung up on Thor?" Seth teased, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Heat crawled up his neck and rushed across his cheeks. He was only slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, well it's just drinks with Dolph," he muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor. How could he even begin to explain that it was just fun with Dolph and that the attraction he felt towards Roman was different? There was just something about Roman. It made him want to hang onto that little sliver of hope that maybe the other man would one day give him a chance. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't stop himself. "We all can't be pretty like you."

"I'm not pretty," Seth snapped back hatefully, surprising himself and Cody. His tone had been harsher than he'd meant it to be. He took a step back, Cody's eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry." This time it was just a mere whimper. "Just… just don't call me pretty."

Cody nodded, too stunned to speak. He decided to stay quiet for the rest of their trip back to the locker room.

They'd barely walked another ten feet before they heard a loud yell and the sound of something thudding into the wall. Seth looked back at Cody, fear in his eyes as they both heard Roman let out an angry roar. It was then they instantly sprinted down the hallway and slammed into the door, bursting it open.

The locker room was torn apart, clothes and bags strewn around, a few broken cubbies, overturned benches. There in the midst of it all was Roman, on his back with Dean in a reversed under arm headlock. Dean was straddling Roman's chest, his fists colliding over and over again into the bigger male's ribs as he tried to get free. They were grunting and yelling profanities at each other.

Seth hurried in, Cody following closely behind. Seth grabbed Dean around the waist and started pulling while Cody went right for Roman's hands. It took all they had to get the two apart. Once Seth had Dean to his feet, he stood in front of him and pushed him back. His hands gripped the hard muscles of Dean's chest. "Dean," he whimpered, watching a rivulet of blood slide down the side of his face from a cut over one eyebrow. Another little river was streaming from his nose.

Cody, kept himself between the couple and Roman as he stood, his iced arm throbbing with pain. He put his right hand on Roman's chest, fisting his hand in the under shirt. "Look at me!" he snapped, using all the authority he could. Once those grey eyes were on him, he knew the fight was over. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking over Roman's own battle wounds, a busted up lip and a scratch that was oozing blood on one cheek.

Dean wasn't listening. His breathing was erratic, his thoughts nothing more than a jumbled mess that slurred together as he tried to understand what had happened. He shook his head, biting his lower lip as he grew even more furious. He ran a hand over the cut above his eye, wincing and smearing blood. He barely looked at it, his eyes finally landing on Seth. "You told him," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "Didn't you?"

Seth tensed, a shiver running down his spine. He'd never heard Dean use that tone with him before. "Told him what?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"You told him about Moxley," Dean hissed, lowering his voice so only Seth could hear him. "You told him about everything that happened, don't stand there and fuckin' lie to me! I know you did."

Seth shook his head, his throat tightening as Dean started to pace, his cursing growing louder with each step. "Wait, it's not what you're thinking," he started, Dean stopping and turning back to him. "Let me explain."

"Explain what? That you told him about me and you and everything that fuckin' happened before you ever decided to inform me?" Dean yelled, throwing one hand towards Roman. "How fucked up is that Seth?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Roman yelled, starting towards Dean, only to be held back by Cody. He looked down at the smaller male, his eyes narrowing. "Let me go."

"Yeah, or what?" Dean called back, charging forward, only to be caught in Seth's arms. "Huh? What're you gonna do? Call me crazy again? Or try and take me out because you can't fuckin' stand to know that he loves me and not you?"

That sliced right into Roman. He pushed against Cody, only stopping when he heard a pained hiss. He looked down, thinking he had to be mindful of Cody's iced arm. Even with how angry and wound up he was, he didn't want to hurt anyone that didn't deserve it.

"Dean!" Seth tried again, both hands coming up to rest on Dean's cheeks. "Look at me please." He almost wished those blue eyes hadn't moved to him. "It's not like that, I swear! I only told Roman about him incase I needed his help." It was desperate for Dean to listen and understand. "He wouldn't stop asking me about my bruises and I couldn't keep lying about them. You know that I can't lie to him."

Dean's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening until the little nerve ticked rapidly, his eyes flickering back up to Roman. He could feel himself losing control. He hadn't felt so angry in a long time. He shook his head, pushing Seth back, breaking all contact between them. "Stay away from me," he hissed, turning back to his bags and shoving his things back in them.

"Dean," Seth whimpered, moving in closer. He reached out and rested his hand on the other man's shoulder, hoping he would turn around.

Dean only slapped the hand away. Once he was finished he turned back to the three men watching him. "Just stay the fuck away from me, all of you. I've had a lot of fucked up people go and treat me like shit, but I never thought it would ever happen from people I considered my family." With that, he shouldered one bag and walked out, giving Roman one last nasty look. "Especially you."

Seth stood there, his heart cracking before it completely shattered in his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath, tears already in his eyes. After all the progress they'd made, after everything, it had all just fallen apart.

Cody sighed, letting his body loosen up, his hand falling back to his side. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest as Roman side stepped him. He wanted to ignore the worried look on Roman's face, play ignorant that it was for Seth. He shook his head, thinking over what Dean had said.

"Seth," Roman started, walking around to the front of the smaller male. He reached out and took hold of Seth's shoulders, dipping down to see the sparkling tears in the dark eyes. "Seth, I never meant… Seth, I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me," Seth growled, yanking away from Roman's gentle touch. He jerked back again when Roman once again tried to reach out. "I said don't fucking touch me!" His hand flew quicker than he thought, and another loud crack echoed through the locker room from where his fist had connected with Roman's jaw. "You have no idea what you did! I just got him to agree to see someone, Roman! He was going to get better, and you couldn't keep your god damn mouth shut?"

Roman stood straight, guilt written all over his face. "I was worried," he said, trying to defend himself. "It just came flying out. We got into it and it just happened."

"Like it just happened that you told Cody about it too!" Seth returned, furiously swiping at his eyes to try and keep the heavy tears at bay. "I trusted you to help me Roman. You're the closest and dearest friend I fucking had and you go and fuck everything up!" He hiccupped and let out an angry groan. "You don't know how far this could set him back."

"Then just fucking stay away from him!" Roman shouted back, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Seth, you're not his fucking savoir!"

"No, I'm not, but I _am_ his boyfriend and I _love_ him. And just because he's mad at my fuck up, doesn't mean I don't want what's best for him!" Seth yelled, turning to his things and grabbing his bag. "And I sure as hell don't need someone like you to stand in my way!"

Roman just stood there, watching as Seth stormed out of the locker room as well. He sighed, fisting his hand in his already messy hair. "Fuck!" he screeched, kicking another bench over. "Just fuck!"

Cody shook his head, watching the other man take his anger and frustration out on the bench before he finally settled down, his shoulders hunched forward as his hands rested on the wall, his head hung. "Come sit down and I'll clean you up," he said softly, surprised to see that Roman did as he was told and sat down in front of him.

He felt empty, like he'd lost everything. He'd known he was in the wrong for telling Cody about Dean and he knew he'd let his jealousy and anger get the best of him when him and Dean had started fighting. But he couldn't believe how quickly he'd been left alone. He smirked, chuckling bitterly. The only person that was still willing to be beside him was Cody, the one he'd already turned down.

Cody reached for his own bag, thankful that it had been sparred in the scuffle. He pulled out some soft, pre moistened facial cloths and started clearing away the blood from Roman's cheek. He saw the hopelessness in Roman's eyes. "I can't say you don't deserve some of this," he started, those eyes lifting to meet his. "Because you do."

"That's not helping right now," Roman grunted, hissing when Cody forcefully ran the cloth over his cheek roughly. "That fucking hurts, ya know."

"Good," Cody returned, his lips thinning into a line. "Maybe it'll get you to pull your head out of your ass a little and let them figure things out. Stop butting in."

"But you know what he's done to Seth!" Roman started, letting out another growl at the roughness. He was getting real fed up with Cody's form of punishment "Would you knock that shit off? It fucking hurts."

"Fine," Cody snapped, throwing the cloth down on the bench and standing. He wasn't going to sit there and coddle Roman or take his pissy attitude. "I'm trying to help you here, but if you don't want it, that's fine." He stepped over and squatted down to get into his bag for another cloth.

"Whoa, what the hell happened in here?"

Cody and Roman both looked up to find Dolph walking into the locker room, freshly showered and ready to leave.

"You still need a few minutes?" Dolph asked, looking over to see that Cody hadn't even made it out of his gear.

Cody nodded, smiling softly. "Just let me shower, and I'll be ready to go," he said, grabbing a towel. "You think you could unzip the back though? I can't get it the way my shoulder is taped."

Roman rolled his eyes, another surge of jealousy coursing through him. He left the bench and grabbed his luggage. He'd shower and clean himself up at the hotel. He shot Dolph a dark look, watching as he reached for the zipper on Cody's gear. He shook his head as he left the locker room, his heart sudden sinking into the pit of his stomach. He felt completely alone, sure that he had in fact lost everyone.

* * *

(A/N): Welp, we all knew that Dean and Roman were going to get into it sooner rather than later, but now he's pissed off at Seth too. I bet Roman's feeling like a real piece of shit right now, huh? Well, thoughts are always wonderful and as always, I'd love to hear them! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 26.  
**

**Note: Uh, hi guys, I know I'm a week late. Sorry about that. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I had a few personal things going on, so yeah... Here it is! See you next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

Seth pushed open the heavy hotel door and flipped on the light. Quickly, he looked around the room, his heart speeding up with hope only to crash mercilessly into the pit of his stomach. He should've known that Dean wouldn't be there.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the way his thoughts were still running out of control after what had happened at the arena. He stepped in, pulling his suitcases in behind him, and let the door slam shut. Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care about the noise. Instead, he was focused on how he'd rode back with Titus and Adam. He'd refused to ride with Roman. He'd only sat silently in the backseat, barely listening to their usual playful banter and silly jokes.

Once again, his eyes scanned the room. Hoping to find some shred of the other man there. He hated the way his heart held hope. He sighed, letting go of his luggage and falling face first into the bed. His body felt almost as heavy as his heart. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea.

He grumbled into the blankets as he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He rolled to his back, placing the device on his chest, his hand covering it. He wanted to talk to Dean, he did. He wanted to find out what he was thinking and apologize for what had happened at the arena. He wanted to apologize for hurting Dean the way he had, for causing so much trouble.

He let out a defeated sigh, looking down at the dark screen. Should he try calling? He didn't know if that would be a good idea or not. He could still hear Dean's voice hissing at him to stay away. It echoed in his head, the words only growing louder and more callous each time they repeated.

He shook, his eyes slowly starting to fill with tears. There was a chance, one that was all too real, that Dean wouldn't be the one to answer the phone. It terrified him. And if it wasn't Dean that answered, he knew it was him that had driven Moxley to return. If that was the case, he knew Moxley wouldn't have anything nice to say.

He swallowed hard, taking the phone from his chest and holding it up. He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to hit the button that lit the screen up and unlock it. He had to find out where Dean was at least. After he made sure Dean was somewhere safe, he'd back off.

He dialed in the memorized number and held the device to his ear. His rate only increased as each ring passed. His body only shook harder, anxious and scared of what Dean would say. He heard the line click and Seth sat straight up, sucking in a breath, a hopeful smile on his lips. "Dean—"

It was only Dean's voicemail.

Seth's breath was sucked from his lungs, his body hunching forward as disappointment filled him. He knew he was sent to voicemail because Dean didn't want to speak to him. He nodded at that fact, finding it a hard pill to swallow as he ended the call without leaving a message.

He waited a moment, letting the phone slip from his ear and rest in his lap. He didn't want to keep calling. He didn't want to make Dean even angrier. He sighed, pulling up his a blank message and began typing. He hoped, prayed even, that this would get Dean to answer him. It didn't have to be much, just enough to answer where he was. Seth had to know that much at least. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to relax at all.

**Where are you?**

**I'm really worried. Please text me back.**

Seth waited, sure that his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He set his phone on the bed and stood. He couldn't sit still. He had to move, nerves making his entire body tingle. He started to pace, his eyes flicking to the phone ever time he passed it. He knew he should try and calm down, but he just couldn't, even if there was no guarantee that Dean would respond. That thought was too much. Seth didn't know what he would do if Dean didn't at least text him.

The seconds drug by and Seth only grew more and more anxious. His pacing grew quicker, his eyes darting from the floor to the phone and back. He couldn't breathe. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting, willing his phone to vibrate with some sort of answer.

Finally, the phone buzzed.

Seth halfway dove onto the bed, ignoring all logical thought that was telling him that it might not be Dean texting him. He held the phone close to his face, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Dean's name on the screen. A small, thankful smile touched his lips and he opened the message.

**Got my own room. Just wanna be alone.**

Seth let out another sigh, thankful that Dean was at least in the hotel. Once again he tapped away at the screen. He knew he should leave it alone, like he'd promised himself, but he couldn't. He needed to hear Dean's voice.

**Can I call? I just wanna talk to. Please, just hear me out and let me explain.**

Seth waited, his jaw aching from how hard his teeth were clenched. The minutes ticked by, the silence unnerving.

There was no reply.

Something inside him told him not to push, but he knew he couldn't leave things like they were. He just couldn't. He hated that Dean was mad at him and he had to fix it. Somehow. And he wanted Dean to know the truth, he just wanted him to understand why he'd confided in Roman, that it had never been to hurt him in anyway or break his trust.

Against his better judgment, Seth tried calling again. He listened to each ring, his entire body growing more and more numb. _Please, _he thought, begging Dean to answer under his breath. Once the voicemail took over he hung up and tried again.

Voicemail.

He kept calling, knowing it was stupid and childish, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd keep going until Dean either answered or turned his phone off completely.

"What pare of _alone _don't you understand?!" Dean snapped after the third call, his voice low and grating. He'd finally given in and answered, unable to stop himself. He'd wanted to pick it up from the very first ring, but he'd fought the urge. He'd needed the space to think, to calm down, but it had become too much knowing that Seth was calling. It was just like Seth to refuse giving up.

Seth's heart leapt up into his throat, suddenly forgetting how to speak, not that he could with his heart blocking everything. At least Dean's voice wasn't nearly as harsh as it had been at the arena. "I'm sorry, he started, the words falling out of his mouth faster than he could think. "For everything. I'm sorry about what happened and with Roman. I'm sorry I ever said anything to him. I swear I didn't mean for this to happy Dean. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

A heavy sigh filled the line. "I don't want an apology," Dean growled, his voice lowering into a growl. He was silent listening to Seth's uneven, ragged breathing. He was still angry and hurt. As much as he wanted to hear Seth's voice, he wasn't ready. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself. He hated the silence between them, hated how he was feeling. He had to get his own thoughts out too, maybe it would help Seth understand. "Look at it from my side." He paused, his jaw tightening momentarily. "You told _him _about Moxley before me."

"Dean I only—"

"Don't!" Dean snapped, his voice rising. "You don't fucking understand how hard any of this is for me!" His own breathing grew rough, his voice trembling. "Seth, you were getting _hurt _and _he _was the one you went to." Suddenly his voice cracked, a harsh anxious breath shooting through the line. "I'm fuckin' terrified here of what's going on. Of what I could do to you."

"Dean," Seth tried again, this time softer. He could hear it, all the fear and worry Dean was carrying. He cradled the phone, wishing he could wrap his arms around Dean instead. He just wanted to fix things, take them back to how it had been. "I'm sorry. It wasn't because I didn't want to tell you."

"Just stop!" Dean once again snapped, a frustrated growl following. "You don't fucking get how much I've opened up to you, how much I trust you. I've never let anyone in this close and it's hard Seth! It's really fucking hard! I care about you so fucking much, but it feels like you trust him more than you'll ever trust me."

"It's not like that, I swear!" Seth urged. He stood and began to pace the room again. "I was just so scared! I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to end up hurting you somehow if I told you. With Ro, it just… he was so skeptical of everything. He knew I was lying about what was going on and he thought you were hurting me." He stopped, a lump settling in the base of his throat, making it hard to continue. A burning tear started down his cheek. "I didn't want him to believe that or for Moxley and him to meet. I didn't know what else to do Dean, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean sighed, clearly exhausted. Seth's words weighed heavily on him. He couldn't blame Seth for seeking help, not when he knew what Moxley had done to him. It was just how Roman, someone who he'd considered his real family, had completely turned on him and treated him like he was some sort of crazy criminal. He couldn't blame Seth for that, but it still hurt that Seth would run to him. "When did you tell him?" he asked, his voice softening as he fell back into his pillows, a soft thump echoing through the line.

Seth wiped the tear away, his eyes closing as his jaw tightened. He knew if he answered, it would only make things worse. His jaw tightened, his heart becoming erratic. "The day him and Cody showed up with pizza," he finally answered, hating the angry growl that filled his ear. "Please, come back to our room and tell me which one you're in. I don't wanna talk about this over the phone anymore. Dean, I wanna see you."

Dean shook his head, forgetting that Seth couldn't see him. "I think I'm gonna ride with someone else for a while," he said, his voice eerily monotone and emotionless.

Seth felt panic rise in him. He'd never heard Dean sound like that before. "Please don't be like that," he begged, clutching his phone desperately. He had to think quick, he knew he was losing Dean. "We don't have to ride with Roman. We can get our own car babe. Just me and you, please… please don't push me away like this."

Dean couldn't take it. Not Seth's pleading words, not the building emotions, not his rushed thoughts. "I just need some space," he murmured, cutting the connection.

"Dean, wait! Dean!" Seth yelled, yanking the phone from his ear just to see the background. His brows knitted together, tears filling his eyes. He tried to call Dean back. Instant voicemail. He didn't waste any time as he hung up and began tapping a message out.

**What does that mean?**

**How much space? How long?**

**Does that mean we're breaking up?**

**Dean! Answer me! I don't understand!**

No reply.

Seth clutched his phone to his chest before he threw it across the room. It pinged off the wall, but he hardly cared if it had sustained any damage. All he wanted was for Dean to answer him, to explain what kind of space he needed.

* * *

Dean just laid there on the bed, his phone beside him. He'd turned it off, letting it stare blankly at the ceiling with him. He only felt the burning of tear tracks as they slid down the sides of his face, the little droplets spilling from his eyes. A dull ache settled in his chest. He just needed to be away from Roman and Seth, at least until he knew what to do: with himself and the situation he was in.

As much as he wanted things to work with Seth, he couldn't stop thinking about how it seemed more and more impossible as time went on. He was only hurting Seth. He'd never wanted that and he wouldn't continue to drag him down any further than he already had, not with his insecurity, not with Moxley, not with anything that he could avoid. Seth deserved nothing but happiness, and he'd make damn sure that's what Seth got. Maybe after therapy and some serious time on his own, they could try this dating thing again. He refused to make the same mistakes he'd made with Sami.

He shook his head, thinking about Seth was too much. He allowed his focus to turn to Roman. Suddenly, everything inside him twisted up, his blood starting to boil. Roman. He was supposed to be his best friend, his fucking brother. Roman had been the one person he trusted and would've done anything for, he would've died for him. But all of that had been nothing more than a lie.

Dean sat up, his jaw tightening as he brought his fist down into the mattress. He couldn't believe he'd ever let himself trust Roman. How could he ever let Roman fool him into believe that someone would ever be there for him unconditionally? Hadn't life taught him that he couldn't trust anyone?

"Dammit!" he yelled, jumping up and pacing across the room. His heart was racing, his thoughts moving even faster. He fisted his hair in one hand, tugging at it, tears prickling his already wet eyes, pin pricks of pain letting him know he was tugging strands out. He just didn't understand it. He'd trusted Roman so much, why had he turned on him?

He froze, his body tight with tension, his shoulders screaming at him to be loosened. His breathing quickened, finally setting everything on a timeline. If Seth had told Roman that day about Moxley, he'd only brought pizza that night to try and keep Seth and him from being alone. He was protecting Seth. That was why Roman had been acting so weird towards him, why things had been so tense.

His brow furrowed, his eyes blindly searching the floor as he thought. When he'd told Roman how he felt that next morning, it was a test, it had to be. But then why… why would he still confess his own feelings to Seth? He couldn't bring himself to understand. Roman had only been pushing him to make a move on Seth since their FCW days.

He shook his head, Roman's voice filling it.

_Did you ever stop and think that maybe if you knew how to treat him, I wouldn't have said anything? _

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, the coppery taste of blood oozing onto his tongue. He didn't expect anyone to understand about Moxley and obviously Roman didn't believe in him at all. Of course he would think he was the one hurting Seth. Who in their right mind wouldn't?

He shook his head again, turning and looking up. He noticed his reflection in the large, decorative mirror. He stormed up to it, his eyes narrowing. "This is all your fucking fault!" he hissed, his jaw tightening. He didn't see himself standing there. The man looking back at him was the same person he'd seen for years. He'd caused him to lose his best friend and quite possibly the man he loved. "If you weren't here none of this would've ever happened Moxley!"

* * *

Cody dabbed at Seth's neck, the silence between them overwhelming. They hadn't spoken since the night before and he didn't give Seth the chance to when he'd made it into the locker room. He'd seen the bags under Seth's eyes. He knew something had happened. It was just easier to pat the spot on the bench in front of him and go to work then ask. If Seth wanted to tell him, he wouldn't protest, be he wasn't going to initiate that conversation. "How do you feel?" he finally asked softly, breaking the unbearable silence. Soft blue lifted to meet dull brown.

"We haven't spoken," Seth murmured, his voice sounding far off. He swallowed hard, his eyes starting to burn once again. He felt stupid, knowing he's spent too many hours the night before crying. "He won't answer my calls or texts. The last thing he said to me was that he wanted space." He took a shuddered breath, as he shook his head. He let out a bitter chuckle, unsure of what else to do. "I don't even know what that means."

Cody's eyes fell to the bench, his heart aching for Seth. He didn't either. He wasn't close with Dean but after the night before, he knew it couldn't mean anything good. Instead or answering, he continued on with his work, blending it out so it matched Seth's skin flawlessly. Silence once again fell between them, this time only a sniffle of shaky breath breaking it.

They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that both men jumped when the door was loudly shoved open.

Seth's eyes widened, time standing still as his eyes lifted to meet Dean's. "Dean," he breathed, hope fluttering in his chest. It didn't last long, Dean looking away.

Dean hated seeing Seth's bruises, most of them still uncovered. His hands had made those marks. They had hurt the one he cared about. And he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening again. The bottom of his stomach dropped to the floor, terror filling him. He shook his head, wanting to get as far away as possible. He couldn't see Seth like that. He'd just change into his gear later. "Sorry," he murmured, turning and walking back out.

"Wait!" Seth called, jerking away from Cody and running out. He didn't care if Cody had just started and most of his bruises were still visible. He had to catch Dean and talk to him. He couldn't handle not know where they were as friends and as a couple. It didn't take much for him to catch up. He hooked his arm with the blond and yanked him into an empty hallway. "Please, we need to talk."

Dean's eyes flickered down to Seth's neck, guilt surging through him. He shook his head. "No," he muttered, turning away. He couldn't. He couldn't be around Seth. He pulled his arm from Seth's tight grasp and started walking away.

"Dean!" Seth yelled, hating the way Dean kept going, his voice falling on deaf ears. "What are we? Huh?" Tears started to burn the backs of his eyes again. He hated it. He bit his lower lip, his hands rubbing his face roughly before dropping again. "Don't walk away from me like you did Solomon!"

Dean froze, his head snapping around to face Seth so fast if made him dizzy. He couldn't believe he'd heard that out of Seth's mouth. No, he had to be hallucinating; Seth would never say that to him. "What?" he asked, slowly turning so him and Seth were facing each other. "What did you say?"

Seth stood there, his chest rapidly rising and falling. His jaw was tight and he knew he'd said the wrong thing. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just been the first thing that came out.

Dean shook his head, dropping the handle to his luggage. His entire body felt numb as he stomped up to Seth. Rough hands shot out and grasped Seth's shoulders, his eyes narrowing. "You don't know a damn thing about what happened with me and Sami," he hissed out, his voice dropping.

Seth stiffened, Dean's fingers placed perfectly over the bruises he'd received Moxley. They dug into him, sending a dull pain through his arms. His heart beat faster, panic rising in him. "L-let go," he whimpered, starting to squirm. The grip only tightened, desperately holding him in place.

"You have no idea what I went though."

Seth yanked free from Dean's grasp, his entire body shaking helplessly. "I know you weren't the only one that got hurt when you left!" he halfway cried, watching as Dean's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "And instead of fixing the problem you just focused on something else."

Dean's entire body stiffened, his brows drawing together. He just stood there, almost unable to process what Seth had said. After a tense moment of silence, he shook his head and took a step back. "You don't know what you're talking about," he finally murmured, his eyes falling to the floor.

"I know he loved you too and that he wanted to get back together." Seth stood there, Dean's eyes rising to meet his once again. He couldn't read the expression on Dean's face and he knew he'd said too much, gone too far. "I don't want to lose you like this."

"I never told you that," Dean muttered, looking back down at the floor, his mind replaying the last few days. He still didn't know what had happened the night before he'd woken up on the couch. Had Moxley said something to Seth? Was Solomon the reason Moxley hated Seth? "What did Moxley tell you?"

Seth stiffened, taking a step back. He inwardly cursed, knowing that he couldn't talk about Moxley at the arena. And he couldn't tell Dean what he'd said. It just didn't feel right.

"What did he say?" Dean's voice was rising, desperate to know. "Seth!" He saw the other man shake his head once again, retreating another step backwards. His mouth thinned into a tight line, anger and confusion filling him. "Dammit!" His let out a hiss before he turned back to his luggage and grabbed the handle and walked away.

Seth felt weak. He reached out to the wall, collapsing against it as he sucked in a breath he hadn't realized he needed. He still didn't know where him and Dean stood, but he knew he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have and there was no guarantee that he could cross back over.

* * *

Roman eased open the door to the locker room and peeked in. His heart leapt when he saw Cody and Seth. He knew he couldn't avoid them forever, but he knew they didn't want to see him. Sucking in a breath and clenching his teeth, he slid in. He felt their eyes on him for a split second before they were once again focused on one another.

Cody finished blending out the last little bit of make up and gave a soft smile. "Done," he said, scooting back, giving his work another look over. He nodded in approval. "Should be fine until you shower."

"Thanks," Seth muttered. He really was grateful for Cody's help, but he was far too unraveled to really show it. "I'm gonna go find out when my match is."

Roman looked over his shoulder, telling himself to just leave the other man alone. There was no way Seth would want to talk to him, but he hoped that he'd cooled off at least a little bit from the night before. He knew he needed to apologize, even if Seth didn't forgive him, he had to man up to his mistakes. "Seth I," he breathed, turning to face the other two men.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Seth hissed, narrowing his eyes at the bigger male as he grabbed one of his merch shirts that had been hanging on his bag and walking towards the door.

It hurt. For a moment Roman paused, but it didn't stop him from wanting to try and push and fix things between them. He started after Seth, a hand gently grabbing his wrist, pulling him back. He looked back to see Cody standing there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't. Him and Dean just got into it," Cody explained, releasing Roman's wrist and walking over to where he'd been sitting. He gathered up his make up and put it away, pulling out his face paints at the same time so he could start.

Roman's eyes fell to the floor, everything inside him feeling cold. He shook his head, walking over and sitting in front of Cody, blue eyes rising up. "I fucked up," he muttered, running his hands over his face. He winced, agitating his wounds and dropping them back to his lap. "With Seth and Dean. With you." He paused, his own grey eyes rising. "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. You didn't deserve that."

Cody was surprised and wondered what had happened to spark such a change in Roman. He kept quiet, sensing that Roman had more to say.

"I just… I don't know what to do!" Roman went on, his eyes dropping to his hands. "I just want to fix this shit, but I know that's practically impossible. I know I need to stay out of it but these are my best friends, my brothers. I can't ignore it, not now anyway. I'm so frustrated and fucked up and I ended up taking that out on you. And there's no excuse for that."

Cody sighed, reaching out and resting his hand on Roman's shoulder. He felt for Roman, he really did, even if he was still a little irritated himself from the night before. "Look, I understand you want to try and swoop in and fix everything, but I don't think that's really gonna work. You really fucked up, especially with Dean and you might not ever be able to fully fix that," he explained, his heart starting to race once his and Roman's eyes met. "Apologizing and giving them some space wouldn't hurt though."

Roman nodded, giving a soft smile. "Thanks Cody," he murmured, leaning in and resting his forehead on the other man's shoulder. Honestly, he hadn't slept much the night before and he was exhausted, everything starting to finally catch up to him. "I appreciate that."

"N-no problem," Cody answered, his entire body stiff, his heart racing. He could smell Roman's cologne, his silky hair brushing his smooth cheek. It was bittersweet, knowing this would probably be the most he ever felt.

"Do me a favor?" Roman asked, closing his eyes and enjoying Cody's heat and scent.

"Y-yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Seth for me? I just wanna make sure he's gonna be okay. I'd ask you to do the same for Dean, but if him and Seth…" he trailed off, feeling Cody's head nod in understanding. "Thank you." He pulled back, a soft smile on his lips. "I owe you."

Cody hoped Roman didn't notice the heat in his cheeks or the way he couldn't meet his gaze. "I still haven't forgiven you," he muttered, his words lacking any real malice.

Roman nodded. "I know," he returned, letting out a sigh. "It's not like I really deserve it though." At that he let out a bitter chuckle. "Anyway, how's your shoulder?"

"Nothing a little ice couldn't fix up," Cody answered, shrugging slightly before he began to search his bag for his silver paint.

"And drinks with Dolph?

Cody rolled his eyes, his heart thumping a little harder. "I hope you're not looking for any juicy details because I don't kiss and tell," he teased, grabbing the last of his supplies and standing. He missed the flash of slight jealousy on Roman's face as he walked over to the mirror and started outlining the star on his face.

For a brief moment, Cody let himself entertain the idea that Roman would even be the tiniest bit jealous at his lack of details, even if he knew he wasn't. He looked into the mirror, finding that Roman was still sitting on the bench, his body stiff. "We only had a beer. Nothing too exciting."

Roman nodded, forcing a smile out. "Boyfriend material?" he asked, only partially joking.

Cody shrugged again, a playful smirk on his lips. "Who knows?"

* * *

(A/N): I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't hate it, but I don't love it either. But I think that maybe this is the best it's gonna be so I'm just gonna post it and pray it fits the story. Because if not I'm gonna be stuck on it forever and I don't wanna do that. Either way, your thoughts are always appreciated and really help me out. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for putting up with this crazy sporadic updates, all of you are the best! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 27.  
**

**Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm still ironing out the last few details and it's making things kinda crawl on the writing end. Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next one! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

Roman had spent the night and most of the day thinking over everything Cody had said about apologizing to Seth and Dean and them giving them both as much space as they needed. He knew Cody was right, it was painfully obvious that what he needed to do, but he still didn't like it. Seth and Dean were the two of the most important people in his life. It was practically unbearable being without them, even if he knew he deserved it.

Which was why he was currently pacing outside the locker room like a complete idiot trying to get all of his words in order before we went in and begged Seth to at least let him apologize for all the shit he'd caused.

He sucked in a breath and looked around the hallway. Once he was sure it was clear, he quickly exhaled and pushed open the door. He looked around, his eyes instantly finding Seth changing in the corner as he stepped in,

Suddenly, it felt like all the wind inside him had been knocked loose. He desperately tried to catch it, hoping to gather enough courage to walk over and say what he needed with it. It barely changed, his heart racing and unable to breath properly. He walked over, making sure to keep ample distance between him and Seth in the empty locker room. He didn't want Seth to feel crowded. "Hey Seth?" he asked, dark eyes darting up to meet his light ones. "Can I just have like three minutes to talk to you?"

Seth inhaled sharply, shaking his head as he turned back to his bag. All that was left of his gear were his boots. It wouldn't take him more than a minute to put them on and walk away. Honestly, he didn't want anything to do with Roman. He was too tired and still too frustrated with the other man. "Roman, I—"

"You don't have to say anything!" Roman interrupted, holding his hands up in defense. "Please, just let me say what I have to say and I swear I'll leave you alone." His hands clasped in front of him, silence over taking them. "Seth, I'm begging you, just let me say all this."

Seth sighed, turning to fully face Roman. His arms crossed over his chest, his boots forgotten for the moment. He was too tired to argue with Roman over this. "You have thirty seconds then I'm walking away," he said, leaving no room for argument.

Roman couldn't stop the small, victorious smile from curving the corners of his lips up. This was a step in the right direction and he wasn't going to squander it. "Seth," he started, finding the words seemed to stick in his throat. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I know I don't have any right to say that now, but I am. I'm sorry for everything that I've fucked up and how I've acted. I treated you and Dean both like shit, and neither one of you ever deserved that."

Seth only stood there, his brow furrowing and heart pounding. Roman couldn't meet his gaze, and with the way he was babbling, showed just how uncomfortable and unprepared the bigger male was.

"I'm sorry I told Cody, I had no right to. And I'm so fucking sorry that I ever told you how I felt," his voice faded out, his eyebrows knitting together as his throat grew tight. "I never wanted any of this shit to happen, not with Dean or you." He bit his lower lip, letting out a sigh. "Look, you're my little brother, first and foremost and I'm always gonna see you like that. So if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you." Once again, he paused, knowing that he was quickly running out of time. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, because fuck I know I don't deserve it, not after all the shit I've caused, I just… I just wanna tell you how much I regret all of it and how sorry I am. I lost my two best friends because I'm an asshole."

Seth remained quiet as he listened to Roman stand there and suck in breath after breath. He could see Roman shaking, here the tremble in his voice. He bit his lower lip, knowing that Roman had meant everything he said, that it all had been sincere.

Roman sucked in a breath, hating the silence that had fallen between them. His heart started to sink and he was sure that nothing would ever be able to mend the irreparable damaged he'd done to his and Seth's friendship. "Um… well… I guess my time's up, huh?" he asked, a forced, humorless chuckle passing his lips. "Yeah." He turned towards the door, internally yelling at himself. It was probably too early to try and apologize. He should've just left it alone.

"Hey Roman," Seth called just as Roman made it to the door. His own heart was banging around in his chest. He knew Roman had been completely genuine with his apology, and even if he was still angry, it meant a lot to him. Once Roman turned towards him, a small and soft smile touched his lips. "Thank you."

Roman returned the smile before his eyes fell to the floor. It wasn't much, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. And at that moment in time, he'd take anything he could from Seth. His eyes lifted, meeting chocolates ones once more. He hoped Seth could see the thankfulness in them before he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Seth laid back on his bed, his eyelids drooping and heavy, almost as heavy as his entire body felt. He let out a sigh, one hand sliding through his loose hair, a low groan following. He was tired; no, he was downright exhausted. Ever since his last encounter with Dean, he'd practically gone without much sleep.

How many days _had _it been since he'd chased after Dean? Two? Three? Honestly, he didn't know anymore. Everything was blurring together, his mind sluggish and focus nonexistent. And he knew it was because he'd stopped taking the sleeping pills.

At first they'd been perfect. He could sleep deeply without dreaming. It kept his fears and nightmares of Moxley at bay but over time they had started to lose their potency. They had still helped him sleep, but his dreams had returned full force and now they were plagued by Dean. He hated it and decided he'd rather take little bouts of sleep when he could than sleep all night.

He rolled to his side, tears already forming in his eyes. Three days without as much as a single hello. He'd seen Dean around, but their eyes never met, words were never exchanged, and more often than not, they didn't even pass one another if possible. He knew Dean was avoiding him. It was unbearable. He was sure this was it, after everything they'd been through, Dean was pushing him out of his life completely. He sucked in a harsh breath, his tears threatening to spill over.

Luckily, he didn't get to torture himself long, a heavy knock at his hotel door yanking him free from the dark, depressing thoughts. Slowly, he sat up, the entire room spinning for a moment. He paused, waiting for things to stop before he wiped at his eyes and stood. He walked over to the door, thinking the knock itself sounded strangely familiar, although he was sure it wasn't Roman on the other side.

It had only been a couple of days, but Roman had kept his promise and left him alone. Roman hadn't tried to make unnecessary conversations with him, he didn't act like nothing was wrong. When they did have to speak for work, Roman was civil and polite and kept his distance. He wouldn't be at his door unless something had happened, and he was sure he would've received a call first.

Trying to rid himself of that train of thought, he shook his head and suddenly wished that he hadn't. Once again the room started to spin. He grabbed the door, hoping it would steady him. He waited for things to settle back into place before he twisted the knob. He was ready to tell the person on the other side that he wanted to be left alone.

Pulling the door open, he was sure his heart stopped in his chest, blue eyes meeting his. A smile graced his lips, hope fluttering in his chest. "Dean!" he whimpered, excitement bubbling in his chest. He bit his lower lip, happy to see that handsome face again.

A flicker of confusion in those eyes told Seth he was wrong, so wrong. He stiffened and his stomach dropped, his head spinning at his mistake. "M-Moxley," he questioned, his hands tightening on the door. No, he couldn't deal with him, not now. He was in no shape to handle Moxley. His entire being shook; fear filling his chest, making it tighten. "What…?"

"Don't worry pretty boy, I'm just here to talk," Moxley said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He waited, his and Seth's eyes never breaking contact. He could see the terror in the dark eyes, the fear and uncertainty. His eyes lowered to his feet before slowly moving back up. "Look, we can talk out here or you can let me come in."

Seth hesitated before slowly nodding. He stepped back and opened the door a little wider, keeping it between him and Moxley. He didn't have much choice but to trust that Moxley was telling him the truth. Even if he wasn't, Seth didn't want to cause a scene in the hallway. "Why are you here?" he asked, shutting it as Moxley passed. He kept his back pressed against the door, the knob still in his hand if he needed to make a quick getaway.

Moxley turned to Seth, his mouth opening but the words dying on his lips. His brows drew together as he looked Seth over. He looked so worn out. He shook his head, thinking that was another issue for another time. He was here for a specific reason. "Well, first off, what in the fuck were you thinkin' bringin' Sami up to Dean?" he asked, his voice low but not threatening. "I don't think you realize how fucked up that made him."

Seth just stood there, his eyes lowering to the floor. Guilt flooded him and he shrugged helplessly. Honestly, he didn't know why he'd brought it up. "It just slipped out," he finally murmured, his eyes rising to meet Moxley's. "After everything you said the that night in his room, I just didn't want Dean to walk away from me too." He let out a sigh, leaning back against the door. "I didn't want to be left behind."

Moxley groaned, running a hand roughly over his face. We walked over to Seth, standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked Seth over before he let out a harsh breath and shook his head.

It fell silent between Moxley and Seth, only the whir of the air conditioner filling the room. Moxley looked down and ran his tongue over his lower lip, moistening it as he mulled over the words he wanted to say. "Then why'd you cover for me?" he asked, his eyes lifting to meet drooping ones. "You coulda easily said I was the one that told you what Sami said in the hospital room, but… but you didn't."

This time only one of Seth's shoulders rose in a slow shrug. "It's not my place to tell Dean how you feel," he answered quietly, swallowing hard. He turned his head, his legs feeling so weak under him. He needed to sit down.

Moxley just stood there in shock, his eyes slightly widening at Seth's words. He swallowed hard, one hand rising to rub against the back of his neck, his gaze falling to the floor, his other hand following. He took that moment to suck his lower lip into his mouth and nibble on it as he contemplated on what to say. "It doesn't really matter how I feel, you do realize that, right?" he finally said, looking up just in time to catch Seth's eyes narrowing on him, growing darker. His heart skipped a beat.

"It does fucking matter!" Seth snapped, pushing off the door and taking a step towards Moxley. "It's not fair that you have to be stuck suffering like that!" He sucked in a breath, reaching out for the wall, steadying himself as the room started to once again spin. Once he felt like he wasn't going to fall, he stood straight and continued. "To love someone like that and not even being able to say it to them or even do something as simple as say goodbye? No one should ever have to live with that."

Moxley's insides twisted up with Seth's words. It was the first time he'd ever heard Seth say something so passionate about him that wasn't about getting rid of him. He shook his head, telling himself to ignore the way his heart skipped another beat. "And why do you suddenly care about how I might feel?" he asked, his eyes locking with Seth's, refusing to let them look away.

"Because you're a person," Seth stated, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "Even if you're a part of Dean, you have your own feelings. You deal with things your own way and no one deserves to live without being able to love someone else."

Moxley just stood there in shock, his hand dropping back to his side. What had changed in Seth to make him look at him like a person and not just some nuisance to get rid of? He shook his head. It wasn't like he cared, not at all. But to hear Seth talk like he was, it was almost overwhelming.

"I'm so tired or fighting Moxley," Seth went on, his voice growing softer as the room began to spin, moving faster and faster around him. "I'm tired of everything that's going on." He felt his knees buckle. "I just wanted to be there for Dean. I just wanted to love him." He barely finished speaking before his legs gave way and he was falling forward. He couldn't get his arms for move to break his fall and he was sure he was going to hit the ground.

Moxley surged forward without thinking. He caught Seth with open arms, cradling his fall and holding him close to his chest. "Whoa now," he hissed, his less than happy voice dying as he looked over the sullen face, dark circles marring the skin under Seth's usually vibrant eyes. Seth looked absolutely terrible. "Jesus fuck, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Seth murmured, his eyes cracking open before fluttering shut. "Just need some sleep." He tried to stand, finding his legs wouldn't support him. He would've been upset if Moxley's arms weren't so warm, if his embrace wasn't so tight.

Moxley was uncomfortable as he watched Seth's head fall to the side, right into his chest. "Seth?" he asked, his heart beating faster. This was too personal, to close. But that thought was quickly forgotten, something feeling off, wrong even.

"Just let me rest a minute," Seth breathed, his hand weakly rising to rest against Moxley's arm. "I'll find my feet in a minute. It happens when I take my sleeping pills," he lied, remaining still. He knew he wouldn't make it back to his feet. His body was too tired. He breathed in he other man's scent, thinking that Moxley almost shared the same scent with Dean. He missed it so much. "Smells s'good."

Moxley froze as both of Seth's arms moved to wrap around his neck, Seth's body going completely still. "You gotta stop takin' those pills," he muttered, bending down just enough to scoop Seth's legs in one arm, his other across his back, cradling Seth's body to his chest. It felt odd to carry Seth like this. It felt odd to be this close to him at all. Especially carrying Seth like he was to bed, a gesture so innocent and sweet, something he would've never expected between them.

He tried not to think about it and instead let relief rush over him. The sheets were already mused, so he didn't have to struggle with getting them down before he laid Seth down and gently pulled the covers over him. He'd known the time apart had been hard on Dean, but seeing Seth, he was sure it had been harder on him. He swallowed hard, shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes moved to the floor.

Things were so messed up and he had no idea how to even attempt to fix them. Dean wanted him to stay away, but that was impossible. And Seth had completely done a 180 and told him that he was entitled to have feelings and love. He sighed, covering his face with his hands. What was he supposed to do?

Seth let out a pained, helpless whimper, his brow furrowing.

Moxley's hands dropped and he glanced over, the pained expression on the handsome face causing his chest to tighten. "Shh," he soothed, reaching over and brushing a few stray strands of hair from Seth's face. "You gotta take care of yourself pretty boy." The tips of his fingers brushed the warm skin of Seth's forehead and he jerked his hand back. Quickly, he stood and started towards the door, his fingertips tingling. He shook his head as he made sure the lights were off before he opened the door.

He paused, thinking that it was only because he hadn't touched someone so gently in so long. It wasn't anything special. It wasn't.

He spared one last look over his shoulder, his eyes resting on Seth's sleeping frame. "Sleep well," he murmured, his teeth clenching together as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

(A/N): What is this? A chapter? Wow! I'm so sorry for the delay's everyone, it's just been a rough time trying to figure things out and get anything down. I'm sorry about that. But hey, we've made some progress here. And Moxley can be a pretty nice guy! Thoughts are always lovely! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 28.**

**Note: Surprise! Have a chapter! I wanted to upload this on Tuesday to try and get us back on the right schedule, but things happen and I just couldn't finish it in time. But, I hope you enjoy it! See you guys next week! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

Seth sat in the passenger seat of the black SUV, his eyes closed tightly, just wishing that the sun wasn't so bright. "Thanks for driving me," he murmured, letting out an appreciative groan as the sun fell behind a dark cloud. His eyes cracked open and eased over to the driver's side. "I wouldn't have been able to do it this week."

"Anytime," Roman answered, looking over with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you aren't driving in that kind of condition." He turned back to the road, thankful that Seth had called him to pick him up from the airport. He'd noticed the dark circles under Seth's eyes had only grown, his skin also seeming to lose it's healthy color. He sucked in a breath, nibbling his lower lip. "Look, I know I said I wouldn't bother you, but you look like shit and I'm worried about you."

Seth was quiet, his eyes closing again. He didn't want to lie to Roman when he was only showing brotherly concern. "I just haven't been sleeping," he admitted, leaning back in his seat, the sun peeking out from the clouds. "And I had my first therapy session. So that shit didn't help me any."

Roman felt his heart lurch in his chest, his jaw tightening. He was overjoyed that Seth was opening up to him instead of completely shutting him out still, but the bitterness of Seth's words echoed in his head. He only nodded, letting silence settle between them again, unsure of how to even respond. "H-how's Dean?" he asked a few minutes later, changing lanes. He looked over to see Seth's body tightened.

Seth just sighed and shook his head. He didn't know. He hadn't spoken to Dean at all. He knew Roman had seen, an uncomfortable silence filling the air around them making it heavy and thick. His thoughts turned to his unanswered calls, the messages he'd sent just asking how he was. He'd hoped that Dean would at least answer one, but by the end of last night, that hope had been completely squashed, leaving a bitter ache in his heart.

He turned his head away from the sunlight, covering his face with an arm. He let his mind wonder, soft words echoing in his mind as he felt the glide of warm fingers over his forehead. He was sure it had only been a dream. Moxley would never be so gentle or kind to him. It wasn't in their nature.

But he was _sure_ he'd felt that gentle touch, so caring and warm. He'd _heard _Moxley say something tender to him. He knew it, even if he couldn't remember the words, he'd heard that deep voice talk to him in a way he'd never heard before. He let out a silent sigh, if it had been nothing but a dream, it had been one of the realest ones he'd ever had.

Roman looked over again, his jaw tightening. He wanted to comfort Seth, do something to let him know that he was there, but he'd already pushed too much. He didn't want to destroy the already delicate situation. "Seth," he breathed, his hands tightening on the wheel to keep from reaching over and resting his hand on Seth. "I'm here, ya know, if you need…." He trailed off, losing his nerve. "I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna hear that."

Seth couldn't stop a soft smile from touching his lips, his arm moving so he could meet Roman's averted gaze. "Thank you Ro," he murmured, grey eyes flickering over to meet his. "I just have a lot on my mind and barely sleeping doesn't help."

Roman nodded, returning to small smile. "Okay," answered, his eyes focusing on the road again. "I do have a serious question though."

"Yeah?" Seth tucked his face back into the crook of his elbow, the sun burning his eyes.

"Are we riding together this week? Because it's seriously not safe to drive like you are," he said, changing lanes to get to the exit he needed. "I mean if you aren't comfortable with that, I understand."

"No, it's fine," Seth interrupted, shifting in his seat. "Besides, we'll just abduct Cody make it a party." He smirked, looking out from his little dark haven to see the conflicted look in Roman's eyes. "You and Cody aren't okay?"

"It's not that," Roman murmured, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and gnawing on it. "Things are just weird right now."

Seth bit back his smirk, knowing that Roman wasn't divulging everything he was thinking, but he was sure he'd get it out of him sometime during their week on the road together. "Okay," he simply said, leaving it alone. Roman would open up when he was ready, he always did.

* * *

Dean kicked a production box as he passed it Sunday night. His mind was a mess, his body shaking with built up emotions he just couldn't get rid of. He'd ignored all of Seth's calls and texts, knowing that if he'd read them that he would've picked up his phone and called without a second thought. He cursed loudly, kicking another box, glad that his boots were steal toed. "Fuck!" he hissed, running a hand through his hair.

Eight days.

It had been eight days since he'd acted like a complete jackass towards Seth. Eight nights of his dreams being tortured but that terrified expression as he clutched Seth's shoulders and demanded answer. Eight entire days of being completely and utterly alone.

His steps slowed to a stop, thinking that he'd once been completely numb to the feeling. He'd spent most of his life alone and now, now it was a feeling so foreign he barely understood it. Ever since he'd met Seth and Roman, the three of them had become a unit. Even when he'd fought or argued with one in the past, the other was always there. It wasn't until now that he'd lost them both that he realized just how close he'd let them in.

He shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't keep this life of forced solitude. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted Seth. He _needed _Seth in his life. His heart jumped in his chest before it tightened. Seth was too important to lose, and he was on the verge of doing just that with the way he'd been acting. He had to make things right between them.

His feet took him all over the backstage are and catering in search of Seth. He couldn't find him anywhere, and after the last week, he knew Seth was probably still avoiding him. He only hoped that he could get Seth to talk to him. He pushed open the locker room door, the last area he hadn't checked yet.

Nothing.

He growled out in frustration, cursing under his breath when it was obvious that Seth wasn't inside. "Dammit."

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, his eyes searching for the person calling him. They finally met Cody's, the smaller male standing in front of the mirror with most of his face painted. "Have you seen Seth?" he asked quickly, his eyes darting down to the floor. "I wanted to talk to him."

Cody smiled, giddiness rising in his chest. He'd been waiting for Dean and Seth to finally see each other again. "Yeah, he's getting ready for his match. He should be up close to gorilla."

Dean didn't say anything else, just nodded and headed straight for gorilla. He was focused on seeing Seth, on apologizing for everything he'd done, for telling him he wanted them to be together. He needed him. He didn't want them to be apart anymore.

It made his chest warm and a smile touched his lips. He hurried down the hallways, almost running towards gorilla. He made the final corner and turned it. He barely took two steps before he was frozen to his spot. His heart pounded faster and harder, he was sure it would pound right through his ribs as his stomach dropped to the floor.

There barely thirty feet in front of him was Seth being pinned against the wall, his arms tight around Roman's neck. His face was tucked into Roman's neck while one of Roman's arms was wrapped tightly around Seth's waist. His other hand was firmly planted on the wall, holding him steady over the smaller body. One knee was bent and pressed between Seth's legs as they stood there with their chests pressed impossibly close.

Everything inside Dean skidded to a complete halt. His eyes stuck on just how perfect Seth looked in Roman's arms, how Roman was able to cradle Seth's smaller body in his arms. The scene oozed of protection and intimacy. Dean bit his lower lip, the tang of blood touching his tongue as he did everything to keep from yelling out. The ache of pain and anger filled his chest, expanding it until he was sure he would burst open.

He stumbled backwards, turning away from the sight and storming away. His head was a mess and he ignored everyone that tried to talk to him. Only once he was alone, did he finally lash out at too many production boxes, letting them feel the wrath of his anger.

He couldn't believe that Seth and Roman would do this to him. Yeah, he'd been the one to put some space between him and Seth, but they hadn't broken up. And Seth had said he was the only one he wanted. Seth wouldn't leave him like this.

His eyes narrowed, his fists shaking at his side. Roman had to have made the move. He had to have swooped in while Seth was hurting and somehow swayed Seth into his arms. He was only preying on Seth's weakness and broken heart.

* * *

Roman leaned back on the numerous pillows he had piled up against the headboard, his phone stuck between his ear and his shoulder. His laptop was resting across his lap, his eyes attempting to read over the text on the screen as he listened to Cody's excited ramble on about the latest comic book turned movie. He'd only been half listening as he tried to read and missed the way Cody's voice had chanced, but he didn't miss the sudden silence on the line. "Cody?" he asked, his eyes leaving the screen. "You still there?"

"Yeah," Cody murmured, the rustling of sheets filling the line.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked gently, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the comfortable pillows. His entire attention was devoted to Cody now.

"I'm really worried about Seth," Cody answered, sighing softly. "He's looking worse and worse. I heard Road Dogg talking about sending him home early again this week because his matches are so choppy. And I can only to so much with the make up. He just looks exhausted."

Roman nodded, sighing himself. "Yeah, I know," he returned, rubbing his face with his hand. "He's not sleeping worth a shit. He's been riding with me because he's afraid to drive. He ends up dozing off randomly for a few minutes at a time on the road."

Cody was quiet for a moment, unsure if he wanted to say what he was thinking. He didn't want to make Roman feel even worse about everything that had happened, but he was sure it was a good possibility. "Is it because of what happened?" he finally asked, his voice even softer.

"Some of it is." Roman shook his head, his hand falling to the side. He knew a good part of it was his fault. "He's not taking his sleeping pills anymore and he started therapy too. I think that added to what's already going on, it's just building up and he's not handling it well."

"Yeah…."

Silence filled the line between them. Roman's eyes returned to the screen unsure of how to proceed with his and Cody's conversation. He didn't want to suddenly change the topic, but he honestly had no idea what else to say. He read through another paragraph and tried to digest everything in it.

"What're you doing?" It was quiet, curious.

"Just reading."

Cody chuckled. "Anything good?"

Roman swallowed hard, his gaze falling from the screen again. "It's about Dean's condition. I still don't fully get it, but I've been doing a lot of reading so I can at least try and understand," he explained, thinking that he still had to eventually track Dean down and attempt to apologize for everything he'd said and done.

He'd wanted to do it since the night he'd talked to Seth, but every time he'd seen Dean he'd had a murderous scowl on his face. Roman knew that he would've barely been able to get a single syllable out before he had a fist to the face.

Cody let out a thoughtful hum. "You still need to apologize to him," he yawned, sheets rustling again.

"Am I boring you Mr. Rhodes?" Roman teased, his heart giving a funny twist in his chest at the sleepy chuckle. "Because I can let you get your beauty sleep."

Cody snorted. "You make it sound like I'm another Tyler," he chuckled, yawning again. "But sleep does sound good. It's late and I promised Dolph we'd go out for breakfast."

Roman felt his gut lurch at the mention of the other male. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I have no idea what you see in him. He's almost as bad as Tyler about being full of himself," he muttered, more than a little surprised that he'd said it aloud.

"Jealous?" It almost sounded the tiniest bit hopeful.

"You wish," Roman retorted before he'd thought the come back through. He was sure that's he's already given himself away, but at the same time, he realized the stab he'd taken at Cody's previous feelings.

He sighed softly. It wasn't like he hadn't found Cody attractive. He had, even during their not-a-date dinner. He'd found Cody's shyness cute. But with how things had been, how his mind had been focused on Seth, he didn't want to start a relationship and not be able to give it his all. And he hadn't really known much about Cody then.

But things were different now. Cody had been there for him, and they'd spent more and more time together. Even if it was only talking and getting to know each other, Roman enjoyed Cody's company. He couldn't let himself even entertain the idea that the would ever be more, he was sure he'd already messed up any possibility of that.

Cody only sighed softly.

Roman was sure that he'd heard a murmured _yeah_, but decided it would be best to ignore it. It had probably only been his imagination anyway. He'd caused enough trouble in people's relationships, he wasn't about to do the same to Cody, not when he seemed to be so happy with the fun him and Dolph were having. He bit his lower lip, struggling to find words. He was thankful for the heavy knock at his door. "Hey, call me tomorrow after your date, okay? I think Seth's at the door," he said, closing his laptop and setting it off to the side.

"Tell him to get some real rest!" Cody quickly said, his voice filled with worry. "And you do the same, it's late! Good night."

"Good night Cody," Roman murmured, smiling softly as he heard Cody disconnect their call. His smile faded one he heard the heavy, urgent knock again. "I'm coming!" He got up from his spot and tossed his phone to the mattress before he walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole, his eyes widening. He hurried to unlock and open the door, grey meeting blue. "Dean?"

Pink lips curled into a dark smirk. "Not quiet Thor."

"Wha—"

Moxley's fist moved faster than Roman could finish the simple word, connect with the strong jaw. He hissed out in pain as Roman fell back into the room, but wasted no time in rushing in and tackling Roman to the ground. He barely heard the door slam behind him as he straddled Roman's waist and delivered another good blow to Roman's right eye. He knew it would bruise. "Ya think you're clever, right?" he asked, grunting as Roman's hand shot up and grabbed a fist full of hair. He tried to fight it, but was unable to. Suddenly, his entire vision went white, his forehead painfully crashing together with Roman's.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Roman snapped, bright lights dancing in his own vision. Moxley's hands were covering his forehead, and he took the distraction to throw Moxley to the side before he scrambled to cover Moxley's body with his. One hand grabbed a wrist and pinned it above the their heads. Romans head snapped to the side, the free hand landing a sloppy, wild punch.

"Movin' in on Seth while him and Dean are having a tough spot!" Moxley yelled, wildly grabbing for Roman's long hair. Once it was tangled in it, he roughly pulled Roman in closer to him. "You mother fucker! I ain't gonna let you fuck anymore shit up! I shoulda beat your ass ages ago. You're lucky Seth stopped me."

Roman grabbed at the hand stuck in his hair, unintentionally releasing Moxley's wrist. "Fuck, Dean! Let go!" he yelled, trying to grab at Moxley's clothes as he wiggled from under him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, like you don't know," Moxley hissed, letting Roman's hair go as he scrambled to his feet. He didn't waste anytime kicking Roman in the stomach, then in the ribs. He was more than satisfied with the grunt and wheeze of him stealing Roman's air. "You had him pushed up against the wall like you were gonna fuck him. I know what I saw, but news flash Thor, he doesn't want you!"

Roman gasped for air, his mind running in too many different directions. He still had no idea what was going on. He saw Moxley rear his foot back again for another kick. This time he as it was coming in, he wrapped his arms around the strong calf and rolled to the other side. It sent Moxley to the ground backwards and without wasting a moment, Roman climbed over him and pinned his arms down by the wrists, his bigger body straddling Moxley's waist, lower legs pinning down Moxley's thighs, rendering him immobile. "Look at me!" he huffed, their eyes finally meeting. Sparks and fire shot between them

Roman felt time slow to a stop, his heart stilling in his chest. He'd seen Dean's eyes so many times over the years, he knew almost every emotion that could be in them, but at that moment, he didn't see Dean in there at all. It wasn't Dean. It was a completely different being. It sent a cold chill up his spine. "W-who are you?" he asked, his voice low and pained.

Moxley snarled. "Who the fuck do you think I am?" It was a deep, hateful growl. "Oh, that's right, you don't think I actually exist. Well, it's good to fuckin' meet your ass face to face. I'm Moxley," he answered sarcastically. "And I'm your worst fuckin' nightmare Thor."

"You!" Roman hissed, his eyes narrowing. In that moment, something inside him snapped. He lost all control as his hands left Moxley's wrists and instantly wrapped around his neck. He squeezed as hard as he could, his entire body shaking with hatred. "I should fuckin' kill you for everything you did to Seth you stick mother fucker!"

Moxley's hands started to claw at Roman's fingers, chuckling before he tried to slow his rampant breathing. "You kill me," he gasped out, trying hard to suck in a little more air, but found that it only made Roman squeeze tighter. "You kill Dean."

Roman's lips curled into a sneer, his teeth gritting together as he weighed the concequences. He waited, watching as Moxley's face grew redder and redder. He could end it all right then, but he couldn't do that to Dean. Finally, his hold tightened before he lifted Moxley up and slammed his head against the floor. It was only then he let go and stood.

Moxley rolled to his side, his hands wrapping around his neck as he coughed and gasped for breath. His eyes burned with involuntary tears. "Fuck you," he gasped.

Roman kept his gaze on Moxley before he shook his head. "For knowing a whole lot, you're pretty fucking slow or else you'd fucking know that Seth's exhausted. What you _saw _today was him nearly fainting as we made our way to gorilla," he explained, using his foot to push Moxley to his back, his bare foot resting against his throat. "I know he doesn't want me and I'd never force myself on him." He pushed down, making Moxley squirm as hands wrapped around his ankle. "Seth's not sleeping because of Dean. He's barely even eating. For fuck's sake he was sent home early last week because of everything going on!"

Moxley laid there, something in Roman's eyes keeping him still. "He's got sleeping—"

"He stopped taking the fucking sleeping pills!" Roman yelled, his foot pressing a little harder. "Don't you fucking get it? He's like this because of you! You did this to him!"

Moxley was still, his heart twisting in his chest. His hands grabbed Roman's foot and pushed it away. He was surprised when Roman actually stepped back and let him up. "He just told me he was taking his sleeping pills a few days ago," he retorted, rubbing his neck lightly.

"Yeah, and why in the fuck would he tell you the truth?" Roman asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over Moxley, taking in his every movement. "So, you're actually real?"

"Yeah I'm fuckin' real!" Moxley snapped, looking up so his and Roman's eyes met. "Real enough to wanna rip out your insides still." He shook his head, moving to sit up.

Roman stood there, things growing even more tense between him and Moxley. "How the hell does it work?" he asked, taking a step back and letting Moxley stand. "How the fuck can you just take over Dean's body and do all this?" How can you hurt someone that obviously loves him so fucking much?"

Moxley ignored Roman's questions, his head spinning with ones of his own. "I ain't got time to sit here and give you a lesson on why I'm here an what I do," he grunted, his shoulder slamming into Roman's as he passed him and walked towards the door. "Tell Dean how tired Seth is tomorrow and keep you fuckin' hands off. I'll know if you don't."

Roman didn't chase Moxley. He didn't know why, but he felt rooted to his spot, making it impossible for his feet to lift and follow and demand answers. He really wanted to pound his fists into Moxley's face, make him feel just a fraction of the pain he'd made Seth feel. "He's in therapy because of you," he hissed, clearly aware of the way Moxley's steps paused, his hand hesitating on the door knob. "You _ruined _him."

Moxley didn't look back as he grabbed the door and flung it open. He swallowed hard after he'd made his way into the hallway, thinking that out of everything Roman had ever said, that last comment was probably true.

* * *

Dean groaned, pure, unfiltered sunlight pouring right over his face, making his eyes burn. His head was pounding, like he'd drunk too much the night before, but he knew he hadn't had a drop. His hand rose to the back of his neck, hissing at how stiff it was. "Fuck me" he grumbled, his eyes opening just enough to see where his limbs were moving as he sat up.

His hand brushed against a piece of paper, but it wasn't the folded up paper that caught his attention. It was the way his knuckles were smeared with dried, flaking blood. It was fresh, like they had only started to scab over. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked aloud, knowing that everything had to be because of Moxley. Once again he'd come out. "Fuck!" He grabbed the paper with shaking hands and almost ripped it as he opened it.

_Seth's fuckin' exhausted and needs you. Stop with the pity party shit._

Dean's heart fell to the pit of his stomach, his jaw dropping. It was his own, shitty handwriting on the paper. No, this was how his handwriting had been when he was a teenager. This was Moxley's handwriting.

His stomach lurched and he barely made it to the toilet before he vomited everything that was still in his stomach. Each heave burned his lungs, his throat screaming for relief.

Ten minutes had passed before Dean fell back on his backside, sweat beading on his forehead as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd spent half of that time dry heaving. After the first few retches, he'd had nothing left, not even acid.

He let out a pathetic whimper, the words on the paper swirling around in his mind. He hadn't seen anything from Moxley, other than the damage he'd left behind, in years. Back before him and Sami had fallen apart. "Fuck," he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

He sat there, his mind stuck between being completely blank and being full of too many thoughts at once. It was all too much, the note, Moxley, seeing Seth and Roman. He felt like he was going completely insane. His hands slid up into his hair, fisting it and tugging as tears filled his eyes. What was going on? He felt so lost and confused and alone.

* * *

That afternoon when he made it to the arena, Dean only had one thing on his mind and that was to find Seth. After he'd gotten off the bathroom floor and showered in scalding hot water, he knew he had to stop trying to separate himself and Seth. Instead of making things better, he was only making them worse.

He'd also seen the newest set of bruises on his body and knew that Moxley had gotten into some sort of trouble. Of course, he was stiff and sore because of it.

He scoured the backstage area, relentless in his search for Seth. He was worried, something inside him urging him to hurry, telling him that something wasn't right. He was almost positive that Seth's wasn't there when he'd found himself standing in catering. His heart pounded, sweat trickling down his temple. Was he just searching in vain? He shook his head. He couldn't give up trying to find Seth. He had to see him, make sure everything was okay.

He took another look around, his eyes landing on the one person he knew would know were Seth was. He grit his teeth, thinking that he'd just keep searching. But talking to Roman would easily cut his search short. He grunted, his lips curling into a snarl. He didn't want to talk to Roman. He didn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he'd seen the day before.

Dean couldn't follow that train of thought as grey eyes met his from across the room. He looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. His hands curled into fists at his side. He didn't have to look to know that Roman was walking over. He could feel it, feel the Samoan's gaze on him. "I don't—"

"You're looking for Seth, right?" Roman asked bluntly. He knew better than to try and dance around the subject. Not with the murderous gaze Dean held.

"Dean only gave a curt nod.

"He's falling apart without you," Roman said a little softer, the stiffness in his muscles and words lessening. Blue snapped up to meet grey, both focusing on his right eye. "They sent him home early last week, and they're threatening to do it again this week."

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" Dean asked, the dark bruising an even darker contrast to Roman's bronze skin.

Roman's eyes fell to the floor. He swallowed hard. "Moxley," he murmured, looking back up to see fear and shock staring back at him. "You saw us yesterday in gorilla, right?"

Dean nodded, unable to speak.

"He collapsed on me because he was so exhausted. I guess Moxley thought it was something else," he explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't trust him, even if he was only looking out for you and Seth."

Dean's head bobbed up and down numbly. He didn't blame Roman, he didn't trust Moxley much either. "Where is he?" he asked, the worry choking him. "Where's Seth?" If this is what Moxley had done to Roman, what had he done to Seth?

"He's out in the parking lot. He said it was too hot and crowded in here," Roman said, his hands dropping to his sides. "I'll take you to him."

Dean nodded again, his voice completely gone. He followed behind Roman, his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest. His mind was in overload of what he should've done. He should've at least tried to call or text to talk to Seth, but until that moment, it hadn't been in the forefront of his mind. He'd just wanted to _see _him.

"Look, I know this isn't really the time for this, but since I don't know when we'll be around each other again, I wanna say I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you," Roman said as they walked down an empty hallway towards the exit. He pushed open the door, finding the sunshine from earlier was gone, covered by dark clouds that threatened rain. He looked over, Dean's eyes focused forward. "I really want you and Seth to be happy." At that Dean looked over. Silence fell between them again as he led them down the car park towards the black SUV him and Seth had been sharing. "Seth!"

Slowly, Seth looked around from the other side of the vehicle, his eyes widening as they landed on Dean. His heart jumped in his chest, excitement filling him. "Dean," he breathed, taking a weak step towards them.

Dean's entire body felt numb as he broke into a run. He wrapped Seth in his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. "I'm so fuckin' sorry," he hissed, unable to bring his voice any louder than a whisper. "I never should've walked away or said any of that to you." He held Seth a little tighter, breathing in his scent and taking in his heat. He flinched, his heart swelling even bigger when he felt Seth's arms weakly wrap around him in return.

He pulled back slightly, his arms refusing to unwrap from Seth's middle. He looked over Seth's face. It was clear to see that he was exhausted and hadn't been eating right. He swallowed hard, his brow furrowing. He didn't dare tell Seth how terrible he actually looked or how glazed and glassy his eyes were. "Seth?"

Seth only smiled, relief filling him. Dean was there with him again. It was all so much and he was so happy. "I love you," he murmured, everything starting to spin to the point he couldn't even see straight. He felt his legs give out from under him, his entire body numb and weightless as his world went completely dark. Finally, he thought, he could sleep comfortably for a little while.

* * *

(A/N): I know everyone was waiting for Moxley and Roman to finally meet up. Well, it wasn't a huge knock out drag out fight, but it was certainly something that needed to happen. Anyway, there's a lot that's gone on this chapter, so I'd LOVE to hear all your thoughts and predictions! I always appreciate them all! With that said, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 29  
**

**Note: If you don't follow me on tumblr, I've already mentioned that this fic is probably going to get pretty long. I've struggled with the idea of cutting into to fics just to add in everything I want, but I don't want to have a 30+ chapter fic with a maybe 15 chapter sequel. So there's still a bit of story to be told. With that said, I'm going to try and keep your interest and hopefully you won't leave! Haha. Also, I kept my promise and it only took a week for this chapter to come out! See you guys next week! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

Everything that happened after Seth fell into his arms, seemed to blur together in a mess of garbled colors and muffled sounds. Dean didn't remember letting Seth go or the ride to the hospital. He didn't even know if he'd rode in the ambulance with Seth or in the SUV with Roman. It wasn't until he was standing in the waiting room of the hospital's ER that everything seemed to suddenly slam into him, completely grounding him into normal speed.

That's when he started to pace, his head racing with thoughts and his heart pounding harder than he'd ever felt. One hand was shoved into his blond curls, yanking viciously at them as his eyes remained focused on the tiled floor. He wasn't doing this again. He wasn't in another hospital because someone he cared about was hurt.

No.

He couldn't do this again.

He couldn't lose Seth.

No, not like he'd lost Sami.

Roman could see Dean's entire body shaking, his eyes wildly searching the floor. His jaw tightened, to hell with the consequences. He reached out and tightly grabbed Dean's shoulders, holding him in place. "Look at me!" he hissed, wild blue eyes barely able to stop and meet his. "He's gonna be okay." His tone left no room for argument. "Breathe Dean, just breathe for me."

After a few moments of an intense stare down between the two, Dean finally nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to bring his rapid breathing under control. He knew he was close to hyperventilating and he didn't want to end up in a hospital bed himself. He shook off Roman's hands, turning his back to the Samoan as he went back to pacing, his arms crossing over his chest this time.

Roman had no qualms with that, Dean had started to calm down.

"Roman!"

Both Dean and Roman looked up to see Cody jogging towards them, his face red and beaded with sweat.

"I got… here as soon… as I… could," he panted, bending over and resting his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. He sucked in a gulp of air. "I ran from… the parking… garage." He sucked in a few more breathes, looking up after his body finally started to calm down, the burning in his lungs lessening. He looked from Roman to Dean and back again as he stood back up straight. "How is he?"

Roman shook his head, gritting his teeth as Dean started to pace again, this time a little faster. "They haven't told us yet. He's getting checked out but until he's settled in, they probably won't tell us anything," he explained, looking over to meet Cody's eyes. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes lowering. "Especially since we're not family."

Cody nodded, sighing softly and resting a hand on Roman's folded arms. "He'll be okay. Seth's too stubborn to have anything serious happen," he teased, earning a soft smile from Roman. "I wasn't on the match sheet tonight so I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to."

Roman couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Cody," he murmured, taking in the warmth from Cody's hand. It was comforting. He felt the soft squeeze before Cody pulled away. He looked back towards Dean. "Dean?" It was careful, but heavily filled with worry for the other man.

Dean turned to Roman, stopping in his pacing as a dark scowl twisted his features. "What?" he snapped, his hands dropping to his sides. He was getting more and more antsy for answers, his temper flaring. He shook his head, hating the way Cody and Roman both looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He didn't need it. He didn't need them. He just needed to know how Seth was.

An hour went by, then another and Dean only continued to pace the room. Cody had taken up a chair, his cheek resting on a fist as he tried not to doze off. The waiting room was pretty quiet and the anxiousness and adrenaline had zapped most of his energy, leaving him groggy. Roman stood staring out the window, his eyes narrowed as he watched what remained of the day turn to dusk and fade into night. He didn't know what was taking so long. Was it just a busy night in the ER?

"Are you friends of Mr. Rollins?"

All three men jumped at the soft voice of the nurse, all three in their own little worlds, but it didn't take more than a second before they were right in front of her, waiting for the answers they desperately needed.

"How is he?" Dean asked first, his heart picking up speed again, making his chest ache. "When can I see him?"

She smiled, all too aware of the apprehension in Dean's voice. "Well, we're going to keep him overnight for observation. He's suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. We've got him hooked up to some fluids and after some rest, he should make a full recovery," she explained, smiling at the relief that filled all three men's faces. "With that said, the doctors has suggested he take a few days off work to recover at home. We see this a lot in profession athletes; they get too caught up in training and performing that they don't realize just how hard they're working their bodies. Unfortunately, they end up collapsing like Mr. Rollins. Lucky for him though, he had all of you to take care of him."

Roman thanked the nurse, looking over when he felt Cody's hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "So, are we going to be able to see him tonight at all?"

"Well," the nurse started, swallowing hard. It was clear that she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of visitors. "Usually, we would say no just so he can spend the night resting, but I think I can allow you a quick visit to check on him. He is sleeping right now though, so please, if he does wake up don't overexert him."

Dean nodded, finally letting out a heavy breath, relief finally starting to settle in him. The corner of his lips slightly curled upwards. Seth was going to be okay.

Cody tugged at Roman's sleeve, his eyes darting from Roman to Dean and back again. "We should give them some space," he whispered, pulling Roman back so Dean could speak with the nurse alone. "They need each other right now and I'm sure Dean'll call us if something changes."

As much as he wanted to see Seth and make sure he was okay with his own eyes, he knew Cody was right. Seth and Dean needed the space alone. He nodded. "Do you think I could ride with you back to the arena then? All my gear's there and then I can just leave my car here with Dean so he can stay as long as he can."

Cody nodded in return. "Yeah, I think I can do that for you." He smiled, his heart giving an uncomfortable thump at the one Roman sent back at him. It was so warm.

Roman walked over and stood beside Dean, the nurse smiling at him as he touched Dean's shoulder. "Hey, me and Cody are gonna head back to the arena," he explained, watching the nurse take a step back. "Keep us updated, okay?"

Dean only gave a curt nod, shrugging Roman's hand off. He didn't look back, just looked at the nurse, silently letting her know he was ready to go. He followed her as she started to walk away.

"Dean," Roman said a little louder, blue eyes turning to meet his. "Take care of yourself."

Dean's darkened look started to lighten before he turned back to the nurse and jogged to catch up. As much as he appreciated Roman being there, he didn't want to think about him or his mixed feelings. He just wanted to see Seth. Hearing that he was okay and actually seeing him were two different things. Once again, anxiousness started to creep in, making it hard to focus.

"Here's his room, please keep quiet and let him rest up," the nurse said, stopping in front of one of the many identical doors. She offered a smile. "He needs lots of rest. If you need anything, the nurses station is right down the hall and to the left."

Dean only nodded. He watched her walk away and sucked in a deep breath. His heart quickened, and he was sure that it would come shooting out of his chest if he didn't somehow slow it down. Shakily, he reached out and pushed the metal latch in, easing the heavy, fire proof door open. He stepped into the sterile room, hating the stench of alcohol that seemed to linger.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

He swallowed hard, taking a few steps in, passing the attached bathroom before he saw the foot of the bed. It stole his already fleeting breath. He felt like he was moving in slow motion, his entire body numb as he took another step, then another. He couldn't bring himself to look up from the floor until he'd made it to the foot of the bed. Once they did, he wished he hadn't looked. His eyes grew wide, his heart halting to an abrupt stop as he looked down at Seth just laying there. "Seth?" his whimpered, biting his lower lip.

His hair was a free mess of dark strands on the white pillowcase. His skin still looked pale. The IV was hooked into his left arm like the nurse had said it would be, a few other machines settled beside him, monitoring his vitals.

Dean's eyes ran wildly over the scene and he struggled to catch a suddenly elusive breath. "Seth," he whimpered, biting his lower lip. He shook, everything inside him starting to crumble. He'd done this. He'd been the reason Seth had fallen apart this badly. It was his fault Seth was in a hospital bed. He tried to swallow around a sudden lump in the base of his throat, but found it impossible.

All he could think about was how Sami had looked that day in critical care. How he'd looked like he was going to make a full recovery before he was suddenly snatched away. He couldn't lose Seth like that. He couldn't.

He felt clumsy, his feet feeling almost too heavy to lift as they dragged along the floor. He eased to the side of the bed, his hands rubbing against the thighs of his jeans. "Seth," he whispered again, looking over his body. Seth just looked so frail laying there. He reached out for the nearest chair and sat down. He almost didn't want to touch him, sure that if he did, he'd only hurt Seth more.

Finally after a moment of internal debate, he reached out and took Seth's right hand in his, his thumbs slowly, tenderly brushing against the back. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered, hot tears already starting to fill his eyes and burn. "Seth, I'm so fucking sorry. I did this to you."

* * *

"Dean?" Cody asked quietly, slipping into the room a few minutes later. He sighed softly, his heart aching when he noticed Dean sitting beside Seth's bed, just sitting there with his eyes only the floor. He couldn't even begin to understand how he felt.

He eased up beside him and rested his hand on a stiff shoulder, offering a soft smile once the other man jumped at the gentle touch. "Hey, I won't be long, but since Roman's riding with me, you'll need these when you get ready to leave," he explained, holding up the keys to Roman's rental SUV. "It's in the ER parking lot."

Blue eyes narrowed, searching the other man's face like he was trying to place how he knew him. Instead of taking the keys, he stood, Cody's hand falling from his shoulder. A smirk touched his lips as the look of realization slowly spread across his face. "You're the spacecase that's got it bad for Thor, aren't you?" he asked, letting out a snorted chuckle. "Yeah, you gotta be."

Cody took a step back, confused. His heart leapt into his throat and he sucked in a quick breath. Could it be? "Moxley?" he asked lowly, carefully. It had to be him.

One of Moxley's eyebrows rose, his arms crossing over his chest. "Yeah, how do you know who I am?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. If Thor let it slip to Cody, he was going to kill that bastard. He already didn't like him.

"Roman told me," he explained, looking Moxley up and down, unable to see anyone other than Dean. "When Seth was at Dean's place, he was so worried and he didn't have anyone else to talk to about it." His eyes lifted and met Moxley's. "This is almost amazing. Looking at you, it's like I'm just looking at Dean, but you really don't talk or sound like him at all."

Moxley's eyes narrowed, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't have the patience or energy to indulge Cody's interest. He wasn't some specimen on display for other people to poke and prod at.

"Anyway," Cody went on, clearing his throat softly. "I know you're the one that really laid into Roman and I just wanted to say that he's not really a bad person. Yeah, he makes a lot of shitty choices and mistakes, but he'd probably kill for Dean and Seth, that's just how much he cares about them." His voice was trembling, his nerves starting to set in at the dark look on Moxley's face. "I doubt you really could care less, but I've never seen someone so devoted to their friends like him." He paused, inhaling. "Anyway, here's the keys. Roman's waiting on me outside."

This time, Moxley reached out and took the offered keys. He looked at them, his jaw tightening as Cody turned away from him.

"Keep an eye on Seth for me okay?" Cody asked, looking over his shoulder. "He's on my closest friends. I don't know what I'd do without him around."

The words sliced right into the middle of Moxley's chest, stealing his breath. He looked down at Seth, the pressure growing in his teeth, the nerve ticking. "Hey," he said, catching Cody a few steps before he made it to the door. "Drop the 80s reject."

"What?"

"The one trying to look like a Nikki Sixx copy, yeah, drop him," Moxley repeated, Cody turning towards him with wide eyes. "He's not interested in anything serious with you. It's all for fun and sex. If I have to hear about how you'er not giving it up again, I'll have to bash his face in."

Cody's heart skipped a beat before it quickened, shock and pure confusion filling him. From what he'd head, he knew Moxley could be a complete asshole, but was this Moxley doing just that or what this an actual warning? He didn't dare ask and instead nodded as he swallowed hard. He couldn't help but wonder. If it was the truth, all the feelings and personal interest in Dolph he had meant nothing. All the time they'd spent together meant nothing. "Oh…" he murmured downcast, turning back to the door. "Thank you for telling me." With that, he grabbed the handle and slipped out the door.

Moxley sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to hurt spacecase's feelings, but he deserved to know the truth about the guy he was supposed to be dating. He turned back to Seth, sitting down in the chair, his hands crossing over his chest. "You gotta wake up and be okay," he muttered, running a hand through his hair in an almost defeated way. He hated the sight of Seth just laying there in front of him, but he couldn't walk out. Something inside him made him stay. Letting out another sigh, he closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing.

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open, a low, dull groan rumbling in the base of his throat. Where was he? Everything was blurred together, his vision slowly starting to slide into focus.

It was white. All of it.

He groaned, he couldn't actually be in the hospital. He was sure that it had all been a dream, a terrible dream. He turned his head, looking around the small, white room, taking in all the equipment around him. Yeah, he was certainly in a hospital room and it wasn't a dream.

His eyes stopped at the form at the standing at the window. He knew it wasn't Dean, just the way he stood, the way his hands were shoved in his pockets. "Moxley?" he asked, his voice low and uncertain. "Is that you?"

Moxley didn't look over. He actually didn't move at all. "Yeah, it's me," he answered, his voice rough and cracked.

Seth relaxed into the uncomfortable bed, his arm aching from where they'd shoved the IV in. "How's the view?" he asked, hoping to start up some sort of conversation between them. He already felt a little uneasy and awkward around Moxley, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Shitty," Moxley breathed, finally turning to Seth. "How's anyone supposed to get any fuckin' rest when their room's right next to the fuckin' helipad?" He shot a smirk, almost relieved to hear Seth's chuckle. "How're you feeling?"

"Better I guess, I didn't realize how tired I was," he murmured, looking down at the white sheets and blanket covering his lap. He moved so he could adjust his bed so it was reclined into a sitting position. "My arm's killing me though."

Moxley nodded, looking over at the almost empty IV bag. "Good, because you scared the shit out of everyone," he hissed, shaking his head. "What the hell were you thinkin'? You coulda done a lot worse to yourself."

Seth swallowed hard. Honestly, he hadn't been thinking, he'd just kind of shut down. It wasn't necessary intentional, it was just how he'd been able to cope with the situation. "I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lower lip. He knew after everything and just being in another hospital had to be hard on Dean or else Moxley wouldn't be there. "How's Dean?"

"Fucked."

Seth winced at the harsh tone.

"First that shitty ass therapist and then seeing you and Thor last night and now being here in this fuckin' place. I'm surprised he even made it into he room," Moxley went on, shaking his head as he pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. He could really use a cigarette, just thinking about everything.

Seth sunk back further into his bed, closing his eyes as he cursed under his breath. He'd never wanted Dean to worry about him. "What happened with the therapist?" he asked softly, slowly opening his eyes to see that Moxley was once again facing the window.

"He wanted to put Dean on fuckin' antipsychotics and he freaked the fuck out. We've been through this before where they all think we're crazy and wanna drug us up to make us 'normal'," Moxley explained void of emotion. "He went to see a different one and she wasn't too bad."

Silence fell between them, Seth taking in everything Moxley had said.

"You might just get what you wanted all along," Moxley murmured, sighing softly as his eyes searched the dark sky for stars too dull to see.

"I'm sorry." It was all Seth could say.

"For what? The shitty ass doctor? That's not your fault. Dean picked him out thinking it would be a good fit," he explained, shaking his head.

"No, I meant about what I said before," Seth said, clearing his throat as it started to tighten. "About wanting to get rid of you." His hands clasped together in his lap, his heart pounding faster than he knew it should. "You're only protecting Dean and you're a lot more important than I gave you credit for. Dean does need you."

Moxley's eyes narrowed before they shot over to Seth. He didn't know what to say, those words the last thing he'd ever expected to hear out of Seth's mouth. He shook his head, turning his attention back to the outside, silence once again filling the room. He stood there, his brow furrowing as he contemplated asking why Seth had lied about the pills.

Seth let his fingers unlace and toy with the blanket. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on his lightly. "I… I started therapy too," he finally murmured, keeping his focus on the miniature strings that were starting to come loose. He didn't know why he told Moxley, it was just something he felt needed to be said.

Moxley swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. He replayed the first night he'd met Seth over in his mind, his heart pounding. He didn't want to think about it, guilt and shame filling him.

_You ruined him._

It played over and over again in Moxley's mind, Roman's voice growing colder and colder. He shook his head, knowing that he had ruined Seth. He'd ruined something so beautiful and innocent. He'd damaged something that Dean needed, maybe beyond repair. It was his fault that Seth was so messed up.

He turned away from the window, shoving his hands in his pockets again as he started to pace. Suddenly, the room felt too small, Seth felt too close. He had to get away, had to break free so he could breathe again.

He paused, casting a sideways glance as Seth, a somber, hurt look on his face. "Hey," he breathed, dark eyes lifting to meet his. He couldn't meet them, his own falling to the floor as he turned to face Seth. "Look, there's no reason for you to ever forgive me for what I've done to you and there's certainly no fuckin' excuse for it, but I'm sorry for all of it." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He could feel those doe eyes on him. He shook his head, a snorted, bitter chuckle passing his lips. "I really am a monster, huh? All the shit I've put you through, I'm just like Hawk."

"You're not a monster," Seth protested, surprised at the suddenness of his words. His own eyes widened, his heart beating even faster. A tense quiet cast over him and Moxley as he looked down to the floor. "You're not like Hawk and I had no right to say that you were. You might be an asshole, but you're not a monster."

Moxley just stood there, his jaw tight as he tried to understand how Seth could change his mind so quickly about him. He'd done unspeakable things, hurt Seth in the most personal of ways. He had ruined him.

Seth cleared his throat lightly, shifting uncomfortably. "You caught me, when I collapsed in my room and put me in bed, didn't you?" he asked, looking up to see that Moxley's eyes were focused on the wall now, his body strung tight. "You were really gentle with me, a monster wouldn't do that."

Moxley shook his head, his heart giving a leap. "It wasn't anything special," he growled, turning towards the door. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away.

"Thank you," Seth said a little louder, smiling softly. He knew he wouldn't get Moxley to stay, but he had to say this last thing to him. "I'm not saying I forgive you for everything you've done, but I'm finally starting to heal and part of that is trying to learn how to. I've said it before, but I don't want fight with you anymore Moxley. If we could just be civil for Dean, I'd be grateful."

Moxley was frozen to his spot, his eyes wide. He couldn't begin to fathom how Seth could say that to him. How he could even entertain the idea of forgiving him for all that he'd done. He looked over his shoulder, Seth's small, hopeful smile making his heart skip a beat. He could be civil with Seth, he could do that for Dean. "Okay," he said, unsure if Seth heard him or not before he reached for the door and left the room.

* * *

(A/N): So, for those of you that thought Seth would end up in the hospital, you get a gold star! But it's nothing serious, just some R&amp;R and he'll be good as new. But Moxley and Seth seem to making some serious progress. Thoughts are always appreciated loves so tell me what you're thinking! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 30.  
**

**Note: I am so overwhemled by all the comments and love you guys have shown me. Seriously, I don't think you understand how much it means to me. I can't believe how many of you said you would stick around no matter how long this got. I'm so grateful for all your support and love even when updates are slow. Thank you, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They really push me to work harder so I can try and halfway be on time for you. (Because I've failed out loud lately.) Thank you so much guys! See you soon! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

Roman looked over from the driver's seat, watching Cody as he fiddled with his phone, handing it back and forth between his hands. He'd thought that Cody was just tired when he'd asked for him to drive after they'd left the arena, but he could see now that it was something completely different. "Cody?" he asked, easing up to a red light and stopping. "Are you okay?"

Cody's jaw tightened, his heart lurching in his chest. No, he wasn't okay. He shook his head, once again thinking about what Moxley had said to him back at the hospital. It hurt thinking that there was a possibility that all the fun him and Dolph had together was nothing more than that.

"What's wrong?" Roman eased, the light turning green. He eased away, following the nearly empty street towards the arena.

"I met Moxley," Cody murmured, sitting up a little straighter in the passenger seat. He grabbed the console and door handle as Roman swerved to the left and pulled over to the side. His heart was racing, his eyes wide, panic surging through him as he tried to calm down from the sudden stop. "Roman?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Roman asked, throwing his seatbelt off as he turned to Cody. He took the other man's chin in his hand and looked all over the handsome face, his eyes focused on looking for any discolored skin. He'd kill that bastard if he laid a finger on Cody. When Cody's hand touched his, he instantly stopped, their eyes meeting again.

"No, he didn't even touch me," Cody answered, a barely there smile gracing his lips. "He actually didn't even say much." He sighed, his fingers curling around Roman's hand and pulling it from his face. He looked down at the console. "He told me that Dolph's only spending time with me for fun and sex. And I don't know if it was the truth or not."

Roman's eyes narrowed, a harsh breath leaving his nose. "Fuck him," he hissed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't trust a damn thing out of his mouth. And it's not just because of what happened last night."

Cody nodded, still unable to look up from the console. "It's just… _weird_, I guess. Even though I've heard so much about him and how he acts, why would he even say anything? It doesn't benefit him at all, ya know? With you and Seth, you're directly connected to Dean, but with me… it just seems like it would be too much energy to lie."

Roman was quiet. Yeah, that was a good point.

"And Dean has been riding with Dolph and Tyler lately."

Roman stiffened. He didn't want to think that way. "Hey, if he said something while they were driving, you know Dean would've told you already," he said, his hand tightening around Cody's. "He don't stand for that kinda shit."

Cody shrugged. He wasn't convinced. With everything that was going on with Dean and Seth, he wouldn't hold it against Dean for just letting it go in one ear and out the other while he dealt with his own problems. "I guess," he finally mumbled, leaning back into his seat, his gaze turning to the outside.

"Look, I know Dolph is a playboy, it's just his personality, but he really seems like he likes you," Roman said, a weight settling in his chest. He reached over with his other hand and tipped Cody's chin up before guiding it so their eyes met. "I'm being serious here Cody. If it bothers you that much, talk to Dolph about it. But I wouldn't just blindly trust Moxley."

Cody felt his heart sputter in his chest, his face warming. He couldn't help but look away. Damn, why did he still have to feel this way? Why, after everything, did he still have to have this stupid, unwavering crush on Roman? He could only nod, thankful that Roman let out a heavy sigh and went to pulling back into traffic, although he did hate that Roman had pulled his hand back.

Roman didn't miss the redness stained on Cody's cheeks as he turned away. It caused his heart to skip a beat. After a block, he snuck a glance over, finding that Cody's hand was still resting on the center console. Swallowing hard, he threw caution to the wind and slowly reached back over and laced their fingers together. "Seriously," he breathed, smiling as Cody's fingers curled around his hand, "Talk to him and if what Moxley said was true, just sic Konnor and Viktor on him." He couldn't help but chuckle, the mental sight hilarious. He knew he'd be right there behind them if it was true His entire chest tightened once he heard Cody's snicker.

Cody smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I guess, I could always do that," he answered, taking in the heat from Roman's hand, their hands tightening. It felt so comfortable, so right. He tried to ignore just how good it felt, knowing that it was Roman being friendly and supportive. He wasn't intentionally raising Cody's hopes.

Roman hated when they pulled into the hotel's parking garage. He'd tried to avoid the inevitable with a few 'unintentional' wrong and missed turns, not that he'd heard any complaints from Cody. But he knew in the end that they had to get back and rest. He eased into an empty space and reluctantly let go of Cody's hand so he could put the car in park. He paused there for a moment before his hand rested again on the console, leaving the engine running. He didn't want to leave this comfortable space him and Cody had created.

Cody undid his seatbelt and turned towards Roman, noticing that the other man wasn't reaching to turn the car off. Again, he squashed the rising hope in his chest. "Thank you, ya know, for listening to me and all," he murmured, resting his hand over Roman's. His eyes stayed on Roman's, but he felt their fingers twine together again. It made him wish that it was meant as something other than a comforting gesture. He looked down at their hands, his smile softening. He knew they had to get out before he said or did something stupid. "We should get some rest since we have to drive to the next show in the morning."

Roman only nodded, wanting to reach our and stop Cody from pulling away, but he knew he didn't have the right. He'd already turned Cody down and he didn't be the reason for troubles in another relationship. He reached for the keys and turned the ignition off before he got out and headed towards the trunk.

"Hey, since Dean's got your car and all and I doubt he's gonna make it to the next show, did you wanna ride with me and the boys?" Cody asked, looking down at Roman's gear in the trunk, right next to his. "I mean, unless you rather ride with someone else, and all."

Roman smiled, shutting the trunk. "As long as I don't have to sit next to Konnor," he teased, earning a playful shove. "He's a scary lookin' guy sometimes!" He held up his hands in defense at Cody's narrowed gaze, unable to stop from laughing. This was what he liked most about being around Cody. They could have fun and tease one another. He never wanted to lose that. "You sure the car's gonna be big enough?"

"We'll put Viktor in the trunk."

"Harsh."

The pair of them laughed as they headed into the hotel, Roman holding the door for Cody to go first. He followed Cody to the elevator, their conversation still light and fun, plotting on how they were going to even get Viktor into the trunk but make sure he had plenty of water and a snack or two tucked in there with him.

"He'd kill us," Cody snorted, reaching out to hit the number three button. His hand collided with Roman's. His smiled started to fade, his heart doing a flip in his chest. "Are you…?"

"Same floor," Roman answered just as softly, his eyes focused on Cody's. He offered a tender smile before he pushed the button, the doors slowly sliding shut in front of them. He pulled back, an uncomfortable tension settling in the small metal box. His heart was pounding around like crazy in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and take Cody's hand in his again. Honestly, he was thankful when they reached the third floor and the doors opened.

Cody stepped out first, also feeling it. "Well, I'm down this way," he murmured, pointing to the left. He saw Roman's nod. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Roman nodded again. His room was to the right. "What time did you want to meet up?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So I'm not making you guys late."

"Seven?" Cody said, shrugging. "Usually the boys get breakfast around seven and then we can take our time getting there."

Roman smirked. "Sounds good. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Cody returned, turning and starting down the hall to his room. He looked over his shoulder, Roman giving him a little wave before he turned towards his own. It made Cody's heart thump harder than usual and once again he told himself not to look too far into something that wasn't there.

Roman cursed himself as he hit his room door, his eyes wondering down to the other side of the corridor, knowing that Cody had already turned the furthest corner. He shook his head, grabbing his key card from his pocket and sliding it in. He pulled it back and waiting until the little bulb was green before he stepped in.

He had no idea what he was doing. It was obvious that he could feel something there between him and Cody, but he'd already stopped whatever it was before it had had the chance to begin. He let out a rough sigh, knowing he had to stop whatever it was he was feeling. Cody had a good thing going with Dolph. He was happy, Roman didn't want to ruin that. But there was still a part of him that wanted to steal Cody away, just in case Moxley was right and Dolph was only playing him.

* * *

Seth groaned at the early morning sunlight that was starting to spill into his room. He hissed as he tried to cover his eyes from the offending light, his IV getting caught on one of the bedrails and stinging. "Dammit," he muttered, adjusting his arm so that there was plenty of slack. He tried to pull his right hand up to push back his hair from his face, finding it weighed down.

Dark eyes looked down curiously. A soft smile graced his lips once he saw Dean sitting there in the chair, his arms folded his head resting on them. His hand was stuck under Dean's cheek and completely numb. Seth could only think about how angelic Dean looked laying there, his breathing slow and steady, his curls even messier than usual.

He couldn't stop the tears from entering his eyes, making them burn as he thought about the night before and everything he'd unknowingly put Dean through. His left hand reached over and ran through the tangled curls, smoothing them out. "Hey," he murmured, enjoying the feel of those silky locks as they slipped between his fingers. "Dean?"

Baby blues cracked open and Dean yawned wide, his face tucking into his arms before he looked up. His eyes narrowed as he tired to take in his surroundings, confusion settling in them before they landed right on Seth.

His air was sucked from his lungs. He couldn't speak, his throat tight and body frozen as he just looked into the soft eyes. He could see all of the other man's worries and fears there, mixed with pure, undiluted love.

He moved before he thought, his arms wrapping around Seth's shoulders, his face tucking into his neck as he held Seth tightly to his chest. "Seth," he whimpered, tears quickly burning his eyes. Finally, they were together again. "I'm sorry."

Seth was jostled in his bed at Dean's movements, but instantly wrapped his arms around Dean in return, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the tight hold. He didn't know what to say, just being there with Dean was enough. He didn't need words because there weren't any that could describe how he felt.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said again, his voice cracking under the pressure of tears. He tried to hold them back, finally able to feel some relief and know that Seth was okay. "I should've never pushed you out like I did."

Seth only sighed, nuzzling into a scruffy cheek. "It's okay," he breathed, one hand sliding up into the back of Dean's hair. "Don't apologize." He bit his lower lip, his hold tightening on Dean. He never wanted to leave his warmth. "Just look at me, okay?"

Dean shook his head, refusing to let go. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay there and hold Seth as close as he could, sure that if he let go somehow Seth would be ripped away from him again. "It's not okay," he hissed, finally easing back so their eyes could meet, his built up tears leaking free. "Seth, I did this to you." He swallowed hard, his brows knitting together. "I never wanted to hurt you again. I just wanted to get better, or at least get Moxley under control so we didn't hurt you again."

Seth tried to hush Dean, the sheer pain in his voice tearing at his heart. He found that it only fell on deaf ears.

"No! Listen!" Dean pushed, his hands moving up to cup Seth's bearded cheeks. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you! Do you understand that?" He pressed his forehead against Seth's, his breath ragged against Seth's lips. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I can't lose you, Seth. I love you too much for that,"

Seth froze, his eyes widening and heart pounding. He couldn't believe it. Had Dean really…?

"I love you Seth, I love you so fucking much," Dean forced out, finding that it eased the tension in his chest, letting a heat he'd never felt before blossom. "Seeing you like this and knowing I put you here, I can't handle that. Fuck, I was afraid I was going to lose you for good."

Seth only pulled Dean in close to him, Dean's face once again tucking into his neck. "I love you too," he whispered, unable to stop a smile from touching his lips. "I love you too." He closed his eyes, taking in the desperate way Dean's hands fisted in the back of his hospital gown. "I'm not going anywhere, I worked too hard to get you to love me back." He chuckled, his pounding heart growing faster and harder.

Dean smirked, pulling back and running his hands through the dark hair. "Fuck, can I just _kiss_ you?" he asked roughly, wanting nothing more than to smash their lips together but he knew better. He was on Seth's terms now.

Seth laughed softly. After it subsided, he leaned in, nudging Dean's nose with his. "Please do," he murmured, a hot hand cupping his cheek as lips desperately covered his. It was gentle and so sweet it made his heart ache. Even if it was a light, chaste kiss, his entire body grew hot, almost melting there in Dean's arms. This was where he needed to be, this was where _they_ needed to be.

* * *

Cody pushed the door to the locker room open, wiping away at the smeared paint on his face with a towel. He sighed, looking around the room, finding a few of the other guys getting changed from their gear and either heading for the showers or getting dressed in their street clothes. But the one man he was looking for, wasn't there.

He knew Dolph had had his match before him, so there was a good chance that he had already showered and was either in catering or just hanging out waiting for Tyler's match to end, which was the one after his own.

He grabbed his shower caddy from his bag, his thoughts turning to darker themes. What if Moxley had been right? What if he was only warning him? It had been a thought that had kept him up most of the night before and made it hard to catch a nap in the car that morning. Roman's words of encouragement couldn't stop it resounding in his mind.

Dolph did have a reputation of wanting casual relationships, but he'd never pushed for anything when he was with Cody. Was he just biding his time? Would he drop him like a bad habit if Cody said he wanted a real relationship before he slid into the sheets with him?

Cody shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to shower, wash the paint and sweat from his body and find the other man and ask him. Not knowing was driving him crazy.

He showered in record time, dressed, and was out looking for the man in question. He searched through catering before finally finding him talking with Brie. He was nervous, his insides trembling as he eased up.

"Hey Cody," Brie greeted, smiling brightly at him. She turned back to Dolph, her smile starting to fade slightly. "Like I said before, you'll have to ask Nikki next time you see her."

Cody's felt a cold knife slice into his chest, knowing that Nikki and Dolph had history. He knew it was probably illogical and completely stupid for him to jump to less than innocent conclusions, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, since she's riding with you, tell her I'd really like my DVD back. It's the only copy I have," Dolph answered, sighing hard. He shook his head, wrapping his arm around Cody's shoulders and pulling him in close. And just like that, his attention was on the other male. "I was about to start lookin' for ya."

"Yeah?" Cody asked, his voice already trembling. He forced himself to smile, his attention turning to Brie, who only nodded and excused herself. "So, um, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Dolph asked, cocking his head to the side in question. He gave a smile, finding that it wasn't returned. His heart gave a lurch. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Cody looked around the room, thinking that there were too many people around. He wanted to talk to Dolph in private. He took the other man's hand and led him down the hallway to an empty little section. "Um, I know this is kinda weird to ask, but are you only with me for sex?" he asked, thinking that being blunt would be the best course of action. "I just wanted to know."

Dolph's eyes widened, his jaw dropping open. "No," he said quickly, exhaling roughly as he took a step back. He shook his head, an angered heat filling his chest as his hands rested on his hips. "Do you think that?"

"No!" Cody rushed to say, holding his hands up. "No, it's just something I heard and I just wanted to ask you about it, ya know?"

"Where did you hear it from? Who told you that kind of shit?" Dolph asked, clearly irritated himself. He waited, silence filling the space between him and Cody. He easily saw that Cody was uncomfortable and wouldn't give him an answer. Finally, he let out a rush of breath and reached out, taking Cody's hand in his. "Look, Cody, I enjoy spending time with you. What we've got going on is so much more than just fucking, okay?"

Cody felt his lips turn up into a smile before he thought. Happiness fluttered in his chest and he couldn't ignore how good it felt to hear that, even if there was a dark tugging at his heart that left him feeling slightly uneasy. "I'm glad to hear that," he murmured, looking down at the floor, the toe of his sneaker scuffing the floor.

Dolph wrapped his arms around Cody's waist pulling them in close together, his nose bumping Cody's. Cody's eyes met his and he leaned in for a sweet peck on the lips, feeling a slight shutter as it went through Cody.

Cody pulled away and let out a shuddered breath before wrapping his arms around Dolph's neck. He leaned in and rested so his nose was tucked into the crook of Dolph's neck. "So, does that mean we're officially an item?" he whispered. He felt Dolph stiffen, making his heart jump in his chest.

Dolph swallowed hard. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't like that, it's just that I don't really wanna put a label on what we've got," he explained, pulling back so his and Cody's eyes could meet. "I don't have a great history dating wise and it seems like every time I start using labels, it goes to shit, so I kinda wanna just see where this goes with us." Easily, he could see the discomfort in Cody's eyes. "Is that okay for right now?"

Cody forced himself to smile and nod. "Yeah, I understand," he answered, swallowing hard. He could handle that, he could. He forced that nagging feeling that something wasn't right away again as Dolph leaned in and kissed him. He didn't want to think about it. He had no reason not to trust Dolph, so he was going to believe him.

* * *

(A/N): I do apologize for the late chapter. I don't even want to go into why it's been so long. Anyway, I do wanna kinda apologize (not really) that this chapter is Rody heavy though. But I had to give my babies some love. Haha. So, does anyone believe Dolph? Or is everyone on Moxley's side? What do you think about Roman's thoughts? And Dean finally admitting it out loud that he loves Seth? Thoughts are always amazing and they truly do keep me going! Thank you guys for everything! Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 31.  
**

**Note: This chapter is long, so I hope the it was worth the wait! See you soon! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

Roman was nervous as his hand rose to knock on the hotel door. It was late, later than he'd meant it to be, but he hadn't had much of a choice. Sucking in a deep breath, his fist rose and he rapped his knuckles on the door. He felt his entire body stiffen, holding his breath until he heard the click of the lock on the other side and the door slide open.

Dean looked through the slit he'd created, his eyes narrowing on the bigger male. He was silent, thinking he had nothing to say to Roman.

Roman let out his held breath, forcing himself to smile. "I just wanted to check on Seth. No one's heard from you two. Me and Cody were getting worried," he explained, shrugging before he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was awkward and tense between them. "I have his car, so I can't really stay long or anything. He told me if I didn't make it back by seven he was going to kill me." He paused, letting a small chuckle pass his lips before he swallowed hard. "And I'm rambling. How's Seth?"

"He's okay. Tired, but okay," Dean answered, easing the door open a little more so he could lean against the frame. He didn't invite Roman in. He honestly wasn't welcome, at least not to Dean. "They're sending him home for the rest of this week so he can rest."

Roman only nodded, his smile fading into something softer. "You going with him?" he asked, taking a step back, making sure there was plenty of room between him and Dean. He knew he wasn't fully welcomed and he didn't want to start anything more between them.

"Yeah," Dean answered, crossing his arms over his chest, letting the door rest against his foot. "I don't want us to be separated for a while."

Roman nodded again, smiling a little brighter. "I'm glad, you two need to be together."

Dean rolled his eyes, moving so he could shut the door. If that was all Roman had to say, he was done listening.

"Wait, Dean," Roman hurried, holding his hand out to stop the door from shutting in his face. "Look, I know you're pissed of at me and I really don't have any right to say anything, but I really am sorry. I was such a fucking asshole to you about everything, but I'm being completely straight with you when I say I never wanted to take Seth from you and I never meant to tell Seth how I felt."

Dean remained silent, his eyes remaining on Roman's even after the grey orbs had dropped to the floor.

Roman let out a harsh sigh, a hand running through his tied back hair. "Man, I don't blame you if you never forgive me. Shit, who would after all the shit I've done?" He shook his head, his eyes rising to meet Dean's. "You and Seth are my brothers and I'd do anything for either one of you."

The words swirled around Dean's head, listening to the anxious nerves and tremble in Roman's voice. He knew he was being completely honest and sincere, but it still didn't completely ease how he felt.

"And I know that Moxley was only looking out for you and Seth," Roman started again, his voice dropping, becoming serious, "but I don't trust him at all. Not after everything he's done."

Dean's eyes lowered as he nodded quietly. He couldn't argue with Roman, he was angry about it too. He also didn't expect anyone to ever trust Moxley, not when _he_ didn't even trust Moxley.

Roman swallowed hard, stepping forward, his voice dropping even lower. "And if he _ever _lays a hand on Cody, I'll break it off," he warned, his and Dean's eyes meeting in a heated gaze. "Last night at the hospital, he told Cody that Dolph was only interested in fucking him."

Dean's eyes widened, his jaw tightening as his eyes lowered to the floor. "He wasn't lying," he finally answered, looking back up. "The other day in the car I was dozing off in the backseat when him and Tyler were talking about it. I didn't know if it was a dream or not."

Roman's jaw tightened, his lips thinning into a tight line as the heat of anger rushed through him. It caused his chest to tighten, his lungs to burn. He was going to kill that bleach blond bitch.

Dean reached out, his hand wrapping tightly around Roman's wrist as he turned to leave. "Don't do something stupid," he warned, fiery eyes on him. "Cody called and said you were leaving your car with us, we'll turn it in tomorrow for you." He'd hoped the change of subject would help Roman's growing temper, but it hadn't. "Keep your cool."

Roman nodded, pulling his wrist from Dean's loosening hold. "No promises," he hissed, a tense silence filling the space between them. "Cody doesn't deserve that and I'll be damned if I watch him get hurt because Dolph's a fuckin' asshole that only thinks with his dick."

Dean couldn't argue. Cody didn't deserve it. "He's the first person Moxley hasn't hurt in some way," he murmured, mostly to himself, swallowing hard.

Even though he was still angry, those words resounded in Roman. Cody had been right, there was no reason for Moxley to lie to him, but he hadn't expected him to be so honest. "Take care of Seth, text me when you guys land, okay?"

Dean nodded, stepping back into the room and watching as Roman turned and stormed down the corridor. He almost wished he could feel just an ounce of worry for Dolph, but he knew he'd only brought everything on himself.

He closed the door and let out a sigh. He walked back to the bed, his eyes sliding over the man sleeping there on his side, the sheets pulled up to his chest. Brown eyes slid open and landed on him, a soft smile on those kissable lips. "Hey," he greeted, easing down on his side of the queen size bed and laying beside Seth, keeping ample space between them.

"Hey," Seth returned, his voice low and raspy. "Who was at the door?"

"Roman," Dean answered, moving in a little closer so he could run a hand through the messy locks. "He was checking on you."

Seth smiled softly, nodding as he leaned into the gentle strokes of fingertips against his scalp. A low groan of appreciations rumbled in the base of his throat. He didn't say anymore, the warmth of lips pressed against his forehead erasing anything he might have wanted to say.

"Rest up babe," Dean murmured, slowly wrapping Seth up in his arms again and holding him close. "Doc's orders." He smiled, listening to Seth's deep chuckle. "Our flight goes out tomorrow morning, are you sure you wanna go out to Las Vegas instead of Davenport? The weather is probably a lot nicer there."

"Las Vegas is fine. It's only for a night or two," Seth murmured, already starting to doze off in the warm, secure embrace. If he had his way, he'd never leave those arms again. "I love you Dean."

Dean felt his heart lurch at those words, a warmth starting in his heart and spreading all over his body. "I love you too Seth," he returned, smiling softly. "So much."

* * *

Seth relaxed into Dean, his eyes half way focused on the TV screen. He really wasn't interested in the zombie flick that was currently playing, but he wasn't about to complain with the way Dean's arm was wrapped around him, holding him close. He closed his eyes, turning so he could tuck his face into his boyfriend's neck. He let out a soft, content whimper.

Dean leaned into the intimate gesture, his eyes leaving the screen so they could focus on Seth. "I know I asked, but are you sure you wanna be here?" he asked, his heart rate starting to quicken. A lot had happened the last time they had been at his apartment and he honestly didn't fully trust himself or Moxley being completely alone with Seth again.

"Yeah," Seth answered, chuckling slightly. "I like your place, it's really quiet here and even though it's hot, I'm not choking on the humidity like back home." He curled in a little closer to Dean, pressing a soft, innocent kiss right under Dean's jaw. He felt the other man tense, knowing that Dean had only asked again because something was wrong. "What's up? You don't want me to stay?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He pulled back from Seth, letting their eyes meet. "It's not that I don't want you here," he started, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm just… I'm scared. I still can't control Moxley and I don't want him to try and hurt you again."

Seth's lips curled into a delicate smile, his hands moving up to cup Dean's cheeks. "Hey," he murmured, nudging their noses together playfully. "I know me and him don't have a good history, but we've been pretty civil lately. Maybe we're starting to grow on each other?"

A nervous, uncomfortable chuckle left Dean's throat. "I still don't trust him. He's done so much to hurt you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist.

Seth nodded, pulling away just so he could hug Dean close. His eyes closed, a sigh passing from between his lips. "He was only trying to protect you," he whispered, Dean's arms tightening. "We're better, I promise."

A tense silence settled between them before Dean pulled back and leaned against the cushions. He broke all contact between him and Seth, his eyes landing on his lap as he thought about what he wanted to say. "I… I started therapy for all this," he said, looking up into widened brown orbs. "I've been seein' this one shrink that's pretty good."

Seth only nodded, listening intently.

"Last time she brought up medication as an option if I decided that it's something I'm interested in," he went on, one leg starting to bounce up and down. He swallowed hard, looking over at Seth. "I've been really thinkin' that maybe I should consider it. Just to try and keep him under control."

A pain settled in Seth's chest, his thoughts instantly turning to Moxley. He looked down at his hands that were settled in his lap. He wasn't sure how to feel. If Moxley wasn't around, him and Dean could be a normal couple, have a completely normal relationship. Even though it sounded wonderful, it didn't feel right to lock Moxley away like that. "I'm gonna support you no matter what," he said, his voice soft. "And it's a hundred percent your decision."

"I feel like you're about to put out some sort of but," Dean interrupted with a chuckle, looking up to see Seth's soft, uncertain smile. It didn't sit right with him "What's on your mind babe?"

"No, not really," Seth chuckled, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Dean. "I was just wondering if maybe there was a reason Moxley was here. You said he hasn't been out for a while now." He was being completely honest, and he knew it was something he was going to ask the next time him and Moxley were together.

"Maybe," Dean murmured, his hands tightening around Seth's. "He did send me back to you." A smile touched his lips before his eyes narrowed on their hands. "But this is _my_ life and I don't want anything to ruin what I've got. For the first time in my entire life, I feel like everything is as close to perfect as it can get."

Seth nodded, a conflicting pain shooting through his chest. It was Dean's life, but Moxley was still part of it, whether he or Dean liked it or not. He couldn't help but smile though, the sweet words meaning more to him than he could express.

A lull settled between them, Seth's thumbs stroking the back of Dean's hands. "I…" he started, his throat growing tight around the words. He knew it was only fair to open up to Dean like Dean had for him. "I started seeing someone too. He paused, his breath hitching. "About what happened." His eyes rested on their joined hands, his brows furrowing as his chest grew tight. "I just wanted you to know, so that maybe we can have a normal—"

Dean hushed Seth, moving in and pressing their foreheads together again. Guilt mixed with anger and hurt coursed through him, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh. "This right here is more than enough for me, okay?" he asked, his eyes lifting to meet Seth's, tears already starting to sparkle in the deep, dark pools. "We'll take this as slow as we need to."

Seth nodded again, unable to contain his smile. "Okay," he answered, leaning in and pressing a sweet, tender kiss to Dean's lips.

* * *

"You're trying to make me fat," Seth teased, looking down at the boxes of take out Dean had brought home while he'd taken an impromptu afternoon nap. "Calamari, cake, pasta, all carbs."

"Well, if you don't wanna eat it, I'll just eat your ca—"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it!" Seth hissed, slapping his hand over his half of the take out trays. "Touch my Black Tie Mousse Cake and I'll break your fingers."

Dean chuckled at that, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed both of them some silverware. "Since the doc said to rest, you need food that makes you wanna just lay around," he explained, returning and handing Seth his cutlery. "I got you the shrimp scampi, so it evens out."

Seth leaned over on the couch and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. "You're too good to me," he murmured, pulling back and reaching for the largest container. He was honestly hungry and he did love Shrimp Scampi. "Now, for this elegant Italian dinner, all we need is a bottle of fine wine."

Dean smirked, picking his fork up and poking at his own Chicken Marsala. "I have beer, if you don't mind pretending," he laughed, getting up once again and walking over to the fridge to grab two bottles of cold beer. He set them on the top of the breakfast bar between them.

"Well, since we're not sitting at a fancy table for a candle lit dinner, I think I can let this slide," Seth shot back, taking up one beer and popping the tab. It was comfortable, him and Dean, sitting there laughing and joking around over dinner. It felt so wonderful, like nothing could ever ruin what they had at that moment.

"My stomach hurts," Seth pouted an hour later, his hand rubbing over the tight skin. "Ate way too much and I blame you." He was feeling pleasantly tipsy off the beer and his stomach really was too full. He knew he should've saved the piece of cake for later, but it just _called _to be eaten right then. He laid back on the king sized bed, his eyes drooping as he relaxed into the pillows.

Dean stood at the side, his arms crossed over his chest and a wide, amused grin on his lips. "No one told you to shove all of it down at once," he replied gently, his arms dropping to his sides as he eased to sit down, reaching over and resting his hand over the one that wasn't rubbing Seth's belly. "Comfortable?"

Seth only nodded.

Dean's smirk started to fade, his heart starting to pound. He swallowed hard, his fingers curling around Seth's hand loosely. "Did you, uh… did the doctor give you anything to help you sleep?"

Seth felt the air shift, the once happy, comfortable atmosphere suddenly turning chilly and tense. His own smile faltered and fell. He looked down to where his and Dean's hands were connected. "No. I… I stopped taking the over the counter stuff too," he murmured, moving so he could sit up, his back pressing against the headboard. He was quiet, his jaw tightening as he thought. "I started taking them to sleep and the best part was I couldn't remember my nightmares. But lately they just seemed like they stopped working."

Dean nodded, unable to bring himself to say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Seth's eyes snapped up, his stomach sinking as he saw the guilty look on Dean's face. "Don't," he whispered, breaking their hands apart. He scooted closer, his hand moving to rest on the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in so their foreheads touched. "I don't want to depend on them."

Dean nodded again, letting out a broken sigh. His eyes closed and he listened to Seth's soft breathing. He could feel the heat from Seth's body radiating off of him, smell Seth's natural scent as it mixed with the lingering bitterness of beer on his breath. It all twisted inside him, igniting a fire in him that made him want so much more than he deserved. "It's late," he finally murmured, thinking he had to get away before he made things uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it is," Seth returned, his voice low and deep, like the sound of far off rolling thunder. He felt it too, that same electric shock going through him, setting his nerves ablaze. His body hummed with want, with need to be closer to Dean, to feel the heat from his skin. He bit his lower lip, his fingers sliding up the back of Dean's neck, into the messy curls. His stomach clenched as heat spread through it. "Stay with me?"

Dean wasn't lost to how breathless Seth's request was. He could feel it too, the room was getting warmer, his heart quickening. He swallowed hard. He knew he needed to decline. He couldn't risk it. He'd just gotten Seth back, he didn't want to risk somehow push him away again. And he knew that if they went too far to fast he'd do just that. "I… I don't…."

"Please," Seth breathed again, this time with a little more urgency. "I missed sleeping next to you." His eyes lifted, unable to stop himself from watching the confliction cross Dean's face, those beautiful eyes clenched shut. "_Dean_."

Dean's hands lifted, sliding up Seth's arms before cupping his cheeks. All the fight he had in him, all the protests he knew he needed to make, were caught in his throat, constricted to keep them from leaving. "Seth," he gasped, hating that he couldn't fight this invisible cord that kept pulling him in closer. It was the only warning he could give.

"It's okay," Seth breathed, tilting his head and moving in just a little more, his lips barely brushing against Dean's. "I want you to." He really did.

Dean's eyes finally cracked open, the blue orbs hazy and unfocused. Why did he feel so drunk on those words alone? He closed the space between them, letting his lips cover Seth's in a sweet, unhurried kiss. Seth's lips molded to his before their lips parted and Seth captured his lower lip between his own. He groaned, his hands dropping to Seth's hips, fisting in the material of his shirt.

Seth felt Dean's lips tremble, his breath ragged as he eased their lips open and his tongue slid into Dean's mouth. He groaned, tasting the other man for the first time in too long. He was lost in the feeling, the taste. His head was swirling with nothing but the thought of them being closer.

Dean was trying to be cautious. He wanted Seth to set the pace, show his boundaries, but it was hard to think with Seth's hand fisting in his hair, that talented tongue and torturous lips sucking all rational thought from him. He kissed Seth a little harder, his tongue pushing into Seth's mouth so that he could taste every inch, search every nook and cranny that he'd been missing. He tasted so good and he realized just how much he missed it.

Seth couldn't help but whimper as he let Dean take control of their kiss and dominate his mouth. He felt everything inside him hum with pleasure, wanting more and more. It rushed through him, making his lungs burn, his cock twitch with excitement. "D-Dean," he half whined, those lips only kissing him again, this time with more passion, more need. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck, his body easing back on the pillows, pulling Dean with him.

Dean groaned, one hand resting on the mattress, keeping him steady over Seth, as the other slide under the hem of Seth's shirt. Hot skin burned against his palm, his lips breaking from Seth's. He was panting, his eyes blindly wandering over Seth's face, only finding hooded, bedroom eyes looking back at him. Seth looked so fucking good right there under him. It caused his heart to skip a beat and his cock to throb. He wanted nothing more than to dive back in, kiss Seth's lips again, and let them both go as far as they could, but he knew they couldn't. It was too quick.

As much as he hated it, he pulled back and sat up. "I'm gonna go for a walk real quick," he said softly, mentally yelling at his lower half to settle back down. He needed to put some space between them, give himself a chance to cool off. He didn't want to ruin the wonderful night they were having by causing Seth to have another attack like the last time their kisses had gotten hot and heavy.

"Dean?" Seth questioned, his voice twisted with confusion and hurt. "What—"

Dean just shook his head, leaning in and pressing a simple, chaste kiss to Seth's lips. "Relax and rest. I'll be back in a few," he explained, pulling back again, this time breaking all contact between them as he stood from the bed and started towards the door. "If you fall asleep before I get back, I swear you'll wake up and I'll be right beside you."

Seth felt his heart sink, hurt and rejection rushing through him. Why was Dean turning him away? Hadn't they endured enough? He just wanted to feel Dean closer to him. He swallowed hard as his eyes fell to the sheets. His brow furrowed as he heard the door shut. Tears burned his eyes as he fell back on the pillows. A heated sigh rushed past his lips, a hand running though his hair. Why were things turning out like this?

* * *

Smoke.

Cigarette smoke.

The scent made Seth's nose curl in disgust, an unhappy groan rumbling in the base of his throat. His hand slid from under the sheets, moving up to rub his face as he moved to sit up. Bleary eyed, he looked around the room. That smell only meant one thing.

"Moxley?" he questioned, his blurred vision landing on the large figure sitting in the window seat. The large window pane in the center was pushed outwards, letting in a warm, damp air that tried to suck the offending odor out. His eyes finally focused on Moxley as he sat there, his eyes focused outside, the white cigarette dangling from his lips, half finished. "What're you doing here?" It was soft, curious.

Moxley only shrugged, his gaze refusing to leave the hazy skies. All the lights below him looked like they had their own miniature halos, a thin mist of rain in the air. He could smell it, taste the bitter tang on his tongue. He longed to feel it on his skin, but he knew by the time he made it outside and into an open space, it would all be over.

Seth continued to sit there, his eyes narrowing and head tilting to the side in confusion. He'd never seen Moxley so subdued, so quiet. It was like he was looking at a completely different person sitting there in the window.

His eyes lowered to the sheets, his mind going back to his and Dean's conversation from earlier in the night. He almost wanted to bring it up during this lull. He wanted to ask how Moxley would do and feel if Dean started taking medication.

He looked up, finding those blue eyes still settled on the outside. A look of longing, one Seth had never seen before, was etched into the other man's face. He couldn't bring it up when Moxley looked so alone. But it didn't stop him from asking something else. "What are you thinking about?" He truly wanted to know.

"Rain," Moxley merely murmured in reply, his eyes only moving to flicker around to catch a few heavy drops that had started. The corners of his lips curled upwards into a delicate smile, his hand reaching through the open window to feel the warm rain on his skin. "I really miss it."

Seth sat up straighter, his heart giving a strange thump in his chest. This was the first time he'd ever heard Moxley talk about anything he liked or enjoyed. A smile touched his own lips, the initial shock starting to wane. He couldn't help but think it was the complete opposite of Dean. He hated the rain. A chuckle passed his lips at the thought.

A heavy, frustrated sigh left Moxley, his dampened hand sliding back into the window. He watched the haze as it started to quickly lift. His dry hand reached for his almost finished smoke and flicked it out the window. "It's over," he muttered, shaking his head. Rain never lasted long in Vegas. Even so, he could still smell the faint, damp scent of rain as it desperately tried to cling to the desert air.

Seth eased from between the sheets and scooted to the edge of the bed, closing most of the gap between him and Moxley. His smile refused to leave his lips. "Moxley?"

Moxley's eyes darted over and narrowed on Seth, "Look, just because I agreed to be civil, doesn't make us friends," he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes returned to the outside. He wanted Seth to back off. He just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Seth's smile started to face, even though he knew things wouldn't change quickly, he'd hoped for Moxley to be just a little bit less of an asshole to him. Silence surrounded them, Seth's heart starting to beat a little faster. "Dean told me that you sent him back to me," he murmured, looking up to see that Moxley hadn't moved and after another short stretch of silence passed between them, he sighed. "I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Once again it was quiet, one that stretched on. Moxley finally let out a sigh, his eyes narrowing on the lights that were burning brightly on the Strip. They narrowed. "Why'd you lie to me 'bout the sleepin' pills?" he asked roughly, his low voice rumbling through the room.

Seth's eyes widened before they fell to his lap. His fingers instantly started to fiddle with the loose material of his lounge pants on his thigh. "I… I don't really know," he finally answered, his heart giving an uncomfortable thump in his chest. He really didn't know why he had lied about them. "I guess, maybe, I didn't want you to worry." He snorted, a humorless chuckle passing his lips. "As completely stupid as that sounds."

Moxley took in Seth's words, wishing they didn't cause his heart to flutter like it was. When was the last time he'd heard someone sound even remotely grateful for something he'd done? When was the last time he'd had anyone talk to him that didn't involve yelling? His eyes fell to the ground outside once he realized that it had been Sami.

He hated how he came to mind. His sweet smile, his cocky attitude. It caused Moxley's chest to ache. His eyes slowly rose to the sky, taking in the very few, dull stars. How many nights had they spent looking at them while they were together on the road? How many times had they kissed and held one another under a blanket of stars? An ever so small and sweet smile touched his lips. Those were memories of them he enjoyed.

"Ya know, it's the first time I've ever seen you smile," Seth commented, his heart dropping once he saw it suddenly fall back into a frown. He didn't miss the way Moxley's eyes flickered to him before his shoulders gave a light shrug. Instead of dwelling on Moxley's sudden reaction, Seth stood and started towards the door, thinking he would grab a drink of water before he went back to bed. It was late and very obvious that Moxley didn't want his company.

"I'm here because of before," Moxley suddenly spoke, his voice a strangled hiss.

Seth turned, confusion written on his face. "What?"

"I'm here because Dean freaked out. He didn't want a repeat of your freak out like last time," Moxley explained, reaching for the smokes beside him. He pulled out a white cylinder and held it to his lips. He kept his eyes on the outside, guilt once again weighing down his insides. His hand slid back down, grabbing his lighter and flicking it. A flame instantly sprung up and Moxley easily lit his cigarette.

Seth's body shook, his eyes falling to the floor. So that was why Dean had hurried away from him. He bit his lower lip, an awkward silence filling the room. It made it hard to breathe. Slowly, he walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge, this time leaving more room between him and Moxley. "Can… Can I ask you something?" he asked, thinking that he wanted to have this conversation now.

Moxley shrugged. He wasn't really interested in answering questions or even really conversing, but he knew he was stuck with Seth so why not pass the time quicker?

Seth sucked in a breath, his brows drawing together as he swallowed hard, another thought striking him. "Do you know everything that happens to Dean?" he asked, looking up to see that Moxley hadn't moved at all. "It's just… you always seem to know what's going on."

"More or less," Moxley answered, taking a hit from his cigarette. He shook his head and plucked the smoker from his lips, exhaling towards the window. "I just sit back and watch."

"So… you were there… last time?" Seth continued, his eyes falling back to his lap, his heart pounding faster as his hands started to pick at one another. "You saw what happened?"

Moxley shook his head. "No," he said softer, bringing his cigarette back to his lips and sucking in the nicotine rush. He blew out the smoke with a growl. "Just because I _can_ see it, doesn't mean I always _do_. I can tune out anytime I want."

Seth nodded. "So, have you ever stuck around when _that's _happening with anyone else?"

Moxley froze. "Only with Sami," he murmured, completely unsure of why he was telling Seth. "We never had a lot of time together, so it was one way I could feel close to him." His heart lurched in his chest. He knew it was on the verge of breaking again. He took another hit from his smoke.

Seth's heart ached for Moxley and he almost regretted asking. He turned his thoughts to another subject, one he'd been wanting to ask about. "W-would you disappear if Dean started taking medication?" he asked suddenly, his voice choppy. He noticed that Moxley's eyes only returned to the outside. "He was saying he was thinking about it, but…"

"You trying to get rid of me again?" It wasn't angry. It didn't even hold an ounce of malice. Actually, Moxley almost sounded amused by Seth's question. "I don't know what pills would do to me. Maybe getting rid of me would be good."

"Don't say that!" Seth snapped without thinking, shock evident on his face as Moxley's entire body stiffened, blue eyes turning to face him. He froze, sure that his heart was going to pound out of his chest. "I… it's just… you're here for a reason right?"

Moxley just looked at Seth, his brows furrowed. He honestly didn't have an answer. He was only there because Dean had created him to be. What other purpose would he serve than that?

Seth looked down at the floor, his arms crossing over his chest. The air grew tenser and tenser with each passing second. He grew more and more uncomfortable as he sat there with Moxley's eyes on him.

"You sayin' you don't want me to leave?" Moxley asked softly, sucking in another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm saying that it isn't fair to try and lock you away!" Seth hissed, his eyes lifting. "You're only doing what you know how to do and you don't deserve to be punished for that."

Moxley blew out a cloud of smoke, his face turning back to the window. "Big talk for a pretty boy," he muttered, his chest tightening. Seth had no idea what it was like only being apart of someone else, of never getting to live his life like he wanted, never getting to love someone and be with them all the time.

Seth's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring at the nickname. "Don't call me that," he snapped, standing and walking over. He snatched the cigarette from Moxley's mouth and flicked it out the open window. "I'm trying here. The least you can do is meet me halfway."

Moxley's lips thinned into a tight line, his eyes widening as they landed on Seth. He honestly couldn't believe he'd just done that. He could feel the heat of anger starting to rise inside him, but instead of letting it consume him, he reached for another smoke.

"Don't ignore me," Seth hissed. A surge of courage filled him as he grabbed the crush proof box and tossed it behind him before Moxley could get another cigarette out.

"How can I ignore you?" Moxley asked back, irritation clear in his voice. "You're fuckin' everywhere around me!" His voice rose as he moved to stand, Seth easily jumping back to give him more space. "I can't get a fuckin' break!"

Seth took another step back, his body tensing up as he saw Moxley reach down and pick up his pack of smokes. His bravado had left him, leaving him filled with growing fear. "I… I don't—"

"Of fuckin' course you don't get it," Moxley grunted, pulling a smoke from the pack and putting it between his lips. "You're all he fuckin' thinks about! You're all he cares about! And I'm fuckin' stuck here in the fuckin' middle." He gripped the box tighter before he threw it across the room. "And there ain't nothing I can do about it. It's like he's forgettin' about Sami."

Seth's chest tightened, the sad note in Moxley's voice yanking at his heart. He inhaled slowly, his eyes meeting Moxley's. It was easy to see the pain there, the longing. "Does Dean know about you and him?" he asked gently, reminding himself not to say Solomon's name. Moxley was already angry, he didn't want to make it worse.

Moxley shrugged, turning away from Seth and taking his seat back in the window. "Yeah, it wasn't like Sami hid that he wanted me," he explained, taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicking it away outside.

"Can I talk to him about it? Maybe it'll—"

"Maybe it'll what, Pretty Boy?" Moxley mocked, shaking his head. "Let him know that I still love Sami? Yeah, what's that gonna do? Huh? He's fuckin' dead and even if he wasn't, I'm only a part of Dean. It doesn't fuckin' matter what I think or how I feel because I'm stuck here! I wouldn't be able to fuckin' be with him!"

Seth's eyes fell to the floor as he slid to sit on the edge of the bed again. He had no idea what to say. He really wanted to reach out and somehow comfort him, but he knew if he pushed for anything, he would probably only overstep his bounds and upset Moxley more.

"Being in here is just like being in a fuckin' prison with shitty visitation times," Moxley continued, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked out into the night, his eyes narrowing on the lights once again. "Maybe gettin' rid of me really would be better than bein' stuck like this."

* * *

(A/N): Well, I hope the wait was worth it for a longer chapter! There's too much to try and talk about, but I certainly wanna hear about what you think! I know personally, I'm falling in love with the complexity of Moxley's character, so I certainly hope everyone can see how his layers are finally starting to show! Anyway, what do you think about Seth, about Roman, the news about Ziggles? I wanna hear all of it! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 32.**

**Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's reading this. Your support and love is completely overwhelming. Really, it makes me work even hard to give you good, quality chapters. You have no idea how much it means to me. With that said, here's the next chapter, I certainly hope you like it! See you next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_ **Chapter 33** _

Roman looked around the locker room again for the third time that night, hissing out a strangled, frustrated sigh when he noticed that this time, Cody's bags were gone. He knew it meant the other man had already left the arena. "Dammit!" he muttered, stepping back out and heading back towards catering. Maybe he'd get lucky and Cody had only run out to put his things in the car. He hoped anyway.

Roman had been mulling over everything Dean had said the night before. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't go after Dolph and rearrange his face. He couldn't risk getting into trouble with the higher ups, especially not when he was so close to winning the biggest title in the company. And he certainly didn't want to make any of this any messier than it had to be. No, he'd keep this quiet and handle it quick. He'd come to the conclusion when he'd been driving back the night before that he'd talk to Cody first, tell him what Dean had said and then go from there. If Cody wanted him there for some sort of support, he'd be right there. If not, this was Cody's relationship and he couldn't force himself into it, or Dolph out of it.

"Hey Roman, we've been lookin' for ya," Konnor boomed, him and Viktor walking over to where Roman was standing. "You're lookin' a little spacey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Roman murmured, his jaw tightening. If Konnor and Viktor were here, there was a good chance that Cody wasn't going to be riding back with them. "You two haven't seen Cody, have you?" He felt his heart beating a little faster, his anxiousness growing. "Because I really need to talk to him."

Viktor shook his head. "He left with Dolph about fifteen minutes ago, said he'd meet us in the morning. What's up?"

Roman grit his teeth, his lips pursing together as he looked around, frustration quickly growing in him. "Dammit," he hissed hatefully. Why did Cody have to choose tonight of all nights to go out with Dolph?

"Roman, man, what's going on?" Viktor asked, resting his hands on his hips. "Me and Konnor here are lost."

Roman shook his head, running a hand over his face. "Follow me and I'll explain," he said, turning his back to the two and leading them towards a quiet, secluded area. He made sure they were alone before he continued, he didn't want anyone overhearing him. "Dolph's fuckin' playing Cody. He's doing all this to get in his pants and Cody doesn't deserve to get hurt like that."

Konnor stood a little taller, his blue eyes narrowing on Roman. "How do you know all this?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't that he didn't trust Roman, but he saw the way Roman looked at Cody, the way he acted around him. It was obvious to him that Roman had something more for Cody than friendly feelings, who was to say Roman wasn't trying to sabotage Cody and Dolph's relationship?

"Dean's been riding with Dolph and Tyler and he overheard them talking," Roman explained, shoving his own hands into his front pockets. "You guys just came up from NXT not that long ago, so it's not like you know it, but Dolph's got a reputation for doing this shit. I just thought that maybe Cody would be different since Cody seems to really like him."

Viktor nodded, anger already boiling in the pit of his stomach. Cody had welcomed him and Konnor up to the main roster with open arms. He'd watched Cody beg for creative to let them become a three man team after they'd torn him and Wade apart. Not to mention he was a good, caring guy, Viktor wasn't about to see him get hurt by some pretty, 80s wannabe. "I doubt he'll answer his phone while they're out. The most we can do tonight is wait until he gets back and talk to him in the morning." He reached out and rested a hand on Roman's shoulder, a smile gracing his lips. "Don't worry, we got your back here. Cody's really helped us since we jumped up from NXT and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch him get hurt."

Roman smiled, nodding gently. "Thanks man," he said softly, turning his attention to Konnor. He could see that the other man wanted to say something. "What's up?"

Konnor shook his head. "Are you doing this as his friend or because of something else?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. While he felt the same as Viktor did about Cody, he didn't want to insert himself into another person's relationship and end up causing trouble. "You're too riled up about it."

Roman's eyes fell to the floor, his smile fading. He'd tried not to think about his personal feelings, but he couldn't keep running from the question. Not when he'd asked it himself on so many occasions already.

* * *

Cody couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the small bouquet of flowers Dolph had given him right before they'd left the arena. It was a nice surprise, even if he knew Dolph wasn't an overly romantic guy. They were bright and beautiful, just like Dolph, and Cody couldn't take his eyes off them.

His smile started to falter, the enjoyment of their night started to slightly fade as he remembered Moxley's warning again. Even after talking with Roman and Dolph, he couldn't get his voice out of his head. It hadn't held any malice and Moxley didn't seem like the type to hurt someone for his own enjoyment. His fingers traced the edge of one petal, wondering if he was just over thinking it. Seriously, who would really go through this much just for sex?

"Hey, you okay over there?" Dolph asked, reaching over from the shifter between them and resting his hand over Cody's. "You're kinda off in your own little world, care to let me hitch a ride?"

Cody chuckled, his smile renewed. "I'm just really worried about Seth still. I mean, it's great him and Dean are working things out, but I haven't really heard much since they flew out to Vegas," he explained, finding it easier to lie than tell the truth. "I'm sorry for being a space case, my focus is on you now."

Dolph smirked, shrugging slightly. "Ya know, you don't have to be _completely _focused on me," he joked, looking over as his fingers laced with Cody's and giving them as squeeze. "But I understand what you're sayin'. It's good that those two are figurin' things out and Seth's in good hands with Ambrose."

"Yeah, you're right," Cody returned softly, thinking that it was true. "So, were are you taking me anyway?" He figured changing the subject would help, at least get thoughts focused on Dolph again.

"Well, I know this really great spot to do a little star gazing. I found it a couple years ago after a show and I wanted to share it with you," he explained, turning down a back road. "I mean it's not as good as being out in the middle of nowhere, but I can't keep you out too late since we have a show tomorrow."

Cody felt his cheeks start to warm at that. Dolph was being too thoughtful. He watched as the houses started to get a little further apart, the lights starting to fade and let the natural beauty of the stars start to shine.

A few minutes later, Dolph had the car parked in a little area surrounded by trees and bushes, creating a very secluded and intimate spot. He dropped the top of the convertible and looked up with a smile. "Beautiful, huh?"

Cody looked up, nodding in agreement. It was, just watching the faint twinkling above them. He felt Dolph's hand tighten around his again, his smile only widening. "Do you know any constellations?" he asked, looking over to see that Dolph's eyes were focused on him instead of the sky.

Dolph only shook his head as he smiled a little wider, his eyes softening. "Not really, if it isn't Orion or the big dipper, I'm completely lost," he admitted, chuckling. "Besides, you're way more beautiful than the stars."

Cody felt his heart thump at that. Sure, it was cheesy and he was sure Dolph had used it before one someone else, but it didn't stop his cheeks from burning. "Yeah?" he murmured, biting his lower lip lightly. "I don't know about all that."

"I do," Dolph breathed, leaning over the console to press a kiss to Cody's cheek. He pulled back slightly, letting the end of his nose brush against Cody's, their eyes locked. "I really do."

Cody's heart gave another lurch, his eyes falling to Dolph's lips. His tongue slid over his lower lip, moistening it. He really wanted to kiss him. His eyes darted up to Dolph's again, before they slid shut and he leaned in. The moment their lips touched, he felt a zap of electricity shoot through him. How could this be wrong?

Dolph groaned into the kiss, shifting so one his hand could let go of Cody's just to cup his cheek, his lips easily parting Cody's. His tongue slid into Cody's mouth, his entire body shuddering as Cody's instantly started to slide against his.

Cody was lost in the kiss, his own hand reaching out and resting over Dolph's pounding heart. His own mirrored it, making his entire chest dully ache. Everything in that moment felt good, it felt right.

Their kisses continued, lips parting and tongues curling around the other over and over again. Dolph was the one to pull back, just to start peppering soft kisses down Cody's chin to his neck.

Cody couldn't stop the low, whiney moans from passing his lips, his head falling away so Dolph had more access to his neck. He bit his lower lip, teeth grazing against him, sending a wave of pleasure through his entire body. He shuddered, his arms wrapping around Dolph's neck, his hands fisting in the material of his shirt. "Dolph," he groaned, a hand sliding down his side to his hip.

Dolph smirked, enjoying the way Cody said his name again in a breathless whisper. "C'mere," he murmured against burning skin, both hands grasping Cody's hips and tugging him over the console, the flowers laying forgotten in the seat. He pushed his seat all the way back and reclined back as far the seat would go.

Cody felt uncomfortable straddling Dolph in the middle of the open night like they were. His body started to tense, unable to enjoy the way Dolph started to kiss and nip as his neck again.

Dolph tried harder, working his magic on Cody until he once again started to relax in his arms, letting their bodies press together. Once he heard Cody's whimper and felt his lower half start to stir, did he let his hands slide down to grasp Cody's ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he rolled his own hips forward, grinding his own growing arousal against Cody's. He couldn't help but groan at the friction.

Cody whined, everything feeling so good already. How long had it been since he'd allowed himself to feel this good? He let out another groan as his hips pushed down into Dolph's their kisses growing a little rougher. "Dolph," he whimpered, pulling back for just a moment to look into the other man's half lidded eyes, lust and want clearly written all over his face. He smirked before diving right back in for another kiss, this one rougher.

Dolph's hands grew a little less gentle, firmly groping the round ass, pulling him in closer. He didn't know how much longer he could stand just grinding against Cody, he wanted more, needed it. Both hands slid to the front of Cody's jeans and started fumbling with the fastenings.

Cody jumped at the feel of warm fingers against his skin and jerked away from Dolph's lips in surprise. "Wait," he gasped, his face flush and lips kiss swollen. "That's… let's slow down a little."

"What's wrong babe?" Dolph asked, his brows furrowing. He was rock hard in his jeans and stopping like this was killing him.

"I'm just… not ready… for that yet," he gasped, trying hard to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, I just—"

Dolph groaned, running a hand roughly over his face and through his loose hair. "It's fine," he growled, less than thrilled about stopping with a raging hard on.

Cody knew it wasn't. He lid back to his side of the car and refastened the button of his jeans. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he could feel the once intimate and wonderful atmosphere rapidly disappearing. "Maybe, we should go back to the hotel," he suggested meekly, listening to Dolph as he grunted out an agreement.

The ride back was uncomfortable and tense. Cody spent most of it just fiddling with his flowers, more than thankful when they finally made it back. Once they were in the elevator up to their rooms, he decided to speak again since Dolph hadn't spoken a word. "I'm really sorry, it's not you. It's just… I wanna be in a serious relationship before… ya know?"

Dolph nodded, letting out a sigh. He smiled, wrapping his arm around Cody's neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. "I understand," he murmured gently, pressing another kiss. "I'm sorry for how I acted, I was just a little… _frustrated,_" he explained, nosing Cody until his head turned and their eyes met. "I didn't mean to push you."

Cody smiled, his chest warming. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing those sweet lips quickly before they made it to their floor and the doors opened. "I promised the guys we'd go out for breakfast, so I'll see you at the show?"

"Is Roman still riding with you?"

Cody stood there in a stunned silence. He was more than a little thrown off at the suddenness of the question. How had Roman even come up? "Well," he started, leading them out of the elevator, "he was, but he's riding with Jey tomorrow morning since Jimmy and Naomi wanted to ride solo."

Dolph only nodded, scanning the hallways quickly to make sure they were alone. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to Cody's cheek once he was sure they were completely alone. "Dinner date then?" he suggested, earning another smile.

Cody nodded, stopping once he reached his door. "Sounds good to me," he answered, leaning back against the door, his hand tightening around his flowers. "Well... I guess this is goodnight."

Dolph smirked, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Cody's lips. He pulled back slowly, their eyes meeting. "Goodnight," he returned, his voice sweet and sultry. His gaze flickered down to Cody's lips before he pulled back completely and started down the hall towards his own room.

Cody let out a low sigh, his body sagging as he pulled his keycard from his pocket and slid it into the electronic door. He pulled it free and waited for the little bulb to turn green before he opened the door and stepped in. He let out an even louder sigh as he tossed his keycard onto the desk and walked over to collapse face first into his bed. "Fuck…" he groaned, letting the bouquet fall to the floor.

He was exhausted and still half hard. He knew Dolph was frustrated with him. Even if he'd said it was okay, Cody knew it really wasn't. They'd been seeing each other for a little while now, so why not let them get intimate? Honestly, he just wanted the title of boyfriend. He wanted some sort of security saying that all of this was more than just two friends hooking up.

He tried to rid his mind of it as he pushed himself up to his feet. He began to undress, pulling his phone from his pocket and tossing it onto the bed. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, he slid between the covers and reached for his phone. He looked at the screen, surprised to see he had so many missed messages and calls. He'd only been gone for a couple of hours!

His heart lurched and twisted inside his chest when he saw that most of them were from Roman. Of all people, why did it have to be him? He groaned, opening one message and reading it.

_**I need to talk to you. Please text or call me when you get back. It's important.**_

Cody shook his head again, dropping his phone beside him. He didn't have the energy to talk to Roman at the moment, not when he still had a lingering hard on. He knew Roman's deep, and probably raspy from sleep, voice would only stir him back up and bring it back to its full length. He didn't want that. He told himself he would call Roman in the morning after breakfast with Konnor and Viktor. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep and completely forget about his botched evening.

* * *

"Hey Cody!" Viktor called the next morning, jogging down the hall to meet Cody at the elevators. He was thankful that he'd seen the other man leaving his room as he was walking down that hall. He'd have a moment to talk to him before they made it down to breakfast.

"Morning," Cody greeted in return, his voice less than enthused. He looked over and forced a smile. Even if he wasn't in the greatest of moods, he wasn't trying to take it out on Viktor.

Viktor instantly picked up on Cody's foul mood. "Rough night?" he asked gently, reaching forward and pressing the down button.

"Something like that," Cody muttered, rubbing his face with a hand as he tried to suppress a yawn. He'd tossed and turned, finding it nearly impossible to fully fall into a deep sleep the night before. Needless to say, he hadn't slept well. "I'm just ready to go eat and get to the show."

"Yeah," Viktor added gently, looking around. His heart gave a thankful lurch when he saw Konnor walking towards them. He nodded in greeting, Konnor doing the same. "So, uh… did you talk to Roman yet today?" He looked back over at Cody. "He really wanted to talk to you last night."

Cody shook his head, groaning softly. All he'd done when he woke up was shower and shave. Calling Roman back was probably one of the lowest priorities on his checklist at that moment. "No, he sent me like five texts last night though. It was kinda ridiculous. What was so fuckin' important?" He really wasn't trying to be grouchy.

Viktor shot Konnor a look.

Konnor shook his head, the elevator dinging as the door opened for them. "He didn't say," he said, his look hardening on Viktor. He knew his partner wasn't please with his lie, but it was too early for this. He could tell Cody was already in a foul mood, he didn't want to make it any worse before breakfast.

The three stepped into the elevator and Cody hit the main level button, watching as the doors shut. His eyes were narrowed on the carpeted floor. "I wonder what was so important," he murmured, letting his own thoughts take over.

The three made it down to the large breakfast hall and quickly filled their plates with their choice of breakfast foods. They took a nice table close to the windows and began to eat.

Cody added some sugar to his coffee, his eyes focused on the inky blackness as it swirled around. Quietly, he sighed, thinking back on the night before with Dolph. "How long do you usually wait before you sleep with someone?" he asked, looking up to see two looks of confusion. His eyes fell back to his coffee. "I know that's weird to ask, but…." He trailed off, his brows furrowing together as he tried to find the right words to say.

Viktor looked over at Konnor, the bigger man looking down at his plate of fruit and his fists clenched on the table. "Is this about you and Dolph?" he asked, turning his attention back to Cody. He saw the slow nod.

Konnor grit his teeth. He knew he should stay silent, but he just couldn't. "Don't sleep with him," he hissed a moment later, his eyes rising to meet Cody's confused ones. He could feel Viktor's on him as well. He swallowed hard, his frown only deepening. Quickly, his eyes fell to the table before moving back up to Cody's. "Look, Cody, the truth is, Dolph is just using you." He let out a harsh breath, hating the broken look crossing Codys' face. "That's what Roman wanted to tell you. He tried to catch last night, but you'd already left."

Cody felt his heart drop into his stomach. He'd already known. Between Moxley's words and Dolph's actions, he suddenly felt stupid for trying to convince himself otherwise. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Cody," Viktor started, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

Cody only shook his head, knocking Viktor's hand away as he stood. "I'm gonna get my stuff together. I'll meet you two at the car when you're finished eating," he said lowly, standing and leaving his coffee and untouched breakfast.

Both members of the Ascension watched Cody as he stiffly walked out of the dining hall. Viktor turned to Konnor, shooting him a dark look. "You had to say it _here_ of all places?" he hissed, earning a snarling reply.

"Well I didn't plan on telling him until we made it to the arena, but I wasn't going to sit here and point in him the wrong direction." His features softened, his eyes falling to his plate. "I can't sit here and watch him hurting over someone that doesn't give a shit about his feelings."

Viktor reached over the table and patted Konnor's hand. He smiled once those eyes lifted to meet his. "I know, me neither," he murmured back just as gently. "Hurry up and eat, we have a rodent to take care of."

At that Konnor's lips turned upwards into a wicked smirk. "A large one."

* * *

Cody walked through the backstage area of the arena, noticing that it was pretty deserted. He knew everyone else on the roster was probably still on the road, getting in a work out, or doing their own things either personal or for work. But he knew Dolph would be there. He was always early.

He felt Konnor and Viktor behind him, keeping their distance but refusing to be left more than a few steps behind. He could _feel _their presence, a dark, foreboding aura radiation off of them in thick, choking waves.

He was happy for their support. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone. Not with how jumbled his insides were with emotion. He was hurt and angry and felt completely betrayed. But most of all, he felt so stupid for ever thinking that someone like Dolph would ever change his playboy ways for someone like him.

He didn't stop when people greeted him, he didn't even spare them a second glance. He was fixated on finding Dolph and asking him why. Why had he put on this entire show just to sleep with him? Why had he made Cody believe that there could ever be something between them?

He turned down a hallway, focused on finding Tyler's little makeshift "dressing room". He knew Dolph usually went there to change or to just hang out and get away from the chaos that could be in the main locker room. Once his eyes spied the blue piece of paper with Tyler's name, he walked a little faster, with more purpose.

Once he reached the door, he didn't hesitate. He didn't knock, just grabbed the handle and roughly shoved the door open. He stepped in, freezing as soon as his eyes landed on the two inside.

He knew the sight shouldn't have shocked him, but those thoughts did nothing to stop the burning ache in his chest. Tears burned his eyes and he felt himself start to violently shake as he looked down at Dolph sitting in the black leather chair, Tyler between his spread knees with his mouth completely full of Dolph's dick.

Dolph instantly pushed Tyler away and covered his glistening cock with his hand. He knew he'd been caught. His eyes widened, panic setting in when he realized that Konnor and Viktor were standing right behind Cody. "It's… it's not—"

"It's not what?" Cody snarled back, gritting his teeth. "It's not Tyler on his knees sucking you off?" He shook his head, his throat constricting around his words, causing him to growl. "I already knew you were nothing but a play boy piece of shit and I was so fuckin' stupid to ever believe that I might be special." He turned towards Tyler, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Don't worry Breeze, you're just another flavor of the week, so don't start thinking you're special either."

"Cody," Dolph tried, the sound instantly dying in his throat once he saw the blinding flash of anger in Konnor's eyes.

"No, I don't need to hear any of your shitting excuses," Cody snapped, swallowing hard. "You lied to me about everything. If all you wanted was to fuck me, you should've said that so you weren't wasting my time." He paused, biting his lower lip as his and Dolph's eyes met. He honestly didn't see an ounce of remorse. He forced himself to smirk, shaking his head. "You're pathetic, ya know that? Moxley was right, you're nothing but a Nikki Sixx wannabe reject who can go fuck himself."

Konnor moved just enough to let Cody turn and slip between him and Viktor to leave the room. A dark, foreboding smile settled on his lips as he heard the door shut behind them. He knew him and Viktor were alone with Tyler and Dolph and no one would interrupt what they were about to do.

* * *

Cody spent the rest of the day alone. He ignored his phone when it rang or vibrated with a new message. He didn't want to hear from anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. All he really wanted was to hide away from the world, but he knew that wasn't possible, not when he was scheduled for a match that night.

He sighed, currently watching from a lofty perch on a six foot production box. He'd seen several of his co-workers and friends walk by. He'd heard parts of their conversations, their laughter. It only seemed to make his heart ache more, feeling even more alone than before.

"You gonna sit up there all night?"

Cody's eyes shot to the right, his watery blues meeting soft grey. His chest tightened and he looked away. Roman was one of the last people he wanted to see. "And if I am?" he hissed, hurt once again coursing through him.

Roman moved a little closer, resting his hand on the edge of the box. "Viktor text me. They've been looking for you," he started, looking down at his feet. "You wanna jump down and talk to me for a little bit?"

"Not really," Cody answered, looking over again. As much as he didn't want to leave his perch, something urged him to. He slid off the edge and fell to his feet. He straightened up and leaned against the box, his arms folded across his chest. His gaze never left the floor. "I feel so stupid, so fucking stupid."

"You shouldn't," Roman urged, taking a step back to give Cody a little more room.

"Yeah?" Cody snapped, his eyes once again filling with tears. "Who wouldn't feel like a fucking idiot Roman! I _knew_ what he was like and I still bought everything he said! Lapped it right up!"

Roman felt useless standing there. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just wanted to make everything better. "Cody…."

"Don't, please, you're just gonna make me feel worse," Cody muttered, his hands covering his face as he tried to scrub the tears from his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm so fucking upset. Why would someone like Dolph ever be interested in someone like me?"

Roman's eyes narrowed at that. Gently, he reached out and took Cody's hands from his face, a serious frown settled on his lips. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that Cody," he hissed, his look starting to soften. "Dolph never deserved someone like you. You're too good of a person for a shit bag like him."

Cody's heart fluttered. He knew Roman was only trying to make him feel better, and he shouldn't take those words for much more than that, but it was hard. He wanted them to mean so much more. He shook his head, forcing out a chuckle. He felt Roman's hands tighten slightly around his. "Yeah? I guess I'm just destined to be alone then," he whimpered, one tear slipping free and starting down his cheek. He was starting to think he was, every person he fell for never seemed to reciprocate the same feelings.

"Don't say that," Roman breathed, his hands releasing Cody's and cupping his soft face. His thumbs wiped away Cody's tear tracks, the smaller male leaning into his tender touch. Slowly, he leaned in, pressing his forehead against Cody's. He hated how handsome Cody looked and how hard his heart was pounding. "You're gonna find someone and they're gonna be the luckiest fuckin' person in the world to be with you."

Cody's heart skipped another beat, his eyes lifting to meet Roman's. Again, the pads of Roman's thumbs brushed across his cheeks and lightening shot through him at the tender touch. He felt numb standing there under that gaze. He could barely hear over the rush of blood in his ears. He bit his lower lip, knowing he needed to pull away before he took Roman's kindness too far and did something stupid.

Neither knew were sure who moved in first, and if you asked they would say it was the other one, but lips gently pressed together in the lightest, most tender of kisses. It sent lightening down both of their spines, setting every single nerve ablaze with energy.

Roman pulled back after a moment, his eyes half lidded as Cody's sparkling eyes started to open. He smiled, his gaze flickering down to Cody's lips, as if he were asking for permission to kiss Cody again.

Cody didn't wait. He leaned in and kissed Roman, his lips slightly parting so he could capture Roman's lower lip between his. His brows furrowed, wondering if this was real. Maybe he'd just fallen asleep on that production box and this was all just a dream, a beautiful, torturous nightmare.

Roman felt the heat between them, one arm dropping to wrap around Cody's waist and pull them even closer. He groaned into the kiss, Cody's hands sliding into his loose hair. Easily, his lips parted, clasping and unclasping around Cody's lower lip before his tongue grew bold and snaked against the seam of Cody's lips.

Cody whimpered, his knees growing weak as instantly granted Roman admittance into his mouth. He was sure he couldn't breathe, Roman's tongue slowly running against his, igniting a fire deep in the pit of his belly. His hands tightened in the thick mane of dark hair, his body arching into Roman's.

Roman eased Cody back against the production box, the hand still on Cody's cheek sliding back to cradle the back of his head. Finally, it felt so good to hold Cody to him, to kiss his lips like he was. They were so sweet, so supple and perfect. He wanted so much more than simple kisses, but he didn't want to push for it. He wanted Cody to know that he wasn't like Dolph, he wanted all of him, not just his body. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together again, biting the edge of his lower lip between his teeth. He had to slow down. "W-wait," he breathed, his eyes slowly opening.

Cody was completely breathless. He felt the breath from Roman's pants against his lips. His tongue ran over his lower lip, savoring the taste of the Samoan on his lips. "Roman?"

"Let… let me take you out to dinner?" Roman asked, smiling softly.

Cody's brows furrowed, a his stomach dropping. He pushed Roman back, putting more space between them. He felt stupid, of course Roman was thinking it was a mistake that they'd kissed. "I don't need your pity," he hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Suddenly, the once unique and addicting taste was bitter. "I'm not some second string charity case."

Roman's eyes widened, confusion easily written all over him. "Cody," he started, swallowing hard. This is not how he'd thought this would go. "I didn't mean it like that."

Cody shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Really?" he asked, his sarcasm stifling. "You're gonna stand there and tell me you aren't thinking _Poor Cody, I'll take him out to dinner, have a few drinks, cheer him up a bit and then let him down easy_?" Cody's hands dropped to his hips. "Yeah, because you know I still like you and you don't."

Roman stood there in shock, unable to bring himself to speak. Had he really pushed Cody away to the point that he thought there could never be anything between them?

Cody shook his head, tears once again burning his eyes. Sucking in a deep breath he turned and started away. He didn't need this.

"Cody!" Roman called, running a hand through his hair. "I do like you!" He was growing exasperated for Cody to listen and believe him.

Cody spun around, his face twisting into a heated glare, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Since when Roman? Huh? Since Seth turned you down?" His jaw ached as it tightened, the nerve visibly ticking. Roman's silence was deafening. "I'm not a fucking stand in Roman!"

Roman didn't know what to say. His body was numb and completely frozen to its spot as he watched Cody storm away from him. How had things turned out so wrong?

* * *

(A/N): Once again, this is a very Rody heavy chapter! Once again I'm NOT sorry. Haha. So do you think Dolph got what he deserved? Is Cody completely warranted in how he's thinking? And don't worry, Konnor and Viktor took good care of Dolph and Tyler. Thoughts are always wonderful! And thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me so much overwhelming love and support. I don't think I tell you guys enough, thank you! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 33.  
**

**Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I said it in a previous story, but things have just been rough writing wise. I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter though! See you next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 34**_

Roman was adjusting his vest when the door to the locker room opened Friday night. He looked over with only a mild curiosity, his mind still focused on the Tuesday before where Cody had stormed off. It had been consuming all of his thoughts, making him wonder what he should even do to try and get Cody to understand that he did like him.

His mood lifted slightly when he saw that it was Seth walking in. "Hey," he greeted with a smile, tightening his last strap and fastening it. His eyes lingered over Seth's face, thankful to see that the dark circles were almost gone and he held that unexplainable life in him again. "You look like you had a great vacation with Dean in Vegas."

Seth shrugged, trying hard to hide his smile. He had had a wonderful time in Vegas, even with everything that had happened. "Oh, it wasn't too bad," he murmured, setting his bags down close to Roman's and pulling his shirt off. "Nothing a little sun and relaxation couldn't fix." He unzipped his bag and started pulling out his gear. His smile started to fade, wishing that he couldn't spent all of his time in Vegas. "I only got to stay out there for a couple days before I had to go home."

"Why'd you give up Vegas for Davenport?" Roman asked with a chuckle, sitting down on a bench and watching Seth as he shimmied out of his skinny jeans. "All that dry air for straight humidity?"

Seth winced, swallowing hard. "Therapy," he murmured, his dark eyes meeting Roman's light ones. "It was good this week, easier than the first one." He reached into his bag for his pads and trunks.

Roman hated the way Seth's voice shook. "I'm not tryin' to get all up in your business, but it doesn't really sound like it went all that well," he murmured, clasping his between his knees. "What happened?"

Seth froze, his eyes dropping to hands as they desperately clutched at his trunks. His jaw was tight, everything zooming around in his mind. He wanted to confide in Roman, but at the same time he didn't want to talk about it at all. "It's… it's nothing…."

"You sure?" Roman asked gently, looking up to see that Seth's hands were shaking.

Seth nodded before he quickly shook his head. "No," he breathed, tears burning his eyes. They didn't leave his trunks, his voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. "Dean won't touch me." Slowly, his eyes shifted to meet Roman's soft grey ones. "He's afraid to."

"Seth?"

"I don't know what to do Ro," Seth went on, his voice growing shakier as his hands dropped to his sides, his trunks laying forgotten on the floor. "I don't wanna push for more when he's not comfortable." He let out a sigh, shaking his head roughly. "And I don't even know what I would be okay with. I just… I just…."

Roman stood and wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulders, pulling the smaller male to his chest. He had no idea what to say, but he hoped that somewhere his gesture gave Seth some sort of comfort without overstepping any boundaries. Instantly he hated the way Seth tensed under his sudden touch, but was quickly relieved when he relaxed and leaned into him. "Seth," he started, exhaling roughly. "How… how do you know that Dean's afraid to touch you?"

Seth's body instantly tensed again, his jaw tightening. He knew if he brought up Moxley it would only lead to Roman getting worried and angry. And he didn't dare bring up how he'd freaked out before. "You don't wanna know," he murmured, closing his eyes as his hands clutched the sides of Roman's shirt. He knew he was probably silly that he was clinging to the other man, but no matter what, he had always felt safe and secure when him and Roman were so close.

Roman held back his comment, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. Instead, he pulled back just enough to press his forehead against Seth's, their eyes meeting. "I know I'm probably the last person that should be giving advice right now, but you have been though a lot of shit and it's pretty fuckin' obvious that Dean loves you and doesn't wanna rush and end up hurt you in any way." He smiled, bumping his nose against Seth's. "Dean might need some time too, with everything that's happened." His eyes slipped shut, his hands moving up to cup Seth's cheeks. "But it'll happen. You two were meant to be together."

Seth couldn't help but smile, his hands coming up and resting against the backs of Roman's. Just hearing those words helped to comfort him. What would he do without Roman? "Thank you," he breathed, surprised to feel warm lips press against his forehead. "Roman?"

Roman pulled back just enough to look down into Seth's handsome face, a smirk on his lips. "Talk it over with him, okay? Set some boundaries and just enjoy being with each other. Sex isn't everything," he chuckled, earning a playfully dark look before a smile broke out and Seth nodded.

Roman was the one to look over when he heard the door open, his heart seizing in his chest. "Cody," he breathed, wide blue eyes taking in the sight of them together. His eyes shot to Seth, noticing that he was still standing there in his briefs before he yanked his hands back jumped back, away from Seth.

Cody's eyes dropped to the floor, his heart aching in his chest. "Sorry to interrupt," he muttered bitterly, turning around and starting to walk out of the locker room.

"Wait Cody!" Roman called, tripping over his own bag as he ran after Cody, catching him just before he could leave the room. "Wait, please it's not what you're thinking. We were only talking Cody, I swear!"

Cody froze, those words ringing in his ears. He was reminded of how Dolph had tried to say the same thing when he'd found him the week before with Tyler between his knees. He grit his teeth, telling himself not to let it bother him, not to remember how much the sight itself had hurt or how much time he'd actually spent thinking about Roman's kiss. "It's none of my business," he growled, refusing to look at Roman as he flung the door open and walked out.

Seth stood there in shock and confusion, his eyes wide at the episode that had played out in front of him. "Roman?" he questioned, flinching back when he saw the bigger man haul off and punch the brick wall in frustration. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Letting out a helpless sigh, Roman flopped down on a bench, cradling his head in his hands. "I fucked up," he started, groaning into his hands. "It's a long fuckin' story."

"Well, I'm free until Dean makes it in," Seth countered, fastening his knee pads before he slipped one leg into his trunks, his other following. "Spill man."

* * *

Seth snuggled closer into Dean's chest, enjoying the way the other man's hand was running through his hair, gently brushing the loose tangles out. He didn't know why, but just the feel of the pads of Dean's fingers gliding over his scalp relaxed him, while also sending small bolts of sexual energy down his spine. His eyes were closed and he couldn't help but mewl at the sensual touch.

Dean laid there watching Seth's pleased face, an amused smile stuck to his own lips. As much as he hated it, his mind was still focused on the show. Cody had been acting weird and their match together had been so stiff and awkward. He was almost amazed that the crowd hadn't noticed Cody's almost lack luster performance. "Hey babe," he started, nudging Seth's forehead with his nose. "Do you know what's going on with Cody? He was in such a shitty mood tonight."

Seth stiffened, remembering earlier that day when Cody had walked in on him and Roman.

Dean instantly felt the atmosphere change between. "Seth?"

Seth's eyes slid open, a sigh passing between his lips. "A lot happened when we went home last week," he started, drawing lazy circles on Dean's chest. He watched the material of Dean's shirt twist and fold. "Dolph was only trying to get laid and when Roman tried to tell him he liked him, he got rejected hardcore. Roman's really upset over it too."

Dean nodded, his heart starting to thump a little harder in his chest. He'd known Cody would find out about Dolph, but he was surprised to know that Roman had feelings for the smaller male. "I see," he murmured, wondering what had changed between those two and why Cody would turn Roman away when it was obvious he liked Roman more than he dared express.

Seth nodded, his own heart picking up speed. He knew he should take Roman's advice and talk to Dean. He really did want them to have an open, physical relationship. He wanted to feel Dean's hands on him and he wanted his hands on Dean again. "Dean?" he asked, his voice already shaking. His hand rested flat over Dean's heart.

"Yeah?"

"I…" he murmured, his entire body starting to tremble. He felt dizzy, the words sticking in his throat as a dull throbbing filled his ears. "I wanna…."

Dean waited, Seth's words slowly trailing off and fading into silence. "Babe, look at me," he murmured, moving his hand from behind his head to tip Seth's chin up so their eyes met. "Talk to me."

Seth felt his face grow hot, guilt weighing in his stomach at the worried look in Dean's eyes. He looked away, his jaw tightening. "I wanna have sex with you!" he blurted out, his eyes snapping wide open. He hadn't meant to say it like that. He'd just wanted Dean to know he wanted them have more of a physical relationship.

Dean laid there in shock, his body frozen. "You…"

"No, wait," Seth interrupted, sitting up and looking down at the sheets. "I mean, I do, _eventually_ wanna have sex, it's just… the way things are and all… I want do more than just kiss you."

"Seth."

"Dean, I love you and it's hard not to want more… and I talked to my therapist about it at our last session and she said—"

"Seth."

"—that it would be okay as long as—"

"Seth."

"—we take out time and go slow then it'll be okay. I don't wanna think about what happened before—"

"Seth!" Dean practically snapped as he sat up. He sighed, his eyes never leaving the blankets, the sudden silence echoing in his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but you just kept going." Finally, he looked up to meet wide, clearly scared eyes. "Look, I don't know about all that. I can't stop thinking about last time in my room. Seth, I didn't even realize what was happening and I pushed you into having that kind of panic attack. I don't wanna do that again and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing more than you're comfortable with."

Seth nodded, one side of his mouth curling into a barely there smile. "Dean," he breathed, his hand sliding over and resting on Dean's. "I trust you and I know you won't hurt me. I should've stopped it when I started feeling uncomfortable but I didn't." He moved in closer, resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder as his cheeks started to warm again. "I wanna experience all of this with you babe. I've always wanted to."

Dean groaned, knowing he couldn't deny Seth. "Dammit," he muttered, pulling Seth back so the brunette laid over him, the dark hair fanned out over his chest. His heart was racing and he knew Seth could hear it. "You have to swear you'll tell me if it gets to be too much okay?" he asked, feeling like he was pleading with his boyfriend. "I love you and I don't wanna hurt you in anyway."

Seth nodded, smiling wide as he slid up Dean's chest and kissed his lips lightly. "I swear."

Dean smirked, his hands sliding down to rest on Seth's hips. "You wanna start now?" he asked teasingly, chuckling at the way started to sputter and turn an even deeper crimson. He leaned in and kissed Seth softly, one hand gliding up the length of Seth's back, his fingers dragging lightly against his spine.

Seth shivered, letting out a gasping breath. "M-making out… is good for… for now." As much as he wanted to experience more with Dean, he was tired and he wasn't sure if he was ready to jump in headfirst. He just wanted it to flow without either of them thinking about it.

* * *

Dark eyes slid over Dean's sleeping face, taking in the way his lashes rested on his cheeks, the curve of his lips, and the slope of his nose. Seth was sure he'd never see anything as beautiful as Dean when he was sleep. He really did look like an angel. A soft smile touched his lips as he reached over and let his fingers brush over his cheek.

A soft, almost defeated sigh passed from between Seth's lips, unable to stop himself from wondering if this is what Moxley looked like when he slept. He jerked his hand away, his eyes dropping to the small section of sheets between him and Dean. Why was he thinking about Moxley? Why couldn't he get that night out of his head? Why couldn't he get Moxley's words to stop playing over and over again?

"_Why do you have to think like that?" Seth asked softly, looking up to see that Moxley was still looking out the window? "Why do you have to always be so damn negative?"_

_Moxley smirked, a bitter, pained laugh echoing in the quiet room. "Why wouldn't I?" he shot back, turning towards Seth, his arms settling beside him as he placed both feet on the floor and leaned forward over his lap, his eyes focused on Seth's. "Think about it in these terms, Pretty Boy. Do you think Dean's gonna be okay with me using any part of his body to touch someone else other than you? Would you be okay knowing that I'm using these hands—" He held both up for emphasis. "—on someone else's body? Or I'm using this mouth—" He tapped his lips with his index finger. "—to kiss or suck someone else's dick?"_

_Seth looked away, unable to stop the mental images of Dean with someone else. Even if he knew it would be Moxley in control, he didn't want anyone else's hands on Dean's body. Reluctantly he murmured, "…No."_

_Moxley stood, his smirk starting to fade as he took a step towards Seth. Gently, he cupped the other man's chin in his hand and lifted it so their eyes met. He could see the sparkle of fear there and his lips hung in a deep drown. "And would you be okay with me using his hands on you?"_

_Seth froze, his entire body starting to violently shake, his stomach twisting up in knots as a wave of nausea took over. Once again, all he could remember was the first time he'd felt Moxley's hands on him, forcing him, raping him. "No!" he snapped, jumping up and shoving Moxley back towards the seat before he ran for the door. He was in desperate need of the toilet._

_Moxley could hear Seth's retches and the splashes of his vomit as it hit the water in the toilet. He winced at the sound as he leaned back against the base of the window seat. He'd tripped and fell back once Seth had pushed him. He'd deserved that. He deserved anything Seth did to him for all that he'd put Seth through. He pushed a hand through his hair, his jaw tightening. Was this his punishment? Being stuck alone, inside Dean and being forced to watch this love grow? "See," he whispered to the empty room. "Why am I even here? Dean doesn't need me anymore. No one does."_

Seth closed his eyes, his stomach growing tighter and twisting. He hadn't thought about how lonely it might be for Moxley. Maybe encouraging Dean to take the pills would suppress Moxley and give him some sort of reprieve. He really didn't know what to do or say about the situation. No matter how he felt about Moxley, there was a part of him that desperately wanted to get to know him and understand him and if possible, ease some of his pain.

He moved a little closer, pressing his forehead against Dean's, his hand resting on the slightly stubbly cheek. "I'm sorry," he breathed, sucking his lower lip into his mouth for a moment. He laid there for a little while longer, his body growing heavier as his mind started to drift off. He was so tired that he didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

Tired, blue eyes slid open once he was sure Seth was asleep. They looked over Seth's slack face, blond brows furrowing. A head eased every so gently up and covered Seth's on his cheek. It was warm as he leaned into it. His thumb drug from side to side over the back of Seth's hand, a soft, tired sigh escaping from between pursed lips. Once again, those eyes slid shut.

* * *

Roman grunted as he shoved his keycard into the mechanical lock so he could get into the hotel's gym. He'd spent the last hour tossing and turning in his bed and he was sure he'd continue to do so with the way his head was. He hoped a quick, heavy work out would get him to stop thinking and tire his body out to the point it had no choice but to rest.

Once Roman pulled his card back and the door unlocked, he opened the door to the tiny gym and stepped in. He knew he wasn't going to find many machines and certainly no free weights, but he hoped for at least an elliptical or treadmill. He could get a decent run in and—

His entire body froze, his eyes resting on the back of the man he was trying not to think about. He swallowed hard, his heart stuttering in his chest before pounding around wildly. He willed his feet to move, at least away from the door, but nothing happened. Time seemed to slow to a stop, his stomach turning in a somersault when Cody turned and their eyes met.

Cody's jaw tightened, his eyes dropping from Roman's face. He pushed out a soft curse as he reached for his hand towel and wiped his forehead. "I was just leaving," he said, his voice echoing in the room. He didn't waste time walking towards the door, coming to a stop in front of Roman since his bigger body was practically blocking his way.

"Wait," Roman started as he finally unglued his feet from the floor and stepped to the side. "Please, just listen to me for a second." He wasn't going to force Cody to stay, but he certainly hoped the smaller male would.

Cody sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea why he was doing what Roman asked. Honestly, he wanted to walk through the door and go back to his room where he could shower and hopefully fall asleep. But there he was, waiting. "I don't have all night," he bit out.

Roman sucked in a fleeting breath, shaking his head slightly as he tried to piece his thoughts together enough to form words. He didn't want to fuck this up anymore than it already was. "I'm sorry, first of all," he started, holding his hands up in defense when Cody only rolled his eyes. "Before you think it's just me trying to talk my way outta what happened, it's not. I never wanted you to think that you were ever a replacement for Seth or anyone else, because you're not." His lungs burned, his heart aching with the tough, yet pained look on Cody's face.

"And what about Seth this morning?" Cody growled, his lips thinning into a tight line.

Roman looked down at the floor. "We really were just talking. He wants more with Dean but with everything that's gone on…." He trailed off, sighing softly as he looked up. "Cody," he tried again, his brows furrowing. He hoped his words reached the other man. "I really do like you. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't.

"Since when?" Cody asked, his voice shaking. In fact, his entire body was shaking. With anger or fear he didn't know. "You never answered me when I asked before." He paused, Roman's eyes dropping to the floor again. "What changed from that night when we talked until now huh? You're the one that rejected me."

Roman flinched at Cody's sharp words. He didn't know how to explain his answer, but he knew it wouldn't help change Cody's mind. He shook his head, exhaling loudly. "I don't really know. I know that's not what you wanna hear, but it's the truth. With everything going on I got to really know you and I like being around you. It just happened, and I didn't even realize it until you and Dolph started seeing each other."

Cody stiffened, his jaw tightening. He watched Roman's hand slide up and scratch the back of his neck. He knew Roman wasn't lying, just in the defeated, uncomfortable way he stood, the way their eyes wouldn't meet.

"I was jealous but I didn't wanna say anything. I'd already fucked up Seth and Dean's relationship, I didn't wanna do that to you too," he explained, his eyes lifting. "You don't have to believe me, but it's all the truth."

Cody's chest hurt, his heart pounding as he tried to suck in an ever-fleeting breath. He couldn't believe Roman. He just couldn't. It all seemed to convenient. "I'm sorry," he murmured, pushing past Roman and grabbing the door. "But I can't believe that." He turned, his teary eyes meeting Roman's for only a moment before he pulled the door open and walked out, leaving Roman to stand there alone.

Roman's chest ached and he wondered if this was how it had felt for Cody to hear him say that their dinner date hadn't been a date. He sighed, running his hands over his face, groaning in frustration. What could he do to make Cody understand that he was truly telling him the truth? Even if nothing happened between them, he greatly missed Cody's friendship.

* * *

(A/N): Hey there! I know I've been MIA for a while now, and I am super sorry about that. Writing was seriously hard for a while but I hope that I'll be back on track now. I hope you're enjoying the story still! It seems like Dean and Seth are doing a lot better, but Roman and Cody still have a way to go. Any and all thoughts are wonderful and I'd love to hear them! This chapter may not seem like a lot, but I swear there's a lot of content here that you'll understand later. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 34.  
**

**Note: Holy shit! I made it on time! And for good reason to! Let's hope I get next week out on time too! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

It wasn't until Tuesday night, the last night of their tour week, that Seth saw Cody for more than a few minutes, and found him without Konnor of Viktor hovering around. He looked around the locker room, smiling once he was sure it was empty as he finished lacing his boot. He stood and walked over to where Cody was painting his face. He leaned against the wall, his eyes following the strokes of the paintbrush. "You gotta minute?" he asked, blue meeting brown momentarily. "I just wanna talk."

"I'm kinda busy," Cody returned coldly. The brush stopped, his hand already starting to shake. His eyes left Seth's for his reflection, He wasn't trying to be rude, but he knew Seth would want to talk about Roman, why else would he be there? He went back to painting, telling himself not to think about how close he'd seen Roman and Seth before, to ignore the gentleness in Roman's posture, the tenderness in his eyes.

Seth let out a soft sigh. "I know you're avoiding me and Roman. I haven't seen you at all this week without either Konnor of Viktor around," he went on, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I know shit went down between you and Ro, but I'm still your friend and I wanna be here for you too."

Cody's eyes dropped to the sink below him, his jaw tightening. As much as he wanted to let Seth be there, his feelings were too mixed. He was so envious of the way Seth had Roman wrapped around his little finger, but he also knew Seth was a loyal friend. "I don't want you around right now, Seth," he finally muttered through clenched teeth. "Okay? I just wanna be left alone."

Pain shot through Seth's chest, Cody's words stealing his breath. He stood there with wide eyes, his brow furrowed as he noticed just how pained Cody's own eyes were. "Oh," he murmured, swallowing hard as he stood up straight. "You know that nothing's ever gonna happen between me and Ro, right?"

Cody shook his head, dropping his brush into the sink as he resting his hands on the rim. He hissed out a curse as he turned his head, his eyes narrowing on his fallen brush. "It's not the fact that nothing's gonna happen. It's the fact that I can't trust him," he said, his breathing growing harsh as his hands gripped the sink tighter.

"Cody?"

"No, you don't get it!" Cody snapped, his eyes rising to meet Seth's. "I know how he feels about you. I can see it in the way he _looks _at you. I know he doesn't like me like that, no matter what he says." He sighed, his jaw tightening as his eyes fell to this sink again, his voice dropping into a whisper. "I'm like the second option, just because he knows I like him and he can't have you, so why not just take the next best thing."

A dull ache settled in Seth's chest. He hated that Cody looked at himself with so little worth. "Cody," he started, reaching out and resting his hand on Cody's shoulder, hoping to pull him away from such negative thoughts. "Look, that's not how Roman feels at all." He sighed, nibbling his lower lip. "I know he can be really shitty about expressing himself, but he does like you. He's been so fucked up all week because you won't even look at him."

Cody only shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"You should."

Cody and Seth both jumped at the deep voice, their head snapping around to see Dean leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Neither had heard him sneak into the locker room.

Dean eased away from the door, his arms dropping as he walked over. "It's none of mine or Seth's business what goes on between you and Roman, but he does care about you," he said gently, his eyes leaving Cody's to meet Seth's momentarily before they were once again on Cody. He could see that Cody didn't want to believe him either. "He was close to taking Ziggler's head off when he found out that he was only trying to sleep with you."

Cody shook his head. He didn't want to hear this.

"He even threatened to take out Moxley if he ever tried to lay a hand on you," Dean went on, his heart racing at the way to sets of blue eyes snapped to him. "To be honest with you, I haven't seen him that mad in a long time. If it wouldn't have cost him his job, he probably would've taken Ziggler out before Konnor and Viktor got to him."

Cody stood there, his brow furrowed. He was shocked to hear just how upset Roman was over what had happened. But he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to give himself false hope.

Seth sighed, his hand gently squeezing Cody's shoulder. "It's your choice if you wanna believe him or not. Even if you decide that something romantic is a bad idea, he misses you. He misses just talking to you and I know that because he's told me," he said gently, pulling his hand away and sharing a look with Dean. "Just promise me that you'll think everything over, okay?"

Cody barely nodded, his head jumbled with thoughts and conflicting emotions. He let out a low, helpless sigh as a trembling hand reached for his fallen paintbrush. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to stop everything.

"When did you and Roman talk?" Seth asked after they'd left the locker room and put a good twenty feet between them and the door. He looked over, watching as Dean's face hardened at the mention of the other man. "Because you're making that face and the last time you two were together, you fought."

"It was the day before we left for Vegas. He came to check on you and he told me that Moxley had talked to Cody while he was in the hospital room. He really looked like he was going to kill Dolph," Dean explained, looking over, his gaze landing on a soft smile. "What?"

Seth shook his head, his smile widening. "Just thinking that you could've just kept it to yourself, but instead you told Cody about Roman," he said, shrugging lightly. "I think it really helped him."

Dean shrugged, letting out a breath. "I didn't say it for Roman," he answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Cody's a good guy and he deserves to know that someone actually does care about him. What he does with the information is up to him."

Seth nodded, looking ahead as they entered catering. "Still, thank you.

* * *

Roman eased forward over his stretched out leg, his hands clasping around his boot to pull himself a little further forward. His match was up coming up and he wanted to be as ready as possible for it. He had to keep his head and body completely focused. This was his last match before the big one, before he went to the next PPV and wrestled for the title. He couldn't let anything distract—

His eyes fell on a pair of purple and black boots and instantly he knew they belonged to Cody. His eyes darted up from his boot to look over the other man. He let out a soft sigh, noticing that Konnor and Viktor were with him again, all three of them laughing and talking amongst themselves. Roman shook his head, his shoulders hunching forward in defeat as he pulled his foot back towards him, his eyes once again landing on the floor. He missed hearing that laugh. He missed just hearing Cody's voice. He missed their conversations no matter how odd or random they were.

"You got something for Cody?"

Roman's eyes snapped up, finding that Dolph had snuck up to stand beside him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes still ever so slightly discolored. He didn't answer, his blood already boiling just looking at the bleach blond man whose eyes were narrowed on Cody and his two friends.

"Because if you're tryin' to hit it at all you better just hang it up," he went on, dropping his arms so his hands rested on his hips. "Konnor and Viktor got him under lock and key so I doubt anyone's gonna be able to get close to him. Look what they did to my eye." He pointed at his bruised eye, his eyes narrowing on Roman.

Roman didn't remember moving, it was just a blur of motion from his seated position on the floor to having his hands around Dolph's neck and holding him hard against the wall. He snarled, his eyes flashing with anger and hate. "Who do you think told Konnor and Viktor about how you just wanted to fuck him?" he growled, his grip tightening.

Dolph gasped for breath, his hands grasping at Roman's hands as he paled. How had Roman found out?

"Cody's not just some piece of ass to me. He's an amazing person with a big heart and you didn't deserve any of the time he wasted on a piece of shit like you!" Roman hissed, spit flying. "He really liked you."

"Let him go Roman."

Roman's head snapped to the side, his hands instantly releasing Dolph. He could hear Dolph coughing and gasping for breath as his eyes widened on the man standing next to him.

"He's not worth it," Cody murmured, his gaze turning to where Dolph was gingerly rubbing his neck before he darted off away from the two. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's really not."

Roman was quiet, everything inside him twisted up with nerves. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to argue that it was completely worth it, but he didn't want to somehow upset Cody any more than he already had. "I… I'm sorry," he finally breathed, an awkward, tense silence settling between them. Cody's eyes weren't on him, but at least he wasn't walking away. That was something, right?

"Don't be," Cody returned, his voice strained, like it was hard talking to Roman. He crossed his arms over his chest. "There's nothing to apologize to me for."

Roman shoved his hands into the pockets of his ring pants. "There's a lot I should be apologizing for," he rebutted, leaning back against the wall. "For everything I've put you through, for coming on so strong last week." He looked up, hating the way Cody's entire body tensed. "I just…" He froze, the words sticking in his throat. He let out a groan, one hand sliding out of his pocket just to run over his face in frustration. "I miss you, okay? I miss just talking to you. It's been weird without you around."

Cody's heart pounded, his chest hurting. He swallowed hard, hating just how frazzled those few words had him. He looked over, his stomach doing a flip at the uncomfortable, yet frustrated, look on Roman's face. He tried to speak, but found his throat too tight to.

"And I know I don't have any right to say that now. It's just… like it's not even about how I feel… I just…" He groaned again, his jaw tightening. He hated how he was stumbling over his words, it wasn't supposed to be this hard to tell Cody how he felt. "I just fuckin' miss being your friend."

Cody's heart swelled in his chest, a unique warmth spreading through his entire body and a small smile touched his lips. He missed Roman's friendship too. "Seth cornered me in the locker room earlier," he started.

"Oh Jesus," Roman cursed, running his hand up through his hair, his eyes desperately looking up to the ceiling. He was going to kill Seth, he swore he was.

Cody chuckled. "Dean said you threatened Moxley over me," he eased out, wide grey eyes meeting his. A cold shiver ran down his spine, his smile falling. "It's not true?"

"No, it is!" Roman answered quickly, shoving his hand back into his pocket. Honestly, he was just shocked. "I just didn't think Dean would say anything good about me right now after…." He trailed off, knowing Cody knew what he wanted to say.

Cody nodded, looking down at their boots. He sucked in a breath, hoping it could calm the fluttering in his belly. "Ya know, I never thanked you, ya know for telling Konnor and Viktor about Dolph and trying to warn me."

"How'd you know it was me that told 'em?"

Cody smirked. "Them and Dean told me," he answered, his hands dropping to his sides, his eyes lifting to meet Roman's. "Look, we have a lot to figure out between me and you and whatever's going on so maybe we can discuss some of it tonight after the show? Maybe we can get something to eat that's not catering?"

Roman nodded, his heart jumping into the base of his throat as butterflies took over the inside of his abdomen. "Like a date?" he pushed, only half way teasing.

Cody was glad he had his face already painted as his face burned with color. He wanted so much to give in and say yes, but he still wasn't certain if he was ready for that. Instead, he shrugged, smiling wide. "Let's just see how the night goes?"

Roman nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So Roman and Cody went out to dinner together," Seth said as he dried his hair in the large mirror close to their single bed. He let out a low groan, his shoulders sore from his match that night. "You think they'll figure themselves out?"

"Don't know," Dean answered from the bed, a smile on his lips as he looked up from the book he'd been reading. He'd taken his shower before Seth and was laying there in a pair of gym shorts.

Seth jumped when he felt hands on his hips, but easily relaxed once he felt the cooler skin of Dean's chest on his back. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he murmured, letting himself lean back. He felt the towel being gently pulled away before it was carelessly tossed to the floor and lips were pressing against his shoulder. He groaned, Dean's arms wrapping around his waist, holding him even closer. "That feels good."

Dean smirked, his kisses easing up to Seth's neck. "I'm glad," he breathed, lips dragging up to right under Seth's ear. "Look how fuckin' sexy you look." He smirked, looking at his boyfriend's reflection, Seth's cheeks and chest flushed a deep red as he stood there in a pair of lounge pants. "I'm one lucky bastard."

Seth chuckled, the sound twisting into another pleasurable groan as Dean's soft kisses started again, the day old stubble ticking his freshly washed skin. "Flattery will get you no where," he murmured, turning in Dean's arms to face him, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck.

A single blond brow shot upwards. "It won't?" he asked innocently, earning a nip to his lower lip. He easily captured Seth's lips with his own, keeping their kiss chaste and easy. He pulled back after a moment, his eyes half lidded. "I love you."

Seth's stomach did a flip. No matter how many times Dean said it to him, it caused his body to act like it had never heard something so wonderful in his life. "I love you too," he breathed, one hand sliding up into the back of Dean's almost dried curls. He led him back in, their lips meeting in a slower, sweeter kiss. His body surged with electricity as his lips parted and Dean's tongue slid into his mouth.

One arm tightened around Seth's waist while his other hand slid upwards, his fingers trailing up Seth's spine before splaying wide open and pressing between Seth's shoulders. Dean wanted them to be closer. His kisses held an urgentness as he tried to desperately soak up each and every taste of the other man's mouth. He swallowed down Seth's whimpers, hoping to pull more from his throat. "Seth," he murmured, his lips easing down Seth's bearded cheek to his neck.

Seth let out a low whine, his head tipping back as to give Dean as much access as possible to his skin. His arms wrapped tighter around Dean, his heart pounding as heat pooled in his lower belly. Lightening shot though him, setting every nerve ablaze, his heart fluttering madly in his chest as sweet kisses trailed down his neck, teeth ever so slightly grazing his skin. He gasped for breath, already feeling like it was ever fleeting. His brows drew together as he felt Dean's hand on his waist fist in the elastic of his shorts. He knew Dean was trying to hold himself back from pushing too far. It made his heart flutter.

Dean nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder, his entire body filled with so much want. He wanted to take Seth and ease him down on the bed. He wanted to kiss every inch of him. He wanted to give Seth nothing but the most exquisite of pleasures. But he knew he couldn't do it all at once. As much as he wanted to worship the god like body he was holding, he had to keep his pace slow and steady. He couldn't, no he _wouldn't,_ risk pushing Seth too far again.

Heat radiated through Seth, his body craving more of Dean's kisses, to feel those hands all over him again. "Dean," he whimpered, his hand fisting in Dean's curls. "Please." He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, but he hoped that somehow Dean would understand.

Dean's heart flipped in his chest, his tongue sliding over Seth's Adam's apple as his lips moved back to take Seth's again. Both hands grasped Seth's hips, his own pushing forward. He was rock hard and could feel the damp spot on the inside of his shorts where the head was leaking. He heard Seth's groan but couldn't feel anything pushing back against him. Instantly he pulled back, putting a good bit of space between him and Seth, his lower lip falling victim to being chewed on between his teeth. Seth wasn't the least bit hard. "I'm sorry," he gasped, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he tried to calm himself.

"No!" Seth protested, pushing his body against Dean's again. "Please don't stop." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his lips instantly pressing desperate kisses along the other man's neck. "It just… it just takes me a minute." He exhaled before nipping at the jumping artery in Dean's neck. "Please Dean."

Dean sighed, his hands resting on Seth's hips. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he growled, chuckling lightly. He felt Seth smirk into his neck before those kisses resumed with flicks of hot tongue and the sweet zing of pleasure as teeth drug across his skin.

"Wanna feel you," Seth breathed right into Dean's ear, his teeth sinking into the lower lobe. He heard Dean's gasp, which sent heat spiraling down his spine to between his legs. He felt himself slowly starting to harden. He hated it, hated that it took so much effort for his body to respond when he wasn't doing it alone.

Dean's hands slid up Seth's sides and up to his chest, his thumbs brushing over hardened nipples. "I wanna make ya feel so fuckin' good," he returned, his hands sliding back down to Seth's hips and pulling him towards the bed. He released Seth and eased down, pressing butterfly like kisses to Seth's chest and belly. His last one fell at the border of skin and cloth before he leaned back. He smiled, noticing that there was a tent starting to form. "C'mere," he breathed, scooting back on the bed so all of him was on it. He leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs.

Seth looked down, his breath caught in his throat. Dean looked so fuckin' good there. His face was flushed and his lips moist from their kisses. His eyes ran down the smooth skin to where Dean's own arousal was standing at attention. He crawled onto the bed, between Dean's legs. He could feel himself trembling as he eased one leg over Dean's, scooting it back in before doing the same to the other so he was straddling Dean's hips. Slowly, he eased down, his forehead pressed against Dean's. His eyes closed and breath quickened.

Dean looking up at Seth. He hated the way Seth's eyes were squeezed shut, the way his brow was furrowed against his like he was concentrating on what he was doing. He wanted this to be fun, for them to enjoy the other. He didn't want Seth to push himself. "We don't have to," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Seth's back, one slowly easing up and down his spine in soothing strokes. He then remained quiet, listening to Seth's ragged breathing. It took a few moments before he felt Seth's trembling finally stop and his body relax into him.

"I want to." It was barely above a whisper but the words eased a weight off Seth's chest. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean's. "I want to," he repeated a little louder, his lips parting before they wrapped around Dean's upper lip. He rested his forearms on either side of Dean's head, his hips pushing down.

Dean hissed into the kiss, his own pushing upwards. He could feel Seth hardening against him and he groaned. His hands slid down Seth's back, taking in the smooth skin before they met the waistband of Seth's pants. Once again he fisted the elastic as he kissed Seth deep, their hips rolling and grinding into each other. He wanted so much to ease below the line of material, let his hands cup and massage the rounded flesh like he had before.

Seth could feel Dean's confliction and uncertainty. He let out a low groan, his lips leaving Dean's to trail down his neck, nipping and sucking as one hand slid down to tip Dean's chin up. His tongue ran over Dean's Adam's apple, a low groan filling the already heavy air. "Tastes good," he growled, his lips dragging lower to a collarbone. "You taste so good." Those hands released his waistband and grabbed his hips, guiding them in a more rhythmic and faster tempo. He groaned, his eyes rolling back at the friction between them.

"Seth," Dean murmured, his back arching. "Can I…" he paused, biting his lower lip as Seth's teeth sunk into his pectoral, right above his scarred nipple.

"Can you what?" Seth asked teasingly.

"Can I?" Dean asked again, one hand easing back over the waistband, his fingers edging over the elastic towards Seth's luscious ass. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Seth smiled before his tongue slid over Dean's dusky nipple. "Yeah," he answered, a moan tearing through his throat as Dean's hands instantly grabbed his ass, squeezing and massaging it perfectly. The heat from Dean's hands burned, even through the thin material. "Dean," he whimpered, grinding harder down into Dean. It all felt so good, too good, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted so much more.

Dean was sure that'd he'd died and gone to heaven. He had Seth above him, his hands on that glorious ass, pulling the cheeks apart before pushing them back together. He didn't even mind the material separating his hands from Seth's bare skin.

Seth couldn't take it. This wasn't nearly enough. He jerked back, sitting up, and rested his hands on Dean's lower stomach. He looked to where their cocks were smashed together, both so hard it was obviously painful for both him and Dean. He bit his lower lip, one hand sliding up Dean's belly before moving back down. He felt Dean's muscles jump under his fingertips. "Dean."

"What's wrong baby?" Dean returned, almost worried. That feeling slipped away once his half lidded eyes looked up at Seth. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the man over him. Seth's hair was mused and fluffy, his eyes were darkened with lust and half lidded. His cheeks and chest were ruddy with color and lips kiss swollen and slightly parted. His chest was rising and falling quickly with choppy breaths, and those hips never stopped moving. Still, they continued to grind down, wanting more friction, more pleasure.

"I wanna see you," Seth whispered breathlessly as his fingers eased over the waistband of Dean's shorts. A single finger tip curled around and eased under the band. He bit his lower lip, his finger gently pulling back towards him, exposing more skin and the beginning of Dean's pubic hair. "All of you."

Dean was sure his heart had leapt out of his chest. His hands eased over Seth's, pressing them flat against him. He sucked in a deep breath. "Okay," he murmured, his voice a little higher than usual. "But you gotta lay beside me, because I wanna see you too."

Seth tensed, but quickly calmed himself. Of course Dean would want to see him too. He nodded and eased to lay beside Dean, facing him.

Dean took another moment to try and calm his racing heartbeat before he turned to his side facing Seth. "You sure?" he asked, one arm tucking under his head while his other hand slid down to grab himself over his shorts, adjusting the material so it wasn't so confining.

"Yeah."

Dean nodded. He reached for this shorts, lifting his hips and easing them over his ass before easing them down his thighs. He looked over, noticing how Seth was intently watching his every movement. He swallowed hard, pulling his shorts completely off and tossing them off the side of the bed. He wasn't one to be shy, but in that moment Dean almost wanted to yank the sheets over him. "This okay?" he asked, his voice trembling. He laid back, his arm under his head as his other hand wrapped around his cock. A sudden somberness settled in his chest. This was the furthest him and Seth had ever gone and he was terrified. He wanted to be cautious and tread lightly on the unfamiliar territory.

Seth nodded, his eyes wide as they stayed transfixed on Dean's cock. It was thick, but not nearly as thick as he'd thought it was when it had been inside him. He shuddered, forcing himself not to think about before. The head was a deep red and slick with precum, a thin dribble already starting down towards the bed. He groaned, his own hand sliding down to cover his cock. His fingers easily curled around his shaft. He gave it a small squeeze, wondering if he had the courage to reach over and touch Dean's. "Show me…" he started, swallowing hard, "how you like it?" He bit his lower lip, his eyes darting up to meet Dean's.

Dean smirked, his fist tightening slightly as it started its journey upwards. He flicked his thumb over the head, smearing the slickness around it and pulling a whimper from his throat before it started back down again. It was slow and steady as he moved up and down his steel like shaft, his thumb flicking over the crown every few strokes.

Seth watched in fascination, his own hand squeezing and stroking as his hips pushed into his hand. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the steady leaking of precum. It easily built up into a thick, translucent bead at the tip before sliding down over Dean's hand either becoming like a lube of running down the back of Dean's fingers. "Fuck," he whimpered, thinking he wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel Dean in his hand, his slickness running over his fingers. He released himself and moved just a little closer. His eyes met Dean's and in that moment he knew Dean was telling him it was okay.

Dean's hand slowed to a stop at the base once Seth's hand reached across the small gap between them. It touched his bare hip, fingers so light against him, trailing down over the bone to his thigh and pausing there. "Kiss me?" he asked, Seth's eyes easing up to meet his. He wasn't let down when Seth leaned in and kissed him. It was nervous but so sweet. His hand released himself and rested over Seth's. He wanted to lead Seth closer to him but he didn't want to scare him. "It's okay." Nothing but a reassuring murmur against Seth's lips.

Seth's brows drew together as his hand slipped from under Dean's, his fingertips barely brushing against the sticky head. His lips parted from Dean's, his eyes falling to his hand as he numbly wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He felt his belly do a dozen summersaults at once as his heart banged around in his chest. Dean was so hot and hard in his hand, yet his skin was so smooth and velvety to the touch and just the tiniest bit sticky and he loved it.

Dean laid there, trying hard to be patient with Seth's slow, experimental strokes. It felt too good to finally feel Seth's hand around him, but he craved Seth to grasp him hard and throw him over the cliff into a sweet orgasmic oblivion. This was just torture.

Seth moved in even closer, until his legs were nearly flush with Dean's. "Touch me too," he urged, pressing his forehead against Dean's. He wanted it, needed it.

Dean didn't wait. He pressed his palm to Seth's flat belly before it slid down, over his pants, and wrapped around the straining cock. He felt it throb and jump in his hands and he wished he was holding Seth skin to skin. Quickly, he started to gently, yet firmly, rub his palm against the underside of Seth's dick, earning pants and cursed breaths against his lips. He smirked. "Feel good?"

"Yeah," Seth whimpered in return, his eyes closing only momentarily before they opened and looked down to where Dean was doing his best to please him through his pants. He pulled his hand from Dean's cock, his palm sticky. He didn't know what was driving him, but be flopped to his back and rushed to get his lounge pants down his legs. He threw them over the side of the bed and turned to Dean again. He smashed his lips against Dean's in a crushingly desperate and passionate kiss, tongues swirling, and breaths panted.

"Let me take care of you," Dean gasped, moving so their hips were nearly flush. He wrapped his hand around Seth's cock, taking in the silky way it felt in his palm. Once he looked down, he could see that it was just as beautiful as he'd thought it would be. Long and sleek with a pink tip, and completely perfect, just like the man who owned it. He stroked it slowly a few times before his hand opened wider and he wrapped it around both of their cocks.

Seth nearly cried out, a long, high pitched whine tearing out of him as his flesh finally touched Dean's. His hands grabbed Dean's shoulders, his lips capturing Dean's in a hot kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Dean's mouth. He couldn't think. It was all instinct, his hips thrusting up into the tight fist, Dean's pre-cum making both of them slick, his own starting to bead at the tip. "Dean!" he whined, his fingers digging into the thick muscles, his lips breaking free as his head fell back. All he could to was whimper and let out little whining moans of pleasure.

Dean swooped in, his lips and tongue kissing and lapping at the other man's neck. He could barely make out Seth's whimpers of ecstasy, his own ragged breathing and pleasured noises muffling them. "Seth," he growled, his hand tightening as his hips jerked faster. He was already so close, the space between him and Seth too hot. "You feel so fuckin' good baby."

Seth only gave a broken whine in return. He couldn't speak, everything already felt too good. All he knew was that he wanted to cum and he wanted it to be by Dean's hand. "Please," he begged, unsure of what he was even begging for. "Dean!"

Dean grunted, tucking his face into the crook of Seth's neck. He bit his lower lip, reminding himself not to bite Seth. Last time it had been disastrous. "I'm close, are you?" he asked, hoping that Seth was right there with him, teetering on the edge.

Seth whimpered out a _yes_, his fingers releasing Dean's shoulders as one slid into his hair, tugging at the blond curls. He held Dean as close as he could, the tension inside him building. "Dean, I'm right there," he warned, his nails digging into flesh. If he hadn't been so wound up, he would've been embarrassed that he was already so close just by having someone else's hand on him. "Please, I wanna…"

"I know," Dean interrupted, kissing Seth's neck again, moving up until his lips were at the corner of Seth's mouth. "Me too." His lips covered Seth's and after just a few more strokes he felt Seth's body tense and shake before his cock throbbed and a loud, high pitched whine filled his mouth. Then he felt it; Seth's cum landing on his belly and leaking all over his hand, hot and sticky. It was the last bit that pushed him over the edge. He pulled away from Seth's lips and bit down on his own, his body shaking as the coil in his belly broke. He felt it rocket through him, his entire body tensing as his own release landed on Seth's belly and slowly softening cock. "Fuck," he groaned, looking down at their mess.

Seth agreed, smiling as he finally released his hold on Dean and relaxed. His vision was blurry, but his eyes still trailed down to their mess. His cheeks grew hot. All of it hit him at once, seeing their cocks still half hard and covered in streaks of each other's, and their own, mixed release. A shudder ran down his spine, the sight so erotic. He couldn't even begin to explain it, but a weight felt like it lifted from his shoulders and his smile grew even wider. He whimpered as Dean's hand grasped his hip and their lips touched in a tender kiss.

"You okay babe?" Dean asked, pulling back and peppering his lover's face with kisses. Even in their post orgasmic bliss, worry clouded his mind. He hadn't heard Seth say anything. "Did I go too far?"

Seth shook his head, exhaling hard as tears burned his eyes. "No," he murmured, his eyes sparking as they met Dean's. "It was amazing." He easily saw relief in Dean's eyes, his lips being covered again, this time in a sweet, lazy kiss where their tongues glided along each other's in long, lethargic swipes. Finally, he'd been able to feel Dean's hands on him and he knew after such a perfect taste, he'd never be able to get enough of it.

* * *

(A/N): So, things seem to be going okay for everyone now, right? Cody and Roman are on speaking terms and Seth and Dean are exploring the sexual side of their relationship. Do you think this happiness is gonna last? Well, as always, your thoughts are amazing and I'd love to hear them! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 35.  
**

**Note: *sneaks in* Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the wait. Life has been pretty fuckin' busy lately. So I'm sorry for that, but hopefully I'll be back to updating more frequently now that I've got this chapter done. Thank you for all your love and support and patience. Please enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 36**_

Dean grunted as he eased the weighted bar down to his chest before he started pushing it back upwards. He'd decided on an early morning work out since Seth had a few press conferences and a TV appearance before their house show that night. He eased the bar back down, noticing the flicker of black and grey in the corner of his vision. He looked to his left, finding Roman standing next to him. His eyes narrowed as they focused on the bar as he racked it. He laid there on the bench, looking up. "What're you doing here? Seth's at a press conference." he asked, his voice less than friendly. Honestly, he had no real interest in talking to Roman yet.

Roman nodded. "I know," he started, sucking in a deep breath as he looked down at the floor, his hands resting on his hips. "I didn't wanna talk to Seth." He looked back up, watching as Dean sat up. "I just wanted to thank you for what you told Cody the other day. I think that's the only reason he's even talking to me right now."

Dean shook his head. "I didn't do it for you," he muttered, rubbing his hands against the thighs of his shorts, wiping the sweat away.

Roman nodded, swallowing hard. He should've already known that. "Yeah," he murmured, things growing awkward and tense between the two of them. He exhaled loudly, nibbling on his lower lip. He really hated this, hated how him and Dean were.

"So how's it goin' with you two?" Dean finally asked, looking up to meet widened grey eyes. "Seth said you two went out to dinner Tuesday night."

Roman nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, we had a long talk about things and we're just gonna take this thing slow. We're not together or anything, we're just… ya know, letting things happen." He let out a sigh, swallowing hard as he looked to the floor. "I'm hoping he'll eventually trust me when I say that I like him."

Dean stiffened, watching as Roman's entire body seemed to slacken. He'd never seen Roman act so out of sorts before over someone. Cody had to mean a lot to him. He could see that Roman did want to take things slow for the other man. "You really care about him that much, huh?" he asked, his voice softening.

Roman's eyes lifted, meeting Dean's, a helpless smile curving against his lips. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, his heart giving a hard thump in his chest. It only continued to beat faster once he saw Dean smirk back at him with a slow nod. It was in that moment; that Roman felt the heavy tension between them start to ease up, giving him just a sliver of hope that they could once again be close like brothers. "Anyway, how're you and Seth? He seems happier lately."

Dean smirked, his cheeks smearing with pink. "We're good," he answered, thinking back to the day before where him and Seth had spent their entire day off curled up in his bed together. "We're doing a lot better."

Roman gave a genuine smile. "I'm glad, I really am, for both of you," he said, looking down at the floor once again. As much as he was enjoying being able to talk to Dean again, he didn't want to overstay his welcome and possibly ruin the moment. "Well… uh… I guess I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah," Dean murmured, watching as Roman turned away from him and started towards the door of the gym. His chest tightened, thinking that he did indeed miss his friendship with the other man, even if he was still angry. "Hey Roman!"

Roman stopped and turned, confusion written all over his face. His stomach gave a flip when he realized that Dean was giving him the same only smirk he'd seen so many times before. For a moment, it felt like nothing had ever happened between them, like they were still brothers. "Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for takin' care of Seth when he needed someone. I wasn't there for him like I should've been and it means a lot to me."

Roman shrugged, smiling himself. "I'd do anything for one of my brothers," he answered. "You already know that." With that he turned away and walked out of the gym, leaving Dean alone.

Dean sat there on the bench, Roman's words once again resonating inside his mind. His chest grew tighter as he mulled them over. Even after everything they'd been through, Roman still called him his brother. Dean shook his head, hoping the motion would stop his thoughts. It did nothing. Instead, his gaze settled on the door Roman had walked out of. Roman still looked at him as a brother, but did he still consider Roman his?

* * *

Seth let out a pained groan as he laid back on the bed. His entire body hurt, but his back ached the most. Even after an hour long steaming shower, his muscles still ached from his match. "Fuck," he hissed, squirming around against the pillows in hopes of finding a comfortable position. His eyes shut and he sucked in a breath, wincing when he turned just right and a sharp bolt of pain shot up his spine. "Fuck Cena and that chair."

Dean only chuckled from his spot at the desk. He shook his head, watching as his boyfriend continued to squirm around on the bed. He knew it had been Seth's idea for a chair to be involved in the match; play up his and Cena's little feud more. He also knew how much, even the easiest chair shots, hurt. Still, he couldn't help but want to pamper Seth a little.

He'd already taken his shower first and while Seth had been enjoying the scalding hot water he'd been sitting at the desk trying to work out his thoughts about his encounter with Roman. He would gladly take the distraction from his own thoughts as well. "Want me to give you a massage?" he asked, smirking playfully at the way Seth's eyes cracked open in a dark, sultry look. "It'll help you feel a little better."

Seth only smiled and nodded. "Please?" he whimpered, watching as Dean shook his head again in amusement and stood. "Just be easy. He hit me just right across my shoulders."

"I will, don't worry," Dean murmured as he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of body lotion. He popped the top open as he walked back over to the bed. This was totally the distraction he needed from his thoughts. "On your belly babe." He waited as Seth did as he was told his bare, purple-and-blue bruised back exposed to the room. Dean winced, yeah, it had to hurt.

"Like hell," Seth muttered, already know what Dean was thinking. He tucked his hands under his chin as he felt the bed dip. He held back a smile as Dean eased up his legs and straddled his hips. Inwardly he groaned as Dean sat himself on his ass.

Dean tried not to put his full weight on the other male, knowing too much pressure on the lower back would only cause more pain. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. He drizzled some of the lotion in one hand before he snapped the lid shut and warmed it between his palms. "Relax," he breathed, leaning forward. "Tell me if the pressure is too much, okay?"

Seth nodded, his eyes closing as he adjusted he turned his head to the side. He slightly flinched as the first hand settled on his shoulder, holding him down into the mattress. His heart lurched painfully, setting an erratic pace as Dean's other hand settled on his other shoulder.

Dean gave a helpless sigh as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss right behind Seth's ear. "Relax for me baby," he whispered, hoping his voice would help Seth loosen up. "Gotta loosen up some."

Loosen up some, you're too pretty not to be used to this

Seth felt trapped, the heat above him making his stomach twist and turn to the point he was sure he'd vomit. He shook, his entire body suddenly starting to fight against Dean's hands. "No!" he yelled, finally rolling to his back and sending Dean off of him and into the floor with a loud crash.

Dean grunted with impact, confused at what had happened. He sat up, irritated with Seth's sudden movements. "What the—" The words died in his throat once he saw how Seth was sitting there with his back against the headboard, his eyes wide and glassy with tears as they wildly searched the room. "Shit," he hissed, moving to his knees. "Fuck, babe. I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. "No," he gasped out, a desperate whimper following. He sucked in a breath, his hands fisting in his damp hair. "It's me, you didn't do anything."

Dean sighed, his jaw tight as he slowly made his way to his feet. His heart ached seeing Seth like he was. He wanted to crawl up on the bed and wrap Seth in his arms, tell him that things were okay, that he would protect him, but he knew it would only do more harm than good. "Do… do you want me to go?" he asked gently, thinking that last time putting a little space between them seemed to help.

Seth lifted his head, his arms dropping to wrap around his legs. "No, he said, shaking his head. He looked up from his spot, hating the defeated and scared look in Deans' eyes. "I'll be okay in a minute." He wiped at his eyes, watching as Dean's features darkened, a serious look settling on them. He knew something had just hit Dean.

"Seth," he started, looking up to meet Seth's eyes. "Is…. Did he… like that? Face down?" He couldn't bring himself to say it all aloud and he hoped Seth would understand his line of questioning. He hoped Seth would open up to him, let him know so he knew never to try anything like this again.

Seth flinched, his eyes falling to the sheets. He swallowed hard, his eyes closing as he nodded. "Yeah," he breathed, his body shaking harder.

Dean eased to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand slowly sliding over the mused sheets to rest on Seth's foot. He didn't dare reach any higher. He bit his lower lip, inwardly cursing every bit of Moxley for _ever _hurting Seth.

"Hey," Seth tried, reaching out and taking Dean's hand in his. He gave it a weak squeeze. "I don't wanna think about it. I just wanna forget." He tugged Dean closer until the strong arms were wrapped around him and he could relax into the broad chest. "Just hold me for a little while?"

Dean only nodded, holding Seth a little closer in his awkward position. "If you want me to, I can still rub your shoulders at least," he said after few tense moments passed. "I'll just sit behind you."

Seth smiled and nodded, thinking that sounded wonderful. "Yeah," he murmured, moving away from Dean and letting him sit behind him. Once they were settled and Dean's hands were on his shoulders did he finally relax.

"So, uh… I talked to Roman this morning," Dean started, thinking that change in topic would do good for the both of them. It would also get some of his own jumbled thoughts out in hopes of being understood.

Seth perked up, looking over his shoulder, noticing that Dean's eyes were focused on his moving hands. As much as he was enjoying the deep massage, his heart gave a lurch at the idea that maybe Dean and Roman were on speaking terms. "Y-yeah?" he returned, smiling as he turned to face forward, his head hanging as Dean went to work on his neck.

"Yeah." Dean's hands paused, his jaw tight as he swallowed hard. "He came to thank me for telling Cody."

Seth nodded, listening intently.

"And to check up on us."

Another nod. Seth was trying hard to stop the rapidly rising hope in his chest.

"He called me his brother," Dean whispered, his hands sliding down to wrap around Seth's waist, holding them close together. He rested his chin on Seth's shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I don't know how I feel about that."

Seth felt his heart fall from his chest into the pit of his stomach. "You don't wanna be brothers?" he asked, resting his head against Dean's.

"I don't know anymore."

Seth hated the uncertainty in Dean's words. "You know, you're his closest friend. He'd do anything for you," he started, his hands sliding down to cover Dean's. He pulled them around his waist and smiled as he took in Dean's warmth. "Even after all the shit he's done, he'd still take a bullet for you."

Dean's entire body tensed. "Only if he took one for you first," he muttered, still clearly irritated with their previous problems. It wasn't like he didn't want to let it go, it was just hard. Roman was supposed to be the one person that was never gonna hurt him.

"Hey," Seth muttered, pulling away from Dean completely just so he could turn and lock their eyes. "This isn't about me." His frown deepened and his voice lowered. "He's trying really hard Dean. He asks me about you all the time, sometimes even just to check on you after a really tough match. He wants to be your friend again, but he doesn't' wanna push the issue." He sighed, his eyes falling to the bed. "I'm really surprised he went to talk to you today."

Dean sat there in silence, his own mind rolling over everything. He let out a soft, frustrated sigh. "It's hard to wanna be his friend after this," he said, swallowing hard. "I know he's apologized, but that doesn't make what he did hurt any less."

"I know," Seth tried, leaning into Dean's chest so that he could nuzzle into his neck. He smiled softly, those strong arms wrapping around him.

Dean grit his teeth, holding Seth a little closer to him. "I don't think you do babe," he breathed, resting his cheek on the top of Seth's head. "That day when he told you how he felt, that morning I told him that… that I thought I loved you."

Seth eased back.

"And just the fact that I ever told him that and then all this, it still fuckin' hurts. I trusted him with everything and then he goes and—"

Seth hushed Dean with a gentle kiss. He felt the other man's lips mold to his in a brief, chaste kiss before he pulled back, his and Dean's forehead's pressed together. "I'm sorry," he breathed, brown meeting blue. "I just want us to be close like we were again. I didn't completely think about what happened with you two."

The corner of Dean's lips curled into a smile. "I'm not saying it's impossible babe, just give me a little more time okay?"

Seth nodded, returning Dean's smile. "I can do that."

* * *

Seth hummed happily as he laid with his entire body pressed against Dean's naked side, his leg thrown over Dean's as his head rested on his chest. His hand rested on the taut belly, brushing over the fine hairs of Dean's happy trail. He wished the other man would let it fully grow in again.

"Tickles," Dean chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Seth's head, his arm tightening around his shoulders. Once again Seth's fingers eased through the sparse hairs and his stomach muscles jumped under the light touch. "Stoppit."

Seth only chuckled, his hand moving a little lower resting right above the neatly kept blond pubic hairs. "You really want me to?" he teased, earning a deep, frustrated groan. "I mean, after just a few minutes ago?"

Dean only groaned. "Tease," he grunted, Seth's hand sliding back up to his chest.

"Only for you baby," Seth returned, shuffling to his stomach. His eyes met Dean's in the dark room. "Hey, can I ask you something?" His smile started to fade, his focus settling on a few lingering thoughts that had been plaguing him.

Dean shrugged, tucking both hands behind his head. "Yeah, what's on your mind?" he asked in return, wondering if he should reach for the light and turn it on or not. When nothing but silence answered him, he cocked his head to the side and moved to slide his hand through Seth's hair. "Babe?"

"Have you ever, ya know, tried to communicate with Moxley?" Seth murmured, swallowing hard as his heart started to beat faster. "I know it's a weird question, but I just… I don't know, I think things would be different if you somehow knew how he thought or felt."

Dean's entire body stiffened before he pulled away from Seth completely. He sat on the edge of the bed, his jaw tight. The note Moxley had left him flashed in his mind.

Seth sat up, terrified that he'd angered his boyfriend. He could see the tension in Dean's shoulders. "Dean, I didn't—"

"No," Dean hissed, swallowing hard as he reached for his forgotten shorts and pulled them on. "We don't communicate."

Seth knew it was treading on dangerous waters, but he couldn't stop himself. "Would you ever wanna know?"

Dean shook his head again, letting out a heated growl. "No, I don't wanna know shit about him," he hissed, turning to Seth with his arms crossed over his chest. "Honestly, I'd be a whole lot fuckin' happier if he'd just fuckin' leave. I don't trust him at all, not now."

"Oh."

"Why would you even ask about him? He's put you though hell Seth. I figured you'd be the first person that would want him to vanish!"

Seth stiffened, his eyes falling to the mattress to keep from seeing viciously flashing hatred in those blue eyes. "I… I just… I don't know. He's a part of you, so I just thought that maybe you'd want to know him better."

"After all the shit he's put you and me though, if he was a real person, I'd kill him myself." Dean turned away from Seth and walked over to his suitcase, cursing when he stubbed his toe against the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked, scrambling to the end of the bed, trying to keep his eyes on Dean. "Babe?"

"I'm goin' do to the vending machines for a drink," Dean answered, the venom in his voice starting to die down. "I just wanna take a walk and think for a little while. I'll be back in a little while."

"Dean…."

"I'm not leaving the floor and I have my phone," Dean answered, grabbing the device from his suitcase and shoving it into his pocket along with a few loose bills. "Just try and get some rest babe." He forced himself to smile before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Seth's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seth returned, sighing once Dean walked out the door, letting it click shut behind him. He flopped back onto the bed, inwardly cursing himself for ever daring to try and talk about Moxley. He hadn't meant to upset Dean, it was just something he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about.

* * *

Seth didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but the gentle, soothing motion of fingers sliding through his hair made him smile in his half conscious state. He could feel the other man's heat next to him; hear his soft breathing. In that moment, he was just happy and thankful that Dean was back and next to him. He felt those fingers still and a shudder ran down his spine. For a moment, it didn't feel like he was with Dean.

* * *

(A/N): Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the late (like Hella late) chapter. Work and life in general has been fuckin' nuts and I'm just over it. It's also summer now and I'm just not cut out for working in the heat for 9 hours without real breaks. But anyway, that's all besides the point. I'm not happy with this chapter, but I feel like it does give a lot of information on how things are progressing. So there's that. Thoughts are always appreciated, so please let me know what you're thinking! Thanks for sticking with me guys, you have no idea how much it means to me. Onwards and upwards.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 36.  
**

**Note: Am I on time? Holy shit, the world might end! Haha. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for sticking around! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 37**_

"You think they'll make up?" Cody asked, leaning into Seth so that the other man could hear him over the loud music playing in the night club. "I mean, they're doing better but…" He trailed off, offering a helpless smile.

Seth shrugged. "Maybe," he returned, turning his head from where the other two were at the bar to meet Cody's gaze. "Roman's doing all he can, and he's giving Dean plenty of space. Right now, it's up to Dean if he can let Roman back in or not and that's gonna take some serious time."

Cody nodded, nibbling his lower lip. "Well, hey good thing is it's gotten better over the last few weeks, right? Since you told me they talked?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, at least they're talking and will sit in the car together and it's not awkward," he chuckled, knowing that it wasn't funny at all, but the sheer relief of it all forced it to bubble out of him. He hoped that with a little more time things would be well on their way to being normal again. "So, you and Ro?"

"Don't go there," Cody interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Seth. "We're not an item and I'm seriously okay with that." His eyes fell to the table, his hand dropping just as quickly as his forced smile. "What he have right now is good."

Again Seth nodded, reaching for his nearly empty glass and swallowing down the last gulp of lukewarm beer. He shuddered, hating the metallic taste. "You know, he's not gonna give up on you. Cupid's struck him really fuckin' hard."

"Shut up Seth!" Cody hissed, a blush covering his cheeks as he shoved the other man playfully. "Just let us do our thing."

"Don't let Cody fool you, he's still in love with Roman."

Cody twisted around, ready to deck whomever it was talking. He only stopped when he realized it was Viktor, Konnor right behind him. His eyes still narrowed. "Thanks for that," he growled, his voice completely monotone. "I really appreciate it."

Seth couldn't hold back the bite of laughter that filled him. "It's plain as day that you're in deep Codes," he said, reaching out and resting his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Just keep doing what you're doin'. He's not goin' anywhere. Make him earn it."

"You mean like that kiss last night?"

"Konnor!" Cody snapped, his eyes widening. "What the fuck is wrong with you two tonight?"

"Hey man, we're just tryin' to help you, stop acting like this friendship thing is actually working for you," Viktor said, taking the empty seat next to Cody in the rounded booth. "All of us know you want more and he's willing to give it to you as soon as you let him."

Seth quietly listened, thinking that he knew exactly how Cody felt. "Guys, c'mon, leave him alone. He'll let Ro in once he's earned his trust. Don't pick on him for not diving in head first."

"Thank you," Cody said, covering his face with both hands and groaning. As much as he loved Konnor and Viktor, there were days he was certain that he was going to kill them. And tonight might be that night.

Seth chuckled under his breath, his eyes returning to where Roman and Dean were still standing at the crowded bar, his brows furrowing slightly. Even during such a fun and light time, he couldn't stop thinking about how over the last few weeks he was certain things weren't completely right. He couldn't explain it, but too many times he'd halfway wake up in the middle of the night and he was sure that Moxley was laying next to him, either stroking his hair or just watching him. He couldn't prove it, and it usually only lasted a few moments, but he knew something was off. He also knew he didn't want to talk to Dean about it, not after the last incident.

To make matters more troubling, he hadn't seen or spoken to Moxley at all since that night in Dean's room when Moxley had said living inside Dean was like a prison. While he knew he should be grateful, it didn't settle right inside. Moxley had been off that night. Seth couldn't explain how he knew, but he did. He knew that Moxley had been hurting and he also knew he was one of the main causes. But even now, he didn't know how to fix it: not when he didn't know when Moxley would show up again or if he even would.

"You okay?" Konnor asked, watching as Seth's brows furrowed and his eyes seemed to be cast too far off.

Seth shook his head, forcing himself out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah," he mumbled, swallowing hard as his focused turned to the taller male. "I'm fine." He paused briefly to smile. "Just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Like sneaking outta here so you and Dean can," Cody paused, bringing his fist up to mimic a blow job. He laughed at the way Seth's cheeks flared with color. "Oh, look at 'im boys! Turn about is fair play there Seth."

Seth only rolled his eyes and shoved Cody playfully, smiling when a beer was placed in front of him. He looked up, his eyes meeting Dean's. He could see the playfulness he loved so much there and in that moment, he completely forgot about Moxley and Cody and Roman. All that he saw was Dean.

* * *

Seth gasped out as he pushed Dean up against the back of the hotel room's door. His lips were fused with the other man's his mind blurred and body fueled by alcohol. Dean's hands were tangled in his hair, his own grabbing and tugging at Dean's t-shirt, wanting to get it off as possible. He yanked away from Dean's intoxicating kisses just to yank the offending material up and off Dean before throwing it to the side. Then, once again, his lips were on Dean's, his tongue invading the other man's sweet mouth.

Dean allowed it to happen. He let Seth control their pace, thinking that it was the first time he'd ever felt the other man take control of him like this and just take what he wanted. He liked it. Seth's body pushed into his, and he could feel the stiff erection digging into his thigh, begging for attention. One hand slid down to grab Seth's hip, pulling him in just so he could grind their hips together, earning hissed groans of pleasure.

Seth whimpered, Dean's kisses growing firmer, his entire body starting to go numb from pleasure. "Dean," he started, reaching for the hem of his own shirt and yanking it off. Hands slid down his sides grasping his hips and pulling him back in. "I want you." The words rolled off his tongue quicker than he could think. He froze, his heart pounding in his chest. His entire body shook, his throat growing tight. Those words had too much implication to them.

Dean only smiled, his arms wrapping around Seth's waist, pulling him into a tender embrace. "I want you too baby," he murmured, tucking his face into Seth's neck and placing gentle kisses. "But neither of us are ready for that." He waited, his kisses growing longer and firmer until Seth relaxed in his arms and clung to him. "But I'll take care of you."

Seth shuddered at Dean's husky words, his lower lip falling victim to being gently worried between his teeth. Damn, just the sound of the other man's voice so low and husky had him right on the frenzied edge again. He held tight to Dean, his mind to fuzzy to realize that the other man was moving him backwards. It wasn't until they'd stopped and Dean was peppering kisses down his neck, did he realize that they'd even moved.

Dean's lips moved lower, breathing in the lingering cologne on Seth's skin. It only fueled him to continue down Seth's chest, his lips parting and suckling the taut skin. The marks he left were light, and he knew they would fade completely by morning, but seeing them across Seth's chest, hearing the other man's groans of pleasure, it made his entire body sing with happiness. His tongue flattened against Seth's pectoral and slowly drug over a dusky nipple, a pleasured hiss filling the room.

Seth arched into Dean, his arms still wrapped around his neck as the other man explored his chest with his mouth. "Dean," he breathed, his head tipping back as he tried to suck in an ever fleeting breath. It all felt so wonderful. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, a unique kind of relief filling him. He was enjoying Dean's touch.

Dean smiled as he lowered to his knees, his lips still kissing down the smooth, sun kissed skin. His hands rested on jean clad hips as his lips moved over the bit of skin above the waistband. "I'm gonna take these off," he said a little louder, but still breathlessly. "Is that okay?"

Seth looked down, his heart lurching in his chest at the sight of Dean on his knees in front of him. He swallowed hard, his hands resting on Dean's shoulders. "Okay," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. His stomach flipped, Dean leaning in and pressing a kiss right over the top of his throbbing bulge. He was so hard. He wanted this so much.

Dean eased open the button and pulled down the zipper. He nosed the flaps aside and wrapped his lips around the underside of Seth's clothed cock, his eyes moving up to meet Seth's. They refused to move.

Seth whined, the heat extreme against him. His entire body was shaking, but he couldn't look away. Dean looked so focused, so sexy. He almost wasn't sure if he'd make it further with the sheer intensity of how they were together.

"Imma take these off too," Dean murmured, his fingers curling into the elastic. He waited for Seth's nod and eased the down, Seth's cock springing upwards. He smiled, looking it over before pushing Seth to sit back on the arm chair he'd led Seth to. He tugged off Seth's sneakers and socks, letting them drop haphazardly to the floor before he fully eased Seth's jeans and underwear down the long legs.

Seth was stiff, his hands resting on the arms of the chair as he felt Dean's hot hands rest against his knees, easing them open. He was only sitting on the edge of the cushion, the backs of his shoulders against the chair. "D-Dean?" he questioned, whimpering at the feather light kisses that were placed against his inner thighs.

"Too much?" Dean asked, pulling back and making full eye contact. He wanted Seth to be comfortable, to enjoy all the pleasures his body could give him.

Seth shook his head, biting his lower lip as Dean went back to kissing his thighs, alternating sides as they steadily grew closer. He sucked in a breath, his hands tightening on the chair as a gentle kiss was pressed to the base of his cock. "Dean," he whined, his head falling back. It was sheer torture as those lips remained closed and peppered sweet kisses up the underside of his shaft, following the thick vein. "Dean." Again it was a whine. "Please."

Dean smirked, grasping the base of Seth's cock. His tongue slipped from between his lips and slowly swirled around the tip before sliding through the middle and smearing the translucent bead of pre-cum around. He was silent, listening to every single one of Seth's sounds and committing them to memory.

Suddenly, half of his rod was taken into a tight, hot suction and Seth cried out in sheer pleasure, his hips jerking forward as his back arched towards Dean. He hadn't meant to do it, but finally feeling a little relief was too good. "Dean!" he hissed between gritted teeth.

Dean smirked around Seth. Each time his name fell from those lips, his heart flipped over, filling his chest with warmth. Seth was calling out for him. He eased down Seth's shaft, sucking harder, his cheeks hallowing. He couldn't tease him anymore. He felt the same rush inside him to bring Seth to his peak. As much as he wanted to tease and torture him, he wanted to give Seth that sweet relief.

Seth writhed in the chair, sweat prickling his forehead as Dean worked over him in one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had in his entire life. "Dean," he whimpered, the single syllable name falling from his lips over and over and over again. The tension inside him was growing to a point he didn't know if could go and he knew that when he came, it was going to be huge. "Dean… so close."

Dean looked up, sultry brown eyes sparkling in the dim lit room. He could see the pleasured tears there. His pace slowed and he pulled off Seth with a soft pop that echoed in the room with Seth's pants. "Don't hold back, okay?" he asked, pressing a kiss right under Seth's navel before he went back to vigorously sucking.

Seth didn't have the chance to really answer, his cry of pleasure filling the room as his hands slid into Dean's hair and tugged wildly. Part of him wanted to push Dean all the way down, and another still wasn't sure if he really could finish in his mouth. It wasn't until a well placed flick of that sweet tongue against the underside of the head was the choice taken from him. "Dean!"

Dean stilled, allowing Seth's bitter essence fill his mouth, his cock growing thicker and throbbing madly as his tongue was bathed over and over again. He swallowed to keep up, almost chuckling at the way Seth's entire body was tensed with eyes squeezed shut. Once he felt the tremors start to ease away and Seth relax, did he pull back and lick the head with one long, sweeping motion, earning a over sensitive gasp. "Good?" he asked, swallowing once more before kissing up Seth's body to his lips.

Seth devoured Dean's mouth, his tongue pushing into the other man's mouth as hard as it could, ignoring the fact that he could explicitly taste himself on Dean's tongue. His hands refused to leave Dean's hair, even after they parted, until his blurred vision was normal again and his breathing was almost completely under control. "Shit."

Dean only had his famous smirk. "C'mon baby, I want try somethin' else," he breathed, wrapping his arms around Seth and scooping him up to his feet. He could feel the other man still shaking and he hoped what he was about to do didn't scare his smaller lover.

Seth eased onto the bed, on his hands and knees, but once he went to turn, Dean held him in place. The once buzzing pleasure of post orgasm was ripped away and his heart started to pound. "Dean," he gasped, his entire body shaking as those hands eased up his back to his shoulders.

Dean moved in, one knee on the edge of the bed as he leaned over Seth, his chest pressed fully against the trembling back. His lips pressed against Seth's ear. "Listen to me baby," he murmured, his hold tightening into a possessive hug. "I'm never gonna hurt you. One day, I wanna be able to hold you like this and make love to you. Just. Like. This." He swallowed, his own heart beating even faster. "Because this way, I can touch you all over." One hand slid up and plucked at a nipple, earning a whimper of pleasure. "And here." The other moved lower, wrapping around Seth's lax cock. "I can make you feel so good like this, and still be close to you."

Seth whimpered again. He could feel Dean's heart pounding into his back, the man over him shaking just as strongly as him. He smiled, sweet, pleasurable waves running through him at Dean's tender touches. He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to think of what this would be like for real, for him and Dean. It didn't take long for him to feel himself starting to grow hard again.

Dean turned and pressed his face into the crook of Seth's neck, laying kisses there. "Relax for me?" He felt Seth start to melt into his embrace. "Still gonna make you feel good." His kisses moved down the back of Seth's neck, across his shoulders and back before starting down his spine. Dean smirked. "I love these fuckin' tattoos."

Seth smirked at that, a light chuckle bubbling in his gut. Dean had always said he like them. His breath caught in the base of his throat once Dean's lips met the small of his back, his hips pushing outwards as he arched into the mattress. Both hands slid down to his hips, before moving down to his ass, both massaging them as kisses moved even lower. It wasn't until he felt Dean pull them apart that he jerked to look over his shoulder. "What're you—"

Dean didn't answer. Instead, he just looked at the tight pink pucker as he lowered to his knees on the floor. His eyes flickered up to meet Seth's anxious ones. "Don't worry," he breathed, pressing a kiss to Seth's right cheek. "If you hate it, I'll stop."

Seth nodded, his entire body jumping at the feel of wet heat against his entrance. Fire shot through him, straight to his gut, making him shudder. It was weird, but not unenjoyable. Slow, torturous licks drug over him, making him relax and grow even harder at the intimate performance.

Dean could feel Seth relaxing, his hand sliding up and wrapping around the half hard cock, stroking it in firm, slow strokes. He wanted Seth to fully open up for him. He wanted to ease into this tight body, show Seth that it should never hurt, that this should only bring pleasure. He wanted Seth's body to crave him as much as he craved the younger man's.

Seth's broken cry filled the air as the very tip eased into him. Tears were once again in his eyes, his head hanging as he tried to catch an ever elusive breath. The shock of being stretched without pain was immense and he wondered if it always felt this good to have something try and ease inside him.

Dean only continued to ease the very tip into Seth, swirling around the edge as his strokes grew faster. It shocked him when he felt Seth start to push back onto his tongue, wanting more of it inside him.

"More," Seth whimpered, urging Dean to continue, to give him more. "Please… I need… I need more."

Dean felt his heart do a flip and he wondered if he'd always remember how sweet Seth begged. He hoped to hear that sweet voice many times in the future. "Can… can I use my fingers?" he asked breathlessly.

Seth froze, thinking that Dean's fingers weren't as thick as his tongue, but they were certainly longer. He wanted more, but the last time….

No.

He couldn't think like that. "Yeah," he answered, easing his chest down to the comforter, his hands fisting in the material. His body felt so heavy. "Do it."

Dean nodded, his and Seth's eyes meeting as he pressing his index finger against the slightly loosened hole. "If it hurts or gets uncomfortable you tell me." He saw Seth nod, saw the love in his eyes. He pushed in, feeling Seth ease open for him before clamping down around his invading finger. "Shh, easy babe." He couldn't help but groan, thinking that the velvety insides of Seth were so tight around him.

Seth tried, sucking in a deep breath and holding it for a moment. It didn't hurt, it was just weird. The only reason he didn't tell Dean to stop, was because it was Dean inside him, touching some of his most personal areas. He yelped at the sudden bolt of pleasure that surged through him, almost feeling ashamed.

"There's your sweet spot," Dean cooed, leaning in and swiping his tongue around his finger. He heard another low, strangle moan and he eased out before pushing right back into that sweet bundle of nerves. "Yeah, feel how good that is baby?"

Seth whimpered out, "Yes." His eyes shutting as he rode the waves of pleasure. Tension was building in his belly again, the combined pleasure of Dean's hand on his cock and the assault on his prostate was going to easily throw him over the edge.

Dean pulled back and watched Seth carefully, easing his finger out to the first knuckle before easing in another one with it. He felt Seth clamp around him at the sudden change in thickness, but the moan that followed, told him that Seth enjoyed it. He was relieved, focused on making Seth cum again. He could feel his own body hot and hard, his arousal leaking heavily in the tight confines of his jeans, begging to be released. He could wait, this was for Seth.

Just a few more strokes and Seth was crying out a warning, another one and he that tight coil in his belly broke, sending him right over the edge into a blinding oblivion of release. Dean's name was a constant, whining mantra on his lips. He knew he'd soiled the sheets, but feeling Dean inside him, still stroking that spot inside him quickly made him not care.

Dean pulled back, smirking as Seth collapsed to his side, successfully avoiding the mess and gasped for breath. "Feel good baby?" he asked, moving onto the bed and laying on the other side, facing Seth, the mess between them.

Seth nodded, his cheeks ruddy with color as his eyes still remained half lidded and full of pleasure. "Too good," he returned, reaching across and pulling Dean into him. Neither cared that they were laying in the cool puddle of release as they let their tongues meet in a gentle tango. Seth was the one that pulled away, his hand sliding down Dean's chest to where his own throbbing bulge sat. His heart gave a hard thump, thinking he wanted to give Dean the same kind of pleasure he'd received.

"You don't have to," Dean whimpered, Seth's hand already pressing and massaging him over his jeans. His eyes fell shut, letting the pleasure wash over him.

Seth wouldn't hear it. He moved to undo Dean's jeans and pull them and his underwear down and off before throwing them off the side of the bed. "Sit up some," he urged, making Dean position himself so that he was leaning back against the headboard, his legs spread so that Seth could lay between them. He was quick to grasp the other man's cock and stroke it, knowing exactly how it felt in his hand. His mouth opened and his tongue swirled around the head, just like Dean had done for him. His nose wrinkled at the bitter taste of the other man's pre-cum.

Dean whimpered, watching Seth closely for any signs that he was uncomfortable. He bit his lower lip as he ran his hand through Seth's hair, those dark eyes lifting to meet his. "Feels good," he encouraged, a strangle whine filling the room as plush lips wrapped around the head and began to lightly suck. "Yeah, just like that baby."

Seth smirked, slowly moving down Dean's cock, careful not to gag. He loved the way he felt having Dean at his mercy at that moment. Still slowly, he moved up until he only held the tip in his mouth and once again moved down. His pace grew a little faster once he saw Dean's other hand fist into the blankets. For being the first blow job he'd given, he was pretty confident that Dean was really enjoying it.

Dean's eyes opened, his gaze settling on how good Seth's lips look stretched around his cock. He didn't know if he'd ever seen anything so sexy before in his life and he knew with how much he'd been torturing Seth and enjoying the way he pleased the other man, it wouldn't take him long to finish.

Seth seemed to feel it; Dean was rock hard and already throbbing in his mouth. He tried to suck a little harder take Dean a little deeper. He bobbed up and down, Dean's hand fisting in the back of his hair, holding him in place just as a soft groan and his name filled his ears. It was at that moment he tasted it, streams of white coating his tongue, the bitterness of the other man's release filling his mouth. He swallowed quickly, pulling back before Dean was finished. Luckily, it was only one more small spurt that landed on his hand.

Dean chuckled, watching as Seth's features twisted into something close to disgust. "Bitter, huh?" he asked, cupping Seth's face and easing him up beside him. He let the other man nod before he leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

Seth laid in Dean's arms, once again with his body pressed completely against Dean's side, his head on the strong chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. He was content and exhausted and quickly drifting off to sleep. That was until he felt fingers start sliding through his hair. His head shot up, his eyes wide as he took in Dean's loving look, a soft smile on those lips, half lidded eyes full of love.

"Somethin' wrong?" Dean asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead. The silence that followed made his heart jump awkwardly in his chest. "Babe?" Something didn't feel right. Something was off.

Seth swallowed hard, looking down to where his hand was resting on Dean's belly. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He didn't want to bring up anything that he knew would rip this peace away from them, but he couldn't stop. He had questions that he had to have answers to. "Can… can you make Moxley come out whenever you want?" he asked, biting his lower lip. "I know that's weird to ask…. It's just I've been…." He let his voice trail off, swallowing hard once he felt Dean pull away from him and sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of bed.

Dean sat there, shaking his head. Anger was swirling around in his belly. He was so tired of being asked about Moxley, especially at a time like this. Why would Seth even want to know? Weren't they happy without him around? "I'm not some circus act that can just flip on command," he hissed out, covering his face with both hands. He hadn't meant to be that cold or rude. He'd just wanted Seth to understand that he had no control over Moxley or when he decided to make his presence known.

Seth winced, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered, sighing softly. "I didn't mean it that way. I just… I wanted to know, because there's some things I need to ask him." He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as Dean stood and walked towards the bathroom. He heard water running before Dean returned dressed in a pair of shorts that he'd discarded earlier in the day. "I didn't wanna make you mad."

"I'm not mad," Dean shot back, groaning afterwards. He knew he was angry and he was lying at that moment, but he didn't want to say it. "Look, anything with Moxley is bad news anymore. I don't want to know anything about him and I sure as hell don't wanna be able to give him my body." He let out a heated sigh, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall next to the bed. "He's not who he used to be."

Seth slid out of the bed, walking over and cupping Dean's cheek. He loved the way Dean leaned into his touch. "Dean," he started, knowing that this conversation was going to lead down a dark, painful road but it was one they had to travel. "When you were with Solomon, would you let him out?" He paused. "Because Moxley loved him too."

Dean jerked away from Seth's touch, his eyes narrowing as a look of betrayal settled on his face. "No. I never_ let_ him out like he was some fuckin' dog Seth," he hissed, a lump settling in his throat, making it hard for him to raise his voice, even if he wanted to yell. "It just happened! I know he fuckin' loved him. I heard about Moxley from Sami more times than I can count." He shook his head, his jaw tightening. Irrational thoughts were swirling around his brain.

Seth swallowed hard, reaching out for Dean's hand. "Dean… I—"

"What?!" Dean snapped, yanking his hand away. "You wanna fuck him now too!"

Silence filled the room before a loud, powerful, echoing smack followed.

Dean knew he'd spoken out of turn and in anger. His cheek burned and he tried not to let his eyes tear up. He'd over stepped. He'd let his anger and jealousy get the best of him and there was a good chance now that Seth would walk away too.

Seth stood there, chest heaving as his hand lowered to his side again. "Fuck you," he hissed, his heart pounding harder than ever. "How the fuck could you ever say that to me?" Dean's silence only hurt and angered Seth more. All he saw was red. "Huh?! He used me like the fucking punching bag." He paused, his throat tightening, tears filling his eyes. "He fucking raped me Dean! He held me down and fucked me like a dirty whore and you wanna ask me if I want to relive that?"

Dean closed his eyes, tears already filling his own eyes. His jaw tightened, his hands covering his face, the heels of his hands rubbing against his eyes roughly. "Fuck, Seth, I didn't… I didn't mean it like that," he started, hating the way his entire body shook. He was going to lose Seth, and it was his own fault. "I'm sorry. I am. Fuck, I'm so fuckin' sorry!" His hands dropped, his eyes falling on Seth. "I don't wanna feel like I'm fighting for you against someone that doesn't even exist." He paused, his voice dropping in the silent room. "Not like I did with him, Seth." He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. "Fuck…."

Seth stood there. He was still hurt and angry and he was completely torn between staying there or asking someone if he could room with them for the night. He seriously thought about asking Roman or Cody, but he knew it would only complicate things further. Instead, he turned back to the bed. "I'm going to bed," he said, his voice monotone and low. He didn't leave any room for Dean to argue as he pulled the sheets down and slid between them and wrapped them tightly around his body. "We have a show tomorrow."

Dean looked up from his spot and nodded, even if he knew Seth couldn't see him.

* * *

(A/N): So… things are getting a little rough with Dean and Seth now, huh? Any thoughts on what's gonna happen or what they think's gonna happen? Because I'd love to hear them. Especially now that some truth has been spilled. Once again, thank all of you for your love, support, and patience! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 37.  
**

**Note: I certainly hope everyone's ready for this chapter! I know I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope ya'll enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 38**_

Seth turned, his head aching as his eyes started to open. He already knew it was going to be a bad day. He'd struggled to sleep at all the night before, finally only dozing off long after Dean had finally crawled into bed. They hadn't touched, they hadn't spoke, just laid with their backs to one another until both of them had slipped off into restless sleep.

He groaned as he started to sit up, his hand coming up to cover his face as he let out a yawn. He looked over at Dean, noticing how the other man's brows were knitted together in his sleep, his entire body tense. All the anger he felt the night before eased away. There were plenty of things him and Dean needed to talk about, one of them being Moxley. As much as he hated it, and he knew beyond a doubt that it would probably lead to another argument, but it was something that needed to be done.

He swallowed hard and sucked in a harsh breath. Moxley was someone else he had to talk to and if Dean couldn't help him, he'd somehow make it work on his own. He leaned in, his lips next to Dean's ear. "Moxley," he hissed lowly, his jaw tightening as he once again swallowed down a growing lump in his throat. "I know you're in there and I know you can hear me." He paused, closing his eyes. "I need to talk to you. I don't know how it works, but I know you'll come out again so don't avoid me." He pulled back, watching as Dean's brows pinched together even tighter, his hand coming up to cover his ear.

Seth sighed, running his hand over Dean's as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry Dean," he murmured gently. He pulled back and eased out of the bed, thinking he could use a shower to help wake him up before he got ready and started towards the arena.

* * *

Dean stood outside the arena, his back against the brick exterior as his eyes searched the parking lot. He couldn't relax, thinking back on how him and Seth had barely exchanged any words that morning as they'd drove to the arena. He ran a hand over his face, knowing that he'd fucked up the night before. He'd said too much, let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. He'd pushed Seth away, probably to a point that he'd lost him forever.

Sighing, he grit his teeth and tipped his head back, taking in the afternoon sun. He'd hoped to pull some warmth from the strong, late autumn rays, but nothing warmed the cold weight in his chest. "Dammit," he muttered, hanging his head as he slid to the ground, completely uncaring of the way the brick scratched at his lower back as his shirt rode up. It all just hurt, his heart, his body, his eyes from trying to hold back tears.

"Hey."

Dean's eyes shot up, narrowing on the man standing next to him. He knew the Samoan could see the tears sparkling in his eyes before he looked back down towards the pavement. He pulled a knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. "Hey," he muttered back, listening to the sound of clothes rustling as the bigger male sat next to him. "I don't know where Seth is."

Roman nodded, smiling softly. "He's inside, looking about a glum as you do," he answered, leaning back against the building, thankful that there wasn't anyone else in the concourse. "I doubt you wanna talk about it, but are you okay?"

Dean stiffened, his eyes narrowing on the ground. "No, not really," he answered after a short pause of silence. He felt a humorless chuckle bubble inside him, only passing his lips sounding twisted and defeated. "I told you I'd just fuck him up too."

Roman's eyes widened, his head snapping to the side to see that Dean had hunched forward over his knee, his forehead resting on it as he sucked in a shaky breath. "Dean?"

"Fucked him up like I do everything else," Dean went on, gritting his teeth as the burning in his eyes became unbearable, but he refused to cry. "Fuck, what am I even doing?! I'm just hurting him more and more!"

"Dean," Roman hissed lowly, Dean's body tightening. His voice softened. "I don't know what's going on with you two right now, but I do know that you two need each other. Whatever it is, if you two just talk about it, you can work through it."

Dean snorted, shaking his head. "Naw," he started, looking up to meet confused grey eyes. "I don't think that's gonna work this time Rome." He bit his lower lip, sitting up so his back was straight and his eyes lifted to the sky. "I really fucked up… I wouldn't blame him if he just walked away."

Roman was quiet, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This was the first time since their fight that Dean had even attempted to open up to him and he certainly didn't want to fuck it up. "I really doubt he's gonna do that," he started, looking over to see a dark glare on the other man's face. "He loves you way too fuckin' much to just up and leave. He's pretty stubborn, just let him cool off a little bit and try again."

Dean shook his head. "Not after what I said," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, fisting it in the back of his head. "He was asking about Moxley again and I just snapped Rome! I said some really fucked up shit!" He paused, his hand tightening, prickles of pain shooting through his scalp. "I'm tired of feeling like he's trying to take over my life!"

Roman's body froze, his brow furrowing. This was the first time he'd heard Dean actually talk about Moxley more than in passing. "Dean?"

"Dammit! I just wanna get rid of him! I don't want him fuckin' things up anymore than he has!" He sucked in a weak breath. "I don't wanna pretend like it's okay to share Seth like I did with Sami… I never meant to say what I did, I just… I just… it came flying out before I thought about it." He paused, his throat tightening around the lump that had settled in the base. "Because Sami used to ask me the same thing." His hands dropped to his side, his jaw tight. "I just wanna be normal for once."

Roman was silent, his brows knitted together in confusion and worry. "Dean…" he started, turning and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders in an awkward, make shift hug. The other man was tense against him, but quickly he felt Dean relax and just melt into him. "I really have no idea what to say to you right now." He wasn't lying, he was at a complete loss for words. "But I'm here for you and maybe this is something you need to tell Seth about because it seems like this is something you've been just holding in. I've told him before to have an open, honest conversation with you, so I'm telling you the same thing now."

"It's really not that easy," Dean muttered, closing his eyes and letting the first tear roll down his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it hurts so damn much and I'm terrified of what Seth's gonna say," Dean answered honestly, turning so that his face was buried in Roman's shoulder. He didn't care what he looked like being cradled in the bigger man's arms, just knowing he wasn't alone meant so much to him in that moment. "I'm so fuckin' scared he's just gonna walk away Rome and I just can't fuckin' handle it."

Roman held Dean a little closer, sighing softly as he stroked the back of Dean's head, smoothing down the unruly curls. He felt Dean shaking, his shoulder dampened by a few tears before Dean pulled back and wiped his face with both hands, erasing any evidence of tears.

"Man, I'm sorry for just laying this on ya," he muttered, groaning as he pulled completely free from Roman. "Damn, I look like a fuckin' pansy ass right now." A forced chuckle left his lips, but abruptly stopped the moment he felt a comforting hand ruffling his hair. He looked up to see a soft, comforting smile on Roman's lips.

"Naw, you look just like you," Roman said, pulling his hand back and letting it rest in his lap. "C'mon, shows gonna start soon, we should finish getting ready for it." With that he hauled himself to his feet and stretched towards the sky, groaning happily.

Dean followed, a calm he hadn't felt in too long settling in his chest, chasing away the frigidness. He was quiet as he started to follow Roman back inside. He'd give Seth time to cool off and once they were back in their room, he'd try and talk to Seth again, this time keeping his temper and fears in check. "Hey Roman?" he asked, just before the Samoan was about to turn the corner towards the locker room.

"Yeah?" Roman turned back to meet Dean's smirk.

"Thanks man."

Roman's smile only grew. "Anytime," he answered, pausing for just a moment, "brother."

* * *

Seth pushed open the hotel room's door, and paused. He was surprised to see that the lights were already on when he knew they'd been off when he'd left with Cody to get in a quick work out. "Dean?" he questioned, wondering if he'd made it in while he was out. They hadn't left the arena together, the other man deciding to walk back in the cool night air.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Seth turned, the corner, finding Dean sitting in the arm chair next to the window, his bare feet propped up on the A/C with his eyes focused on the bright, outside world. "I didn't know if you were coming back tonight," he eased out, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean nodded, his frown only deepening. His eyes tore away from the city outside and moved over to where Seth was sitting, those dark eyes focused on his hands in his lap. He'd been thinking about what Roman had said to him earlier in the day and he knew the other man had been right. "Can we talk?" he asked, dropping his feet from the air conditioner and sitting up straight. "I mean _really_ talk?"

Seth looked up, meeting pleading blues. He knew they needed too, but the tension that had settled in his chest made him want to avoid it. Finally, after a moment of internal debating, he nodded. Sucking in a breath, he eased to fully sit on the bed, facing Dean with his legs crossed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, first off," Dean started, biting his lower lip lightly. He was nervous, his heart painfully banging around inside his ribcage. "What I said, there's no fuckin' excuse for it." His and Seth's eyes locked. "I love you Seth. I love you more than anything in this entire fuckin' world and I just… I don't want Moxley to come between us. I don't want him to ruin what we have."

Seth sighed, his expression softening. "Dean…"

"Wait," Dean interrupted, swallowing hard as his voice began to tremble. "I know how Moxley felt about Sami and I know that Sami felt the same even if he never said it." He paused, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath. "I used to tell myself that it was okay to share Sami with him, that I could handle it since Moxley was a part of me, but Sami… he'd ask to see Moxley. He'd ask me if I could somehow flip and it just fuckin' hurt and that's all I could think of last night. It's no excuse for what I said, but… but I wanted you to know."

Seth nodded, scooting towards the edge of the bed. His feet touched the floor and he leaned over, resting a hand on Dean's knee. He smiled softly. "I forgive you," he started, meeting surprised but thankful eyes. "When it comes to Moxley, it isn't because of anything like that. I don't particularly like him." He saw a flicker on a smile on Dean's lips. "But I don't hate him either. I know I should after everything he's done, but I can't."

Dean looked down to where Seth's hand was clutching his knee. He could feel the other man trembling. "Seth…."

"I know he's a part of you and he does the things he does because he's trying to protect you," Seth continued, his eyes dropping to his hand. A warmth settled in his chest, Dean's hand covering his. "And I just wanna understand him better." He sighed, shaking his head. "And I know you hate it, but I've never seen someone love as hard as he loves Solomon. It's the only time he's ever seemed selfish."

Dean swallowed hard, his hand tightening around Seth's. "But he's hurt you so much," he murmured, pulling Seth's hand from his knee so their fingers could curl together. "How can you still want to know about him?"

"He's apologized," Seth breathed, his other hand reaching over and cupping Dean's cheek. "And he's talked with me. He's comforted me when I needed it." He paused, remembering just how gentle and thoughtful Moxley had been in the past. "He brought you back to me." Those words made Dean's eyes widen. "He's not a bad person Dean and I think you would see that if somehow you two could communicate.

Dean looked away, gritting his teeth. Even with Moxley doing all those things, it didn't ease the pain of what he'd done. "I'm not trying to be obstinate but I still don't want anything to do with him. You might be able to, but I just _can't _forgive him for what he's done to you, to us."

"You should at least try babe," Seth returned, leaning even closer so his forehead could rest against Dean's. "Because I already have."

Dean's eyes snapped up to meet Seth's, he could see tears sparkling there, hurt and hope swirling around in the deep chocolate pools. "Seth… I," he paused, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try and at least make the effort."

"Thank you."

Silence fell between the two, both just listening to the other's breathing. It was Dean that finally pulled away and broke the silence. "Then, why… why do you want to talk to him so much?" he asked, looking down towards the carpet. "Why is it so important?"

Seth's fragile smile fell, his chest tightening as he remembered the last night he'd talked with Moxley and all the nights following. "Because the last time we spoke, Moxley wasn't himself. I know that sounds weird, but I know there was something bothering him and I want to know what it is." He paused, watching as Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "And at night, I swear I can feel him. It's never for more than a minute or so and it's nothing weird, but I _know _he's there and I want to know why."

Dean was silent, unsure of what to say or even think. He didn't know what Moxley was doing or planning, but he knew he wanted him to stay away. No matter what Seth told him or how comfortable Seth was with Moxley, he just couldn't bring himself to trust him. Finally, he sighed, taking both of Seth's hands in his and squeezing them. "Please, if you do see him again, just be safe, okay?"

Seth nodded, the corner of his lips curling up slightly. "I will."

* * *

"So, I think my man's gonna whip your man's ass," Seth teased, crossing his arms as he watched the screen. He smirked, watching Dean's normal entrance.

"Well, if he was mine then maybe I could wager," Roman returned almost whimsically. He smiled gently, catching Seth's curious gaze before he shoved his hands into his pockets, his own eyes focused on the screen as Dean made it into the ring and Cody's music started.

Seth was quiet for a moment, hating the downcast look on his best friends face. He gave a helpless smile. "I heard you kissed him," he said, turning his gaze back to the screen, but still catching Roman's doe eyed gaze. And he certainly didn't miss the pink that touched bronze cheeks. "You've already got him Ro, he just needs to let himself go."

Roman nodded, shrugging slightly. "I hope so," he answered softly, thinking back on their kiss. It had been sweet and tender and completely perfect. His smile faded slightly, his thoughts quickly turning to how Dean had been the day before. "So… uh… are you and Dean okay again? Because he was really fucked up yesterday."

Seth's once playful smile faded as well, his eyes lowering to the floor as his arms tightened across his chest. "We're better. We talked it out but…."

"But?" Roman interjected, his gaze flickering back to the screen to see Cody taking the momentum from Dean before moving back to Seth.

Seth shook his head, biting his lower lip as he tried to convert his thoughts into actual words. "I don't know Ro. It's so fucked up and hard to explain, but I really feel bad for Moxley," he explained, looking around to make sure him and Roman were alone. "Like even if Dean did create him, he's still a person and he's stuck watching life through Dean's eyes. And the fact that he thinks I'm taking over Solomon's spot, it's just… I can't explain it."

Roman grit his teeth, remembering just how badly Dean had fallen apart in his arms. "You don't have feelings for Moxley, do you?"

Seth's eyes were sharp, his jaw tightening as he scowled at Roman. "No," he said flatly, a stormy look overcoming his features. "It's not like that at all. All I want is to understand him."

Roman instantly held his hands up in retreat. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you didn't see how messed up Dean was talking about it." He voice dropped, as his arms crossed over his chest. "Dean's never opened up like that to me before. Ever. And it freaked me out." He sucked in a breath, thinking that he could easily piss Seth off with what he wanted to say, but he felt like it was a small price to pay. Seth needed to hear it. "Moxley isn't a real person Seth, no matter what happens or what he says or thinks, he's still just someone Dean made up and if he wants to, it's someone Dean can get rid of."

Seth stiffened, his eyes meeting Roman's unwavering ones. "It doesn't work that way Roman."

"Maybe it doesn't, but this is Dean's life. It's his body and he's the one in control. No one can ever argue that," Roman returned, pushing out a heated breath. "On the outside lookin' in, I really don't think you should worry about Moxley. He can't be trusted."

"You don't know that!" Seth fought back, his voice starting to rise. "He's not a bad person, no matter what you think, he's not." He paused, forcing himself to take a breath and calm down. "I know it's Dean's body, and I know he doesn't want Moxley around, but I can't just see it like that. It's not black and white here Ro!" His hands rushed up to his face, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I know Moxley is apart of Dean, but I see him as a separate person. If someone else had a decent conversation with him, you'd understand."

Roman shook his head. He knew he was trying to fight a losing battle. He decided on a different approach. "Why are you so dead set on defending him?" he asked a little softer, hoping Seth understood he wasn't trying to argue.

"Because there's something wrong!" Seth hissed, dropping his hands and resting them on his hips. He forced out a breath, knowing he was getting too wound up. Slowly, he started again. "There's seriously something going on and I don't know what it is. I know he's avoiding me, because I can feel him. I can feel his presence."

Roman only sighed, dropping his own hands just so they could retreat back into his front pockets. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you really think something good is gonna come outta talking to Moxley?" he asked, finding that Seth's eyes were focused on the television screen again, refusing to meet his. "Maybe he just wants to be left alone."

Seth's gaze finally turned to Roman, their eyes locking. "I won't know until I talk to him, Ro," he said, a tone of finality settled in his voice. He looked back to the screen, sighing softly. "I know you're worried, but it's something I gotta do for me and Dean both."

Roman loudly sighed in response. "As long as you know what you're doing. If you or Dean need me, I'm here," he answered, wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and pulling him into a half hug. "Just stay safe little brother."

"Always," Seth answered, resting his head on Roman's shoulder, his own arm wrapping around the Samoan's waist. He knew Roman was worried, but he was thankful that he was going to stay for support. It helped him relax and lean heavily into his best friend. His eyes lifted back to the screen, catching that end of the match and watching as Dean pinned Cody for the three count. "Told you he'd win."

The duo shared a look and a smile before they started towards the curtain. Cody was the first to walk through, his paint smeared but a smile on his face. "We got a good pop tonight," he said a little breathlessly as his eyes met Roman's. "Not bad when I'm still stuck in this gimmick."

Roman nodded, walking over and wrapping his arms around Cody, pulling him in for a tight hug. "You looked great out there," he murmured, pulling back with an even wider smile. "Gave Dean a real run for his money."

"Stop suckin' up over there Rome," Dean hissed playfully, earning all three of the other men's attention. He walked over to Seth, instantly leaning in and pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. "You think you can out do that tonight with your match against Owens?"

"Oh, you know I can," Seth returned, crossing his arms over his chest in a mock gruff stance. "Bet?"

"Oh yeah," Dean retorted, pausing as soon as he noticed a crewman walking towards them. "What's up?" One blond brow rose in confusion once he was handed a folded piece of paper.

"A note for you, that's all," the crew member said, shrugging. "One of the other guys asked me to pass it to you since they couldn't get away from the production truck. "That's all I know." He shrugged, waving to the other three before walking away.

Dean's brow furrowed as he unfolded the paper and looked over the messy scrawl. Instantly his entire body started to tremble and he felt completely numb. His heart felt like it stopped in his chest while his stomach fell to the floor as he read over the words.

_You should've killed me, boy_

* * *

(A/N): So, a lot's gone on in this chapter. So much that I don't even know what to say down here. But I'm sure all of you have plenty of thoughts and concerns! So please let me know what you're thinking and feeling! I want to hear all of it! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 38.  
**

**Note: Oh wow, how many of you are out there still? I wouldn't blame you if you up and left by now. Haha. Sorry for the delay guys, here's the next chapter! Also, we're nearing the end, so be prepared because these last chapters are going to be fast paced and action packed! (At least in my mind anyway!) Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 39**_

Dean was frozen to his spot, his hands shaking more violently as he looked over the all too familiar handwriting again and again, rereading the message. Why would _he _be sending him a message like this? He hadn't seen Hawk since Sami's funeral, there was no reason for this. Finally, he tried to swallow the lump his throat, finding that it wouldn't go down.

"Dean?" Seth asked, knowing that something was wrong. He could see it all over Dean, the way he'd fallen silent, the way his eyes had widened and were wildly searching the paper for answers. "Dean?"

Dean shook his head, clutching his hand around the paper, crumpling it up before he shoved it into his back pocket. "It's fine," he grunted out, turning and walking away. He needed to be alone. He had to think. What had happened? Why would Hawk say that to him? Hadn't it been enough at the funeral?

Seth met Roman's worried gaze briefly before he turned and jogged after his lover. "Dean," he breathed, grabbing the other man's arm and pulling him into a secluded little corner. "Babe, what's on the paper?" His voice shook, fear and worry clearly evident. "Dean?"

"It's nothing," Dean muttered, avoiding meeting Seth's eyes. He couldn't, not when he was obviously lying. "Just leave it alone." He just wanted Seth to leave him alone, let him think things over.

Seth shook his head, both hands gripping Dean's shoulders in scared desperation. "Babe, you're scaring me," he said, watch a flash of something he didn't quite understand in Dean's eyes. It made his heart lurch in his chest and his throat was suddenly dry. "Baby, talk to me."

Dean shook his head. "I need space right now Seth. I need to be alone," he answered gently, swallowing hard. As much as he hated to push Seth away, he couldn't have him around. Not when he didn't understand what was going on.

"Dean."

"Rollins!" It was another backstage member, this one scurrying up to the two. "You're match is up next, we need you in gorilla!"

Seth looked back at Dean, those blue eyes focused on the floor. "Fuck," he cursed, his eyes refusing to leave Dean's. "We'll talk afterwards." It was softer, meant for only Dean to hear as he ignored how the crew member urged him to hurry. "I'm going!" It was a hissed reply. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. It was cold, Dean flinching away from his tender touch. He jerked back, his brows drawing together as he watched Dean turn and walk away. He snapped at the crew member that he was going when once again he was urged to hurry.

Dean didn't look back. He just kept walking, his eyes focused on the floor as his thoughts continued to run wild. His heart quickened as his did his breath until he couldn't breathe. He just didn't understand. Why would Hawk seek him out after so many years? Why would he even write that? And how could he even slip a note through the rigorous security? Someone had to have read it already if it traveled that far.

A hand combed through his damp hair, pushing it back before fisting tightly at the back of his skull. His jaw tightened as he paced around the empty hallway. What was Hawk thinking? What was even going on? He paused momentarily, wondering if it could be someone else. Maybe it wasn't Hawk.

Dean shook his head. No, he knew it was Hawk. No matter how much time passed, he'd always remember that handwriting. He'd always recognize it. It was Hawk that was after him. He turned towards the wall and kicking it, letting out a grunt. What had he done? He'd only seen Hawk at the visitation. He hadn't even been at the funeral….

Dean froze in his spot, his body shaking like he'd been doused with ice water. Everything, inside and out, was cold and his eyes widened. He tried to suck in a breath, finding that it was suddenly elusive. His lungs burned and his legs shook and he barely felt it as he reached out to the wall before he fell to his knees.

He'd woken up that next morning feeling like hell. He'd woken up with bruises and cuts. He crawled at his hair, pulling at it as his eyes remained wide open on the floor. Moxley had come out that night. How else had he been so banged up? He hadn't seen Hawk the next day at the funeral because Moxley had to have been the one to make it so he wasn't there.

"Fuck, Moxley," he gasped, panic rising up inside him. "What the fuck did you do?" His eyes shot up, the echoing of footsteps ringing all too loudly in his ears. He looked around, thinking that he couldn't be around anyone else, not right now, especially not Seth. He scrambled to his feet before he took off down the hall away from the footsteps.

Once he was sure he wouldn't be found, he leaned against the cold wall, gasping for breath, sweat beading on his forehead and sliding down his temple. He wished he could chalk his shaking up to being chilled but he knew it was from fear. Fear because he knew Hawk would be looking for him and he would take out anyone that dared step in his way. "Fuck," he muttered again, tears prickling his eyes.

He couldn't be living in this nightmare again. He'd taken a huge risk in just running away when he was a teenager and Hawk letting him go. Moxley knew that, why would be ruin it by seeking him out?

He didn't know how long he stood there waiting for his heart rate to beat at a steadier pace or for his breathing to slowly even out, but once he knew the show was over, he knew he had to hurry back.

Panic once again started to set in, stealing his breath. He had to find Seth and keep him close and ask him. He had to confirm what he thought. He had to make 100% sure that he wasn't even the slightest bit wrong. Because if he wasn't, that meant Seth was in just as much danger as he was. Hawk had seen Seth with him at the visitation and he knew Hawk had no problems going for someone just to get to him.

He grit his teeth as he ran towards the locker room, once again inwardly cursing Moxley and his quick temper for getting him into another mess. "Dammit," he growled, turning the corner and slowing his pace once he saw people start to slowly reappear in his path. He still hurried past them, making his way to the locker room and pushing the door open, his eyes wildly looking around for Seth.

A wave of relief rushed through him when he saw his lover sitting on a bench, tying his shoes as he sat and talked with Roman, Cody just across the room packing his bag up. "Seth," he breathed, smiling softly.

* * *

Seth pushed open the door to the hotel room, smiling as the warm air hit him. He hated that winter was right around the corner. He stepped in and dropped his bags before turning to Dean with his arms crossed. "What's going on?" he asked, refusing to back off this time. They were alone and he wasn't about to let Dean push him away again.

Dean shook his head. "What happened when we were in Cincinnati?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"Dean?" Seth was confused. What did that have to do with what was going on?

"No, this is fuckin' serious Seth. I need to know what happened that night when I got all those bruises," he urged, his eyes wildly searching Seth's confused face. He stepped forward and took Seth's shoulders in his hands, gripping them almost desperately. "What did Moxley do?"

"Dean… I…."

"What did he do?!" Dean asked again, panic clearly starting to rise in his voice. "Seth please. I need to know."

Seth looked down at their feet, swallowing hard. He was getting scared. He'd never seen Dean so shook up before. He could feel him shaking as he held tighter. "He just went out," he started, hating the way Dean hissed out loud. "Dean what is going on?"

"Did he say anything about Hawk?" Dean pushed, shaking Seth lightly, those dark eyes snapping up to meet his. "Seth, please, I'm begging you to tell me what happened that night."

Seth bit his lower lip, his eyes closing as he though back. He bit his lip, remembering the conversation he'd had with Moxley afterwards. "He… he said he'd taken care of Hawk," he murmured, looking up and watching as anger flooded Dean's eyes. "Dean?"

"Fuckin' shit!" Dean cursed, pulling away from Seth and pacing angrily around the room. His head was spinning, every fear settling deep in him. He turned back to his lover, hating the way his eyes were filled with fear and terror. "Shit, Seth." He walked over and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. "Please, just… just stay here. Don't leave this room until I get back, okay? I need to think, I need to cool off and then I'll explain what's going on. I just need you to stay here."

"Dean?"

"Please, just stay here." Dean was exasperated as he pulled back, his hands cupping Seth's face. He pulled him in so their foreheads rested together. "I don't want anything happening to you, so please," he paused, swallowing hard around a sudden lump in his throat, "please just stay here and keep the door locked."

Seth only nodded, watching as Dean turned and walked out the door. His heart was raging around in his chest, confusion and fear bubbling inside him, making it hard to think or even breathe. Why had Dean asked about Moxley and Hawk? Did it have something to do with the note? Even if it did, hadn't Moxley already taken care of him?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he dug in his pocket for his phone. He knew he couldn't chase after Dean, but he needed someone to talk to. Quickly, he scrolled through the numbers in his phone before landing on Roman's and hitting the call button. He held the phone to his ear, letting out a relieved sigh when he heard Roman pick up. "Hey, just a forewarning, Dean's not in a good place right now," he started, his heart lurching when he heard Cody's giggling in the background. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine," Roman returned, his own voice slowly losing its cheerfulness. "What's going on? Is he okay?"

Seth shook his head, forgetting that Roman couldn't see him. "I don't know. He's been acting weird since he got that note and he won't talk to me," he explained, walking over to the bed and flopping backwards on to it. "All he brought up was something from his past and then took off."

"Oh," Roman answered, his tone changing to something deeper, more concerned. "You wanna come down to my room, Cody and I are just watching a movie. Maybe it'll help?"

Seth smiled, thanking Roman for the offer but he didn't want to intrude on Roman and Cody's time together. He also thought about how desperate Dean was for him to stay put. "I'll be okay, just enjoy the movie with your man."

Roman sputtered, before he told Seth his goodbyes and hung up.

Seth only chuckled, moving his phone to rest on his chest as he tried to relax. Slowly, it died in his throat as he turned his thoughts back to Dean. Whatever Moxley had done was big to have Dean this worked up.

* * *

Seth jumped and turned the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes landed on Dean's tired gaze and he smiled softly. "Hey," he breathed, looking back at his wrist, ripping the tape and smoothing it out. "You okay?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really," he answered, moving in and resting his forehead on Seth's shoulder. "I'm terrified." It was whispered and shaky. "Columbus isn't that far from Cinnci."

Seth's brow furrowed as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, pulling him in for a hug. "I'm here babe, nothing's gonna happen. I swear."

Dean smirked, forcing out a chuckle. He wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about Seth. If anything happened to him, he had no idea what he would do. "Just stay with someone when I'm not around, okay?"

Seth nodded, easing Dean from his neck so their eyes could meet. He easily saw the same fear and worry he'd seen the night before when Dean had told him about the note. "I'm a big boy Dean," he teased, hating that Dean's eyes only seemed to harden. He sighed gently, swallowing hard. He knew this was weighing hard on Dean, and he didn't want to stress him out anymore than he already was. "I'll be with Roman and Cody babe, don't worry."

Dean nodded, leaning in and kissed Seth's lips lightly. He just wanted to make sure Seth wasn't alone. He knew Hawk had connections, good connections, and he wasn't about to find out how deep they ran. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk Seth. "My match is comin' up here in a few," he murmured, pulling back and forcing himself to once again smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seth returned, hating how the words seemed to stick in his throat. They felt almost wrong. He didn't understand it, but he was sure there was a sense of finality to them. He stood there, his brows pinched together as he tried to make the dropping feeling in his stomach cease.

* * *

Dean rolled back into the ring, sweaty and aching from his match against Barrett, but clearly proud of himself at the wild cheers he was getting. He walked around, pandering to the crowd like he usually did before he motioned for a microphone. Once he got it, he gave an extra cocky grin and went right into his promo.

He was about halfway through and feeling amazing. The jitters and worries from before had finally fallen away and he was completely in the zone, his zone. He was the man looking for Jericho's IC title and he had no problem taking out both Jericho and Cody for it. He felt good as he turned his attention to the front row of the crowd, winking at a few good looking women, making them swoon at him. Then, in the middle of his sentence he froze, his entire body still as his voice died in his throat. His eyes widened as they locked with smirking green ones. All at once, everything inside him went cold and his vision went black.

* * *

Roman stiffened, patting Seth's shoulder as he watched Dean's promo from the viewing area. "Seth," he hissed, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Something's wrong." He looked over to see Seth's eyes snap up towards the screen.

Seth could see it too. Dean was standing there stiff, his mouth hung open in the middle of a word. "Shit," he hissed, jumping up and running towards the curtain. He knew he couldn't go out there and interrupt, but he could hear the murmur of the crew, all of them confused as to why Dean had stopped.

"Send in Rhodes!" one called, hurrying Cody up past Seth with a microphone. "Get him back on track for the triple threat in two weeks!"

Cody nodded, catching Seth's anxious gaze as he started towards the curtain. He froze once he heard Dean once again starting to speak. His heart lurched, thinking that Dean's voice sounded deeper, harsher as he continued on like he'd never stopped. "Seth?" he asked, the production crew sighing in relief.

Seth was silent, his heart quickening, it pounding against his breast bone so hard he was sure it would break. His blood ran cold, freezing every part of his body, making it numb. He shook at the harsh laugh that filled the arena. That wasn't Dean out there.

Seth was anxious as he listened to the rest of the promo. After a moment of listening to that deep voice, he started pacing around Gorilla. He couldn't keep still. It wasn't Dean out there, which meant something had happened. Something bad. Once he heard Dean's music hit, and saw the curtain flip back, he knew. "Moxley!" he hissed, rushing over and walking along side the other man. He knew Moxley had no intention of stopping, not with stone like look on his face and the way his eyes flashed with the intention of murder. "Moxley!"

"Don't get in my way Pretty Boy," Moxley returned, not daring to give Seth a sidewise glance. "Just stay back."

"What happened?!" Seth hissed, hurrying to stand in front of Moxley to keep him from going any further. He sidestepped Moxley each time he tried to go around. "Moxley answer me!" He wasn't about to back down and he certainly wasn't going to let Moxley out of his sight when he had such a murderous gaze.

Moxley growled, ready to plow right over Seth. "I said get out of my way," he warned, his eyes narrowing on Seth's. He hated the defiance he saw in them. "I'm not gonna say it again."

"C'mon, let's take this somewhere quieter." It was Cody, his arm already looped with Moxley's and pulling him towards the least busy area of the arena. He felt Moxley angrily yanking to get free. "Look, we can't do this here. You'll attract too much attention." His eyes lifted, meeting widened blues. "I'm sorry." It was then he felt Moxley ease up and follow stiffly. After a few steps, he looked over his shoulder, watching as Roman kept his distance behind them, ready to intercept Moxley if necessary.

Seth followed close behind, an ache settling his heart at the way Cody had easily diffused the situation. Still, he pushed it down until all four of them were tucked away in an office, too far from the others to be heard. He swallowed hard when Moxley turned towards them, his gaze fixated on each one of them before landing on the door, the only exit that was securely blocked by Roman. He felt the tension growing, twisting and suffocating everyone. "I wanna talk to him alone," he finally said, turning to meet Cody's then Roman's eyes. "You can wait outside."

"Are you really sure about that?" Cody asked, turning his attention back to Moxley, watching as the man crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. "I mean, it's…."

Seth just pointed towards the door. "It's something we need to discuss," he explained, giving a reassuring nod to both Roman and Cody. "Please."

Reluctantly, Cody walked over to Roman, the bigger male still refusing to move. "We'll be right outside," he breathed, Roman's eyes hard pressed on Moxley. "If something happens we'll be right here."

Roman snorted, his and Moxley's eyes meeting and sparks flying between them. He was the first to look away, only because Cody reached around him for the door handle.

Seth waited until he heard the door shut. He walked over and locked it. He shook as he turned to face Moxley, that deadly look still clinging to his face. He eased back over, his own hands fidgeting in front of him. "What happened out there?" It was short, straight to the point and demanded a real answer from the other man. He looked up, Moxley's eyes meeting his.

"Hawk's out there. Front row." Each word was heavy and bitter in Moxley's mouth. "He's trying to intimidate me because I beat the shit out of him," he explained, growling near the end as he started to pace. "Fuck, if I woulda just smashed his fuckin' brains in, we wouldn't be in this fucking situation!" He continued to pace, his hands fisting in his hair and pulling. Why hadn't he just done what he'd intended and swung that tire iron down on that smug bastards face? Why had he let Amy talk him out of it?

Seth felt weak, his knees wobbly as he moved back towards the wall, clinging to it to remain steady. Those words rang in his ears, making his stomach twist until he was sure he'd vomit. "Moxley," he breathed, wide eyes looking up to meet the other man's. "What happened in Cincinnati?" He paused, Moxley's eyes turning away. Seth felt his stomach lurch again, this time almost sending bile up his throat. "What _really _happened that night?" He bit his lip, the silence between them blaring in his ears. "Moxley, what did you do?"

Moxley's mouth twisted into a frown as he shook his head. He looked back at Seth, his stance starting to ease up once he saw just how worried he actually looked. He saw Seth's trembling, the way his eyes were wide but remained focused on him. "Sit before you fall," he finally grunted, walking across the room for a chair and sliding it towards Seth. Once he saw him indeed sit down, did he suck in a breath. "That fucker. I went to find him when we were in Cinnci and before I got the chance to bash his fuckin' head in—" He froze, thinking of Amy and how she had pleaded for him not to sink so low. "Someone asked me not to."

Seth practically sunk into the chair, his head spinning with all the new information. "You said you took care of him though," he murmured, his hands covering his face as his breathing grew harder. Hawk was out there. He was actually looking for Dean and he didn't know if he could protect him. "You said…."

Moxley groaned, once again pacing the room. "I thought I did take care of it!" he shot back, his voice rising. "I didn't think he'd come back after me like this!" He continued to pace, howling out in frustration as he kicked at another chair, sending it flying noisily across the room. Instantly, he heard banging at the door.

"We're fine," Seth weakly called, knowing his legs were still to shaky to stand. "You know you can't do anything when there's a crowd of people like that. It'll attract too much attention." He ignored the dark look Moxley threw at him. "The show is probably over by now, there's no way he would stick around. The most we can do is go back and get some rest and come up with a plan. A good plan."

Moxley had to agree with that. "Fine," he muttered, watching as Seth rose to shaky feet. He jaw tightened as the other man unlocked the door and opened it.

"We rode with Cody and Roman, so you'll have to play nice on the way back," Seth murmured, stepping out into the hallway, both Roman and Cody standing there with anxious, apprehensive looks.

Moxley snorted and rolled his eyes once he saw the dirty look Roman shot him. Yeah, like he was really going to play nice with Thor.

* * *

Luckily, the ride was silent but ungodly tense. It wasn't until all four men where on their floor that Roman stopped Seth with a gentle hand, holding him back as Cody and Moxley walked a few steps ahead of them.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, clearly concerned and anxious about letting Seth be alone with Moxley. "Because I'll trade with you or you can bunk with Cody, I doubt he would mind." He sucked in a breath, his eyes lifting to where Moxley and Cody had stopped, his eyes narrowing on Moxley's. "I don't want you to be alone."

Seth looked over to see Moxley's equally heated look. "I'll be okay Ro," he answered, looking back towards his best friend. "Moxley and I need to talk anyway, this is the perfect time to do that."

Roman was still apprehensive but finally nodded, leading him and Seth back towards the other two. "I'll have my phone on all night if you need me," he whispered, as they made it to Dean and Seth's hotel door. He turned to Seth and gave him one last look. "Be safe little brother."

* * *

(A/N): So, this is a faster paced chapter that I certainly hope everyone enjoys! I know that's it's taken me a while to get this out and I'm sorry for that. Lately life has just been crazy. Too much to actually sit and explain and I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear it. Haha. Good news is, I have the remainder of the story completely outlined and updates should be so much faster. As always, I wanna hear what you think, about what's going on, Moxley, what you think might happen. I love it! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 39.  
**

**Note: Hey, I told you I was gonna try hard to get you chapters faster and look, that outline is already giving results! I do wanna say thank you to everyone that's reading and reviewing and giving me so much love and support. You guys are amazing and it means so much to me! With that said, I won't keep you. See you next time! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 40**_

Moxley was silent, his arms crossed over his chest as Seth worked the mechanical lock with the keycard. He wasn't happy standing there, not when he knew Hawk was probably already back at the garage or home if he wasn't lingering around. He could've caught up with that bastard. He could've ended it all like he should've in the past.

Once Seth flipped the light, Moxley stepped in and paused, his eyes landing on the single, king sized bed. In that moment, everything about Hawk left his mind. There was no way him and Seth were going to share a bed. He quickly searched the rest of the room for some other place to sleep, even with how stiff he was and how much he knew his entire body would protest it, he decided that the arm chair looked comfortable enough and would work. "I'll sleep in the chair," he said, dropping his bag on the floor as the door shut behind him.

Seth turned, clearly confused for a moment before he shook his head. "No, you take the bed. I didn't have a real match tonight, so you take it. I know you're hurting," he rebutted, easing his own bag down. Honestly, he was surprised that Moxley was giving up the bed. "I don't mind sleeping in the chair."

"Shut up and take the fuckin' bed," Moxley hissed, leaving no room for argument. "I'm used to sleeping in worse places so don't argue." He locked eyes with Seth for a moment before the other man shook his head and sighed in defeat. "But I do stink, so Imma get in the shower."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle. "That's fine, I was gonna go get something to eat. Are you hungry?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. As much as he wanted to jump into laying all his questions out to Moxley, he knew it would probably be better for both of them if they took a little while and settled down.

"Anything is fine," Moxley answered, kneeling down and unzipping his bag, searching for something loose and comfortable to wear for after his shower. He was tired, his body aching and head in overload. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Hawk. Even if he didn't know what to expect, he knew he had to stay alert. His eyes rose to Seth as he grabbed the keys. "Hey."

"If you ask for pineapple on pizza, I swear I'll drown you in that bathtub," Seth teased, catching Moxley completely off guard. He couldn't help but smile at the way blond brows were drawn together and confusion was evident in blue eyes.

"One, that's completely disgusting, two, I'd like to see you try," Moxley finally retorted after shaking off the initial shock of Seth's playful words. It was beyond weird for them to have this kind of playful conversation. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. After a moment, seriousness set in, his tone dropping. "Take Thor with you."

"I'm just going down the street for a pizza," Seth said, shrugging. "I don't need to be babysat."

Moxley shook his head, groaning loudly in frustration. "You don't understand. Hawk's not just some regular guy. He's got connections all over the fuckin' place and if you don't think he ain't got eyes on you, you're stupider than you look." He paused, his eyes focused on Seth's, refusing to let them move. "He wants to hurt me and Dean, and he has no problem with taking the closest thing to us," he growled, standing with a pair of shorts clutched in his fist. "You can't be alone until we figure out what to do with that fuckin' bastard."

Silently, Seth nodded, taking in everything Moxley had said. It made sense, but to actually hear it from someone that couldn't stand him, it made it all too real. He really was in danger. He finally agreed and called Roman. It was a quick call, asking the bigger male to accompany him to the pizzeria. He ignored the dark look Moxley kept on him as he paced the room. "I'll have my phone," he said as soon as he hung up with Roman. "I'll be back in ten."

Moxley nodded. He waited until Roman came to the door and him and Seth left, before he let out a apprehensive sigh. He knew he should probably be out there with Seth instead of Roman, but he knew it would only make them a bigger target. And if he saw someone he knew or Hawk himself, he didn't want Pretty Boy weighing him down. He couldn't get Seth anymore involved than he already was. Dean would never forgive him.

* * *

Moxley was finished and changed into a pair of gym shorts and a short sleeved shirt when Seth had walked back in about fifteen minutes later, a large pizza box in hand. He didn't pay much attention to the other man as he set it down on the desk and dug in his own suitcase for clothes.

"I'm getting a shower, go ahead and eat," Seth encouraged, turning back towards the bathroom. He paused, looking over his shoulder to see that Moxley hadn't really moved from his spot in the chair. He sighed softly, wondering how their night would go, before he went into the bathroom to bathe.

Moxley only nibbled at a slice of pepperoni pizza, his eyes focused on the night sky outside their hotel room. His mind was muddled with thoughts about Hawk and various plans he was trying to devise to bring said man to his own demise. He just didn't understand why he'd be there, hadn't their scuffle been enough? Hadn't that been warning enough to leave them alone?

Seth stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders and his lounge pants hanging low on his hips, a thin ribbon of skin visible between the waistband and the hem of his black tank top. He paused, his eyes landing on Moxley, how he sat reclined back, his feet propped up on the small table. He could see the focus in Moxley's eyes, the determination in his furrowed brow. He almost didn't want to walk over and break the other man's concentration, but fatigue was steadily growing in him and his many questions had to have answers before Moxley tucked himself away again. "You're focused," he finally said, walking over to the pizza box and grabbing a slice for himself.

Moxley only shrugged, nibbling again at his slice of pizza. His eyes never left the single dim star outside the window.

Seth swallowed hard, thinking that even though the pizza itself was rather tasty, it didn't grab his attention. He chewed slowly, watching Moxley as he finished his slice and crossed his arms over his chest. He finished his own in a few more bites and instead went on to tousle his hair with the towel again.

Moxley looked over at that, his heart surprising him and lurching at the way the dark waves framed Seth's face, making him look almost tantalizing. He shook his head, his eyes narrowing back on the outside. No, there was no way he'd just thought that Pretty Boy could even attempt to look appealing. He waited until the towel dropped to the floor and Seth was leaning back on the headboard before he spoke. "What did you want anyway?" he asked, his voice low and somewhat gravelly.

Seth was confused, caught up in his own thoughts at the moment. "What?"

Moxley rolled his eyes, looking over at Seth and moving to sit straight in the chair. "I said, what did you want?" he repeated, groaning as his stiff back protested the movements. "I heard you that night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and it's pretty fuckin' stupid whispering in Dean's ear like that," Moxley went on, snorting. "So fuckin' stupid." He shook his head, still in disbelief at Seth's actions. Didn't he realize the kind of emotional turmoil he put Dean through with stunts like that?

Seth felt frustration start to bubble up in him at Moxley's condescending tone. "It was the only think I could think of, okay?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It wasn't like I could just snap my fingers and you'd appear."

"Just don't fuckin' do it again," Moxley hissed back, his eyes narrowing. He looked away, letting out a harsh breath. He didn't want to fight; he couldn't afford to fight. He still had to keep Seth safe. "All it does is upset Dean."

Seth finally nodded, remembering just how Dean had flinched away from him. His chest tightened, knowing that Moxley was right. He was quiet, letting his own eyes drift over to the window. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes dropping down to where his hands were resting in his lap.

Moxley was quiet, his eyes moving back outside. He only shrugged at Seth's soft words, barely paying any attention to them. He didn't want to hear Seth's pathetic apology.

The silence was unnerving and Seth knew he couldn't just sit there. It was his chance to finally ask everything he needed to. "What was all that back in Vegas?" he finally asked, his eyes lifting. "You were really out of it." He saw Moxley flinch as his entire body stiffened. He swallowed hard, whatever it was, it was bigger than he thought. "Moxley?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," Moxley grunted, crossing his arms tight over his chest. His eyes hardened. He did not want to have this conversation.

Seth's brows pinched together, frustration building inside him. "Don't sit there and try and feed me that bullshit!" he hissed, scooting to the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor, so that only a few feet separated him from Moxley. "I know there was something wrong that night. What was all that about the rain and what you said?"

Moxley shook his head, refusing to answer. He wasn't about to open up to Pretty Boy of all people. What he felt that night and what he thought were things he didn't want to revisit. He didn't want to think and hurt like he had. Not now. Not when he had to keep his mind focused on Hawk.

Seth groaned, running a hand over his face. "Jesus, why can't you just fuckin' talk to me? It would make this all so much easier!" he snapped, letting out a harsh, rushed breath. "Just talk to me!"

"I was lonely okay?" Moxley shot back, venom dripping from his lips. His eyes narrowed on Seth, his heart thumping hard in his chest. "Is that what you wanna hear? That I enjoy the rain because it makes me think of Sami? Because he's the only person I ever really gave a damn about?" He stood, shaking his head before he paced towards the hotel door, trying hard to expel the growing anger inside him. He ran a hand through his damp hair, his jaw tight. "Sami is the only person I had, and you just took over Dean's heart like he was nothing."

Seth sat up straight, everything inside him frozen in shock. He'd never expected to hear something like that out of Moxley. He looked down at the carpet, guilt filling him. He'd never wanted it to feel like that for Moxley. "I'm sorry," he said gently, looking up to see that Moxley still had his back to him, but now he was leaning against the wall, just before the bathroom. His heart ached to see such a defeated stance in him. "I never—"

"Don't," Moxley murmured softly, crossing his arms over his chest, his hung low. "Just don't." His heart ached; hating that he'd given in and just let Seth in. He didn't want anyone to get close to him. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to stop existing.

Seth was quiet, but stood. He padded over to Moxley, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but thinking better of it at the last moment and pulling his hand back. He swallowed hard, hoping that he could just steer away from the uncomfortable tension he'd created between them by changing the subject. "I… um… I was also wondering why I could feel you at night," he breathed, looking over as Moxley looked at him with widened eyes. "I mean, it's just I could feel you there with me sometimes and you usually were really nice to me."

Moxley looked away, visibly swallowing as he turned away from Seth again. "Do you know that you have nightmares?" he asked softly, looking over his shoulder, finding a surprised look on Seth's features. He turned back, his eyes on the carpet. "Like really fuckin' bad ones where you're almost screaming." He scuffed his toe against the floor, his chest tightening as he remembered one of the worst ones.

"I didn't," Seth murmured in return.

"Yeah," Moxley breathed, nibbling at his lower lip. "They're because of me, of what I did to you."

Seth's body went cold, his head snapping up to see the stiffness in Moxley's shoulders. He could hear pain in the other man's voice. "Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He'd thought he was over it, well as much as he could've been. He'd been doing so well in therapy, he'd thought he'd put most of it behind him.

Moxley moved away, back towards his chair. He felt sheepish to tell Seth about what had happened. While it had been nothing short of innocent, he felt weird showing that kind of affection to anyone other than Sami. "I would just try and calm you down, sometimes all it took was just putting my hand on your shoulder."

A smile touched Seth's lips, his eyes moving up to see where Moxley had once again sat down, this time hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and his eyes on the floor. He hadn't expected that, but in a way it felt like it was exactly what Moxley would do. He could see the other man was caring, if in his own passive aggressive way. He walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of Moxley. "Thank you."

Moxley looked up, his heart giving an uncomfortable thump at the soft look. He looked away. "I just didn't want you to upset Dean," he retorted harshly, although his voice was softer than before.

Seth held back his chuckle. He'd already seen the chink in Moxley's armor, but he'd ignore it. "I really do owe you a lot, ya know? You've done so much for me, even if you don't think so," he said, clasping his hands together between his knees.

"I didn't do it for you," Moxley threw back, all the bite in his words suddenly lost. "I'm just trying to make up for some of the shit I've done. To you and Dean."

Seth felt a shockwave run through him. This was probably the deepest he'd ever gotten into Moxley's thoughts and feelings. He bit his lower lip, knowing that the other man still felt guilty. "You don't have to try anymore," he murmured, looking down at the carpet.

"Yeah I do," Moxley chuckled, the sound sad and bitter. "Dean hates me for everything I've done. He doesn't trust me and we can't get rid of Hawk if we can't work together somehow."

"Just about everyone hates you."

Moxley looked up, his eyes narrowed and completely unenthused with Seth's words.

"The truth is," Seth started, his hands wringing together, his eyes watching them closely, "that I've probably hurt Dean so much more than I ever wanted to just so I could ask these kinds of questions." He paused, swallowing hard, remembering the night where he'd slapped Dean and then his conversation with Roman. "He even accused me of wanting to sleep with you." That made Moxley's eyes widen in shock. Seth only sighed. "Yeah. I just wanted to fix things between you and Dean. I never wanted to hurt him or make Ro and Cody worry. I just wanted them to understand that you're not what they think and you're just a person. Really, it's my fault that any of this happened."

Moxley didn't know what to say to that. In a way, Seth wasn't wrong. Seth had been pushy and demanding, putting his own curiosity before Dean's feelings in some cases. He swallowed hard, knowing he had to back out of this conversation. He still had to keep space between him and Seth. "You do realize that I'm really not a person, right?" he asked, chuckling again, this time clearly amused. It only grew at Seth's confused look. "All I am is an alter and nothing will change that."

Seth's brow furrowed, his jaw tightening. He wanted to argue, say that it didn't matter, but he knew it wouldn't change the fact that Moxley was right.

"But being with Sami," Moxley started, sighing almost wistfully, "and even talking to you, like this, it's nice to pretend for a little while that I really am."

Seth paused, the pain so openly displayed on Moxley's features and in the depths of his eyes. He wanted to speak, to somehow comfort Moxley, but in that moment, he had no idea what to say or where to start. Quiet spread between them, and for the first time it wasn't in any way uncomfortable. "Moxley?" he started, looking up to see the other man leaning back in the chair, his feet once again propped up on the table.

"It's late and you have a lot to do tomorrow," Moxley eased out, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk down a little ways into the chair. "Get some rest, you're gonna need it."

Seth only nodded. He got up from his spot and pulled one of the blankets from the bed and handed it out towards Moxley. "You'll get cold without something," he offered, smiling softly at the almost dazed look he received. "If you're gonna take the chair, at least take the blanket, I'll be fine with the sheet."

Moxley reached out and gently took the blanket. "Thanks," he breathed out, Seth already turning back to the bed. He spread it out over his legs and up to his shoulders. He heard Seth getting comfortable before the light clicked off, bathing them both in darkness. He heard a soft sigh from the other man, and the rustle of the sheet. He knew Seth was uncomfortable without Dean there with him. "Good night."

"Good night," Seth answered, the fatigue of the day and nearly being at the end of the weeks tour finally catching up with him. While he didn't feel completely right without being wrapped up in Dean's arms, he found it a lot easier than he thought it would be drifting off into a relatively easy slumber.

Moxley laid there, the blanket up to his chin as he watched the night sky outside the window. He tried to focus on what he was going to do to Hawk, how he was going to track him down and finish the job. He knew he had to be discreet and quiet. He couldn't risk getting Dean in trouble. He also had to be quick. He couldn't risk Seth getting hurt either. His eyes drifted over to where the other man was laying, his outline clearly defined with the help from the moonlight. No matter what, he had to protect Seth, for Dean's sake. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, his mind turning different scenarios over and over again in his mind before he finally nodded off himself.

* * *

Seth groaned, the moonlight right over his face. He tried to cover his face, but somehow no matter which way he turned, it was still in his eyes. Begrudgingly, he sat up, pushing the sheet away, and fighting to untwist it from his legs. "Damn thing," he muttered, rubbing his arms as he stood. He was chilled, and he wondered if maybe he could turn the heat up without overheating Moxley.

Just the indirect thought of the other man made Seth look over as he reached for the curtains to shut them. Physically, he winced at the way Moxley was laying in the chair, his back arched with his arms crossed over his chest, his head lolled to one side so far that he was sure it would be stiff in the morning. He could see how uncomfortable he was just laying there, his brows knitted together and lips tight, even in sleep, in a thin line.

Seth shook his head. He couldn't let Moxley sleep like that. He eased the curtains closed and walked over, sliding his hand on Moxley's shoulder. "Hey," he breathed, gently shaking. "You gotta move."

Moxley's eyes barely opened. He couldn't see and even if he could, everything was blurry. "What?" he asked, yawning widely. He wasn't fully awake. The soft, comforting hand on his shoulder and the soothing voice made it hard to open his eyes. He wanted to just plunge headfirst into it and relish in the warm invitation they held.

"C'mon, move to the bed," Seth eased, gently peeling back the blanket and moving Moxley to unsteady feet. He heard the other man groan in protest, or stiffness, he wasn't sure, before leading him to the side of the bed he hadn't been using and guide him to lay down. He smirked, watching as Moxley instantly curled up on his side, one arm under his the pillow, the other tucked into his chest. He reached for the divot on the floor and covered the other man up, thinking Moxley looked almost like a child.

Chuckling, Seth walked over to the thermostat and turned the heat up, smiling at the sudden rumbling of it kicking on. He returned to his side of the bed, his heart doing uncomfortable flips in his chest. While he knew that Moxley wasn't going to do anything to him, it still made it hard to lay down and be comfortable. Only after placing a pillow between them and being firmly wrapped up in his sheet was he even comfortable enough to finally start to relax and eventually nod off.

* * *

When Seth heard his phone the next morning, he wasn't pleased. He reached over to the bedside, slapping at it to stop the obnoxious noise he'd set for his alarm. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his face and enjoying the minimal amount of light that was sneaking past the edges of the thick curtains. He yawned, his arms rising above his head in a simple stretch before he looked over to his side.

He couldn't help but smile, his eyes resting on the sweet face of his lover. He knew it was Dean. Dean had an odd way of sleeping when they were nestled together, half on his belly, with a pillow wrapped up in his arms, his head resting on it.

He laid back down, moving in closer and removing the pillow he'd put between him and Moxley the night before. His smile grew, elations growing and fluttering madly around in his belly. Dean as back. His fingers slid up the warm arm before sliding up over Dean's shoulder and cupping his cheek. "Hey," he breathed, moving in even closer and bumping his nose into Dean's. "Wake up baby, we gotta get on the rode."

Blue eyes cracked open, his vision blurred from sleep. He'd heard the sweet words, felt the playful nudge, but for a moment he couldn't place where he was. He blinked into the dark room, one hand covering his face as fingers slid through his hair, that warm voice once again calling out to him, for him to wake up. His brows furrowed together, his hand dropping. "Pretty Boy?" he questioned, his voice deep and rough and confused.

Seth jerked back, putting space between the two of them. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, and pounding as hard as it could. Moxley? Panic rose in him. Where was Dean? Hadn't he seen him just now? Didn't Moxley usually leave once he went to sleep? What was going on? Where was Dean?

* * *

(A/N): Speedy chapter time around. Thoughts? Predictions? Ideas on what's gonna happen? I wanna hear everything! Also, Moxley isn't a complete dick, he does have a bit of a soft side, I certainly wanna know what you think of his character and where you think he's headed. As always, onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 40.  
**

**Note: **Okay, so this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be. I'm also sorry for the wait. I'm sure all of you are tired of hearing that, because I know I'm tired of saying it. Haha. Hopefully, we'll see quicker updates since we're quickly reaching the end and things are kinda starting to settle down and ease up on me at work and home. Eventually I settled into a good routine. Anyway, thank you everyone for your wonderful support and love, really if it wasn't for you I'd probably have walked away a long time ago. Thank you so much! With that said Enjoy the chapter! See you next time! -JJ

* * *

_**Chapter 41**_

Moxley felt his chest tighten, jerking away from Seth with wide eyes. Why was he there? He swallowed hard, quickly shuffling to sit up. He looked down at his hands, turning them over and looking at his palms. He was still in control? He shook his head, covering his face with his hands, his body starting to shake. No. He couldn't still be there. It couldn't be like this.

None of the motions were lost to Seth. He didn't understand. Moxley never stayed long. Was he just a surprised as he was? "Moxley?" he asked softly, wanting to reach out and touch the other man's arm, but deciding against it. "Where's Dean?"

Moxley stiffened, his hands slowly lowering so he could look over at Seth. He could see the worry, the fear, the confusion on his face. He shook his head. "He's hiding," he murmured, looking back down at the sheets. "I… I don't… he's only done it once before…." He trailed off, sighing loudly. "Dammit Dean not now!" He was quickly growing angry. "I can't do this now!"

Seth's brows furrowed, his throat suddenly dry. What did any of it mean? Did that mean Dean wasn't coming back? "What…?" He froze, his heart pounding even faster, his breath sucked from his lungs. Was he stuck with Moxley? As much as he wanted to know more about the other man, he wanted Dean more. "He's not…."

Moxley bit his lip, shaking his head. "When Dean was 13 he did this. That's when Hawk really enjoyed playing with us when he was on X," he explained, his voice starting to tremble, remembering the long, painful nights. He shuddered, finding that he couldn't breathe. Each time he tried it was stolen from him and he could feel Seth's eyes on him, boring into him with a wide yet scrutinizing gaze. He pushed the blanket away and stood, running trembling hands through his hair. He cursed under his breath. He had to get out of there.

Seth just sat there, his eyes following Moxley as he started to pace. He had a million questions running through his mind, yet he couldn't make a single one move from his brain to his lips all except, "Will he come back?" It was the most important one.

Moxley didn't stop. He couldn't do anything but shrug. He didn't know. "Maybe when he's ready to, but I don't know when that'll be," he answered lowly, nearly growling the words out. He stopped and kicked at the chair he'd slept in the night before. Pain shot up his foot and he cursed loudly. "I don't wanna relive that!"

Seth's adam's apple bobbed hard as he eased his own sheet away and he stood. He padded over to where Moxley was standing, but was sure to keep more than enough space between them. Seeing Moxley so frazzled made him want to some how comfort him. He wanted to remind him that it wasn't like that time, things were different now. He'd be there to protect him in any way he could. It was in that moment that he didn't see a grown man in front of him. He saw a kid, a scared kid. "Hey," he breathed, nibbling on his lower lip. He didn't have any idea what to say or do. He didn't even know if there was anything he could do.

Moxley shook, turning to face Seth, his eyes suddenly hardened. He couldn't break down now. He had to keep it locked away until he was alone. Even if Dean trusted Seth, he didn't. "What?" he asked, almost snarled, unable to stand still. He pushed past Seth and continued to pace.

Seth was quiet. No matter how much he wanted to be there in some way for Moxley, he knew the other man didn't want him there. As much as he hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do. Whatever was going on had to be figured out between Moxley and Dean.

He swallowed hard. Even so, they had a huge show that night and there was no way Dean couldn't be there. He had to somehow make sure that Dean's professional life wouldn't suffer with this twist. If Dean couldn't be there, Moxley had to stand in and wrestle and he had to be damn good at pretending. "I know this is the last thing on your mind," he started, moving to sit back on the edge of the bed. "But Dean's got a match tonight. It's a Fatal Four Way and he can't miss it."

"Yeah," Moxley murmured. It was still gruff but much softer than before. He paused and sighed loudly. "I know."

At least he wasn't yelling, Seth though. He was relieved. "Can you perform like him tonight? Last night was just a house show, tonight we're live on RAW," he explained, finding that it was easier to focus his eyes on his lap, his hands fidgeting on his thighs. "This is a big push for him into the main title run with Ro. I don't want him to miss that."

"I can always perform," Moxley chuckled, shaking his head slightly. As much as he hated it, he knew Seth was only thinking about Dean and his life and his love for his career. He wouldn't dare ruin that. Not for Dean.

"As Dean?" Seth asked, almost urged.

Moxley smirked, turning towards Seth, his arms crossed over his chest. "I've been doing it for most of his life. Here ain't nothing like CZW, it'll be a piece of cake," he said, finding that his voice just didn't hold the same amount of cockiness as it usually did, but the look of shock on Seth's face still made his smirk grow. "You really don't think all of that back then was him, do you?"

Seth wasn't sure if he was relieved or not with those words. But they did ease some of the constriction in his chest, making it just a little easier to breathe. At least they had tonight covered. As long as could make it through, they could easily somehow try and find a way to get Dean back afterwards. "Well, we still have to get dressed and go. Cody and Roman are probably already at breakfast."

Moxley rolled his eyes and grunted, thinking that he really didn't want to see Thor so early in the morning. Really, he didn't want to see him at all.

"I know you and Roman don't get along, but please, just tolerate each other, for Dean's sake," Seth pushed, hoping that Moxley would agree. They didn't have to be best friends, hell Moxley didn't even have to like him, he just wanted to keep the peace until Dean came back.

Moxley just shrugged Seth off before he walked into the bathroom to do his morning duties.

Seth hoped that the silence was at least a reluctant agreement.

* * *

Moxley stood outside the arena, his entire body trembling as he looked around the concourse. He scanned it as a precaution, even if he knew the only people that would be able to see him were fellow wrestlers and the crew. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes, flipping the top back and grasping a single white cylinder between his lips before pulling the pack back. He tucked the pack back into his pocket and grabbed the lighter. He lifted it, and wrapped his free hand around it to protect it from any stray gusts of wind. He cursed his hands for shaking, hating that he could barely hold the flame still long enough to light the end of his cigarette.

"Nervous?"

Moxley's eyes shot over, narrowing slightly on the man he hadn't even heard sneak up on him. Once again, he cursed himself for being too wrapped up in his thoughts. He was getting careless. If he'd done that around Hawk….

Cody could see it on Moxley, the way his eyes shifted quickly from one thing to another, the way his body shook as he inhaled and roughly exhaled a cloud of off white smoke.

"Not nervous," Moxley hissed back, shoving his lighter back in his pocket as he squatted down. He looked back up, glaring at the smug, all knowing smile on the other man's lips. He looked back down. "I ain't performed in a place this big before." It was barely above a whisper, but he knew Cody had heard him. "I've been all over this fuckin' state workin' shows, bleedin' all over the place and shit, but this… this is really the big leagues."

Cody nodded, moving to sit down next to Moxley, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other bent up so he could rest his chin on his knee. He smiled softly, looking out onto the concourse. "It's just like performing in a little warehouse, only better," he encouraged, one brow rising curiously as he looked over. "A crowd this big is so into it. You feel the love, the heat, the rush the moment you step out past the curtain. Everything else in the world goes blank and you're just in your character, your zone. It's seriously the best high you can get." He paused, wide blue eyes meeting his. He smiled. "At least that's how it is for me every time."

"Yeah." It was all Moxley could say in return. He turned his head away from Cody's kind look and took another drag of his cigarette, wishing that those words had somehow settled his raging heart.

"Ya know, I never got a chance to thank you," Cody started after a minute or two of silence had passed between them.

"For what?"

Cody bit back a weak, hurt chuckle. "For what you said about Dolph. He really was just using me," he answered, sighing as he looked down at the concrete. "I really was stupid to let him twist me up in all his lies like that."

Moxley felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Even if he didn't really know Spacecase all that well, he could see the other man had a good, although deeply scarred, heart. "It wasn't anything to really thank me for," Moxley finally said, pulling the dwindled smoke from his lips and putting it out on the ground. He pocketed the butt, thinking he'd throw it away once he found a trashcan. "Really, people like him piss me off. No one deserves to be played with like that."

Cody smiled at that, a warmth settling in his chest. Just talking with Moxley like this, he could start to understand why Seth wanted to understand him better. "Still, it means a lot to me. Thank you." Silence fell between them again, this time more comfortable. "Ya know, you and Dean are a lot alike, but you're both so different. You both have these really tough outsides that take awhile to get past, but once you do, you're both really good guys."

Moxley snorted at that, shaking his head. "I got an honor I live by, it's nothing bigger than that," he said, looking over to see Cody's smug smile again. Usually, he'd want to slap the shit out of someone for ever looking at him like that. But with Cody, it wasn't mocking. It was almost affectionate.

"Okay," Cody said, shrugging as he turned his face forward, his eyes lifting to the dreary sky. "S'cold."

Moxley agreed, shoving both hands in his pockets as he fully sat next to Cody. It was getting colder. If it were just a little later in the year, he'd swear it would snow, even if it was just a little flurry.

Cody sucked in a breath, swallowing hard as he looked over at Moxley. He liked that the other man had finally started to calm down, his features easing and smoothing out, showing just how handsome he was. "I hate bringing this up now, but I don't know if I'll have a chance later to talk to you like this," he started, looking over, Moxley's eyes meeting his. He could see the curiosity masking the hint of worry and panic. "I know something's going on. The note last night and you being here. Seth's avoiding answering my questions. So what is it?"

Moxley tensed, swallowing hard as he looked away. "You don't need to worry about it," he started, his voice dropping into a deathly serious tone. "This is something I gotta take care of and the less people know, the better." He looked up, his narrowed eyes locking with Cody's. "For everyone."

Cody nodded. "Does Seth know?"

Moxley's jaw tightened. "He knows enough," he murmured, sighing loudly and looking away. "I don't want him getting involved anymore than he already is. If anything happens to him…" The words died on his lips, his brows drawing together. "I don't know what'll happen to Dean."

Cody was quiet. He could tell that Moxley didn't want to continue talking about it, and he wouldn't push. "I won't pry," he said, taking the slight curve on one corner of Moxley's lips as a silent show of gratitude. "While this is going down though, try and be a little easier on Seth. I know you don't get along and he can be really fuckin' pushy about things, but usually, he only does it because he's worried or scared. He's worried about you too." At that he sighed, standing and brushing the loose dirt from the ass of his jeans. "Ah, well it's time to get ready."

Moxley looked up before he too stood and started to follow Cody back inside. "Hey Spacecase?" he asked, the other man turning to give him a quizzical look. "Thanks for the talk."

Cody smirked and merely shrugged. "Anytime, kid."

* * *

Roman's eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the locker room and into the hallway. Their big match was up next and he still had words for someone. He looked around, finding that someone tucked away in a secluded corner with production boxes. "Moxley," he half way hissed, slowly walking up to the slightly smaller male, his shoulders back and head high. He knew it was a show of intimidation, but he wanted Moxley to know he meant business.

Moxley's eyes flickered from the floor up to see Roman before they once again fell back to the same spot, completely dismissing the Samoan man. He had no interest in talking, especially to him.

Roman's jaw tightened. He knew Moxley was intentionally ignoring him. "I don't trust you," he muttered, watching as a smirk flashed across Moxley's lips. It only made his chest tighten in anger.

"At least the feeling's mutual," Moxley shot back, keeping his voice just as low so no one would overhear him. "I don't trust you either." He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes rising to meet Roman's full on. "Not after everything."

Roman didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but chuckle. At least Moxley was brutally honest. "That's fair," he admitted, crossing his own arms over his chest. "I wouldn't trust me either." That earned him a confused look. "Look, the real reason I came out here is because Seth trusts you. And I want to be there for him and Dean like I've always been." He inhaled, looking down at the floor before continuing. "I know something's up with Dean, something serious, and I know it's about that note he got." His eyes once again lifted, locking with Moxley's. "Dean's my brother, and I just want you to know I'm here 100% for you in anyway you need."

Moxley merely stood there, his eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat. He never thought he'd hear those kinds of words from someone like Thor. He swallowed hard, giving a small nod of acknowledgement. He watched as Roman nodded and turned back towards the locker room, probably to finish getting ready for their match.

As soon as the door shut, Moxley leaned back against the production boxes, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest. He wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. He knew Roman was being serious, just the way the other man had said had it made it perfectly clear. It confused him, yet in a way, he felt happy knowing that Roman was going to be there, even if it was only for Dean's benefit. Even as odd as it felt, he was glad that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Moxley couldn't help but smirk as he made it into the ring. He was the last competitor to come out and the sheer energy and rush from the crowd easily washed away his worries. He stood there tall, measuring up his three opponents in the fatal four way. Across from him stood Roman, to his right Seth and his left Cody. Even with the adrenaline already pumping through him, he was thankful that it was those three in the ring with him and not someone he didn't know.

The moment he heard the bell ring he went right for Roman, his arms locking around the other man before they began throwing punches. He was confident at that moment. He knew he could put on this show. He could entertain these people.

Roman pulled back and grabbed the back of Moxley's neck before throwing him over the top rope and to the floor. He paused for just a moment to make sure Moxley had landed right before he ran to the other side of the ring.

Seth threw Cody out to land with Moxley and watched as Roman did his flying leap over the top rope. He smirked, thinking that he always loved watching a big guy like Roman do such a high flyer move. He grasped the top rope and flung himself over into the fray, Roman and Moxley the ones to catch him before falling back to the ground.

The match itself went on for another ten minutes with either Moxley or Roman keeping the momentum. That was until Seth flew from the top rope into Roman's arms. Once Roman was down, he went right for Cody, wrapping his hand around the back of Cody's neck and sending him right into the corner barricade. He felt good, taunting the crowd with his usual snide remarks and conceited poses. He grunted, feeling a stiff kick to his back. He fell to the floor like he was supposed to, quickly turning to his back to look up and Roman. He hid his smirk, thinking that so far, the match was going according to plan.

Roman reached for Seth but cried out the moment he felt a steel chair slam across his back. He fell and rolled away. He sold the move, but his heart started to race the moment he turned and saw Moxley land a gut shot that sent Seth to his knees. This was all part of the plan, but something felt just felt wrong.

Moxley brought the chair up over his head, a sneer on his features. He hoped no one in the front row could see how badly his hands were shaking. He really didn't want to do this to Seth, not with their history. Once Seth turned, their eyes met and instantly he froze. Seth was leaning back on one arm, the other held up in front of him for protection. But the defensive position wasn't what caused his motionlessness. It was the look in Seth's eyes, the unmistakable terror they held. He knew it wasn't faked. Seth was truly terrified as he stood over him with the chair. His arms started to lower, the snarl starting fade. He couldn't keep to the script like this.

Roman saw it too, the hesitancy and looks between the two. He could hear the murmur of people in the stands, wondering why Dean was holding back after all the shit Seth had always put him through. He grit his teeth, knowing it wasn't part of the move set, but he couldn't allow anymore focus on Moxley's hesitancy. He quickly moved to his feet and sped at Moxley, spearing him into the barricade, breaking it into the time keepers area, making Moxley drop the chair completely. "Sorry man," he murmured, slowly rising and seeing shock and a touch of gratitude in those blue eyes. "You good?"

Moxley nodded slowly, taking a moment to lay there as Roman jumped up and roared in his usual way.

Seth shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the trance he'd been in. Quickly he recovered and he swallowed hard. Everything around him that had been froze in that moment with Moxley over him, started to come back to life. The roar of the crowd drowned the silence he'd heard out. Even as he stood and ran at Roman, he just couldn't get the sight out of his mind, the way Moxley had clutched the chair, the dark, almost hateful look in his eyes. Even if it was just an act, it was too much like the night him and Moxley had met.

* * *

Moxley rushed past the curtain, his heart beating hard in his chest. Even through the rest of the match, he just couldn't get the sight of Seth's sheer terror to leave him. It haunted him, making his hard to focus on the match. He'd barely made the cover in time and won like Dean was scheduled to. He swallowed hard, one hand already shoved into his hair, tugging roughly at it. He'd never wanted to see that kind of look in Seth's eyes again. Not at him. Never.

"Moxley!"

Moxley turned, his heart jumping into the base of his throat. His head snapped up, his focus landing on Cody and Roman as they walked up, a towel hanging around Cody's neck with smeared with his black and red make up, a bottle of water in Roman's hand. He swallowed hard, unsure of what they were going to say. He knew Roman was going to chastise him for his fuck up out there.

Roman only shot Moxley a proud smirk. "Ya did good out there," he praised, his smile widening as Cody reached over and took his free hand in his. "Don't worry, you looked even better out there." He chuckled at Cody's stern look.

Moxley caught the movement of someone hurrying up to him. He tensed, realizing that it was Seth, and he completely froze again. His eyes searched desperately for any signs of fear on Seth's face. They hadn't really had much interaction the rest of the match. He was shocked to see nothing but happiness and pride.

Seth didn't stop, he was far too excited and proud of both Moxley and the entire match. It had probably been on of their best ones. Without thinking, he threw his arms around Moxley's neck and pulled him into a tight, celebratory hug. He face pushed into his neck, unable to ignore the smell of Moxley's sweat. "That was fuckin' amazing Moxley!"

Moxley's entire body tightened, his muscles tense and his breathing growing unsteady. He stood there with his arms held slightly outwards, away from where Seth was pressed right against him, holding him. He knew it was just relieved excitement, but to feel Seth clinging to him like he was, to smell his shampoo and sweat, to feel his happiness flowing off him in thick waves; it all felt wrong and too uncomfortable. His eyes grew wide as Seth pulled back and grasped his shoulders, the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered on his face. "You were great!"

_Moxley stood there, pride beaming off him as Sami pulled back, his arms still wrapped around his neck, uncaring that the front of the belt was digging into his forearm. He didn't need words as his own arms wrapped around Sami's waist, the belt slipping to the side and falling to the ground with a dull thud. He pulled Sami closer, their foreheads pressing together. He'd had a brutal match, one that had left blood pouring down his face, staining his white shirt red. His eyes closed for a moment, before opening to meet Sami's vibrant green ones._

"_You were great," Sami said, the pride and happiness incredibly evident in his voice. "You were so great!" He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Moxley's lips, his nose wrinkling at the coppery taste of drying blood._

Moxley jerked back, shoving Seth away from him at the same time. His heart was beating out of his chest, his eyes shifting wildly between the three men around him, confusion settled in all of their eyes. He couldn't breathe, he had to get out of there. "I need air," he gasped, turning and almost running down the hall.

He had to get away. Why had he even remembered that in that moment? It wasn't like he wanted any kind of praise or affection from Seth, so why? Why was he suddenly remembering what it felt like to have Sami say the same thing to him? His stomach twisted, and he was thankful that he hadn't eaten or else he was sure it would be on the floor. He didn't stop, just kept jogging until he was high up in the rafters. Only then did he feel like he could stop and try to catch his breath.

He stood up there, his elbows rested on the railing as his eyes focused on the people as they started to leave the arena. His hands were clasped behind his head, his lower lip the victim of being abused by aggressive white teeth. He couldn't get Sami off his mind, not his warmth or how nice it had actually felt to have someone else show him that kind of innocent affection. He didn't want to remember.

"I figured I'd find you up here."

Moxley looked over, finding Cody standing there, freshly showered and changed. He turned his attention back to the people below. "I just wanna be alone," he muttered, his hands unclasping and running over his face.

Cody nodded, but instead of retreating he walked up next to Moxley, his eyes dropping down to the almost empty arena. "You spend too much time alone," he eased, looking over to see an irritate glare. "It's gotta be lonely." He moved to sit on the floor, scooting towards the edge so his legs hung over the ledge, his arms crossed over the bottom metal rail.

Moxley didn't answer, instead he just looked down at Cody, the aloof, easy going demeanor helping him to start to relax. This was different than Seth. He didn't push for answers. He didn't even ask. Instead, all Cody offered was quiet companionship. He was thankful for that. He swallowed hard before he sat next to Cody, his legs also over the edge. He glanced over, Cody's eyes still focused below. "I really miss someone," he finally murmured, looking back down. "And that reminded me of him."

Cody stiffened. He hadn't expected Moxley to open up to him. He'd just thought the company would help whatever it was Moxley was going through so they could all make it to the hotel. He looked over, a soft smile on his lips as his hand reached over and touched Moxley's arm. "If you need someone, I'm here," he breathed, thankful to see the corner of Moxley's lips turn upwards ever so slightly. "If not, I'll just sit."

Moxley chuckled at that. "You sure Thor wouldn't be upset at that offer?" he asked, watching as Cody bit back a chuckle. "I don't think he'd like what you're insinuating."

Cody chuckled again, shooting Moxley a playful look. "All I'm offering is friendly conversation," he returned, smirking. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Moxley's brow rose. So Spacecase could be a little feisty. He hadn't seen that out of him yet. "Ooh," he purred, turning so his entire body was facing towards Cody. "You really sure about that, because you're just my type." Another smirk graced his lips as Cody's eyes met his, smug and yet somehow strangely arousing.

Cody shrugged, tilting his head to the side as he pretended to think. "Well, you aren't that bad, but physically speaking, I'm just not attracted to blond haired blue eyed men," he explained, his playful farce dropping for an instant. "Dolph ruined that." He swallowed hard, forcing his smile back on, this one softer and genuine. "Besides, my feelings run deep for Roman. It wouldn't be right to play with you when he's got my heart like that."

Moxley only smiled. He understood all too well what Cody meant. "Well, if you get bored, I know I fuck better than Thor, ya know, if you ever wanna try it out if he's lousy," he said, a bark of laughter hitting him at the way Cody's entire face flushed red. "Oh, you don't know if he's bad or not then, huh?"

Cody shook his head, his own laughter joining in. Hearing Moxley laugh made it almost impossible to not smile. He could feel the atmosphere lighten and the once dark aura that had clung to Moxley was starting to fade away. "C'mon, we should be getting on the road. I gotta get my beauty rest." With that he eased back and stood, reaching out a hand to help Moxley to his feet. Enjoying the chuckles that were still spilling from his lips.

Moxley reached out and took the offered hand. He stood and brushed the back of his jeans of any dust. "So, that's a no to the fuckin' then?" he asked, earning a playfully dark look from the other man. "I was just makin' sure, no need for that kinda look."

Cody only shook his head, leading them back towards the stairs that lead down. He barely turned the corner when he saw Seth standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. The uncomfortable and unsure look caused a pain in his chest. He offered a comforting smile before he continued past.

Moxley paused, his eyes landing on the stiff way Seth stood. He was silent, the contemplative look on Seth's face almost pained. Had his actions made Seth look that way?

"You and Cody get along pretty good, huh?" Seth asked softly, wearily. He swallowed hard, his arms dropping to his sides as he turned so the two of them could walk side by side down the hall. He'd meant it in a good way, knowing that Moxley needed someone to talk to, but even with him following Cody and hearing the entirety of the conversation and Moxley's laugh, it had rattled his insides. He'd never heard Moxley laugh. He'd never heard him joke. He'd never seen Moxley act so happy or anything like he had with Cody. He really didn't know anything about him.

Moxley only shrugged. "We get along okay," he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He dismissed the conversation and quietly continued on down the hall. It wasn't until he only heard the heavy steps of his boots on the floor that he stopped. He looked beside him, finding that Seth wasn't there. Confused, he looked over his shoulder, his brows knitting together when he realized that Seth had stopped walking about ten feet behind him. He could see the tension in Seth's body, the worry on his face.

Seth was shaking, fear and uncertainty coursing all through his veins. His eyes were focused on the polished floor and he hated the way his heart was beating too fast. He closed them before he looked up and reluctantly met confused blue orbs. "Please," he started, his voice strained and tired. He knew he sounded pathetic with his plea. "Please don't do anything with Cody."

Moxley shook his head, turning to fully face Seth. What the hell was Seth going on about? Why did he sound like he did? He was completely confused. Why would Seth ever even jump to that kind of conclusion? Why would Seth ever say that to him?

"I know it's selfish and it's not fair to ask you and I know you deserve to be with someone, but I… I just…" he froze, his words coming faster until he was tumbling over them until suddenly he was right on what he wanted to say. He sucked his a breath as his eyes lowered. He knew it was selfish and he as slightly ashamed to admit it. His voice lowered. "I just can't stand the idea of Dean's hands on anyone but me."

A sharp pain sliced into Moxley's chest, his eyes widening as he listened to Seth's quiet confession. Sighing softly, he shook his head. He'd honestly only been teasing Cody. He didn't want to hold anyone but Sami, even after everything he still only wanted Sami. He gnawed at his lower lip for a moment, his hands moving to rest on his hips. Even if he knew that, there was no way that Seth did. "Nothin's gonna happen between me and Spacecase," he finally said, swallowing hard at the way Seth's brows pinched together. "He's too stuck on Thor to even entertain the idea of sleepin' with anyone else anyway."

Seth only nodded, quietly apologizing. Of course Cody wouldn't do that. He knew how Cody felt about Roman, but it still made him uneasy about Moxley. Even if Cody and Moxley were just talking trash, he couldn't push the possibility that Moxley would ever click that way with someone else from his mind. "I'm really sorry, I just…."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Moxley suddenly asked, his voice low, a tinge of hurt clinging to his words. He couldn't ignore the flash of shame in Seth's eyes as they rose to momentarily meet his before falling again. He shook his head, a lump settling in his throat as he bit his lower lip. Why did it suddenly hurt knowing that? He turned back and took a step towards the exit. "I wouldn't do that to you Seth," he started, looking over his shoulder, meeting wide brown eyes. "Dean loves you too much."

* * *

(A/N): So, things are pretty hectic for everyone at this point. And Moxley and Cody really hit it off. Thoughts about what's going on, and this development? Do you think Seth's in the right for being worried? What do you think of Moxley's confession? Any thoughts on what's gonna happen with everyone? I always love hearing them! So don't hold back! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 41.  
**

**Note: I'm on time this week! Expect another chapter next Tuesday! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 42**_

Tense and awkward didn't even begin to describe the atmosphere between Moxley and Seth as they both walked into the hotel room. Even with the relief that there were two beds waiting for them, neither could look at the other and conversation was completely non-existent.

Seth set his bag down on his bed, the one closest to the door, and watched as Moxley did the same to the bed closest to the window. He looked over and swallowed hard, his brows knitting together. He knew him and Moxley couldn't be like this. "Hey," he breathed, guarded blue eyes blue eyes slowly lifting to meet his. "I'm sorry." The tension only grew. "About earlier. I… I shouldn't have said any of that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Moxley's eyes widened at the apology. It was so soft, nothing at all like he knew from Seth. He turned back to his bag, his hands busy with finding the zipper. "It's nothing to apologize for," he answered, quickly unzipping and flipping the top open. "We already talked about this back in Vegas. I know you don't want his hands on anyone else." He shuffled through the clothes, looking for something to wear to bed.

Seth remained quiet, his eyes narrowing on his own stuff. He wanted to fight back, say that it still wasn't right, but he really didn't have any fight left in him. Instead, he unzipped his own bag and started pulling out some lounge pants for him to sleep in and a baggy, long sleeved shirt. He knew he'd be cold since he was sleeping alone. "Still," he murmured, looking over. "I should've trusted you more than that."

Moxley paused, his throat constricting around a sudden lump. The pause between them grew even more uncomfortable between them. He grabbed for a hoodie and a patted his back pocket to make sure the key card Seth had given him was still there. "I'm goin' out for a smoke," he muttered, turning and walking towards the door.

He didn't look back as he swung the door open and walked out. He just shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, his hand wrapping tightly around the crush proof pack of cigarettes. He still didn't understand why it was bothering him. Seth really had no reason at all to trust him, not after everything, but he'd thought…. Honestly, he didn't know what he thought. Maybe he'd hoped that somewhere, some how that what Roman had said to him had been true. That Seth did trust him.

He shook his head. No, he'd been the one to cross all the lines. He'd been the one to push Seth to think that way. He hit the glass side door hard, slamming it open as he cursed out loud and stepped into the cold night. "Fuck!" he hissed, clenching his fists as he started to pace. He didn't need Seth to trust him. He didn't need anyone to trust him. He didn't need anyone.

* * *

Seth sat on the edge of the bed, his phone in his hands, rolling it around wondering if he wanted to call Roman or Cody. He sighed, thinking that he really didn't want to talk to Cody. He was still a little bitter towards Cody for so easily striking up a friendship with Moxley. He knew it was stupid, but all he'd wanted was to get to know Moxley, to understand him and he'd been met with nothing but backlash. Cody had completely surpassed him with ease.

He shook his head, it wasn't Cody's fault. There was no reason to be bitter towards either man. It wasn't Cody's fault and Moxley did need someone. With a sigh, he looked down at the screen of his phone. Finding the time, he realized that it was getting late and they still had Smackdown the next night. He knew he should get a shower and just go to bed, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he knew where Moxley was. With the way thing were and how he'd been acting, he'd only lay there in bed staring at the ceiling, waiting, worrying.

The hard plunk against the window caught Seth's attention, his brows furrowing together in confusion. He stood, setting his phone on the bed as he walked over to the window and watched the fat droplet of water start to slide down the glass. He couldn't help but softly smile. He hadn't realized it was going to rain.

He shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the foot of his bed and started downstairs. He knew the only way for him and Moxley to be on the same page was to make it known what he wanted and ask for the same from Moxley. If Moxley wanted him to back off now, he would.

He made it to the same side door Moxley had walked out of and stopped. His hands resting on the metal bar, his eyes focused on the other man as he stood in the rain, it steadily growing heavier. He just waited, watching as Moxley looked to the sky, his arms held wide open, like he was accepting the most precious gift to be given. His heart gave a strange leap once he focused on Moxley's face. He saw happiness, pure, unadulterated happiness and the smile he had was just beautiful.

Seth smirked, easing out the door and staying close to the building, thankful for the lip above him as it kept him mostly dry. He leaned back against the glass, just watching Moxley soak up the rain. A cool gust passed and he shivered. "It's kinda cold, don't ya think?" he asked, watching as Moxley's arms lowered and he slowly turned towards him. The smile he saw, caused his heart to skip a beat. It was so soft, so tender with just a touch of hurt.

"It's perfect," Moxley answered, looking back up at the sky, enjoying the way the cold droplets hit him and slid down his face, his clothes becoming soaked. He shook, knowing he probably shouldn't stand in a cold rain like he was, but he wasn't passing it up. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to enjoy a simple rainstorm.

Seth sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, a quietness slipping between him and Moxley. This time, it wasn't uncomfortable. "You and Dean are complete opposites sometimes," he said, a pang of pain hitting his chest. He really missed Dean.

Moxley only shrugged, but threw a thoughtful look over at Seth. He noticed the way those dark eyes had settled on the ground and a frown was pulling Seth's lips downwards. He felt his body numbly turn and walk to stand next to the other man, his clothes dripping under the small shelter. Things were still awkward between them and he knew they had to change.

"What are you gonna do about Hawk?" Seth suddenly asked, his brows drawing together as he looked up to meet surprised blue eyes. "We're gonna be in Cinncinnati tomorrow and I know you aren't gonna let him go." He swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to the small section of dry concrete between them. "I wanna be there for you."

Moxley shook his head, his eyes rising to the dark sky. "Don't worry about it," he answered. He couldn't drag Seth into this. This was his fight; his and Dean's. He wasn't going to drag the other man down into the hell he'd been. He wasn't going to let Seth witness just how dark and twisted both him and Dean could be.

"I can't do that," Seth answered, his strong tone surprising even to himself. His eyes met Moxley's and he could see the surprise there. "Whether you hate me or not, I won't let you do this alone."

Moxley turned to Seth, his eyes slightly narrowing. Fine. If Seth wanted to truly know, he wouldn't keep it from him. Even if he did tell him, he knew when the time came; he'd somehow keep Seth as far away as possible, even if he had to enlist Thor's help. "I'm gonna kill him." It was deep, sinister, and grave. He couldn't ignore the way Seth's eyes widened in shock. "He won't get away this time." He noticed Seth start to tense and he hoped his words stuck fear inside of the smaller male. He wanted it to scare Seth, he wanted it to keep him as far away as possible. "Hawk'll make a move. He'll slip me and Dean something with a time and place. It's cliché, but he'll want revenge for what I did to him. It'll be our last show down."

Seth shook, his brow furrowed and eyes wide. The sheer intensity of Moxley's words were intimidating, the loathing in his voice tangible. He could feel all the hate, all the anger wrap around him, making his heart beat faster and his throat tighten. A shiver of fear ran down his spine. "C-could you really… kill him?" he asked, pausing as his voice dropped.

Moxley smirked, a sick, deranged look of vengeance settling in his eyes. "After everything he's done to me, I know I can," he hissed, hate and rage starting to boil in the pit of his stomach. He knew he could easily beat Hawk to death, he could torture him like he had Moxley. He could and would do anything to make that man feel just a fraction of the pain he'd felt. "You really wanna be part of that? You want his blood on your hands?"

Seth looked away, swallowing hard. Just hearing Moxley's plan made him uneasy. He didn't want to think that Moxley could be that kind of person, he didn't want to imagine the awful things that Moxley could do. Instead of replying, he remained silent. He just couldn't answer. Instead, he decided to change the conversation. "Hey," he said a few moments later, long after Moxley had turned back towards the rain and had lit up a smoke. "Do…do you know how Dean's doing?"

Moxley paused, the growing anger and tension starting to ebb away. He pulled his half finished cigarette from his lips and flicked it away into the rain. He slowly shook his head. "I don't," he answered, sneaking a glance over. He bit his lower lip and swallowed hard. He hated just how desperate Seth looked. He closed his eyes and wished Dean would snap out of whatever he was in and come back. He only had one job to do, after that, this was Dean's life. "I'm sorry."

Seth stiffened at the soft apology, his eyes snapping up to see that Moxley was still focused on the rain. "Don't be," he returned, forcing himself to smile. "I just wondered." Another silence fell between them and Seth decided that he had enough of the cold rain. "I'm going back up to the room. When you make it up, take a hot shower so you don't get sick, okay?"

Moxley looked over, Seth already turning and sliding his key into the automatic lock. He couldn't help but remember Cody's words, and he wondered if maybe Seth was actually worried about him and not just him using Dean's body. "I'll follow you up," he breathed, holding the door after Seth had stepped in and silently followed Seth back up to the hotel room.

* * *

Moxley sat on the edge of his double bed, the towel still wrapped around his shoulders as he ran it over his damp hair, only causing his curls to fluff up. "I hate this," he muttered, finding his reflection in the window. He really hated how his hair laid now. "We're balding…."

Seth couldn't help but giggle at the muttered complaint. He'd heard it from Dean too many times before and each time it had always caused him to snort in laughter. He kept his eyes on his tablet, telling himself that Moxley wouldn't notice as long as he looked preoccupied.

Moxley looked over, confused at the sudden sound, but his once rampant thoughts stilled the moment he saw Seth trying to suppress his smile. His jaw tightened as his eyes fell to the floor. Once again he was immersed in his thoughts. He wished they would leave him alone, that the constant nagging of Seth's mistrust would quit. He grabbed the edge of his towel and threw it to the ground as he stood. He walked over to the other side of his bed and sat down, facing Seth from across the narrow walkway. "You never answered me."

Seth looked over, confusion clearly written all over his face. "What?" Had Moxley asked him something recently? He set his tablet to the side and threw his legs over the side of the bed so they were fully facing each other.

Moxley's hands clasped in front of him, his brows knitting together in frustration. Why had he even brought this up? He didn't need Seth's trust. All he needed was to keep him safe. But it didn't stop his mouth from moving faster than his thoughts. "You really don't trust me, do you?" he asked, his eyes rising. For a moment, he was sure time froze around them and then shifted right back into place when he saw a glint of guilt flash in Seth's eyes. He shook his head, biting his lower lip roughly. Of course Seth didn't trust him. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He moved to stand, stopping only when he felt Seth's hand grab his wrist lightly. He sat back down, noticing that Seth's hand was shaking.

Seth sucked in a breath, his eyes falling to the floor and searching it for the words he wanted to say. "I do trust you," he started, his hand tightening when he felt Moxley start to pull away. "If I didn't, we wouldn't have shared a room or a bed. I would've never went to Vegas with Dean. I trusted you when no one else did. I defended you." He bit his lower lip, his heart starting to pound harder inside his chest. His body shook. "I trust you to do what's write for Dean, but I don't trust that you'll never find someone attractive again, that you'll never want to love someone like you did with Solomon." He looked up, terrified of what he'd see. His eyes never made it past Moxley's shoulders. He just couldn't meet his eyes.

"All I wanted was to know and understand you, because you're a big part of Dean. I wanted to be civil. I wanted to be friendly," he went on, his voice starting to crack. "All we do is fight. Even if we have moments where we aren't, there's _always_ a tension between us Moxley!" He let go of Moxley's wrist and ran his hands over his face. "I've never seen you smile like you did with Cody. I've never even heard you laugh. I didn't even know if you could."

Moxley froze, his arm limply hanging at his side. His eyes searched Seth, watching as the other man slouched forward.

"It's fuckin' selfish, I know it is," Seth whimpered, his jaw tightening momentarily. "All of this is. I want Dean. I want every bit of him to myself. And it's so fucking stupid that I'm jealous because I've been trying for months to just talk to you and Cody can just surpass all that in a single day."

Moxley swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. His eyes fell to the carpet, his hands clasping between his knees as his elbows rested on his thighs. His mind was in complete overload. He'd never expected all that to come from Seth. He sighed, knowing he'd taken a lot of his anger and jealousy out on Seth. He'd refused to trust him and open up to him, even with the simplest of things. Slowly, he stood and started to walk towards the window, his eyes resting on the droplets as they slid down the clear pane.

Seth looked up, watching as Moxley eased his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He let out a heated sigh, shaking his head. "I don't know a damn thing about you," he breathed, feeling defeated.

Moxley tensed, his eyes falling before he turned to face Seth again. "You don't wanna know about me," he answered gently, leaning back against the windowsill. He smirked, the expression itself pained. "I don't want you to know anything about me."

Seth's eyes widened, almost taken aback by Moxley's words. "What? Why?" he asked, his hands dropping to his sides. "Why are you so dead set on being alone?"

Moxley could feel irritation starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He still had no idea why Dean found this pushy part of Seth's personality so appealing. Instead of lashing out, like he wanted to, he merely shrugged. "Being alone isn't bad," he said; almost matter of factly.

"How can you stand there and say that with a straight face?" Seth asked, his brows pinching together as he stood. "We both know you're lying."

Moxley's lips turned downwards into a deep frown, his eyes narrowing on Seth as his arms moved to cross over his chest. "Being alone means it's just me," he hissed back, his eyes lowering to the ground. "Letting people know even the littlest things only sets you up to get hurt. I'm not doing that to myself again."

Seth stopped, the biting remark he had on his tongue instantly falling away. Slowly, he sucked in a breath, watching as Moxley shifted uncomfortably against the sill.

"I didn't need anyone but Sami," Moxley murmured, turning back towards the window, his hands lowering to rest on the sill. "I don't want anyone but him."

"Moxley?"

"That's why you don't have to worry about me fucking someone else," Moxley said, his voice slightly rising. His eyes focused on Seth's reflection in the window, hating how those eyes looked at him with so much feeling and hurt. He looked away. "He's the only person I ever wanted to be that close to."

Seth was quiet as he walked over and stood next to Moxley, his own gaze settled on the rain outside. "I understand," he breathed. He nibbled on his lower lip, an awkward silence settling between him and Moxley. "I'm sorry. I won't push you anymore." He snuck a glance over before he turned away back towards his bed. He grabbed his tablet and turned it off before he tucked it away in his bag and returned to his bed so he could pull the sheets down.

Moxley hated the sinking he felt in his heart. He really didn't want to get close to anyone else, especially not Seth. After he head the sheets rustle, he sighed and turned back to his bed. It wasn't like Seth to back down like that. It was almost unnerving, but in a way, he could understand. Why keep fighting a losing battle?

Seth bit his lower lip as he looked over at Moxley. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late," he murmured, sliding into his sheets and flipping his light off. He rolled so his back was to Moxley, hoping that it would be easier to sleep since Moxley still had his bedside lamp on.

Moxley didn't speak. Instead he just shut the curtains and crawled into his own bed. He flipped the light, bathing them both in inky blackness. Laying on his back, his hands behind his head, his eyes focused on the ceiling. His thoughts were thick. He'd let Cody in, even if it was just a tiny bit but he still refused to give Seth the same chance. He shook his head. He really didn't want to think about it.

Seth could hear Moxley's heavy breathing, the sheets rustling as his legs moved around. He knew something was bothering him, but he didn't dare ask. It was obvious that Moxley wanted nothing to do with him. He let out a soft sigh, turning so that he was facing Moxley's bed. "Goodnight," he murmured, blue eyes turning to face him. Even in the darkness, he could just make them out. "Try and relax a little."

"Easy for you to say," Moxley hissed back, instantly regretting his cattiness. It wasn't exactly Seth's fault his mind was in over load. He groaned, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "Fuck. I just wanna stop thinking!"

Seth was quiet, his eyes focusing on the edge of his pillow. He let out a soft breath, unsure of what to do or even say. Moxley didn't want anything to do with him.

Moxley's head tipped back, his eyes once again focused on the ceiling. "When I met Sami, we didn't get along," he said, snorting out a laugh. "Fuck he was mouthy."

Seth's eyes perked up. Slowly, to keep from making a sound, he moved to sit up and lean back against the headboard of his bed. He listened to the harsh breathing of the other man as his fingers started to play with the hem of his sheet.

"I don't even know how it happened. He just forced his way under my skin. He was the only person I had. And then he was gone," Moxley explained, shaking his head, tears burning his eyes. "Just like that I was alone again. Anytime anyone gets close to me, they get hurt. And if they don't, I do." He shook his head, falling silent. "I'm tired of losing people I love."

Seth looked over, his heart aching at the sheer distress that was in Moxley's soft voice. "I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose someone like that," he started, his heart starting to pound. "I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Moxley eased out, lolling his head to the side. He squinted in the darkness, just barely making out Seth's outline. Another silence fell between them. His eyes closed and he was sure that he'd start to douse off if he'd lay all the way back down.

"Can I ask you something?" Seth asked suddenly, looking over. His hands stilled on his lap, his focus on Moxley. Once he saw the other man shrug he continued. He tried to contain the growing smile on his lips. At least Moxley wasn't ignoring him. "How old are you?" He heard silence. "I know it's weird, I just wondered."

Moxley's brows drew together as he thought hard. "Twenty-eight," he finally answered a few moments later. He was almost certain he was 28. Dean was 28, right?

Seth couldn't hold back his chuckle. He knew Moxley was lying. Who didn't know their age right off the bat? "I didn't ask how old Dean was," he returned, his and Moxley's eyes meeting in the darkness. "How old are _you_?"

Moxley looked away, his mouth thinning into a tight line. "Nineteen," he finally answered under his breath.

Seth nodded. For some reason, it made things make more sense. The way Moxley acted, the way he thought, it was like he'd found a missing puzzle piece he hadn't known he needed. "You're just a kid," he murmured, chuckling at Moxley's heated hiss. "Well, maybe not a kid but young." He smiled a little wider. "The world is huge at that age and you love the deepest."

Moxley remained silent, the flaring irritation starting to drain away once he heard the note of sadness in Seth's voice. He couldn't deny that the world, even seeing it through Dean's eyes, felt so big or that even though Sami was his only love, he'd fallen hard and loved him so deeply.

"When I started wrestling in the Indies, I really admired and liked the guy I was tagging with. We were almost inseparable," Seth started, unsure of why he was even bringing up such a painful memory. "I probably even loved him." He chuckled. "He got hurt real bad at a show. They stopped the match and had to call an ambulance." His tone turned cold, his voice trembling. "Luckily, he only sprained his back, but he should've broken his neck. I was so fuckin' scared. He couldn't move anything really until the next day. I thought his career was over." He felt himself starting to shake, his brow furrowing. "When we got back home, I told him how I felt. Just laid it all there, 2 years I'd carried it with me."

Moxley looked over, finding that Seth's voice had grown thick and almost choked. He wasn't prepared to see Seth sitting there with a knee to his chest, his arms wrapped around it, his chin resting on his knee. Even in the darkness, he knew those dark eyes were focused on the sheets and probably burning with tears.

"Ya know, he told me I was disgusting and kicked me out of his house," Seth went on, closing his eyes to keep the burning tears at bay. Even after all this time, it hurt. "He refused to talk to me, made me feel like I was the most vile person in the world. We tried to keep it professional when we wrestled, but when we feuded…" he paused, sucking in a breath. "I knew that he hated me. He'd hit me harder or put the holds on tighter." Suddenly he bit out a bitter chuckle. "But for a long time, I still loved him."

Silence filled the room, leaving an awkward and uncomfortable feeling floating between them. Moxley swallowed hard, almost wondering what it would've been like if Sami had rejected him like that. "Is he why you never dated dudes?" he heard himself say. He sat up straight, shocked at his curiosity.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, it kinda fucks you up when you get told you're a disgusting piece of shit for liking another man," he said with a chuckle. Once again it was bitter. "He's married now, has a son. Living the good life."

Moxley snorted. "Fuck him," he growled, once again surprised at the sudden words that were pouring out of him without a second thought. "Guys like him, fuck, _people_ like him, they're just fuckin' jackasses."

Seth's eyes snapped to look at Moxley, a chuckle filling the room. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" he playfully asked, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He was answered with silence. "I know you said you didn't want me to know anything about you, but the reality is that we really don't know shit about each other. All he have in common is Dean." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Moxley murmured, swallowing hard once everything went quiet.

Seth moved to lay back down, his back to Moxley as he wiped away the few tears that had finally escaped. He couldn't believe after all that time it still effected him. "Maybe one day you'll change your mind," he murmured, pulling the sheets over his shoulder. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to finally fall asleep.

"Maybe," Moxley answered softly, following Seth's lead and sliding back into his sheets. He laid there with his eyes on the ceiling, his hands tucked behind his head. Maybe one day. He closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to sleep.

"Hey Moxley?"

"Hm?" He'd almost been asleep and by the sound of Seth's voice, he had been too.

"I've never told Dean about Marek."

Moxley's eyes snapped open and he sat up on his elbows, looking over at Seth's back. "The guy…?" He paused, surprise filling his voice. Why was Seth trusting him with that?

"Yeah."

* * *

(A/N): So this chapter got a little out of control with Seth and Moxley finally working some long term issues out. I guess you could say it's a little of them bonding. I will say, things are gonna get a little _interesting _next chapter so stay tuned! Any thoughts, predictions, the like? I'm all ears so please don't hold back from telling me what you think!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 42.  
**

**Note: I'm just a tad late but once again a new chapter this week! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next week! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 43**_

Warm.

Black.

Inky black darkness surrounded the two bodies sitting on the ground. It was impossible to see, yet somehow neither needed any light. Nothing could be heard, nothing but the sound of their synchronized breathing.

Moxley leaned back into the solid weight pressing against his back, his legs crossed in front of him, his head bowed. The opposite pushed back with the same pressure, keeping the comfortable balance between them. His head tipped back, his eyes looking upwards into nothingness, an uncertain smile gracing his lips. "It's the first time we've spoken like this," he breathed, feeling tension behind him. "Dean."

Dean was sitting there, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He remained silent, his eyes closed. As much anger and hate he had bottled up inside him, he didn't want to speak, not to Moxley.

Moxley only sighed, a hand coming up and running over his face. "I wish I had a cigarette right now," he muttered, his hands sliding up through his long blond bangs and through his hair before falling back to his side. "You gotta come back."

Dean lifted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Why should I?" he snarled back, sitting up straighter, his shoulders lowering. "I'd just be cleaning up another one of you fucking messes Moxley. I'm sick of going behind you and fixing shit."

Moxley couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah," he murmured, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and lightly biting the plump flesh. "But this ain't like all the other times." He paused, his brows pinching together as he thought about earlier that night. "You got someone that's waitin' on you, someone that loves you." His voice trailed off, his eyes closing. "Seth needs you Dean. I can fix my own shit but I can't do a damn thing for him."

Dean's heart skipped a beat before thumping harder in his chest. His breathing quickened and he wanted to jump up and grab Moxley. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Seth. He swallowed hard, his face twisting in anger. He couldn't leave Seth alone, not with the mess Moxley had created and certainly not with Moxley. He refused to let the one person he loved in his life get hurt again. "I swear to fucking God if you did anything to him," he started, venom dripping from his lips, his words sharp hisses through clenched teeth.

"I haven't touched him," Moxley answered quietly, thinking over his time in control of Dean's body. Seth had been good to him, caring even. One corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "And I never will again." His eyes fell to the ground, or what he thought was the ground.

"You should've never fuckin' touched in the first fuckin' place!" Dean yelled, jumping up and turning, his eyes focusing on the other man as he continued to sit. "Everything that's mine, you have to go and fuck it up or try and take it for yourself!"

Moxley stiffened, but continued to sit. It wasn't a lie. All through Dean's life he'd wanted better things, wanted to experience the joys in life and not just the abuse and pain he'd suffered. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit it. "I know," he finally murmured, keen to the way Dean hissed out in anger. "Believe it or not, it was to protect you, everything I've ever done was for you. The only exception was Sami." He could feel Dean's anger growing, pouring off him in thick; suffocating waves. "I wanted him for myself."

Dean couldn't hold it in. He grabbed the shoulder of Moxley's long sleeved shirt and yanked him up to his feet, twisting him around so they could face one another. His hands grabbed the front of Moxley's long sleeved black shirt, fisting the thin material and pulling him in.

It was just like looking into a mirror. Identical blue eyes stared back at him, the same handsome face, although Moxley's was a little rounder, more boyish and lacked the same fine tuned angles that age had given him. Blond bangs hung low over his eyes, resting on cheekbones. The rest was grown out almost shaggily, curling only at the ends. A silver nose ring glinted, momentarily stealing Dean's attention. Around his neck, he wore the same matching chain him and Sami had shared.

Moxley only smirked, taking in Dean's more mature features. He'd watched him grow up and change and mature. His bangs shifted to the right, covering his eye as he tilted his head to the side. "I won't apologize for that," he went on, watching as Dean's anger only grew.

"You never apologize for any fuckin' thing you do!" Dean hissed, his entire body starting to shake. He wanted to slam Moxley against a wall, pound his face in just to get rid of his smug look. "I'm so fucking sick of you!" He sucked in a breath, his eyes narrowing. "You tried to take Sami from me, the one fucking person that I cared about and then you put these hands, _my hands _on Seth! Obviously you know how much I fucking love him and you still hurt him!"

Moxley swallowed hard, his eyes falling, knowing the motion only fueled Dean more. He knew the other man wanted a fight, but they didn't have time for that. If he just held his tongue this time and let Dean say and do what he needed they would finally be able to seriously talk.

Dean yelled in frustration, shoving Moxley back, both of them losing their balance and landing on the ground. Dean quickly shuffled to straddle Moxley's chest, his arms pinned under his shins as his hands wrapped around his throat. "You fucking _raped_ him! You _beat _him! He never did a fucking thing but care about me and you tried to _ruin _everything about him! What were you fuckin' thinking!?"

Moxley coughed, his entire body struggling to try and overthrow Dean. He tried to suck in a breath, finding it impossible as Dean's hands grew tighter. "I… did it… for… Sami," he gasped out, closing his eyes as tears started to fill them. His vision was growing dark, his head pounding as the blood was caught there, pounding so loud in his ears he could barely hear.

"For Sami?" Dean snarled in question, his grip tightening even harder. He could feel a stabbing in his own chest, like finally getting revenge on Moxley was hurting him as well. Tears had already formed in his eyes, the memory of seeing the dark bruises on Seth both heartbreaking and infuriating. He grit his teeth, replying the moment Seth had told him about Moxley. "Sami wouldn't want this!" Suddenly, his hands let go and rested on either side of Moxley's head. "He wouldn't want any of this…." He let out a huff of air, shaking his head. "Him or Seth."

Moxley sucked in gasping breaths, his head turning to the side, his eyes closed as his lungs burned with the sudden rush of much needed oxygen. He hadn't expected Dean to let him go. He'd thought that somehow this would've been the end. As he tried to regain his breath, he could feel the anger starting to slowly, very slowly, drain away from the man over him.

"Both of them protected you," Dean muttered bitterly, pushing to stand up and step back. He gave Moxley room to roll to his side, his hands rushing up to wrap around his neck, gingerly touching the abused flesh. "They trust you and I don't fuckin' understand why."

Moxley eased to sit up, one hand still on the ground to keep him steady while his other hand stayed around his throat. "I loved Sami, too Dean," he growled, quickly feeling anger fill his chest. He'd take Dean's anger for Seth, but he refused to ever apologize for the love he shared with Sami. "And I wasn't about to let you replace him with some _pretty_ boy!" He struggled to stand, swaying slightly as everything went blurry. He knew he was moving too fast, but he didn't care. "_You _were the one to push him away that day!" He stepped forward, his hand lifting and finger jutting into Dean's chest. "_You _were the one that already had your eyes on someone else! Not me! Sami was the _only_ person I fuckin' had!"

Dean stood there, his eyes widening at the way Moxley yelled. Surprise filled him, Moxley taking a step closer. He stepped back, watching as tears filled blue eyes and spilled easily over down his cheeks.

"He was _my everything _and _you _took that away!" Moxley yelled, his voice cracking, one hand rising to gently cover his throat. "So _I _took something special from _you_."

Dean didn't even know he'd moved until he once again had Moxley on the ground and his fists were raining down on Moxley's face. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he cried, tears he didn't even feel, falling just as thick and fast. "Seth didn't do a damn thing to deserve any of this! He's been nothing but good to me, to us!"

Moxley tried hard to protect himself, his arms covering his face, although Dean's fists had snuck between his arms, catching him a few times. He could taste blood in his mouth, from where a tooth had cut along the inside of his cheek, one eye was starting already starting to swell. He waited, blocking as many of the blows as he could until he felt Dean start to lose steam. Then he struck. He launched forward, pushing Dean back to lay flat, his own hands around Dean's neck, squeezing. "You don't think I don't know that?!" He threw back, only holding tight enough to subdue the bigger male.

Dean finally went still, his hands wrapped around Moxley's wrists, squeezing them almost as tightly as he'd held his neck. He growled out, wanting to argue, to fight, but kept quiet as Moxley's hands grew tighter around his neck, easily taking his air.

Moxley was quiet, the tension only growing between them. "I fucked up," he finally said, his grip loosening. "Okay? I've fucked up a lot of shit, but he didn't deserve any of this." He paused, finally letting go of Dean and easing back until he was sitting a few feet back. "He's a good man and I was fuckin' jealous! He was already so important and I only wanted to protect you from getting hurt anymore. We'd just lost him and you…." He fell silent, his hands covering his face before sliding up through his hair. It fisted in the back, his head bowed. "I wasn't ready to have someone take Sami's place." A whimper escaped from his throat.

Dean sighed, a heated, frustrated, yet completely exhausted sigh, his own hand running over his face as he sat up. "No one would ever take Sami's place, Mox," he murmured, pulling his knees towards his chest, his forehead resting on one. "I'll never forgive you for hurting Seth." He looked up, his eyes meeting Moxley's finding his left was already half way swollen shut.

"I don't expect you to," Moxley answered, swallowing hard. "I barely forgive myself for it. I don't even know how Seth has." He forced himself to smirk, finding it almost impossible. "He's good for you. He loves you."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Moxley's seemingly harmless words. "How do you feel about him?" he practically snarled.

This time Moxley did smirk. "I never plan to touch him again, if that's what you're insinuating," he bit back. "He's just a pain in the ass pretty boy, but his heart is beautiful and he's strong. He'd never hurt you." His eyes fell to the ground. "He's just like your other friends, Spacecase and Thor both." He paused momentarily, the weight of his words almost unbearable. "You have the family you've always wanted." His tone dropped, his eyes lifting to once again meet Dean's, ignoring the confusion settled in them. "I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you and them, but you have to wake up. You have to take over Dean."

Moxley swallowed hard, hoping that now that they could talk about something more pressing. "We have to work together now, to take Hawk out so he can't hurt anyone else," he explained, moving to stand. He walked over to Dean, holding out his hand. "You don't have to trust me with Seth, but this you do. Once Hawk is out of the picture, you can hate me, hell you can kill me, I don't care, but he has to die."

Dean looked up, his eyes narrowing on Moxley's. His jaw tightened but he remained still. "What are we gonna do?" he asked, his brows drawing together.

Moxley was relieved that they were finally on the same page. His lips curled up into a dark, bone-chilling smirk. "I'm gonna kill him," he said, silently urging Dean to take his hand. "Lead me to him and I'll take care of this mess on my own. We'll finally be free."

Dean sucked in a harsh breath, but nodded. "I trust you Mox," he said softly, his and Moxley's eyes meeting. He'd never thought he'd ever see Moxley like this, to see himself so young standing before him. They shared a nod and he reached out, grabbing Moxley's hand and allowing him to pull him to his feet. "Deal."

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open, his hand extended across the bed, wrapped around an imaginary hand. Shock over took him as he pushed himself to sit up, going slightly dizzy and lightheaded from the sudden movement. He looked around the dark room, unable to catch his breath. His eyes landed on Seth and he froze, watching the other man turn in his sleep. "Seth," he breathed, throwing the covers back and hurrying out of his bed.

Once he made it to his feet, he paused, taking great care to pad across the narrow walkway. He just looked down at his lover, taking in the handsome face. "Seth." He eased to sit on the edge, his hand shaking as he reached out and rested it on Seth's shoulder. "I'm so sorry… for leaving you." Shakily, his fingers moved upwards, over the soft beard and over Seth's temple, sliding into the thick mane. "Gonna wake up for me?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Seth's cheek.

Seth felt warmth; the light, affectionate touch against his skin. Even in his slumber, he leaned into it. Slowly, he started to wake, knowing all too well the warmth he was feeling. He smiled, his eyes starting to flutter open. Hope rose in his chest, sure that it was only a dream.

Once the room moved into focus, and Seth realized that the sweet touches weren't a dream, he jerked back, pushing the warm hand away. His breath was sucked from his lungs as his heart started to race. What was Moxley thinking?

"Seth?" Dean asked, clearly hurt and thrown off by the motion.

"Dean?" Seth returned, just as surprised. He smiled, quickly shuffling to sit up and throw his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him in close. "Fuck, it's you right? This isn't a dream?" He clung to Dean, one hand sliding into the blond curls. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Dean whispered, holding Seth just as tightly to himself. He breathed in Seth's scent, felt the heat from his body. He never realized he could miss feeling someone's arms around him so much. "Seth." He buried his nose into Seth's neck, his entire body trembling.

Seth pulled back and smashed their lips together, both hands on Dean's cheeks, holding him in place as he continued to kiss Dean with vigor. He only pulled away once he heard Dean's sharp hiss. "Dean?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing in the darkness. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean breathed, finally taking in the feel of his body, aches and pains rising. He went to touch his eye, feeling it throb, but the motion was stopped when Seth reached over and turned the light on. He flinched as the light temporarily blinded him. "Fuck!"

"Jesus! What the fuck happened?" Seth asked, pushing Dean's hand from where they'd shot up to shield him from the light. "You're eye is swollen and you have bruises all over your neck!"

Dean froze, his heart pounding both from the panicked sound of Seth's voice and remembering what him and Moxley had talked about. The bruises, they had to have been from Moxley, from their fight. He swallowed hard, once again pushing Seth's hands away and just wrapping him up in his embrace. "It's okay," he murmured, softly smiling at the way Seth's hand ran through his hair.

"But… you didn't…." Seth trailed off, unable to finish his thought. Just because he'd fallen asleep, didn't mean that Moxley had too. There was a very real chance that Moxley had gone out and gotten into another fight.

Dean knew he couldn't keep what had happened from Seth. He sighed, pulling back and cupping Seth's face in his hands. "I saw Moxley," he murmured, looking from one wide brown orb to the other. "It's the first time we've ever spoken and he told me to come back to you."

Seth felt his lips start to curl up into a smile. If he saw Moxley again, he'd thank him for once again sending his lover back to him. As happy as he was to see Dean, hope fluttered in his chest that maybe him and Moxley were on their way to a better, friendlier relationship.

"And we fought," he chuckled, wincing slightly. "About Sami… About you…." He sighed, one thumb stroking over the soft facial hair. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Seth's. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Seth slowly shook his head. "No," he returned, just as softly but with firm. "All we did was talk. He watched out for me and even struck up a friendship with Cody." He chuckled, a little pang of jealousy still twisting in his chest at the thought. "He won your match last night."

Dean nodded, his eyes closing and brows drawing together. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," he murmured, his jaw tightening. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be," Seth answered, shifting so that he could press his face into Dean's neck, taking in his warmth. "Everything is okay, it's gonna be okay." He didn't dare bring up Hawk of Moxley's plan and he hoped that Moxley hadn't said anything to Dean. "I know it is."

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" Dean asked a few moments later, breaking the silence that had been around them. While he'd been enjoying it, his own curiosity got the best of him. He didn't want Moxley and Seth to get too close to one another. Even if Moxley said he only wanted Sami, he still didn't fully believe him.

"I did," Seth murmured, easing back and sliding back into his bed. He patted the space in front of him for Dean to lay with him. Once Dean was settled in and his head was once again on Dean's chest did he relax and exhale a sighing breath. "And he's just a kid." He looked up, confused blue eyes once again on him. "And he's trying Dean. He's trying so hard to keep up that tough guy act. But he's really just scared and angry."

Dean nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead. Easily, he was reminded of his and Moxley's deal about Hawk. He bit his lower lip, as much as he wanted to tell Seth, he didn't want him to be anymore involved than he already was.

"But it's late and I'm exhausted," Seth yawned, burrowing into Dean's side, wanting as much contact between them as possible. Just looking at Dean's body and not being able to have something as simple as a hug had been sheer torture. "I don't wanna fall asleep while we're talking, so can we finish up in the morning?"

A low, amused chuckle vibrated in Dean's throat, a smile settling on his lips. He could handle that. "In the morning then," he breathed, holding Seth as close as he physically could. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seth breathed in return, already starting to doze off. He'd missed feeling so warm and safe and cherished. "I love you so much."

* * *

(A/N): I've been dying to write this chapter since the beginning! I'm actually really happy with how it's turned out, so I certainly hope you all enjoy it as much as I have. So now Moxley and Dean have had it out and are on the same page, more or less, and Dean's back! So thoughts about what's going down in the next chapters? Are Moxley and Dean gonna stay on civil terms? I really wanna hear your thoughts and insight and predictions! And Moxley certainly is handsome, huh? His look is based on the young Moxley with the longish hair. Onwards and Upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 43.  
**

**Note: It's late and I wish I could explain everything that's going on, but it would take too much time. Please enjoy and know that I'll be working on chapters as soon as I can! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 44**_

The next morning, blue eyes cracked open, a dull throbbing settled in his neck. He knew it was bruised. He groaned lightly, his brows pinching together as he thought about trying to catch just a few more minutes of sleep. But all thoughts were lost the moment his eyes fell and noticed just how tight Seth was nestled into his chest. He smiled, only slightly adjusting himself on his side and tucking his arm under his head. He didn't move too far, Seth's fist tightening in his shirt.

Slowly, Dean traced every visible curve of Seth's face, his smile only growing as Seth burrowed his face into his chest, right next to his fist. Even if he'd only been away a couple of days, it had seemed like so much longer since the last time he'd seen Seth's face, really seen it. He leaned in, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Seth and hold him as tight as he could, but he didn't dare disturb just how peaceful he looked.

Dean's heart gave a sudden heavy, uncomfortable thump, his mind returning for the end of his and Moxley's conversation. He closed his eyes and hissed out a sharp breath.

Tonight.

Tonight, they were in Cinnci and all he had to do was get Moxley to Hawk. Although it sounded easy enough, he knew it wouldn't be that simple. He had to somehow slip away from Seth unnoticed and hope that Hawk would still be inhabiting that run down, closed up, auto garage he used as a lucrative whore house. He was almost sure that he would be, no cops ever patrolled that area. Not that they would when Hawk had more than enough pull with a few of them. He knew at least one was an exclusive customer.

"Dean?"

Dean looked down, his thoughts completely broken by the gravely, sleepy voice. His eyes widening and a soft smile tugging at his lips once he saw those beautiful doe eyes of his lover, still hooded from sleep but filled with concern. "It's me baby," he returned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Seth's lips, a shudder running through him as Seth's hand slid into his hair, pulling him just a little closer, almost desperately.

Seth's lips parted, uncaring of his morning breath, or Dean's, as his tongue easily slid along Dean's lower lip. His heart lurched in his chest as Dean's tongue slid along his own. He was desperate for more, to feel more, to know this was truly Dean. He pushed Dean back, a low groan rumbling in the base of his throat as he followed and threw a leg over Dean's waist, straddling him. "I missed you," he murmured against sweet lips.

"I missed you too," Dean answered, biting back a whining moan as Seth's lips moved lower down his jaw to his neck. He gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure at the playful nip of teeth against bruised skin. His hands roughly grabbed at Seth's hips, hissing out again as he felt Seth's arousal push down into him. Quickly, his chest tightened and his bit his lower lip. It usually took Seth a while to get fully hard, unless he'd had a little to drink. He knew it was a psychological reaction, but he couldn't help but feel a jolt of happiness zip through him knowing that Seth wanted him so badly.

Seth whimpered, thrusting his hips into Dean's again. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, enjoying the sweet jolts of pleasure the friction gave him. "Dean," he breathed, his hands sliding under Dean's shirt, fingers splaying to take in the feel of as much hot skin as possible. "Dean."

Dean smirked, his own fingers sneaking up under Seth's shirt, the feel of smooth, hot skin tickling his fingertips. "I love you." It was soft and full of nothing but love, but still held a touch of seduction. "Seth."

Seth couldn't think. Everything was swirling rapidly around in his head. He couldn't think. He was far too focused on wanting to feel their bodies together. He sat up, his hips never stopping their rocking as he grasped the hem of his shirt and quickly yanked it up and over his head before throwing it to the floor. He paused, looking down into Dean's eyes before once again smashing his lips into Dean's.

Dean's tongue fought against Seth's, his hands sliding up the long, warm back, committing the feel to memory. He barely heard Seth's return of the sweet words, but felt them hissed against his lips. He knew Seth needed this, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't need it too. His hands slid to the front of Seth, pushing him to once again sit up. He smirked, looking over his lover's flushed face, his hair a beautiful mess of bed head curls all around his head. His face was flush with arousal, his eyes hooded and silently begging for more. "Fuck, you look so fuckin' good baby," he growled, his hands sliding up Seth's taut belly before lowering to where he was straining against the confinements of his lounge pants.

Seth whimpered, barely able to hold back. His brows drew together as he looked down at Dean, loving just how good he looked under him. He wanted to ask for more, to beg that he needed to feel Dean's all over him, inside him. He swallowed hard, his heart starting to pound once his focus fell on the dark bruises that littered his neck and face. "Dean…." He reached out, his fingers lightly tracing the long thin marks.

Dean shook his head. He knew the lust had momentarily taken a back seat to Seth's concern. "No, we need this," he returned, grasping the waistband of Seth's pants and pulling them down, just enough that his heavy, engorged cock fell out and lightly slapped against Dean's lower belly. He smirked, wrapping his hand around his lover and starting to stroke.

Seth whimpered, falling forward once more, his lips touching Dean's as one hand slid down and under Dean's shorts. The other ran through Dean's hair, his elbow digging into the mattress in an attempt to keep him balanced. He grasped Dean firmly, quickly settling into a hurried jerk. "I want you so fuckin' bad," he murmured against Dean's lips, his words getting swallowed.

Dean jerked back, his eyes wide at the implication of those words. "Seth?" he questioned, his heart pounding even harder, his head tilting to the side. Had Seth really meant it like he was hoping? Was he really ready for that step?

Seth didn't look away. His eye remained focused on Dean's, his voice dropping. "I want all of you," he said softly, showing he was completely serious. "I need you right now." Even with his words so steady, his entire body began to shake.

Dean smirked and hooked his free hand around the back of Seth's neck, pulling him back in for more sloppy kisses. "I want you too," he breathed out between each smack their lips made. His thoughts were racing almost as fast as his heart. This was really about to happen. Seth was going to give himself to him. His entire body stiffened when he heard Seth's phone start to spit out one of his favorite songs. "It's Roman." It was a frustrated groan.

Seth only pulled away slightly to look over at his phone with a dark, annoyed glare. "Ignore it," he hissed, kissing Dean again. "They don't need us right now." His hand sped up on Dean's cock, both of them groaning and moaning out in frantic pleasure. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to lose the feeling he had right then, the want and need to be there with Dean.

The ringing didn't stop. Each time Seth refused to pick up the phone, it would only pause before it belted out the same song over and over again. Finally, it made it to the point that Seth was tired of hearing it and angrily grabbed it before answering and yelling, "What?!" Only for it to be followed by a loud, frantic banging on his and Dean's room door.

"Are you okay?" It was Cody, breathless and panicked.

"Tell him to open this door or I'll break it the fuck down!" Roman's voice was just as ragged, and just a little fainter to hear, although they could hear it echoing through the hotel room.

"Jesus fuck you two," he growled out, whimpering as Dean gave a well placed squeeze around the head of his cock. "I'm trying to get laid here!" There was silence on the line for an extended moment before Seth realized exactly he'd said. "Nevermind, just get the car ready. We'll be down in a few." Without waiting for a response, he hung up.

Dean couldn't help but smirk, his hand still slowly stroking his lover. "They really needed to know that much?" he teased, pulling Seth in gently and kissing his lips. He felt Seth's unintelligible answer against his lips, but instead of trying to make it out, his hand wrapped around both of them and sped up. The mood was ruined and there was no way he'd have enough time to make Seth feel all the pleasure he wanted him to. "Tonight, after the show."

Seth nodded, hissing out as Dean's hand sped up. "Yeah," he whimpered, both hands grasping Dean's shoulders as his hips thrust into Dean's fist. "Tonight." Until then, this would do.

* * *

Roman paced in front of the car, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered under his breath. He wanted to go back inside and beat Seth's room door down. Something just wasn't right. He knew it.

"Calm down," Cody tried from seat the hood. His feet were firmly placed on the bumper, his hands hanging between his knees and clasped together. His brow was furrowed, worry and uncertainty straining his handsome features. "Dean could've come back, right?" It was hopeful thinking.

Roman let out a heated sigh, shrugging. He shook his head. It could be possible, although it didn't seem likely, not with how stressed Dean had been. "I don't know," he said, turning to where Cody was sitting. He could see the worry pouring off the other man too. A thought struck him, one that caused his heart to stop and his stomach churn. "You don't think…?"

Cody instantly shook his head. "No," he clarified, looking up towards the sky. "Neither of them are like that." While he didn't really _know_ Moxley, it was just a feeling that he got. After their talk the night before, and hearing the pain and loss in Moxley's voice, it made it hard to believe that after his and Seth's history that they would ever fall into bed together.

Roman sucked in another heated breath, before he finally shook his head and fully turned to Cody. Easily, he slid between the other man's legs and leaned into him, his face pressing into the warm neck. He smiled, Cody's arms wrapping around his neck and warm lips pressing against his temple. He just needed a little comfort. "You smell good," he murmured, enjoying the light musk the other man wore. He was thankful that the scent easily cleared his mind and calmed him.

Cody chuckled, "I just took a shower."

Roman smirked, nuzzling in a little deeper, making Cody wiggle to get away as his breath tickled his neck. Roman didn't waste a moment, his arms wrapped tightly around Cody's waist, his lips parting and pressing an open mouthed kiss on the other man's raging pulse. He knew he was pushing it out in public, but he couldn't stop himself.

Cody froze in his spot, a helpless whimper filling the air. "Roman," he murmured, pulling back slightly. He looked down into the grey eyes, biting his lower lip. He knew the two of them had been taking it slow and tiptoeing around the other for months now, never letting things get too far between them. Still, even now, the furthest they'd gotten was making out and it was getting hard not to want so much more.

Roman only smiled. "I really like you Cody," he murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Cody's cheek, then the corner of his lips. "Maybe we could take this a step further, ya know, let me officially say I'm yours? If you're ready for that."

Cody's heart did summersault after summersault in his chest, happiness and excitement shooting down every nerve in his body. He smiled, nibbling his lower lip lightly. He could still feel a nagging telling him to hold back, but he just couldn't anymore. He'd made both of them wait too long already. Finally, he nodded. He was finally ready to set his fears aside and let Roman in. "Yeah."

Roman's didn't wait. He surged in and kissed Cody's lips quickly before hugging him even tighter around the waist. "Shit my heart's pounding," he chuckled, one hand sliding from around Cody's waist to press against his breastbone. His heart had never beat so hard in his life and it felt so odd being able to feel it both inside and out simultaneously. "Feel." He took Cody's hand and pressed it where his had previously been. "Feel it?" He looked up, finding a smile on Cody's lips. "That's what you do to me."

"All that calling and banging on the door just for us to walk in on this? What kind of shit is that?"

Roman jerked back away from Cody, ready to retort that this was an important moment, but once his eyes landed on Dean, they only grew wide. He barely saw Seth behind him, their hands clasped and suitcases trailing behind. "Dean!" he gasped in excitement. He took a step away from Cody towards the two, Dean's grin clearly admitting that he was back. "Shit man!" Without thinking, he hurried over and threw his arms around his best friend and hugged him tighter than he ever had before. "Fuck, I'm so happy to see you man."

Seth and Cody shared a smile, both of them just watching as Roman practically crushed Dean. "You're gonna kill him Ro, let him go," Seth laughed, shaking his head as he walked his suitcase to the back and popped the trunk open. He hauled his luggage in and looked around to see that Roman had finally let Dean go and they two of them were sharing a smile.

"I'm really glad you're back," Roman said, ruffling the blond hair.

"Me too," Dean answered, pulling from Roman's brotherly embrace just to put his own luggage in the trunk. He really was happy to see Roman again. He smiled, slamming the trunk closed and leaning against it. "So, I'm fuckin' starving, breakfast?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the four to settle back into their usual routine. Neither Cody or Roman had asked about Dean's bruises or what had happened to Moxley. Cody only mentioned in passing that he'd pretty Dean up before the show that night and Seth was thankful.

Even though the day went smooth, Seth felt an uneasy, restlessness deep inside him. Being in Cincinnati and knowing that tonight would probably be the final showdown between Moxley and Hawk kept him in a constant state of anxiousness. He refused to leave Dean's side, unless he absolutely had to, and even then, he could feel that Dean was reluctant to let him go. He could see it, feel it on Dean too. He was easily going to be a target if Hawk couldn't get to Dean.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you though," Seth said after Cody had finished up Dean's cover up job and had left them alone in the locker room. He could feel Dean's confusion as he sat down in front of him. "With Moxley and all this going on." He smiled softly, his fingers lightly tracing over the skin he knew was bruised under the make up. "I never meant to hurt you in any way and I'm sorry that I didn't always think about your feelings first."

Dean shook his head, a smile crossing his lips. "It's okay," he said, scooting a little closer, his and Seth's knees butting against the other. "As long as he doesn't hurt you again," he paused, biting his lower lip lightly, "and he doesn't try to take you from me, I think I can be a little easier on him."

Seth chuckled at that. "Moxley's a kid, Dean," he breathed, his hand sliding down the edge of Dean's black tank top to his chest before falling straight to his jean covered crotch. "I need a man."

A bark of laughter filled the room, Dean unable to hold it back. Really, he had no idea why he found it so funny, but still the words made a warmth spread across his chest.

Seth felt his cheeks heat up, thinking that he'd probably sounded ridiculous. He lowered his head and leaned in so he could rest his head on Dean's shoulder. "I just need you," he murmured, shivering at the way Dean's fingers started to slide through his hair, smoothing it back. He smiled, Dean pressing a kiss to his cheek. Suddenly a thought struck him. "You said you two talked?"

Dean groaned, hoping that Seth would somehow forget that little bit of information. "Yeah," he answered almost dismissively. He knew Seth wouldn't be satisfied with just that little bit of information, especially when he'd given more details the night before. "We handled a few problems we had with each other."

Seth nodded, telling himself not to pry any deeper. That he didn't need to know, not when he was almost sure he already did. "I'm just happy you're back," he whispered, pulling back and pressing his forehead against Dean's, their eyes meeting. "I really owe him this time." He nudged his nose against Dean's, hating the way those blue eyes darkened. "He always sends you back to me."

Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Seth and holding him tightly against his chest. His heart began to race, thinking back on his truce with Moxley. He just had to get him to Hawk, and he had to keep Seth as far away as possible. He wouldn't risk him getting involved or hurt in anyway because of his and Moxley's history with him. He bit his lower lip, mentally trying to devise a plan that would keep Seth as far away as possible.

"Ok love birds."

Seth and Dean both turned to see Cody standing in the doorway. "'Bout time for the show, c'mon we gotta get up to gorilla for the intro."

Dean and Seth shared a smile and a kiss before getting up and starting towards the stage. Seth flung his arm over Cody's shoulders, pulling him in close, his other hand clasped tight in Dean's. "So, what did we see this morning Mr. Spacecase?"

"Don't you get started with that too," Cody huffed, shaking his head. "Having Moxley call me that all the time is enough."

Dean couldn't help but bit back a snorted chuckle, unsure of how Moxley ever came up with his nicknames. "He's always had weird names for everyone," he reassured, giving a sympathetic look. "It's just him, I think."

Cody and Seth both looked over, clearly surprised that Dean was openly discussing the other man. They shared a confused look, but decided not to draw any attention to it.

* * *

Dean walked with Roman down the hallway. He rubbed his sweat damp hair with a towel, only halfway listening to Roman as he chatted away about how good their match had been. Honestly, it had been a damn good match, but he hadn't been able to fully get into it. His mind was focused on something else completely, his eyes always wandering away to the crowd, wondering if he'd catch a glimpse of Hawk or maybe one of his long time cronies.

"Fuck if you keep that up, you're gonna straight push me outta the spotlight," Roman chuckled, looking over to see that Dean's troubled look had finally shifted into a proud smirk. "Yeah, soak all that up. You ain't takin' me out for that title."

For a moment, everything was forgotten. It was just him and Roman talking trash like the always had. He chuckled, shrugging slightly. "Never know Rome," he started, looking over. "I might just sneak in and steal that gold when you aren't lookin." It was a playful shot back, his elbow nudging Roman's arm.

"Uh-huh," Roman returned, shaking his head. Silence settled between them for a moment, his heart starting to pound as he mulled over the words he knew he needed to say. He'd been holding them back since that morning when he'd found out Dean was back. "Dean—"

"Ambrose."

Both Dean and Roman stopped, their eyes moving over to the large security guard that was walking stiffly up to them.

Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This was it. The drop off. "Stay here," he murmured, leaving Roman and walking towards the other man. "Yeah?"

The other man didn't speak again, instead he just held out his hand, a small folded piece of paper there. He watched as Dean's eyes narrowed and finally reached out and took it. "Have a good night," he finally murmured, his deep voice rumbling. He turned, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. "Moxley."

Dean stiffened, his heart banging around in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck," he growled, watching as the security guard walked away before looking down at the note. Quickly, he read it and turned, shoving it in his back pocket. He suddenly stopped, Roman right behind him. "Roman."

Roman's jaw was tight, the nerve ticking wildly. His eyes flickered from where the other man had walked back down to Dean's baby blues. "I know this is probably the only time I'm gonna be able to say this, since Seth isn't around, but if you need anything, let me know, okay?" He stopped and swallowed hard before biting his lower lip. "I told Moxley this already, but I'm here no matter what. I know something's going on, something big."

"Roman—"

"No, listen man. I'm dead fuckin' serious. Whatever you need, let me know. I'll do it."

Dean's eyes focused on Roman's, his jaw tightening. He knew Roman was only trying to be a good friend, because if he knew Moxley's true plans, there was no way he'd agree to them. Roman wasn't that kind of person. His gaze fell to the ground, unable to hold those steadfast, determined, and worried grey eyes any longer. His hands fisted at his sides. "Fuck," he finally hissed out, his eyes lifting and looking around the empty hall. He was looking for Seth, hoping he wouldn't overhear this. "If I'm not back in the morning, I need you to distract Seth, keep him busy, anything, until I do get back." His eyes once again met Roman's. "Can you do that? No questions asked?"

Roman's heart jumped into the base of his throat, choking him. Nervousness surged through him and he fought with asking Dean where he was going, what was going on? How much danger was he really in? Finally, after a long moment of mentally arguing with himself, his jaw tightened and he nodded quickly. "Yeah," he growled out, hating how hard Dean's gaze on him was. "As long as you swear to make it back in one piece."

Dean smirked, a flash of sadness touching his features. "I'll do my best, Rome. That's all I can promise you."

Roman nodded again, sighing as he threw his arm around Dean's neck and yanked him in for a tight hug. "Be safe, brother," he murmured.

Dean leaned into Roman's hug, smiling lightly. "I will, brother."

"Leave them alone for more than five minutes and this is what we walk into."

Dean and Roman pulled apart from each other, both looking to see Cody and Seth standing there, Cody with his arms crossed over his chest and a playfully gruff look on his face. Seth just looked amused.

"I swear it's not like that baby," Roman said, poking his lower lip out into a pout. He wrapped his arms around Cody's neck and nudged their noses together. "Dean's nobody. My heart belongs to you." He leaned in, pressing his lips against Cody's ear. "No one else."

Seth smirked, watching as Cody melted into Roman's arms, his brows knitting together and his lower lip being bitten down. Oh, Cody had it bad. He shook his head and turned to his own lover. "Doesn't mean you're off the hook there," he went on, one brow cocking at Dean. "You promised me something after the show was over, and well, it's over."

Dean's lips instantly started to curl into a bright smile, his heart racing. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he answered, closing the small gap between them and grasping Seth by his hips. "And I'm gonna need all night."

Seth shivered at those words, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck, their lips meeting in a meek kiss. "Take me back to the room," he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as he took in the other man's warmth. He was ready.

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys! I know it's been a while. Life's been crazy, beyond crazy really. I just want you to know that this isn't dead. We're actually so close to the end it's ridiculous that I just don't have the time or energy to finish the entire story up. But have faith in me. As things start to settle down I'll try and update more. Thank you so much for your support, love, and patience! So, on to the story. Roman and Cody have finally made the jump into a titled relationship and Seth's ready to take the big step in the bedroom with Dean and of course, Hawk and Moxley. Thoughts? Predictions? All is appreciated. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 44.  
**

**Note: Holy shit is that a chapter? Indeed it is! I'm sorry for the delay guys, long story short I'm acting as a single parent and lately I just don't have the energy to function, let alone write. We're nearing the end though and I plan on finishing strong! Until Next chapter! Enjoy! - JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 45**_

Dean barely had the room door open and their stuff pulled in before all of it was carelessly discarded into the corner and he had Seth encased in his arms. Their lips fused together, tongues pushing against the others in passion and lust and pure desire. He pulled Seth closer into him, their chests bumping together a couple times as he gently led Seth backwards towards the bed. After a few steps, he paused and pulled back. Baby blues fluttered open, just wanting to see the lay out of the room. His lips twitched into a smirk when he noticed that it was a double. "Two beds?" he questioned playfully, slipping his hands down to Seth's hips and pulling them to grind into his own. "We really gonna need the second one?"

Seth whimpered, feeling Dean's erection already pushing against him. He shook his head, sucking his lower lip into his mouth for a moment before releasing it. He felt Dean's lips lightly start down his neck, his fingers already starting to creep up his shirt. "Wait," he gasped out, easing out of Dean's gentle grasp.

He took a few more steps back, putting plenty of space between them. As much as he wanted Dean to strip him, to completely over take all his senses and make him feel better than he ever had before, he wanted, _needed _to have control. He needed to have it to keep from panicking.

His chest rose and fell, his breath already hard to catch. He also wanted to give something back to Dean, to tease him yet show him that this was truly what he wanted. "I love you," he murmured, reaching for his pony tail and pulling the band free. He shook his hair out, letting the still shower damp curls settle around his face and on his shoulders. Brown locked with blue and he lightly bit his lower lip. They were so dark, the blue just a thin ring around dilated pupil. His hands slid down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it up and over his head before dropping it beside himself.

Dean was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest with how hard it was beating. His own breathing was uncontrolled, his eyes flickering over inch of exposed skin, his fingers itching to touch and tease. "Seth?" he questioned breathlessly, taking a step towards his boyfriend. This was so much more than a strip tease. This was Seth inviting Dean in.

"Just watch," Seth murmured in return, hoping his trembling voice sounds at least a little seductive and not nearly as nervous as he felt. He swallowed hard, his hands reaching for his belt and slowly undoing it. The sound of metal clinking together was loud in his ears as he pushed it aside and his fingers started to fumble trying to open his jeans. He couldn't breathe, watching Dean's every move, he felt those eyes sliding all over him like the finest silk, taking in and caressing every inch of skin that was exposed to the warm room.

He toed his shoes off once he pulled the zipper down and eased his jeans slowly down his hips and toned thighs until they fell and pooled at his ankles. He sucked in a breath and stepped out of them, his socks quickly following. He straightened, his hands rising to fiddle with the elastic of his boxer briefs, an outline of his own hardening cock pushing at the cotton fabric. He shivered, feeling utterly exposed to Dean.

Dean only smiled softly, his taking in every single curve of Seth's body. His smile twisted into a smirk as he followed Seth's lead and pulled his own shirt off and flung it to the side. His pants and shoes followed, all of it quickly kicked to the side until both of them stood there in just their underwear, their eyes drinking in the sight of each other's bodies like it was the very first time. His eyes met Seth's and he moved in, slowly closing the space between them and taking Seth's hand in his. "I want you to touch me," he whispered, pressing Seth's hand against his chest. He wondered if Seth could feel just how hard it was pounding. "I'm yours Seth." He smiled again, this time, the expression on his face so soft and full of care.

Seth returned Dean's smile, his nerves growing even bigger. His other hand rose and settled on Dean's other pectoral. His heart raced, his entire body trembling as both slid up around Dean's neck and he pulled him into a slow, yet completely mind numbing kiss.

From there, Seth felt like he was stuck in a whirlwind, everything flashing past him, blurred together while he felt like he was stuck in slow motion. He clung to Dean, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep up. It wasn't until he was laying back on the bed, Dean's larger body hovering over him, their hips grinding together in slow, desperate circles, did everything start to slow back down. "Dean," he whimpered, torturous kisses moving down his neck to his chest. His hands slid deep into the blond curls, finding it still slightly damp at the roots.

Dean only smirked, moving lower and lapping at a pert, dusky nipple. "Just relax baby," he answered, lightly nipping him. "I won't do anything you don't want." I was a gentle reminder. "So just enjoy."

Seth couldn't help but smile, a sigh escape his lips as he relaxed back into the pillows and Dean's lips moved lower, touching perfectly placed kisses in his descent. He bit his lower lip, Dean's hot hands resting against his hips as his tongue slid around the curve of his navel and traveled down his happy trail. "Dean," he whimpered, his eyes falling shut. Hot breath ghosted over his clothed erection and he wished Dean would just strip him. "Please."

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss right to the edge of the elastic before his fingers curled around it and started to pull them down Seth's long legs. "Look at me baby," he murmured, sliding Seth's underwear off completely and tossing them off the edge of the bed. He smirked almost cockily as Seth's eyes cracked and looked down at him. "Watch me take care of you. I want this to be what you think about when you look down."

Seth felt the breath sucked from his chest, his brows knitting together as he watched Dean lick his lips. He whimpered, his hands fisting in Dean's hair even tighter once a hot stripe was licked up the underside of his cock. "Dean," he whined, gasping out again and again as Dean continued to just lick up and down the sides, getting him nice and wet but only teasing him. "Please… more…."

Dean smirked, the sound of Seth whining out for him, pure music to his ears. He wanted to give Seth nothing but pleasure, and he was determined to do just that. He wanted to take his time, set the mood, ease Seth not only into the penetration aspect of sex, but the emotional one as well. He wanted to over take all of Seth's senses and keep him from being able to remember what Moxley had done to him.

His lips parted and he eased down Seth's cock, wincing at the way Seth yanked at his hair. The whines grew louder in his ears, echoing in the room with ragged breaths and the soft slurps of his mouth. His eyes rose, noticing that Seth was trying hard to keep his gaze, but every so often his eyes would slip shut, unable to keep them open. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted.

Seth's hands finally slid from Dean's hair, letting them slide down to the sheets to twist into again. He knew if he left them in the blond curls he would either try to force Dean down or he'd end up yanking those curls he loved so much out. "Dean," he whimpered, one searing hand grasping his hip, only to keep it from thrusting upwards. He smirked, Dean sliding up and running his tongue around the head of his cock, pulling a groan from his throat. "I want you baby, please, don't make me wait anymore."

Dean felt his heart flip in his chest, his eyes widening at Seth's bold statement. He'd planned on easing Seth into this. He nodded, pulling from his soon to be lover and walking across the room to his suitcase. He dug through it quickly for a roll of condoms and a brand new bottle of lube. He easily unwrapped the lube and tossed the cellophane to the ground as he made it back to the bed, pausing at the edge.

Seth was laying there, his entire body flushed, his cock standing upwards with a thick bead of precum on the head, his hand slowly stroking. He smirked, his own heart pounding. He wanted to tease Dean. He wanted to see him come completely undone like he was. Just as slowly as his hand was moving, he spread his legs, his hips grinding back into the bed, his back arched as he got into the movements of his body. "Dean…."

Dean tried to swallow, but found the motion almost impossible at the wanton sight in front of him. "Fuck Seth," he gasped, his cock throbbing in his boxers, making the already obvious tent quiver in excitement. "You keep that up and…"

"And what baby?" Seth asked cockily. He bit his lower lip, running his free hand through his hair, smoothing it back away from his face. He knew he was torturing Dean and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. "You gonna fuck me?"

A shudder ran down Dean's spine, liquid lust flushing all through him before pooling in his loins. Damn, he almost forgot how fuckin' sexy Seth could be. He forced himself to only smile in return. "Oh no baby boy," he breathed out, almost like a predator over its prey. He eased onto the bed and crawled between Seth's spread legs. He didn't miss the way Seth shivered under him. He set the condoms and lube next to the other man's hip, both hands sliding up thick, muscular thighs. "You're too fuckin' sweet to just fuck," he growled, leaning forward, his lips hovering right over Seth's. "I'm gonna torture you. I'll get you right on the edge and back off, I'll go as slow as I can. I'll drive you completely wild to the point you're begging me to just fuck you."

Seth shivered again, his eyes closing as he gasped out. "Please don't," he whimpered, his lips brushing against Dean's. His hands moved, sliding up the back of Dean's arms, his hands curling around broad shoulders. "Don't tease me."

Dean nodded, finally closing the space between him and Seth's lips. His tongue instantly slid into Seth's willing mouth, his hand sliding into the dark, silky locks, his other groping the bed for the lube. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't also a little anxious. He needed this just as much as Seth did. "I'm gonna open you up for me baby," he breathed, pulling back and nudging Seth's nose with his. "You okay with that?"

Seth only nodded, suddenly unable to find his voice. Panic was starting to bubble in the pit of his belly, his heart pounding a little harder. He wanted this, but that barely did anything to calm his nerves. He felt Dean's body slide over him, warming his front as kisses were placed perfect against his neck. He didn't even hear the pop of the cap on the bottle. It wasn't until he felt the slickness against his entrance that he even knew what was going on. He tensed, his arms flinging around Dean's neck and pulling him in.

Dean smiled softly, lovingly. "Relax baby," he breathed, nudging his nose into the damp neck. He breathed in the light scent, taking a moment to let Seth relax. He was in no hurry. "It's gonna be like last time, easy and slow."

Seth felt himself loosen just enough to allow the tip of Dean's finger wormed its way inside him. He gasped again, closing his eyes and forcing himself to stay relaxed as that digit fully slid inside slowly. He let out a held breath, once he felt Dean's thumb brushing lightly against the underside of his balls. "Dean," he whimpered, biting his lower lip. It felt much like that night. It wasn't painful, but it was certainly still weird.

"Just keep being patient with me," Dean returned, working his index finger around until he felt Seth's body jerk against him, and a surprised gasp fill the room. "Yeah, right there. I knew I'd find it." Easing his finger back, he slowly thrust right into that same spot, a steady stream of moans and gasps filling his ears, making his entire mind go fuzzy with lust.

Seth was lost in a world of pleasure, those lips once again nipping and sucking at his neck, and each slow thrust of that finger shot another bolt through him to the point he could barley think. He didn't even realize it when Dean added a second or third finger. The thickness inside him felt like it was meant to happen and he grew to the point he craved more. He grasped tighter to Dean, everything in him starting to grow tighter. He whimpered, wondering if he could really only cum from the way he was thrusting upwards into Dean's stomach for some friction against his neglected cock and the way he pushed back onto those fingers.

Dean felt like he was going mad, listening to Seth fall apart under him. He pulled back, the tight, velvety walls accepting of him and only occasionally tightening. He was glad Seth felt so good because he was sure he would burst in his underwear if he wasn't buried deep in the other man soon. "Seth," he practically whined, pulling his fingers free, his heart doing a flip at the disappointed whimper from his boyfriend.

Seth could barely see straight, a smile on his lips. "Yeah?"

Dean bit his lip. Seth looked so beautifully undone under him. He didn't want to ruin this perfection. "Can I…?" he asked softly, pressing his forehead against Seth's. "Is it still okay?"

A soft, loving smile crossed Seth's lips. Slowly, he was starting to come down from the high that he'd been on and the seriousness of the matter began to set it. A twinge of fear bubbled in the pit of his stomach, his heart rate increasing. He closed his eyes, his brows knitting together as he tried not to let himself remember that night with Moxley. No, he didn't want to ruin this. He wanted this. He wanted this with Dean. Tonight.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Seth breathed out, his eyes meeting Dean's. He could see the lust, the anxiousness, the fear, all of it swirling around in his gaze. "I want you. I want this." His eyes widened at the way Dean nodded before pulling away completely. "Dean?" he questioned, worry settling in that maybe Dean wasn't ready. Was he stopping this? Why was he pulling away?

Dean felt Seth's hand grab his arm. He looked back, finding panic in Seth's features. "Calm down baby," he murmured, bringing Seth's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it before gently pulling it free. He eased back onto the mattress, his body halfway propped up on the pillows. Slowly, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down and off before tossing them over the edge of the bed.

Seth was silent as he sat up and looked over Dean's nakedness. He swallowed hard, his eyes meeting baby blues for only a moment before they lowered to Dean's hard cock, throbbing and glistening with wetness clearly smeared across the head. He met Dean's eyes for once again before he leaned forward, ready to take the other man in his mouth.

Dean's hand cupped Seth's chin before he could move, stopping him. "Not this time," he said gently, as much as he loved the feel of those plump lips wrapped around him, he wanted tonight to be about Seth, to give him every single exquisite pleasure he could. "C'mere." He tugged Seth over him, groaning once Seth straddled his hips and their naked cocks touched for the first time that night. "I want you in control over everything." Even through the haze of lust, his voice was deep and serious. He wanted Seth to set the pace. He didn't want to push and accidentally trigger another relapse.

Even though he'd been in this position too many times before, Seth almost felt awkward. He cheeks darkened and he couldn't meet Dean's gaze as he rested his hands on Dean's chest. He bit his lower lip and lowered himself until he was chest to chest with Dean, his face tucked into his neck. He could feel his body shaking, the tremors growing more violent even after Dean had wrapped him up in his arms. "I'm… nervous," he admitted softly, relaxing only slightly once he felt a soft kiss against his temple. "I… I don't know what to do."

Dean stroked the long hair. "You just gotta trust me," he murmured, his heart fluttering at the feel of Seth's smile against him. "Sit up and let me get ready, okay?"

Seth nodded, pulling back and watching as Dean reached for the lube and roll of condoms. He bit his lower lip, drinking in the sight of Dean hurrying to rip the condom open with his teeth. A smile graced his lips as the thought that Dean was probably just as anxious for this as he was, crossed his mind. In that moment, he felt a little more at ease, a chuckle bubbling in the back of his throat that they probably looked like two over excited teenagers at that point. He eased back just a little more, watching as Dean rolled the thin condom down his shaft and liberally applied the lube.

Dean's own heart was threatening to pound out of his chest as he grasped Seth's hips and pulled him back in. "C'mere baby," he breathed, urging Seth to lean back into him, one hand sliding back and grasping his slippery cock. "I love you." It was soft, his lips brushing against Seth's as he lined them up, pressing his cock head right against Seth's entrance. "You feel me?" He watched Seth's head bob up and down. "When you're ready, just ease back on me, okay?"

Seth nodded again, swallowing hard as he clenched his eyes shut and eased back.

"Don't tense up baby," Dean said, kissing Seth' again. "Look at me, please?"

Seth's eyes opened, tears sparkling.

Dean froze, sure that this was too much. "Seth baby, we don't have to do this tonight," he hurried, cold fear splashing over him. This was what he was afraid of. He'd pushed for too much and ended up making Seth feel like he had to continue even if he was scared.

"No, I want it," Seth returned almost desperately, sucking in a breath and easing back. He did. He wanted to enjoy this with Dean. He felt himself start to open up and stretch. Seth tried hard to stay relaxed, his eyes closed as his forehead pressed against Dean's, his lower lip bitten hard between his teeth. It burned, his brows knitting together at the new sensation of Dean's thickness pushing inside him.

"Go slow baby," Dean encouraged, his hands grasping the other man's thighs tight. Everything was so tight, Seth's insides gripping the head of his cock and already mercilessly gripping him. "Fuck Seth, it's so tight." He whimpered, keeping his eyes on Seth's face, drinking in the other man's expression, searching for any sign of being uncomfortable.

"Fuck," Seth hissed out, inching himself down the long shaft. He was surprised that it didn't hurt, even with how thick Dean was. The more that he sunk down, the more unbelievably full he felt, something he never knew he could enjoy. He felt Dean's hands tighten on his thighs and he smirked, cracking an eye open to see just how focused the other man was. Their eyes met and he smiled, just as he felt his ass meet Dean's thighs. "It's all in," he breathed out in relief, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He was so relieved. This was nothing like what had happened with Moxley. This was slow. This was loving. This was completely perfect. "You're all in."

Dean nodded, one hand releasing a thick thigh and grasping the back of Seth's neck to pull him into a kiss. His other hand wrapped around Seth's waist, pulling him in even closer. He put everything into his kiss, waiting until Seth was fully relaxed and nearly boneless against him. Only then did he pull away. "Is it okay?" he asked, nudging Seth's nose with his. "Because you feel so fuckin' amazing right now."

Seth smirked at that. "Yeah, it's good," he murmured back, kissing Dean again, this time a little softer. He felt Dean throb inside him and he groaned, pushing his hips down just a little more. Slowly, he eased up until he was sitting back, his hands on Dean's chest. He swallowed hard, Dean looking so damn good under him. Dean's hands grasped his hips again and he could feel the other man gently push up into him just a bit more before his hips swirled. It was at that moment he felt it, a loud whine filling the room as Dean pushed right into his sweet spot. "Dean!"

Dean smirked, one hand sliding up Seth's stomach to his chest and pinching at a nipple. "I wanna make you fall apart," he groaned, thinking that he really wanted nothing more than to make Seth completely delirious with pleasure. He wanted to take all of Seth's terrible memories and erase them. He wanted Seth to only think about this moment and any others they created together.

Seth nodded, leaning into Dean's fingers, slowly raising his hips a couple inches before once again lowering himself down. He kept his eyes on Dean's, swallowing down gulps of breath. Even through his nervousness, he couldn't help but think that this felt beyond good. Even with how stretched out and heavy Dean felt inside him, nothing but his pounding heart hurt. "Dean," he whimpered, a hand softly taking his, their fingers lacing together. "Feels good."

"Yeah," Dean returned, enjoying the slow, cautious movements of his lover. He knew Seth was feeling good, the steady stream of thick pre cum that slide down the other man's shaft and pooled between them was proof enough. He smirked, his free hand leaving Seth's hip and wrapping around his neglected cock. He gripped it firmly and slowly started to stroke, unable to hold back his own moan at the way Seth shuddered with pleasure and whined out.

Electricity was flowing through Seth, his entire body quaking as pleasure bolted through him, setting every nerve ablaze. He eased over Dean, his hand tightening around his lovers, his nose pressing into the warmth of the other man's neck. "D-Dean," he whimpered, biting his lower lip. He felt Dean shift, just enough to dig his heels into the bed and help thrust upwards into him, keeping the slow and steady pace and also pushing even a little deeper than he'd previously been. Mixed with the firm grasp on his cock, he could barely think. "It's so good."

Dean smiled, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead. "Wanna try something different?" he asked gently, releasing Seth's hand and moving to run his fingers through the long hair.

Seth nodded, whining out in disappointment when Dean eased himself all the way out. Suddenly, he felt empty, hollow even without that heat buried inside him. He didn't like it. He didn't have much time to think about it as lips covered his own and Dean's tongue easily invaded his mouth, stealing all chances of protest. He felt himself being moved to the bed, his back on the mattress and head comfortably laid on the pillows and Dean nestled between his legs before they parted. He looked up into the sparkling blue eyes, loving they way they were hooded with lust and pleasure. "Need you," he murmured breathlessly, reaching out and pulling Dean towards him.

A heat settled in Dean's chest, one arm hooking under Seth's knee and pulling it upwards as his lips once against crashed into Seth's, this time in a deeper, more passionate kiss than before. He eased himself up until he could feel the heat of Seth against the head of his cock before he pulled back. "Can I?" he asked, nibbling his lower lip and waiting patiently for Seth's answer.

Seth nodded, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Yeah," he answered, gasping out in completely pleasure as Dean eased back into him, this time his body readily opening up and accepting him. "Fuck."

Dean repeated the profanity, inwardly telling himself to keep going slow. He felt Seth shift and the sudden pain of sharp teeth in his shoulder made his hips snap forward, pushing all of himself inside at once. The pain mixed with pleasure made him shudder and heavily groan, but in an instant he worried that it had been too much. "Seth?" he asked, pulling back just slightly to see a mischievous look in his boyfriend's eyes. "You…."

"This isn't just about me," Seth returned, running a hand through sweat damp curls. "I wanna feel all of you." He smiled at that, finally starting to feel comfortable. As much as he appreciated all of Dean's efforts, he wanted this to be about both of them. "C'mon baby, make me remember this."

Dean sighed, unable to stop himself from chuckling. "Be careful what you wish for," he growled, setting a slow pace as he thrust into Seth, their lips once again fused and tongues tangling between them. The tension of fear quickly released and he easily fell victim to just how wonderful Seth felt. One hand slid through the long hair, his other slipping between them and wrapping around Seth's cock.

Seth felt it, everything between them growing, the tension building, their speed starting to increase until he could hear the slap of skin on skin fill the room. He was delirious with pleasure, his arms wrapped tight around Dean's neck, his dull nails biting into the backs of Dean's shoulders. "Dean," he whimpered, everything inside him winding even tighter. He knew he was close, and so ready to plunge over the edge into orgasmic oblivion.

"Me too babe," Dean answered, his own body would too tight. His hand moved faster, slick with Seth's thick pre-cum. "Don't hold back." He barely finished when he felt Seth fall apart under him, his entire body stiffening and cock throbbing in his hand, but what he couldn't even begin to describe was the way Seth's insides desperately clutched him, throbbing rapidly as the sweat between their slick bodies was joined with Seth's release. Dean couldn't hold on, all of it too much. He called out Seth's name as he forced all of himself inside Seth.

Seth whined, the pulsating of Dean's cock almost too much stimulation after his orgasm. "Dean," he whimpered, the other man's name a gentle mantra on his lips. He let out a slow, harsh breath, holding Dean closer to him as the other man slowly started to relax. He could feel his throat becoming tight, tears filling his eyes. He was incredibly happy at that moment, his body worn out and fully satisfied. "Thank you."

Dean chuckled, pulling back and easing himself out of Seth before he laid on his side of the bed. He ran his clean hand through his sweat slicked hair before reaching for the condom and pulling it off. "First time I've ever been thanked for sex," he breathed, tying the end of the condom and placing it on the nightstand. He'd throw it away later. "C'mere. You okay?"

Seth nodded, eagerly crawling into Dean's arms and resting his head on the other man's chest. "It was fuckin' amazing," he returned, pressing a kiss to the middle of the expansive chest. He felt his cheeks heat up, a smile creeping across his lips. "Wanna do it again?"

Dean looked down, one brow raised. "Already addicted?" he questioned cockily. "Because I'll give you as much as I can baby."

Seth chuckled, moving up and pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. "Mm, in the morning, tired now," he answered, once again relaxing in Dean's arms. "Sleep?"

Dean nodded, swallowing hard as he felt Seth settle into him. "Yeah, sleep," he murmured, turning to his side and wrapping Seth up in a tight, possessive hug. He could hear Seth's soft breathing and he was glad the other man was already asleep. His heart was racing. Soon, all too soon, he was going to have to get up and leave this angel alone in the bed and take care of business.

* * *

Seth's eyes slid open once he finally heard Dean's soft snores and felt his tight grip slacken. His jaw clenched, his brows knitting together. He knew a lot had been on Dean's mind, and he'd played being asleep good. He sucked in a silent breath, thankful that the other man had finally fallen asleep. Slowly, as not to disturb his lover, he slid free from his arms. The air was cold around him as he made it to the floor, his legs far from steady. He whimpered. Although nothing on him hurt, his balance was severely off. Idly, he wondered if it was just a side effect from one of the most amazing orgasms he'd ever had.

He tore his eyes from his lover, hating the guilt that was already tearing through him. They looked over the room, finally landing on Dean's jeans on the floor. He hurried over, his heart racing so loud he was sure it was echoing in the quiet room as he began to dig through them. If he could find Dean's phone, or something, anything. He knew what Moxley had said about Hawk. He would make contact. He just had to find out how. His guilt grew, bubbling in his chest. He told himself that this was the only time he'd ever sneak behind Dean's back and it was for a good reason. He swallowed hard, everything pausing once he shoved his hand into the back pocket of Dean's jeans. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. Slowly, he opened it, a smirk covering his face as he nodded.

_Meet me at the Old Garage at 2 Moxley. Come alone._

Below was the address. Seth clutched the paper in his hand as he hurried to dress. He froze everytime he heard even a subtle change in Dean's breathing, a hitch in his snore, and every single creak of the mattress as Dean moved to turn over, facing the other direction. Once he was finished, he pulled his hair back into a bun and reached for his hoodie. He pocketed the note in the left pocket. He didn't exactly know what the _Old Garage _was, but with the address below, he knew he'd find it.

He turned towards Dean, walking to the other side of the bed so he could see the peaceful and completely blissful expression on the other man's face. It was almost unbearable to take in, his heart torn between staying and just walking out before he lost the courage. He shook his head, squatting down and running a hand through the blond curls.

He shook his head, no this was his time to protect Dean. He couldn't let Moxley go through with his plan. No matter what happened, he couldn't let Moxley or Dean hold that kind of guilt inside them forever. He wouldn't let them hold that man's blood on their hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning and pressing a kiss to Dean's slack lips. "I love you, Dean." He pulled back only slightly, sighing softly. "Please watch over him for me Moxley." He could already hear Moxley yelling at him in the back of his mind, but he didn't care. He fully pulled back and stood, casting one more sorrowful look to his lover before the hurried towards the door. He slid his shoes on and grabbed for the handle, pausing one last time to cast a look back. Moxley and Dean had been through too much already, he refused to let the endure even more. This time he'd protect them.

* * *

(A/N): UPDATE! WOO! I promise this isn't dead. Life just hasn't been kind to me lately. I've been dealing with a lot personally and for the last couple months I've been acting as a single parent. So the inspiration has practically been drained away, but I'm back. Updates may still be slow, but you will NOT wait nearly as long for the next chapter. I've been waiting to write this for months! So, did you guys think we'd see Seth take this initiative? What do you think is gonna happen? Thoughts are appreciated! Thank you so much for your love and support and patience guys, ya'll are the real MVP's in this world! Until next time!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 45.  
**

**Note: Hello again everyone. It seems like I end up starting this chapters the same anymore. But I want all of you to know how much I appreciate your patience and love. Seriously, you're the reasons I keep going and pushing to try and finish this story up. If I didn't have you guys I probably would've abandoned this project a long time ago. I just want to say thank you. For everything. This is a pretty action packed chapter, what we've all been waiting for so I certainly hope all of you enjoy it! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

_**Chapter 46**_

Seth shivered. It was cold out, cold enough that he could see the faintest puffs of white rush past him and he continued down the road. But he couldn't feel it, his entire body numb except for the pain in his chest from his rapidly pounding heart.

He glanced around his surroundings, unsure of where he even was. The paper in his pocket crunched as his fist tightened. He'd followed the street signs and numbers for as long as he could, but they'd stopped blocks before. He paused, sucking in a breath as he looked around again, hoping to find some sort of marker to show he was going the right direction. A shudder ran down his spine. He'd never seen a place like this before, so rundown and left is such disrepair. Was this the world Moxley knew? Was this the reason Dean had created him?

He stiffened, sure that he could suddenly feel too many pairs of eyes on him, following him as he started to walk again. For a moment, he cursed that he didn't bring something to protect himself with; even his cell was dead. He shook his head, focusing his eyes forward. Even in his peripheral he didn't see a single soul or sign of one, around but he knew they were there. He felt them, their eyes bearing into him, sizing him up, questioning his presence.

A sudden, cold gust of wind slammed into him, hushed whispers carried with them, caressing his ears with questions. He _was _being watched. He exhaled slowly, his eyes narrowing. They knew he was there, even if he wanted to, he couldn't turn back now. He had to make his way to the garage. He was going to face Hawk, even if he didn't have a single clue as to what he was going to do or even say.

After another block he stopped, something inside him telling him to. He looked down the abandoned alleyway, his eyes landing on the run down automotive garage. There was a lurch in his chest and he knew he'd found it. Swallowing hard, he sucked in a deep breath and started down the uneven asphalt. His entire body was alert, his ears perked up, listening for anything that didn't sound right. His eyes remained focused, scanning everything as he walked slowly up to the bay doors, one already half way raised.

He stood there, his chest puffed out and head back. Adrenaline was rushing through him, making his body hum. He sucked in a breath, holding it in before finally calling out, "Hawk!" His hands pulled from his hoodie, both set at his sides with fists clenched, the note tightly held in one. "I know you're here!" He waited, his heart beating even faster in his chest. Where was he? He saw movement in the corner of his eye to the right of the open bay door.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice started, bathed in the shadows of the garage, his figure obscured. "This is certainly a surprise." A chuckle rang out in the night and he stepped out into the night, the light from the moon and few streetlights illumination his face.

Seth held back a gasp. The last time he'd seen this man was back at Solomon's funeral and even for a middle aged man he hadn't been ugly. But now, his features had changed. The left side of his face was flatter, like his skull had been severely damaged. His nose sat crooked like it had been broken too badly to fix. A deep scar ran down the right side of Hawk's cheek to under his chin. Seth noticed with the way he slinked closer, Hawk now walked with a limp. "I'm here instead of Dean," he said, thankful that his voice was stronger, more confident than he felt in that moment.

Hawk smirked. "I see that," he answered almost dully as he limped a little closer. Once closer he perked up, looking over Seth. "You're just as pretty as the day I first saw you." He smiled, running a hand up over his head. "Moxley sure does like 'em pretty."

His smirk fell, a sneer taking over, his lips curling back to show that he was missing a few teeth. "He really did a number on me the last time I saw him. Tore my face up, broke most of my ribs, fucked my knee up real good," he explained, hateful venom dripping from his words. A thought struck him, his eyes narrowing in realization. "You wanna take his place for what I have planned." He smirked, catching the flicker of fear in Seth's eyes. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I'm just here to tell you to leave him alone," Seth went on, swallowing hard as Hawk moved closer. He knew if he backed up it would be a sign of submissiveness and fear. He wasn't about to give this fucker the upper hand.

Hawk chuckled bitterly. "Yeah?" he asked, his hand dropping to his waist, his tongue sliding across his lower lip. Of course Moxley would find one with beauty and no brains, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to use that to his advantage. "I'll make you a deal then. You do exactly what I tell you to and I'll never bother Moxley again, sound good?"

"W-what is it?" Seth asked cautiously, instantly hating himself for the way he'd let his fear start to show. Hawk was almost close enough to reach out and touch. He tensed, the other man talking around behind him. Seth could feel those lecherous eyes moving up and down him, focusing on his ass for far too long to be comfortable.

Hawk shook his head almost amused as he circled Seth again and stopped behind him. He leaned in, his nose mere inches from the juncture of neck and shoulder. He breathed in the sweaty, musky scent the other man gave off. He smirked, knowing that scent all too well. "Nothing you haven't done already," he breathed, once again making his way in front of Seth. "You smell just like him. He's such a good fuck isn't he? Tight and the way he cries out is just beautiful"

Seth tensed, his jaw tightening to the point it instantly ached. He knew Hawk was only tormenting him to get under his skin. He had to ignore it. He couldn't, no he refused to admit that it was working.

"Oh," Hawk chuckled, clearly amused. He'd seen too many newbies on the streets trying to act tough to know that this was easily an act. He saw right through Seth. "I have it wrong don't I?" Another chuckle bubbled in his chest, a giddiness settling in the pit of his belly before he added lowly, "Even better for me."

"What do you want Hawk!" Seth snapped, his eyes locking with the other man's. He was tired of the games. He wanted to end this.

"Oh, no wonder Moxley likes you so much," Hawk went on, waving his hand flippantly. "You're just as feisty as he is." He shrugged, his brows rising quickly in amusement. This was his turf, his terms, Seth would learn that. But he didn't want to waste time. Moxley wouldn't let his pet out without him for long. "Spend the rest of the night here with me. Do exactly what I say and I'll never bother Moxley again. "He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as conflicted emotions filled dark eyes. He cocked his head, smirking. "Let me play with you the way he does, and I'll call it even for my face."

Seth only stood there, eyes wide and mouth dry. Was he serious?

* * *

Dean shifted in bed, reaching across the bed for his lover. He groaned, his hand patting the cool sheets a few times before his eyes cracked open, confusion starting to bubble in him. He looked over at the empty space he knew Seth should be in, his brows furrowing together. He was barely awake, but the sudden lurch in his chest jolted him awake, everything inside him screaming that something wasn't right. He sat up and looked around the room. "Seth?" he called, panic evident in his voice once he didn't see anyone else in the room. He swallowed hard, trying to reassure himself that Seth was just in the bathroom. It had to be just a late night visit to the toilet or something.

When nothing answered him, that's when his heart started to speed up, his growing panic reaching extreme heights. "Fuck!" he hissed, covering his face with his hands, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Had he pushed for too much? Had he been too rough? What was Seth thinking? He had to have scared the other man. He sighed, reaching over the bed for his pants, thinking that he had to at least call and check on Seth. Another bolt of fear surged through him when he noticed that all of Seth's clothes and shoes were gone. "Fuck!"

He hurried to redress, knowing he had to find Seth. He started to search his pockets for his phone, his hand sliding into his back pocket. Suddenly, he froze, his entire body turning cold. He didn't feel the note he'd put there, the one that he _knew _was there. "Seth," he hissed, rushing over to his backs and tearing them apart to find his cell. "Jesus fuck Seth, don't fuckin' tell me you're out there," he muttered to himself, dialing the other man's number and impatiently waiting for him to answer. It went straight to voicemail. "FUCK!"

He started to pace, shaking his head. He knew he had to think of a plan. He had to do something. He couldn't just leave Seth out there with Hawk. Seth wouldn't make it out the same. Not after everything that had gone on with him and Moxley and Hawk, he couldn't risk that. He looked down at his phone, checking the time. His eyes widened.

2:15.

He was late to the meeting. He shook his head, shoving his bare feet into his shoes and running out of the room. He didn't care that he was only wearing a thin t-shirt. He didn't have any time to waste. He dialed his phone again, cursing for the other man to pick up. With each ring he growled louder, cursing.

* * *

Roman groaned, pulling away from the warmth curled into him. He growled in annoyance. He was nowhere near happy to be hearing his phone ringing after just falling asleep. Blindly, he reached for his phone, his hand heavily slapping the tabletop until he found it. He squinted at the screen as he pulled it back. "Dean?" he asked in confusion. He shook his head and answered it. "What the hell man? It's 2am," he started, his heart lurching in his chest, already sure something was wrong by the way Dean was breathing so rapidly, air whipping into the receiver. Suddenly, he was awake, something feeling off. "Dean?"

"Get up!" Dean yelled, turning the corner and running out of the lobby doors. He knew it would be faster by foot that it would by car. He knew the way all too well; all the shortcuts and hideaways. "Get the fuck up and call the damn cops!"

Roman sat straight up, panicked. He felt the body next to him stir, knowing he'd disturbed his sleep as well. "Dean, slow the fuck down, what the fuck's going on?" he asked, turning to see he had indeed woken Cody up, the other man laying there with his eyes open and brows furrowed. He cast a soft, apologetic glance at Cody before throwing the blankets back and sliding his naked legs over the edge of the bed.

"Seth took my fuckin' note," Dean started, huffing again as he suddenly cursed and a car horn filled the line. "Watch where the fuck you're going!"

Roman's heart lurched in his chest, his eyes closing.

"He just fuckin' disappeared Rome, I don't know where he is and if he's where I think he is, there's no fuckin' way he's safe!" He cursed again, his breathing only growing more and more frantic and haggard.

Roman felt his body go cold. He jumped, the hot skin of the other man pressing against his back. "Fucking shit," he muttered, reaching up and grasping Cody's hand in his, the other man's arms wrapped around his neck. He gave it a gentle squeeze, unsure if it was to calm Cody or himself. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Just tell them that there's a fight or some shit, but it's a fuckin' emergency Rome! Seth's in real trouble"

Roman nodded, his head spinning as he pulled away from Cody completely and reached for his jeans. "Okay, we're on our way," he returned quickly, listening to Dean as he rattled off the address and hung up. He pulled his jeans up and fastened them before turning to Cody, hating the confusion and worry in the beautiful blue eyes. His brows furrowed as he leaned in and kissed Cody softly. "Seth's in some deep shit."

Cody nodded, taking his jeans from Roman as they were handed to him. "Moxley?" he asked, remembering his and Roman's conversation from earlier in the night.

"Yeah. But this is huge," Roman answered, dialing 911. "We gotta hurry. Dean sounded like he's gonna murder someone."

* * *

Seth swallowed hard. He could handle a couple hours with Hawk, especially if it meant he would leave Dean and Moxley alone forever. He could endure. He nodded, his eyes narrowing on the other man. "Once the sun rises, I'm outta here," he answered, his voice starting to waiver.

Hawk's smirk turned wicked. "If you can walk."

"Seth!"

Seth turned to the side his eyes widening one he saw Dean running towards him. He felt the other man's arms wrap around him before pushing him back so that Dean was between him and Hawk. "Dean?" he questioned softly.

"You fuckin' idiot!" Dean hissed, pushing Seth backwards to create more space between them. "Don't agree to a damn thing he says. You can't trust people like him."

Hawk smirked, clearly amused. "Well, things just got a lot more interesting," he said, reaching under his shirt and pulling out a 9mm handgun. "Don't take another step there Moxley." He pointed the gun at Dean and pulled the hammer back. The sound of it clicking into place rang between them, an echoing beacon that things were serious.

Dean was still, both hands up to show that he wasn't a threat. His eyes looked to Seth, the other man also holding his hands up. He kept his mouth shut, his jaw tight. Damn Seth. Damn Hawk. Fear coursed through him, anger following closely behind. He growled out, unsure of how he was going to get Seth out of this place and deal with Hawk.

"You shoulda killed me last time," Hawk growled, his brows drawing together, his face twisting into an angry scowl. All the humor he'd felt before was gone, now he was pissed. "Instead of having mercy like Amy asked."

Dean tensed, swallowing hard. He looked over the other man, watching him limp as he took a step closer. While he had no recollection of their last meeting, he knew Moxley did and by the looks of the other man, Moxley had really done a number on Hawk. "Hey, it's me you want, right?" he asked, dropping his hands and puffing his chest out a little. He noticed Hawk pause and he took a step closer. "Well, I'm here. This is between us, so just let him go. We don't need outsiders here."

Hawk chuckled, a quirky smile touching his lips. "Oh, but he already traded himself for you," he teased, the gun moving from Dean to Seth. "Back up Moxley." His voice grew deeper, his eyes narrowing on Dean. "I have no problem putting a bullet in your bitch."

Dean did as he was told, his eyes meeting Seth's briefly. He kept quiet, watching as the gun moved back to him as Hawk walked over to Seth. He grit his teeth, unsure of what he could say to stop the other man.

Hawk smirked, his focus on Seth, his handsome face, his muscular, yet somewhat slender build. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asked, bringing his free hand up and stroking Seth's cheek. He curled his finger under his chin, lifting it just slightly. His look softened before twisting into something more sinister and sadistic, his voice lowering into a whisper as he leaned in so only Seth could hear him. "I'd love to make you cry."

Seth shuddered, his eyes darting to Dean, begging him to think of something. He felt Hawk's hand fall away, his body turning slightly so that he could face Dean too.

"Don't worry there Moxley," Hawk taunted, reaching back and wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "I'll let you watch." He held Seth even tighter before his hold loosened. "There's all your favorite customers inside too. I'm sure they'd love a little taste too."

Dean could feel himself grinding his teeth. He knew Hawk was speaking the truth. He also knew he couldn't let him know he was getting under his skin. It would only make the taunting worse.

Seth felt Hawk's grip loosen again, this time his arm falling away completely as he continued to move closer to Dean. He knew this was his chance to get the gun and he wasn't about to waste it. He waited until Hawk was a step ahead of him before he jumped onto him, his arm wrapping around the other man's neck, his hand shooting out trying to grab the gun away. He jumped, the sound of a shot ringing into the night.

Hawk roared in anger, slamming the gun into Seth's temple. He felt the arm go limp around him. "Little bitch," he cursed, shoving Seth to the ground, his gun focused on Seth. He'd planned to play with him, mostly for his enjoyment but he wouldn't let him act against him. His eyes narrowed on the fearful browns under him. He sneered, pulling the trigger again without a second thought. He didn't give warnings anymore.

Seth tensed, his eyes shutting; sure that this was the end. His heart beat harder, faster, time standing still but feeling nothing. Instead he heard a deep howl of pain.

"Why is it always the bad shoulder?" Moxley asked, grasping his left shoulder, briefly. He turned to Seth, his eyes narrowing on Seth's wide ones. "Run you idiot!" He turned to Hawk, murder in his eyes. "God you're fuckin' ugly. I didn't fuck that mug up enough." He ran towards Hawk, spearing him to the ground, the gun going off once again into the alley. He landed a good punch to the other man's face before he backed off and grabbed Seth by the shirt and pulled him into the garage.

Seth's vision was still blurred from Hawk's blow, but he could make out the makeshift rooms throughout the garage. He heard Hawk cursing and shots being fired at them, the sound of each bullet hitting metal or concrete echoing around them. He felt Moxley shove him into a hidden little corner. "Moxley?" he asked, watching as the other man kept a look out.

"Yeah, it's me pretty boy," Moxley answered, looking back at Seth, wincing at the lump on the other man's head. Honestly, he was surprised the blow hadn't knocked Seth out. A wave of relief rushed over him, and he threw his good arm around Seth's neck, pulling him into a crushing, hug. "Jesus fuck, I was fuckin' scared." He relaxed into Seth momentarily before jerking back, the sound of thundering footsteps filling the garage. "Do you know how fuckin' stupid this was?"

Seth was shocked at Moxley's confession. He was about to explain what he'd been thinking before his eyes fell on Moxley's shoulder. "Fuck," he hissed, reaching up and tenderly touching it. It was bleeding badly, and by the way Moxley was holding it, he could barely use it. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

"Don't worry about me," Moxley hissed, squinting and looking around. Things didn't look much different from the last time he'd been inside the garage so many years before. He felt hope blossom in his chest once he saw the same side exit door. It had to still be functional because it wasn't blocked. "Listen, we're gonna get outta here okay? Dean called Thor on the way, the cops'll be here in no time."

Another shot rang out and the two ducked down, silence falling over them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Hawk teased, slowly walking deeper into the garage. "You can't hide from me. This is my fuckin' garage!" His voice was growing deeper, angrier. He smirked, knowing every nook and cranny where the two could hide. His lips curled into a smirk. "Just come out now and I won't kill the whore."

Moxley growled, turning to Seth again, his arm throbbing. While he didn't feel too much pain, he was sure it was because of all the adrenaline pumping through him, he knew he was losing too much blood. They had to hurry. "Run through the last curtains, and to that side door. That'll get you to the main road. Get the fuck outta here. I'll take care of Hawk."

"I can't leave you here, not with your arm like that!" Seth tried to argue.

"I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Seth, I'm not fuckin' around here!" Moxley snapped, grabbing Seth by the front of his shirt and pulling him in so their foreheads bumped together. Their eyes met, his narrowing. "Go to the door and get as far away as possible." There wasn't an ounce of room to argue. "Go!"

"I can't leave you here! I can't let you kill him. You can't live with that on you," Seth tried again, Moxley only tightening his grip in his shirt.

"I don't have much of a choice now! It's him or us." Moxley retorted in a heated whisper, knowing by the sound of Hawk's footsteps that he wasn't too far away. He grit his teeth, his eyes focusing on Seth's. "Go, now!" He pushed the other man away, hating the way Seth hesitated before darting towards the side door. He let out a relieved sigh the corners of his lips turning up into the faintest smile. "You got guts pretty boy, I'll give you that."

Seth looked over his shoulder, watching as Moxley stood there for only a moment longer before darting in the opposite direction. He bit his lower lip, ignoring everything inside him that told him to go back. No, he'd do what Moxley said. He ran to the side door and eased it open, his eyes falling on the three guys standing there guarding the door but too wrapped up in watching the road to notice him. He bit his lower lip, knowing there was no way he'd be able to get past them. He paused, having no real idea what to do. It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of police sirens echoing that he smirked. He could distract these guys until the cops got there, then it really would only be Moxley and Hawk.

* * *

Moxley hurried to the other side of the garage, his eyes wildly searching for anything that he could use against the other man. He lips curled upwards into a twisted smirk the moment his eyes landed on a tire iron that was propped up against one of the bay doors. He just had to make it over to it without Hawk seeing him. He skirted around one set of "rooms", cursing to himself. He knew he'd have to expose himself from the cover of the hanging sheets to grab his weapon.

"You can't hide from me forever Moxley," Hawk taunted, pausing in step and looking around the room. He shook his head, catching the faintest glimpse of Moxley's shirt. "Oh, you've always been so bad at this game." His hand rose, his finger pulling the trigger.

Moxley felt the bullet barely graze his left side, just above his hip. He let out a hiss of pain, bolting towards the tire iron. He couldn't keep up with the cat and mouse game. He had to get this over with before Thor showed up with the cops. He ignored the clanging and scraping of metal on concrete as he scooped it up and turned, facing Hawk. "Found me," he muttered, holding the iron behind his back. "Don't worry, I'll take you out completely this time old man."

Hawk let out a dangerous chuckle, before a dark, sneer covered his lips. He looked over the other man's body, his shirt practically saturated in blood from the bullet in his shoulder, his left side also blooming with red. Moxley couldn't do much, he was losing too much blood. "Drop it Moxley," he hissed, taking a step back as Moxley took another forward. He brought the gun to point right at Moxley's face. He knew the damage that could be done, he remembered the crow bar well. He growled when Moxley took another step forward. "I said drop it boy." His voice grew deeper, more gravelly and left no room to argue.

Moxley paused, something inside him shifting. For a moment he felt unsteady on his feet, his vision blurring. He nearly stumbled with his next step before everything was suddenly back in focus and Dean's voice filled his mind and fell from his lips.

"You won't shoot me," Dean breathed, almost seductively, bringing his free hand and sliding it down his chest, smearing blood. "I was your favorite and it burns you up that I got away, doesn't it?"

"_Dean?" _Moxley thought, finding that he was unwillingly starting to lose some control. _"What are you doing?"_

"_Trust me,"_ Dean answered internally, dropping his hand to his side. "I know you still want me. Well, I'm here now, put the gun down and I'll put mine down. I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Seth's already gone, no point in waiting for him."

"I'm not falling for those kinds of tricks again Moxley," Hawk hissed, his heart steadily beating even faster at the offer. He knew it wasn't hard to tell that he had a serious soft spot for Moxley.

Dean clenched his teeth, forcing himself to smile. He took a step closer, taking a chance and slowly reaching out, his hand sliding over Hawk's. "Just remember all the fun times we had," he breathed, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He ignored the fact that he could taste blood.

"Moxley," Hawk murmured gently, lowering the gun. He did want the other man at least once more before he took care of him. He stepped forward, stopping the moment he heard the faint sound of sirens. His eyes flashed as brows instantly drew together. Anger blazed in his eyes. "You shit."

Moxley only smirked, bringing the tire iron up over his head. Another shot rang in the air and he felt the sudden, sharp pain in his right side, just under his ribs as he brought the tire iron down on Hawk's wrists, knocking the gun free, but also losing the grip he had on his own weapon. He was getting light headed. He knew it was blood loss, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He lurched at Hawk, both of them grappling with one another, Hawk yelling for his men, until it was Moxley that was back down on the concrete floor, Hawk over him with his hands around his throat.

"You were always such a little shit," Hawk hissed, squeezing as tight as he could, listening to the other man as he gasped for air, fingers clawing at his hands. He heard two shots and he felt Moxley go still for a moment. He moved in, his voice lowering. "I doubt your bitch got away." He felt Moxley jerk, their eyes meeting. "My guys probably already have him on the ground, taking turns pounding that sweet ass of his just outside that door." Under him Moxley jerked harder, trying to break free. "That hit a never? Too bad you won't be able to see it, but you remember what it's like with them, right?"

Dean was the one to take over, too angry to let Moxley keep control. His eyes shot to the side, finding that if he reached hard enough he probably could reach the tire iron. One hand pulled away, slapping at the concrete hoping his arm was long enough.

Hawk moved in closer, just so his lips brushed against Dean's ear. "You know that's what they did to Amy, that little fucking bitch. Spent hours taking their time with her before they gave her a sweet little hot shot. Just another junkie whore found dead from an overdose on the streets."

It was an indescribable feeling, Moxley and Dean's anger mixing together and rapidly growing to the point that neither knew he was actually moving. It wasn't until they felt their fingers clasp around the cold metal and the sound of breaking bone filled the air did they even realize that they'd swung. Their voices yelling out in anger.

Dean struggled to his feet, watching as Hawk flopped side to side, crying out in pain as blood gushed from his broken nose and his shattered eye socket. He raised the bar over his head, readying to bring it down as many times as it would take to kill the other man. He would have no regrets. He hissed, "The only one that gets to fuck Seth, is me."

"Dean! Don't do it!"

Dean froze, Roman's voice the one ringing through the room, flashlights pointed right at him. He could hear the click of guns and knew it was the cops.

"Lower the weapon son," one called, nodding at Dean. "We're here to take over now."

But it wasn't the officer that Dean was focused on. It was Seth, his arm around Roman's shoulders as the bigger man helped him walk, his face bloody and bruised. "Seth," he murmured, thankful to see that his lover was safe. He lowered the tire iron, dropping it to the ground and letting it clang against the floor. He was almost ready to dart to the two when he saw Hawk move. After that it was a blur, he heard the shot, he even saw it hit Hawk in the chest, but he couldn't process the fact that it hadn't been him to do it. He was frozen to his spot, watching as Hawk's chest continued to move. A glimmer of vengeful hope filled him. He'd take Hawk down with more pain than he could ever imagine.

"Don't kill him," he said, his voice oddly calm for how he felt. "He's the leader of a giant child prostitution ring and has connections with half the drug dealers in this town. Take him down and you'll shut all of it down."

Two officers nodded before running towards Hawk, kicking the gun away and tending to his wound.

The sound of an ambulance grew louder until it was all Dean could hear. He took a step towards Seth and Roman's smiling faces; his own lips curling upwards. The sounds slurred together, lights blurring until he couldn't hear anything but Moxley's slurred voice, _"We did it."_ Then it was black and all he felt was his body weightlessly falling forward into strong arms.

(A/N): Well, I've been waiting for this chapter for AGES! I'm not much of an action writer, I know I have more than a little to work on in that aspect, but I'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out. I hope you guys are still enjoying and the action was pretty good. I also wanna say we're reaching the end of the story, we've only got a couple more chapters left. Thank you so much for sticking with me and the story! I know updates are so sporadic. As always, I'd love to hear all your thoughts and predictions and opinions. Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
